


All Roads Lead to Rome

by Mikehannigan



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bareback Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 222,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikehannigan/pseuds/Mikehannigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Chris Evans suffers a terrible break-up and Chris Hemsworth can´t find the right one, they end up living in the same house during the shooting of the first Avengers movie. What would happen with those two alone under the same roof?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case. I don´t know any of the real characters that are mentioned in this FANFIC, sexual orientations or events are only produced by my terrible imagination. Please don´t sue HAHA.
> 
> Terrible at summaries (I know is a cliche) Apologies for possible grammatical mistakes, English is not my first Language
> 
> By the way, this is my first fanfic ever, so do be gentle.

All Roads Lead to Rome

(2011)

Chris Evans

It was 5:43 am when Chris Evans turned his head towards the nightstand clock for what it seemed to be the hundredth time in the past fifteen minutes. This time he thought _Come on Chris! It´s been 5 weeks! And now_ you _have seventeen minutes before the alarm clock on the phone goes off and you haven´t rest a single minute since you came to bed last night._ He, once again saw the nightstand clock and _Great!_ He sighs, _Now its sixteen._ With this, he simply gave up trying to sleep and got out of bed going towards the bathroom in the dark.

He almost swore when he turn the bathroom lights on because of the brightness. Of course, after spending 6 hours staring at the ceiling in the dark no wonder it would bother him. He saw himself in the mirror, his hair completely perfect from the night before, obviously laying in the same position for so long without moving would have that effect, then he washed his teeth and continued to remove his tight boxers to take a shower.

In there he applied the shampoo that Emily specially bought for him, with macadamia oils or some crap like that, he honestly couldn’t care less but the thought of her made him so angry he made a mental note to throw the goddamn shampoo on his way out of the shower. Which he did.

 _Christ! I´m gonna need to wax my chest before either one of the Russo brothers tell me to,_ he thought to himself touching the hair on his pecs and abs. He knows they won’t allow him on set with a chest-full-of-hair because Joseph already told him he was having a shirtless scene at the beginning of The Avengers. He finished drying himself, threw the towel on the floor and got out of the bathroom just in time to hear the alarm clock on his phone go off announcing 6am. He unplugged it and put on a pair of fresh boxers and went down to the kitchen to have some coffee and orange juice –his usual breakfast- and then sat down on the terrace looking at his perfectly-maintained yard.

 _“_ I´m gonna miss this place” He said out loud with a sigh “Another six months in L.A” and then continued on his mind _At least I´ll see the guys, it´s been a while now._ The last friend he saw was Scarlett when they both got together for drinks in New York almost a month ago. She´s always been such a good friend to him, she´s always been there for him specially after he and Emily broke up almost five weeks ago, it´s not like he was ready to get married or anything it´s just the fact that women have a knack to lead him on and then leave him, but this time is going to be different, this time he´s going to stay away from women, at least for a while. _Fuck them_ he thought

As he finished his juice his phone rang and saw the name “Annie” on the screen and swiped his finger to pick up.

“I was starting to get worried, Ann”. He said with a smile on his face

“ _You know that even if I´m about to die, you know I would call you to let you know so you can replace me, that´s how good of an assistant I am”._ She said with a stern voice even though she knew Chris was laughing at her “sternness” on the other side.

“Yeah, yeah and to remind me I have a photoshoot scheduled so I wouldn´t dare to miss it” he laugh and so did she. “So, what time do we leave?”.

“ _I already sent the car for you to take you to the airport, our flight leaves at 9 and once we´re on it we´ll go through the schedule for when we get to L.A.”_ She said causing Chris to jump off his chair and inside the house.

“ _I trust you´re ready and well-rested, right?”_ She asked with a certain hint in her voice that made Chris think she already knew he wasn´t ready, in fact, far from it.

“Who do you take me for? Of course I´m ready” he said running like hell and climbing the staircase to steps at the time. He only had boxers on and he couldn´t leave to the airport without taking care of his appearance, he knew he was going to get ambushed by paparazzi and now Annie told him the car was already on its way.

“ _Mmm. If I didn´t know you any better I´d say your running around the house starting to get dressed, Chris. Don´t have time to go over there and kick you perfect little ass, hon”_ She said jokingly because even though Chris always waited to the last minute to get ready he always manage to get wherever he´s going on time.

“Hey! You´re engaged! You shouldn´t be looking at my _Perfect Little Ass_ ” He said gasping for air as he threw a light blue shirt on the bed and started opening the other side of the closet to take pair of jeans and put them on. “When have I ever been late to something? Don´t say…” He started saying but got cut off by Annie.

“ _ComicCon 2009”_ She said quickly.

“God! You´re never letting that go, aren´t you?” Chris said with a little frustration in his voice.

“ _It´s my job not to forget things honey. Now get dressed and I´ll meet you at the airport_ ”

“Fine, see you there” Chris click the screen ending the call.

Ten minutes later he heard the doorbell ring twice and he knew it was the driver. He grabbed his suitcase –which up until minutes ago was half empty- grabbed his phone and went down the stairs and meeting the driver outside who helped him with his suitcase while he locked the house and got in the black town car.

Half way to the airport his phone started ringing and picked it up not even looking at it.

“I´m on my way _mom_!” He said knowing Annie hated when he called her _Mom_.

“ _With all due respect to Mrs. Evans, I´m pretty sure I´m hotter”_ A female voice said, then he took the phone off his ear and saw the name on the screen and closed his eyes ashamed.

“Sorry Scar, it´s been a very fast morning, I thought you were Annie” Chris apologized to Scarlett Johansson.

“ _It´s okay, I have one of those too every now and then. When are you leaving to L.A?”_ She asks.

“Right now. I´m on my way to the airport, my flight leaves at 9. You?” He answers.

“ _Oh great, I wasn´t sure if it was today or tomorrow, I also leave today, at noon”_

 _“_ Perfect, can´t wait to see you. We have a lot of catching up to do” He says with a tired smile on his face”

_“Oh no, still can´t sleep? Don´t worry, as soon as I arrive we´re going out for drinks so you can tell me all…”_

_“_ Actually that’s not what I meant. I was talking about your meeting in NY.” He explained.

“ _Oh! Okay, sorry. So that means your sleeping better now?”_ She already knew the answer to that question.

“Yeah! It´s not a big deal, I´m fine now” He lied.

“ _Christopher Robert Evans, don´t you lie to me. Don´t make me go all Black Widow on you and so I can extract information from you”_

“Fine! I´ll tell you all tonight _Mom”_ Sometimes he was astonished of how much Scarlett and Annie look out for him, acting alike when it comes to him closing up. He was lucky to have them. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

A few minutes later the car was arriving at Boston Logan Itnl´Airport. He got out of the car to see Annie waiting for him in the smoking designated area with a cigarette on her left hand and her phone on her other hand clicking all over the screen.

“There you are! How are you sweetie? Gosh! I told you to get some rest, look at those eye bags!” She yelled at him. Even though she was mad she wouldn´t scare anyone, even if she had a knife in her hand and were all cover in blood because she was the most adorable woman in the east coast. She was tiny, with long blonde straight hair and such big eyes, even the name was adorable. Have you ever hated some girl named Annie?.

“I´m fine Annie, how are you? Is everything ready?” He asks with a shameful smile.

“Now that you’re here, fine. But once we start to decent to L.A you´re gonna need a little make up for those eyes honey. You can´t arrive to L.A.X looking like a hot zombie”

“Fine, whatever” He said turning his shameful smile into a genuine one.

She then finished her cigarette and they went to the airline counter to check in the suitcases.

“Change that face honey, I got you an amazing house at Malibu with a private beach and all the commodities the studio can afford –which is a lot by the way- You won´t even miss your house here in Boston, I promise” She said knowing Chris didn´t like L.A but it was where he worked.

“Can you please get me a real-estate agent as soon as we land?” He asks confusing Annie.

“Sure sweetie, may I ask what for?” Annie asks without a clue.

“I think it´s time for me to get my own place over there; I spend half the year in L.A, it´s long overdue”

“You do remember you´re _not_ paying for that, right?” She says making herself clear.

“Of course I do, I´m not _that_ oblivious, but I´m so freakin tired of staying in a different house every time I go there. I spend half my life there and I feel like I´m staying in a hotel” He makes some valid points, even though he doesn´t need to.

“You know what? I think is a terrific idea, as soon as we land I´ll contact the studios, they surely have someone in real-estate. We´ll get you that house honey, don´t worry”

“Thank you, honey” Chris says, and Annie turns to look at him while he´s checking his phone.

She knows Chris rarely says pet names, he says them for a reason, sometimes when he doesn´t remember a name, but mostly, when he´s happy about something.

 

Chris Hemsworth

Somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

“Chris, wake up, food´s here” Ella –Chris ‘assistant- gently touches his perfectly define shoulder. They´ve been flying for the past 8 hours and they still have 7 to go. Even though they were traveling 1st. Class it´s still a pain in the ass, literally and metaphorically.

“What?” Chris asks with his eyes still closed and a drool on the side of his lower lip

 _So Adorable_. Ella thinks “Food´s here Crisco, what do you want for breakfast?” She asks.

Then Chris sits up straight cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand and looks at both Ella and the flight attendant.

“Uhm, what are the options sweetie?” He asks the tall blond tan-skinned flight attendant.

“We have scramble eggs with bacon, toasts and sausage or omelet with edam cheese and fruit salad” She says still not believing she´s talking to the drop-dead gorgeous Chris Hemsworth.

“Can I have all of them? But could you please start with the fruit salad?” He says with his infamous closed-lip smile.

The flight attendant looked at Ella like she wouldn´t believe what she just heard, and then Ella looked at her and with a smile on her face nodded to the tall blonde woman.

“Why does that keep happening?” Chris asks Ella but even though is a rhetorical question Ella answers

“Oh, I don´t know, perhaps because you eat like there will not be another day? She says smiling at him. They laughed.

Ella has been Chris´ assistant for the past year and she´s been in love with him even before she started working for him. At the beginning she wanted to get him – personally- but for some reason he never had eyes for her, even though she could be modeling for Victoria´s Secret she always preferred being a celebrity assistant, even when she didn´t even knew she would end up working for Chris. Later on, when she realized Chris would never lay eyes on her any other than professionally. She wanted to quit but she never had the balls to do so. She fell, hard.

Now she started seeing him like a trophy, too good for anyone – herself included- and her subconscious activated a ¨Bitch Alert´´ so she could protect him.

Apparently everyone sees him like sex on a stick –which he totally is- but he´s way more than that, an excellent human being, with a pure soul and with a lot to give, such a shame he hasn´t found the right one – and even if she appears she´s going to make damn sure she´s worthy of him-. She developed a Protection Instinct when it comes to Chris.

“Here is your fruit salad Mr. Hemsworth” Says the flight attendant with such a cocky smile Ella wanted to kick her in the calf or make her trip and fall.

“Thank you darling” said Chris smiling and winking at her which made her blush instantly.

Chris was well aware of the effect he caused on people; he was a tease but just that, because when people came close to him –emotionally- he would actually become quite shy.

“Would you stop that?” Ella asked Chris furious.

“What?” Chris asked starting to devour the fruit salad sitting on the big table in front of him.

“You know what! You´re such a rascal, she almost came right here when you winked at her” She whispered to him.

Chris laughed hard this time “So what? You know I am like this, why do you get angry every time?" He said finishing the dish in front of him

They became quiet the moment the flight attendant came back with the scramble eggs, toasts and bacon, this time Chris never broke eye contact with Ella and just said thanks.

“Happy?” He said with a mocking smile on his face once the attendant left.

“Hardly, it´s going to take a lot more than just not looking at her to break the little crush she has on you” Ella rolls her eyes while grabbing her iPad to check the e-mails.

“Any updates?” Chris asks engulfing half the toast

“So far not, when we arrive at the hotel we´ll go through the schedule because is very tight, not only with the studios but with sponsors and interviews”

“How much longer is it?” Chris said starting to get anxious. He hated those flights, _So fucking eternal_ , he thought to himself

As soon as Ella went to see the hour to calculate the time, the flight attendant practically came running from the kitchen to answer the question

“We´re about 6 hours away” She said with the same cocky smile she had before “Can I get you anything else?” She asked Chris

“You know, I´m also a passenger” Ella told the tall blonde girl who seemed offended by the very intention of implying she was not good at her job.

Chris only sat there with his mouth full like a deer in head lights looking from Ella to the attendant and back not even knowing what the hell did just happen

“Of course I know ma´am, can I get you anything?” Her smile turned from cocky to a smile filled of awkwardness

“Good that you noticed me. Red wine please” Ella said with a victorious smile.

The attendant said she´d be right back with both the wine and the other breakfast dish for Chris.

“Was that completely necessary, Ella? Chris asked.

“Yes! Next to you not even men look at me. Remind me to never sit next to you anywhere we need to be attended” She was angry but Chris was laughing so hard.

 

 

 

 

Chris Evans

LAX.

Chris was waiting on the suitcases while Annie was yelling at some poor soul on the phone, even though she was far from everyone in the Baggage Claim room he could still see how mad she was.

“Bad news sweetie, the press is all over the airport, apparently they found out that not only we were arriving today but Chris Hemsworth just landed 45 minutes ago too, two big fishes too catch” She said with a sorrow face “And that´s not it, there was a mixt up with the car agency and they thought we would arrive at the evening, there´s no way in hell they can send a car that gets here by the time we´re done with the suitcases. _Fucking time change and fucking city_ , Annie thought to herself

“Don´t worry, we´ll figure something out Annie” Chris said and then looked passed her in the distance. A bunch of flashes going off and people surrounding someone. Just as he was about to recognize the person an entire family approached and started taking pictures of him.

He had no way around it and all that was left to do was smile and start taking pictures and signing autographs. The problem was, once one flash goes off it starts a domino effect, that won´t end until they leave the place.

Little by little both celebrities were getting closer going towards the exit, neither one knew who the other was until Evans remembered that Annie told him Hemsworth was also there. That´s when he realized.

“ _Oh my god! Two Chrises together”_ Hemsworth heard a fan yell and turn to see Evans looking straight at him and both of them smile at each other and stop what they were doing to go hug and shake the others hand. Just then the whole room went nuts, all the flashes went off and Ella and Annie were next to each other watching 400 people taking pictures.

Before it went out of control, security came and started creating a perimeter around the two celebrities so they could leave and they could return to their normal agendas.

Annie came close to Ella, Evans and Hemsworth and told her Chris that they ought to take a cab to leave because of the mixed up.

When Hemsworth heard that he wouldn’t have any of it, he told Annie and Evans that they would be coming with him and Ella, that fortunately the agency sent them a limo.

And so they did. Finally when they got out the limo was waiting for them and they all just jumped into the limo while the driver took care of the suitcases.

“Oh my God! That was a bloody zoo!” Hemsworth said straitening his shirt after fans grabbed him from it just to realize that the top 4 buttons were no more. Which meant that only from his bellybutton down was covered.

“Don´t bother dear, some buttons fell” Ella told Hemsworth. “Are you well?” She asked Annie with a smile.

“Yes sweetie, I´m fine, at least we got out of there alive” They both laugh. And Ella excused herself to take a phone call.

In Evans mind something was wrong maybe it was all the chaos at the airport, maybe it was being in a car so close to Hemsworth or maybe it’s the peek that he´s taking inside Hemsworth shirt, but something triggered inside him and he didn´t quite know what. Is not like he´s meeting Hemsworth for the first time but something was different.

“So mate, where are you heading?” Hemsworth asked Evans. But it was like he didn´t say anything, Evans had his mind elsewhere. “Mate?” He repeated.

“We´re going to 115 N. Sea Lane Drive, Malibu, Mr. Hemsworth” Annie answered once she realized Evans wasn´t paying attention

“Please do not call me Mr. Hemsworth, Chris would be just fine” Hemsworth said smiling at Annie

Finally Evans came back from wherever the hell he was and asked Hemsworth and Ella where were they going.

“I think we´re staying at the Wynn Hotel, aren´t us darling?” Hemsworth asked Ella to which she nodded and resumed her phone call.

“You´re staying at a hotel? For 6 months?” Asked Evans

“At least for a couple days until I find my own place” Hemsworth said smiling

“But why stay in a hotel when I have rented a huge house just for me. This one” And he points at Annie “Loves renting me houses I can´t fill and then she goes to a hotel and leaves me alone” Annie rolls her eyes and laughs.

“I much rather houses than hotels; do you really not have a problem with me staying with you?” Asks Hemsworth shyly

“I insist, you just saved us from that zoo at the airport, I owe you man” Evans says with the characteristic car salesman smile.

“My Ella is just like you Annie, she loves hotels and I have no idea why” He turns to Evans and say “That would be lovely Chris. Thank you.” He laughs and clicks on the panel that opens the divider “Driver take us to 115 N. Sea Lane Drive, please” The driver acknowledge the new instructions and closes de divider.

 

 

Chris Hemsworth

 _It was a very nice gesture of Evans to offer his house for me to stay while I find my own place._ Thought Chris _He is indeed a very nice guy. But he seems absent, distracted, I know I haven´t been able to bond with him, we haven´t worked together until now. Maybe this time is going to be different. I have a strange feeling we´re going to get just fine._

Ella and Annie were chatting like two old friends reunited, laughing and everything not paying attention to either one of them. Then he caught something; Evans was staring at him and when he turned to him Evans just blushed but didn´t look away and kept blushing till his face was red as an apple.

“Are you okay mate?” Asked Chris

“What? No, yeah I´m fine” said Evans breaking eye contact to look out the window “It was a long flight” he said still looking red and out the window

“You´re coming from Boston right? Try flying from Sidney, thirteen and a half hours” he said and chuckle.

“Wow, I can´t complain then” Said Evans looking back at Chris with a polite smile.

“Are you sure you´re alright? If you changed your mind I can tell the driver to leave us at the hotel” Said Chris with a disappointment all over his face

“What? No!” Evans said and instinctively put his hand on Chris ‘hand for reassurance neither one seemed to care about the unusual move. Then they both look down to their hands and Evans pulled his before Chris did and then acted like nothing just happened

Chris wasn´t mad or anything, he wasn´t even surprised that Evans did such thing. But what did surprise him was that he didn´t pulled his hand back.

Fortunately Ella and Annie broke the ice between the two Chrises and the ride home got smooth filled with laughter and conversation

Once they arrived at Evans House they all got out of the car and looked amazed at the enormous beautiful modern house in front of them

The driver took Hemsworth and Evans´s suitcases and was instructed by Annie to wait for her and Ella.

Annie showed the house to both Evans and Hemsworth who seem more than happy with Annie´s taste. The house had 5 bedrooms each with its own bathroom, living room, dining room, games room, a huge office, a swimming pool with a pool house and a private beach with a pier.

It definitely was more than Evans needed but now, with Chris he wouldn´t be so lonely in the house, and the up side is that they could have reunions with their co-workers/friends.

Once she showed them the kitchen was fully stocked each assistant grabbed their respective Chris and went through their schedules.

Evans and Annie went to the office and Hemsworth stayed at the dining room with Ella.

“So, they sure look like nice people. I never had the opportunity to talk to either one of them” Ella told Chris. “It was most kind of Chris to invite you over”

“Yes, he is very kind, and the house is perfect” Said Chris looking around.

“So, here are the plans for tomorrow, I´ll come by around 10am, you must be ready by then, and we leave for a photoshoot in down town L.A., then lunch with the Russo brothers and afterwards the interview with Mtv which by the way is with Evans” Said Ella looking at the exhaustion in Chris’s face “Oh darling, this is just the beginning, so embrace it” She concluded with a chuckle.

 

Chris Evans

“Remember then honey, Mtv at 4pm, I´ll be here around 1pm, okay?” Annie told Chris while walking out of the office at the same time Ella was saying good bye to Hemsworth. “Oh Ella! I was wrapping up with my Chris too, are you done sweetie?”

“Yes dear, all done” She said with a smile. “Very nice to see you again Mr. Evans”

“Ella please, call me Chris” Said Chris with a chuckle.

“This is going to get a bit confusing from now on” Said Annie laughing and they all joined her.

Then Hemsworth and Evans walked out their two assistants and waved as they got on the limo.

“So, you want a beer?” Evans asked Hemsworth with a smile

“I thought you´d never asked” Replied Hemsworth guiding Evans towards the door.


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I. (Seize the opportunity)

 

Chris Evans

“Here you go buddy” Chris said putting the beer down on the table while Hemsworth looked out the glass doors that lead to the pool.

“Oh thanks, mate” Hemsworth said winking at Evans, but this time it was the other way around. Hemsworth blushed while Evans just stood still and the shadow of a smile appeared on his face as soon as Hemsworth –still blushed- turned his head back to the glass doors.

“So, you´re planning to get your own place here in LA?” Chris asks as Hemsworth turns to seat un one of the kitchen counter chairs across Chris.

“Yes, but not permanently though, I´m not sure if I´m ready for that just yet” said Hemsworth with a polite smile. “I wanted to check them out myself first. It´s kind of our ritual; Ella books the hotel, then we get a realtor that shows me a couple houses and then I pick one”.

“You should go for it man, that´s what I´m doing. I told Annie I wanted to buy my own house here” Said Chris sipping his beer. “But while you´re at it you´re totally welcome to stay as long as you want.” He was definitely trying to make himself clear after the little misunderstanding a couple hours ago.

“I really appreciate that Chris, I grow tired of being alone every time I come to LA to work, I was hoping to convince Ella to stay in with me once I got the house. Said Hemsworth with a smile and then took a long sip of his beer. Then he said “Well I better go get change, this shirt is definitely not covering me” he laughed. And went to get his suitcase and laid it down on the kitchen floor and opened it and started digging for a new shirt.

Chris thought he would go change in his bedroom, but no, apparently right there in the middle of the kitchen in front of him was fine with him.

Then Hemsworth stood up removed the remaining 3 buttons from his shirt and took it off right in front of Chris. Chris immediately lowered his head and pretended to look outside but something made it impossible to look away, and turned his head back to Hemsworth just in time see him putting a tight grey t-shirt on and got to see all his muscles stretching while doing so.

It definitely didn´t make him uncomfortable –He´s seen a lot of shirtless guys before- but again, there was something different this time, he´s never been attracted to a man before, but he wasn´t closed to that possibility. He was raised in Boston, his parents were very open minded, his best friend once had a relationship with another man, it´s safe to say he was fine with it, although he never thought another man could make him blush like a little twelve year old.

 _But wait a minute_. He went back to those thoughts. _Am I attracted to him? What the hell. I think it´s just been a really long day and I´m tired._ He looked at his watch and saw that it was 5pm. _Great now you´re just making stupid excuses._

“Do you want to go drinking outside by the pool? Hemsworth asked as he finished up sending a text.

“Sure, go ahead while I get us a couple more” Chris said going towards the fridge to get more beers.

On his way out checked his phone one last time and left it on the kitchen counter and closed the door behind him.

 

Chris Hemsworth.

It was now 8:30 pm, they´ve been talking and laughing for the past three and a half hours. They´ve also drank 3 and a half six packs of beer. Chris was having a great time talking to Evans, but as he always did when he started drinking; he took of one of his rings and started throwing it in the air like a coin and catching it back.

“Remind me to refill the beers, mate. Is not a good idea for an aussie and a Bostonian to sit down and drink their asses off” They both laughed.

“Don´t worry about it man, they´re gonna keep stocking the fridge every time something runs out” Evans said smiling like he hasn´t in a long time.

“So, are you over this Emily girl now?” Chris asked. They´ve been talking like two old friends. They´ve talk about the movie, the new projects, and their friends, and about the most recent love fiascos. He threw his ring and caught it back

“Don’t know just yet. I think what bothers me the most is not just the way Emily treated me, but how insensitive and self-centered women can be.” Evans said finishing up his beer and going for one more.

“I hear you, mate. I haven´t had relationship in a long time now. Part of it is thanks to Ella, she guards me like a baby kangaroo and don´t let anyone get close to me. I should thank her though; she has kept a lot of mean, empty women away from me” Said Chris grabbing the new beer Evans was offering him. “You should have seen how she treated the poor flight attendant on our way here” He laughed hard. “I thought she was going make her trip so she would fall on her face”.

They both laughed. And just when Chris was about to catch the ring one more time Evans threw a bottle´s lid causing Chris to miss the catch. The ring fell on the floor and started rolling towards the pool, just to stop at the very edge.

That moment Evans started laughing and Chris gave him an “I´ll get you back” look which made him laugh even louder. Chris stood up and went for his ring when he tripped on a small step that borders the pool and fell in.

That was just too much for Evans who fell on the lawn laughing as hard as he could. Then Chris resurfaced and saw Evans laughing on the floor.

“Oh you think that´s funny huh?” Chris said with a smile on his face as he headed for the stairs.

“How could I not?” he said getting up just in time for Chris to stood right in front of him all wet and with all his muscles showing though the wet t-shirt with an “I don´t believe you” smile.

“Dude, I´m so sorry” Said Evans but Chris had other plans for him that didn´t include accepting apologies.

That moment Chris went for Evans´s legs and picked him up over his shoulder. Evans was just laughing and begging Chris not to do what he thinks he was doing. “No please, Chris” he kept saying but laughing at the same time

And then he did. Chris threw him in the pool.

As Evans resurfaced gasping for air, he kept laughing and looked up to see Chris removing his wet t-shirt and pants, they´ve already been barefoot for a while now, so he was just in his boxers.

Evans contemplated Chris perfect body without a single drop of shame.

“Stare much?” Chris said to Evans. He went to get two more beers showing his perfect bubble butt, put them on the edge and then he dived into the pool again.

Once he surfaced he got the two beers and gave Evans his.

Evans took his shirt and pants off and threw them out of the pool remaining just in boxers as Chris did.

They toasted for the movie and drank a sip.

They just kept smiling and looking at each other. One could say it was an awkward silent, but somehow it wasn´t. They just stood there, so very closed from each other, enjoying whatever the hell that moment was. And then Evans started to close the distance between them inch by inch until Chris gave up and met their lips.

 _What the hell are you doing?! You´re fucking kissing Evans!_ Chris thought to himself. _He´s never going to forgive you for this! But wait, he´s not pulling back_. He thought. _And neither are you for that matter._

They kept kissing for a while until it started to get a little out of control –not that any of this _was_ under control- but it was starting to get passionate. Like they´ve both been on a dry spell.

And the Evans pulled back. And took a huge sip of beer. Chris just stood there, looking at him processing what just happened. He was scared. He didn´t knew he had it in him, to kiss another man, and willingly, just because his body demanded it.

Evans finished his beer, he dived and went towards the stairs and got out of the pool.

Chris was still thinking about it. He wasn´t impressed that _he_ kissed Evans; he was impressed that he kinda liked it…a lot. It was definitely something new. Then he came back to reality and saw Evans sitting in his boxers right where he was before all this madness started, acting like it was not a big deal. _But if it´s not a big deal for him, it definitely is for me._ He thought. Then he got out of the pool.

As he was walking towards the table, he thought _Maybe I´m over reacting; I mean, look at him. He doesn´t even care._

Chris Evans

 _What the fuck??? And you´re just acting like nothing happened? YOU JUST KISSED CHRIS HEMSWORTH! He´s getting out of the pool, he´s going to dry off and he´s gonna leave this house!_ To say that Chris was nervous was an understatement.

“I want to double check something” He heard Hemsworth say and turned to see him walking towards him and kneeling in front of him.

He didn´t even had time to react when Hemsworth crushed their lips in another passionate kiss. Neither one pulled back, neither one seemed to object and they kept kissing for what it seemed to be an hour.

Then the parted, gazed into each other´s eyes and then Hemsworth stood.

“Thank you so much for that” Hemsworth told him. Chris was in shock but still wanting more.

“You… you´re welcome” He managed to say.

Then Hemsworth grabbed his phone, his clothes from the floor, again showing in full display his ass, and went inside the house.

 _Shit! What is that supposed to mean? Is he gonna leave? Why would he thank me? I need to talk to him…or should I?_ He spent 10 minutes contemplating the ocean debating whether or not he should go after Hemsworth until he stood up, still almost naked and went to Hemsworth´s room.

 

 

Chris Hemsworth

 _Okay, so this is what´s going to be_. He thought while in his bathroom removing his boxers and turning the water on. _You´re going to go down stairs apologize for the TWO kisses YOU gave him, you´re going to pick up the suitcase and then leave before he throws you out. What the hell were you thinking?_

Then he thought he heard something outside but he was already in the shower so he didn´t pay attention. He continued to wash himself, turned the water off, got out of the shower and started drying up.

 

Chris Evans

As he didn´t hear anything he opened the door to find the room empty. _He left._ He thought. _Great you messed up real good this time Chris._ He sat on the bed and put his face in his hands.

When he looked up he saw Hemsworth suitcase standing next to the door. _What the…?_ Then it hit him. _OH SHIT!_

The bathroom door opened and Hemsworth came out completely naked to find an astonished Chris, looking at him from head to toe.

“Dude I´m so sorry! I thought you left” Chris said covering his eyes while Hemsworth pick the towel from the floor and covered himself.

“Don´t worry, I´ll dress and leave” Said Hemsworth picking the suitcase up and putting it on the bed. “I wanted to apologize before I left anyway. It won´t happen again, I promise”.

Chris just turned to face the wall as he heard Hemsworth putting clothes on.

“I know you must be mad at me, but in all honesty, I have no idea what got into me” He heard Hemsworth; he noticed shame in his voice. 

“What? No, I don´t want you to leave!” Chris said. “Can I turn now?

“Sure” Said Hemsworth chuckle. “You´ve seen me with less already” he said putting his black jeans on

“Listen. I don´t want you to leave, or at least not because of me” He said trying not lower his gaze and talk to Hemsworth´s bare chest, as he was so tempted to do. “I know this was new for both of us, and none of us planned to happen, not consciously at least.”

“It doesn´t matter, I don´t want to make you uncomfortable in your own home” Said Chris picking a black v-neck t-shirt and putting it on the bed and walk back to the bathroom

“You´re not! In fact, quite the opposite, you´re good company and I hope I am one too.” Chris said a little ashamed. Then Hemsworth walks out of the bathroom still shirtless.

“Could you please put your t-shirt on?” Begged Chris looking down like he was still naked

“Am I distracting you, Chris?” Hemsworth asks trying to hide a smile

“Kinda. Not even sure why though” Chris said

“Well, I´m having a hard time concentrating too, even more I´d dare to say” Hemsworth said with a true smile on his face

“Why?” Chris asks without a clue.

Hemsworth points at him with his eyes

Chris then realizes he´s the one almost naked, still being in his wet boxers

“Oh fuck! I´m sorry” He said and started covering himself with his hands and when he did he felt something stiff down there. “I should get dressed, don´t you dare leaving. I´ll be right back” Chris said and left for his room right across the hall. “FUCK!” He said out loud once the door was closed.

He got dressed, washed his teeth –one never knows- and got out of his room. Hemsworth´s door was open but still, he knocked twice before entering.

“You can see I´m fully dressed and sitting on the bed, why do you knock?” Hemsworth asks smiling.

“Because you…Never mind” He started saying but realized there was no point of embarrassing himself even more.

“Listen. We´ve known each other for a while now, and I don´t want to screw up our friendship just because I´m confused. It was not my intention to do something you didn´t want to do, and I apologize” Hemsworth told Chris with full honesty.

“That´s the thing Chris, you didn´t do anything I didn´t want to do. I know myself. And when I don´t like something I don´t do it. And that´s it, which you should have figured out I didn´t stop you.” Chris said sitting next to Hemsworth, but with some distance between them. Right now he does not trust himself around Hemsworth.

“I´m stunned, I´ve never even think of doing something like that, and I did it twice” Hemsworth said and this time there was no smile on his face.

“And I don´t know why, but I let you do it, twice” He said with a small grin on his lips.

“So what do we do now, I mean, if we both liked it, what´s next? Hemsworth said looking back at Chris.

“Seize the opportunity?” Asked Chris and they both smile at each other.

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

 _Seized the opportunity?_ Chris thought. _Is he saying what I think he´s saying? Does he like me like that? Or an even better question; Do I like him like that?_

“We have a busy day tomorrow. We can resume talking tomorrow? Sober would be a plus” Evans said with a chuckle and Chris returned it.

“Sure, but I have a strange feeling we´re on the same page though” He smiled at Evans

Evans stood up said goodnight and walked out of the room closing the door behind him

 _What the hell happened today? What got into me?_ He thought as he threw himself on the bed looking at the ceiling. _What is this strange feeling I´ve been having all day?_ He remembered said feeling but he thought it was just a good feeling telling him he was going to get along with Evans and maybe they´d become something more, but not this.

 _Best friends maybe, or at least good buddies, but I did not imagine myself kissing Chris twice._  He then started debating the possibility of liking Evans in another way different from friendship.

He´s known Evans for a while now, how come these feelings are coming to surface just now? _Wait, wait! Feelings??? I´m fucked._

_Would it be such a terrible thing? He´s definitely not a bad person, in fact, quite the opposite. But me! Having feelings towards another man?_

_I guess people have had it worse._ He´s never been homophobic, on the contrary, he supports them. But he never in a million lives would have imagine himself in that situation.

He just kept looking at the ceiling until he heard his phone ringing

“Hey baby bro” He smiled once he answered his brother´s call. _This is just what I need, talk to Liam._ Liam was his confident, when he needed advise about women –not in this case- he would turn to his little brother for an objective point of view. Liam being so disinterested about anyone but himself, in times of need he could offer some valid points from different perspectives.

 _“_ Nothing, just hanging in my room, at Chris Evans´s house” He stood up, went to the door, opened to check if Evans was nearby. He wanted to talk to his brother freely. “Mate, you would never believe my day” he started saying

 

Chris Evans

 

“Goodnight Chris” He smiled his best and most sincere smile and closed the door. Once he did he rested on it, closed his eyes and remembered that, in every movie, every time someone rested his back on a closed door, someone on the other side would open it and he would fall on his back. But this is not a comedy, on the contrary this was a very tense scene and he didn´t want to screw it even further by falling on his back.

He went to his room and closed the door, then he got down to his boxers and when he was about to lie on his bed he stopped and went back to open the door. _So he sees I´m comfortable with him around_. Now he went to his bed and lied down, again, staring at the ceiling.

 _What´s going to happen now? At least he didn´t leave, that´s a good sign right?_ _He doesn´t hate me._ _So, tomorrow we´re gonna sit down and talk about it. And please Chris, you will be working with him for the next 6 years, give or take, you can´t mess it up._

Then he started reliving that evening with Hemsworth, especially those two amazing kisses. _Wow, it´s been a long time since someone gave me a kiss like those._

And just like that, and for the first time in 5 weeks, he fell soundly asleep.


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

 _What the bloody hell is that noise?_ Chris was thinking in his sleep. Then the sound started to get louder and louder until he opened his eyes. _Christ! The alarm clock._

The alarm on his phone has been ringing the past hour and 12 minutes but he was so deep in the arms of Morpheus that he didn´t hear it.

“Fuck, there´s no jogging for me today” He told himself and got up out of bed. Then went to the bathroom, wash his teeth and came back to the bedroom to put on sleeping pants and a grey sweater with a hoodie, he closed the zipper half way and opened the door to go outside. On his way out he saw Evans´s door open, he smiled and took a quick peek inside.

There was Evans on his boxers soundly asleep. _Adorable_ he thought, smiled to himself and continue to go down stairs.

 

Chris Evans

 

Two minutes before the alarm clock went off; Chris opened his eyes and felt like he haven´t in months; rested and light weighted.

He turned the alarm clock off and went to take a shower, he looked himself in the mirror and there was no negativity on his face, suddenly he didn´t care about the waxing or the bitch called Emily. He didn´t know the reason why he was so different probably he didn´t even noticed it, but he was happy.

He came out of the shower and put on sleeping pants and t-shirt and went down stairs.

 _Something smells good_. He thought. _Annie came over early._

Once he got in the kitchen he saw Hemsworth cooking what it seemed to be all the food in the house.

“Morning Chris!” Hemsworth said with his characteristic smile while serving scramble eggs on a plate. “You better be hungry or I´ll eat your plate too” He said joking –but he probably wasn´t-.

“Hey! Good morning” Chris said with a big smile. “Everything looks delicious man!”

“Thanks, here´s your plate” Hemsworth said handing it to Chris.

 _He could feed a small country with this plate only_. Chris thought laughing at the proportion of the food on the kitchen. _If only Chris knew I don´t eat breakfast, but today I´m kinda hungry._

 _Goddamnit he looks so hot_. That´s the power Hemsworth has. _I mean look at him, cooking with a grey sweater and sleeping pants. He doesn´t need more than that to convert the straightest guy alive._

They sat down and started eating, Chris was half way on his plate, but Hemsworth was already going for the second one. _God! How can he eat so much?_

It was like nothing happened the night before, somehow they both were comfortable around each other, which is good, because if any of them regretted something it would be incredibly awkward and right now, the moment couldn’t be further from it.

“So, you´re having lunch with the Russo brothers?” Asked Chris right before he took a sip of his coffee.

“Yes. Something about the movie schedule and the new costume. I suppose you´re having the same meeting sometime this week” Hemsworth said looking at Chris and sipping his juice.

“I think Annie said something about that, not sure when though” He laughed.

“Yes, I´m so glad I have Ella, I would be completely lost without her” Hemsworth chuckled and Chris joined him.

 “Aww. Aren´t you gonna say something as nice to me, honey?” They both looked at Annie walking into the kitchen.

“Hey Annie” Both Chrises said at the same time.

 “Are you having breakfast?!” Annie said and her jaw fell open

“Yup” Chris said smiling at her.

“How on Earth did you do that?? I´ve been trying to get him to have breakfast ever since I met him.” Annie told Hemsworth but still looking impressed.

Hemsworth just looked puzzled until he connected the dots and smiled proudly.

“And you no longer have eye bags” Annie said touching his face like only a mother would do. “You´re a miracle worker Mr. Hems… Chris, sorry. Old habits die hard” she turned to see Chris eating “And apparently others not so much, just one night with Chris and you´re already eating and resting” She said so relieved.

Chris turned to see Hemsworth who was staring at him with the proud smile and blushed.

“I thought you were getting here at 1pm” He said looking at Annie changing the subject before he got redder.

“If you´ll excuse me, I need to get dressed before Ella yells at me” Said Hemsworth grabbing Chris´s shoulder. “I´ll see you two in a bit” and then went upstairs

“Did I miss something? Since when do you eat breakfast?” She asked as she pulled a chair to sit on next to Chris as soon as Hemsworth left.

“You have no idea” Said Chris but made that face that showed her he didn´t want to talk about just yet.

“Fine. The reason I´m here honey is because you asked me to get you a realtor, and I did” She said pouring some juice in a glass “And since we have a tight schedule right now would be a good time sweetie”.

“Is she here?” asked Chris ashamed of his morning outfit

“He” She corrected him “And yes, he´s outside. Should I let him in?” She asked him.

“Sure, what the hell” Said Chris not caring about his appearance any more.

She stood up and went to the front door. Chris started hearing the man´s voice and poured himself another glass of juice.

“Jonathan, this is Mr. Evans” She introduced them

“Very nice to meet you Mr. Evans, I´m a big fan” He said not nervous at all. Of course, working as a realtor in Los Angeles one gets practice dealing with celebrities.

“Please, call me Chris” Said nicely with a smile.

“Will do, Chris. Annie tells me you´re planning on getting your own place here in LA” he says putting his briefcase on the table “Any particular location? An apartment downtown or a beach house?”

“Nothing close to the city. And definitely a house” Chris says as Annie brings Jonathan a cup of coffee

“Thank you” He tells Annie. “Perfect, I have a good portfolio with amazing houses here in Malibu, Santa Monica and any other place on the coast.” Jonathan continues talking to Chris.

He pulls out his iPad and starts showing him pictures.

But Chris´s phone starts ringing, he saw the name and. _Perfect! Just what I need. He´s the one that´s gonna help me sort this all up_.

 “Excuse me” Chris apologized to Annie and Jonathan and got off his chair and got out to the pool.

“Sebastian! Man, you´re just what I need. How are you?” Asked Chris with a big smile on his face and closing the glass door behind him.

“I´m perfect now. You´re finally gonna surrender that perfect bubble butt to me?” Sebastian Stan said. He´s been after Chris ever since they met, he has no shame at all. He´s always flirting with him grabbing his ass in private –sometimes even in front of their friends- and Chris always enjoys hanging out with him.

Ever since they met for the first time they´ve become really good friends, going partying and drinking. Sometimes –when Evans was single- Sebastian would be his wingman, helping Evans score. And when it was the other way around –when Sebastian wanted to score a hot guy- Evans would help him the same way, not caring at all that Seb´s gay, he was just a good friend who needed him.

“I may be surrendering my bubble butt alright, but not to you though” Said Chris knowing Seb would totally freak out with the news.

“ _WHAT THE FUCK??”_ Seb yelled and Chris chuckled.

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

He was finishing getting dressed, he had on a black v-neck t-shirt with a light grey blazer and black pants. He went to get his phone that was on the desk when he looked out the window and saw Evans talking to someone on the phone and laughing. He smiled his biggest smile just watching at him pacing from one side of the pool to the other.

 _Oh God, I think Liam might be right_. Realized Chris remembering the conversation he had with his brother last night.

 

Flashback (Last Night)

 _“Weren´t you supposed to be staying in a hotel?”_ Liam asked “ _Well never mind. I´m guessing that´s not the entire reason you´re so happy for this call”_

“I kissed Chris” Chris blurted out without warning. Blood ran out of his face. Saying it out loud to someone other than Evans was a little harder than expected.

“ _You did what?”_ Liam had to ask again.

“I kissed Chris, twice actually” Somehow he realized he had left out one small piece of the story.

Silence. Chris started to pace around the room

“Liam?” Chris asked worried he´s brother was in shock.

“ _Yeah, yeah. I´m here. It´s just that I didn´t expect something like that”_ Liam answered.

“Neither did I, Lee. I´m in quite a trouble”. Chris confessed to his brother.

“ _Why? What did he do? Did he kick your ass?”_ Liam laughed.

“No, I think he actually liked it” Chris said.

“ _Well, that´s his problem, not yours_ ” Liam tried to calm his brother but he was missing the point.

“Yes it is, I think I liked it too” Chris said and then told his brother all about yesterday.

Liam was silent the whole time, didn´t intervene at any point. Chris knew Liam did that because he wanted to get all the facts first. Once he finished he waited for Liam to respond.

“Liam?” Asked Chris taking the phone off his ear to check if the call was still on.

“ _Yeah, still here_ ” Liam sighed. This made Chris worry “ _What drove you to kiss him a second time?_ ”

Chris thought about it. Then answered “I´m not sure, Lee. But it was like I was on autopilot or something” Chris said honestly.

Liam went silent again.

“ _Have you ever felt the need of doing something like that before?”_ Liam asked

Chris thought about his answer again.

“Not with a man” Chris said and then went to lie on the bed

“ _How do you feel around him?”_ Liam asked

“Good, he´s a good guy, I feel comfortable around him, I´ve known him for a while now, but what I don’t get is why does this ´thing´ -whatever it is- is coming up now?” Chris asked staring at the ceiling.

“ _Have you ever heard the expression ´Absence makes the heart grow funder´?”_ Liam said and Chris started to get real anxious.

“Are you saying I have feelings for Chris??”

“Yup” Said Liam plainly.

“Are you kidding me? I´m not gay, or at least I don’t think I am. Am I?” Chris was a mess now. He wasn´t making any sense.

“ _Bro, I´m not saying you are, but the fact that you don´t know what´s going on with you tells me you have feelings for him.”_ Liam said and he was the one making sense. This is the part where Liam´s logic comes in. “ _You are one of the most confident persons I´ve known, you don´t care about random hook-ups or bimbo bitches. Once you start to have feelings towards someone you become a hot mess.”_  Liam said.

“ _Have you ever noticed that you only need my advice when you start to have feelings towards someone?”_ Liam asked but it was not a rhetorical question. “ _Huh_?”

“No, I haven´t noticed. But I still think you´re overreacting Lee.” Said Chris trying to compose himself.

“ _Suit yourself big bro. Call me when you open your eyes”_ And then, just like that, he hung up.

 

Present.

 _Oh God, I think Liam might be right._ Then his phone rang and it was Ella.

“Morning darling” Ella said. “I´m waiting for you in the car outside”

“I´ll be right there” Chris said and hung up.

 

Chris Evans

 

“ _WHAT THE FUCK??”_ Seb yelled and Chris chuckled. “ _To whom? He better be waaay hotter than me, otherwise I´ll never forgive you”_

“Chris Hemsworth” Said Chris closing his eyes waiting for another big reaction.

“ _What?”_ Said Sebastian with an uncharacteristic dead-serious low voice.

“Chris Hemsworth” Repeated Chris but this time whispering.

“ _CHRIS FUCKING HEMSWORTH!”_ Yelled Sebastian. This was more like him _“I´ve wanted to tap that ass for as long as I can remember”_

 _“_ Hey! What about my ass?” Said Chris offended.

“ _Babe, you two are my Mecca, I have you both on a pedestal with lit candles praying to a Superior Being -that may not exist- to get you drunk as fuck so we could have a threesome in the middle of Time Square”_ Said Sebastian making Chris laugh his lungs out.

“You´re sick, you know that?” Joked Chris.

 _“Sick is the new hot”_ Seb continued to joke. “ _When can we meet? I want to hear all about it_ ”

“Maybe tonight we can go out for drinks you, me and Scar, what do you think?” Asked Chris.

“Sure, I haven´t seen that whore since she left to NY” Said Sebastian.

“Listen I gotta go, I have company, talk to you later, okay?” Said Chris remembering he had Jonathan and Annie waiting on him inside.

“ _Please do tap that ass_ ” Said Sebastian

“Is not him Seb, he´s upstairs changing” Said Chris frustrated

“ _Can you go upstairs and facetime so I can have a quick peek at the goods?"_

“Goodbye Sebastian” Chris cut him off and laughed. _He´s beyond redemption_

He walk towards the house and opened the door “Sorry about that”. Chris apologized.

“Don´t worry Chris” Said Jonathan. “Shall we?” He motioned them to sit so he could show them the portfolio.

“Hey guys, off I go” they all turned to see Hemsworth waking down the stairs without realizing they had company. “Oh sorry, I don´t mean to interrupt”

“You´re not” Said Chris smiling and Hemsworth returned it.

“I´m off to a meeting with some sponsors” Hemsworth said to Annie and Chris but only made eye contact with Chris.

“Remember we´ll meet you at the Mtv Interview this afternoon” Annie said.

“Yes, of course” Said Hemsworth without breaking eye contact with Chris. “Have a good morning” He then turned and went to the front door.

“Was that Chris Hemsworth?” Jonathan asked practically drooling all over the place.

“Yes, that was Mr. Hemsworth, and he´s also looking for his own place, if you do a good job I might be able to arrange a meeting with him” Annie said stern but polite.

“Sure, I´d appreciate that, Annie” Thanked Jonathan.

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“I´m hungry” Said Chris getting on the car after the photoshoot for the sponsors.

“Darling, didn´t you just eat breakfast?” Ella asked looking at Chris sitting next to her

He just looked at her with his ´Don´t you know who I am? ´ face and she just rolled her eyes with a smile and said “Don´t worry, we´re on our way to meet the Russo brothers at the restaurant”.

“Good, I feel like having a 5 pound Lobster” Smiled imagining the delicious meal.

“Please Chris, control yourself you´re having a BUSINESS lunch, you can have a salad” She said looking at Chris´s jaw fall open. “Afterwards you can have whatever you want”

“Fine” Said Chris looking out the window.

 “So, are you going to tell me why you´re both happy and depressed at the same time or am I going to need to take a guess?” Ella warned and Chris just turned towards her with a ´You witch´ face not believing how much she knew him.

“Let´s just say ´a lot´” said looking back out the window

“Since when do you keep secrets from me?” Ella asked.

She was right; Chris told Ella everything worth saying. But this time it was different, he didn´t even know where to start, let alone the reaction she could have once she knew.

“So?” She asked again. Then Chris pushed the button on the roof panel to close the divider of the limo

“Sorry” He says to the driver who was hoping they didn´t notice him so he could hear the gossip.

“That bad, huh?” Said Ella waiting for the divider to finished closing

“I think I might be gay” Said Chris nonchalant.

“What?” Ella yelled. “What in God´s name are you talking about?”

“I may or may not have kissed Chris” Said Chris.

“May or may not?” Ella´s eyes were wide open

“Depends on your reaction” Chris smiled like a twelve year old that just being naughty

Ella tried to compose herself, got the hair off of her face, like nothing was said.

“Okay, let´s try this again” She said. “You did what, now?”

“Twice” Chris confessed a little ashamed but still there was no regret on his look, in fact there was a little smile.

  She just put her face on her hands and remained silent.

“Why are you like this? You´re not the one going through a sexual epiphany” Said Chris putting a hand on her back confronting her

“Okay, stop! You´re not gay. Don’t get me wrong, I think you´re old enough to know what you like, but you´re definitely not gay. Is it possible to have feelings for someone on the same ´side´? Yes. But you like women, and you´ve never been in love with another man, _have you_?” She said suddenly looking at Chris and waiting on him to drop another bomb.

He just shook his head and put his hand on her back again

“I don’t know what happened but I think I really like him, and I also think he likes me back.” He said smiling like it´s no big deal.

“How is this even possible? You´ve been in the same house with him for less than a day and you already have feelings for each other?” She asked trying to get some common sense in him.

“Is not like I met him yesterday, we´ve been friends for a while now but this time we were alone and somehow we ´clicked´” Chris said

“´We Clicked´? What does that…? Does that mean what I think it means?” Ella dropped her jaw impressed of her assumption

“What? No!” Chris hurried to say after he caught her meaning. “We haven’t had sex yet”

Somehow the idea of him having sex with Evans ´lifted his spirits´-if you catch my drift-.

“Yet? So this is serious?” Ella asked going for the little bottle of Champagne on the side of the car and a glass. Is not like she wanted to celebrate, she just needed alcohol.

“Can I get a glass?” Asked Chris with an uncomfortable smile.

“No! I need you sober for the business meeting” She said pushing Chris´s hand away “Besides” and this she told to herself but still out loud “I think I might need it all”.

Chris just sat there with his hands inside his thighs looking at her pouring the entire bottle in the glass

“You might wanna go ahead and drink straight from the bottle” Chris tried to joke but he only got a death stare from Ella.

“Okay, too soon for jokes” He told to himself out loud.

“You got that right” Ella said going for another bottle.

 

 

 

Chris Evans

 

“So, remember Annie has my portfolio in her e-mail. Call me as soon as you´re ready to make some visits. Very nice to meet you Chris” Said Jonathan smiling “Annie”.

He turned around, got into his car and drove away.

“Did you like any of them” Annie asked knowing Chris didn´t.

“Honestly, no” Chris said laughing.

“I knew it” Annie said walking inside the house and closing the door behind her “So, what do you wanna do honey? Do you want me to get you another one?”

“Is this house for sale?” Asked Chris looking around the house.

“I don´t know sweetie, but I could ask” Said Annie going towards the sink for some water.

“Please do, I´ve started to like this house” Said Chris sitting in on the sofa in the living room

“Really? In one day?” She asked implying something

“How much longer do you need to like a house?” Asked Chris knowing Annie was up to something.

“I´m just saying” She said sitting next to him. “So, are you not going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Asked Chris like there was nothing to talk about.

“Honey, as much as you´d like for me to be a stranger sometimes, let me tell you a newsflash, I´m not” She said looking at him seriously. “You rested after I´ve been trying for weeks; you´re eating breakfast; you´re suddenly in love with this house, and finally but not least: you look really happy” With this, it was like he was just naked in front of her. “So, either the West Coast is doing miracles on you or Mr. Hemsworth has a big effect on you?”

 _I hate you._ Thought Chris. _How can she read me like this??_ He knew he was cornered.

“I´m not _in love_ with this house, I just really like it” Said Chris trying to dodge the bullet. “Ouch!” He said when Annie hit him on the arm. _For a woman so small she hits really hard._ He thought and then said: “That´s a reason for me to fire you”

“You love me and you can´t fire me” Said Annie with a victorious smile.

“You´re right, I love you” Said returning the smile.

“Christopher!” Yelled Annie and hit him again.

“Okay, okay, gosh!” He said rubbing his hand over the new-formed bruise.

They sat there for an hour talking, Annie was way different from Ella, she understood and supported Chris from the beginning. And as a matter of fact she encouraged him to pursuit the new opportunity.

As they were talking Chris´s phone started ringing and the most genuine smile crossed his face.

“Be, right back” Said Chris as he jumped off the couch and ran to the glass doors.

“Hey!” He said smiling and closing the door behind him.

“ _Hey_ ” Said Hemsworth “ _How´s you morning going so far?”_

 _“_ Sweell” Said Chris. _Sweell? What am I? Seventeen?_. He thought “I´m here talking to Annie” he said.

“ _Great, did you tell her about last night?”_ Hemsworth asked, normally Chris would have had lie, but he didn´t feel the need to.

“Yeah” He answered rubbing the back of his neck. “I just finished telling her, I hope you don’t mind”

 _“Not at all, I just told Ella. That woman knows me way too much”_ He said and they both laughed.

“Annie took it better than expected, I must admit” He said proud of his friendship with Annie.

“ _Yeah, well, Ella is a bit shocked. Nothing to worry about though”_ Hemsworth said looking at Ella struggling with her high hills. “ _I also think she´s drunk”_ He chuckled.

“Oh shit. Did you at least finished you lunch with the Russo?” Asked Chris a little worried about Hemsworth

“ _Nope, we just got to the restaurant and we´re waiting on them. Ella is yelling at the Maître and trying not to fall on her face”_ Said Chris looking at her while he finished a whiskey he secretly asked for.

“I hope everything goes smoothly” He wished.

“ _Listen, I want to talk to you tonight. I need to. And I´m calling you now just in case we can´t talk in private at the Interview”_ Said Hemsworth and Chris got really nervous.

“Yeah, sure! Me too” Chris said nonchalantly

 _“Don’t get the wrong idea. I do not regret last night´s events, okay?”_ Hemsworth reassured after he knew how he must have sounded.

Chris sighed relieved.

“I think I´m going to meet Scarlett and Sebastian after the Mtv interview we have this afternoon, Can we talk when I get home?” Chris asked sitting on a lawn chair

“ _Sure Chris. I´ll be waiting for you. Listen I got to go, before Ella brakes an ankle”_ Hemsworth said, they laughed and said their goodbyes.

“So, I´m guessing that wasn´t you mom” Annie asked as soon as Chris came back inside the house.

“No, it was Chris” Said Chris trying to hide a smile.

“Oh God, this is serious huh?” Ella asked watching Chris sit next to her.

“I think I really want to get to know him that way” He says rubbing his legs

 “Well honey I support you” She started saying. “But here´s a piece of advice…”

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“Well I think that went well” Said Chris helping Ella into the car. She was drunk AF. How could she not? She only had a salad and kept ordering bourbons one after another, she even tried to steal a lit cigarette from a man waiting on his car at the ballet parking.

 _What time is it?_ He thought looking at his watch. _Fuck 3:27 I need to get to the interview but I can´t look after Ella._

Once they arrived at the Mtv Building he steped outside and Ella tried to go after him. He pushed her back in the limo and told her: “Ella, darling. You´re drunk, you´re not coming with me today.” He smiled at her and when he saw she was about to protest he closed the door on her face and chuckled. Then he went to the driver´s side and ordered him to take her to her hotel no matter what she said.

The driver accepted and drove away as Chris entered the building.

Once inside he was approached by a tall beautiful woman from the Mtv staff. “Hello, Mr. Hemsworth. I´m Gwen. If you´re so kind, I´ll see you to the studio.” Then she motioned him to carry on to the elevators.

He was so excited he was going to see Evans, but there was another person he wanted to see almost as much as him; Tom.

Tom has being his friend since Thor, but they became so close. Even when Chris was in Melbourne and Tom in London they would video chat almost every day. He was going to provide the help the little turd of his brother didn´t.

Upstairs almost everyone had arrived; the Avengers cast, Scarlett, Chris, Jeremy, Cobie, Mark, Samuel and Stellan. There was just missing, RDJ and Tom.

As soon as everyone saw Chris enter the room they went crazy. They all hugged him and kissed him, but after each greeting he kept looking at Evans, like he was going to leave without saying goodbye. Once he finished saying hellos he went to Evans who was waiting on him. They couldn´t resist and they hugged each other as a bear hugged a honey tree.

Miraculously no-one seemed to care; they probably thought it was no big deal.

“Hi, everyone, I´m thrilled to see you all” Said Josh Horowitz –the interviewer- “I hope the ones that flew here had a nice trip. And beforehand I wanted to thank you all for coming here” He said and then Gwen came to him, told him something and he then proceeded. “Mr. Downy won´t be able to make it, but we can get started.”

As they were walking in, Tom Hiddlestone appeared and when Chris was going to say hello Tom got pulled by the arm by some other girl and walked him into another room.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the interview of the fanfic; the only difference is that is not from the first Avengers movie but from Avengers: Age of Ultron.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_DYKS8mhvQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddgwoz7UUsw
> 
>  
> 
> In my mind Hemsworth has long hair and Evans is just the same haha.
> 
> P.D: I hope this isn´t illegal or something, I´m a little paranoid.


	4. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit Sexual Content in this Chapter and probably in a lot of Chapters from now on.  
> If you dont like sexual content Im sorry but PG-13 ends here. Enjoy

Chapter III

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

Once they got out of the studios they all met at the office[s lobby and started chatting and making plans for the weekend –which is two days from now- and then Chris approached Evans and Scarlet.

“Hey Scar, may I steal Chris for a second?” Chris asked Scarlett as polite as he could

“Steal away sweetie” She said looking at them like she was up to something

“Don´t move” Chris said “I also want to make plans with you after I talk to Evans” and she nodded and smiled.

They backed away a bit from all their friends –still in sight though- and made sure no-one could hear them

“Since when do you call me Evans?” Evans asked smiling

“Sorry. It slipped out” Chris apologized. “So, are we still on for tonight?”

“Yeah, I was just talking about that with Scar. We´re meeting Sebastian in some bar” Said Evans reassuring Chris.

Suddenly Chris´s smile was whipped off. _He´s going to a bar?_ What if he gets drunk and someone tries to take advantage of him? Or he doesn´t know how to get home? _Calm down Chris, he´s not going to be alone, and by the way don’t be so possessive, or at least not yet._

Evans must have seen Chris´s face and told him:

“Don’t worry Chris, I won´t drink a single drop of alcohol, I know we have a pending conversation back at the house. We´re just going somewhere nice to catch up.

“No, no, Sorry. Go ahead and enjoy with your friends. I need to catch up with Tom too” Chris said smiling.

“Oh I didn´t see him inside” Evans said searching the room until he found him talking to Samuel and Stellan. “Oh, there he is. Go hang out with him; I know you two are good friends.”

“I´ll see if he doesn´t have plans already” Chris says looking at Tom across the room. “Let me talk to Scarlett first and make some plans for the weekend” He said, winked at Evans who smile at him and they both got blushed.

“Are you two hot? I mean in an actual temperature kind of hot” Scarlett asked them as they came back towards her

“What? Why?” Chris asks nervously.

“You´re both red” She points out

“Oh, yeah! It´s getting real hot in here” Evans said and started blowing air with his hand

“Mmm. Sure” She says suspecting something was going on.

“So, I hope Chris doesn´t have any problems but why don’t we throw a little get-together on Friday? Is that okay with you Chris?” Chris asked Evans and Scarlett was waiting on his approval so she could start screaming in happiness. Then her phone rang and she waited on Evans to answer to pick it up

“I was actually thinking the same thing. You know what?” Evans just whistled with two fingers –he could see Annie´s disapproval look from afar- “Hey guys. You´re all invited to mine and Hemsworth´s house this Friday for an Avengers get-together. Who´s on?” He asked and all around people started clapping.

 _Wait. Did he just say ´Mine and Hemsworth´s house´?_ Chris thought. _Well he definitely is comfortable around me._

“Sebastian wants to know if he´s invited” Scarlett asked Evans.

Evans took the phone from her and put in on speaker.

“Only Avengers cast, dude. Sorry” Evans said waiting on his well-deserved insult. Chris just stood there in the middle of them laughing

“ _You asshole”_ Sebastian said through the speaker. “ _You know what I´ll be there anyway”_

“We can always hire security” Chris said joining the joke

“That´s not a bad idea Chris” He laughed and then continued. ”Of course you´re also invited, you douche” Evans insulted him back “See you in a bit” and hung up.

“Well, have a lovely evening. If you´ll excuse me, there´s someone I also need to catch up with” Chris said, kissed Scarlett twice and hugged Evans.

Chris walked to the other side of the room and punched Tom in the arm while he was talking to Mark.

“Hey, _mate”_ Tom said mocking the aussie´s accent and then giving him a hug.

“How are you?” Chris asked

“Great, it was quite a long flight” said Tom as adorable as always.

“I know, I too hate those long flights” Chris said. “Do you have any plans right now?”

“I feel like I do now” He said smiling at Chris.

“Yes _mate_. You do now” Chris said as they walk towards the elevators.

 

Chris Evans

 

They were in an Irish Pub in Downtown LA. Sitting on a booth in a corner

“You did what?” Scarlett was astonished. Then she turned back to Sebastian who was smiling at her. “I don´t know what worries me the most” She says looking down at her Martini looking so serious.

Chris knew it was a hard pill to swallow but Scarlett is very understanding “What do you mean” he asked.

“I don´t know what worries me the most” She repeated and both Sebastian and Chris were now very serious. “That you and Hemsworth are in love…” and then she lifted her face to look at Chris. “Or that you told this asshole before me” She finished slapping Sebastian's arm making them both laugh

“Well, what does that tell you, honey? He likes me better” Sebastian said with a victorious smile.

“Tell him he´s wrong or I´ll start kicking ass” She said and finished her drink. “Honey” She called the waiter “We all need refills over here, and please, keep them coming”

“Another soda for you, sir?” The waiter asked Chris

“Yes, _Sir._ Another soda _?”_ Asked Scar, angry that he was the only one not drinking

“Yes, please” Said Chris, Looking at both of them. They couldn’t believe he wasn´t drinking

“Oh come on! Is not like he´s gonna mind that you drank a couple drinks with your friends” Scarlett told him

“He´s just worried he´s gonna have alcohol breath and Chris won´t kiss him again” Said Sebastian pouting like a baby

“Is not like that” Chris defended himself. “I just promised I would be totally sober for our conversation”

“Or maybe he´s just afraid he´s gonna lose control and rape that gorgeous ass as soon as he sees him” Scarlett told Sebastian who nodded at the possibility.

“That´s a more plausible scenario than mine” Sebastian adds

“Come on guys, you know I´m a stand-up guy” He said and they just looked at him for a second and then exploded in laughter. “Thanks guys. I appreciate it” He said smiling at them and took the last sip of his soda.

“Oh please Chris. We´ve both seen you in action. You really are a…” Sebastian turned towards Scarlett and asked “What did he call himself?”

“´Stand-up guy´” Scarlett joined

“Right, a ´Stand-up guy´” He resumed. “But it has never stopped you from fucking a bunch of chicks before.”

“With friends like these, what do I need enemies for?” Chris said and laughed

“So, back to seriousness” Scarlett said. “What do you think you´re gonna talk about once you get home?”

“I really don’t know” Said Chris in all honesty. “I suppose we´ll try to figure out where we are and what we want. Is the logical thing to do, right?”

They both nodded in agreement and the waiter came with their refills. Then toasted for new-found adventures

.

Chris Hemsworth

 

“Are you sure?” Asked Tom. They were on a terrace on the coast. Tom was drinking a Gin Tonic and Chris tonic water.

“Of course not” Answered Chris “But then again I was never certain about any relationship before. But this time is different, somehow I know it. And that´s what frightens me the most.”

“Well I´m quite happy for you, Chris. And don’t be afraid about the unknown. That´s why it´s call unknown. There are a million possible outcomes. Why is this time different than any other time? Just because he´s a man? You would be frightened about a relationship with a woman if you felt like this as well. So my advice is: Dive in ´Go for it‘ as Americans would say.”

“It´s late, I need to get back home before Chris arrives” Said Chris looking at his watch. “By the way are you coming to the get-together on Friday? 

“You bet, I´m staying nearby” Commented Tom

“Where?”

“111 Sea Lane Drive” Said Tom with a smile on his face.

“And that´s…where?” Chris said completely oblivious

“Chris, you live in 115” Said Tom very slowly.

“Oh do I?” Chris said “Don´t look at me like that. I only heard the address once” They laughed together as Chris motioned the waiter for the check.

A few minutes later the waiter came and they paid. They started walking towards the cars and hugged. Then they said their goodbyes and left.

On his way home, his car was behind Tom´s. He felt so relieved once he told Tom, he knew that if someone had the answers to his conundrum it would be him. But now that he thinks about it Liam wasn´t that far from the truth. 

In his own way Liam was right too. He did have feelings for Evans. And now he _needed_ to talk with Evans. It was something no schedule could postpone.

His phone beep with a text and read “ _I´m five minutes away. Are you there yet?”_

He then, saw Tom´s car turn left into a driveway and new he was already one house away. And judging from the text he knew Evans needed to talk to him as much as he did.

 _“Entering the house, see you in a bit, Human Dorito”_ And click send.

As soon as he arrived he came inside the house and turned on only the lights towards the kitchen and towards the yard. He wanted to have the conversation where hell broke loose.

He grabbed a couple of glasses and a bottle of scotch.

 

Chris Evans

 

Chris laughed at Hemsworth joke so hard the driver almost crashed.

“Thank you” He said to the driver when he pulled in at the driveway, got out, closed the door behind him and got inside the house

“Chris?” He said going towards the kitchen. “Chris? Where are you?”

“Outside” He heard and walk towards the sound.

“Hey” Said Chris with a shy grin on his face

“Hey” Returned Hemsworth with a huge smile. When Chris saw that his smile grew bigger. He spent the whole afternoon under the impression that in any moment Hemsworth would change his mind and would call off whatever the hell that was. But once he saw Hemsworth;s smile, he knew he hadn´t

“How was your night? Did you enjoy yourself?” Asked Hemsworth motioning him to take a sit next to him

“Yeah, you can never get bored around Sebastian and Scarlett, that´s for sure” Said sitting next to Hemsworth. “And yours? How was Tom?”

“Well, he´s definitely no Seb or Scar, but his fun in his own brilliant way” He said looking at Chris. “Did you know he´s staying two doors down?”

“No, I didn´t. What are the odds?” Said with a smile

“Close to none” Said Hemsworth while he poured two glasses of scotch.

“I thought the idea of not drinking tonight was to stay sober during our conversation” Said Chris not believing what he was seeing

“That was the idea. But now that we are together we can keep it in control. There´s no way in hell Sebastian and Scarlett were going to let you drink just one beer, am I right?” Chris knew Hemsworth was right; those two could be a handful

“You're right. If it was up to them I would be partying with them right now” He chuckled

“And if it was up to you?” Hemsworth asked.

“I´m here. Aren´t I.” Chris reassured “I´m not here because you told me to. I´m here because this is where I need to be” They clinked their glasses and each took a sip.

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“I haven´t been able to keep my mind away from this pool, you know” Said Chris looking at the pool. “And I´m not sure I want that either”.

“Do you have feelings for me?” Asked Evans. This question came with a dead serious expression.

The question was like an arrow, straight to the point.

“I do” Responded Chris. “The reason why they surface all of the sudden hit me a couple hours ago.”

“Do tell please” Said Evans getting closer to Chris

“They were always there” Chris watch Evans reaction. Like he was looking for something inside of himself. “But it wasn´t until yesterday that we were able to bond further than just having drinks with our friends all around us, or sitting on a business meeting. Last night we talked, shared our pasts, laughed, and drank. My mind can deceive me and tell me there were no feelings before, but my body betrayed my mind last night in this very pool”

Evans was hearing with astonishment all Chris was saying. And suddenly the last piece of the puzzle took its rightful place.

 “So, I think you know what I want. But just in case, I´ll tell you; I want to take a chance, I want us to give it a go, I don´t care about you being a man. I care about you and I want to be with you.” Chris said putting his heart on the table. Now it was up to Chris to take it or leave it.

 

Chris Evans

 

_He´s right. I need to start hanging out more with Tom. Scar and Seb are useless for these matters._

“When…” He cleared his throat. “When did you realize you´ve always had feelings for me?”

“This afternoon after the interview” Hemsworth said with embarassment all over his face. “I´m going to tell you something but I don´t want you to take it the wrong way.” Hemsworth waited for Chris to acknowledge the request and resumed “When you told me you were having drinks with Sebastian. I´m not proud of it because I am definitely not a jealous person and I know Sebastian. I know he´s a great person and I really care for him, he´s one of my closest friends too. But it was the idea of not being with you, and you being with someone else.” Hemsworth said and lowered his head.

Chris didn´t know what to do. He understood Hemsworth´s reason perfectly. 

Chris put a finger down Hemsworth's jaw and lifted his gorgeous face.

They gazed into each other’s eyes and for the first time he kissed Hemsworth who returned the kiss.

They kissed for minutes that felt like ages.

“So.” Hemsworth said once they parted lips. “Do _you_ have feelings for me too?” He needed no answer. He knew they had set something in motion.

“What do you think?” Chris answered. “But just in case it wasn´t clear enough I´ll show you again” And then he stood up, passed a leg over Chris´s and sat on his lap face to face. Then they started kissing again but with way more passion.

They kept kissing and Chris started feeling Hemsworth growing beneath him.

“I think, maybe we should stop” Said Chris looking down at Hemsworth who was clueless.

 

Flashback to this afternoon

 

“I think I really want to get to know him that way” He says rubbing his legs

 “Well honey I support you” She started saying. “But here´s a piece of advice…”

Annie and Chris were talking in the living room before they left for the Interview.

“What is it?” Chris asked Annie.

“Try as far as possible _not_ to have sex just yet” Annie said and she knew she was asking a lot from Chris. She knew Chris was very ´passionate´-to be PG-13- when he was in a relationship. Or even sometimes went he went out with Sebastian to bars, things could get a little out of hand.

But she knew when Chris wants to settle down he does. But since this is a new experience with no background she wanted to help him do it right.

Chris´s face was the one a kid would have when his parents promised him Disneyland and then backed out.

She tried to contain the laughter and failed.

“Sorry sweetie, but I do think it´s best for you to wait a little. I know you´re not strangers to each other this could be a relationship. I would be telling you the same if you wanted to settle down with a girl.”

Chris sighed and said “I know; You´re right. I want to do this the right way.”

“It comes from my personal experience. Wait” She said and saw desperation on his face already. ”Fine!. Wait at least a couple days. You´ll thank me” She said and winked at him

To say Chris was frustrated was an understatement.

 

Back to the Present.

“I think, maybe we should stop” Said Chris looking down at Hemsworth who was clueless.

“Did I do something wrong?” Hemsworth asked worried.

“No, no. On the contrary, you were doing great. A+” Chris joked and Hemsworth only responded with a sympathetic smile.

“You want to take it slow, don’t you?” Hemsworth asked as Evans stood up and went to his chair. Hemsworth had to rearrange his bulge and then pretended nothing happened. But Chris knew perfectly what was going on, he felt it until he stood up.

“Is not that I want to, I mean, I do, but...” He was a mess. “If it was up to me we would be fucking upstairs right now”

Hearing that word made Hemsworth swallow hard. Now it was him who needed to clear his throat.

“But you´re right. If we want this to work we have to _behave”_ Said Hemsworth sitting up straight and fixing his hair which Chris grabbed and pulled while they were kissing

 _´Behave´? God this is hard enough already without him talking to me like that._ Chris thought and tried to regain his posture. _Come on Chris! You can wait a couple of days, right?_

“So, what shall we do now?” Hemsworth asked. He was trying as hard as he could not to jump on Chris and devour him. It´s never been so hard to control himself.

“I need another drink, please?” Said Chris fanning himself with his hand trying to calm down.

Hemsworth started pouring the drinks, not double but triples. They both needed it.

Chris started drinking from his glass when Hemsworth went bottoms up. Chris just stood there with his glass half way to his mouth watching Hemsworth.

_God, he´s so fucking hot, look at him, just drinking. I can barely control myself._

Hemsworth started pouring another glass.

“Don´t you want to slow down a nudge?” Chris asked almost laughing.

“I´m trying to keep busy” Said Hemsworth smiling back. Then he stood up and went to the kitchen.

Two minutes later he came back with all the snacks in the house in his arms and put them on the table.

 “Do you want something?” Hemsworth asked opening a bag of potato ships.

“Why do you need to keep busy?” Chris asked looking at him like a crazy person

_Fuck, he´s so adorable when he eats like a troglodyte._

“Because I´m nervous” He said as he ate a potato ship

“And why are you nervous?” He really wanted for Hemsworth to spill it out

“Because I´m trying to control myself so I don’t jump at you right here right now and is really, really hard.” Finally said Hemsworth

“Is not easy for me either” Chris said devouring Hemsworth with his eyes. He felt in heat, he needed something only Hemsworth could give him

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

 _´This is not easy for me either´_ _Fuck Chris. Control yourself._ He thought. _Don’t give in._

Then Chris grabbed Evans hand to reassure him ´Everything is going to be fine´. As soon as they intertwined their fingers Evans started rubbing his fingers against Chris´s. And suddenly all was lost.

Chris turned to Evans who was already staring at him and jump at him kissing him like a beast. Like he has never kissed before. It was a carnal kiss but filled with passion and love.

This time it was Chris who sat on Evans while kissing him. And then started to rotate his hips. The friction of their penises was just too much.

Again. All was lost for both of them

Then Chris went for Evans neck. _Fuck! He tastes so good._

“I´ve changed my mind” Evans said gasping for air between kisses. “I can´t wait any longer”

“I was kinda hoping you would” Chris said parting their faces and with a mocking smile. “If I waited that long I was going to eat the entire house until we fucked”

Evans moaned at the word and pulled Chris back in for another kiss.  Then Evans started unbuttoning Chris´s shirt desperately, once it was open Evans targeted Chris´s n nipples and pecs. Chris just moaned and grabbed the back of Evans head to guide him towards his soft spots.

“Does this shirt mean anything to you?” Chris asked between moans

“No” Evans said plainly, he was busy introducing Chris´s abs to his tounge

“Remind me to write you a check” And then Chris just grabbed both sides of his shirt´s neck and ripped it in half. Evans just gasped and Chris started attacking Evans neck again.

“Should we go inside?” Evans asked in ecstasy

“You´re fainting already” Chris smiled “Babe, you´re in for a treat”

Then he stood up, pulled Evans up and went towards the glass doors.

“I need to know something first” Evans asked. “Is this something real or it´s just carnal?”

Chris just pushed him against the doors and gave him a sincere kiss. Nothing more than that but more than enough to show the love in it.

After they parted lips they both kept their eyes closed for a second and then opened them to see each other´s faces

“Does that answer your question?” Chris said also impressed of the magnitude of that small and sincere kiss.

They walked inside and started going upstairs leaving a trail of shoes, ripped shirts and pants.

They didn´t need to speak, it was all falling into place. They knew what to do, where to touch, where to kiss, and how.

 _On the same page_ , He thought.

They lied on the Evan´s bed without parting lips. Then Evans got on top of Chris and continued kissing his chest. Chris lifted his upper body and started returning the kisses; he focused on the nipples and abs. Evans was moaning like never before which turned Chris more than he would´ve care to admit.

Their tight boxers were all that was keeping them from going onwards and Evans knew it.

 

Chris Evans

 

He pushed Hemsworth back and continued to kiss his chest, making a stop on his nipples, his abs and bellybutton. Once he reached the waistband he licked the border driving Hemsworth mad. Until he lifted him and took the boxers off. And there it was; 8 inches of perfect, uncut and hard meat.

Chris contemplated it and took it in his hand. Hemsworth was moaning just by the heat eradiated from Chris´s hand. He started pumping it slowly up and down, it was the first time he had one in his hands other than his own. And then he licked from balls to tip.

Hemsworth eyes went to the back of his head, grasping the sheets making his knuckles white.

Then Chris pealed it exposing the beautiful purple, leaking head and taking it into his mouth. He couldn´t go too far though, he needed experience for that. But he managed to take in quite a bit. He started bobbing his head like those girls used to do on him. 

He started going faster and faster each time making Hemsworth breathe harder until he stopped with a ´pop´. He whole time was looking at Hemsworth face, so he could read what he wanted, and felt like he accomplished something given the state of Hemsworth who was red, hot and wanting more, much more.

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

 _Oh my God! He´s a natural._ Chris thought looking down at Evans taking his cock in his mouth and licking the sides and playing with the foreskin. _He needs to stop or else._

As soon as Chris heard the ´pop´ he pulled Evans up and rolled over him getting on top and biting his neck in the process.

“I need you” Evans said and Chris stopped to look at him serious.

“We don’t have to do that if you´re not ready.” Chris said, reassuring Evans that there was no hurry.

“I am. I want to” Evans said and kissed Chris in a more romantic way, setting the tone for the next step. “Please?”

 _How could I say no?_ Chris thought.

“I´ve got to prepare you first” Chris said looking down at him. Evans just nodded and Chris kissed him again before getting up and started going for Evans boxers. Once he removed them he lifted his left leg and started kissing his inner thigh going towards Evans cock.

Evans was now, feeling the same way he was making Chris feel; rapt

Once Chris got to his cock he started with his balls, licking them and sucking them whole. Then licked from underneath his balls to the tip of his cut cock.  Chris wasn´t as delicate as Evans this time, he started taking in all he could –which was almost all of it- and started bobbing his head. His hair falling on his face and Evans pulled it back so it wouldn´t get in the way of their eye contact.

They were synchronized.

Chris put his hand on Evans´s mouth who welcomed two fingers. He started sucking Chris´s fingers while Chris kept bobbing his head on Evans´s cock.

Chris removed his fingers from Evan´s mouth and asked “Are you ready?”

“Yes. Do it, please” Begged Evans

Chris started circling Evans´s hole and the said “Breathe in” and as soon as Evans did Chris inserted one finger.

Evans gasped for air feeling something entirely new for him. Something he never thought could bring such pleasure.

Chris started going deeper as he inserted a second finger. This time he made a form of a hook and started going for that ´magic´ spot so many people talked about. And then he found a bundle of muscles and started rubbing it. Judging by the enormous moan Evans released he knew he had found it.

“Oh, my fucking God!” Evans yelled and Chris smile proudly.

“You like that, baby?” Asked Chris.

Evans just kept moaning as Chris was still blowing him, and on top of that he had found his prostate. Evans was in cloud nine by then.

“I´ll take that as a yes” Chris smiled and resumed sucking and stretching him

“Chris, stop. I need you and I´m so, so close already” Begged Evans and Chris obliged happily

Evans went for his travel bag on top of his nightstand, fetched a condom and handed it to Chris.

He opened with his teeth and put it on.

“Here I go babe” Said Chris spitting on his hand and rubbing it on his dick before lining up with Evans´s entrance and pushing in until the head was in. Evans bit his lip hard trying to containing a scream. “Don´t do that babe, you´ll hurt yourself. Scream if you must” said Chris resting on top of Evans and caressing his cheek

“It´s so big babe. Keep going. Don't stop” Evans said containing another scream and putting his legs around Chris waist

“Shh, we´re almost there” Said Chris pushing the rest. Once he was completely inside he waited on Evans to signal him so he can continue.

“Are you okay?” Chris asked and Evans smiled at him

“Yeah, babe. Please start moving” And so did Chris do. The first few times he was slow and gentle. But then Evans started asking for more with his legs. They were pushing him into Evans.

Chris started going fast and hard. He kissed Evans who was in pain as he went faster, muffling his screams with his own mouth. They stood there kissing passionately as Chris kept pounding into his ass.

“Yes, yes, yes. Please don’t stop” Evans yelled as they parted lips. Once Chris started hitting Evans´s spot his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He kept hitting it and Evans bit Chris´s shoulder making him wince and they both moaned.

“Oh, shit. Oh, shit” Evans manage to say and then he came like an eruption that hit both their faces and their stomachs. He came without even touching himself. While Evans came he contracted his ass. Seeing Evans coming and his cock being squeezed inside Evans ass was just too much for Chris.

“Oh, fuuuck!” Said Chris “I´m cumming, I´m cumming” And then came inside the condom as their foreheads met looking into each other´s eyes.

They kept looking into each other´s eyes in the same position as they recovered the air

“Are you okay?” Chris asked worried he was too brutal for a first timer.

“I´m perfect, babe. I think I´ll never get enough of this” He smiled at Chris.

Then Chris rolled over lying next to Evans. He then put his hand on his stomach and realized it was covered in Evans´s cum.

He traced one long stream of cum with his finger and then put it all in his mouth. Evans was looking at him so excited. Chris savored it for a couple seconds and swallowed

“That´s exactly what I thought you´d taste like.” Chris said, they both laughed hard and they kissed the same way they kissed downstairs when Evans was nervous.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a VERY hard Chapter for me. Im drained.  
> I tried to be as original as I could  
> Sexual encounters are not as easy to write down as they are to read.  
> I really hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This Chapter contains explicit Sexual Content. Last warning my friends. ASSUME from now on that there will be sex in every Chapter :) Enjoy
> 
> Btw: Take 2 minutes of your valuable time to post a comment afterwards, you´re about to read 7.000 words it wont take you much time
> 
> Thanks :D

Chapter IV

 

Chris Evans

 

 _Oh my God. What time is it?_ Thought Chris in before opening his eyes. _Thank God I don´t have anything scheduled for this morning. What did Annie said I had at 5?_

He started opening his eyes. He was resting on Hemsworth´s chest. He was still soundly asleep. And he didn´t want to wake him up.

He looked at his watch and saw the time: _2:49pm. Holy shit, did we just sleep fourteen and a half hours???_. He carefully sat on the bed and look at Hemsworth lying naked next to him. He looked so hot, he wanted to stay there the whole day, but they couldn´t. He got out of the bed and started looking for his pants. _Where the hell are my pants?_. He found them half way on the stairs.

He looked in the pockets for his phone. _Nine missed calls and seventeen texts._ He walked back to his room and checked the calls. Five calls from Annie. _That´s no surprise._ Two from Sebastian and one from Scarlett. _They just wanted to know how my evening with Chris went._ And the last call from form Ella. _Fuck, she must have called me to check on Chris._

Hemsworth´s pants were on the second floor just outside the bedroom door. He searched for Hemsworth´s phone and laughed. _Sixteen calls, mostly from Ella and two also from Sebastian and Scarlett._ He then remembered that Sebastian, Tom and Hemsworth were as close as he was to Scar and Seb.

He looked at Hemsworth again and knew he had to wake him, they had schedules to follow. Actually, it´s a miracle that neither Ella nor Annie had showed up at the house yet. He probably had Sebastian to thank for that.

He went to Hemsworth and sat next to him.

“Hey baby, you gotta wake up” He said touching his pecs. But had no response. “Chris, babe. Wake up” Nothing. “Do you want me to kiss you untill you do? Because I will” He said and then saw the flash of a smile cross Hemsworth´s lips. And then he kissed him, at first there was no response, but seconds later Hemsworth was returning the kiss.

Then Hemsworth went for Chris´s arms and threw him on top of him both laughing.

“Morning, mate” Said Hemsworth with a cocky smile.

“So, you fucked me and I´m not you´re baby all of the sudden. Should I be worry that I´m just a one night stand?” Asked Chris kissing Hemsworth´s neck.

“From now on, you´re my one night stand, every single night.” Said Hemsworth allowing Chris to reach further into his neck.

“We need to get out of bed” Said Chris and stopped fooling around. Hemsworth made a complain noise when Chris stopped.

“Why? We don´t have anything schedule for this morning” Said Hemsworth. “Maybe more sex though” He said going for Chris´s mouth but he backed away.

“It´s almost three baby” Said Chris with a smile

“Fuck off” Said Hemsworth not believing a word. Chris just stood there and cocked his eyebrows. “Are you serious?” he asked. Chris showed him the time on his phone.

“We slept more than fourteen hours” Said Chris “Our phones almost exploded”

 “I think I´ve never slept that much, ever” Said Hemsworth sitting up on the bed. Then suddenly Chris laughed hard. “What?” Hemsworth asked smiling.

“You have something on your hair” Said Chris grabbing a lock of hair and putting it in front of his eyes and kept laughing

“Yeah? Well look at your belly” Said Hemsworth. Chris did so and saw himself cover in dry sperm. “We need to take a shower”

“Yes we do. But no monkey business” Said Chris starting to get off the bed.

“What? Are you sending me to my room?” Asked Hemsworth pouting

“Yup. And return Ella´s calls, I´ll do the same with Annie” Said Chris clicking on his phone. He put it on his ear and waited for Annie to answer.

Then Hemsworth kissed him on the back of his neck while passing by towards his room.

“ _Finally! I was about to drop by”_ Said Annie

“Hey sweetie” Said Chris “Sorry about that, I was asleep and my phone was downstairs” Chris lied.

“ _Sweetie, huh?”_ Annie caught the pet name “ _You sleept with Chris, didn´t you?”_

 _“_ What? Why would you think that?” Asked Chris. _This woman is impossible, She even knows when I´m lying on the phone, for Christ´s sake_

“ _I know you Chris, and you don’t throw around pet names unless you´re too happy about something. And the lie just confirmed it”_ She said.

_Goddamnit, this woman should be a spy, not an assistant_

_“_ Can we talk about it later?” Asked Chris

“ _Fine. I´m calling to remember that you have a meeting with the Russo brothers at 5pm,”_ Said Annie with a more subtle tone of voice “ _I´m waiting on the driver to take me over your house to pick you up. Be ready please”_

 _“_ When have I not?” Asked Chris running to the bathroom

“ _ComicCon 2009_ ” She reminded him

“You´re fired” Chris said while opening the water.

_“Ha!. Very funny. See you in 30´”_

_“_ Fine” Chris said and hung up.

He washed his teeth and saw he had dry cum all over his beard.

 

Chris Hemsworth.

 

“Hey Ella” Said Chris ashamed AF. He closed his bedroom door and went to sit on the bed

“ _I´ve called you a hundred times”_ She said worried

“Sorry, I overslept and left my phone elsewhere” Apologized Chris. “How are you?”

“ _Fine, thanks to you. I wanted to apologize about my behavior yesterday_ ” She said honestly. “ _It was very unprofessional and in poor taste of me to drink like that during working hours”_

“Ella, darling. Don´t worry. The directors didn´t even notice” Chris lied brazenly

“ _I´m not so sure about it, and then I left you alone on your interview with Mtv_ ” She said

“You didn´t miss anything” And she honestly didn´t.

“ _Well nevertheless, I´ll promise you it won´t happen again”_

 _“_ And I believe you” Chris smiled.

“ _Well, enjoy your free day, Okay?_ She said returning to the normality.

“Perfect, thank you Ella” Said Chris then hung up and went to Evans´s room

When he didn´t find him he went to the bathroom and saw Evans getting in the shower.

 _Fuck, look at that ass. I want to take a bite._ He thought looking at Evans applying shampoo on his hair.

He sneaked behind him and went straight for his ass cheeks.

“What the…?” Evans said “Chris, you scared me” and smiled but couldn´t open his eyes just yet.

“I thought you might need some help” Chris said being as corny as possible.

“Babe, I can´t. Annie is picking me up in 30´” He said going for the soap. “And if that´s what I think it is, you should go take a cold shower in your own bathroom” he laughed.

“Global warming is a very serious thing, you know? We should save as much water as we can” Chris said taking the soap from Evans and started running it on his back

“Is that so?” Evans said succumbing to Chris´s touch. “Could you be any less original?” he asked

“Is it working? Chris asked already knowing the answer

“Fuck! Yes it is” Evans said turning around and facing Chris for a passionate kiss. “You have 10 minutes I can get ready in 20´”

“So adorable of you to think you´re going last 10 minutes” Chris said ending the kiss and kneeling down.

“Oh, shit” Said Evans as Chris put his cock in his mouth.

 

Chris Evans

 

“Hey Annie” Chris said as soon as he got in the car. Again, just in time. Not even Hemsworth´s sexual appetite is able to break Chris´s luck on punctuality.

“Hey sweetie” She said kissing him on the cheek. “You look very alive today”

“How could I not? I slept half a day” Chris said smiling

“Thank the Lord for Mr. Hemsworth” she laughed.

“Indeed” He said “Listen, sorry I lied to you. You know that´s very uncharacteristic of me and you know that”

“I know” she said reassuring

“Is just that I didn´t quite followed the plan. I may have slipped.” She said a little ashamed

“And landed on top of Chris?” She finished laughing. “Honey don´t worry. I can understand that. Is not easy to be around a man like that”

“Am I allowed to be jealous?” Chris asked

“Why? You know I´m getting married in November and no Hemsworth is going to change that” She said smiling

“Jealous of you” Chris corrected “Up until this week you were checking my ass all the time. And now you tell me this? Oh, Annie I think we´re going to start having a bumpy road” He said and laughed.

“Listen. Mr. Perfect Little Bubble Butt” She started saying

“That´s more like it” Chris said.

“I talked to the studio´s guy who handles the real-estate” She said and Chris immediately knew what she was talking about. “And apparently the house is not for sale. Sorry sweetie”

Chris had disappointment all over his face

“But don´t worry, I know your taste and I already got in touch with two different realtors and they showed me some houses and I think you´re gonna love a couple of them” She said proud of herself.

“That´s my Annie” He thanked her.

They arrived at the restaurant 25 minutes early. And so, they went to the bar inside the restaurant.

“So, how was your day yesterday?” Annie asked as she got her Gin Tonic and Chris his whiskey and he immediately knew she wanted to talk about Hemsworth.

“Well, as you know Sebastian and Scarlett are a handful” He said trying to dodge the bullet although he knew he was just stalling.

“Mmm. Yes I know” She said playing dumb not wanting to aboard the subject just yet.

“And well, we went out for drinks as you already know” Chris knew he was being ridiculous because they both knew Annie is not talking about that. “And we went to an Irish Pub”

Annie just took a sip every now and then and nodded like saying: ´waste all the time you want, eventually you´re going to end up telling me everything´

“Mr. Evans?” Said one of the waiters. “Mr. Russo is already at the table”

“Saved by the bell” Annie told Chris as she hit his arm

“I have no idea what you´re talking about” Chris said laughing.

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

Chris was jogging shirtless and in shorts around the house, going to the beach and back. On his way back to the beach he found a familiar face standing there with a light-blue opened shirt and white shorts.

“Hey, Tom” Said Chris standing next to him, “What brings you by?”

“Hey. I was just walking around and saw you jogging from afar” Explained Tom. “Am I interrupting you?”

“Not at all, mate. I was just finishing my cardio” Said Chris with a smile. “Do you want to take the sun with me?

“I do actually; I just want to lie down for a while.” Said Tom going towards the recliners on the beach and Chris followed.

“How do you like your place?” Asked Chris as he lied down

“Lovely, though a bit lonely” Said Tom with a polite smile.

“Well, you can come visit me whenever you want, you do know that right?” Said Chris as adorable as always

“Yes I know, ditto by the way” Smiled Tom “You look rather happy today, Chris. Am I right to assume everything went as planned last night?”

Chris couldn´t help but to smile, he knew his friends could read him like and open book.

“Yes, we had a great talk last night” Chris said smiling more than he should have.

“And…? I´m quite sure that is not a ´We just talked´ smile” Tom said. Proving once again he´s more perceptive than leads on

“We may have had sex” Said Chris with an ashamed grin

“Wow, Cheers my friend” Said Tom smiling wide “May I ask how it was?”

“Of course you may. You are one of my closest friends. I trust you” Said Chris grabbing Tom by the shoulder

“What about Sebastian?” Asked Tom “I haven´t been able to talk to him since the interview ended”

“That turd hasn´t paid me any attention since I got here” Said Chris looking for his phone in his back pocket. “He went out for drinks with Chris yesterday and I´ve barely gotten one phone call from him this morning”

“At least that dashing bastard called you” Said Tom also going for his phone.

“I´m calling him” Sad Chris dialing Sebastian´s phone

“ _Morning, or should I say, afternoon sunshine”_ Said Sebastian through the speakers “ _Is your ass still hurting from last night?”_

“Uhm, Seb? I have company and you´re on speakers” Said Chris laughing

“ _Oh fuck! I, mean. Sorry._ ” Apologized Sebastian “ _Who am I also speaking to?_ ”

“Guess who, you asshole” Said Tom hiding his accent and smiling

“ _Try all you want to hide that stiff accent, Tom. You can´t speak like an American, give up man”_ Said Sebastian and they all laughed.

“ _Are you two together and neither one of you invited me?”_ Said Sebastian with fake hurting in his voice “ _I hope you two know our friendship in in decay”_

“Calm down Seb, that´s why I´m calling” Said Chris rolling his eyes at Sebastian´s drama “Where are you? Do you have any plans for right now?”

“ _Yes, I´m on my way to kick two of my friend´s ass”_ Said Sebastian angry “ _I´ll be there in 20´”_

“Okay, we´re at the beach” Said Chris and hung up

“Why is he always like that?” Asked Tom looking at Chris

“I think it was lack of air when he was born” Joked Chris and Tom laughed hard.

“So, where´s Chris?” Asked Tom and saw a smile crossing Chris´s mouth

“He had his meeting with the Russo brothers today” Said Chris smiling

“You are positively happy. You smile when you hear his name” Said Tom reading Chris´s expressions

“What are you talking about?” Asked Chris hiding his feelings “We started dating officially just yesterday”

“Yes, but the feelings didn´t appeir yesterday” Cut Tom

“No, but…” Chris started saying, feeling a little ambushed.

“You´re half way between ´liking´ him and ´in love´ with him” Tom said and now it was his time to grab Chris´s shoulder.

 _What is he talking about? I hate you, Tom._ Chris thought

“Well, we´ll see how it goes. Is not like I´m already _in love_ with Chris” Said Chris nonchalant

Tom noticed that Chris was playing hard and started browsing on the internet in his phone.

“What are you doing?” Chris asked

“This” Tom said, handing Chris his phone and saw a shirtless picture of Evans in google. Chris couldn´t help but to smile as wide as he could. “I rest my case” Said Tom after he corroborated his point

Chris realized he fell in Tom´s trap and just stood there looking at him with an ´I don´t believe you´ face

Tom was laughing hard

 _I hate you._ Thought Chris

Almost thirty minutes later Chris felt a quick and wet kiss on the back of his neck.

“Hey Seb” Said Chris cleaning himself from the wet kiss with the palm of his hand. “Are you ever going to stop doing that?

“When you stop being so damn hot” Laughed Sebastian. With a gift bag in his hand.

“So, for quite some time then?” Tom said hugging Sebastian awkwardly

“Hey! I´m dating someone now” Clarified Chris

“I don’t think he´s gonna have any problems with that” Sebastian stated. “I still grab his ass, and he doesn’t have a problem, I don’t think he´s gonna have a problem with this either”

“I do have a problem with that” Chris said

“Well suck it up, cuz I´m not going to stop” He laughed

“You´re sick, you know that?” Chris said laughing

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Sebastian asked

“Maybe because you are” Tom said as Sebastian grabbed his ass too

“Hey! Being a sex addict is not a bad thing” Sebastian defended himself

“Actually it is” Tom corrected “There even are meetings for people like you”

“No-one is like me” Sebastian said with a proud smile “I´m one of a kind”

They all laughed. And Chris couldn´t help to ask

“What´s that?” Chris asked intrigued.

“Oh, it´s a present for you and Chris” Sebastian said handing the gift bag to Chris “But you have to promise you´re going to open it together” he requested.

“Okay. I promise” Chris said putting the bag on the sand next to him

“So, how was sex last night?” Sebastian asked

“Is it so hard for you to be subtle?” Tom asked.

“Hey! If you had sex with me you´d know I can be subtle.” Sebastian winked at Tom “I just like to cut to the chase. So? How was it?

 “Okay, okay” Chris gave up. “It was indescribable, it was… perfect”

“Wow. That must be love, I´m happy for you, dude” Sebastian said sincerely and looking stunned. Chris and Tom looked at each other not believing what Sebastian just said. “So, did you tape it?”

 _There he is._ Chris thought.

It´s safe to say the whole night went pretty much like this.

 

Chris Evans

 

 “Very nice to see you again, Ms. Jones” Said Adam Carter –The reporter of the Los Angeles Time- to Annie 

"It was very nice to see you too” She said and waited for Chris.

“And it was very nice to see you again, Chris” Said Adam shaking Chris´s hand

“You too” Said Chris and started walking away with Annie and went for the ballet parking

“Where to Ms. Annie?” Asked the driver of the limo once they got in the car

They´ve already had the meeting with Joe Russo, went to a quick photoshoot and now there was one more thing they had left.

“Uhm” She said checking her phone for the address “195 S. Grand Avenue”. The driver acknowledge the order and drove away.

“Okay, now we´re heading for the Gucci meeting” Said reading from her phone. “And then…you are officially free for today” Said hoping the news would make him happy but Chris was looking out the window

“Great” He said not even looking at her

She looked at him and closed the divider of the limo. Chris noticed and knew there was no way around it

“Okay, spill it out” Said Annie “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. But you gotta give me something”

“I think I really, really like Chris” Admitted Chris looking at her “I can´t stop thinking about him. I just want to go home and see him.”

“And you will, sweetie” She sighed. “Did I ever tell you how I met Max?”

Chris thought about it for a minute, and realized she never told that part of the story. He knows they´ve been together for 4 years and he knows a great deal of their story. But that part never came up. He shook his head and she continued.

“It was kind of like your story” She said getting comfortable in her seat. “At first I didn’t like him and even though he won’t admit it I know he didn’t like me either” Chris smiled and so did she “Yes sweetie, not everyone is as fond of me as you are”

“But then, with time, we realized we were meant for each other; that as much as we wanted to resist those feelings were already there.” She continued.

“And what did you do?” Asked Chris

“We gave up on resisting it” She smiled at him “And now here we are, about to get married”

“And the point is…?” Asked Chris still not entirely knowing the whole point of this revelation

“The point being” She resumed “You can´t fight your heart. You can try to control it all you want but at the end your heart will take over your mind and will set free its will

Chris thought of what Hemsworth told him last night at the pool. They were right

“Love could be very intoxicating at the beginning, and that´s not necessarily a bad thing. In my experience that is very much needed” She said caressing his cheek “If this is real –which I really think it is- things won´t get back to normality. You won´t get over this ´love high´ you´ll just get used to being that ´high´. That´s why when things end, the hurting is bigger.”

The thought of things ending withdrew Chris´s smile.

“Hey, I´m not saying things will end. I mean, look at me” She said as she read Chris´s face “Learn from my story”

“I know, Annie. Is just that this feels so new it scares me a little. I´ve never felt like this before and I don’t know what it is just yet” Chris said and his phone rang.

“It´s Chris. Excuse me” Said Chris to Annie who nodded. “Hey” He said plainly

“ _Hey babe, am I interrupting something?_ ” Asked Hemsworth

“Not at all, I´m in the car with Annie” Chris said.

“ _Excellent. I hope it´s okay, I wanted to check on you”_ Hemsworth said and his heat melted a little. “ _How´s your day going_?”

“Exhausting, and we still have one more meeting to go to” Said Chris a little frustrated.

“ _Well, be strong. You´re almost done today_ ” Hemsworth said comforting Chris.

“Yeah I know, I can´t wait to get home and see you” Chris said and a smile appeared on his face “And how is _your_ day going?”

“ _Great. I´m actually at the beach with Tom and Seb having a chat_ ” Hemsworth told Chris.

“Oh, wow. Tell them to stay away from my property” Joked Chris

“ _So I´m your property now, huh?_ ” asked Hemsworth seriously

Chris thought it might have been bit too much to call Hemsworth his property, or at least too soon.

“Well, I don´t know. Uhm…of course not. I mean…” Chris started sweating

“ _I´m just messing with you babe. You too are mine_ ” Said Hemsworth with a chuckle

Chris just smiled his biggest smile.

“ _So, I guess I´ll see you after your meeting?_ ” Asked Hemsworth

“Yeah. I think I´ll be there in a couple hours.” Chris answered and then hung up.

“ _Great. See you soon” Said Hemsworth and the hung up._

Chris stood for a minute looking at the phone after the call with a smile on his face

“You don’t know, my ass” Annie said looking at him with a smile “You _are_ falling for him”

Annie´s phone then beep and she answered with a smile.

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

Chris phone beep and checked it as he walked towards Tom and Sebastian.

“Hey guys, I need your help” Chris said and both of his friends looked at him puzzled. “Do any of you know how to cook a romantic dinner? Cuz I don’t.” Chris said and both of them laughed at him

“We lost him” Sebastian told Tom

“Please?” Asked Chris pouting

“Fuck! I hate when you do that face” Said Sebastian standing up and going towards the house

“Ditto” Said Tom smiling at Chris who had a victorious face.

They walked inside the house through the kitchen and closed the door.

“What _do_ you know about cooking” Asked Sebastian looking at Chris.

“Uhm. Scramble eggs, omelets, that sort of things” Chris said and Sebastian jaw fell open. Tom just laughed.

“This is not a romantic breakfast Chris” Tom said putting a hand on his shoulder “Do you know how to cook other dishes besides those?”

“No! That´s why I´m asking you for help.” Chris said serious.

“How are you still alive?” Asked Sebastian with a smile

“Okay. How do you feel about Duck ala Orange?” Asked Tom and Sebastian agreed by nodding

Sebastian and Tom started cutting and slicing going from one side of the kitchen to the other. Chris just stood there looking at them work.

“That looks great” Chris said to Sebastian who was dipping the duck in juice “Can I help? I can make some killer eggs” Both Sebastian and Tom looked at him with a death stare.

“You´re useless” Sebastian said and Tom laughed “Go set the table and keep away from me or so help me God...”

Chris did so. He extended the table cloth and started setting the dishes and the cutlery. He then went to get some glasses and wine cups.

Once the table was perfectly set he went to the basement to get the most expensive bottle of wine he could find. Then he went upstairs to take a shower and change.

When he returned to the kitchen he grabbed his phone and sent another text.

“Look at you. My two little elves” Chris said with a radiant smile

“Fuck you” Sebastian said all sweaty while putting the duck in the oven.

“You wish” Chris responded with a chuckle

“Someday Chris, someday” Sebastian said taking a mental picture of that amazing dream "How´s the table looking?"

Chris´s phone beep and he read the text.

“Absolutely perfect." Chris said poudly "Are we done here? Not to be pushy or anything” Chris said embarrassed

“Yes, we just need to wait 15 more minutes and serve” Tom said also sweating.

“Excellent. But _you_ don’t have 15 minutes. Chris is about to get here and you need to go” Chris said with a stern look “Tell me how to serve the dish”

Tom explained Chris how to plate up while Sebastian was behind them running around the table undoing and correcting all of Chris´s  allegedly perfect work.

“Done, thank you two so much” Chris said as Sebastian recovered some air “Off you go now”

As Chris was pushing them out of the door Tom kept repeating the instructions

“You owe us, Chris. Big time” Sebastian said serious.

“Do you believe in God?” Chris asked them

“No” They both said at the same time not understanding where that came from

“Well, I was going to say: God will repay you” Chris said with a smile “But since you don’t believe in him, my thanks is going to be enough. See you tomorrow” And then closed the door.

Is not that Chris was such an jerk. Is just that ever since they started hanging out the three of them they would always do stuff like that to each other. But they were always there for each other when they needed it. And this time it was Chris who needed them.

 

Chris Evans

 

“Goodnight sweetie” Chris told Annie “Get some rest”

“Are you imitating me?” Annie joked.

Chris got out of the car and went to the front door.

“Chris?” Asked Chris with a smile on his face

“In the kitchen” Responded Hemsworth. Chris took his jacket off and threw it in the floor

Once he got in the kitchen his smile just grew bigger. Hemsworth was all dressed up in a light grey shirt underneath a black jacket offering a cup of wine.

Hemsworth walked towards Chris handed him the cup and kissed him on the lips passionately.

“I hope you´re hungry, I made Chicken ala Orange” Said Hemsworth so proud

“I didn´t know you were so skillful in the kitchen” Said Chris impressed going to stand next to Hemsworth and watching him plate up.

“Kitchen, bedroom, on top of the dinner table. You name it” And they both laughed and Hemsworth quickly kissed Chris on the neck making him bristle. “Take a sit babe”

They started eating and drinking, talking about their days –excluding the part where Tom and Sebastian cooked the meal they were  now eating obviously- And Chris grabbed Hemsworth´s hand.

“Thank you for this” Said Chris

“It was easier than you´d think” Said Hemsworth with a naughty smile.

“No, I mean for all. For checking on me, for waiting for me, for cooking me dinner” Said Chris honestly

“That´s part of the relationship we´re in, babe” Hemsworth said reassuring.

Chris smiled looking down.

“This Chicken was amazing” Said he said

“Indeed it was, humility aside” Hemsworth said

“Chris?” Chris looked deep into Hemsworth eyes. “This isn´t chicken, this is duck” added with an ´I caught you´ smile

“What? Can´t you difference chicken from duck?” Hemsworth said “You have a poor palate, babe” Hemsworth said staring to get up

“Chris. Did Tom and Seb cook this meal?” Chris asked as the realization hit him 

“Do you enjoy hurting my feelings? Because if this is the way…” Hemsworth said pretending to be deeply offended

“Chris?” Asked Chris 

“Yes. They did it” Hemsworth blurted embarrassed.

They kept looking at each other and exploded in laugher.

“Can I ask you something” Chris said looking into Hemsworth´s eyes

“Of course babe” Hemsworth answered

“How did you know I hadn´t eaten already?” Chris asked

Hemsworth just smiled a little embarrassed and said: “I texted Annie after we talked. I asked her and then later on she told me when you were on your way here” Hemsworth kept smiling shyly

“Again” Chris said taking Hemsworth hand in his own “Thank you for all”.

They stayed there for another half of hour until Hemsworth asked:

“Do you wanna to go to sleep?”

“Actually, I don’t know about you but I feel like taking a swim” Chris answered.

“I would love to. But aren´t you tired?” Hemsworth asked honestly

“Suddenly I feel recharged” Said Chris

“Shall we?”

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

As they walked out the door Evans started to remove his clothes. Chris just watched in awe the sculpture that was standing in front of him getting naked.

Once Evans was completely naked he kissed Chris on the lips and jumped in the pool.

Chris just stood there watching Evans resurface

“Are you gonna stand there all night watching me or are you getting in?” Evans said with a smile on his face.

Chris started to remove his clothes as Evans saw him doing it with delight

He jumped in and they went to each other.

“My feelings for you are growing so much, so fast” Chris said looking at Evans eyes

“You´re not the only one” Evans affirmed “I´ve been waiting all they to come back and see you”

Evans lowered his gaze

“What is it?” Chris asked with a frown

“I´m kinda scared” Evans said lifting his head with a sad smile

“Of what?” Chris asked

“This is happening too fast. And is too strong” Evans finally said “I know we´re getting to know each other that way and we´re currently in the ´love high´ phase. But my body demands to be around you.”

“What exactly is that scares you?” Asked Chris

“That I´ve never felt like this before. I´ve had relationships and I thought I´ve been in love. But if this is what ´love´ actually is, then I´ve never been in love before” Evans finished.

“I feel the exact same way” Chris added “I just found out that I´ve never been in love for real. It _is_ scary but that doesn´t mean is bad” Chris said caressing Evans cheek. “It means that the feelings are genuine”

“I need to be with you, Chris. I need to be around you, I need to wake up next to you. I _need_ you” Evans said and Chris kissed him passionately.

“Ditto” Chris managed to say after they parted lips. They just smiled at each other for a while

After a while they just started kissing a bit more passionately and hands started prowling and things began to get real hot.

“Do you want to continue this in the bedroom?” Chris asked with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

“Actually, I wouldn´t mind having sex out here” Said Evans with a horny look.

“Really?” Said Chris smiling proudly

“Yeah, I´ve never had outdoor sex” Evans said and Chris smiled a little embarrassed. “Really? Where?”

“I´m from Australia babe, there are thousands of places to have outdoor sex” Chris said squeezing Evans´s ass cheek

“Then, we gotta go there sometime” Evans added grasping Chris´s dick. Chris wasn´t expecting it and he gasped.

“Are you really into that kind of stuff?” Chris asked with a mischievous smile

“Yes. Though none of the girls I´ve been with were” Evans said as he began to peal Chris´s dick underwater

“Oh babe” Chris said trying to control himself “I was right from the beginning; we´re going to get along just fine”

“Oh really?” Evans said as he started rubbing his thump on Chris´s gland making him squirm “Where have you had sex, babe? I mean the worst or riskiest places” Evans had Chris under his complete control. Chris was mess with pleasure.

“Uhm…”Chris squirmed as Evans kept rubbing his fingers “You, you know…the usual places” he gasped for air “A couple of cars, in the ocean and a restroom once” Chris kept squirming in pleasure. “Babe please…”

"Any unfulfilled fantasy?" Evans asked

"Mmm" Chris moaned. And because he didn´t get an answer Evans squeezed Chris´s dick "Airplane. On an airplane, babe" Chris confessed and Evans grinned.

Chris´s dick was fully erect by now. And Evans started jerking him with one hand while the other kept rubbing the gland.

He kept doing that for a while and Chris just bit his fist. “Babe?” Evans didn´t answer. Chris was close now “Babe?” Evans ignored him looking straight into his eyes; Chris was about to cum “Babe!” Chris said desperately. And suddenly Evans stopped right when Chris was about to blow his load.

“Sorry, you were saying?” Evans smiled and Chris just looked at him incredulous

“What the hell babe?” Chris asked red as an apple

“Shall we get out and get down to business?”

“Oh, babe” Chris said shaking his head very slowly “You shouldn´t have done that” and the Cheshire cat grin came up again

Evans got out of the pool pulling Chris and then he remembered.

“Wait babe” Chris said and walked inside the house and seconds later came back with the gift bag “Sebastian got us this. He told me no to open it until we were together”

Evans took it and read the card on the outside. “To my two pieces of hot ass; Gift one of two” and then opened it finding a large size bottle of lube and probably around 300 ultra-thing condoms inside.

“Oh my god” Chris said looking inside the bag “Here´s another card” he opened it and read “I know this is all new for you two idiots, so this is the first of my two gifts to you. Enjoy _Fucking_ and use lots of lube. If you´re thinking in repaying me with a gift you can always invite me in. Your always willing third party for a threesome. Sebastian.”

Both of them laughed and looked at each other

“Let´s try them” Chris said.

 

Chris Evans

 

Chris grabbed Hemsworth from the semi hard cock and sat him on the lawn chair.

“Babe, I´m gonna suck your dick and then you´re going to fuck me right here, okay?” Chris said to Hemsworth who was more than happy to oblige

Chris got on his knees between Hemsworth´s legs and without even touching his dick he started licking all of it.

“Oh, fuck” Hemsworth said

Then when Hemsworth was fully hard again he began to suck it. The void he made with his mouth was so strong Hemsworth´s gland turned purple

“You like sucking my dick babe?” Hemsworth asked massaging Chris´s shoulders

“Yes baby, do you like how I do it” Chris asked looking at Hemsworth while he took it in his mouth once again

“Mhm” Hemsworth said tilting his head back. Chris grabbed Hemsworth´s hand and put them on the back of his head so Hemsworth could guide him

Hemsworth understood the movement and began guiding Chris, setting the pace.

After a few tries, Hemsworth noticed that Chris was almost deep throating him so he lifted Chris head a bit and started fucking his mouth

“That´s it babe, take it deep” Hemsworth said “Oh fuck” and moaned in pleasure.

Chris didn´t fall behind with the moaning, he was sucking and making sounds that drove Hemsworth mad with pleasure

Chris stopped to get some air but kept licking the sides of Hemsworth´s cock. After he recovered air he wanted to resume the blowjob

“Fuck my mouth babe, fuck it hard” Chris said never breaking eye contact. Hemsworth didn´t need to be asked twice and so he did. But now Chris was taking almost all of his cock.

“Do you like my cock babe? Do you like how I taste?” Hemsworth said. They were out of control

“Mhm” Was all Chris could muster as he kept sucking

After a while Chris just stopped and stoop up

“Stand up babe, and put on a condom. You´re fucking me from behind” Chris said.

Hemsworth loved how willing and dominant Chris had become. He put the condom on as Chris kneeled on the chair and Hemsworth stood behind him

“I need to prepare you babe” Hemsworth said concerned about Chris

“No, no fingers. I want you whole” Chris commanded. Hemsworth was having a hard time recognizing the man before him –not that he complained at the least- but he still wasn’t willing to hurt Chris that much

Hemsworth kneeled down with Chris´s ass right in front of his face. And he began to eat Chris´s hole

“Holy shit!” Said Chris moaning, he was expecting lube not Hemsworth´s tongue

Hemsworth started biting Chris´s ass cheeks and licking his hole with such intensity that Chris started to get really verbal.

“Of fuck, babe. That´s it, eat my hole. Stick your tongue in it. Yes just like that” Chris commanded

“Do you like it? Oh, Chris. You taste so good” Hemsworth told Chris.

Hemsworth started stretching Chris hole with his tongue and parting it with his fingers. The feeling oh Hemsworth´s tongue circling and entering his hole was so great, Chris couldn´t help but to start touching his own dick

“Chris please. Fuck me already. I need you” Chris begged.

Now that Hemsworth had stretched him at least a little he grabbed the lube in the gift bag next to him and lubed up both his dick and Chris´s ass.

“Are you ready babe?” Hemsworth asked still a little concerned.

“Yes babe. Get inside me” Chris told very excited

With this, Hemsworth lined up his dick to Chris entrance and pushed in. Even with lube it didn´t enter. Hemsworth was too wide to fuck without preparing Chris before.

“Babe, relax or I´m gonna need to prepare you” Hemsworth said caressing Chris´s back

“I´m relaxed babe. Just push in harder” Chris said offering his ass

“Chris, is going to hurt a lot” Hemsworth warned “And I don’t want that”

“Babe, please. Do it” Chris begged

Hemsworth thought about it for a second but the concern didn´t go away. He applied more lube to his dick

“Okay, breathe in deep, babe” Hemsworth said and pushed in all the way.

 Chris yelled so hard Tom probably heard the scream over his house.

“Are you okay?” Hemsworth asked while Chris just stood there still biting his fist.

Hemsworth waited a couple minutes till Chris´s was ready

“Fuck me babe” Chris said looking behind at Hemsworth

Hemsworth began pulling in and out slowly, letting Chris get used to the girth of his dick

Chris grabbed the back of Hemsworth´s head and pulled him in for a kiss. And in between kisses he said: “Faster baby, faster”

Hemsworth started to speed up until his pelvis was now meeting Chris´s ass cheeks

“That´s it babe. Fuck me. Fuck me hard” Chris said

“You like this, huh? You like it fast and hard?” Hemsworth asked as thrusted in.

“Mhm, babe. Oh fuuuuck” Chris yelled. Hemsworth figured he must have hit Chris´s prostate.

Hemsworth was like a jackhammer. Maintaining the same angle as Chris was fainting with pleasure.

“Babe please. Stop” Chris begged shaking like a leaf. Hemsworth was killing him.

“Did I hurt you babe?” Hemsworth asked very worried as Chris turned around to face him.

“Not at all. Oh my god. This is so good” Chris said as he went to change positions.

He grabbed Hemsworth by the hand kissed him and sat him on the chair.

Then he turned and lowered himself and Hemsworth stuck it in.

“Oh, shit” He said as Hemsworth entered him

“Fuck babe! You´re so tight” Hemsworth said tilting his head back

Chris started jumping up and down on Hemsworth´s cock making them both moan loudly.

“Keep jumping on my cock babe! Just like that” Hemsworth was in awe looking at his dick disappear in Chris´s ass

Chris lifted himself “Fuck me babe, as hard as you can. Make me cum”

Hemsworth did so. He started thrusting into Chris as fast and hard as his body allowed. They were fucking so fast they looked like they were vibrating

“Fuck me, fuck me” Chris managed to say

“Cum for me baby, cum” And just like that, as if Hemsworth had some kind power over Chris´s prostate, Chris came shooting all over the grass. Seeing Chris cumming drove Hemsworth to cum with him. “Babe I´m cumming, I´m cumming.”

“Cum for me too, cum inside of me” Chris said as Hemsworth screamed and succumbed on the chair. They were dripping sweat and shiny.

Chris turned around and sat on Hemsworth´s lap facing him. Then he rested on his chest.

“That. Was. Awesome” Hemsworth said gasping for air. He was now playing with Chris´s hair.

“It really was babe” Chris said and reached for a kiss.

They stayed like that, recovering for a long time until their breathing settle down

“Come on, big guy” Chris said standing up and offering a hand “Let´s go sleep” Hemsworth accepted the hand and stood up going towards the house.

 

 


	6. Chapter V (The Party)

Chapter V 

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

Sun was hitting straight at his face, they were way too tired to remember to close the blinds. Last night they fell asleep as soon as they touched the bed, Chris holding Evans close and Evans was resting his head on Chris´s chest.

Chris opened his eyes to see the merciless California sun coming through the window. He didn´t sleep so well last night, he had a very light nightmare, but a nightmare nonetheless. He then realized they were in the exact same position they fell asleep in.

Chris contemplated Evans´s face for a while and unconsciously he began caressing his back ever-so-slightly, until he grabbed Evans´s hand that rested across Chris´s belly and very carefully rolled him over to his back. He didn´t want to wake him just yet.

He got up and went to his bathroom across the hall to wash his teeth and use the toilet. When he was finished he started looking for his phone and found it downstairs on the dining room. He then began returning pending texts walking back to Evans´s bedroom. Once he got there he stood by the door looking at Evans sleep very soundly. He smiled a worried smile. He definitely had something on his mind.

He saw the time and it was 9:56am. He kissed Evans on the forehead and went to get dress. He put on sweatpants and a navy blue sweatshirt and went to the beach and started walking.

Once he arrived at his destination he knocked on the patio doors until they flung open

“Morning Tom” Chris said with a fake smile.

“Wow, I haven´t seen that face in quite some time” Tom said looking at Chris “Do come in”

“I hope I´m not interrupting anything” Chris said walking in Tom´s living room

“Only my morning tea” Tom said going towards the kitchen, grabbed his phone, typed something and went to get another mug for Chris “Start speaking. What happened?”

“Nothing happened, on the contrary, everything is perfect” Chris said but with no smile while he sat in the kitchen table

“Then why the face?” Tom said handing Chris the mug “Are you not happy with Chris?”

“No! Is nothing like that. I´m actually rather happy” Chris hurried to say

“Then? What is it?” Tom took a sit across from Chris

“Last night” Chris sighed “Last night was perfect. We ate; jumped in the pool…”Chris lowered his voice and said “Had sex. Everything was perfect”

Tom nodded in understanding and Chris continued

“The thing is, I´m a bit worried about our living situation” Chris said frustrated “I love being with him, I love when we receive each other at home, but that´s the thing. Home”

“Ah, yes” Tom figured “You´re troubled that living together so soon might hurt the relationship, are you not?”

Chris just nodded. He loved how perceptive and brilliant Tom was

“Have you told him so?” Toms asked and took a sip of his tea

“No, it sort of landed on me last night during a dream” Chris admitted "I got up feeling odd about it.”

“Yes, well” Tom started “It is indeed something delicate but not necessarily something to worry about”

“But what happens when we finish the shooting?” Chris asked with desperation on his face “Is he going to go back to Boston? Am I going to back to Melbourne? Is it too soon to be living in the same house? Should I move out to my own place?” Chris started blurting out looking for answers “Don´t get me wrong. I don’t want to move out. I´m just worried that I might suffocate him and screw the relationship up. I mean, I was welcomed at his house as a guest, but maybe not as his boyfriend”

“Wait. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here” Tom tried to calm Chris down “You need to sit and talk to him about you staying there. Listen to his opinion and his point of view. And about your future permanent location, the answer to that is right there: ¨Future¨. Worry about it when the time comes, Chris” Chris just remained there still looking at Tom speaking. “By then you´ll have a better look of the relationship and you two can make a prudent decision”

 “Why do you always have all the answers?” Chris asked “What did they feed you when you were growing up?”

Tom just smiled embarrassed

Chris heard someone walking down the stairs and Tom´s face went pale. “Tom? Are you down here?” Chris recognized the voice immediately and turned to see Sebastian standing right there half naked. “Chris! Holy shit!” Sebastian tried to smile. “What brings you by?”

Chris looked at Sebastian and then turned to look at Tom who had his face in his hands. And then turned to Sebastian again

“What…?” Chris stuttered “What´s going on here?” Chris asked stunned. He turned back to Tom “Did you two?” Chris couldn´t even say it. He just started moving his hands imitating a penetration

“Well, no... I mean, yes” Tom said embarrassed

 

Chris Evans

 

Chris´s phone started ringing and woke him after a few seconds. He extended his arm towards the nightstand and picked it up.

“Yeah?” Chris mumbled not even seeing the Caller ID.

“ _Are you still sleeping?_ ” Scarlett voice was unmistakable

“Yup. I don’t have anything scheduled for this morning” Chris explained.

“ _You lucky bastard_ ” Scarlett said “ _Listen, we all have the costume fitting this afternoon in Burbank. So since you already lost all the morning I´m going to have to let Sebastian in charge of tonight´s food and drinks_ ” Chris sat up straight and realized Hemsworth wasn´t there next to him

“Uhm, yeah” Chris said struggling with the sunshine “Sure, tell him to give me a call after you talk to him”

“ _Okay, see you at the studios at 1pm_ ” Scarlett said and hung up.

“Babe?” Chris asked “Babe? Are you in the bathroom?” And there was no answer

 _He´s probably working out outside or eating breakfast_. Chris thought to himself and laughed

He washed his teeth, put on a pair of boxers and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

As he entered the kitchen he realized Hemsworth wasn´t there either. But saw a piece of paper on the kitchen counter that read: _Went to Tom´s house down the beach, I´ll be right back._

He got his phone and called Annie

“ _Hi sweetie_ ” Annie said as sweet as always

“Hey Annie, how´s your morning going?” Chris asked as he grabbed the eggs from the fridge and put them on the counter.

“ _Good so far, I was about to call you actually. You have…”_ Annie started saying but got cut off by Chris

“Costume fitting in Burbank at 1pm. Yeah Scarlett just told me” Chris said and broke two eggs into the pan

“ _Exactly. I´ll be at your house around 11:30 so we can go together”_ Annie said

“Perfect. See you in a bit then” Chris said and hung up. Then he called Hemsworth.

 _“Hey babe, I´m sorry I left but I thought I´d be back by the time you got up”_ Hemsworth apologized

“Don’t worry babe, I found your note” Chris said but heard someone yelling in the back “Is everything okay over there?” Chris asked a bit worried

“ _Kind of. Nothing to worry about”_ Hemsworth changed the subject “ _I´ll be there quite soon_ ”

“Sure, don’t worry I just wanted to know if you were having breakfast” Chris explained

“Uhm. No babe, thanks though” Hemsworth said.

“Okay, _now_ I´m worried” Chris stopped slicing the onions

 _“Don´t babe, I swear it´s nothing to worry about”_ Hemsworth said trying to calm Chris down

“Fine, see you when you get here” Chris said

“ _Sure babe, thank you”_ Hemsworth said and hung up

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

 _What the fuck is happening?_ Chris thought _. Tom? Gay? And with Sebastian?_ It was just too much information to handle in such short time

“I sent you a text _not_ to come down” Tom defended himself

“And I told you I don’t know where my phone is” Sebastian barked

“And how was I supposed to know that” Tom asked taking both of his and Chris´s mugs away. Although Chris wasn´t finished. But Tom was way too distracted to notice

“Why didn´t you send him away?” Sebastian said looking all around for his phone

“Because he needed my advice” Tom again defended himself

“Listen, guys” Chris started saying still stunned by the new revelation “I´m going to leave you two alone, so you can have sex, I mean so you can have privacy and…uhm” Chris stood up and went towards the door “I´ll see you in Burbank Tom. Sebastian” Chris nodded his head and walked out.

“Chris, listen” Tom started following him “Let us explain”

“No need” Chris turned around to see them both at the door “Is your private lives and you are my friends. Nothing to worry about” Chris said while walking backwards

 _Holy shit. What am I supposed to say to Chris? He noticed something was off._ Chris thought. _Should I tell him? No. Chris you cannot, this is not yours to tell._ Chris debated while walking towards Evans house. _So you´re going to lie to Chris, great way to start a relationship_. Chris kept debating. _Of course I´m not going to lie. I just have to find a way to tell him without telling anything_

When he was at the glass doors he saw Chris cooking breakfast and couldn´t help but to smile. He opened the door and walked in

“Hey babe” Chris said smiling at him “How did you sleep?”

“As a baby” Evans said as Chris came up behind him and hugged him. “Everything okay over there? I heard yelling”

“Nothing to worry about, just a little situation with Tom and… and Sebastian” Chris managed to say trying not to raise any suspicions

“Something I need to know about?” Chris asked as he was serving on a plate

“Need? No, may interest you? Yes” Chris started saying and saw Evans food and his stomach started creaking “But if they ever decide you should know, it has to come from them. You understand that right?”

“Of course babe” Evans said walking around the counter with his food on his hands and saw Chris following the plate with his eyes. “It´s not your story to tell, I get it”

 _He´s so mature and understanding._ Chris thought

“Bon appetite babe” Chris said almost drooling while Evans sat on the table.

“Thank you” Evans just smiled back. He knew Chris changed his mind about not being hungry. Now Chris had a starving-puppy face.

Chris just sat there on the counter stool looking at Evans eat. After a while he grew tired

“Oh for God´s sake” Evans gave up “Are you really _not_ going to ask me for food?”

“No, babe” Chris tried to play it chill “I told you I´m not hungry” Chris lied

“Babe?” Evans called

“Uhm?” Chris responded

“Your plate is hidden in the oven” Evans said and Chris smiled and jumped off the stool towards the oven. Evans just laughed looking at him

“Oh baby, you´re the best” Chris said sitting next to Evans and started engulfing like an animal

“I know” Evans said smiling. “Scar called me this morning, she told me that she was calling Sebastian to take care of the food and drinks for tonight since we´re all going to Burbank and is already late to get that done.

“Great” Chris said kind of serious “Sebastian in charge. Good” He wasn’t talking about tonight, somehow that sentence made him picture Sebastian taking charge of Tom in the bedroom

Chris obviously finished his plate in half the time Evans did. But when he did, Chris knew it may be a good time to discuss the pending business between them

“Chris?” Chris grabbed Evans´s hand. “I need to ask you something”

Evans just nodded and Chris continued

“I want you to be completly honest, Okay? Now that we´re officially dating, do you have any problem with me living here?” Chris asked and his face was serious

“Wow” Evans said “I hadn´t thought about it. Why? Do you?”

“It´s _your_ house babe, you invited me to stay but as a guest, not as your boyfriend” Chris said a little embarrassed “I don’t want to suffocate you in your own home. I could always get my own place as planned if you want”

Evans thought about it for a second. But every now and then looked into Chris´s eyes.

“I don’t want you to leave, Chris” Evans said “But is good that we´re talking about this”

“I don’t want to go either” Chris said honestly “Maybe we can get some kind of arrangement”

Evans looked at him funny “What kind of arrangement?”

“We can alternate rooms, one night your room and the other in mine. We can always sleep in our own rooms. And if we ever decide to take a step back in the relationship, you have to understand that this is your house and you can ask me to move out any time you want.”

Evans was still looking at Chris funny

“I don’t like it much. But I think you´re right” Evans said “Can I ask where is this coming from?”

Chris debated whether to tell Evans about his dream or not. He decided he didn’t want to keep it from him, especially since he´s no telling him about Sebastian and Tom  

“Last night I had a bad dream” Chris started and Evans´s face changed in concern “Nothing to worry about though” Chris sighed “But in the dream I came home to find my suitcases in the front door and you waiting for me. In the dream you told me I wasn´t good enough and that I was suffocating you; that I needed to leave and never come back”

Evans lowered his face. He understood now where all was coming from

“Babe?” Evans started to say but Chris cut him off

“I know you would never do that babe. It was just a bad dream” Chris said smiling

“Let me talk. It sounds like a very bad dream. But let me reassure you myself that I would never be so ruthless, especially with you. No matter what” He put his other hand on Chris´s “Let´s do you plan half way. I´ll move into another guest room, when we sleep together we´ll sleep in the master bedroom but we both have our own separate rooms”

“And let me remind you” Evans continued “That this is not _my_ home, this is just the house where I´m staying here in LA. You and I are making this house a home. But from now on, this is _our_ place not just mine. I don’t want you to feel like a guess anymore, okay? Later on if we want, and we´re ready, we can find our own place that we both decide. What do you think?”

“I´d love that” Chris said “But I really don’t want to put you out”

“Just shut up, accept that this is your home too and kiss me” Evans said

“Fine” Chris said with a smile “God you´re so asphyxiating” Chris joked and Evans didn´t laughed “It… it was a joke” Chris explained. Evans just pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The kiss, as usual, started to get more passionate. They just couldn’t control themselves around the other

“We need to stop” Chris said regaining consciousness “Ella and Annie are probably on their way and we need to get ready”

 “Yes, you´re right” Evans said. But lately he wasn´t known for his self-control “But then again, I´ve never liked owing anyone anything” Evans said pushing his chair back “And I owe you a blowjob” And then he just dropped to his knees under the table

“Chris don’t do…” Too late, Evans had already started rubbing Chris´s dick over his sweatpants. “You do love sucking my cock, don’t you?” Chris said as Evans grabbed the waistband and undisclosed Chris´s dick

“You have no idea babe” Evans said and the he took Chris in his mouth deeply

“Oh, fuuuck” Chris manage to say.

Evans was bobbing his head up and down fast, stopping every now and then to attend Chris´s balls

“Oh babe, keep sucking me please” And so he did. Then he started jacking Chris off as he kept sucking. “Babe?” Chris started to feel the climax forming inside of him. “Babe, I´m cumming” Chris warned “Chris!” Chris yelled and came right in Evans´s mouth

Chris´s streams hit the back of Evans´s throat but didn´t swallowed

“I´m so sorry babe, I tried to warned you” Chris started saying and Evans just got out from under the table, stood up and kissed Chris passing all of this own cum into his mouth. A few drops escaped their mouths and fell on Chris´s sweatshirt but most remained in their mouths passing from tongue to tongue and then they both swallowed.

“Now we´re even” Evans said with drops hanging from his beard.

 _Where have you being all my life_. Chris thought

 

Chris Evans

 

 _Okay, that was way too hot._ Chris thought. _Where is all this kinkiness coming from?_

“Come on babe, we gotta get dressed before Ella and Annie show up” He said offering Hemsworth a napkin while he also cleaned himself up

 Then he saw out the glass doors. Sebastian was looking at them stunned but almost drooling

“Sebastian!” Chris shouted and went to open the door “How long have you been there?”

“I…I just got….Oh my God! That was SO hot” Sebastian started lying but realized he didn´t actually care “I knew you two would be a bomb together”

“Sebastian we don´t appreciate you sneaking on us like this” Chris said

“Yeah, Seb” Hemsworth started saying “Next time let us know that you´re there so we can put up a show” and then he smile

Chris just turned to see Hemsworth

"What?" Hemsworth said looking at Chris

“Duly Noted” Sebastian said walking in. Chris just stood there and gave up

“You two are crazy” Chris said   “Listen Seb, we need to get ready for this thing we have”

“I need to talk to Chris, it will only be a second” Sebastian begged

“Sorry Sebastian, Ella is coming right now to pick me up” Hemsworth apologized “We can talk tonight” He was now very serious. Chris assumed it probably had something to do with whatever the hell happened this morning

Sebastian looked disappointed

“Yeah, sure, no worries. Scar told me about tonight and I´ll get to it right now” He then went towards the front door

“We will talk this evening Seb” Hemsworth reassured him very seriously.

“Yeah sure” Seb said, opened the door and left.

Chris stood there looking at the whole interaction and knew it was far worse than he expected. He´s never seen Hemsworth so distant

“Babe?” Chris said but Hemsworth didn´t pay attention, he was lost in his thoughts. “Chris?” He called again

“Yeah” Hemsworth reacted. Chris motioned him to go upstairs with him

They each showered in their own bathrooms and got dressed. And a couple minutes later they heard a limo pull over in the driveway

“Chris?” Chris called out loud “They´re here, let´s go” he said grabbing his phone and wallet

They met on the hall and went down stairs.

“Shall we?” Hemsworth asked with a polite smile

They got in the car where Annie and Ella were waiting on them. They all said hello to each other and the car drove away

Ella was talking to Hemsworth, explaining their meeting in Burbank but Hemsworth was just nodding and Chris knew he wasn’t paying any attention. He then grabbed Hemsworth´s hand.

Ella saw them holding hands and blushed

 _What the hell happened over Tom´s house?_ Chris thought. He knew something really serious must have happened because is not like Sebastian to need to explain himself to anyone. _Why didn’t Sebastian just tell me? He´s much as a friend to me as he is to Chris_

They arrived at Disney Studios in Burbank. As soon as they all got out of the car Hemsworth´s phone started ringing. He saw the name and picked it up

“Hey” Hemsworth said trying to sound normal. “Yeah he came by but we couldn’t talk” Hemsworth kept listening “I´ll see you inside” and then hung up

“Is everything okay?” Chris asked

Hemsworth just nodded and then smiled at him

As soon as they got inside the reception Ella grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the side

“Mr. Evans, I mean Chris. Is there something wrong with Chris?” She asked him concerned “I noticed he was a little withdrawn on the way here. Did something happen?”

Hemsworth has already told him that Ella could be a little possessive or overprotective when it came to him. Although he knew she wasn´t blaming him she did seem to imply it

“I don’t know yet, something happen over at Tom´s” Chris said “Don’t worry, he´s fine”

She didn’t think so but thanked him anyway

“Hey there, Captain Rogers” Chris heard someone called him from behind

“RDJ!” Chris said “How are you man?” And then hugged Robert Downey Jr. “We missed you the other day at the Mtv Interview”

“Yeah I know, but I don’t know if you´re aware” RDJ said and lowered his voice “My father is very delicate right now, I was in NY with him” he explained

“Oh man, I´m sorry to hear that” Chris said sadly

“He´s recovering now, fortunately” He said “I just came to the meeting with Joe and whatever the other Russo´s name is and I´m going back to NY”

“When are you leaving? Chris and I are throwing a little get-together tonight at our place” Chris said and he knew he might be raising questions he didn´t know if he was prepare to answer

“Our place? So you two are staying together?” RDJ asked

“Yeah, It´s a very long story” Chris tried to change the subject.

Is not that he didn´t trust RDJ, is just that he´s not quite ready to tell anyone outside his closest friends.

“Well I´d love to hear about it but unfortunately I´m on my way to the airport now. We just finished up the meeting” He said

“Well I hope your dad recovers fast, man” Chris said putting his hand on RDJ´s shoulder “We need you here”

“I think I´ll be able to flight just in time before the shooting starts” He said

“Well, see you then bro” Chris said and RDJ went to say hello to Hemsworth before heading out of the building

“Poor Robert, did he tell you about his father?” Hemsworth asked Chris as he met him in the reception

“Yeah, he told me” Chris said looking out the doors. “He said he´s coming back in two weeks though”

“Mr. Hemsworth. Mr. Evans” One of the staff called “We´re ready for you” she said motioning them to go with her. Annie and Ella followed them

Once the fitting was done they met in a common room just outside the Costume Department

“Done?” Chris asked Hemsworth

“Yeah, apparently we´re all getting new costumes” Hemsworth said looking at Chris “I wished I had a small peek at you with the costume on” Hemsworth said getting closer to Chris who was blushing

“Knock it off, Chris” Chris said looking around

“I thought you said you were into public sex” Hemsworth said going for Chris´s ass

“Outdoor sex” Chris corrected him while pushing his hand away

“Tomato, tomato” Hemsworth said with the respective Australian and American accent

They heard someone clear their throat

“Ella!” Hemsworth said nervous “Are we done here?” he was trying to act normally

“Good to see you´re more…lifelike” She said looking at both of them with a reprehensive look “Yes, you´re done for the day, and Chris” She said to Chris Evans “Annie went to get some coffee and she told me to tell you if I saw you”

“I think I´ll join her before we leave” Chris said going towards the door as fast as he could

“The other way Chris” She said serious

Chris heard, turned around, walked pass them smiling an awkward smile and went out the other door.

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“Ella” Chris said with a sigh

“What?” She said like she didn’t do anything wrong

“You know what” Chris said looking her deeply “You´re psychopath side is showing” he said with a small smile “You´re acting like you always do when someone gets near me”

“I´ve never acted like that” She defended herself

Chris just looked at her

“Name one time” She said. And she shouldn’t have

“Uhm, most recently, the flight attendant” He said crossing his arms

“That doesn’t count” She said “She was drooling for you and ignoring me”

“The poor girl that was hitting on me in Liam´s birthday party?” Chris said

“Hey! I tripped and I spilled my drink in her horrendous dress” She said, again, defending herself “If anyhing I did her a favor”

“There´s no winning with you” Chris said coming closer to her “I really like Chris. I want to be with him. Can´t you be happy for me?”

“Chris this is not who you are” She finally said what she´s been waiting days to say

“What do you mean this is not who I am?” Chris asked surprised

They were raising their voices now. She grabbed Chris by the hand and pulled him into an empty office.

“Chris you´re not gay! I´ve seen you hit on tons of girls but never a man” She said looking very worried “This… this is just a phase you´re going through” this she said very desperately

“Ella” Chris grabbed her by the shoulders “This is not a phase, I do like Chris and I´m going to stay with him”

She looked at him almost crying and all of the sudden she jumped at him and kissed him

Chris was stunned –to say the least- and then he pushed her back

“Ella what the hell are you doing!?” Chris said whipping his mouth

“I love you Chris, I always have. But you´ve never even noticed me” She said crying

“You´re my assistant, of course I didn’t look at you like that” Chris said flipping out

“Give me a chance. Give _us_ a chance” She begged grabbing him by the hands

“No, Ella. I´m sorry. I´ve never looked at you like that and now I´m with Chris” He said and went towards the door

“I´ll tell everyone about you and Chris” She threatened him crying and shaking. But with a serious look

Chris´s heart broke. He turned around to face her. He couldn’t believe what Ella just did

“What?” he said

“I´ll go to the news and tell them all about you and Chris” she looked like she was about to have a nervous melt-down

“I don’t care, I´m proud to be with him. I don’t care if they find out” He said raising his voice

“And what about him?” She asked “Do you know for a fact that he doesn´t care either? Are you willing to throw him under the bus or ruin his career? Because I am”

"Don’t you dare doing something to Chris” He said getting close to her. He was dead serious and now she was actually scared of him “Do you hear me!” He yelled

She just stayed there shaking looking at him getting red with anger.

“Please Chris, I´m sorry. I don’t know got into me. I would never do something like that” Ella went for Chris´s hands and he pushed them away

“And you know something else?” Chris said very calmly but still red and serious “You can´t say anything either. You signed a non-disclosure contract. And if I ever see as much as a rumor printed on a Vietnamese restaurant take-out bag I´ll sue the hell out of you." He turned and went towards the door "Are we clear?” he asked while opening the door. But she didn´t answer.

 

Chris Evans

 

Chris was coming back to the common room where all of the cast members were, they were all hearing people yelling inside the of office but no one knew what it was about until the door opened and saw Hemsworth´s back, about to walk out.

“I said, are we clear?” Hemsworth repeated and he heard Ella say ´Yes´ inside. “Good. Oh, and in case it wasn´t clear. You´re fired” he walked out and slamed the door so hard the glass on the upper half broke falling on the floor in a million pieces. Once he turned he was taken aback when he saw all of his friends and co-workers looking at him in shock

No one has ever seen Hemsworth so mad, ever. He was red with anger and with red lipstick sprayed on the side of his mouth

Hemsworth just looked at all of them. Recognized the girl from the Studio and said:

“Send me the bill” and with that he walked over the shattered glass on the floor and out of the room.

“Chris!” Chris called him going after him, also Tom, Scarlett and Annie followed.

“I don’t want to talk about it” Hemsworth said with anger all over his face still walking towards the parking lot.

“Babe, it´s me” Chris said getting in front of him “Annie, could you get our car please?” He asked Annie who nodded and unlocked her phone

“What happened?” Chris asked, he couldn’t get Hemsworth to look at him so he grabbed both sides of his face and made him look at him

Hemsworth, worried about Ella´s threat, grabbed Chris´s hands and lowered them as gently as his anger allowed him

Chris watched him do it impressed 

“Baby, what´s going on?” Chris saw Hemsworth´s chest and neck and saw there were red spots all over them. Then he noticed the lipstick and connected the dots. Chris started pacing and they all looked at each other

“Chris” Tom said going to him “Calm down” and Hemsworth stopped

“Honey, tell us what´s going on, we´re worried about you” Scarlett said looking.

Hemsworth motioned them to get close.

“Ella. She threatened Chris” Hemsworth said. They all looked incredulous “She said that unless I give her a chance –romantically- she would go to the news and tell them all about us”

Although Hemsworth was talking to all of them he just kept looking at Chris

“That bitch” Scarlett said looking to the building like she could see Ella through the walls.

“She can´t do that” Tom said “She must have signed a contract”

“That´s what I told her” Hemsworth looked at Tom

“There´s the car” Annie told them “You go ahead; I forgot to get some papers inside. I´ll see you at your place” Annie told both Chrises

Scarlett must have caught something in Annie´s face and said

“I´ll see you tonight” She said walking behind Annie towards the building

Tom and both Chrises got in the car and they drove away.

 

Annie and Scarlett entered the building and wet to the office, Scarlett almost slipped on the broken glass on the floor if it wasn’t for Annie who was holding her arm.

They entered the office and saw Ella sitting in a sofa. She wasn´t crying anymore, she was there looking out the window still shaking with anger.

“Uhm, Ella, right?” Scarlett asked looking at her “Listen, my dear friend Chris” and Ella cut her off

“Which one?” Ella asked “The love of my life or the one that stole him from me?”

“Both of them actually” Scarlett said as she sat in a chair in front of her “Listen, I know love makes us do stupid things, I get it. We´ve all been there, right?” She said smiling and looking at Annie who nodded in agreement “The thing is, we don’t always get what we want, and the reason why _you_ are not getting what you want is because of Annie and me. You see, we are two dangerous and annoying bitches who will see that you never get around those two” She said and the smiled faded

“I have the feeling Scarlett will destroy you –physically- and I will destroy you legally and professionally” Annie said looking as serious as she could.

“Are we getting through that deeply disturbed head of yours?” Scarlett asked.

Ella was pale again; all she could do was nod.

“Great” Scarlett said smiling again “Have a very pleasant day or what´s left of it” and she stood up and went for the door.

“We´re not kidding” Said Annie seriously, even though she wasn’t scaring anyone

“Annie get out here and help me with this glass” Scarlett said from outside.

 

On the way back Hemsworth explained everything and Tom and Chris were in absolute shock that Ella would do something like that

“I always knew she liked me. But I never thought she could be capable of blackmailing me into a relationship with her” Hemsworth said with hurt in his voice “I used to see her jealousy as a protection mechanism but now I know what it really was”

Hemsworth was still shaking with anger. Chris just jumped at Hemsworth and kissed him right in front of Tom. He could feel Hemsworth stop shaking during the kiss

“Thank you for thinking of me, I know it wasn’t easy to hear all that stuff. But thank you anyway” Chris blurted out. “Now I need you to calm down”

“I can´t Chris!” Hemsworth said “He threatened you and I can´t have that from her or anyone for that matter” Chris´s heart melted a little hearing that

 

By the time they were pulling over at the driveway, Hemsworth was calmer and his natural color had returned 

“Tom could you please call everyone and tell them we´re not going to be able to host the party tonight?” Chris asked as he opened the door to the house.

“Hey! You´re back! What do you think?” Sebastian said all sweaty but proud.

He had decorated the entire house; there was even an enormous pennon that read “Avengers, Blow Me” as soon as you came in the house. There were avengers masks on a table next to the front door and cheesy avengers costumes hanging from a moving methalic hanger. Sebastian went over his head with this

Tom, Chris H. and Chris E. were speechless. Tom just shook his head no.

“What? Too much?” Sebastian asked confused

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“She did what now?” Sebastian asked Evans “Oh, she´s dead” he added as he started to device a plot against her

“Sebastian, don’t” Chris begged “She already knows she can´t say anything or I´ll sue her” 

“Yeah but that´s not enough” Sebastian kept pushing “She has to know that she can´t just…”

“Seb, please, knock it off” Evans said caressing Chris´s back.

“Fine, at what time did you tell the others to come over?” Sebastian asked changing the subject

“At nine” Evans said going for water “But I don´t think is such a good idea now”

“Yes well, I´ll start calling everyone” Tom said as he fetch his phone from the kitchen table

“What? No!” Sebastian yelled “Do you know how hard it was to make a pennon that big in such short notice?”

“Chris is not in the mood Seb” Evans said as he handed Chris a glass of water

“Actually, I could use a drink” Chris said smiling embarrassed

Sebastian smiled a ´There you go´ grin “Or drinks” he said making emphasis on the S

“Babe are you sure? We can do this some other time” Evans insisted

“Yeah, I need to distract myself” Chris said “Tom, tell them that they can come as planned, nothing has change”

Chris noticed that Evans was worried about him but he just wanted to be with their friends and drink his problems away

“Fine, babe, whatever you want” He smiled at him “I´m gonna go change then” and then went upstairs.

Chris, Tom and Sebastian stood there in an extremely awkward silence, just looking at each other.

“So, are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?” Tom said breaking the ice.

“I did promised Seb we would talk tonight” Chris said looking at both of them

The silence returned

“Listen, we wanted to tell you for quite some time” Tom started saying

“Quite some time?” Chris asked shocked “So this wasn´t a one-time thing?”

“Nope” Sebastian said nonchalantly “Five months now?” He asked Tom

 _Oh. My. God._ Chris thought

“So, you´ve been dating for five months now and neither one of you bother to tell me?” Chris asked giving no credit to his ears

“Hold your horses Aussie Cowboy” Sebastian said standing up straight “Nobody said anything about dating”

“We just have sex occasionally” Tom explained given Sebastian raises more questions than he answers

“So you´re fuck buddies” Chris said and they both nodded “Well this is better” said Chris

“Really?” Sebastian asked smiling

“Have you ever heard of sarcasm?” Chris said

“No, what´s that?” Sebastian replied

“The point is…” Tom said and Sebastian and Chris kept looking at each other

“The point is, since when are you gay?” Chris asked Tom

“Since when are _you?”_ Sebastian asked Chris

Chris loved those two, and he knew them for a while. He knew Sebastian was way beyond redemption but Tom, Tom has always been his Achilles Ankle. He always protected him like a little brother, even though Tom´s older than him

“Listen, I love you two, and you´re old enough to make your own choices. I have no problem with this ´arrangement´ of yours. I just wish you would have trusted me more and told me before I caught you” Chris finished, he stood up and went upstairs

Once he was in the master room, he noticed that Evans suitcases weren´t there anymore. He assumed Evans was following their arrangement and moved to the room next door.

He went to the bathroom, saw his watch and noticed he had plenty of time for a bath. It´s safe to say he had an eventful day.

An hour has passed and Chris just lied in the tub thinking about all his day. From his nightmare, to Tom, Sebastian and Ella´s incidents.

He made a mental note; he needed a new assistant _. Where could I get one? By the way, where did Ella come from? Was I paying her or was the studio? Never mind, I´ll call someone in the studios and ask for one. Do I know anyone at the studios? Besides the Russo brothers? Maybe I should call one of them to instruct me what to do_

“Chris!” He heard and turned around to see Evans standing in the doorway

“Babe?” Chris asked

“What happened? I called you like three times before you answered” Evans said worried coming to sit at the edge of the tub. He was already dressed but barefoot.

“Sorry babe, I was just thinking” Chris apologized.

“Well you´ve been thinking for over an hour, even Tom and Sebastian went home, got changed and came back” He said grabbing one of Chris´s locks. “Are you sure about tonight?”

“Yeah babe, I´m sure. And now that you´re here I´m even better” Chris said smiling at him

“Oh really? Why don’t you get out and get dressed, babe?” Evans asked

“I may need a few more minutes” Chris said looking at Evans “Do you have your phone on you?”

“No, I think I left it downstairs” Evans said trying to remember the location of his phone

“Good” Chris said

“Why?” Evans asked and immediately knew why. But it was too late.

Chris had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the tub splashing water everywhere.

“No! Chris! Come on, babe” Evans started yelling now completely wet and all dressed up. “My clothes!” He said trying to resist Chris´s hug but gave up

They were lucky the tub was as big and comfortable as it was

“I hate you” Evans said coupling himself next to Chris, in the same position they always sleep in, with Evans´s head on Chris´s bare chest and him holding his the back of Evans head

“No you don’t” Chris said hugging him close

“No I don’t” Evans repeated.

 

Chris Evans

 

They´ve been like this for almost thirty minutes. He was tracing his finger on Hemsworth´s pect and around his nipple. They were enjoying the moment, not talking just holding each other.

“Uhm, guys?” They turned to see Tom at the doorway covering his eyes with his hand since Hemsworth was naked. “I don’t mean to interrupt but the guests are starting to arrive”

“Thanks Tom” Hemsworth said barely moving

“Ready babe?” Chris asked looking up at him

“Yes. I´m way better now. You´ve recharged me” He said and kissed Chris on the forehead

They stood up and Chris started to get naked before getting out of the tub

“I´m sorry about your clothes babe, but I needed you” Hemsworth apologized sincerely

“I kinda figured it out. Don’t worry babe, I just need some fresh clothes and I´m done. I should get used to you throwing me into water though

A couple minutes later they came downstairs to find a whole bunch of their friends. Scarlet, Mark, Jeremy, Cobie, Gwyneth and Paul besides obviously Tom and Sebastian. There were still a few missing though like Samuel, Stellan, Annie and RDJ.

After the greetings Chris asked Scarlett where Samuel and Stellan were

“They couldn´t make it sweetie, Samuel had a family thing and Stellan flew back to Sweden” She explained “How is Chris?” She asked lowering her voice

“Better, he took an almost two hour bath” Chris told Scarlett

“Wow, that much?” Scar said

“He´s just had a lot in his plate today” Chris told without giving specifics about the situation between Tom, Sebastian and Hemsworth

 

They all move the party to yard; they were all talking in groups around the pool.

Sebastian rented a big rectangular table where they could all sit and talk together

Chris, Hemsworth, Tom, Sebastian, Cobie and Scarlett were sitting talking and having a good laugh while Gwyneth, Mark and Paul kept talking across the pool

Chris was happy to see Hemsworth making jokes and talking. He knew having to fire Ella was no easy thing, he really cared for her. But now, Hemsworth was trying not to make a big deal out of it.

“Do you want a refill babe?” Chris asked Hemsworth. They´ve been drinking vodka for a long while now and the effects of the alcohol are starting to show.

Not that it was a bad thing, Chris was willing to bet that all of the people in that table needed those effects, making them talk more, laugh, joke in other words; having a good time

“Yeah babe, thank you” Hemsworth said looking at him smiling his biggest smile. Chris got up and went for two more vodkas when Annie showed up

“Hey, sweetie! Annie said kissing his cheek “How´s Chris doing?” she asked looking at Hemsworth sitting across the pool

“Better, he´s acting like nothing happened” Chris said adding juice to their drinks

“We´ll, that´s not necessarily a good thing. He might be trying to hide his true feelings” She said with concern

“Yeah, but I don’t think he is though, we, talked about it and he was just angry at the beginning, but he rested a while before coming down to the party” Chris said leaving the specifics out of the conversation

“Well good. I was thinking” Annie started saying while Chris fixed her a drink too “That Chris can´t be without an assistant, so, it´s okay with you, I´m gonna offer my services until I can find someone exclusively for him. What do you think?” She asked looking straight at Chris eyes

“I think is a good idea” Chris said normally “I think his going to like that very much”

“Great, I´ll tell him tomorrow, so we don’t aboard the whole assistant situation again” She said

“An even better idea” Chris said, handed Annie her drink, grabbed the other two and went to sit next to Hemsworth

Hemsworth thanked him with his must sincere smile and took a sip. Then Hemsworth grabbed Chris´s hand under the table. He was telling a story of a snake he found in one of the rooms of his house in Australia.

“I went to take the snake out because I´m used to that kind of stuff happening. But when I realized it was a cotton mouth I just closed the door and left. I had to call Animal Control” He said with a chuckle

They all laughed

“Are they poisonous?” Scarlett asked amazed. Tom kept looking at Hemsworth like he needed to talk to him, but Hemsworth ignored him

“Extremely” Hemsworth said “They´re not aggressive but very territorials” he added

“How can you live in a place like that?” Scarlett asked all creeped out

“You get used to it” Hemsworth let go of Chris´s hand and took a sip of his drink “Schools in Australia teach us what to do in certain animal situations”

Hemsworth´s hand came down again but not to hold Chris´s hand but his inner thigh. Chris looked down and saw Hemsworth´s hand began to run all over it, from knee to crotch.

Chris gasped silently

“And you Chris?” Jeremy asked looking at him “Have you ever seen a loose snake?”

“Yeah” Chris answered trying to remain calm “Once. I was on trip with my family in Texas” Hemsworth´s hand reached his crotch and didn’t go away, he started rubbing it and Chris gasped again

“You okay?” Jeremy asked with a weird look on his face. Hemsworth just looked at him the same the same way

“Yeah, yeah” Chris said “Fine”

“Well I think I would faint as soon as I see one on the loose” Scarlett added and all heads turned to her except Chris´s who was looking down at his crotch

Hemsworth was now squeezing Chris´s dick over his pants. He could feel his erection growing. And so did Hemsworth who started fondling the shape of the erect member

Chris was red, with hotness and embarrassment and Hemsworth was just smiling at Scar but Chris knew he wasn’t smiling because of what she was saying, he was smiling thinking of the awkwardness in Chris´s face

When Hemsworth felt his dick fully grown he slide his hand inside Chris´s pants holding the member naked.

“Chris, please” Chris begged whispering

Hemsworth turned and asked very low “If you don’t like it why haven´t you pushed my hand away?”

 _Good question. Why haven´t I._ Chris though. But then he realized this was a game two could play so his hand went straight to Hemsworth´s crotch whose knee jumped at the unexpected move and hit the table making everything on it tremble.

“Sorry” Hemsworth said looking at everyone who looked at him

Ten minutes later they both were red, hot, sweaty and most of all, awkward. They kept answering in short sentences afraid a moan would slipped out

Hemsworth turned and whispered at Chris

“I need you right now” Hemsworth said looking deep into his eyes and rubbing Chris´s gland

“Chris, we´ve guests” Chris managed to say holding a moan in.

“Go to the right side of the pool house. I´ll be there in 5´” Hemsworth commanded and Chris shook his head no.

“Babe, not now” Chris begged even though he really wanted to go.

Hemsworth stood up trying to hide his erection from everyone and went inside the house. Chris waited a second and went towards the pool house

A couple minutes later Hemsworth came back outside with a huge speaker

“Who wants some music?” Hemsworth asked and they all cheered

“Sebastian come and be the DJ while I go get my iPod.” Hemsworth said

Chris was seeing this from afar thinking Hemsworth was brilliant. _Now we can make some noise._  He thought

Hemsworth began walking towards him making sure no one was looking at him go to the pool house while the music started playing

Once he got there he pushed Chris against the wall in a passionate kiss which was gladly returned

They were between a tall bush and the side of the pool house about thirty feet from their guests

Chris went for Hemsworth neck who had him pinned against the wall. They we moaning and cursing in pleasure until Hemsworth couldn’t resist anymore

“I need to have you babe” Hemsworth begged

“Do it, fuck me” Chris said undoing his pants as Hemsworth did the same with his.

“I brought the lube and condoms” Hemsworth said turning Chris around facing the wall

 _God I love him_. Chris thought

 

Hemsworth had to cover Chris´s mouth when his dick entered him.

Chris´s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Hemsworth started thrusting in slowly but each time going a bit faster and harder

“Babe you´re so tight, I love how you feel around me. I want to fuck your brains out” Hemsworth said as he grabbed both sides of Chris waist.

Hemsworth was now like a jackhammer, giving him all he had. Hitting Chris´s spot every now and making his knees faint.

“Babe, you´re hitting my spot. You´re gonna make me cum” Chris warned him and Hemsworth slowed down a nudge. Chris was moaning a bit too loud and so Hemsworth put Chris´s mouth to work, offering him two fingers for him to suck on

After a couple minutes Hemsworth speeded up again, and slowed back down. He was driving Chris insane with pleasure.

“That´s it babe, suck on my fingers” Hemsworth said and Chris kept licking them and pushing them inside his mouth, almost down his throat.

“Babe I wanna see you when you cum” Chris requested

Hemsworth pulled out and Chris turned around, then Hemsworth picked him up, pinned Chris against the wall and Chris put his legs around Hemsworth waist.

“Oh, fuuuck” Chris said when he entered him again

Hemsworth started pounding as fast as he could muffling Chris´s moans with kisses. Chris was in such pleasure that he bit Hemsworth shoulder and neck drawing a little blood each time. Hemsworth just winced and kept going

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” Chris commanded closing his eyes, when he opened he turned his head to see Tom standing in the shadows looking at them.

At first he wanted to stop, but he was in such ecstasy that it was out of the question. He just warned Hemsworth

“Babe, Tom” Chris said and Hemsworth turned still penetrating Chris.

Tom started to leave but couldn’t he kept witness those two having such passionate sex

Neither Chris nor Hemsworth seemed to care at all that Tom was watching them, they just kept fucking and kissing until Hemsworth started thrusting as fast as he could cumming inside of Chris.

Once Hemsworth recovered from his climax he put Chris down and dropped to his knees taking Chris penis in his mouth

“Oh, shit” Chris said as Hemsworth took almost all of him inside his mouth gaging and spitting.

Every now and then Hemsworth would turn to see Tom and continued his job with his eyes fixed on him. Chris was doing the same, when he was not seeing Hemsworth sucking his dick he was looking at Tom too.

“Chris, babe. I´m cumming. I´m cumming” Chris warned looking down at him

“Cum baby, I want to drink it all” Hemsworth said jerking Chris off

Then he came inside of Hemsworth´s mouth, who choked but never dropped a single drop, swallowing the whole load.

Tom just stood there looking at his best friend swallowing his boyfriend´s cum. His erected cock was showing through the pants, when he noticed it, he just left and went to the bathroom inside the house.

“That was so good” Hemsworth said getting up and kissing Chris “I really needed it babe, thank you”

“I know babe, but you owe me now” Chris said putting his pants back on

“Yeah right, because you didn’t enjoy it” Hemsworth said buckling his belt

“Shut up, and let´s go mingle before they notice” Chris said grabbing Hemsworth´s crotch

“Oh you want to go again?” Hemsworth said starting to remove his shirt.

“At ease, soldier” Chris joked and they left towards the house.

“Do you think they noticed?” Hemsworth asked going towards the table

“I know one who definitely did” Chris said looking at Tom who was trying hard not to make eye contact with them

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is the end of what I call "Phase A" I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.
> 
> I´m beginning to develop "Phase B" and I think I have some pretty good ideas, but I need feedback so I know people are interested.  
> I´m planing on introducing "Antagonists" and also diving deeper into Tom and Sebastian´s relationship
> 
> If I finally decide to publish "Phase B" it´ll be in aproximately 1 or 2 weeks from this publication
> 
> Enjoy guys :)

Chapter VI

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“Why did you do this to me?” Evans asked red in anger and tears streaming down his cheeks “How could you?”

“Babe, I swear. There was nothing I could´ve done” Chris apologized going for Evans´s hands who pushed him away

“You destroyed my career!” Evans yelled at him and began throwing everything he could find. He pushed a chair and flipped the kitchen table. The entire house was a mess

“Babe, I´m sorry” Chris said shaking

“Don’t talk to me; don’t ever speak to me again. I don’t wanna see you or hear about you. I want you gone of my house” Evans yelled

“I´m sorry, babe, I´m so sorry” Chris kept saying

 _Chris_.

 _Chris_. He kept hearing

“Chris wake up babe” Evans said sitting on the bed next to him

Chris woke up and when he saw Evans next to him on the bed he realized it was a nightmare. He smile his biggest smile

“Good morning babe” Chris said pulling Evans in for a bed hug

“Don´t ´good morning me´. You´ve been having nightmares for three days in a row.” Evans asked very worried “I didn´t want to tell you anything yesterday, but you had one too”

“Nothing to worry about babe” Chris said trying to pull him in again, and for the second time he was rejected

“Chris! You´ve been apologizing to me in your dreams” Evans said looking at him very sternly “Please tell me. Was it the same dream you´ve been having since Friday?”

Chris sighed

“No” Chris said looking down “Friday´s dream was about the house situation. And we´ve cleared that out”

“So?” Evans said “What were this last two about?” he asked

“Babe, seriously. Is not a big deal” Chris said starting to get out of the bed

“Christopher” Evans called making Chris turn around and face him

“Fine, Christopher” Chris said mocking. “The dream was about us, getting caught by paparazzi in a park somewhere kissing and holding hands” Chris sighed. He saw how Evans face changed from serious to concern. “And then” Chris looked down again “And then you blamed me when you saw the news”

Evans just stood there looking at him thinking

“And you went crazy and torn the house down and kicked me out” He kept looking at his lap

“This is all Ella´s fault” Evans said looking out the window

“Probably” Chris said getting up “I´m gonna take a shower babe” Chris said leaning in for a kiss and walked to his bathroom

Chris knew it wasn’t a big deal, it just bothered him. All he was angry about was the lack of sleep. He wasn’t worried, he wasn’t scared. He was just a little concerned about Evans.

He didn´t have a problem with coming out in public. But Ella made sure he weren’t so sure about Evans. And it was normal; he couldn’t assume Evans was as willing to do something like that overnight

He got in the shower and started washing his hair

 _How come Tom hasn´t called me yet?_ Chris thought _. Is he mad at me for reacting so poorly about his relationship with Sebastian?_

Sebastian has called him the day before and they talked about Friday´s party. He didn’t seem to be aware of Tom´s little eavesdropping on him and Evansthat night

_But he hasn’t talked to Tom since Friday. It´s Sunday and he hasn’t even returned my calls. What´s going on? Is he ashamed? He´s not the one who was caught having sex his partner._

Chris closed the water and got out, dried up and washed his teeth. Once he was done, he sat on his bed looking out the window for a while. Then got dressed and out the bedroom.

When he returned to the master bedroom where they slept he found it empty. “Chris?” he called and went to Evans bedroom “Babe?” Nothing

He went downstairs and found him, Sebastian and Tom sitting on the kitchen table.

“Good morning?” Chris said not expecting them

“Good morning C” Sebastian said looking uncharacteristically serious “Having nightmares are we?”

Chris looked at Evans who looked a little ashamed and at Tom who wasn’t making any eye contact

“Still in it” Chris said and began to go upstairs again “I´m going back to bed"

“No you´re not” Evans said pulling him by the arm “You need to listen to all of us and get whatever that is bothering you out”

“Babe, I told you. It´s not necessary. I´m fine” Chris said a little annoyed

“No you´re not. You´re speaking in your dreams and shaking” Evans said

“And you rub my dick while you´re asleep and you don’t hear me complaining” Chris said smiling not to show his annoyance

“Chris, be serious please” Tom finally said “We need to talk about, Ella, you and Chris, Sebastian and me, and what happen on Friday”

“What happened with you and Sebastian?” Evans asked Tom

“What happened on Friday?” Sebastian asked Tom

“Well I´m going back to bed while you all catch up” Chris said but Evans grabbed him by the arm and pushed him into a chair.

“Okay. It´s time we all come clean” Evans said looking at Sebastian

“Why do I have to start?” He asked and they all looked at him. “Fine” he started saying “Tom and I have been fuck buddies for five months” He said

Evans jaw flew open.

“What?” Evans said “Is that what you couldn’t tell me on Friday?” he asked looking at Chris.

Chris just nodded

“I´m sorry we didn’t say anything to either one of you” Tom said and then looked at Chris “And we´re sorry we put you in that uncomfortable position where you couldn’t tell Chris”

“Apology accepted” Chris said and looked at Evans

“Yeah, yeah. Accepted” Evans said still processing the information “We´ll circle back to that”

“And finally” Tom said looking at Sebastian first and then at both Chrises “I´m sorry I caught you having sex and stayed there watching you” he said. Sebastian yelled ´what the hell´ and he proceeded “I shouldn´t have but I did and I´m truly sorry”

“Can we come back to that later too?” Sebastian asked

“We´re the ones who are sorry” Chris said “We saw you standing there and we didn’t stop” He turned to look at Evans like he was saying something with his eyes and Evans nodded “In fact it kinda turned us on.” This time it was Sebastian´s jaw that flew open “But that doesn’t excuse us for leaving our guests to have sex” He finished but the added “And it was this one´s fault” He said pointing at Evans

“What?” Evans asked “How is it my fault that you were jerking me off under the table while we were all talking?”

“You what?” Sebastian asked picturing that magical moment but Tom´s fist on his arm brought him back to reality

“If you weren’t so hot I wouldn’t have” Chris said smiling

“Okay, okay” Sebastian said rolling his eyes “We get it, you’re in love, blah, blah, blah”

“Now that all is forgiven we need to talk about Ella” Evans said looking at Chris

“What about her?” Chris asked

“Whatever the hell that woman told you obviously had some effect on you” Tom said

“If you´re dreaming about that kind of stuff is obvious that she was the one that put the idea in your head” Evans said “What is it that really worries you?”

“You” Chris said plainly

“What do you mean me?” Evans asked

“I´m worried that our relationship is going to hurt our careers and you´ll leave me” Chris said “I´m worried that we´re never going to be able to walk on the streets holding hands or kissing in public”

“Wait Chris” Sebastian said “There´s a lot of openly gay actors in the industry that are still getting parts. I mean, look at Neil Patrick-Harris, Jim Parsons, and Matt Bomer, and don’t even get me started with Sir. Ian McKellen”

Evans and Tom just nodded in agreement

“Yeah but they´re all stuck” Chris started explaining “Well except Ian. The point is, they´re all reduced to playing series roles and when they´re called in for a movie they´re stuck with small parts. I´m worried we´re going to get fired and you´ll never forgive me” He finished looking at Evans

“Babe, even if that was the case, which is not, I would never blame you. You´re not holding a gun to my head and forcing me to be with you” Evans said holding Chris´s hand

“And they can´t fire us because of that” Tom said looking at Chris “We all have contracts for the next nine years. You two are main characters in the MCU, I´m the main villain and Seb is the new character who will become a hero later on” He said making very valid points “And once we´re done with Marvel, we´re going to be known by everyone in the industry. So don’t worry”

“Babe, would you feel better if we came out as a couple?” Evans said “Soon the rumors are going to start flying anyway”

“Why would they?” Chris asked looking at Evans funny

“Because I´m not planning to leave you any time soon” He finished looking at Chris with a smile

“Neither am I babe” Chris returned the smile “But no, I think it would be best if we talked to our lawyers first, just in case”

“Smart” Tom said

 

Chris Evans

 

“Are you feeling better about it?” Chris asked Hemsworth who nodded “Great, cuz I don’t want to hear about this Ella shit anymore. Okay?

Again Hemsworth nodded

“That reminds me, I talked to Annie at the party and she asked me if it was okay with me for her to offer her services until she finds you a new assistant” Chris said proud of Annie

“That would be awesome babe, what did you tell her?” Hemsworth asked relieved

“That it was fine with me as long as it was to you” Chris finished “I think you should give her a call tomorrow and let her know your answer”

“Will do babe” Hemsworth said leaning in for a kiss

“Okay. I thinks that’s our cue Tom ´Littleasstone´” Sebastian said mocking Tom´s last name

“Think you´re quite right Sexbastian” Tom said as they stood up and said goodbyes

“So, what do you wanna do?” Chris asked

“I´m kinda hungry” Hemsworth said rubbing his belly

“Kinda, huh? I don’t think we have enough food for you alone for the whole day” Chris laughed and went to the fridge

“Are you saying I eat too much?” Hemsworth asked offended

“That wouldn’t even start to describe it babe” Chris said laughing as he started to slice an onion

Hemsworth walked behind Chris and hugged him

“Maybe I should eat you instead” Hemsworth said grabbing Chris´s ass cheeks and squeezing them

_God! This man is relentless. I don’t know which is bigger, his food appetite or his sexual one._

“As much as I´d love that” Chris started saying pushing him away “I´m still recovering from last night”

He remembered last night when he met one of Hemsworth´s thrusts and fell out of the bed hurting his back

“Again, I am so, so sorry babe” Hemsworth apologized sincerely “I know can get carried away. But with you I don’t know what happens to me. I can´t control myself” He smiled, kissed Chris on the neck who backed away because it tickles him “You make me an animal”

“Babe, don’t worry about it, I can handle you” Chris reassured him “But you were an animal long before we met” he finished laughing

They finished cooking, ate and went to the living room to watch some TV.

There, Chris had an idea.

“Hey, let´s get to know each other ever further. Wanna play Q&A´s?” Chris asked

“Sure babe” said Hemsworth holding Chris closer into his nook “I´m an open book”

“Great let me see if I can find some basic questions online” Chris said browsing on his phone

A couple seconds later he found them

“Okay, it says 20 Questions but some are extremely bad let´s do 10 and we select them” Chris said sitting up and lying on the other side of the sofa so they would be face to face. “I´ll go first”

Hemsworth nodded and Chris began

“1st question: Dog or cat? I´m definitely a dog person, you?”

“Dog definitely” Hemsworth said and Chris handed him his phone. “Okay 2nd Question: Favorite band, classical and modern. My favorite classical band is Guns & Roses, and modern maybe Awolnation. You”

“Uhm, classical I´d have to say: Aerosmith. And Modern: 3 Doors Down” Chris answered

Hemsworth handed him the phone

“Okay 3rd Question: Who was your first celebrity crush? Wow I think it might have been Michelle Pfeiffer and yours”

“Wow, good one. I think mine was and always will be Sharon Stone” Hemsworth said tilting his head back

“Should I be jealous?” and both laughed and Chris handed the phone

“4th Question: Favorite Music? Uhm, Rock all the way, duh” Hemsworth said “And yours?”

“I love all kinds of music” Chris started explaining “But I think my favorite would be the instrumental kind”

“How so?” Hemsworth asked

“I love instrumental music, in fact my favorite composer… and please don’t laugh, is John Williams” Chris said a little ashamed

“John Williams as in Shindler´s List, Harry Potter and Star Wars?” Hemsworth asked

“The one and only” Chris said “I think he truly is one of the greatest minds alive”

“Why would you think I would laugh about it?” Hemsworth asked

“I don’t know, maybe because is not very usual? Chris said “Up until a few weeks ago I used to go to sleep listening to him”

“Why did you stopped?” Hemsworth asked

“Because people warned me it´s not healthy to listen to music whilst sleeping”

“Do you have a favorite song of him?”

“Across the Stars” Chris answered “I´ve dreamt about going to a private concert where he directs and they play that song”

“You´ll have to play it for me someday”

“Will do. Next question” Chris said “Favorite movie: The Godfather”

“Good one. Mine is Thor obviously” Hemsworth said and they both laughed “Just kidding. I think it would be 12 Angry Men”

“I´ve never seen it” Chris admitted

“What?” Hemsworth said “Is a bloody classic. If you want we can watch it afterwards”

“Sure babe” Chris said and handed the phone

“Okay 6th Question: Favorite song?” Hemsworth asked and thought about it “Undisclosed Desires by Muse”

“No way in hell” Chris said slapping Hemsworth´s thigh “Mine too”

“Seriously?” Hemsworth asked

“Yeah, then follows Cough Syrup by John the Giant and How to Save a Life by The Fray” Chris said smiling

“Oh I love those too” Hemsworth said “See, we have something in common”

Hemsworth turned over the phone and resumed

“7th: Favorite Car? Okay, Aston Martin One-77 for sure” Chris said with dreamy eyes

“I know that car, in fact I´ve driven it” Hemsworth admitted

“What?!” Chris didn’t believe him

“Yup, Anthony Pratt has one” Hemsworth explained “He´s one of the richest men in Australia and he lives a couple houses down my street”

“I hate you dude!” Chris kicked him

“If you ever come with me to Australia I may be able to convince him to borrow it” Hemsworth said

“I´m buying the tickets” Chris said joking

“You do know is a thirteen hour flight, don’t you?” Hemsworth warned

“I don’t care” Chris laughs “What´s yours?”

“A Lambo Aventador” Hemsworth says happily

“I can´t have my favorite care because there´s only 77 in the whole world but why don’t you get yours?” Chris askes like is no big deal

“Because is a half a million dollar car and I spent half my year here in LA” Hemsworth explains

“Then buy two” Chris said nonchalantly

“You know what? Why don’t I?” Hemsworth said sarcastically

Chris just saw him seriously

“Are you serious?” Hemsworth asked

“Yeah I am” Chris said “I can go with you to the dealer”

“Babe, I don’t even own a house here” Hemsworth explained

“Well we both need to buy a house here” Chris said “If you haven´t bought the house by the time I do you can keep the car in my house”

“Okay babe, we´ll do that” Hemsworth said and got the phone from Chris.

He turned it off and put it on the table

“Let´s spice things up, we still have 3 more questions” Hemsworth said sitting up straight

“You know what? Lets” Chris said also getting more comfortable on the couch “I´ll go first”

Hemsworth nodded and Chris continued

“How old were you when you first had sex?” Chris asked with a naughty smile

“I knew you were going to start with that one” Hemsworth said “I was 16”

“Really? That young?” Chris nodded with a smile “I was 19”

“19?! Seriously?” Hemsworth asked and laughed hard “Well I get it babe, I´ve seen pictures of you at that age and you were so ugly”

“Hey asshole” Chris said smiling “My momma told me I was handsome” Hemsworth was crying with laughter

He waited a while till Hemsworth recovered

“I was just kidding babe” Hemsworth said removing a tear that was rolling down his cheek

“Mhm” Chris said “It´s your turn” and kicked Hemsworth´s leg

“Uhm, who was it with?” Hemsworth asked

“My high school girlfriend” Chris said embarrassed “You?”

“I´m not proud of it” Hemsworth said and Chris lowered his head smiling just imagining the answer “My best friend´s sister” Hemsworth said with a naughty smile “She was almost 10 years older than me”

“It seems like you were a handful, don’t you?” Chris asked smiling

“Maybe” Hemsworth said “But I´m way more mature than that now”

“Are you really?” Chris said with a sarcastic look. “Okay, final question: Where was it? Mine was…” And Chris laughed “At the graduation ceremony” he laughed and Hemsworth was impressed

“Nice one babe!” Hemsworth said proudly “Uhm, mine was… again, I´m not proud of it, on my best friend´s bed while he was passed out downstairs”

“Oh my God! Dude!” Chris said “You suck. Did he ever find out?” he asked

“I should think so. He caught us sleeping naked the next morning” Hemsworth admitted “He punched me in the face and threw me out”

Chris laughed hard

“You had it coming” Chris said and they both laughed

They finished the game and then watched a bunch of each other´s favorite movies. They ordered food and kept watching more movies. It was definitely a stay-in day. In their pajamas, eating, laughing, cuddling and finally but not least, sex.

“Hey, there´s one more question I want to ask” Hemsworth said looking up at Chris. This time it was Hemsworth who was resting in Chris´s chest and being held by him.

“What is it babe?” Chris asked nonchalantly

Hemsworth sat up and looked deep into Chris´s eyes

“Would you like be my first?” Hemsworth asked

“Your first what?” Chris said making sure Hemsworth was talking about the same thing he was thinking

“Would _you_ fuck _me_?” Hemsworth asked smiling

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“Are… are you sure babe?” Evans asked stunned

“Yes babe, I am” Chris said running his hand on Evans´s leg “I can´t imagine doing it with anyone else”

“I… I´d love to” Evans said almost speechless “But I don’t want you to do it just because I needed a rest from last night. I was joking… well, partly” He finished with a smile.

“I know babe, but I want to do it” Chris said reassuring “I want you to feel what I feel when I´m inside of you. Besides I feel kinda selfish putting you through that every time we feel like it”

“Babe, you´re not putting me through anything I don’t want to. I do it because I like it and because I´m doing it with you” Evans said caressing Chris´s cheek

“Thank you” Chris said

“For what?” Evans asked

“For doing what you promised” Chris said leaning in “For giving us a chance”

“You know what? Let´s go ´pop you cherry´” Evans said smiling widely

“So classy” Chris said with a chuckle “Way to be romantic”

Evans stood up and offered Chris a hand

“Shall we?” Evans asked smiling

Chris just took it and stood up just to be surprised by a passionate kiss

Evans grabbed both sides of Chris head and crashed their lips, letting their tongues run free and explore each other´s mouths. Then hands started prowling and t-shirts were removed. Before Chris went for the aweatpants Evans stopped him

“Wait, let´s go to the bedroom” Evans said “I want to give you the same respect and commodity you gave me”

Chris smiled at him and gave him a small kiss

“Lead the way Cap” Chris said smiling

“Aye, aye, Thor” Evans said and pulled him by the hand

They went upstairs and Evans pushed Chris on the bed

“This is going to be fun” Evans said looking down at Chris who was starting to take his sweat pants off. “Hey, that´s my job” he said signaling Chris´s pants

He then jumped in and got on top of Chris, kissing him on the lips at first. Then he moved to Chris´s neck attacking it and sucking on. Chris tilted his head allowing Evans to enter while exploring Evans´s back and ass with his hands

“Hey, that´s off limits for you today” Evans said as soon as he felt Chris´s finger trying to get inside his hole

“Sorry, habits” Chris apologized pulling Evans back to his neck and Evans grabbed Chris´s hands and put them on the sides

“I´m in charge now” Evans said and Chris smiled.

Then Evans started going for Chris´s pecs and nipples making him moan. He was now leaving a trail of saliva and bites all over Chris´s chest. He winced and groaned every time Evans bit him and Evans knew he was loving it.

Then Evans went straight to Chris´s sweatpants sliding his tongue on the waistline making him moan once more

He lifted Chris´s pelvis up so he could remove the sweatpants exposing Chris´s hard cock. Then without even warning he engulfed it making Chris gasp with pleasure.

“Oh, babe” Chris started saying rolling his eyes back “That feels so good” said when Evans began licking his frenulum

“Oh does it?” And then started licking with frenzy and then engulfed it whole bobbing his head, letting it hit the back of his throat without even gagging

“Oh, fuck” Chris moaned

“Guide me babe, tell me how you like it” Evans said looking up at him. Chris immediately did as he was told and put his hands on the side of Evans head setting the speed, slow at first then fast and back to slow

“Fuck my face, babe” Evans said as soon as he got a chance.

Chris started lifting himself and back, repeatedly and fast closing his eyes in pleasure

After a while Evans stopped with a gag and a tear fell down his cheek

“Turn over babe, it´s my time to prepare you” He said with a smile bigger than his face

“You´re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Chris asked smiling back

“Yeah like you´re not” Evans said sarcastically

When Chris was on his stomach, Evans got between his legs and spread his ass cheeks, allowing easy access to Chris´s hole.

“Holy fuuuck” Chris said when he felt Evans´s tongue swirling around his hole, Evans was eating him, licking and biting all around his ass.

He then felt his tongue trying to break in and moaned grasping the sheets.

“Ready?” Evans said and began sucking his own fingers

“Yeah, babe, do it” Chris said kind of desperately

Evans circled the hold and spat. Then entered his index finger making Chris tighten his ass in pain

“Relax babe, it´ll hurt more” Evans said and ran the other hand on Chris´s back

Chris did as he was told and began adjusting to the new object.

Evans started rolling it for a couple minutes and inserted the medium finger.

“Fuck babe, it feels so weird” Chris said looking back at him

“But good weird, right?” Evans asked

“Still debating” Chris said smiling and moaning

Evans started scissoring, stretching and going deeper making Chris groan. Suddenly he found something he knew it was very special

“Hold that thought” Evans said smiling

“What do you mean?” Chris asked looking at him again

Then Evans started tapping that bundle of flesh

“Ohhh, my God” Chris said with white eyes.

“Verdict?” Evans asked as he kept hitting Chris´s prostate

“Soo good” Chris said sounding like a moan

Evans inserted a third finger and kept stretching getting him ready for the main event.

“I think you´re ready babe” Evans said biting Chris´s left cheek. Chris only moaned when Evans withdrew his fingers

Chris turned around while Evans put on the condom and lube and then pushed Evans on his back, he straddled his waist and felt Evans´s dick poking his ass. They made eye contact while Chris aligned and lowered himself. He felt Evans cock slide between his as cheeks and then Evans pushed in slowly

“Take a deep breath babe, I won´t lie it´ll hurt at first” Evans said when his dick couldn’t enter. Chris tried to lower himself even further wincing. “Don’t force yourself baby, I don’t want to hurt you” He said looking worried

“You won´t babe, it´s you and I want you. I want to be yours like you´re mine” Chris said looking down at Evans and then it slid in “You´re finally inside me babe” He said with a painful smile

They waited a couple minutes before Chris started going up and down slowly. They were feeling every inch of their connected bodies.

Evans kept touching and admiring Chris´s abs and lower belly while Chris´s cock was leaking precum onto Evans´s bellybutton 

After a few minutes Chris began speeding up jumping on Evans hardness. After a while their foreheads met and Evans started pivoting into Chris, making him wince and later on scream in pleasure. Evans pulled him into a kiss that muffled his moans. Evans pushed harder with every thrust until Chris yelled and sat back up.

“You found it babe, please, please keep hitting it” Chris begged

Evans tried to maintain the same angle hitting Chris´s prostate every time.

“Oh my god! It feels so good” Chris said. Evans was too concentrated feeling and delivering he couldn’t even answer, he just kept groaning

Chris´s head tilted back and Evans could appreciate the perfection of Chris´s body, he wanted to lick it and keep biting it. He grabbed and squeezed Chris´s pecs leaving red mark with his hands.

“Babe, you´re gonna make me cum, We better switch positions” Chris warned

Without even decupling Evans sat up rolling them both onto Chris´s back

Then Evans started thrusting into Chris as hard as he could with their foreheads together

“Yeah babe, keep fucking me. Please, don’t stop” Chris begged and Evans moaned. His balls were meeting Chris´s ass cheeks with every thrust.

After a while Chris couldn’t help but to grab his own dick and began jerking off. The pleasure was too much to ignore his own dick any longer

“Babe, don’t stop. I´m cumming, don’t stop I need you” Chris said going towards the orgasm

“I´m coming too babe” Evans replied “Ask me, Chris. Ask me to cum”

“Cum babe, please cum with me” Chris said, and as always, Chris´s command had an especial power that made Evans cum when requested, and so he did.

“Keep fucking me, keep fucking me! Oh shit” And then Chris came on his stomach

 Evans couldn’t help but to collapse on top of Chris both of them gasping for air.

After a couple minutes Evans lifted his head and saw into Chris´s eyes

“That was… incredible” Evans said “I… I think I…” Evans stuttered

“I love you too, babe” Chris said smiling at him and Evans smiled his biggest smile back at him

 

End of Phase A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember guys "Phase B" depends on your feedback. I feel there´s no point on me publishing if no one cares.
> 
> I know some of you like the story and I really apreciate the supportive comments.
> 
> Thank you all :)


	8. Phase B

Hey guys, sorry for the delay but I'm still alive lol

Phase B is finally here...

We're now entering a more deep and dramatic story between our two original characters, but as promised, I'm gonna dive in into Tombastian relationship a little further.  
I've "Promoted" them into Secondary Characters and will have their own POV's, not as regular as the main ones but they'll have their share.

I promise I'll try to give you _sex_  scenes in every chapter, but keep in mind is a hard thing to do. If you think I've become repetitive or if you think it lacks creativity you can go f*ck youself hahaha JK.

The first two chapters (7 and 8) are already done but in this phase I wont be publishing daily due to long trip I'm doing in a couple of weeks.

As usual, keep in mind Feedback is crucial for me or I lose interest in the matter. It doesn't matter if it's the same people commenting, and remember it doesnt have to be a good review, you can always give me your opinion on the chapter

Special thanks to Lindy526 and Pearhaye for their continuous interest and comments

Enjoy guys...


	9. Chapter VII

Phase B (Almost five months later)

 

Chapter VII

 

Chris Evans

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen” Chris heard the captain speak through the cabin speakers “As you can see, the Fasten your Seatbelts sign is now on. We might experience a tad of turbulence but nothing to worry about” Chris turned around to see Hemsworth completely asleep without even the least of concern “And also to inform you that in approximately 45 minutes we begin our descent into Boston Logan International Airport. Thank you” And the beep sounded

They already were throughout half the shooting and the directors agreed it was now time for the cast to have a two-week break before resuming.

Both Chrises had agreed to tell their families about their relationship during this break and Hemsworth insisted to tell Chris’s parents first so they wouldn’t hear it from anyone else. Apparently Hemsworth parents would be more 'comfortable' with it, and judging by the way he slept almost halfway throughout the flight, Chris was the only one nervous about this

He told his parents he wanted to go to Boston during the break and that he was bringing a friend. They were more than happy to hear about this and made arrangements to host them even though Chris had his own place in Boston. They obviously wanted to spend as much time as possible with him before he went back to LA.

His parents were great and loving, but even though he knew this he was worried. He knew his parents wouldn’t be as acceptant as the Hemsworth’s could be.

 _I know better than that_. He thought.

As much as he loved them and they loved him he knew his parents at the end of the day were the typical Bostonian Catholics, narrow minded and traditional. Introducing Hemsworth as his boyfriend might be a brick-sized pill to swallow, but he was sure this was the best way and not through a newspaper or magazine. He owed them that much

On the other hand, Hemsworth was completely oblivious about this and he knew he had to tell him some time soon. He’s been meaning to tell him for a while now but always ended up chickening out and postponing it. But now, as the pilot said, they had only 45 minutes before descending into Boston and still he wasn’t sure how to mention it to Hemsworth.

The turbulence began hitting the plane as it trembled lightly

 _This is a sign Chris; you have to tell him now before it’s too late_. Chris thought. _What do you think it_ _will happen when Chris realizes that my parents aren’t as open minded as his? He only agreed to come on this trip because you lead him on, thinking that mom and dad will be fine with it. And you know they won’t._

Another air stream hit the plane but this time way more aggressive. He could hear gasps and little screams all over the cabin.

When the third air stream hit them, Hemsworth unconsciously grabbed Chris’s hand which was on the armrest. Chris turned to see him still asleep and knew he wasn’t scare, how could he? He was asleep. It was a reflex to protect Chris.

 _Wake him up._ He thought looking at him. _You have to tell him that there will be some blowback. He needs to be aware of that._

He turned back to see Annie reading a book and Rachel -Hemsworth’s new disaster of an assistant- attempting to drink red wine during a turbulence wearing a white blouse. _It’s a miracle that that woman has survived 26 years_. She was always forgetting Hemsworth’s appointments and tripping all around. The only reason she was still working with Hemsworth was because he was too good to let her go. And Annie was always covering for her, making sure Hemsworth followed his schedule even though he wasn’t her responsibility.

 _Chris! Focus, wake Chris up and tell him before you land, idiot_. He thought

He put the back of his hand on Hemsworth’s cheek and caressed him.

“Babe?” Chris asked “Babe, wake up”

“Are we there yet?” Hemsworth bumbled out

“No Chris, but I need to talk to you” And as soon as he said that Hemsworth opened his eyes and sat up straight.

“What is it babe?” Hemsworth said rubbing his eyes and then going for Chris’s hand.

“Uhm, the thing is…” Chris started saying without even looking at Hemsworth “Uhm…”

“You’re nervous, babe. I get it” Hemsworth said smiling “But I’ll be there right next to you”

“Chris, I need to warn you” Chris started saying and Hemsworth’s smile disappeared “My parents can be a _little_ narrow minded about this kinds of things, they’re religious. They’re not homophobes but they’re in that neighborhood” Chris swallowed hard “They might not be as _acceptant_ as yours”

“And you’re telling me this now?” Hemsworth asked freaking out “What did you tell them when you called them?” He said trying to remain calm

“I told them that I wanted to go home for the break and that I was bringing a friend who wanted to go to Boston for the first time” Chris said trying not to make a big deal out of it

“Oh fuck. And you still agreed for us to stay at their place?” Hemsworth said putting his palm on his forehead “What was your plan of action babe? Come out to them and then we would walk to our room and sleep together?”

“I don’t know babe, I didn’t think it all the way through” Chris said and drank a sip of water “But don’t worry, they are magnificent people. Aside from these little and insignificant things”

“Insigni…?” Hemsworth stuttered “Babe!”

“I’m sorry, but I promise everything will be okay” Chris said grabbing Hemsworth’s shoulder

“Do you think they’re capable of throwing us out in case it’s not okay?” Hemsworth asked very seriously

“No! Of course not” Chris said but then he thought about it for a second “Well…”

“Oh, Chris” Hemsworth said leaning back on his seat “Babe, you should’ve told be this before and I wouldn’t have been so insistent about this”

“You weren’t. I want to tell everyone too, this would’ve come sooner or later” Chris said turning to face Hemsworth “Listen. I know I should’ve told you this sooner and I’m sorry but it was going to happen no matter what. You wouldn’t come out without me telling my parents and I love you for that”

“Of course babe, I would never do something like that to you” Hemsworth said smiling at Chris and then turned serious again “But I wish you would’ve told me earlier so I would have prepared myself”

“I know” Chris admitted Hemsworth was right “I wanted to tell you since we agreed to do this, but for some reason I kept postponing it”

“For some reason?” Hemsworth looked at him with an obvious face “Because you knew your parents would not be okay with us dating”

“Maybe” Chris said and Hemsworth just looked at him with his eyes brows cocked. “I love you”

“I’m not so sure anymore” Hemsworth joked looking out the window

“Yes you are” Chris smiled at him and leaned in

“Yes I am” Hemsworth finally smiled back and received Chris’s kiss happily “I love you” he said when they parted

They were constantly making sure no one was looking at them. Just one photo and they would be all over TMZ as soon as they landed. They needed to be careful with their shows of affection in public.

They were something completely atypical. When together they could barely keep their hands off each other, when they were apart, they were kind of miserable. But they weren’t uncomfortable to be around with. They respected their friends enough not to be _that_ couple that no one wanted to be with because they were unbearable romantic. They were, at the same time, the most typical and atypical couple ever.

The plane shook one more time

“So, I assume we’re not telling them right away” Hemsworth asked trying to ignore the turbulence

“Why not?” Chris asked looking at him funny

“Babe, we’re about to spend a whole week at their house” Hemsworth said stating the obvious “How do you think we’re going to coexist with them for a whole week if they don’t accept us?”

“I haven’t thought about that” Chris said looking down at his lap

“Babe, I love you” Hemsworth said grabbing his hand smiling “But you have not thought of this at all”

Chris just chuckled and so did Hemsworth

“I guess the nervousness got the best of me” Chris said looking at him “But I guess you’re right. We should probably tell them before we leave”

“I think it would be best. But not on our way to the airport, we should tell them a couple days before so they can process it and we can talk about it”

Chris smiled at him “You’re so smart” he said

“And I’ve only had three meals today” Hemsworth said with a proud look and both end up laughing “Although I could use a drink” he said pressing the button on the center panel to call the flight attendant

“We probably shouldn’t tell them about the house just yet either” Chris said and Hemsworth immediately shook his head no.

A couple seconds later a tall, attractive woman came to take their orders

“One scotch double, on the rocks, please” Hemsworth asked

“Make that two” Chris also said.

The flight attendant nodded and went to the kitchen and came back a couple minutes later with their drinks

“Cheers” Hemsworth said and they clinked their glasses. Hemsworth drank it in one quick sip and Chris watched him do it stunned.

Half an hour later the turbulence had dissipated and they felt the plane descend

“Ladies and gentlemen” Chris heard the captain say “We have now started our descent into Boston Logan International Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts, upper your tables and seats. Thank you”

Fifteen minutes later they were landing in Boston where their town car awaited.

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“So, are we going straight to your parents’ house?” Chris asked getting in the town car and closing the door.

“Yeah. I’m gonna call them and let them know that we landed” Evans said going for his phone in his front pocket. “Hey mom” he said when she answered “Yeah, we just landed”

Max –Annie’s fiancée- was waiting for her at the airport when they landed, and went straight home to ´Catch up´ after almost 2 months of being apart since he went to visit her in LA. And Rachel went to her hotel in Cambridge. She didn’t need to come to Boston with Chris because he didn’t have anything scheduled during the break, but she didn’t want to pass on the opportunity to prove herself worthy of being Chris’s assistant –or at least that’s what she said- but Chris was almost certain that she just wanted to visit Boston for the first time all expenses paid.

“Yeah, we’ll be there in 25 minutes” Evans said holding Chris’s hand. He knew he was nervous again.

 _This ought to be good._ Chris thought. _He’s  already nervous again and he’s only talking on the phone with her_

“Yeah, see you in a bit” Evans said and hung up. “She said they're waiting on us for dinner” He said to Chris who smiled politely “Babe, I really am sorry I didn’t warn you before. It’ll never happen again”

“Don’t worry babe” Chris said holding his hand tight in reassurance “I get it. Not all parents are as mine, but give them a chance, the benefit of the doubt, if you will”

“You’re right” Evans said smiling back “So, this is the plan. We’re going to act normal, like two buddies and then, at the end of the week we’ll tell them. Let them get to know you and grow into them first”

“Sounds quite easy” Chris said smiling awkwardly

“Babe, you just have to be yourself, they’ll love you” Evans said turning to face him

“That is such a cliché line” Chris said with a chuckle “Wait a minute” he said getting serious

Evans looked at him concerned

“I haven’t thought of this before, but does this mean we’re not going to have sex for a week?!” Chris said freaking out

Evans laughed hard

“That’s when owning a house here comes in handy” Evans said winking at him “But yeah, no sex in my parents’ house” he said serious

“Oh babe” Chris said pouting “If that’s so, we’re going to end up spending more time at your house than theirs”

“God!” Evans said laughing “We’re gonna have to control ourselves”

“I don’t like this already” Chris said like a child “Let’s go back to LA and send them a postcard”

Evans laughed again “I love you” he said

“I’m not so sure anymore” Chris said crossing his arms. He saw Evans’s face go serious and said “Just joking babe. I love you too”

Half an hour later they were getting off the town car at the Evans’s residence where his parents awaited at the doorway

“Mom, dad” Evans said and went to get a hug from both of them “This is Chris, my co-star” he said moving apart

“Pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Evans” Chris said shaking their hands “I want to thank you for letting me stay at your lovely house”

“Please, call us Bob and Lisa” Evans’s dad said smiling. Then the driver put their suitcases next to them and left

“Please, come on in” Lisa said motioning them to go inside. Both Chrises grabbed their suitcases and went in

“Where are Shanna, Scott and Carly?” Evans asked his mom

“Those siblings of yours are late, as usual” She said rolling her eyes “But let’s go sit, I’ll fix us something to drink” and she went towards the kitchen

“So, how was the flight?” Bob asked Chris guiding him to the Livingroom

“Very pleasant if it wasn’t for a little turbulence descending here” Chris said smiling while taking a seat on the crimson leather couch

“Well sorry to hear that” Bob said sitting across from him. Evans took a seat next to his dad and crossed his legs

“How’s it going dad?” Evans said grabbing his shoulder

“Well, I can’t complain, people has had it worse. But fortunately God’s good to us” Bob said smiling and nodding to himself

 _Oh god. Chris wasn’t joking._ Chris thought and smiled at the comment

“As he always have” Lisa said coming into the room with a silver tray and four short glasses, a bottle of a very old scotch and a bucket filled with ice. “How do you like your scotch Chris?” she asked looking at Chris

“Two rocks, please” Chris said smiling wide

“Just like my little Crisco here” She said smiling proudly while serving Chris’s drink

Evans just blushed and smiled. Lisa served the rest of the glasses and handed them to their owners

“Cheers” Bob said raising his glass “For the new movie and our dear new friend” he said pointing at Chris

“Cheers” They all said and clinked their glasses

“So, Crisco” Bob said putting an arm around Evans’s shoulder “Have you talked to Emily?”

“Yes sweetie. Have you?” Lisa said sitting next to Chris “She’s such a nice young lady. You two need to get back together” she said sipping her drink

“No, I haven’t” Evans said blushing hard and turned to see Chris smiling like he was enjoying himself “I told you already. It’s over”

“Oh, you should’ve seen them together” Lisa said patting on Chris’s knee “They were the most beautiful couple I´ve ever seen. Such a nice girl” she repeated shaking her head

“Mom, please” Evans said embarrassed

“Crisco, I told you. You need to get her back before some other guy comes in and takes her” Bob said very serious

“I couldn’t care less about her” Evans said starting to exasperate “She didn’t love me and it’s over now. It’s been over for almost six months”

“Of course she did, sweetie” Lisa said “You just have to fight for her. Look at your dad and me, if it wasn’t for his persistence we wouldn’t be here right now”

“That’s right” Bob said going for his drink on the table “God showed me the way and made me come to my senses when your mom and I broke up when we were dating. And look at us now, happily married with four _perfect_ children”

Chris wasn’t smiling anymore; he was starting to get a little uncomfortable looking at Evans being bombed like this

“I´m sure she cares for you, honey” Lisa said smiling “Give her a call, you’ll see”

“Can we please change the subject?” Evans said rolling his eyes

“Yes, lets” Bob said turning to Chris “So, Chris. What part of Australia are you from?”

“Melbourne, sir” Chris said sipping his scotch

“Lisa and I went to Sidney a few years back, but we didn’t care for it very much. Too liberal for our taste” Bob said

“Then you should stay away from California” Evans said looking at his lap

“Yes, we’ve heard of what’s become of California” Bob said very serious “It’s amazing how low people can fall” he said and shook his head in disapproval. Evans saw Chris and felt very ashamed

“But Melbourne is such a beautiful and quiet place to live in” Chris returned to the original subject “Next time you go to Australia you ought to go there” he said with a fake smile

“Does your family still live there?” Lisa asked Chris

“My parents and older brother Luke do” Chris said turning to her “My brother Liam and I go back and forward when we’re working”

“Is you’re brother an actor too?” Lisa asked looking interested

“Yes, he’s been in a couple movies now. Have you heard of The Hunger Games?” Chris asked them

“Yes. But is such a violent movie and we prefer not to watch it” Bob said and Lisa nodded in agreement

“Well” Chris didn’t know how to proceed after that comment “He’s in it” and smiled

“Isn’t he the one that dated that young Disney singer?” Lisa asked concerned

“Uhm, Miley?” Chris asked “Yes, they still are”

“I don’t care for that girl either” Lisa said sipping her drink again “She seems quite the troublemaker”

“Mom, please” Evans said “You’re talking about his brother’s girlfriend”

“What? I’m not talking about _his_ girlfriend” She defended herself and turned back to Chris “And you, Chris?” she asks with a smile “Are you dating anyone?”

“Mom!” Evans interrupted “That’s private” he was blushing again and took a sip of his drink to hide his reaction

“Actually, I am” Chris said and Evans choked on his drink spitting it over the coffee table

“Are you okay, son?” Bob asked Evans patting him on the back

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine” Evans said looking straight at Chris “Where are your children dad? I’m starving” he quickly change the subject

“We’re right here Crisco” Shanna said standing in the doorway next to Carly and Scott. “Sorry we’re late”

 

Chris Evans

 

“Yeah, this one” Scott said signaling Carly “Kept us waiting in the car for half an hour while she got dressed”

Chris stood up and went to hug his three siblings

“Hey guys, this is Chris Hemsworth” He said introducing his siblings, but his face was probably more excited than it should have, blushing a bit and saw Carly looking at him weird. Hemsworth stood up and went towards them “Chris, this is Shanna, Carly and Scott”

“Very nice to meet you” Hemsworth said smiling wide, kissing the girls on both cheeks and shaking Scotts’ hand

“Wow, you’re taller than you look in the movies” Carly said and Hemsworth chuckled

“Well, now that we’re all here let’s eat” Lisa said getting up and going to the kitchen “Shanna, help me serve, please” and she followed

The boys and Carly sat around the table, both Chrises sitting across from each other keeping a normal friendly appearance. But every now and then they couldn’t help to look at each other

After a few minutes Lisa and Shanna came back to the dining room with the food and afterwards sat down and they all began eating

“So, how’s the movie going?” Scott asked his brother

“Good, we’re half way through” Chris said “It’s supposed to have a huge gross income”

“That sounds great sweetie” Lisa said and turned to Hemsworth “And what about you, dear? Do you have any other upcoming projects?”

“Uhm, yes actually” Hemsworth said cleaning his mouth with a napkin “My agent is negotiating some projects for next year”

“That sounds great, are any of those deals closed?” Shanna asked taking a bite of her salad

“A couple of them” Hemsworth said a little embarrassed

“Come on Chris, don’t be humble” Chris said looking at him and then turned to Shanna “He making three more movies next year besides Avengers. And he just finished Thor a few months back. He’s taking the reins of Hollywood” he said containing a proud smile and Hemsworth just blushed

Chris knew he was also going red and saw Carly looking at him with a suspicious look. Chris looked away and Carly turned to see Hemsworth.

“Oh, wow” Carly said “You’re a very busy man” Then she started looking at Hemsworth and Chris back an forward but neither one of them dared to lift the sight

“Am I right to assume you’re moving to LA permanently?” Lisa asked

“Yes, I’m actually looking for my own place. I don’t want to disturb your son any longer” Hemsworth said looking at Chris who closed his eyes.

“What do you mean?” Carly asked “You’ve been staying together this whole time?” smiling awkwardly

Hemsworth’s face went pale.

“Sorry mom, I thought I told you” Chris said nonchalantly “Chris’s been staying at my place because he was going to stay at a hotel and I had plenty of space”

Chris turned to see Hemsworth and knew immediately that he wasn’t comfortable lying and keeping secrets. Again, he saw Carly looking at him staring at Hemsworth

 _Chris, act normal._ He though. _Stop looking at Chris like starstrucked girl_

“Listen guys” Chris said as he finished his meal “Chris and I are tired and we need to go get my car and go to Annie’s for a moment”

“At this hour?” Bob asked him looking at his watch “It’s ten minus five”

“Yup” Chris said standing up “Annie is gonna plan Chris’s city tour and we start tomorrow”

Hemsworth followed Chris’ lead even though he didn't know what he was talking about and stood up

“Thank you very much for the delicious dinner Mrs. Evans” Hemsworth said looking at Lisa “And it was very nice to meet you all”

They all nodded and stayed in their places

“How are you going to go to your house?” Bob asked his son “Do you want me to take you son?”

“No dad, don’t sweat it, we’ll call a cab” Chris said as he leaned in to kiss his mother on the cheek

“Scott, give me the keys, I’ll drive them” Carly said standing up

“No, Carly don’t worry” Chris tried to stop her but he knew his sister was too stubborn to listen

“I’ll go with you” Scott said as he cleaned his mouth with his napkin

“No, you stay and help mom clean. I’ll be right back” Carly said and took the keys from her brother’s hand

“Let’s go Crisco” She said motioning both Chrises to go

“We’ll be back in a couple hours” Chris said and walked out of the house with Hemsworth

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

The ride to Evans’ house was awkwardly quiet. The dinner was uncomfortable enough without the need to add an uncomfortable ride on a car with Evans’ sister Carly. He meant to break the ice a bunch of times but when he was about to he didn’t know what to say. So the ride became what it seemed to be one of the longest he has ever experienced 

Chris didn’t even know why they left. He did know Evans was frustrated and probably needed to cool off for a while. Another thing he didn’t know was where were they going after getting Evans’s car from his house

“Did I tell you who I run into the other day?” Carly said to her brother sitting next to her on the passenger seat while Chris sat in the back seat.

“No, who?” Evans asked looking at her

“Emily” She said and Chris didn’t see, but knew Evans long enough to know he rolled his eyes at the comment

“Here we go again” Evans said looking out the window

“What?” She said as she took a turn to get on the freeway “I’m just telling you that I ran into her, nothing more”

“Carly, I honestly couldn’t care less about her” Evans said still looking outside

“Why? Because you’re in a new relationship?” She asked and Evans turned to her

 _Oh fuck. Chris keep it together._ Chris thought looking at Evans react to the comment. _She doesn’t know anything so don’t give her the ammo_

“How did… I mean, what are you talking about?” Evans said trying to look normal

_Fuck_

“I knew it! You two are dating aren’t you?” Carly said making both of them drop their jaws

_What the hell?! How did she…What?!_

“I saw you two looking at each other and blushing during dinner, those aren’t ´friendly´ looks” She said and Evans just looked at her with disbelieve

“No we didn’t. We’re not dating Carly” Evans tried to defend himself but doing so he turned to see Chris’s face

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you say baby bro” Carly said looking at Chris

“Chris, it’s over. Tell her already” Chris said. He knew there was nothing else to do

Evans sighed and put his hand on his forehead

“Are you a witch or something?” Evans asked “Yes, we’re dating” He finally admitted

“Oh, my God” Carly said “My brother dating another man and that man being Chris Hemsworth” she actually sounded excited.

“Yeah, we came here to tell mom and dad” Evans said

“Oh shit, mom and dad!” Carly said but now she definitely did not sound excited “Good luck with that. When are you telling them?”

“At the end of the week, probably” Evans said with a sigh “I wanted them to know Chris first. You obviously can’t say anything”

Carly just turned to look at Evans

“Just saying” Evans said

“Is anyone in your family as perceptive as you are Carly?” Chris asked a little nervous “I mean, do you think anyone else noticed?”

“My dad is pretty observant. But you would’ve known if he´d notice something” She said while she turned right to exit the freeway

“There’s a silver lighting” Chris said relieved

“I wouldn’t be so relieved Chris” Carly started saying looking at him through the rearview mirror “If you’re waiting a week to tell them and you’re staying at their house, you’re gonna have to be way more careful than you were during dinner”

“This isn’t going to be easy” Evans said looking for the gate remote of his house in his front pocket

“You got that right” She said turning left on a big modern house.

Evans opened the gate and Carly drove in

“Thank you C” Evans said to his sister while leaning in for a kiss on her cheek

“Thank you very much Carly. Have a good night” Chris said and got out of the car

They met on the front door and waited for Carly to leave.

“That went well” Chris said smiling at Evans

“Don’t even” Evans said serious and turned to open the door

They walked in and went to the kitchen where Evans offered Chris a glass of water and sat at the kitchen table

“Do you think we’re going to be able to hide it from them for so long?” Chris asked as he took a sip of his water

“I don’t know. We’re gonna have to try it though” Evan said and went for Chris’s hand “I wanted to apologize for my parents”

“Why? Chris asked “Because of the Emily thing?” Evans nodded and Chris continued “Babe, don’t worry about it, I’m sure they wouldn’t have said anything if they knew I was your boyfriend”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about it” Evans said with embarrassment all over his face “They can be pretty insistent and sometimes even annoying”

“Don’t worry, I thought they were caring and loving, they just want what is best for you” Chris said winking at him

“And that’s you” Evans said smiling

They looked at each other and Chris leaned in for a kiss

“I miss your beard” He said when they parted and Evans chuckled

“So” Evans said with a naughty look “I told my parents we were going to out for a couple hours” he said hinting something

“Yes” Chris said returning the same look “We’re going to Annie’s right?” Chris finished playing dumb

“What?” Evans looked puzzled “No, babe. That was an excuse. I wanted to get out of there so we could _be together_ , if you know what I mean”

“But babe, I’m tired and hungry” Chris said pouting

“How is that even possible?” Evans asked impressed “You just ate”

“Did you see how much I ate? I wanted to make a good impression” Chris defended himself

“God” Evans said rolling his eyes “Let’s see if there’s something in the fridge that hasn’t expired yet” And when he was about to stand up Chris grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

“Leave it” Chris said when their lips parted “I already found something else I could eat” Chris said looking his naughtiest look and dropping to his knees in front of Evans

As soon as he did he unzipped Evans’ pants and dropped them along with his boxers, exposing his half hard cut dick. Then he engulfed it like a desperate man.

“Oh babe, bon appetite” Evans said looking down at Chris in the eye while he licked his entire shaft from balls to gland

 

Chris Evans

 

“Oh, babe. Don’t stop, please!” Chris said while Hemsworth was sucking his dick and fingering him wildly trying to find his prostate.

They’ve been like this for over an hour. They have become professionals at oral sex and neither one of them wanted to stop until the other came in their mouths. They could do it for hours without a pinch of exhaustion

Suddenly Chris’ phone started ringing in his pocket and he didn’t even bother to ask Hemsworth to stop. Until Hemsworth grew tired and without breaking eye contact started probing Chris’s pants to get the phone. When he did he handed it to Chris who rolled his eyes

“Babe, let it ring. I don’t care” Chris said grabbing the phone “Oh, shit. It’s my dad” and he pushed Hemsworth head away from his dick

He could tell Hemsworth wasn’t happy to be interrupted just by the look he gave him

“Hey dad” Chris said when he answered “I’m still at Annie’s” he explained while looking at the ceiling kind of frustrated

Suddenly Hemsworth decided it was pay time for the interruption and resume his job

“OH, SHI…” Chris yelled over the phone as he looked down to Hemsworth smiling and licking his dick. “No dad… I’m fine, I almost tipped my glass” Chris lied trying to push Hemsworth away and mouthing ´Stop, please´ to which he replied by engulfing his dick whole again

“Mhm” Chris managed to say tilting his head back “I know dad” he was trying hard not to moan and Hemsworth was delighted “Yeah I, we’re about to finish dad”

Hemsworth not only began bobbing his head but also deep throating him.

 _Oh god._ Chris thought. _This couldn’t get worse_

And then Hemsworth decided he wasn’t torturing Chris enough and introduced his middle finger back in Chris’s hole looking for his prostate

He definitely spoke too soon.

“Ohhh, my god” Chris moaned hard “Yes dad, I’m sure I’m fineee” another moan escaped his lips “I promise, we’re… we’re about to finish”

Just in time, Hemsworth founded Chris’ sweet spot and began tapping and rubbing it like crazy

“Yes, yes” Chris wasn’t talking to his dad anymore “I’m almost done, almost. Almost” and then he came in Hemsworth mouth while biting his fist. His blast hit the back of Hemsworth’s throat who choked with Chris’ dick still in his mouth

“No dad. I’m not drinking and driving. I’ll see you home, we’ll be there in a few” Chris said gasping for air “Bye” he finished and hung up “I fucking hate you. That was the most awkward moment in my life”

Hemsworth just smiled at him and opened his mouth reveling Chris’ cum still inside.

Chris swallowed hard and Hemsworth swallowed his sperm

“You might hate me but I love you, my human Dorito” Hemsworth said standing up.

Almost half an hour later they were getting out of Chris’s BMW in his parents driveway. They closed the door and walked to the front door.

“They’re probably asleep already” Chris said as he opened the door “Let’s go quietly to our rooms”

They walked in and closed the door behind him and as soon as they walked past the living room they noticed his parents sitting on the couch talking, already in their pajamas

“Hey boys” Bob said looking at them smiling “How are your plans for tomorrow?”

“Uhm, great” Hemsworth said “We’re going whale watching at the Harbor and…” He turned to Chris “What was the name of that Market?”

“Quincy” Chris answered impressed that he paid attention to Annie on the plane “Quincy Market”

Hemsworth nodded smiling

“Mmm” Bob was definitely suspecting something “That sounds… entertaining” and he smiled a extremely fake smile

Lisa was sitting next to her husband looking at her cup of tea

“Well dad, we’re going to bed” Chris said nervous “I’ll see you two tomorrow” and smiled walking towards the stairs

Bob and Lisa looked at them like they had x-rays

“Well, have a good night” Hemsworth said smiling and followed Chris

When they reached the second floor Chris walked Hemsworth to Scott’s old room and showed him around

“Well babe. I’ll be right next door” Chris said looking at Hemsworth who couldn’t hide his sadness. Chris leaned in for a small kiss and Hemsworth pulled him into a passionate one. When they parted lips they looked into each other’s eyes for a second. “Hang in there for a while babe, I promise it’ll be over soon”

“I love you” Hemsworth said still sad

“Love you too” Chris finished and walked to the door closing it behind him

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

It was 8 o’clock am when Chris’s alarm clock started ringing. He started probing around the bed for Evans but didn’t find him.

He opened his eyes and realized he was alone in someone else’s bedroom and later on remembered he was in Scott’s. He sat on the bed and checked his phone, then got up and went for the bathroom where he washed his teeth and returned to the bedroom and got dressed.

On his way out, he saw Evans’ bedroom door open and assumed he was already up.

He was walking down the kitchen stairs when he heard voices coming from downstairs, one of them was Bob’s

“So, you and Chris have become good friends right?” Bob asked

Chris stood still where he was, he didn’t want to interrupt but he didn’t want to miss that either

“Yeah, we’ve been friends for a few years now” He heard Evans say “Ever since Disney began planning the cinematographic sequence”

“He seems like a good guy” Bob said and he heard a chair move. He assumed he was taking a seat

“Yes he does” He recognized Lisa’s voice “But there’s something your father and I are worried about”

There was a pause

“He looks at you in a very peculiar way” Lisa continued “Is he dating someone?”

There was another pause

“Well, I actually don’t know” Evans said and cleared his throat

“How could you not?” Bob said “Aren’t you close friends? Or are we hosting a stranger?”

“No, no” Chris began “We _are_ friends; it’s just that he lives in Melbourne. I can’t be sure whether he’s dating someone or not”

“A good friend would know” Lisa said

“And an even better one would tell” Bob finished “We think he might like you too much, if you know what I mean”

“Oh, come on” Evans said raising his tone a little “We’re just friends, you do remember what that’s like, right?”

Chris was beginning to feel more uncomfortable by the minute. One thing is to keep information from someone, but a very different is to lie continuously to someone’s face. This was definitely not the trip he had planned and it was getting bitterer with each conversation

He decided to go back upstairs and walk into the kitchen from the first floor.

“Hello?” Chris said as he walked down the stairs into the drawing room

“We’re in the kitchen sweetie” he heard Lisa say and walked towards them. “How did you sleep?” she asked with a smile

“Wonderful” Chris said smiling back. The Evans were sitting around the kitchen table and having breakfast

“Great” She exclaimed “Are you hungry sweetie?”

He could see Evans try to hide his smile and fail

“No, thank you very much” Chris said and Evans immediately turned to see him with concern “I could use some juice, if I may”

“Of course” She said and stood up to get a glass, she came back and poured the juice and handed it to him

“Thank you” Chris said faking a smile

“We’re supposed to meet Annie at Quincy Market in thirty minutes” Evans said looking at him very serious.

“Well, I’m already done” Chris said without even making eye contact to Evans. He took a sip and he could feel all three pairs of eyes on him.

“Good, let’s go then” Evans said as he stood up.

“Let’s go” Chris also said as he put down the empty glass on the table “Thank you Lisa. Bob” and he followed Evans out of the house

“Could you please find some time in your busy agenda and call Emily?” Lisa said and both Chrises turned to see her.

“Mom, for God’s sake, knock it off” Evans said, now really frustrated “I don’t want see her or speak to her or have anything to do with her. Are we clear?”

Both Lisa and Bob seemed shocked by Evans’ reaction. Chris just lowered his gaze to the floor and left with Evans

“What's going on?” Evans asked as soon as they got in the car “Since when are you not hungry?”

“Babe, I don’t think I can keep up with this charade for a week” Chris said as he buckled his seatbelt “We’re lying right to their faces. I don’t want to leave that impression of me”

“I know, babe” Evans said as he got onto the main street “I don’t want that either”

“They’re suspecting you know?” Chris said looking at him “But they think it’s me who’s in love with you”

“You heard?” Evans asked turning to him

“Yes, I was walking down the kitchen stairs when I heard you” Chris said a little embarrassed “It was not my intention to do so, but I couldn’t help it

Evans sighed

“I know. But we need to try babe, they need to like you before we tell them” Evans said

“I don’t think they ever will” Chris admitted and Evans looked at him but said nothing. “That last comment about Emily felt like a knife straight at me”

 

Chris Evans

 

They arrived at the Quincy Market and met Annie sitting in restaurant’s terrace waiting for them

“There you are” Annie said putting her glass down “How are you?” she asked both of them

“Well, it could be worse” Chris said smiling politely “Where’s Max?” he said taking a seat next to Hemsworth who looked a little disturbed

“He’s in the restroom” She said “So, how did it go?”

“Don’t ask” Chris said serious “I think they’re suspecting something is going on between us” he finished and turned to look at Hemsworth who was not enjoying this at all.

Annie looked at them in silence

“Does Max know?” Hemsworth asked Annie “Or do we have to lie to him too?” Chris turned to see Hemsworth a little hurt by the comment “Sorry, babe. I shouldn’t have said that, it was in poor taste”

“Uhm, no. He doesn’t know” Annie said as she reached for her glass of water “Need I remind you I signed a non-disclosure contract?”

“Annie you can tell him. We don’t want you to lie to your fiancée” Chris said and stopped as he saw the waiter coming to them

“I’m not lying” She reassured them “I’m just not telling him what doesn’t concern him”

“Can I get you anything?” The waiter asked them “Would you like to see the menu?”

“Chris please, eat something” Chris told Hemsworth concerned

“No, thanks. Water is fine” Hemsworth said to the waiter who nodded

“Anything else?” The waiter asked them. They all shook their heads no “I’ll be right back with your water sir”

“Wow” Annie said impressed and the other two turned to see her “Sorry” she apologized

“Hey guys” Max said when he returned “How are you?”

“Hey Max” Hemsworth said smiling “Just fine and you?” and he extended his hand to shake his

“Great. Are you guys ready for some site seeing?” Max asked kind of excited

“Yes. We are” Hemsworth said smiling but Chris knew that was his public smile.

Chris knows Hemsworth is not comfortable lying, and things are not going exactly as he planned. He wanted them to share some quality time with his parents; he wanted them to know just how special and wonderful Hemsworth is and at the same time, show Hemsworth how great his parents were. But they wouldn’t cooperate with him; they seemed to have taken upon themselves to marry him to Emily and consummate their marriage right in front of his boyfriend.

“Here’s your water, sir” The waiter said handing Hemsworth the glass and bottle. He thanked him and Max asked for the check

Ten minutes pasted with an uncomfortable silence until Max said he was going to take care of the check himself giving that the waiter seemed to have forgotten them

“I’ll come with. I need to use the facilities anyway” Hemsworth said getting up

“What the hell is going on?” Annie said as soon as Hemsworth and Max left “I haven’t seen Chris so distant since the Ella situation”

“I know” Chris sighed “It’s because of my parents. They’re suspecting something and Chris hates lying to them”

“Well that’s a normal thing sweetie” Annie said “But I don’t think that’s the whole thing, am I right?”

“No, they’ve been pressuring me to get back to Emily” Chris said and turned to check nobody was around “Every time they bring Emily up I can see hurt in Chris’ eyes”

“Oh honey, you’ve only been there one night” She said “It cannot be that bad”

“Imagine how pushy they’ve been to make Chris this uncomfortable already” Chris stated “They know, I’m sure they know and they keep pushing the buttons right in front of Chris”

“Are you guys ready?” Max asked as he stood next to them

“Chris is still in the restroom” Annie told him “And there he is” She said pointing at Hemsworth walking towards them

“Shall we?” Hemsworth asked faking another smile

They spent the whole day going from one side of Boston to the other, whale watching, shopping, museums, and every other site worth seeing.

Chris tried to lift Hemsworth’s spirit the whole time. By lunch he managed to make him eat without too much effort and by the end of the day he was his usual self

But once they were on the car back to his parents’ house Hemsworth became quiet and withdrawn again.

“How did you like Boston babe?” Chris asked trying to make conversation

“Awesome” Hemsworth said trying to sound normally happy

But he didn’t fool Chris

“Babe, I know you don’t like what we’re doing and believe me, neither do I. And I know you’re doing it for me and I appreciate it more than you know” Chris said holding Hemsworth’s hand “But I don’t want you to spend the whole time being like this”

“I know babe, and I’m sorry I acted like a prick today” Hemsworth apologized

“You didn’t act like a prick, it’s just that you were a little… withdrawn” Chris said “But I couldn’t expect anything less after the hard time you’ve been having at my parents”

“Don’t worry babe, I promise I’ll try my best from now on” Hemsworth said smiling his genuine smile.

Finally they got to the Evans’ residence and walked in.

 _Please, let them be asleep. Please_. Chris though

But whoever Chris was praying to had already checked out for the night.

“Hey son” They heard Bob say from the living room “We’re in here”

“Hey dad” Chris said walking into the room just to find the one person he never wanted to see again sitting next to his mother

“Hello darling” She said

“Emily” Chris said going pale


	10. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

 

Chris Evans

 

“What are you doing here?” Chris asked petrified

“We invited her” His father said with a smirk “I told you, you two need to work things out, before…” And he turned to see Hemsworth in the eye “Someone meddles in between”

Chris saw Hemsworth go red with anger

“How many times do I have to say it? Or in what language?” Chris said furious “I don’t want to have anything to do with her”

“Son, we’re doing this for you” His mother added “You two were the happiest couple I’ve seen in a long time”

“Well you have to go out more often” Chris slashed back

“Don’t be insolent Christopher” Bob said “We’re doing this because you’re making a mistake”

“What mistake?” Chris asked “She was the one who dumped me. And that wasn’t a mistake, she was right”

“No I wasn’t babe” Emily finally said. Chris turned to see Hemsworth and knew he wasn’t happy that she was calling him ´Babe´. That was _their_ pet name “I’m sorry I did. I should have never let you go”

“I’m going to my bedroom” Hemsworth said starting to walk away

“Yes, sweetie” Lisa said with a grin on her face “That would be perfect”

Hemsworth stopped and without even turning to see her, continued to walk away

“Mom!” Chris yelled

“He doesn’t mind sweetie, he probably understands the need for you two to sit and talk” Lisa finished

“I WILL NOT SIT AND TALK TO HER” Chris lost it “Please Emily, leave right now”

“Christopher” Bob said impressed “I will not tolerate rudeness in this house”

“You know what?” Chris said “You two are the first ones being rude and I’ve had enough”

“What have _we_ done?” Lisa said shocked by the comment

“Emily, go. NOW” Chris said. She stood up, grabbed her purse and went towards the door.

As soon as she opened it she turned to Chris

“See you in LA sweetie. I have a surprise for you” She said with a smirk and left closing the door behind her

“What?” He asked himself and then turned to see his parents

“When have we being rude to anyone?” Lisa asked again

“To Chris” Chris almost yelled “And to me”

“What do you mean? We’ve been nothing but loving to you two” She said but her nervousness showed

“I really can’t believe you two” Chris said coming closer to them “I don’t recognize you”

They sat there looking at him, his father was stern but her mother avoided eye contact

“I know you know. And you still tried to fix me up with Emily” Chris said crossing his arms

“What exactly is it that we know?” Bob asked and this time it was him who didn’t made eye contact

“You’re acting like children” Chris said “You know Chris and I are dating”

They both turned to him shocked.

“You’re what?” Lisa asked stunned

“We’re dating” Chris repeated “For almost 5 months now. And what really bothers me is not that you are not okay with it; is that you’ve been pushing me back to Emily, and right in front of Chris”

They sat there still processing. _They knew_ , _they definitely knew._ But maybe they didn’t want to hear it from Chris.

Chris walked towards the stairs and stood right next to them

“Chris, could you come down please?” He called and returned to the living room

“Son, is this some kind of joke?” His father asked

“Yes, yes. That’s what this is, right Crisco? A joke” Lisa said beginning to cry as Hemsworth came into the room and stood next to Chris

“It’s not a joke mom” Chris said and grabbed Hemsworth’s hand “We love each other”

There was an awkward silence for a minute or two

“Mr. and Mrs. Evans” Hemsworth began saying “I promise you this isn’t just a fling, I really do love Chris and I would do anything to make him happy”

Chris’ heart melted a little

“This… this is unnatural” Bob said and leaned back holding his head

“What’s unnatural is that you knew this whole time and you didn’t even try to accept it or even talk to me first” Chris said disappointed “On the contrary, you tried to take matters into your own hands even though it didn’t concern you; making comments and inviting Emily over even when I told you a thousand times I didn’t want to see her”

“It is not unnatural to want what it’s best for your child” Lisa said shaking her head violently “And even less to try to protect them from making the biggest mistake of their lives”

Hemsworth lowered his head and Chris noticed

“Mistake?” Chris asked with disbelieve “Do you call a mistake finding someone who loves you and respects you?” Chris felt Hemsworth holding his hand tighter "Someone who cares about you?"

Lisa broke into tears and Bob just sat there staring at the ceiling

“All I wanted was for you to know Chris before we told you” Chris said ashamed of his parents’ reaction “So you knew what an awesome man he is and at the same time to show him how great you were. But all you managed to do, in ONE FREAKING day, was to alienate him”

“Babe don’t be so harsh” Hemsworth whispered to his ear

“I’m sorry for putting you through this” Chris apologized “You were right on the plane, I didn’t think about this at all”

“Sweetie, this is not you” Lisa said with tears streaming down her cheeks “You’re confused. Chris is a handsome man but you’re straight, he’s probably confusing you, he caught you in a weak moment. You had just broken up with Emily and he took advantage if you and…”

“He did not take advantage of me” Chris defended Hemsworth “He’s been nothing but supportive and caring” Chris stopped for a minute and turned to Hemsworth “You know what? Go pack your bags babe, we’re going to my house and tomorrow we go back to LA. Our business here is done”

“Chris please” Hemsworth begged “Don’t leave like this, talk to them, I don’t want you to be angry at them. Please”

“No Chris, they don’t deserve that” He said and turned to them “When they assimilate it and are ready to talk to us, and apologize to you they can come to LA and visit us”

Chris saw Hemsworth’s face and saw pure and raw sadness. He pulled him by the arm and walked upstairs to make their bags

“Babe I’m so, so sorry” Hemsworth apologized “This was never my intention. I don’t want you to be angry at them; it’s not an easy thing to hear”

“They knew this whole time and all they did was make you uncomfortable and push me into a relationship with Emily right in front of you” Chris said as he threw his clothes into the bag “Now babe, go get ready I’m almost done here”

Hemsworth did so reluctantly

When they came downstairs Bob and Lisa where nowhere to be found

“They went to their bedroom?” Chris asked stunned “They couldn’t even look at me”

“Babe, are you sure you want to leave like this?” Hemsworth asked again “You can still go and talk to them, I’ll be in my room”

“No” Chris said more decided than before “If they can’t accept us then they can call me when they do”

“Okay but I’ll drive” Hemsworth said taking the keys from his hands

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“Turn right in 100 yards” Chris heard the GPS say and turned to look at Evans who was biting his thumb

“Babe please” Chris said reaching for Evans’ hand “Give them time, it’s not an easy thing to say to ones parents”

Evans didn’t answer; he just kept biting his thumb

 _He doesn’t want to talk._ He thought. _He’s mad right now but I need to do something before we leave tomorrow_

The ride to Evans’ house remained silent, all Chris could do was to hold his hand and wish for his mood to improve sometime soon

When they arrived, they got off the car and Evans began going upstairs until he saw Chris standing in the drawing room

“Are you coming?” Evans asked quite rough even though Chris knew he wasn’t mad at him

“I’ll be right up babe” Chris said “I just need to send Rachel a text and tell her about the change of plans and call Liam. It won’t take long babe”

“Fine, see you upstairs” And Evans continued going upstairs

Chris grabbed his phone and texted Annie. A couple of minutes later his phone beep and made a call

“ _Hello?”_ Chris heard after it rang three times

“Mr. Evans” Chris said and felt the nervousness starting to raise “It’s Chris Hemsworth”

“ _Listen, it’s not a good time”_ Bob said sternly “ _And you’re the last person I want to talk to right now”_

“Sir, I want you to know that I really care for your son” Chris started saying “I would never do something to hurt him” He sighed “I truly am a good person –or at least I try to be- and your son… He’s an amazing person and loves you a lot. I really don’t want your relationship hurt because of who he fell in love with. He’s not doing anything wrong and his decisions don’t affect you in the least”

There was silence. Chris had to check the call was still on before he resumed due to the lack of response

“Could you please not give importance to the fact than I’m a man and talk to your son before we leave tomorrow?” Chris begged even though they didn’t deserved it “I really don’t want to see Chris like this, he’s suffering”

“ _We have to think about it”_ Bob said with a more comprehensive voice

“That’s all I’m asking sir” Chris said smiling “I’m going to try find the latest flight possible” Chris finished but there was no response from Bob, only the tone indicating he had already hung up

Even though he wanted to curse him he was kind of excited. They were going to call Evans tomorrow and they could work things out before they left to LA

He typed on his phone again and called Annie.

 _“Hello?”_ She said when she answered

“Clusterfuck” Chris said “Things didn’t go as planned with Chris’ parents and we had to tell them tonight”

“Crap. I assume it went south” Annie said worried

“Correct” Chris said and returned to the stairs to check Evans wasn’t around “We need you to change our flight for tomorrow. Chris wants to leave ASAP but I just talked to Bob and tried to calm him down so they could talk before we left”

“ _Sure honey”_ She said but there was something wrong in her voice “ _I’ll call Rachel tomorrow and let her know we’re leaving_ ”

“What? No Annie” Chris understood “You two stay. You haven’t seen Max in quite a while and it would be unfair to make you leave after two days. You and Rachel stay, and whatever expenses you two have put them on my card, you’re on vacation after all.

“ _No sweetie, I can’t let you go alone. You’ll need an assistant”_ She explained but Chris didn’t want to hear about it

“No, Annie. Neither Chris nor I have anything scheduled for the next two weeks” Chris said “Have your vacations and enjoy. But I do need you to find me the latest flight to LA for tomorrow”

“ _Thank you sweetie and I 'll tell Rachel to help with that”_ She said and Chris knew she was probably jumping with excitement

“Uhm Annie, I’d prefer you doing that, I really don’t want to end up with tickets to Dubai” Chris joked. He knew Rachel was too oblivious to handle such a difficult task

“ _Fine”_ Annie chuckled “ _I’ll text you tomorrow when I have them_ ”

“You’re the best” Chris said smiling “Talk tomorrow”

Chris knew there was a big possibility that Evans’ parents didn’t want to meet. And if they did there was an even bigger possibility that it could go south again. But he still got to talk to Bob and explain part of what he wanted to say from the beginning

He went upstairs to find Evans lying on the bed in his boxers only, staring at the wall wide awake

“I can’t sleep” Evans said when he saw Chris walk in

“I know babe” Chris said going to the other side of the bed and lying on it. When he did he pulled Evans into their usual position.

After a couple of minutes Evans’ eyes shut

“It happens to me too” Chris said feeling his eyelids heavy

“What does?” Evans mumbled falling asleep

“It’s hard to fall asleep without you next to me” Chris said and they both gave in falling asleep

 

Chris Evans

 

The next morning Chris opened his eyes and saw Hemsworth asleep next to him still dressed from last night. He saw his watch and decided it was too early in the morning to wake him up.

He got up carefully and went to his bathroom. Afterwards went straight to the kitchen to have his daily doses of caffeine when he heard his phone ringing on the counter.

He saw the name and went pale. He answered

“Hello?” Chris said almost stuttering

“ _Hey sweetie”_ Lisa said on the other end “ _Uhm. I think apologies are in order, I reacted poorly last night and it is definitely not my intention to alienate neither one of you”_

“I appreciate that mom, truly” Chris said still serious

“ _It was such a nice gesture of Chris to call your father last night”_ She said assuming Chris had something to do with Hemsworth’s call “ _It really seems like he’s a nice guy”_

 _“_ He definitely is” Chris said smiling and looking up towards the bedroom

 “ _Can we meet for brunch at the Marriot?”_ She asked almost begging “ _Tell Chris I really want to see him too”_

“Sure mom, see you there at 11am” Chris finished and hung up

He couldn’t help nut to smile. Hemsworth was right, it was a hard pill to swallow but his parents were finally coming around. _Give them time._ Chris also recalled Hemsworth say to him in the car

 _I can’t believe Chris called my parents last night._ Chris thought. _He earned a substantial breakfast._ He chuckled

After cooking what it seemed to be a battalion’s breakfast he went upstairs to wake Hemsworth up. When he walked into the room he found him sitting at the edge of the bed looking at the floor

“Babe” Chris said going to sit next to him “What’s wrong?”

Hemsworth saw him and faked a smile

“Nothing” he kept on smiling “Why?”

“That’s a very convincing smile” Chris said curling one of Hemsworth’s blonde locks “But not enough to fool me. What’s on your mind?”

Hemsworth sighed

“I went behind your back and called your dad last night” Hemsworth said a bit scared “I’m sorry, I really am but I needed to explain them that I really love you and that… I would never hurt you” He finished looking into Chris’ eyes

“What?” Chris yelled standing up “You called them? I can’t believe you!” He started pacing around the room, every now and then he turned to see Hemsworth who was pale and scared

“I’m sorry babe, please don’t be mad” Hemsworth begged

 _Okay Chris, you had fun now knock it off_. Chris thought holding a laugher

He stood still right in front of Hemsworth looking down at him serious. Hemsworth swallowed hard and suddenly Chris jumped at him kissing him

“I’m kidding babe, I love you for that” Chris said on top of Hemsworth

“You prick” Hemsworth said pushing him “You scared the hell out of me”

“I couldn’t help it babe” Chris admitted laughing “My mom just called and invited us for brunch”

Hemsworth just looked at him with a death stare

“I hate you” Hemsworth said serious

“No you don’t” Chris said reaching for a kiss

“No I don’t” Hemsworth repeated kissing him back

“Come on, I made you breakfast” Chris said and immediately saw Hemsworth’s face lit up

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“Are you ready babe?” Chris heard Evans say from the bathroom. He was finishing putting on his rings and watch

“Yes, let’s go” He answered with a smile. He was happy he could contribute a little in Evans’ family situation, he was happy not to see him sad or disappointed anymore.

They got in the car and Evans drove away. He couldn’t hide his excitement to see his mom and dad after the discussion they had last night. But somehow, Chris wasn’t so sure he should be so happy.

He knew his mother called him and asked for a meeting but he wasn’t sure that meant total acceptance of their relationship. It only meant –so far- that his parents were mature enough to sit on a table and talk things out but it didn’t necessarily mean that they would be on board with their relationship

Lisa could be the more flexible one and with some convincing she could consider ignore the fact that his son was now ´gay´. The problem –he thought- would be Bob.

Someone with such unyielding ideologies wouldn’t turn overnight. Lisa, on the other hand, had the ´maternity´ instinct which is harder to ignore.

 _Should I say something?_ Chris thought turning to see Evans. _He’s too happy, don’t discourage him right now._ Chris kept thinking and looking out the window. _Maybe you should prepare him for some blowback so he won’t crash against a wall_

“What’s on your mind?” Evans asked when the silence became too obvious

“Babe, please don’t take this the wrong way, or think of me as a mood killer” Chris began saying “It was a nice gesture of you parents to agree meeting us, but I don’t want you to get your hopes up just yet”

Evans went silent for a second thinking of what he just told him

“You’re right” Evans said and his smile faded

“No, no” Chris jumped when he realized all he did was depress him “I don’t want you to close down again. I’m sorry babe, shouldn’t have said anything”

“Chris” Evans turned to see him “You’re right” he repeated

They arrived at the Marriott Hotel in Cambridge and Evans pulled at the ballet parking and handed the keys to the guy

They entered the lobby and went straight to the restaurant. Evans saw his mother sitting in the far corner alone.

“Hi mom” Evans said kind of distant “Where’s dad?”

She opened her mouth to speak and then stopped.

“Mom?” Evans said again still standing in front of her

“He decided not to come” She finally admitted “I’m sorry sweetie, I tried” and she lowered her gaze

Chris saw him look at him and then they both took their seats

“It was very nice of you to invite us here, Lisa” Chris said with his polite smile

“It was very nice of you to call last night” She said looking at him but serious “I heard everything and for the record I really believe you _are_ a good guy”

“So?” Evans asked his mother

She turned to see him confused

“So, what sweetie?” She asked smiling awkwardly

“Why are we here?” Evans asked directly. Chris kicked Evans’ foot under the table as gently as he could

Chris could say Lisa was taken aback by the coldness in Evans words

“I wanted to apologize to both of you for my reaction last night” She said looking down at the beginning and then turned to see them both “I also wanted to apologize for inviting Emily over even though you said you didn’t want to see her”

Evans nodded accepting her apologies and Lisa turned to see Chris

“And for making you uncomfortable in my own house” She finished “I was suspicious of your relationship and still I insisted in pushing Chris into a relationship with Emily right in front of you”

“Thank you Lisa, I appreciate it” Chris said nodding

“What about dad” Evans asked

“He…” She said and looked back down “He’s going to need sometime honey. He can be stubborn and so can I, but I couldn’t let you go without telling you that I love you and that if Chris is making you happy then you have my support”

Evans turned to see Chris who gave him a sympathetic look

“That means a lot, mom” Evans said “To me and I’m sure to Chris too”

Lisa smiled at them politely and they saw the waitress approach to take their orders. As soon as she left Lisa resumed

“So, sweetheart. Are you still leaving today?”

Evans turned to see Chris like he was looking for the answer in his eyes and Chris was definitely not going to make this decision for him. It was entirely up to him

“What do you think babe?” Evans asked him

“Is utterly up to you” Chris said smiling at him “I told you, I’m here for you and I meant it”

Evans lowered his gaze and started debating. Both Lisa and Chris waited for a decision

“I think it would be best if we go back to LA” Evans finally said. He could see disappointment in his mother’s eyes “I think dad has to process the news in his own way and rate and without us present pressuring him”

Chris reached for Evans hand under the table showing him support

“I too think it would be best, even though I don’t want you to leave so soon” Lisa said and her eyes watered a little “Well, no worries I’ll see you in three months after you finish the shooting”

Chris turned to see Evans who turned to see him too with embarrassment all over his face

Lisa must have caught the interaction between the two of them and asked

“What?”

“The thing is, mom” Evans started saying “I buying the house the studio rented for me in LA”

There was an awkward silence for a minute or two until Evans continued

“I wanted to do so since I left Boston and last week they accepted my offer” Evans finished

“I see” Lisa almost whispered “Is it a vacation house or a permanent residence?”

“A permanent residence” Evans said looking down at the table

There was another uncomfortable silence

“Mom, I spent half the year working over there, sometimes even more. All my friends are there” Evans said almost apologizing

Lisa chuckled bitterly

“Yeah right” She said “Friends or boyfriend?”

“What?” Evans asked puzzled “What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean Chris. You two are moving in together permanently. I’m not the idiot here, you are” She said looking straight at Evans

“Mrs. Evans please” Chris started to defend Evans but he squeezed his hand under the table

“Don’t interrupt me. And don’t think for a moment that I don’t know what you’re trying to do” She said “Bob was right, you brainwashed him to do as you please” Then she turned to see her son “Can’t you see it honey? He doesn’t love you, he never has”

Chris blood started boiling; he could literally feel his chest and face go red with angriness

“Mom, what the hell?” Evans jumped at the comment “What happened to you supporting our relationship?”

Lisa chuckled again

“I can’t help you if you don’t let me” Lisa said

“I don’t need your help mom, nor I asked for it” Evans said angry

“Yes you do. Once you realize he’s using you for publicity and throws you away like a dumb blonde you’ll see that we only tried to help you” Shew said and drank her mimosa like nothing happened

Chris was on the ledge, about to explode. He was containing himself out of respect for Evans but he wasn’t sure for how long

Evans turned to see him stunned and he saw him looking at his chest and neck. That confirmed his theory that he was red as a tomato

“Let’s go Chris” Evans said disappointed “It’s not worthy” and they began to leave

“You’ll remember our words when this hooker leaves you” Lisa said smiling

At the word ´hooker´ they both stopped and Evans turned towards his mother. Chris grabbed him by the armed and pulled him towards the exit

“Don’t say anything you’ll regret later babe” Chris told Evans still pulling him away from the table

“But she insulted you!” Evans almost yelled

“Don’t worry about me, she’s your mother and that’s that” Chris said giving the ticket to the ballet parking

Evans started pacing waiting on the car, until he stopped in front of Chris and touched his chest

“You were holding back, weren’t you?” Evans asked looking into his eyes but Chris was looking away

“I could never say something bad to your mother” Chris said looking at the car approach

“Thank you for that” Evans said, looked around and when he was sure nobody was around he kissed Chris on the lips quickly.

Chris looked down to him and smiled

“What do you say if we get the hell out of this city and go back _home_?” Evans asked and Chris’ smile grew bigger

“Let’s” Chris finished as the car arrived and went to the pilot’s seat

 

Chris Evans

 

“I need to call Annie” Chris told Hemsworth who was following the GPS instructions to Chris’ house “I’m gonna ask her for the tickets”

“I already did, babe” Hemsworth said stopping on a red light “I called her last night and told her to get us on the latest flight to LA”

“Why the latest?” Chris asked looking at him

“Because I was hoping your parents would change their mind before we left” Hemsworth said

Chris was stunned. He couldn’t believe how much Hemsworth cared for him.

 _Maybe this is what a real relationship is like._ Chris thought. _I can’t imagine Emily or any other ex-girlfriend doing so much for me._

“I’m sorry I put you through this, I should have told Annie to book us the first flight out” Hemsworth said as he accelerated when the light turned green

“No Chris. I really appreciate what you did, thank you. It’s not your fault my parents are so retrograde and narrow minded” Chris said smiling and reaching for Hemsworth’s hand “I love you”

“I love you too” Hemsworth replied “But you should still call her and tell her we’re leaving anyway”

“Yeah, you’re right” Chris said going for his phone in his front pocket

“I hope you don’t mind” Hemsworth said before Chris called Annie “I told Annie to stay here with Max in case we decided to go back after all. We don’t have anything schedule for the break and I thought she and Rachel could use the vacations”

“That’s very thoughtful” Chris said and started dialing Annie’s phone “She should enjoy her time with Max”

Chris waited until Annie picked it up

“ _Hey sweetie”_ Annie said with a sympathetic voice “ _How are you?”_

“Well, as good as it gets” Chris said trying not to sound miserable “And you?”

“ _Still in bed”_ She said with a chuckle “ _Are you still leaving today? Or you patched it up with your folks?”_

 _“_ We’re still leaving today” Chris said disappointed “Chris told me you booked us the latest flight today, right?”

“ _I tried honey. But the latest available is at 2pm”_ Annie said apologizing “ _I didn’t know whether to book it or not”_

 _“_ Book it” Chris jumped “That would be even better”

“ _Are you sure?”_ Annie asked “ _You’ll barely have time to get your stuff and leave for the airport”_

“We’re already on our way home” Chris said and turned to see Hemsworth look at him not understanding what’s going on “We’ll make it. Thank you Annie, send me the boarding passes and we’re done. Enjoy your vacations and please, for the love of God, keep an eye on Rachel”

“ _Sure sweetie, I’m calling the agency to send you a car. Have a nice flight you two”_ She said and hung up

“What’s going on?” Hemsworth asked turning to him

“She’s getting us on the 2pm flight to LA” Chris said “You may wanna step on it a little, babe” and smiled

“It’s twelve o’clock” Hemsworth said stating the obvious

“We’ll make it” Chris smiled reassuring him

In less than fifteen minutes they were pulling on Chris’ driveway and jumping out of the car. Thankfully the suitcases were practically done since they moved from his parents’ house last night.

When Chris reached the top of the stairs his phone beep and saw it was an email containing the boarding passes.

Each one grabbed their suitcase and took them downstairs. Then Chris returned to the bedroom and checked they weren’t leaving anything behind

“Babe, the car’s here” He heard Hemsworth say from downstairs.

Chris closed the front door as Hemsworth threw the suitcases in the trunk of a town car and both got into it

“How are you feeling?” Hemsworth asked looking at him worried

“Surprisingly well” Chris said honestly “I think realizing what my parents really are like is what hits me the worst. I always knew they were close to these kinds of things but never imagined how deep those biggot roots were”

Hemsworth looked at him like he wanted to say something but didn’t know what

A couple of minutes later they were arriving at the Boston Logan International Airport, they grabbed their suitcases and entered the airport with still 45 minutes to spare. They checked in and went through customs.

They sat at the VIP lounge awaiting the call to aboard. Chris noticed Hemsworth eying every now and then worried

“Babe, I’m fine” Chris smiled politely “Stop worrying. I don’t know why, maybe because I really want to go home or because I’m with you, but it doesn’t affect me as much as it should”

“You swear?” Hemsworth said smiling

“I swear” Chris finished as he returned the smile

They talked for a while, Chris could tell Hemsworth was trying to cheer him up and keep his mind away from his parents’ situation.

Soon enough they began laughing. Hemsworth succeeded. They even called Sebastian –who was still staying at Tom’s- and Scarlett to tell them they were going home sooner than expected.

“I gotta use the restroom” Chris said standing up

“So do I” Hemsworth said going after him

They entered the empty restroom and each went to a urinal side-by-side.

“It’s nice to see it again” Hemsworth said looking at Chris’ dick “It’s been ages”

“Oh, come on” Chris chuckled “It’s been one day since we had sex”

“One day too long” Hemsworth said with a Cheshire cat grin and Chris rolled his eyes with another chuckle

Hemsworth zipped up his pants and began walking towards the sinks but Chris pushed him into a stall before he reached them, closing the door behind them

“Chris what are you doing?” Hemsworth asked while exposing his neck to Chris’ kisses. He pushed him to sit on the WC and stood there looking down at him

“Proving you how fine I am” Chris said and started unbuttoning Hemsworth’s shirt and resuming the kissing.

Hemsworth was a moaning mess, Chris could tell he was extremely excited by the look of his hard-on underneath his pants.

He kneeled down between Hemsworth’s legs and unbuttoned his pants without wasting a second. And there it was, Hemsworth’ leaking uncut cut craving for touch like it had a mind of his own.

Without even warning Chris engulfed it to the hilt making the other one scream in pleasure. Then he started licking his balls and sucking on them, putting one testicle in his mouth and then the other.

“That feels so fucking good, babe” Hemsworth said between moans “Now suck on the tip. That’s it babe, suck on it”

Hemsworth might be the one getting a blowjob but Chris was enjoying as much as he did. They both had become so good at it that no one would believe they were straight until 6 months ago.

“Do you like it babe?” Chris asked making eye contact while licking the side of the shaft “Do you like how I swallow your dick whole?”

“Yeah, oh God” Hemsworth said almost mumbling “I love it, you’re going to make me cum, babe”

“Am I?” Chris asked playfully

“Mhm” Hemsworth mumbled

“Would you like to come in my mouth?” Chris said and engulfed it again

“Mhm” Hemsworth repeated tilting his head back and biting his lips. Chris could tell Hemsworth was close due to his respiration going faster with each second. Then he stopped. He loved teasing him when he was about to release his cum

“Passengers of flight 166 of American Airlines with destination the city of Los Angeles, may now proceed to aboard” They both heard a woman say through the speakers but Chris didn’t stop his work on Hemsworth’s cock

Suddenly, they heard the door open and footsteps approaching. Chris had to cover Hemsworth’s mouth to keep him from making sex noises, because one thing was clear, he was not stopping for anything or anyone.

On the contrary, he began sucking harder and harder, every now and then looked up to see Hemsworth who was almost begging to scream and to come, but again, when he was about to Chris stopped touching Hemsworth denying his orgasm

“Babe please” Hemsworth whispered with Chris’ hand covering his mouth

Chris decided it was enough torture as soon as he heard the footsteps move away from the urinals and towards the exit. Once they were alone Chris took his hand away from the other one’s mouth and engulfed the dick once more to the base, bobbing and sucking until he heard Hemsworth’s screams and felt the streams of cum hit the back of his throat

Choking, Chris manage to drink every last drop and even squeeze Hemsworth’s dick for more until there was nothing left

Hemsworth was gasping for air; it was one of Chris’ best works no doubt. The he pulled him for a kiss but not a passionate one but rather a loving one

“Come on, big guy. They’re boarding the plane” Chris said standing up and offering a hand for the sweaty Hemsworth

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“Can I get you anything before the take off?” The brunette attendant asked both of them

“Water for me please” Chris said smiling at the guy and Evans asked for the same

They sat next to each other holding hands, but always making sure no one was looking. They still had to come out publicly and they wanted to do it themselves, not after a TMZ bomb when they had no choice

“Chris?” They both heard a man with a brittish accent say next to them “Crisco Evans!” he yelled

“Finn!” Evans said jumping off his seat to hug the other guy “What are you doing here?” he asked holding him by the shoulders

“I’m on a business trip to L.A and I had a connection here in Boston” Finn said smiling

“I love your new show, man” Evans said “Congratulations” he then realized he was being rude “I’m sorry, Finn Jones this is…” he said motioning to Chris

“Chris Hemsworth” Finn finished “I know, pleased to meet you” and offered his hand to Chris, he shook it smiling widely

“He’s on the new HBO series, Game of Thrones” Evans told Chris proud of his friend

Finn almost blushed and looked to both Chrises back and forward

“Amazing show, mate” Chris said smiling

“Thank you” Finn said this time he did blushed. Both Chrises got the impression he was kind of nervous for some reason. Then he gave Chris the once over

Evans noticed it and tried to take the spotlight off of Chris

“How’s your family?” He asked still standing in front of Finn “Still in London?”

“Yes, they’re quite alright” Finn replied clearing his throat

“How did you two meet?” Chris asked sheepishly

Evans was about to answer but Finn cut him off very excited to answer

“I studied in Boston for two years and we had some friends in common” He said leaning on Evans’ front seat to be closer to Chris “And we became really good friends”

“I see” Chris said smiling “You’re lucky to have such good friend”

“I think _he’s_ the lucky one” Finn said but Chris didn’t understand the meaning “He has the pleasure of sitting next to you for the next 5 hours”

Evans stared at him in disbelieve even though Finn was still looking at Chris.

Chris chuckled as he was used to be hit on. 

“Thanks, but believe me, the pleasure is mine” Chris tried to return balance to the conversation

“That’s because we haven’t had the opportunity of spending some _quality_ time together” Finn said smiling a very naughty grin

“Okay, that’s enough” Evans said pushing him gently with _the_ fakest smile ever. Chris could tell he was trying desperately not to seem jealous in front of Finn “Go back to your seat, you horny asshole” he finished with a chuckle

“Let’s make plans in L.A” Finn said to Chris while Evans pushed him away from their seats

Chris was holding a laugher but he felt he was about to explode.

Evans turned to see Chris and then looked around noticing the passenger across the hall was busy on his laptop and the attendants were elsewhere

“He’s something…” Chris started saying but Evans lips crashed against his furiously, biting and nibbling them

Once they parted lips Evans kept on holding him close to his face

“You’re mine, are we clear?” Evans said seriously to him

Chris chuckled at the jealous strike

“Yes, I am” Chris said and Evans pulled him for another kiss

“Good” Evans said letting him go keeping a stern face

“Is that jealousy I see” Chris asked looking at him smiling

“Pff. No” Evans said nonchalantly “That was just a necessity”

“Mmm, I see” Chris said “Don’t worry, my human Dorito, I’m yours and you bet your sweet bubble butt you’re mine” And then kissed him behind the ear

Evans turned to look at him and smiled.

 

Chris Evans

 

Thirty minutes later they were on their cruise speed and height. Long enough for Chris to fall asleep against the side of the plane. Chris would have preferred to rest on Evans shoulder but they had to keep appearances for a while. At the same time Evans wanted to pull him into his arms.

“Hey Chris” He heard Finn whispering next to him

Chris jumped on his seat and turned to see if he awoke his boyfriend but he was still deeply asleep. He then, turned to see Finn kneeling next to him.

“Geez Finn, you scared me” Chris said whispering

“Sorry” Finn apologized “I didn’t mean to. Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure” Chris said suspecting where this was going

“Are you two dating?” Finn asked and Chris’ eyes almost jumped out of its sockets

“What? What are you talking about?” He asked but it was kind of obvious.

He was expecting quite another question, maybe if he knew if Hemsworth was dating someone or if he had a chance with him. But definitely not the one Finn juat asked

“You’ve been seen together rather a lot” Finn stated “And judging by your reaction a couple minutes ago I could swear you were jealous”

 _Fuck._ Chris though. _If Finn noticed anyone else could too._

“Actually, we are” Chris said not caring anymore. Finn was a trustworthy guy, and they only needed to tell Hemsworth’s parents before coming out publicly “But we’re not ready to go public yet”

“I understand” Finn said and Chris could see he meant it “Worry not, my friend. Your secret is save”

“Thank you” Chris said patting his shoulder

“You are one lucky son of a bitch. Did you know that?” Finn said smiling and looking down to the floor “What I wouldn’t give for one night with him” He said licking his lips. Chris could tell that last statement was not meant for him to hear. But when he turned to see Chris again realized he had said it out loud “Fuck, I’m sorry. I meant no disrespect”

“Don’t worry” Chris said with a chuckle “I am the luckiest son if a bitch ever”

“How _good_ is he?” Finn asked with a naughty grin "If you don't mind me asking"

“That’s personal Finn” Chris said serious. Finn realized he might have had crossed a line and the grin disappeared immediately “All I can say is he’s the best sex I’ve ever had, by far”

Finn’s jaw fell open and almost drooled. Chris laughed and patted his shoulder again

“Well, congratulations on your newfound love for the butt sex” Finn said standing up “See you in a while” He smiled and left for his seat 4 rows behind Chris’

Chris turned to see Hemsworth still asleep and went for his phone

“So, I’m the best sex you’ve ever had?” He heard Hemsworth say next to him. He turned to see his boyfriend in the same sleeping position he’s been for the past 30 minutes and his eyes still closed

“Do you need to ask?” Chris said smiling.

Hemsworth didn’t answer; he just reached for the dark blue blanket in the back of the front seat and threw it over their laps

“What are you doing?” Chris asked puzzled, then he felt Hemsworth hand reach for his crotch underneath the blanket. “No babe. We could get caught” He said looking around

“I’m returning the favor from earlier and crossing a thing from my list” Hemsworth said unzipping Chris’ pants.

Chris turned to see the man sitting across the hall from them focused on his work and talking to himself, not caring for anything else.

“Keep on the lookout, babe” Hemsworth said as he lifted the blanket and got underneath it but returned to say one last thing “And try not to scream”

Once he said that, Hemsworth covered himself and began sucking on Chris’ already hard member. He had to bite his fist in order to muffle the moaning

“Oh, shit” Chris whispered as he felt Hemsworth’s tongue swirl around his gland making him grasp the armrest. 

Those two were made for each other...


	11. Chapter IX

Chapter IX

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“Annie just texted me” He heard Evans say as they walked away from the baggage claim room “She says our driver should be outside already”

“What would we do without her” Chris said smiling and Evans agreed

“Hey guys” They both heard Finn call from behind and they stopped and turned to him

“Hey Finn” Evans said smiling

“I wanted to apologize to Chris for my boldness in the plane” Finn almost whispered “If I had known before I would have never said anything”

“No matter” Chris said smiling at Finn “It was very flattering” and then turned to see Evans who was staring at Finn “Well, I do hope to see you soon”

“Yes, by all means” Finn said and shook both their hands “See you soon Chris” he said to Evans and then returned to the baggage claim

“Let’s go before we get ambushed by fans” Evans said going towards the exit

They managed to get on the car practically unnoticed and the limo driver drove away to Malibu.

Chris noticed that Evans was awfully quiet, which made him think that he was mad about Finn flirting with him. Maybe that was something they needed to talk about.

Not because it was a problem but because it was something Chris was used to dealing with on a daily basis and if Evans was to become jealous each time it might become a problem

The situation made him remember Ella. Her jealousy came unnoticed to Chris until she threatened his boyfriend, but once he did, he realized she always managed to pull him away from any potential threat to her. And is not like Evans would be anything like her but he didn’t want Evans to feel uncomfortable when someone flirted with him

Evans is an extremely handsome man and Chris was sure people hit on him as much as they did on him but he actually felt flattered by it. Evans was with _him_ and no one else, he was the one taking him home at the end of the day, but he understood that Evans might not see it that way. People are not always jealous because of insecurities but because they simply don’t like it and this might be the case.

Chris feels like he’s never done something to make Evans insecure of their relationship or about himself. This case, Chris thought, it might be that Evans just isn’t comfortable with someone hitting on his boyfriend and he had to make it clear that there’s no need to get upset when someone like Finn steps out of line.

“Is something wrong babe?” Chris asked looking at Evans

“What? No” Evans said trying to sound completely normal and even laughing

“You’re mad because of Finn, are you not?” Chris asked but didn’t wait for an answer “Babe, I don’t think I’ve ever done something to make you doubt my loyalty towards you so I’m gonna go ahead and assume you just don’t like when people tries to take what’s yours” He continued but reaching for his hand. Evans tried to interrupt but Chris didn’t let him “We need to get used to people hitting on us and not get jealous”

“I don’t care about people hitting on you” Evans started saying “Well, up to some point obviously” he chuckled

“So? What’s wrong then?” Chris said now completely clueless

“Is not that I didn’t like Finn hitting on you” Evans said getting redder each second “Because I did get jealous but I kinda liked it though”

“You lost me” Chris said honestly

“I don’t even understand it myself, but it felt kinda hot looking at you getting hit on by another hot guy”

Chris was speechless; he didn’t quite understand where Evans was going to with this

“That’s kinky babe” Chris said smiling at him “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” He asked but his smiled disappeared slowly

“I’m not saying anything” Evans hurried to say “Don’t mind me, I’m tired” and turned to look out the window

“Babe, you know you can tell me anything right?” Chris asked making him turn

“Yes I do, babe” Evans said and the genuine smile appeared on his face reassuring Chris everything was well “I love you”

Evans’ smile was enough for Chris; he just smiled back and kissed him on the lips gently

“We better tell our friends we’re here or we’ll never hear the end of it” Evan said blushed after the beautiful and delicate kiss

Chris called Sebastian while Evans did the same with Scarlett letting them know they were back in town.

Chris knew the news would be received with great joy by all of their friends. They’ve bond beyond expectation this past few months and it was part of the reason why both him and Evans decided to move to LA permanently, not only because of the jobs propositions but because their friends became a ‘Must’ in their lives.

“ _I hope your perfect bubble butt is already here”_ He heard Sebastian say as soon as he picked up

“Yes we are” Chris said with a chuckle “We’re on our way to Chris’ place” and as soon as he said that he felt Evans’ elbow crash into his ribs “Our place” he corrected himself and turned to see Evans talking on the phone

“ _Are you two going to be decent or do we need to wait to come see you?”_ Sebastian asked surprisingly civilized

“Yes, you can come to the house” He said with another chuckle “Are you with Tom?”

“ _I’m at his place, but he’s out doing something I didn’t pay attention what”_ He said

“So, are you two going to stop fooling around and get serious anytime soon?” Chris asked nonchalantly.

His friends have been ‘Dating’ for quite some time now and they haven’t made it official yet. Chris knew Sebastian was going to say that they only were ‘fuck buddies’ –or something like that- but he also knew Sebastian wasn’t the type of guy who would stay in any kind of relationship for as long as they had

“You know what? Ignore that question” Chris said rolling his eyes “I already know you will never commit to someone” he finished teasing

“ _You know what? We might just do that”_ Sebastian said making Chris drop his jaw open

“Are you serious?” He asked not giving credit to what his friend was telling him

“ _Yup”_ Sebastian confirmed _“Maybe not right away but sometime”_

“I need to see that before I congratulate you” Chris said with a chuckle “But nevertheless, I’m very happy for you, Seb”

“ _I’m not sure if should be insulted by your lack of trust”_ Sebastian said bitterly “ _But I’m gonna ignore it”_

Chris laughed along with Sebastian

“Well, I’ll see you in a bit okay?” Chris finished

“ _Yeah, we´ll come by when Tom gets home”_ Sebastian said and hung up

 

Sebastian Stan

 

“Why did you tell him I wasn’t home?” Tom asked him. They were lying on the sofa and Tom was resting between Sebastian’s legs.

“In case we decided to fool around before they got home” He answered with a naughty hint in voice

“Well you lied for no reason” Tom said rolling his eyes “I’m rather exhausted from this morning”

“When have I ever denied you sex?” Sebastian asked piercing

“That’s exactly my point, love” Tom said with a chuckle “I need to rest”

“Are you telling me that I abuse of you?” He asked faking hurt

“Stop being so dramatic” Tom said sitting up straight “You know that is not what I meant”

Sebastian gave him a death stare before a grin crossed his lips

They looked at each other for a while and suddenly Sebastian’s grin disappeared lowering his gaze. This didn’t come unnoticed to Tom who kept staring at him waiting for him to speak whatever it was troubling him all of the sudden

“What?” Tom asked reaching for Sebastian’s shoulder “What is it?”

“When are we going to make it official?” He said looking deep into Tom’s eyes. Tom was caught off guard and ashamed looked down at his lap

“Seb” Tom started saying

“Look. I know what you’re gonna say” Sebastian interrupted “But we’ve been ‘dating’ for almost a year”

Tom sat there in silence looking at him, making Sebastian think he was right to ask for something more

“I know I’ve never been boyfriend material and I also know you probably deserve better than me” Sebastian said with a hurtful smile “But I want more”

“Hey, don’t say that” Tom said turning to face Sebastian “I’m lucky to have you, and If anyone deserves better is you”

“Do you still have feelings for him?” Sebastian asked going a bit pale

“Not any more” Tom admitted “You’ve earned my heart, I want you to know that but I need a little more time. Can you give me that?”

Sebastian nodded

“Come on, let’s go upstairs” Tom said “I’ll show you my gratitude…If you feel like it” he then stood up and offered a hand to Sebastian

“Have I ever denied you sex?” Sebastian replied with a smirk making Tom roll his eyes

 

Chris Evans

 

“Home sweet home” He said rolling the suitcase into the house “I never thought I would come to like this house as much as I do now”

“Well thankfully, because you’re buying it” Hemsworth said leaving his suitcase next to the stairs and going into the kitchen for water

“Yeah, about that” Chris started saying making Hemsworth turn to face him while opening the water and filling two glasses “Do _you_ like this place?”

“Sure babe, why?” Hemsworth said puzzled at the question “Do you not?”

“Yes I do, but I want to know if you’re sure before I buy it” he said and grabbed the glass he was offered

“I like this house, but what I _love_ about it is you living in it” Hemsworth said sitting across the kitchen counter “I don’t care if it’s a loft in downtown LA, or a bungalow on the beach as long as you’re there”

Chris couldn’t help but blush at the comment and lowering his gaze

“That’s what I wanted to know” Chris said looking back at Hemsworth “But there’s an even bigger question I wanna ask you”

“Sure babe, anything”

“Do you wanna buy it together?” Chris asked and blushed again

Hemsworth stood still looking at him silently

“You think it’s too much?” Chris asked nervously “It is too much and too fast, I shouldn’t have asked”

“No, Chris is not too much” Hemsworth hurried to say “I really appreciate it”

“But?”

“But nothing” Hemsworth said reaching for Chris’ hand “I just didn’t want to intrude”

“So, you’ve thought about it before?” Chris asked stunned

“Of course, I thought about telling you for quite some time now but I thought the same thing you just did, that it probably was too soon”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Chris asked but there was no answer “Because you still feel like it’s my house”

Hemsworth kept quiet and just nodded slightly

“Take out your checkbook, because tomorrow we’re buying this house” Chris said stern but playfully

Hemsworth’s only reaction was to smile his biggest smile and lean in for a kiss

“What do you think if we go upstairs and celebrate?” Hemsworth asked with a naughty look in his eyes

“I thought you’d never ask” Chris said standing and pulling him by the hand

Just before they reached the bottom of the stairs they heard someone knocking on the glass patio doors

They both turned to see Tom and Sebastian on the other side smiling at them and sighed with a smile

“Hey guys” Hemsworth said standing next to Chris as soon as they walked in

They all hugged each other and sat around the kitchen table, after that Chris remained standing and offered his guests something to drink

“So, your parents didn’t take the news so well did they?” Sebastian asked Chris with no filter as usual which made him receive a kick in the calf courtesy of Tom “What?” he protested turning to Tom

Chris saw Hemsworth chuckle at the rashness of the comment but immediately turned serious as he remembered the unpleasant trip to Boston

“You can say that” Chris said returning to the table and serving four coups of tea

“Was it as bad as it sounded over the phone?” Tom asked him concerned

Chris turned to see Hemsworth who wasn’t making any eye contact with anyone and then back to Tom

“Even worse” He admitted “I was expecting a little blowback but this was something else entirely”

“Sorry to hear that” Tom said genuinely

“The thing that bothered me the most was not their reaction” Chris said “But them going behind my back and meeting with Emily and forcing me to get back to her? It was too much”

Tom and Sebastian turned to see each other like they knew something

“What?” Chris asked them both then he saw Tom shake his head no to Sebastian ever-so-slightly, almost imperceptible

“Nothing” Sebastian finally said nonchalantly

Chris dropped the subject and ignored the obvious interaction between his two friends

Chris and Hemsworth told them everything about the trip to Boston and then the good parts and the bad ones, even though there were more unpleasant ones.

After that they started talking about the shooting. They left to Boston so soon after the break announcement that they didn’t even had time to talk as friends outside of the set.

They could all see Sebastian smiling awkwardly most of the time because he didn’t understand most of the inside jokes or stories centered around the set

“Nah! Don’t worry about me” Sebastian said after Hemsworth asked them to stop talking about something Sebastian wasn’t a part of “It will always be like this, now it’s you three, next is Chris and I, then Tom and Chris again. We’ll always be working separately”

“Until Infinity War I believe” Hemsworth said

“Well I might be the only one not performing in that one now that I think about it” Tom said looking at Hemsworth

“Why not?” Chris asked puzzled

“I think Loki is going to die in Thor 3” Tom said kind of disappointed

“Have you heard something?” Hemsworth asked Tom

“No but Loki the main antagonist in the Thor universe and it finishes with that movie” Tom said like he was stating the obvious

“But you know Disney is too PG-13” Sebastian tried to lift Tom’s spirit “I don’t think they’re going to kill your character, and even less when is such a loved one”

“Yeah, Seb’s right, Disney won’t kill off your character” Hemsworth said trying the same as Sebastian

“Well, we’ll see when the time comes” Tom said and turned to Hemsworth “Have you heard of Natalie?”

“No, I actually haven’t” He said

“She texted me yesterday” Tom began saying “She’s in London and has plans to come back to LA in a couple of days and wants to meet with us”

“Well I’m gonna give her a piece of mi mind” Hemsworth said jokingly “Why didn’t she text me too?”

“Maybe because she likes my baby more than she likes you” Sebastian said and immediately realized what he called Tom in public, he quickly clear his throat and continued “Just saying”

“Mhm” Chris said smiling at them, Tom and Sebastian blushed at the same time

“Well I think we better get going” Sebastian said and began to stand up, and Tom followed “Shall we, Tom?”

“Don’t you mean ‘Baby’?” Hemsworth said laughing

At the same time both Chrises began to stand up the house’s phone began ringing

“Should I get that?” Hemsworth asked Chris

“No, the answer machine will get it, it’s way too late and if it were to be someone close to us they’d be calling us on our cell phones”

They all turned to walk towards the glass door that leads to the pool and began saying their goodbyes.

And as soon as Sebastian and Tom turned to walk out the door the answer machine began playing the call

“ _Hey sweetie_ ” They all stood still hearing the machine behind them. They all recognized the voice coming from it “ _I just wanted to let you know that I arrived to LA this morning and I’m looking forward to see you. Oh and by the way, guess who’s just being signed as Agent Carter in the MCU_ ”

Hemsworth turned his head slowly towards Chris and they both heard Tom say ‘Shit’ still in the doorway

“ _That’s right, me. I’m so looking forward to work with you for the next eight years_ ” And she laughed “ _Oh and one last thing; Your mom called me and asked if I still had her mother’s ring and I told her I gave it back to you. Well, have sweet dreams baby, see you soon_ ” She finished and the beep in the machine sounded letting them know the end of the message

They all stood in silence looking at each other, Chris, Tom and Sebastian were stunned but Hemsworth wasn’t. He was red with anger looking at the floor trying his best not to lose control of himself

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

Chris could feel the heat spreading throughout his chest and neck, he was somewhat disconnected from the real world hearing the people around him talking, but he was not listening to what they were saying

 _Ring?_ He thought. _Chris proposed to Emily… that’s why his parents were so persistent about them getting back together. No, it’s not possible, Chris would’ve told me, right?_

“Chris?” Evans asked shaking Chris’ shoulder “Babe?”

He slowly raised his gaze from the floor and turned to look at Evans, he must had had a hurtful look in his eyes because he definitely saw Evans get impressed when he turned to see him.

“Babe, I…” Evans stuttered “I was going to tell you” and he reached for his hand

“Chris?” Tom spoke “You need to understand that cunt is just doing this to mess with you”

“Yeah” Sebastian said nervously “She just wants to piss you off, don’t give her the pleasure”

Chris looked them all in the eye when they talked but he was too mad to speak out loud. Then, he turned to see Evans once again, and he could tell he didn’t know what to say

“You proposed to her?” Chris finally said.

“Yes, but she rejected me and we broke up” Evans said trying to emend the situation but it actually was making it worse

“And five weeks later you were dating me?” Chris asked rhetorically

“Come on, love” Tom said to Sebastian grabbing him by the arm towards the beach “Let’s give them so privacy”

“Chris, cool mind, okay?” Sebastian turned to say whilst Tom kept pulling him away

“Babe, please. Talk to me” Evans said closing the glass door and gently pushing Chris to take a sit in the kitchen table

”Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked getting redder by the second

“I honestly don’t know” Evans said putting his other hand on top of the others “Once I started dating you I completely moved on, my past became that… my past”

“You started dating me five weeks later!” Chris said almost yelling “And I had to find out through _her_?”

“I know babe, and I’m so, so sorry” Evans apologized “You’re completely right, I should’ve told you as soon as we started dating”

Chris remained silent for a couple of minutes afraid he could say something that can’t be unsaid

“Was I a revenge tool?” Chris asked and could not hide the pain in his voice “You must had been in love with her when we got together, or at least not over her yet”

“No!” Evans hurried to say “Babe you were not a revenge tool. All the things we talked about then were true”

Chris kept looking at Evans and let him speak

“It would’ve been a mistake to get married. I wasn’t even sure I wanted to. But my parents kept pressuring me and I did. Even Emily knew it wasn’t a good idea”

“I told you before” Evans continued “We grew apart long before I proposed to her. That’s when my feelings towards you appeared” He reached for Chris’ hand and hold on to it “It hurt, I’m not gonna lie to you, the break up hurt me, but it was for the best. I mean, look at us now; none of this would had happen if she hadn’t reject me”

“That’s what hurts me the most” Chris forced himself to say “You did propose because you thought it was right and when she rejected you I showed up in your life. You understand what I mean?”

“Yes I do” Evans said looking down at the table “But understand _me_ , it would have been a mistake whether or not you had showed up”

Chris stood up and backed away a couple of feet

“Do you feel that my feelings for you were somewhat forced or fake at any point of our relationship?”

Chris shook his head no

“I do understand that you’re mad at me because I didn’t tell you, but I’ve never faked my love towards you. You know that don’t you?”

“I do” Chris said looking at his feet

There was a silent moment but Evans never stopped looking at Chris, on the other hand, Chris could not look at Evans

“I’m tired, I’m going to bed” He said and started walking towards the stairs. Evans sat there looking at him go

“Babe?” Evans almost whispered

“Yeah?” He answered turning to him

“I love you” Evans said going pale

“I love you too” Chris finished looking down at the floor. Then he began climbing the stairs

 

Chris Evans

 

He stayed sitting in the kitchen table for a while, trying to figure out a way to repair the situation with Hemsworth

He was right to be mad at him, it was something he should have told Hemsworth a long time ago or at the very least when the whole Emily thing resurfaced

 _The problem is..._ He thought. _He might be thinking that I had feelings for Emily when we started dating. How can I prove him I didn’t?_

He sighed looking down at the table and figured there was not much to do all by himself sitting in the kitchen, he needed to talk to him and make things right

He got up, turned the lights off and walked upstairs, once he was at the doorway he noticed Hemsworth sleeping on his side. It was clear he didn’t want Chris to cuddle next to him as they always did.

He couldn’t help to be disappointed at himself, it was a clear sign that Hemsworth was not happy with him, he definitely needed to work this through as soon as possible

He removed his clothes and laid all the way on the other side of the bed, that’s when the real remorse hit him. He knew Hemsworth was a mature guy who would never do things without thinking on the consequences, he also knew that if he was mad or distant it’s because there’s a logic reason

Sleep didn’t come easily for him, he felt awkward sleeping like that knowing Hemsworth was right next to him, it just didn’t feel natural

Around 8 in the morning his eyelids opened and saw the sun coming through the windows. He rolled over to find the bed empty.

He sat upright and stared at the empty room. He recalled the events of the past night and couldn’t help but to curse himself for being so stupid

 _How could you keep that from him?_ He thought. _It was a matter of time before he found out._ He was actually surprised his parents didn’t bring this up during their stay in Boston

He stood up, went to the bathroom and got dressed. Then he walked downstairs just to find the house empty, he then noticed a piece of paper on the kitchen counter that read:

_Went for a run on the beach, didn’t want to wake you. Chris_

He was still mad, real mad. There was no emotion in the note, atypical and uncharacteristic of him. He needed to talk to someone impartial and reasonable.

He retrieved his phone from his sweatpants and called one of the few persons who witnessed the break up with Emily and the beginning of the new relationship with Hemsworth

“Hey Scar” He said as soon as she picked up

“ _Hey sweetie, how’s it going?”_ She asked oblivious of what happened the night before

“Not so great, it’s being a rough couple of days” Chris said rubbing his forehead “What are you doing right now?”

“ _I’m actually on my way to Tom’s”_ She said

“Is it possible to steal you for a while before you go there?” He asked almost begging “Coffee maybe?”

“ _Sure sweetie, let me text Tom and tell him I’m gonna be a little late. Meet me at the coffee shop down your street in an hour’”_ Chris agreed and hung up running upstairs to get changed

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

He was jogging shirtless up and down the beach, and every time he was about to reach Tom’s house he would turn back just to avoid being seen by his friends. He wasn’t mad at them, he just wanted to be alone for a while, clear his head and that was something he needed to do by himself

He finally stopped halfway to Evans’ house and sat on a recliner that was on the beach and just looked at the sea

 _Why am I so mad?_ He thought. _It’s not like he cheated on me, but he didn’t tell me he almost got married._

 _So? He didn’t, everyone has a past._ It was a debate, him against himself, reason against conscious

“Excuse me” He heard a woman say from behind

“Yes?” Chris asked with a polite smile looking at a middle aged woman in a one-piece swimsuit

She just looked at him with her eyebrows cocked

“Oh sorry” Chris apologized getting up from the recliner “I just needed to rest for second”

“Don’t worry” She said with a smile

“I actually live a few doors down” Chris explained “I just didn’t want to go home just yet”

“Troubles?” The woman asked

“Yes, I kinda had a fight with my… my roommate” As soon as he said that he realized he was talking to a complete stranger who had no interest in his problems “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to disturb you with my problems”

“You’re not honey” She said smiling again

“I’m Chris by the way” He said extending a hand which she shook

“I’m Martha” She introduced herself

“Very nice to meet you Martha. I´ll leave you now, I don’t want to keep you any longer”

“Easy Chris, it’s a recliner on a beach. You can stay as long as you need” She said with a warm tone

“Thank you, I could use a couple more minutes before I go back” Chris said smiling

“Be my guest, literally” She finished and went towards the sea

He watched her go in and swim into the ocean. He sat and kept admiring the sea for a while. After that the woman came back and stood next to him

“That bad huh?” She asked grabbing the towel and began drying herself up

“Excuse me?” Chris asked puzzled

“You must have huge problems with your roommate to sit there for more than an hour” She said drying her hair

“An hour? Impossible” He said going for his phone in his pocket.

“Honey I swim 45 minutes every day, you were here when I went in, and here you are” She said stating what she thought it was obvious

“Oh God, I didn’t noticed” He said looking at his phone

“If you don’t mind me meddling in your business, I’d say is more a sentimental relationship problem than a coexisting one” She said looking down at him

He just nodded without even looking at her

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked sitting on the other recliner in front of Chris

Normally, no one would tell a complete stranger their personal problems, especially Chris. But there was something about this woman that made him want to open up and talk to her. Maybe she reminded him of his own mother.

“I just found out that the person I’ve been dating for almost 6 months proposed to his girlfriend five weeks before we started dating” Chris confessed –to say the least- He didn’t care if people found out he was dating another man, he was keeping it a secret for Evans’ parents. He was fine with it.

“Wow, that’s rough” She said

“And I found out through her” Chris admitted

“Even worse” She added “So you’re mad because he didn’t tell you himself, I’m I right?”

“That, and that it makes me think I was some kind of rebound” He said with hurt in his voice

 She sighed looking at him

“Listen, I won’t lie to you, the fact that he didn’t tell you sucks, but has he ever made you feel like you were a rebound?” She asked. Chris actually liked the sincerity in her

“No, on the contrary”

“Then why do you worry?” She asked “It sounds like you both were lucky it didn’t come through”

“I know” He said looking back at the ocean

“I think what troubles you the most is that you are jealous” She said and Chris turned back to her

“I’m not jealous” Chris said blushing

She cocked her eyebrows

“Crap. I am jealous” Chris finally admitted and she just nodded with a smile “I really appreciate your honesty and your impartiality is rather refreshing”

“I am known among my friends for my impartiality” She said and chuckled

“Thank you very much Martha” Chris said standing up “I need to go now”

“Off you go then” She said smiling

“If you ever need anything remember I’m in the house 115” Chris offered

“And if you do, here are my recliners and you already know my routine” She said going towards the house

Chris looked at her go inside her house and began jogging towards his house.

 

Chris Evans

 

“You screwed up big time” Scarlett said taking a sip of her coffee. She was wearing running clothes as she liked to run on a beach nearby and today had plans with Sebastian and Tom to have breakfast afterwards

“Don’t you think I already know that?” Chris said leaning in

“You should’ve told him as soon as you two got serious” She added

“Scar, I didn’t come meet you to tell me what I already know” He said getting a little frustrated about the lack of productivity of the conversation

“You’re right, I apologize” Scarlett said spinning the spoon in her coffee “How was he this morning?”

“I don’t know” Chris said disappointed “He left before I woke up. He left me a note saying he was going for a run”

“That’s not so bad, is it?” She asked innocently

“He never wakes up so early, and the note… it was just so impersonal, so emotionless” He admitted

“So he’s mad” She stated and then she stopped to think “There are two problems in this situation. One is that you kept crucial information from him and the other is that he might be thinking he was the nail that got the other one out. So there are two things I can come up with right now. First of all, you need to sit him down and make him listen to you, assure him you were over Emily when you started dating and you need to apologize. A million times if it’s necessary because it was a mistake –your mistake- not to tell him”

“Okay and the other one?” He asked looking deep into her eyes

“You need to do a big gesture” She added and took another sip of her coffee

“A big gesture?” Chris repeated “Like what?”

“That’s up to you sweetie, I can’t tell you all the answers” She said smiling at him “But it has to be something that proves how much he means to you”

Chris though about it for a couple of minutes and Scarlett just looked at him smashing his brain trying to come up with something.

“I got it” Chris said with a victorious grin

Scarlett gazed at him waiting for him to share the plan with her but apparently he had no intention of doing so.

“So?” She asked annoyed “What is it”

He smiled at her and when he was about to tell her, her phone started ringing

“Crap, its Tom” She said looking at the caller ID and swiped her finger across the screen to accept the call “Hey sweetie. Yeah I’m almost there just down your street”

She just stood up, grabbed her purse and motion Chris to follow her

“Yeah, 5 minutes away” She said and hung up, and then she turned to Chris behind her “Go home before Chris arrives you idiot, and work this through

She kissed him on the cheek –which she shouldn’t have in case there were paparazzi- got in her car and Chris did the same.

They drove away in the same direction only that she turned left two houses before his

As he parked his black Audi RS7 in the driveway all his muscles betrayed him, he was too scared to enter the house and find Hemsworth’s suitcases in the doorway and Hemsworth waiting on him to arrive and break up with him

He built courage and got out of the car. He stood in front of the front door before opening it and took a deep breath. As soon as he walked through the drawing room he saw his boyfriend sitting at the kitchen table with a serious face… waiting on him

 

"Hey" Hemsworth said with no emotion

"Hey" Chris replied scared to his bones

 

 


	12. Chapter X

Chapter X

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

Chris was sitting waiting on Evans to enter the kitchen, he could tell as soon as he did that he was nervous but when Evans saw Chris’ face he went pale.

He was probably waiting for the worst when he saw Chris sitting there. It was not his intention to scare him or to show an angry posture. Chris needed to correct that

“Hey” Chris said with a smile. His face immediately became more relaxed “Where were you?”

“I went to get coffee with Scar, since you went for a run” He said but there was still awkwardness in his tone

“Sorry I left like that” Chris apologized sincerely “I needed to clear my head for a while”

“I understand completely” Evans said also with an apology tone. He then went for the chair next to Chris’ and sat “I can’t tell you how sorry I am for not telling you about Emily. It is inexcusable”

“Babe, don’t worry” Chris say taking his hands in his “I needed to have my reaction but I also need to let you know that I still love you and I still want to be with you. Just in case you were worrying about that” He finished with a reassuring smile

He didn’t answer immediately but he sighed in relief. Chris couldn’t help but to chuckle.

“You can’t imagine how nervous I was to come home and find that you left for good” He said tightening his grasp

“I would never do that and you know it” Chris said looking deep into his eyes making him smile mildly “But I do think we need to talk about this in order to move on”

His smile disappeared as soon as the words sank in, then he nodded

“I want you to know that I get that everyone has a past, and that’s no reason for me to judge you” Chris said leaning back in his chair but without separating their hands “And I may have overreacted, I’ll admit that, I think that jealousy hit me and I couldn’t bare the idea of you almost getting married with Emily”

“And I want to reassure you that it was you who helped me get over what was left of my feelings for her” Evans said and there was some desperation in his voice “I’m not gonna lie babe, I was having some ‘break up hang over’ when we started living together. That night we first kissed was the first night in a long time that I could sleep properly”

Chris couldn’t say anything and Evans continued still looking deep into his eyes

“And after we started dating I realized what a real relationship was supposed to be like, and it was not what I had with her. I thank her every day that she didn’t accept my proposal because it led me to you”

“I’m going to start sending her ‘Thank You’ cards from now on too” Chris said jokingly making him smile widely

They sat there in silence for a couple of seconds looking at each other

“I should’ve told you and it definitely wasn’t right that you found out through her either” He finished

“I accept your apologies if you accept mine” He said smiling at Evans

He just nodded and leaned in for a kiss which Chris was glad to return. When they parted he stood up but Chris wouldn’t let go of his hand yet, Evans turned to see him puzzled

“There’s one more thing we need to talk about before we finish” Chris said looking up at him, his smile faded again and returned to his seat next to Chris’

Chris sighed because he knows what he’s about to say might be taken the wrong way.

“I think we need to make some changes in our relationship” As soon as Chris said that the blood in Evans’ face ran out

“What do you mean?” He asks completely pale

“I think we kinda started this in the middle” Chris sais trying to make it the nicest possible “We never even went on a first date, they’re important you know?”

“You want to go on a date with me?” He asked not sure he was getting the meaning

“Babe” Chris starts saying tightening his grip around his hand “We skipped the get-to-know each other phase”

Evans just looked at him in silence

“I think you’re right, as was Annie” He said looking passed me at the yard

“Annie?” Chris asks

“She told me we shouldn’t rush things when we started having sex” He explained “She told me she was happy for me but she felt like we might have been going too fast”

“Well she was right” Chris admits but Evans lowered his face “Babe, I don’t want things to change between us, I really don’t. But I do think we need to get to know each other before we can resume with our relationship”

“I think so too” He said still looking down at the table then he lifted his sight towards Chris “What do you propose?”

Chris could tell he was expecting some radical changes, like him moving out or starting all over.

“I think I ought to tell my parents and then we can go out on our first official date” Chris finishes with a smile

“Okay” Evans asks looking excited “I’ll be there to support you”

“As always babe” Chris said and smiled shyly

“And that’s it, tell your parents and go out on dates?” Evans asked quite excited

“There’s one other thing…” As soon as he began speaking Evans’ phone started ringing

“Sorry babe” He apologized and looked at the screen “It’s Scott, my parents must’ve told him” he said and Chris and swiped to pick it up “Hey Scott”

There was a pause and Evans’ face changed from worried to mad in a second

“What do you mean you just landed? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Evans asked “I’m at my place in Malibu, you’re gonna have to wait for me” There was another pause “Yeah I’m leaving right now” and then hung up

Evans sighed and Chris was waiting on him to explain what just happened

“Scott thought it would be a nice surprise to come to LA right now and he was expecting me to guess he needed to be picked up” Evans said standing up and grabbing his wallet

“Do you want me to go with you?” Chris said standing up too

“No babe, don’t sweat it, I might need to talk to him privately so he feels comfortable, thank you though”

Chris nodded and Evans kissed him on the lips

“I love you” Evans said looking deeply into his eyes

“I love you too, more than you think”

 

Tom Hiddleston

 

“Come on, Seb” Tom said pushing Sebastian’s hand away from his crotch “Scar is going to be here any minute now”

“It’ll be quick” Sebastian said almost pouting “I promise” and looked at Tom with puppy eyes

Just as he finished begging, the doorbell rang making Sebastian drop his head with a sigh and Tom chuckled

“Saved by the bell” Tom said getting up from the sofa and going towards the front door

“You think she’s gonna stop me?” Sebastian asked with a smirk on his face

“She’s not, love” Tom said turning to face him “I am” and then proceeded to the door

“Prude!” Sebastian yelled when Tom got out of his sight

“Since when is having a moral compass is being a prude?” Scarlett said to Sebastian as soon as she walked in the living room

“You don’t even know what we’re talking about” Sebastian defended himself looking at both of them entering the room

“Oh, I know you far too well sweetie” Scarlet said sitting on the armrest closest to Sebastian “I don’t need to guess what that was about” she finished and smiled, and so did Tom

“See?” Tom said looking at Sebastian with a smile “I don’t need to rat you out to any of our friends”

“Mmm” Sebastian made an annoyed sound

“So, what took you so long dear?” Tom asked placing a hand on Scarlett’s shoulder

“Crisis with Evans” Scarlett said looking worried

“Oh you heard?” Tom asked raising his eyebrows “We were there when Emily called”

“You should’ve seen H’s face” Sebastian added looking up at Scarlett

“As could have been expected” Tom said “That was no pleasant thing to discover” after that he went to the kitchen and poured water in a glass

“I bet Evans was scared shitless” Sebastian said making Tom roll his eyes as he returned to the living room and offered Scarlett the glass of water

“Kind of” Scarlett began explaining “He was very anxious, and I was honest with him” Both Sebastian and Tom –who was now sitting next to Sebastian-, nodded “As you said, it wasn’t a pretty thing to hear but I also told him that he shouldn’t worry that much, H is a reasonable guy and that I was sure they could move past that little inconvenient”

“I wouldn’t call it ‘Little’ Scar” Tom said with a serious face “Evans should’ve been honest with Chris from the beginning and tell him that he proposed to Emily a few weeks before getting together”

“But it’s not like he was a rebound or something” Scarlett said defending Evans

They would obviously take sides. Tom was defending Hemsworth while Scarlett defended Evans. It wasn’t like they weren’t friends with the other but they each had a Chris whom they were closest to and in this case Scarlett was alone because Sebastian would probably take Hemsworth's side too.

“I’m not saying that he was, but you’ve got to admit that it was Evans’ mistake not to tell him and clarify the situation before it imploded”

“That I agree to” Scarlett said crossing her legs still sitting on the armrest “But is not like Evans is supposed to tell EVERYTHING about his past anyway”

“Something like a proposal I would rather much think so” Tom added starting to get a little exasperated

Both Scarlett and Tom turned to see Sebastian who was remaining neutral waiting on him to take a side

He realized they both were looking at him and felt the pressure on his head.

“I really don’t want to take sides” Sebastian explained “First, I know they’ll work it through, in case you haven’t noticed they’re kinda of soulmates; and Second it doesn’t concern me, so” Then he stood up and went to the kitchen

Both Tom and Scarlett looked at each other impressed of the semiserious comment coming from Sebastian. They remained in silence until he returned to the living room with a glass of water

“Wow” Scarlett said “Almost a mature contribution” She said laughing then turned towards Tom “Honey I need to take a shower before cooking breakfast”

“Of course” Tom said getting up and walking her to the stairs “You know where everything is, I already left you a fresh towel inside the bathroom”

“Thank you sweetie” Scarlett said picking her bag from the floor and heading upstairs

“How long you think she’s gonna take?” Sebastian said entering the kitchen next to the stairs

Immediately Tom gazed at him with an I-can’t-believe-you face and went towards the sink to refill his glass of water

“What?” Sebastian asked playing dumb

“Don’t play dumb with me, love” Tom said resting his back on the sink “I too know you rather well” and finished with a wink

Sebastian hated being so predictable all the time. How could such a simple and innocent question let them know his true intentions? Easy, it’s Sebastian we're talking about.

“Oh really?” Sebastian asked getting closer to Tom

“Mhm” He replied taking a sip of his water

“Did you know I was going to do this?” Sebastian said dropping to his knees and hurried to unbuckle and unzip Tom’s pants

“Yup” Tom said looking down at him. He then felt his dick getting rock hard underneath his tight boxers

Right after feeling Tom growing under his hand Sebastian started licking the border of the waistband driving Tom crazy

“Cut to the chase love” Tom ordered lowering his boxers exposing his now hard dick

“So bossy” Sebastian said pealing the beautiful wet, pink member

“We’ll not be alone for long” Tom stated right before Sebastian started licking the sides of his shaft just to make a long and thorough stop at the gland making Tom whimper at the sensations produced by the other one’s tongue “Bloody hell”

Tom tilted his head back giving in to the pleasure. Once Sebastian considered it was enough torture he engulfed the member whole making Tom let out an animal groan.

Sebastian was working on Tom’s penis like his life depended on it, taking special care of the gland and the balls, making sure there’s no neglected area. Tom on the other hand was biting his lower lip fully aware that it made Sebastian so hot it was reflected on his work

“God, I love when you look at me like that” Sebastian said looking up in between licks. Tom just tilted his head back once more and grasped the other one’s hair and directing him where to suck and lick

“I’m getting close, love” Tom said feeling the climax forming deep inside of him. Once he said that he was prepared to release his seed but Sebastian had other plans

“Not so fast” Sebastian said standing up and looking for something inside his front pocket, once he got it Tom chuckled and turned around facing the sink

“Fine, put it on. So predictable” Tom said arching his back and waiting on Sebastian to enter him, then he felt Sebastian turning him over and without breaking eye contact placed the condom on Tom’s member

“How’s that for predictability?” Sebastian said lowering himself once more and sucking Tom’s shaft to lube it with his own saliva.

“I stand corrected” He said as Sebastian spat one last time and got up again

“Ready?”

“Are you?” Tom asked with a naughty grin

Sebastian turned around and guided himself back towards Tom’s dick; once they met Sebastian started pushing back even more, forcing himself

“Easy love” Tom said placing a hand on the other one’s back “It’s been a while”

“Don’t care, I need you to fuck me ASAP” Sebastian almost barked at him

Once Tom was inside, they both gasped but Sebastian had to bite his fist in order to muffle the loud moan he was about to release. They remained still while Sebastian adapted to the new object inside of him but after a minute he began moving back and forward fucking himself onto Tom's hard member

Tom on the other hand grasped the edge of the counter and let Sebastian move at his own pace which was increasing with each thrust

Sebastian was, with each passing second, more and more incapable of withholding any sound until Tom pulled him back and began thrusting in harder hitting his sweet spot every other thrust making the intercourse even more torturously delightful for Sebastian

“Tom?” They both heard Scarlett call from the top of the stairs

Immediately Tom covered Sebastian’s mouth but never stopped pounding him, if any, it made him do it harder

“Yes?” He asked trying to maintain a normal tone

“Do you mind if I use your hair dryer?” She asked completely oblivious of the situation downstairs

Sebastian was sweating and almost crying in both pain and pleasure, biting Tom’s fingers which were covering his mouth making Tom wince

“Sure darling, top drawer” Tom said biting his lips

“Thanks”

“Mhm” That was all the sound Tom could make without raising any suspicions

Tom then, began pounding Sebastian’s ass at 110% power. Sebastian had to grasp Tom’s free hand and squeeze it warning him that if he didn’t slow down he was going to cum all over the kitchen floor.

Tom knew it was only a matter of time before Scarlett was done with her hair and they still needed to get dressed and clean the kitchen up, so he decided to ignore Sebastian’s warning and continued with his pace

Suddenly Sebastian muffled scream was heard and his cum was shot all over the kitchen floor as expected, he felt Sebastian’s legs shaking and had to hold him by the hips

“Fuck!” Sebastian whispered “Cum, baby, cum” he said turning and placing his left hand on Tom’s right shoulder

With that, Tom felt the orgasm building once more and exploded inside the condom. He didn’t pulled out just yet, he just slowed down and kept fucking him while his climax dissipated

When Tom stopped, Sebastian turned around and kissed him passionately on the lips and while doing so he carefully removed the condom from Tom. Then he raised it and looked at the white liquid inside

“Such a huge load, it’s a shame it goes to waste” Sebastian said with a big grin, then he placed the ring between his lips and lifted the end, pouring the sperm into his mouth savoring Tom’s seed

Tom looked at him in awe and pulled him into a kiss, a carnal one, tasting himself on Sebastian’s tongue

“I taste rather good, don’t I?” Tom asked when there was no more cum to pass on

“Damn right” Sebastian said and gave him a quick peck on the lips

“Let’s clean this up before Scarlett slips on your cum” Tom said chuckling

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

Evans had gone to pick his brother Scott at the airport and back, he said his brother was going to stay at a friend’s while he was in LA.

Apparently Scott got mad at his parents for their behavior when they were visiting and demanded them to apologize to them to which they refused, so he wanted to come personally and talk to Evans’ and see if he could act as a mediator between them

Now it was three in the afternoon and Evans was taking a shower while Chris sat at the edge of his bed in his own bedroom, thinking on the next step in his reconciliation with his boyfriend

He needed to patch things up with him but actions were needed in the matter; he was about to do something he knew Evans wouldn’t like it but he thought it was the right thing to do.

He kept looking down at his phone about to hit dial when a call came through.

“Hey Tom” He said smiling

“ _Hey mate, how are you?”_ Tom asked with a little concern in his voice

“Fine, I told my parents today” He said relieved

“ _Oh dear, how did it go?”_

 _“_ Quite well, actually” Chris said looking at the floor

“ _Then why do you sound so dim?”_

“Because things are still not great with me and Chris” He said feeling a chill running up his spine “And I’m worried what I’m about to do is more hurtful than productive”

“ _What are you about to do?_ ” Tom asked even more concern than earlier

“I’m thinking about moving out for a while, we need to get to know each other properly” Chris admitted “We kind of started this whole thing in the middle, do I make sense?”

“ _Yes you do, but I don’t think Chris is going to take it very well”_ Tom expressed

“That’s why I’m afraid, but he needs to understand my point of view” Chris said pulling back his hair “It hurt, Tom. Finding out that my boyfriend proposed to someone a few weeks before we started living together makes me feel like I’m a rebound and it doesn’t matter how many times he says I wasn’t”

“ _I see”_ Tom said making a pause “ _Where are you going to stay?”_

“I was about to call a hotel when you called me” Chris said

“ _Hotel?_ _No, I will not have you stay in a hotel while I have two more spare rooms over here”_ Tom said with a stern voice

“Thanks Tom, but I don’t want to intrude. You’re already living with Sebastian and that’s a lot” Chris said with a chuckle which he was expecting to be returned

“ _It wasn’t a proposition Chris, I don’t want you to be alone and I’m rather sure Sebastian won’t have a problem either”_ Tom stated

“Tom…” Chris began saying but was cut off

“ _Chris, if you’re doing this it’s going to be like this_ ” Tom finished

Things like this are the reason why Tom and him are such good friends, he was loyal, and a true friend

“Fine” Chris gave up and heard the water go off in the other bathroom “I need to go. And Tom, thanks for the help I really appreciate it”

“ _I’ll have your room ready for tonight_ ” Tom said and hung up “ _Good luck”_

Chris hung up and sighed deeply, this was definitely not going to be pretty. He stood up and started pacing around the hall waiting on Evans to get dressed

Once he thought he might be dressed he knocked the door and opened it

“Hey, babe” He said as soon as he walked in “I need to talk to you”

“Again, I’m sorry I had to leave like that in the middle of our conversation” Evans apologized honestly

“Don’t worry babe, I understand” Chris said smiling shyly

Evans sat at the edge of the bed and motion Chris to sit next to him, which he did

“What is it?” Evans asked and the concern was obvious in his voice

“Remember we were talking about the things we needed to do in order to move on with our relationship?”

Evans nodded and backed away a little so he could turn and face Chris even more

“There’s another thing I thought of and I obviously wanted to discuss it with you first” Chris said and broke the eye contact looking down at the floor

“Tell me what is it, babe” Evans said placing a hand on Chris’ back “I’m sure whatever you thought of would be helpful”

“You know how I told you about reconnecting and getting to know each other a little bit more?” Chris asked and Evans nodded “I want our sentimental relationship to catch up to where we were two days ago”

“So?” Evans asked

“I think I…” Chris stuttered a bit “I think I need to move out for a while”

Chris felt Evans hand drop from his back and placed it on his own lap. Then they went silence for a while

Chris could easily see the disappointment in Evans’ face.

“I’m sorry” Evans said now looking at the floor “I never meant to do this to our relationship, and I definitely didn’t mean to hurt you”

“No babe, you didn’t…”

“Yes I did” Evans cut him off

This time it was Chris who placed a hand in Evans’ back and rubbed it

“I actually am glad this whole thing happened” Chris started saying making Evans lift his head to look at him “Babe, I love you more than you can imagine and in order for us to be together for as long as we may live, we needed to have this ‘bump’, a bump that made us open our eyes and realize we were doing something wrong”

Evans didn’t say anything; he just kept gazing into Chris’ eyes

“If you break your leg, would you keep going or would you go and get fixed?” Chris used an analogy to try make some sense

“I would prefer not to break any bones” Evans said with a chuckle

“I would too, but life isn’t perfect, and we’re not perfect, we’re meant to make mistakes and fall, the important thing is that we fix it, don’t you think?”

“And you moving out going to fix this?” Evans asked

“I don’t know for sure” Chris admitted “But there’s nothing wrong with dating like normal people do for a while before moving in together, right?”

“I guess not” He said reluctantly “I better call the realtor and tell him there’s been a change in plans”

“Listen to me” Chris said and delicately grabbed Evans’ chin and made him turn to see him “I don’t want to screw this up, and I don’t want you to think we’re going backwards because we are not, okay? We are just placing the first step that we jumped right where we are right now. Nothing else has change and certainly not my feelings for you, understood? So don't call the realtor because I still want to but this house with you"

Chris was delicate but stern at the same time; he didn’t want any misinterpretations or wrong ideas of what they were doing because for him it was quite simple

They were not fighting and must certainly were not breaking up, they needed to do what every other couple in the world needed to do, date

Dating is where they begin to know each other, where they learn whether they work or not and in this case, they jumped straight to living together because they had true feelings for one another

But the thing was, they didn’t know much from each other, apart of what friends normally tell

“I need to know what you think, this is not set in stone” Chris said

“I don’t know really” Evans admitted “But if that’s what you want, I can’t stop you”

“You can, babe” Chris said “Don’t you get it? You can do whatever the hell you want with me. I’m yours”

“I love you” Evans said holding Chris’ hand

“That’s why I’m doing this” Chris finished “I’m doing this for us. But make no mistakes, you and I are endgame”

Evans smile and Chris gladly returned it

 

Chris Evans

 

He was looking at Hemsworth sitting across the table with his iPad facing him; he’s been staring at it for the past five minutes building up courage to make the call

“It’s not as easy as it seems, is it?” Chris said reaching for the other’s hand “You can do this when you’re ready babe, there’s no hurry”

“No, I need to do this now” Hemsworth said looking at him “It’s obstructing our relationship and I can’t allow that anymore”

Chris felt proud of his boyfriend because he knew he was right. That call means the final step before consolidating their relationship. He tighten his grip and Hemsworth turned to him one last time

Then he just tapped the screen and it started ringing. It was about to become a missed call when Craig Hemsworth –His father- appeared looking very happy

“Hey son!” Craig greeted although he sounded exhausted, he probably had to run to answer the call “I see you haven’t forgotten about your old man, huh?”

Hemsworth also looked excited to see his father and laughed at his comment

“Never dad” He said with a chuckle “How are you?”

“Leonie?” They heard Craig yell looking at his left side “Leonie?” He repeated “Chris’s calling, come up here!” he said smiling at Chris again “Did you say something?”

“Yes, how are you?” Hemsworth repeated

“Well fine, can’t complain. Right son?” Craig admitted still looking too happy

Chris barely understood Craig due to his accent and the speed he was speaking. That made him thank the English classes Hemsworth had been taking for the last couple years to try remove the Australian accent a bit.

“Hello darling” Leonie said as soon as she saw Hemsworth on the screen, she was even more excited to see him than his father “It’s so good to see you babe. You haven’t call us in weeks and that’s unacceptable” She finished with a serious tone but her wide smile reappeared a couple of microseconds later

“I know and I’m sorry for that” Hemsworth apologized sincerely “How are you mum?”

“Oh, fine baby, trying to keep your father safe and away from grills since the last ‘incident’” She said and doing the air quotes and laughing

“I told you it wasn’t my fault” Craig defended himself but ended up laughing too

“Nevertheless, how are you sweetie? Is everything okay?” Leonie asked sitting on his husband armrest placing her arm on her husband’s shoulder

“Yes, yes. Everything is fine” Hemsworth said and looked across the table into Chris’ eyes “Everything is perfect” and smiled

“Good. Sweetie, have you talked to Liam?” Leonie said changing the subject

“Not since last week” Hemsworth said “I need to talk to you guys about something”

“That kid is going to give me an ulcer” She said slapping his innocent husband’s shoulder “Wait till he comes down here”

“I need…” Hemsworth tried again but his moony parents didn’t seem to pay any attention to what he was trying to say

“He was supposed to call me three weeks ago and I’ve been trying to call him and he ignores my calls” She said hyperventilating

“Mom…”

“What do I need to do? Call his girlfriend Mandy?” She kept on going

“Miley” Craig corrected

Chris was holding a laughter looking at his boyfriend fail

“Mom!” Hemsworth almost yelled but got their attention “I need to talk to you”

Both Craig and Leonie calmed down and looked at him worried

“Sure sweetie, what is it?” Leonie asked pushing her husband away so she could sit next to him

“I’m dating someone” Hemsworth said serious “And is a very special person” he finished tightening the grip of their hands

Chris’ heart was filled with joy; this must have been what Hemsworth felt when he told his parents in Boston

“Good for you son” Craig said and they both smiled at him “Who’s the beautiful young girl?”

Chris saw how the blood ran from Hemsworth’s face in matter of seconds

“That’s the thing dad, it’s not a girl” He said and closed his eyes like he was expecting a punch in the face

“What… what do you mean sweetie?” Leonie asked stunned “Are you dating a boy? I mean a man?”

Hemsworth just nodded. Then there was an uncomfortable silence for a moment, things needed to sink in before resuming with the conversation

“I want you to know that he’s awesome and a great person” Hemsworth began explaining “It was not expected but it happened”

There was another silence, Craig and Leonie probably didn’t know what to say

“Mom, dad” Hemsworth almost begged “Please say something”

Both Craig and Leonie looked at each other like waiting on the other to say something, but none did

“I don’t consider myself gay, and neither does he. But we kind of fell in love” Hemsworth kept filling the silence with reassuring words

“Well. I really don’t know what to say sweetie” Leonie said and turned to look at her husband one more time “I guess you just caught us off guard”

“Yeah” Craig barely said

“I wanted you to know from me directly and not from a third party” He said and looked at Chris again

“Chris” Craig began speaking “I think I speak for your mother too when I tell you that we love you and that you’re our son no matter what”

“Yes. We don’t care _who_ you love, as long as you’re happy” Leonie added “Because you _are_ happy, right?”

“More than you think” Hemsworth said looking at both of them proud while a tear was fighting to roll down his cheek

“Then that’s that” Craig said almost crying too “You’re our son and in our eyes you’ll never be a disappointment”

“I think we could agree that when you boys were growing up we never shield you from making mistakes because that’s how life works, you fall, you learn and you stand up” Leonie said holding Craig’s hand

“I know mom” Hemsworth said and the tear that wanted so desperately to run away succeeded, leaving a trail down his face

“Us as parents can only hope that you listen to us, because all we’re trying to do is paint you the whole picture, but at the end of the day you’re the one living your life, not us, not anyone else, you” Leonie explained leaning closer to the tablet like she was making sure Hemsworth saw how serious she was

“We love you son, no matter what” Craig finished

“And we are so proud of you baby” Leonie added “Don’t you ever forget that”

“I love you too” Hemsworth said “I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay sweetie” Leonie said and ended the call

Once Hemsworth laid down the iPad saw Chris crying like a baby and couldn’t help but to laugh hard

“That was so beautiful” Chris said with tears streaming down his cheeks. It was almost comical “They love you” and cleaned his cheeks with the back of his hand

“And I love you” Hemsworth said standing up and going to kneel next to his chair and hugged him

“I love you too” Chris said with his head on Hemsworth’s shoulder


	13. Chapter XI

Chapter XI

 

Sebastian Stan

 

“You what?” Sebastian asked almost yelling as he returned to the bedroom from the bathroom half naked

“I didn’t have a choice” Tom defended himself “He was going to stay in a hotel, love”

“You should’ve let him, he’s rich” Sebastian stated and then sighed

There was a pause for a second or two

“He’s _our_ friend Sebastian, and he’s going through a rough time” Tom added and immediately sat on the edge of the table

“I know, babe” Sebastian replied lowering his guard and went to sit next to Tom “I’m sorry, you’re right, it was the right thing to do”

“Where is all this concern coming from all of the sudden?” He asked looking deeply into Sebastian’s eyes

“Nowhere” Sebastian tried to sound as casual as possible “I’m just worried that Evans might think we’re taking his side”

Tom looked at him suspiciously and Sebastian noticed

“No, he won’t, he knows we’re all friends. You have nothing to worry about” Tom reassured

“I know”

With that, Sebastian placed a kiss in Tom’s cheek, stood up and went to the bathroom again closing the door behind him

He saw his reflection in the mirror and sat on the toilet putting his face in his hands. No matter how many times Tom said he was cool about it, Sebastian feared he wasn’t.

 

_Flashback (Almost One Year Ago)_

_Oh my god, what have I done?_ Sebastian thought looking at Tom sleeping naked next to him. _He’s your friend ‘Sebastard’_

 _You just screwed up a friendship._ Sebastian was regretting the events of earlier that night.

They were out drinking, with a bunch of their friends but the biggest fan of alcohol that night wasn’t Sebastian as usual, that night Tom was in need of a blackout

Sebastian witnessed Scarlett talking to him a couple of times across the bar, she definitely was worried as they all, it was not like him to be like this

Every time someone approached to Tom he would laugh, roll his eyes and yell ‘I’m fine’. After a while they all stopped trying to talk to him and find out what was wrong, they all just kept ogling him every once in a while

He was dancing erratically, pulling in anyone who dared pass in front of him to dance, and everything went ‘Fine’ until he pulled a couple in and the boyfriend pushed him defending his girl

The tall muscled man went red with anger and would’ve hit Tom right in the face if it wasn’t for Scarlett who jumped in the middle. Immediately all the men, friends with Tom, jumped in and separated them. The man cursed them all and left pulling his girlfriend by the arm

Tom was laughing like someone just told a pretty good joke but for Sebastian that was it. He certainly wasn’t known for his maturity but now Tom was causing troubles and ruining the night for everyone

Once the tall man was gone, he grabbed Tom by the arm and pulled him outside

“What the hell is wrong with you tonight?” Sebastian almost yelled. Normally he would flip out, but like Hemsworth, Sebastian had an Achilles’ heel when it came to Tom

“Nothing!” Tom defended himself “Can’t I have fun like everyone else?”

“Of course you can” Sebastian agreed “But this is not like you, drinking this much and causing trouble?”

Tom didn’t answer; he couldn’t even make eye contact with Sebastian

“Hey, it’s me” He said getting closer to Tom “You know you can talk to me, right?”

Tom nodded but he started looking sick

“I better take you home” He said going for his phone in his back pocket and texted Scarlett to let her know they were leaving

He got Tom into the cab and gave the address to his place. He was actually impressed that Tom didn’t fall asleep on the way; he just kept looking out the window the whole ride

Once they arrived, Sebastian payed the driver and guided Tom towards the downtown building where he lived

As soon as Sebastian opened the door, Tom placed a hand on his shoulder

“I’m sorry Sebastian, I’m sorry you had to leave the party because of me” Tom began apologizing

“Hey sweet-ass you know I have a weak spot for you and Chris (Hemsworth)” Sebastian explained “We’re the three ‘sexyteers’, it’s okay. Now let’s get you in the shower”

Sebastian guided Tom towards the bathroom and when he was about to leave Tom stopped him

“I need some help” Tom said trying to unbutton his shirt and fail. Sebastian turned and helped him with the shirt, again, he was about to leave and he was stopped once more “Are you used to leaving things halfway?” he said pointing at his pants and belt

Sebastian sighed and came to help him again. Without even looking down he unbuckled Tom’s belt and opened his pants.

“Am I such an ugly lad that you won’t even try to feel me up?” Tom said getting on the other one’s face

“What?” Sebastian asked “I’m not gonna take advantage of you”

“To take advantage, my love, one needs to oppose” Tom said and immediately freed his already hard member from his trousers “See? I’m not opposed”

“Tom no, put it away” Sebastian would never EVER say no to some dick, but this was Tom we’re talking about, he was like his little brother even though he was younger than Tom. But he can’t deny he’s always found Tom hot, even his ‘nerdyness’ and shyness was attractive but he's never thought of him like _that..._ or has he?

“Don’t you find me attractive Sebastian?” Tom asked with his deep voice, and then he started running a hand over Sebastian’s chest

“No, I mean… Yes, but” This stutter was very uncharacteristic of him, after all he was also drunk but the most important thing of all, believe it or not, was that Sebastian was quite nervous and Tom caught that

Completely out of the blue, Tom placed his hands on both sides of Sebastian’s face and pulled him into a deep kiss

At first -2 or 3 seconds- Sebastian tried to pull away, but then he lost it, and now it was him pulling Tom closer.

After what it seemed to be like an hour of intense kissing, Sebastian began kissing Tom’s neck, then his chest, making him moan like a little girl, and finally kissing his belly.

Tom had to rest against the sink, the pleasure and the drinks he had had made his legs weak but when Sebastian reached his dick he let out a giant moan

“You’re so good at this, oh my god Seb” Tom mumbled

“I’ve had some practice” Sebastian managed to say while he licked Tom’s balls

“I bet you have. Want to take this to the bed?” Tom asked looking down at him.

“Hell yeah”

 

Later in the middle of the night Sebastian woke up due to the dizziness.

 _Oh my god, what have I done?_ Sebastian thought looking at Tom sleeping naked next to him. _He’s your friend you idiot_

 _You just screwed up a friendship._  He sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on his forehead

“Please… don’t go” He heard Tom say in his sleep. He turned and saw him breathing fast and sweating “Don’t leave” he repeated

This made Sebastian feel warmness in his chest, it felt good being needed and he couldn’t help but to smile

He turned to face Tom and to place a kiss on his cheek

“Please Chris, don’t leave” Sebastian froze 3 inches away from Tom’s cheek. The words felt like a ton of bricks falling inside his stomach

 _Chris?_ Sebastian thought. _Is this why he’s acting so weird? Because Chris is going back to Australia? Is Tom in love with Chris?_

Chris Evans

 

He sat at the kitchen table looking at Hemsworth going up and down the stairs placing his suitcases near the front door

He felt like shit. Hemsworth has told him a couple hundred times that this had nothing to do with him keeping the proposal thing away from him. That whether or not he had told him they still were doing something wrong

At the end of the day, and deep down inside of him he knew he was right. Dating is a crucial part of the relationship, where they find out if the gears work properly; -pardon the analogy- where they tell small and big details of their lives

This whole time Annie was right. From the beginning she had told him they needed to slow things down but they were too _in love_ to care

And here was the price of that mistake. Even though they still were boyfriends it still felt like a break-up and this particular scene was one of the worst, the moving out

He wanted to stop him, to come up with another idea that wouldn’t require him to move out but nothing came up

 _He’s gonna be two doors down._ He thought with a sigh. _It’s not like he’s moving back to Melbourne or something_

No matter how much he tried to calm himself down, it always ended up in the same feeling, this is going backwards. _How am I supposed to sleep now?_ _Who’s going to keep me company?_

_A freaken divorce_

“I think that’s it” Hemsworth said causing Chris to return to reality

He looked at his boyfriend with a bag on his hand, he was almost dragging it but his face was something else

Hemsworth’s face was pale, exhausted-like and depressed. This must have been even harder for him, taking the decision and being the one moving out

“Are you sure about this?” Chris asked remaining in his seat

Hemsworth sighed with a hurt smile and lifted his shoulders

“Am I sure? Yes” Hemsworth explained “Do I want to? Of course not”

There was a pause although they never broke eye contact

“I’ll call you to set up the date, okay?” Hemsworth said faking a smile

“If it’s what you want” Chris said, he too was hurting

“What I want is to jump over the table, kiss you and make love to you all night long” Hemsworth said like he was begging “That’s what I want”

Another pause

“Do you think this is easy for me?” The tall one asked “Do you think that I wanted this? That I’m enjoying this?”

Chris shook his head

“It hurt, okay?. There!” Hemsworth finally admitted dropping the bag “You hurt me when you kept that from me”

Chris was not expecting this, he’s being thinking this whole time that Hemsworth was _okay_ with the Emily thing but he was hiding it, putting up a brave face. But inside he wasn’t

“Chris…” Chris began saying “I thought you were okay with the whole Emily situation”

“Would you?”

Chris thought about it for a second

“Would you be okay if that would’ve happened to you?” Hemsworth stated

Chris shook his head one more time

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“What? That I was jealous as fuck?” Hemsworth began raising his voice “That I feel like a rebound? A tool you used to get over Emily?”

Chris was speechless

“I know you love me, but I think you underestimate how much _I_ love _you_ ” Hemsworth said and Chris noticed a tear rolling down his boyfriend’s cheek which he immediately dried off with the back of his hand

Chris stood up and went to Hemsworth who leaned back a bit

“Babe, I am so, so sorry” Chris apologized sincerely “I didn’t mean to keep it from you and I certainly didn’t mean to hurt you, I would never do that”

“I know” Hemsworth said rather harshly and sniffing “But I do think this will do us good”

Chris looked down and nodded

“I love you so much” Chris said still looking down

Hemsworth lifted Chris’ head with a finger “I love you too” and kissed him softly on the lips

With that, Hemsworth picked his bag from the floor, opened the door and pushed the suitcase out, closing the door behind him

Chris stood there looking at the closed door and couldn’t help but to kick the table in the entrance which fell hard to the floor breaking apart

Things got broken and he couldn’t care less, he had screwed up big time. And yet, it was Hemsworth who was trying to fix _his_ mess

 _That stops today._ He thought. _It’s my mess and I’m the one who needs to fix it, not him_

He grabbed his phone from the table and call the one person who knew would understand his predicament and help without judgmental comments

“ _Hey sweetie”_ He heard on the other side of the call

“Hey Annie, I need your help” Chris said and sat at the table once more

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

He was rolling his suitcase down the street quite depressed when a black Mercedes that was going towards him hunk their horn and stopped next to him rolling down the window

“I take it didn’t go so well, did it now?” The woman said looking at his suitcases

“Hey Martha” Chris greeted with a sad smile “It’s an ongoing work”

“Ongoing you say?” She said with disbelief and signaled at the suitcases

“It’s complicated” He said with a chuckle

“I bet. Where are you going to in this darkness?” She asked concerned

“A friend lives one house down” He explained and pulled his blond lock behind his ear

“Great” She said “Well I wish you the best of lucks and you know where I live in case you need a sympathetic ear”

“I really appreciate it Martha” Chris said sincerely “Have a pleasant night”

“You too sweetie” She finished and carried on

Once he arrived at Tom’s drive way he saw Sebastian sitting on the front steps smoking a cigarette and drinking from a short glass of scotch.

“When did you start smoking again?” Chris asked standing in front of his friend

“Tonight” Sebastian said barely looking up at him

“Troubled?” He asked sitting next to him

There was a pause and Sebastian inhaled another kick

“Everything is fine” Sebastian said nonchalantly

“Listen, if this is a bad time for me to stay I can go to a hotel” Chris said going to stand up but Sebastian grabbed his arm

“Don’t be silly” He said “There’s plenty of space here"

“What’s going on Seb?” Chris asked placing a hand on the other one’s back “You know you can talk to me”

Sebastian took a sip of his scotch and sighed

“I know I can, but _you_ can’t help me with this” He said smiling politely

Chris didn’t understand Sebastian’s comment, was it because he didn’t want to talk to anybody or because he didn’t want to talk to _him?_

In any case, Chris didn’t push the subject and just sat there next to his friend

“Do you want some?” Sebastian offered the cigarette

“I’d prefer the scotch” Chris said looking at the glass on Sebastian's other hand

“It’s all gone” Sebastian lied and drank the last zip in one move

“I see. Give me that” Chris said and took the cigarette from his friend’s hand and gave it a kick “Jeez, it’s been ages since I had one” and then exhaled

Sebastian couldn’t help but lo laugh

“I thought you were gonna choke” His friend admitted

“You underestimate me Seb” Chris said and then the other one retrieved the cigarette and inhaled “Where’s Tom?”

“I think he was getting your room ready” Sebastian said and the smile was wiped off his face immediately

Chris caught the reaction and couldn’t help to ask this time

“Seb, are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?”

Sebastian didn’t answer right away; he inhaled once more before replying

“No you haven’t done anything wrong”

“Then why do I feel like you don’t want me to stay? I don’t understand”

Sebastian sighed and was about to speak

 

Sebastian Stan

 

“There you are” Tom said as he opened the front door “Hey Chris”

 _Did he just sound excited to see Chris?_ He thought looking deeply into his eyes. _Stop with the jealousy you idiot! Chris doesn’t have the fault and he’s suspecting something already_

Sebastian faked a smile turning to see Tom and saw Chris doing so.

“Look guys, I really don’t want to impose” Chris began saying “If you’re not comfortable with me here I can go elsewhere as planned”

“Why? What just happen?” Tom asked Chris who turned to see Sebastian like it was up to him to decide 

“I don’t know” Chris answered Tom but still looking at Sebastian “Mate, if I did something you must tell me”

“You didn’t do anything Chris” Tom said pulling him inside “Sebastian’s drunk”

“Yes I am” Sebastian said raising the empty glass and smiling widely

He could tell Chris didn’t buy it, he was still skeptical about staying with them

 _You asswhole!_ Sebastian told himself. _Look at the poor man, he looks like he’s emotionally drained and you’re here giving him a hard time for something he doesn’t even know_

 

_Flashback (Almost Seven Months Ago)_

“How did you know?” Tom asked him impressed

They were in NYC drinking in a terrace of a night club, looking at the Hudson. Fortunately there weren’t many people outside and they could talk freely

“You used to call his name in your sleep” Sebastian admitted with a fake smile

Tom lowered his gaze ashamed

“I am so sorry Seb”

“It’s nothing” Sebastian said turning to face the river and drank from his glass

Tom was still looking down until he came close to Sebastian

“It is, we’ve been sleeping together for quite some time now and I can’t even imagine how uncomfortable it was for you”

“Uncomfortable?” Sebastian began but stopped

Tom got his ‘drift’ and felt even worse

“Seb, we talked about this” Tom began saying

“Don’t, I already know what you’re gonna say” Sebastian cut him off “You’re not ready for a relationship, blah, blah, blah”

There was a silence for a moment

“But that night I figured out why” Sebastian added looking at him and then back to look at the Hudson “Don’t worry, I won’t say anything to anybody”

“It’s not that Seb, I really do care about you” Tom looked around and then leaned in “I just need a little time”

“A little time for what?” Sebastian asked

Tom didn’t know how to answer that, he thought it was obvious what he was implying

“I... I mean. You and I” Tom barely said

“Easy T” Sebastian said with a smile “I was joking. I get it, you’re not over him and you need time, see? Easy”

Then he smile sincerely to Tom which he returned

“Come on, let’s go back inside” Tom pulled him by the arm

“Wait, I need to ask you something” Sebastian stopped “Does he know?”

Tom smile genuinely

“Don’t you know Chris?” He asked rhetorically “Of course he doesn’t”

Sebastian half smiled and Tom pulled him once more inside the club

 

_Present_

“You didn’t do anything Chris” Tom said pulling him inside “Sebastian’s drunk”

“Yes I am” Sebastian said raising the empty glass and smiling widely

There was another awkward pause and Sebastian continued

“Come on Chris” He started saying returning to his normal self “Welcome to the Littleasstone’s house”

Chris half smiled too and walked in behind Tom. They both showed him to his room and the bathroom

“We made you dinner but we already ate” Sebastian said at the doorstep of Chris’ bedroom

“Oh, I appreciate it but I’m not hungry” Chris explained and saw both Sebastian’s and Tom’s face impressed

Chris chuckled a little ashamed

“If you need anything we’re at the end of the hall” Tom informed Chris

“Thanks Tom” He said as Tom left the room. And when Sebastian was about to do the same Chris asked “Are you sure we’re cool Seb?”

Sebastian felt so guilty, like Chris needed more drama in his life

“I’m positive” Sebastian said and walked towards Chris to give him a hug which was gladly received

Then he walked towards the door once again

“I love you mate” Chris said standing in the middle of the empty room

“I’m gonna tell Chris you said that as soon as you idiots move in together again” Sebastian joked “I love you too C” he finished and closed the door behind him

He did love Chris; they’ve been friends for a couple of years now. Him, Tom and Chris were inseparable even though he hasn’t worked with them. Sebastian thought Chris is one of the most pure, selfless, charismatic and innocent persons in the world and everyone around him seem to notice that as well

On the other hand there was Evans, he had work with him and he really care for him too. With each passing day they seem to become closer. They too are inseparable when they were shooting the movie, and they got to bond but his friendship with Hemsworth was even bigger

That’s why he preferred not to intervene in their problems, he was friends with both and he didn’t want to say something that is going to hurt the other.

When he opened the door of the master bedroom he immediately saw Tom sitting on the bed waiting for him

“I know!” Sebastian jumped “I’m sorry”

“Sebastian he’s going through a rough time” Tom began reprehending “He doesn’t need us to add more drama in his life right now, quite the opposite in fact”

“I know” Sebastian repeated

“Are you gonna talk to me or not?” Tom demanded while Sebastian began undressing

“I just got jealous” Sebastian admitted “You still don’t want to admit to publicly that we’re dating and then I see you so happy to offer your house to Chris. I got jealous, and I’m sorry okay?”

Tom lowered his defense and walked towards him and hugged him

“I’m sorry too” Tom apologized “This is all my fault”

Sebastian’s only reaction was to pull Tom closer and kissed him passionately

“Shall we go to bed?” Sebastian asked

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Tom asked. Sebastian nodded with a smile “Then yes, we shall”

 

Chris Evans

 

He was lying on the sofa, which is where he spent the night. He was awake but with his eyes closed, trying to get some sleep.

He opened his eyes; saw the sun coming through the blinds in the family room and closed his eyes once more, but as soon as he did his phone rang on top of the coffee table

He reached for it and picked it up, failing to hide the tiredness in his voice

“Hello?” He said covering his eyes from the sun with the palm of his free hand

“ _Hey_ ” He immediately recognized Hemsworth voice on the other side. He jumped and sat up straight in the couch. Hemsworth’s voice sounded as tired as his

“Hey” He repeated “Good morning”

“ _I couldn’t sleep last night_ ” Hemsworth admitted

“Neither could I” Chris said

You didn’t need to be a card reader or a tarot witch to see the awkwardness in the conversation. They were so distant but wanting to be together at the same time

“ _I’m sorry babe, I really am”_

“Me too” Chris said and made a pause for a moment “I love you so much”

“ _I love you too, more than you know”_ Hemsworth said “ _Listen”_ And Chris could notice his boyfriend’s voice a little more cheerful “ _Let’s look at this positively; we’re doing this because we love each other and because we needed to. Let’s try looking at this like something fun”_

“Something fun?” Chris repeated “I really don’t see what’s fun about you moving two houses down”

He heard Hemsworth sigh

“I’m sorry, go on” Chris apologized. He remembered what he was debating with himself the night before; that it was Hemsworth the one trying to salve their relationship while he was the one pouting and looking at the whole situation like it was going backwards

“ _Let’s pretend it’s a game, a roleplay”_

“Roleplay?” Chris asked puzzled

“ _I don’t know babe, I’m exhausted. I’m not thinking straight”_

“You know what?” Chris began “I think it’s a good idea”

“ _You do?”_ Now it was Hemsworth who sounded puzzled

"No I don't" Chris laughed and so did Hemsworth

By now their voices were more cheerful, they were hopeful and that’s all they needed

“Have you made plans the day after tomorrow?” Chris asked taking the reins of the situation

“ _I feel like I do now”_ Hemsworth said playfully

“Damn right you do”

 

Tom Hiddleston

 

He was walking down the hall when he heard Chris laughing, which was nice to hear. He walked close the door and saw him sitting at the edge of the bed talking on the phone

 _He must be talking to Chris._ He thought

He couldn’t help but to feel a little jealous and immediately the feeling turned into remorse

He had Sebastian begging for more, he knew he loved him and that was extremely atypical coming from Sebastian, which made him feel even worse

Sebastian had the reputation of being a party boy and a constantly horny being, but know, he was finally in love and it wasn’t entirely reciprocal

That’s part of the reason he was having trouble sleeping at night; it was not fair for Sebastian that he was leading him on while he still had feelings for Chris

He needed closure and so did Sebastian. _If Evans could do it, so can I_

He returned to the bedroom to find Sebastian sleeping up-side-down in his underwear, exposing his perfect round ass

He pushed the door closed –or so he thought- and got on the bed and began nudging his back ever-so-slightly, causing the other one to move still in his sleep

After that, he gently pulled Sebastian’s underwear down exposing that smooth skin that makes you want to lick all over 

Tom placed one kiss in each cheek and then separated them showing his barely fucked hole. Sebastian still oblivious in the middle of his REM cycle

Then he began licking and biting the hole, gently but passionate at the same time and immediately he felt Sebastian turn his upper side to find he was being rimmed

“And good morning to you too” Sebastian said causing Tom to chuckle in his ass “Oh Tom, oh my god” He finished burying his face in the pillow

“Do you like this?” Tom asked rhetorically

“Me likey” Sebastian said jokingly “Me likey very much” and forthwith released a huge moan as he felt Tom introducing a finger deep in him

“Lovely” Tom finished “Because I need to get fucked by you right away”

Sebastian turned with a big grin on his face

“Would you like that, love?” Tom asked rhetorically once more

“Get in all fours” Sebastian commanded and reached for the drawer in the night stand looking for condoms and lube

Meanwhile Tom did as instructed, getting on his hands and knees and facing the door but not without arching his back making his ass even more irresistible for Sebastian

“Oh, babe. You look so damn hot like this” Sebastian said putting the condom on his member

“Oh do I?” Tom asked jokingly

“Mhm” Sebastian mumbled positioning himself behind Tom

“Put it in love, I want you in” He begged

Sebastian didn’t need to me told twice, so carefully, began pushing in making Tom moan with each inch that went in him

“Fuck” Tom cried

When Sebastian’s shaft reached the end, he didn’t stop for even a second, he immediately pulled out and thrusted back in 

“Fuck Seby” Tom said

Sebastian had a weak spot for that nickname, his levels of libido raise each time he was called that, it was a magic word for him.

He began thrusting harder but for Tom wasn’t enough and started meeting his thrusts causing so much noise, slapping noise all over the room

Tom’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when Sebastian found the right angle and began tapping on his prostate, but one time his eyes returned to his usual position saw Chris standing at the half-way open door, apparently Sebastian could not see him.

Tom came as soon as he realized he was being watch getting fuck by no other than Chris; on the other hand Chris realized he was looking at his friends have sex and left

“Did you come already baby?” Sebastian said gasping for air

Tom’s dick had released his cum all over the sheets and was now leaking the remaining

“You were hitting my spot Seby” Tom partially lied

Sebastian kept thrusting in a few more times and pulled out

“I’m cumming babe, I’m cumming” Sebastian warned, Tom knew exactly what to do, so he rolled over and offered his mouth to Sebastian

“Open up, babe” Sebastian commanded and Tom oblige receiving all of Sebastian’s load in his palate and tongue “Don’t swallow yet, I want to taste myself”

He did as commanded and hold the cum in his mouth, right away Sebastian leaned down and tongue kissed him passionately

After that Sebastian dropped on the bed and pulled Tom to rest onto his chest

“That was... short but awesome” Sebastian said with a chuckle and looking up at the ceiling with a smile on his face

“Yes it was” Tom replied on Sebastian’s chest but looking out the door.


	14. Chapter XII

Chapter XII

 

Chris Evans

 

 _Okay, let’s come up with the ´big gesture’ Scarlett was talking about._ He thought as he was making himself breakfast

 _Look at you, eating breakfast._  He continued as he broke two eggs and threw them in a hot pan. He had got that good habit from Hemsworth and that made him think how many positive things Hemsworth had influenced on him

 _Stop pouting and get your act together._ He snapped at himself

It was the next morning and Chris was in a decent mood, even though he still had trouble falling asleep in an empty bed

As he was cooking the eggs and toasting two slices of bread he heard his phone vibrating on the kitchen counter. He hurried to answer before it went to voice mail.

“Hey Annie” He said right after answering “How are you?”

“ _I’m fine sweetie, and you?”_ She said with her sweet voice

“As good as it gets” He said with a chuckle

“ _Patience, sweetie. It’ll be over sooner than you think”_ Annie tried to comfort him “ _Listen I’m calling for two reasons. First: I got the information you asked me for_ ”

“Aha” Chris mumbled

“ _They don’t have availability until next weekend”_ She said a bit disappointed

“I think that’s actually a good thing” Chris admitted thinking ahead

“ _Is it?”_ She asked “ _Well it’s your call. And Second: Remember I’m going back to LA, the day after tomorrow”_

 _“_ Oh, great! Do you want me to pick you up?” Chris sounded really excited to see Annie

“ _Sweetie, no need. I’m like a self-cleaning oven”_ She said a chuckle “ _I already got my ride ready”_

“Suit yourself; you’re passing on an opportunity of spending time with this gorgeous bubble butt” He joked and began serving the food in a plate

“ _Oh, look who’s back”_ She said oohing “ _Don’t worry sweetie, I still have those shots of you with a banana split hanging from your butt”_ He finished and they both laughed

 _“_ I so regret doing that movie” Chris admitted

“ _I don’t, you looked hot as hell”_ She said _“Well honey, I’m gonna call again an tell them you want to go next weekend, okay?”_

“Thanks Annie, I appreciate it” He said and right before hanging up remembered one more thing “By the way, how’s Rachel?”

“ _Oh, you have no idea. She’s so useful and diligent”_ Annie said like she was selling her

“ _Cut the crap Annie. Is she still alive?”_ Chris said playfully, he knew quite well Rachel was neither of those things

From the beginning he was against hiring Rachel, he knew she was moony and oblivious, in other words, no good for someone as busy as Hemsworth. But apparently he was alone in that motion; Hemsworth and Annie took it upon themselves to prove him wrong, even though he knew the truth very well

Annie sighed in surrender “ _Barely. She twisted her ankle the other night”_

“I knew it” Chris chuckled “Is she okay?”

“ _She is, well, she has an ankle support”_ She admitted “ _Perhaps now she understands why beach-side parties are in sandals and not high heels”_

“Oh my god” He said sitting at the table with his meal in front of him

“ _Yeah, well sweetie, I gotta go now. Take care okay?”_

“Sure Annie, Thanks for everything” He finished and hung up

 _Okay, next weekend then._ He thought. _That’s what we need and its perfect timing. We can go on a few dates before_

Chris was proud of his reconciliation plan. He smiled at the thought of what he had prepared for the next weekend

He finished his breakfast and washed the dishes when felt someone hug him from behind, he smiled and dropped his head

“I thought we were gonna meet tomorrow” He said not even turning

“We are, but that doesn’t mean we can’t see each other” Hemsworth said kissing him on the back of the neck causing him goosebumps “It’s not like we’re getting married and either one of us is wearing a dress” He finished with a chuckle

Chris turned around, pulled him from the back of his neck and kissed him on the lips.

“I’ve missed you” Hemsworth said after they parted but still with the eyes shut

“I haven’t” Chris lied. Hemsworth opened his eyes, faked a hurtful face and nipped the other one’s right nipple “It’s a joke babe! I’ve missed you too” he said hissing and laughing

“You look tired” Hemsworth said a little concerned

“You don’t look so well either” Chris also said

Hemsworth backed away a little and rested on the kitchen counter and just looked at each other’s eyes for a moment

“Thank you” Chris said breaking the ice

“What for babe?” Hemsworth asked perplexed

“For all you’re doing for us”

Hemsworth lowered his face shaking his head ever-so-slightly and all of the sudden jumped at Chris kissing him like he was trying to devour him and Chris would have gladly let him do so

“I want to be with you, so badly” Hemsworth said catching his breath “I love you, and that’s why _we_ are doing this” And returned to the kissing

Chris’s breathing and pulse were rising, getting hotter each second. The kiss was so passionate he felt his lips swelling because of the biting and sucking. And the lips were not the only thing swelling, their members were hardening too as he felt them rubbing against each other

Out of the blue, Hemsworth pulled away and backed off

They both were breathing heavily were red as tomatoes and Chris couldn’t withhold the groan of disappointment when Hemsworth pulled away, he wanted more and he needed it

He walked towards Hemsworth who backed away even more

“Babe, we can’t” Hemsworth begged “We need to take this seriously and slow”

“I can’t and I don’t want to either” Chris said chasing him

Hemsworth was walking backwards while Chris walked towards him

“It’s just for a while, two weeks at the most” Hemsworth explained as they arrived to the family room with his hands raised in surrender

Chris felt like a jaguar hunting his prey, looking at his boyfriend like a delicious dish in the middle of the Serengeti

“Two weeks? You’re joking right?” Chris huffed

“One? Babe, it’s hard for me too. Don’t think it’s not” Hemsworth said almost tripping on the rug “I’m using a lot of my strength not to jump at you as it is”

Chris stopped and looked at the floor

 _He’s right Chris._ He thought. _Don’t make it ever harder than it already is. You can survive a week without sex, right?_

But it was no normal sex. When those two were together it’s like two tailor-made gears were put to work together, they were perfect together and he had never had that kind of sex before

 _Fuck it, and fuck him._ He thought in a moment of weakness  

“How can you fuck me like you do and then cut me off of it?” Chris barked jokingly

Hemsworth chuckled still with his hands raised in surrender and the lowered them. He too was looking at Chris like a hobo staring in a window at a Michelin Awarded restaurant

Chris bit his lower lip like he was containing something

Hemsworth saw him do this and, once more, lost it and jumped at Chris kissing him passionately. The strength within the jump was such that they fell onto the couch making out like they’ve been apart for months

 _Chris! Stop you idiot!_ He thought as Hemsworth began attacking his neck. _Oh god, but this is so good. Right there babe. Chris! Stop it! Do you want to ruin your relationship with him?_

Chris immediately stopped and pushed Hemsworth’ face away from his face and neck.

“Babe, we need to stop” He said.

Hemsworth’s face was the one a small child has when you give them a jar of Nutella and then take it away

“I… I don’t think I can” Hemsworth said going for his neck again

Chris pushed him once more and got out from underneath him and stood up fixing his hair and shirt; he also ran a hand through his lips cleaning them

Hemsworth was still lying on the couch brushing his hair out of his eyes

“Sorry… again” Hemsworth apologized even though he didn’t regret it and sat up straight

“My god, I want you so bad” Chris said and then he did regret saying so “No, no. No more weakness”

He sat all the way back to the other side of the couch facing Hemsworth

“So” He said

Hemsworth looked at him funny

“Did you want to do something when you came here?” He asked

“I thought we could watch a movie or something” Hemsworth proposed

Chris immediately chuckled “Oh no sir, I won’t fall for a cheap ‘Netflix and Chill’ strategy, if that’s what you hoping for”

“What? No!” Hemsworth protested “I really wanted to watch a movie with you”

“Yeah like we’re gonna be able to sit next to each other in a sofa without monkey business” Chris stated

“You’re right” Hemsworth admitted “What if we place some pillows between us?”

Chris thought about it for a minute, he definitely didn’t want Hemsworth to leave so they needed to do something that didn’t include sex

They were some horny guys, no secret in that; but they could perfectly spend some time doing recreational activities and behave doing so, but the distance put between them with Hemsworth moving out added to almost three days without sex, it’s safe to say they were on edge

“I think that’ll work, right?” Chris said looking suspiciously at his boyfriend who raised his arms in surrender once more “Okay then. What do you wanna watch?”

They chose the movie and placed a wall of cushions and pillows in the middle of the sofa right between them

They began watching it when Chris felt Hemsworth forming some kind of armrest with the cushions and offering his hand for him to hold

Half-way through the movie, Chris started falling asleep. Not because it was bad, but because he was with Hemsworth and _now_ it felt normal, it felt natural, _now_ he could sleep, holding his boyfriend’s hand

Right before closing his eyes he felt Hemsworth’s grip loosen up and leaned forward passed the cushions to find him sleeping soundly.

He leaned in and placed a kiss on Hemsworth’s forehead, “I love you babe” he whispered

“More than you think” Hemsworth mumbled in his sleep. That was his typical response when Chris says ‘I love you’ first

He returned to his spot and took a hold of Hemsworth’s hand again and fell asleep

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

Later that day, he was sitting on his bed with his back resting on the wall with his laptop and phone, checking e-mails and trying for the hundredth time to reach his brother Liam who kept ignoring his calls as well as his parents’; after a while he just gave up

There was a knock on his door and soon after Tom cracked it open

“May I come in?” He asked

“Of course, it’s your home” Chris stated and Tom smiled

“As always feeling like you don’t belong, don’t you?” Tom joked and Chris chuckled

“I want to apologize for eavesdropping yesterday, it was not my intention” Chris said sincerely placing the laptop on the bed to lean in towards his friend

“No need, Chris. I think I owed you for that” Tom finished with a chuckle making reference of the time he caught him and Evans having sex next to the pool house

Chris lowered his head with a laugh

“What did Sebastian say?” Chris asked looking back at him

Sebastian gave him a uncomfortable look and then proceeded

“He didn’t see you and I didn’t tell him”

“Oh” Chris was actually impressed that Tom hasn’t told Sebastian “Is there a particular reason why?”

Tom checked Sebastian wasn’t around and carried on

“You know him; he would have wanted to repeat it in front of you, or even wanted you to join us” He chuckled

“How generous” Chris said smiling

“Are you coming to Scarlett’s with us?” Tom asked cocking his eyebrows

“No, I actually have a date with Chris” He smiled widely

Tom’s face changed momentarily, from happiness to hurt but immediately turned to normal

Fortunately for Tom, Chris was the most oblivious person he’s ever met

“I’m positively happy for both of you” Tom said smiling widely too “Where are you taking him?”

“ _He_ is taking _me_ ” Chris corrected “And I honestly don’t know where” He smiled again

Chris didn’t notice but he was all giggles, like a teenage girl about to meet her celebrity crush

“Well, have fun and good luck” Tom said turning towards the door

“Thank you Tom, for everything” Chris stood and walked around the bed

“What are friends for?” Tom said looking at him get right in front of him

Chris just bear-hugged him and then parted

“You are a true friend, you’ve always been one”

Tom blushed big time and this time Chris did notice making him chuckle

With that Tom just smiled and walked out of the room closing the door after himself; Chris went back to his bed and sat on it, grabbed his phone and dialed his boyfriend

“ _Hey baby”_ Evans greeted excited

“Hey, how are you?” Chris also sounded excited to hear his boyfriend’s voice “Ready for tonight?”

“ _Hell yeah”_ Evans admitted “ _Are you prepared for our first official public date?”_

 _“_ Hell yes” Chris imitated “Where are we going anyway?” he asked leaning back on the bed

“ _A place called Petit Trois_ ” He said “ _In Beverly Hills_ ”

Chris was actually impressed that Evans would choose such exclusive place for them to have dinner. He was definitely trying his best to dazzle Chris away but it was very uncharacteristically of him

“Wow, sounds… lovely” He tried his best to sound excited about it

“ _I know, right? I’ll pick you up at 8 sharp, okay?_ ”

“Perfect babe, see you in a while”

“ _I miss you so much babe”_

“I miss you too” Admitting this made Chris feel a bit sad, it was his decision to be apart, it was his fault his boyfriend was missing him, it was _his_ decision

“ _I need you soon, I need your hands on me”_ Evans was practically begging and Chris was in no position of refusing. Evans simply could not hide the naughtiness in his voice

“Babe…” Chris cut him off as he was getting hot himself

“ _Your mouth…”_ Evans kept on going

“Babe, you’re getting me all worked up” Chris admitted feeling he was running out of space in his trousers

“ _Your dick in my mouth”_ Chris moaned and started rubbing his dick underneath his jeans “ _Your mouth on my dick…”_

Chris was as horny as Evans; he didn’t need this kind of torture, especially coming from his own boyfriend

“ _Are you dressed?”_

“Yes” Chris answered almost moaning again

“ _Take them off”_ Evans commanded and Chris didn’t need to be asked twice

“Done”

“ _Eager are we?”_

 _“_ It’s been a while for me too, babe”

“ _Is your dick hard?”_

 _“_ Of course, I’m talking to you” Chris said and began pulling his foreskin back and forth

“ _Are you touching yourself?”_

“Mhm” Chris mumbled succumbing to the pleasure he was giving himself alongside his boyfriend

Chris heard his boyfriend moan on the other end, he assumed he was also jerking off to the conversation, he could hear his breathing louder too

“ _What are you thinking on?”_

 _“_ You, kneeling before me”

“ _Mhm, keep going”_

 _“_ Taking my dick into your mouth”

“ _Mhm_ ” Evans kept moaning

“Spitting all over it and sucking my balls”

“ _Drinking your precum”_

“Oh babe” He was now jerking full speed, and making a twist of his wrist every other time

“ _Would you like that?”_

 _“_ Fuck! Yes baby”

_“What would you do then?”_

_“_ I would pull you up and I would kneel down”

“ _Mhm”_ Evans moaned again

“I’d start licking your dick from the sides” There was no answer from the other end but he could still hear the breathing “Then I would take you in my mouth until I gagged”

“ _Fuck. Keep going”_

“Would you suck on my fingers if I offered them?” Chris asked

“ _Mhm, as much as you want”_

“Would you lick my chest?” He asked running his free hand around his dashboard abs and pecs

“ _Yes babe”_

 _“_ Would you bite my nipples?”

“ _Yes”_ Chris felt Evans voice weakening and his breath quicken

“Would you eat my ass?”

“ _Fuck baby, yes_ ”

“Would you fuck me?” Chris offered. He was close, he was about to cum and apparently this was too much for his boyfriend too “Hard and deep?” He finished setting his voice in an even naughtier tone

“ _Oh my god, yes babe”_ Evans jumped

“Would you hit my spot baby? Would you fuck the cum out of me?”

“ _I’m cumming babe, fuck”_ Evans said between moans

“I’m cumming too” He said thrusting into his own hand

“ _Cum with me baby_ ” Evans commanded as he came moaning and groaning

Chris wasn’t far behind; Evans’ command drove him over the edge. Seven streams of cum were shot, the first three hit Chris directly in his face, mouth, nose and left eye. The remaining fell on his chest, belly and pillows

“Oh. My. God. That was awesome” Chris said catching his breath and wiping his eye

“ _Damn right babe”_ Evans said panting too “ _Would you tell me how good do you taste?”_

Chris chuckled and ran his index and middle finger over his abs catching all the cum he could get and driving them to his mouth

When his fingers touched his lips he couldn’t help but to start sucking them, tasting and swallowing all the cum that was on them

“I taste awesome” Chris said taking his fingers out “I wish you could taste me as well”

“ _One week right?”_

 _“_ One week” Chris confirmed

 

Sebastian Stan

 

“Can I have one?” He heard Scarlett say from behind him

He was smoking a cigarette on Scarlett’s balcony. He was alone looking at the amazing view of the dark sea

“I didn’t know you smoked” He said offering her one

“I could use one every now and then” She said lighting up the cigarette and leaning on the railing as was Sebastian

There went quite for a while, both of them looking at the sea and inhaling their cigarettes

“So, are you gonna tell me what’s wrong with you?” She asked still facing the sea “Or do I need to ask Tom?”

“Don’t!” Sebastian jumped immediately

“So I’m guessing it has to do with him” She said turning to him “Since when do you keep things from me?” There was actually a little hurt in her voice, and that was the top of the cherry for Sebastian.

Everyone was hurting or about to be, everyone in his circle. He was starting to get sick, he wanted everything to go back to normallity, but before feeling better after this ‘sickness’ he was having, he needed to take a bitter medicine and in this case this meant to talk to someone about his problems and who better to do that with than Scarlett?

 _Chris Hemsworth, Evans or even Jeremy._ He thought. _Stop being an asshole Sebastian_

“Tom’s in love with Chris” Sebastian said and inhaled from his cigarette, not even turning to look at his friend

“Hemsworth?” She asked stunned

“Yup” He replied “Well, he used to, or so he says” He inhale once more “But I’m not so sure about that”

Scarlett’s cigarette was almost unused; she was perplexed about the confession. She knew perfectly well those two were close, but she never thought Tom would be the type of guy who would date someone whilst still having feelings for someone else

“Are you falling for him?” She asked

“All ready did, long time ago” He admitted. Scarlett was trying her best not to cry. She knew Sebastian wasn’t the type of guy who fell in love, who was always against it; and this is what happens “I guess you could say Peter Pan finally decided to grow up and found that there’s no place to land on”

“I’m so sorry Seb” She said rubbing her hand on his back “When did you find out?”

“Pff, months ago” Sebastian admitted

“I don’t get it” Scarlett said puzzled “Why is this coming up now?”

Sebastian just turned to her and cocked his eyebrows

“Oh, because he’s staying with you” She answered herself “Has something happen?”

Sebastian’s head dropped

“No” He admitted

“Have you seen them acting weird?” She asked again

“No”

“Has Tom proven your jealousy right at any point?” She asked with the shadow of a smile coming up on her face

“No” He admitted once more

“Then what the hell are you worried about?” She finally smiled trying to cheer him up “He told you he was over Chris right?”

“Yeah”

“Then that’s it” She commanded “Stop seeing ghosts where there’re not, sweetie”

“I think you’re right” Sebastian said changing his mien and turning it into his normal, jerk face

But inside there was something uneased. There was something still telling him he was right about his ‘boyfriend’. But he wasn’t going to show it

“Feeling better now, sweetie?” She asked feeling proud of herself

“Lots” He smiled at her and slapped her ass “Thank you”

“Ugh” She said rolling her eyes “You’re back, jerk”

“Damn right I am” She just slapped his shoulder and carried on

He decided he was not going to let his unconfirmed jealousy affect him. They walked back into her apartment and rejoined the party

Right after they did he decided he needed to apologize to Tom, his behavior hasn’t been his best lately

He started going from one side of the apartment to the other and Tom was nowhere to be found, he asked a few people and they all said they hadn’t seen him in a while

After a while he thought of one place he could be, the upstairs bedroom

He began going up the stairs when he started hearing Tom’s voice talking to someone unknown to him yet. He kept going until he finally saw Tom’s back, he was talking on the phone; Suddenly he felt the urge of jumping at him from behind and scare him shitless when Tom resumed his conversation

“Well, I just wanted to wish you good luck on your date” Tom said leaning on the stairs’ railing “And that I want you to know that I really love you and that I will always be there for you”

Sebastian felt a ton of bricks falling down his stomach; we could literally feel the blood running from his face. There it was, the confirmation of what he’s been feeling for a while now.

“I know you will too” Tom added “Well, I won’t keep you anymore. Tell Chris I say hello”

Sebastian had to get out of there. He didn’t want to face Tom right now, he needed to leave immediately. Things between them as far as Sebastian was concerned, were over

He ran down the stairs and stood at the bottom; he was –to say the least- stunned. He saw a few people gathered around the bar doing tequila shots and hurried to meet them to start drinking and ‘drawn his miseries’

“Hey ladies” He said even though the majority of the people around the bar were men “Mind if I join?”

“Sure!” Some tall white-as-milk guy said sounding really excited. The man next to that one poured him a shot

“Here’s to being free to fuck whoever the hell you want” Sebastian said raising his shot and drank it whole

This kept going for a while. But every now and then scanned the room for Tom, who was talking to friends all around the place

After a while Sebastian began flirting blazingly with other guys, some of them even reciprocating. Suddenly Sebastian tripped and knocked one –very expensive- jar that was sitting on a table near him

The whole room went immediately silent and then the booing noises and applauses broke the silence after a second

All Sebastian did was laugh and spill part of his current shot all over the floor

Scarlett and Tom jumped from their seats and went straight towards the little troublemaker

“I think you’ve had enough” Scarlett said attempting to remove the shot from Sebastian’s hand

“What?” He protested “Come on darling, it’s a party” and pushed away her hand

“Seb, please that’s enough” Tom said reaching for Sebastian’s hand and taking away the shot. Sebastian didn’t fight him

“Is it enough?” Sebastian asked with a hint in his voice “Is it? Or do want to call Chris back and beg some more?”

Scarlett and Tom looked at each other and Tom blushed

“Because for me it is enough” Sebastian kept on speaking “We’re done Tom, whatever the hell we had it’s over” He yelled and people were now staring at them

“I can explain” Tom whispered as he noticed a million eyes over them

“You two can go to my bedroom upstairs” Scarlett offered but it sounded more like a command than an offer

Tom pulled Sebastian from the arm and guided him up the stairs and in the bedroom, closing the door behind them

“I don’t know what you brought me here for” Sebastian said turning to Tom “I told you downstairs, it’s over”

“Why are you acting like this?” Tom asked getting closer to him

“I'm sick” Sebastian yelled “I’m sick on waiting on you Tom, I’ve been patient with you, giving you time and space so you could get over Chris. But suddenly he’s living with us and you get even more distant than before”

Tom remained in silence; it was Sebastian’s time to unload whatever it is that was bothering him

“I’ve never fell in love before. You think I do what I have done for you with every other man?” Sebastian said maintaining his tone of voice “I know I’m not the best guy in the world, but I don’t think I deserve this. For the first time in my life, I fall in love with someone and that someone is in love with someone else and keeps leading me on”

Tom went pale as the wall behind him

“Well that ends today” He resumed “If you love Chris so much you can have him, oh wait” He faked “I almost forgot, he’s dating someone else”

Tom tried to get closer to Sebastian but only managed to pull him away

“Seb” Tom began

“Don’t” Sebastian cut him off “I’m tired” his tone was filled with hurt, he was in true physical pain now

“Seb” Tom tried again and this time he wasn’t interrupted “You are right in nearly everything you’re saying. You’re right when you say I’ve led you on; you’re right when you say you don’t deserve this. But you’re mistaken when you say you’re not the best, because to me, you are"

Tom got closer and Sebastian felt his walls being breached

“I called Chris to wish him luck; it was my way of closure and my way to open up to the relationship that was waiting for me all along, with you”

Sebastian swallowed hard and started to blush

“I realized I’ve been over him for quite some time now” Tom said still walking towards Sebastian “But I’m not going to lie, a part of me still wanted to know if I still had feelings for him, and this morning, when I walked by his bedroom and heard him laughing –and I can only assume he was talking to Chris- I wasn’t jealous or any of that sort. I actually felt rather happy for him, in a way that a friend would be happy, nothing else”

Sebastian couldn’t help but to feel defenseless at what he just heard and his tone became a quite less aggressive

“But you came as soon as you saw him standing at the door” Sebastian said with empty eyes

Tom lowered his gaze and sighed

“You saw him” Tom said avoiding eye contact

“He weighs like 300 pounds, I heard him approach the bedroom from afar” Sebastian confessed turning towards the window

“It’s true” Tom admitted “I’ve been wanting to sleep with him for a long time, as you have too” He finished making a joke which he knew it was true too

Sebastian smiled still looking out the window. It was public record that they’ve been friends for a long time but he would never miss a chance to sleep with Chris if it was up to him

“I don’t have feelings for him Sebastian” Tom walked and stood right behind him, placing his hands on the other one’s hips but Sebastian didn’t protest this time “Could you turn and look at me in the eye?”

Sebastian reluctantly did so and Tom continued

“I promise you. I want to be with you… officially”

Sebastian’s eyes came back to life and smiled widely

“Are you serious?” He asked showing the excitement in his voice

“I am, _love_ ” Tom finished placing a delicate kiss on Sebastian’s lips

Sebastian lowered his head again “I think you should tell him though”

Tom’s eyes winded “Chris? Why?”

“Because he deserves the truth, and because he’s your friend and you’re keeping a big deal from him, don’t you think?”

“I’m not quite sure I like this mature, responsible and honest Sebastian” Tom said frowning followed by a shy grin “I’ll do it”

“Great, now… Should we make out on Scarlett’s bed?” Sebastian asked making Tom chuckle “And by making out I mean fuck”

“I got that” Tom said and kissed him again

“Is that a no?” He asked disappointed

“Ugh, you’re back” Tom said pulling him by the elbow towards the door

“Why does everyone keep saying that? What was I before? A potato?”

 

 

Chris Evans

 

He was driving his black Audi RS7 with Hemsworth sitting on the co-pilot seat; they’ve been holding hands since they left Malibu reassuring one another that even though they weren’t living together at the moment nothing else had change –besides the no-sex policy-

They were still boyfriends, they still loved each other, they still would do whatever it took to go back to where they were and now they understood sacrifices were needed to be made in order to accomplish that

They were passing under a freeway sign that indicated the exit towards Beverly Hills which was the next one on the left

“Babe, Beverly Hills is left on the next exit” Hemsworth warned when he noticed Chris was actually turning right onto another ramp that took them closer to the coast. Chris just kept quiet ignoring him “Babe? You’re going the opposite way”

“I know” He broke the silence “We’re taking a shortcut there, traffic is awful entering Beverly Hills at this hour” He revealed

Hemsworth just frowned but eventually nodded and turned to continue looking out the window

 _Fool_. He thought

They kept driving for another twenty-five minutes until they finally arrived to a parking lot on the beach, on the sand in front of them was a taco truck with picnic tables around it

Chris saw Hemsworth's face and he didn't understand what they were doing there

“Did you really think I would take you to a snobby restaurant for our first date?” Evans asked raising his eyebrows when Hemsworth looked at him puzzled

Hemsworth smiled widely realizing he had been played

“God, I love you” Hemsworth said gently squeezing Chris’ hand and actually sighed in relief. It’s not like Hemsworth is not used to going to fancy restaurants –because he was- it’s just that when it came to them there was no need of expensive places because they would have fun wherever they went to. Obviously they normally went out with their friends, but this time it was their first official date and it was just the two of them

They got out of the car and walked towards the truck and waited in line behind two couples, who fortunately didn’t pay attention who was right behind them

When it was their turn the teenage girl who was taking the orders turned to instruct the last couple’s orders to her co-worker

“Hey guys, what can I…” The girl began speaking to them when she recognized the two actors standing in front of her “Oh. My. God. No freaking way!” she almost yelled

Both Chrises smiled shyly and said hi to the teenager

“I can’t believe this, Chris Hemsworth and Chris Evans. Here?” She started hyperventilating “What… what can I get you?”

“Can we have two number 3 and some large nachos and wac?” Chris ordered still smiling

“Sure” She replied excited “Any drinks?”

“Two beers” He added

“Of course. That would be 46 dollars” She said totally starstrucked

Hemsworth made a motion to take his wallet out but Chris stopped him right away

“Hey, I invited _you_. Remember?” Chris said and Hemsworth raised his hands in surrender

Chris paid the girl and she told them they would be called in a few minutes. But right before they went to take a seat the girl stopped them

“Do you mind taking a picture with me? I mean if it’s not too much trouble” She asked taking out her phone

“Sure” Hemsworth said smiling.

The girl walked to the back of the truck and opened the door from which she almost jumped and walked around to meet them

She positioned herself between the two Chrises and lifted her arm for a selfie and clicked the button taking the picture

“Oh my god, thank you so much” She said jumping in excitement “I’ll be right out with your order”

“Oh, there’s no need, we can pick it up when it’s ready” Chris said trying to keep her from getting into trouble

“Are you kidding me?” She asked looking at him “You’ve made my night” and finished looking at Hemsworth too

They walked to a empty table and sat in front of each other

“I love this place” Hemsworth told Chris smiling his biggest smile “I couldn’t have chosen a better place”

Chris smiled and grabbed his hand on top of the table. At this point they didn’t care about the people around them seeing them

A couple minutes later the teenage girl came back with their order and put the tray on the table then she smiled cheerfully. She looked at their hands which were still together and went pale immediately, then she gave them an awkward smile and went back to the food truck

"We better get used to that, right?" Chris said chuckling

The place was awesome, simple yet special. He knew for sure Hemsworth was having a great time and knew it was the right call to come to this place. They were laughing and talking like ever, but there was a special feeling, a new one; liberation

The fact that they were on a date –a public one- was some kind of statement to the world, like ‘Yeah we’re dating and we don’t give a fuck’

From now on they could start going wherever they wanted to, this was the first step. Sure they always did things together, but now that they’re going out in public it made them realize they were hiding or that they were ashamed to be seen as a couple.

“I know this is going to sound like a cliché but I really am glad we did this” Hemsworth said smiling. But there was something in his smile that made Chris think there was something his boyfriend was concealing

“Is there something wrong?” He asked looking straight into his eyes

“What? No” Hemsworth said trying to sound normal

Chris just stared at him with a judging face until Hemsworth gave up with a chuckle

“It’s nothing really” He said “I just miss you so damn much and I didn’t want to say it because it was my decision to leave”

Chris sighed looking down at the table

“Babe, you know I miss you too don’t you?” He asked and his boyfriend nodded “But you were the one who realized we were doing something wrong and that we needed to step back and fix it before it torn us apart”

There was a pause

“I can’t thank you enough for doing this” He resumed “I would’ve never done what you did and it would’ve been a mistake, a big one. And yes, us not sleeping together sucks but it was the right thing to do”

“I can’t wait for this two weeks to be over” Hemsworth said with a hint of naughtiness in his tone

“So we’re back to two weeks. I thought we cleared that out” Chris said trying to withhold a kick into Hemsworth’s calf

“I said that because you were about to jump at me like a thirsty vampire” Hemsworth defended himself “How much do you think we’re going to learn from each other in one week?”

“Enough for sex at least?” Chris said pouting “Who waits for two weeks to have sex when you’re dating someone?”

Hemsworth sighed with a chuckle

“I’ll tell you what. Perhaps we may start having sex after the week, but I will not move in until the second one, what do you think?”

“Six more days without sex” Chris said like he was debating with himself “I better start warming my left arm”

Hemsworth laughed hard but stopped when a couple showed up next to them and asked them for autographs and pictures

The couple thank them and walked away back to their table. Afterwards Hemsworth stood up and offered Chris another beer

“Actually no, we have one more stop to make” He said smiling at him but standing up too

“Oh is there a second part of this date?”

“There sure is” Evans responded.


	15. Chapter XIII

Chapter XIII

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

The sunlight was hitting him right in the eyes but the hangover was too strong to even try to get up and close the blinds

 _Why did I drink so much last night?_ The question all people on earth asks themselves the morning after

Little by little he started opening his eyes looking at a familiar ceiling, though it wasn’t his room’s in Tom’s house. He reclined resting on his elbows while his eyes adjust to the sunshine and his brain tried to figure out his whereabouts

He had only his boxers on and was lying in a couch he knew all too well. He was in Evans’ family room. And lying on his side next to him on the floor was his boyfriend; he too was in his boxers

 _Oh god, did we have sex?_  He looked around the room and found a teared condom wrap on the table.  _Oh god, we did. You asshole! Now what? Whatever happened on waiting a few days?_

“Babe?” He called caressing Evans’ shoulder.

His boyfriend began opening his eyes and turned to see him while a big smile showed up in his face

“I’ve missed waking up next to you, well kind of” Evans said sitting up on the floor

“Yeah, yeah me too. Listen... ” Chris didn’t mean to sound harsh but the doubt was killing him “Did we have sex last night?”

Evans chuckled happily

“Oh god, we did” Chris repeated out loud “I’m sorry this was not in my plan”

“Easy Aussie” Evans placed a hand on his boyfriend’s knee “We didn’t, you did however offer to go down on me a couple of... hundred times but we didn’t do anything”

“Then why are we half naked” He asked puzzled

“ _You_  tried to ‘seduce’ me with a lap dance before passing out…” He chuckled again “And I can’t sleep with my clothes on, remember?”

“And the condom?” He asked pointing at the table with his index finger making Evans turn towards it

“It’s still inside” Evans replied still smiling

Chris put his head on his hands ashamed

“I’m so sorry” He said seriously but immediately after he couldn’t contain a huge laugher making Evans join him

The night before was a huge blur; the last thing he remembers is being in a cozy bar in downtown LA, they had been there for more than two hours when the bartender recognized them

Soon after the man started bringing them drinks without them even asking, and began talking to them. They guy was really nice and he didn’t treat them any different just because they were famous, he actually treated them like they were buddies

 _Until the mother f… asked us who did we think drink the most, Aussies or Bostonians._ He thought. Obviously they both had their pride and each voted for themselves starting a rivalry that wouldn’t end until a winner was proclaimed and the loser has passed out

Drink after drink they looked at each other playfully, and the bartender kept serving them shots. At one point he even remembers a crowd forming around them betting and cheering

_Or was that my imagination?_

“What the hell happened last night after we started drinking?” Chris asked offering a hand for Evans to pull himself up and to sit next to him

“I won” Evans said cheerfully

“Yeah right” Chris huffed

Evans chuckled and continued “I did, why you think you wanted to go down on me?”

“As a reward?” He asked baffled

“Yep, it turns out Bostonians do outdrink Aussies” Evans said rubbing Chris’ back

“I still don’t believe that” Chris said proud

“Hey a-hole, why do you think I remember everything and you don’t?” Evans passed a leg over Chris and leaned back against the armrest, and then he pulled him onto his chest

They stayed like that for a while, just being around each other recharged their batteries

“Did you have fun last night?” Evans asked him running a hand on Chris’s arm

“Did I ever” Chris answered “I had a great time. Thank you for that, I needed it”

“We both did” He said smiling

Chris began closing his eyes and taking in every feeling in every inch of his skin that was in touch with Evans

“I can’t express enough how much I’ve missed this” Chris said cuddling between Evans legs “Do you have something to do today or can we stay like this for a week?”

“Unfortunately I do babe, Anne’s arriving today and she’s probably gonna want to see us” Evans said squeezing Chris gently with his long strong legs “Besides you can’t stop eating for an hour let alone a whole week”

“Now that you bring that up, I  _am_  hungry” Chris said starting to get up but Evans pulled him back to his position with his legs

“Hey, you’re with me!” Evans said with a stern voice “Hold that hunger until I’ve had enough of you”

“But you’re not giving me your milk, and  _me_  is starving” He said pouting like a baby; the comment send a shock of electricity straight to Evans’ dick making him groan “ _Me_  need to eat something else then”

“Stop that” Evans warned

“If you won’t let me eat food, then you’re gonna have to give me my milk” He said as he began to rub the other one’s dick through the thin fabric

“Baby stop, please” Evans begged but did nothing to stopped him

“Don’t you want me strong?” Chris kept teasing “I need my proteins and only you can provide them” He kept touching and rubbing Evans’ hard on and now Evans was arching his back trying to press himself against Chris’ hand.  “Maybe I need to take it myself, maybe I need to start… sucking… your… dick”

“Okay GO!” Evans yelled releasing Chris from his grasp and pushing him away “Fucking tease”

Chris stood up laughing so hard Evans’ threw a cushion at him, missing and hitting the wall. Chris went to the kitchen and took out all the instruments he needed for his breakfast

“What do you want to eat babe?” He asked as Evans’ joined him in the kitchen

“Something you won’t yet give me” He joked slapping Chris’ ass “But since I can’t have that, an omelet will do just fine”

“Did you just compared my dick with an omelet?” Chris asked perplexed 

“No, I’m comparing your ass with an omelet” Evans corrected him

“Oh, so you want my ass and not my dick” Chris turned grabbing his bulge making it all more attractive

Evans bit his lower lip picturing what was underneath the thin fabric “I want you all but we need to be good and hold it like you said”

 _Oh your going to bite your lip? You know what that does to me._ Chris leaned in and kissed Evan’s cheek

“That’s my boy” Chris said fully aware of the effect that kind of pet names had on his boyfriend

Evans grabbed a long sharp knife and nailed it into the cutting board looking at him sternly

“Go ahead, keep it up and we’re gonna screw this whole waiting thing” He said making Chris laugh while going to get the eggs from the fridge “From now on and until we start having sex again I’m not your babe, baby, boy, milk provider or any other clever pet name you come up with, are we clear?”

“What?” Chris protested “What am I supposed to call you then? Chris?”

“What about sweetie or honey?” Evans joked

“Ugh” Chris said disgusted “Why don’t I call you boo then? No, I’m still calling you babe at the very least”

“Fair enough” Evans said laughing "But not 'Baby' cause you know it turns me on

They cooked breakfast and began eating it, talking about the events of the night before.

 

Tom Hiddleston

 

“Where’s Chris?” Sebastian asked walking into the family room

Tom was sitting on the couch with his computer on his lap. He was checking some emails and getting in touch with family and friends back in England

“I’m not sure” He answered still looking at the screen “I haven’t seen him all day”

“Did he sleep here?” His boyfriend asked getting closer to him

“I don’t think he did. His room was unused” Tom added still focus on the computer

After he answered there was a short pause which made him looked up at Sebastian who was looking back at him funny

“Easy, I only came in to check if he was awake” Tom explained

Sebastian made a motion like he didn’t care what Tom did or didn’t do

“Are you still worried about my feelings towards Chris?” He asked closing the laptop and setting in on the table

Sebastian sat at the other end of the couch and sighed

“I told you, you have nothing to worry about” Tom said closing the gap between them “I need to know you’re over this jealousy”

“I am” Sebastian replied looking deeply into his eyes

Sebastian analyzed his expressions carefully and decided he was being honest

“Okay, what do you wish to do today? And  _me_  is not an answer” He asked with a knowing look on his face

“Ugh” Sebastian tilted his head back while Tom stood up “I really am predictable”

“More than you know, so? What's it going to be?” Tom asked again from the kitchen

“Can we go somewhere?” His boyfriend asked “Like a restaurant or a bar?”

“Sure, love” Tom agreed coming back to the family room with a tea “Any particular place in mind?” and took a sit right next to his boyfriend

“Ekko Bar” Sebastian said, Tom hadn’t heard of said bar before but didn’t oppose to the idea of going somewhere new

“Haven’t heard of it” Tom admitted “Where is it?”

Sebastian took out his phone and Tom thought he was going to show him where the bar was located but no, Sebastian showed him two airline tickets instead

“San Francisco” He said with a smile on his face while Tom still processed the information

“San Francisco?” Tom repeated with disbelieve but Sebastian didn’t say anything “You’re joking right?”

“Nope” He said still smiling “You wanna go to San Francisco with me?”

Tom was caught off guard, he didn’t know what to say or do without hurting Sebastian’s feelings, but then again it wasn’t the worst idea in the world. A romantic –if you could call being alone with Sebastian in a hotel room for a weekend ‘romantic’- getaway just the two of them.

“That’s actually a great idea. I’d love to” Tom said sincerely “When do we leave?”

“Tonight” Sebastian said really excited

“Tonight? Wow” He was really surprised, this was all so sudden

“Morning” They both heard Chris say as he entered the family room

“Good morning” Tom said politely

“Did you and Chris fuck last night?” Sebastian asked bluntly as usual “No, wait” he sniffed closing his eyes “You don’t smell like sex”

Tom slapped the back of Sebastian’s neck making him protest

“That’s not of your business” Tom reprehended looking at his boyfriend and then turned to Chris again “But you didn’t did you?”

“What the hell was that slap for if you ended up asking him yourself?” Sebastian protested again

“When it comes from you sounds quite… different, for lack of a better word” Chris answered “And no, we didn’t, we’re still waiting another week”

“Another week?” Sebastian yelled impressed “Was the sex so terrible that you don’t even miss it?”

Tom slapped Sebastian one more time

“Hey, stop!” He protested again

“First the sex is  _awesome_ , and second it’s not of your business you horny turd” Chris said withholding a laugher

“Seriously guys” Sebastian said looking at both of them “None of you have any kind of respect for me”

“When you act like a little horny turd we don’t” Tom said chuckling and so did Chris “Listen Chris. Sebastian and I are flying to San Francisco tonight, is that okay?”

“Great! Why wouldn’t it be okay?” Chris said excited for his two friends

“Because you’re going to be alone till Monday” Tom added

“Pss go, I’ll be fine” Chris said turning towards the stairs “I hope you two have a great trip mates. I’ll be in my room, let me know when you’re leaving, alright?”

Tom and Sebastian nodded and watched him go and then Sebastian turned to Tom and smiled

“This is gonna be so much fun, go make your suitcase” He said standing up and offering a hand for Tom to pull from

Tom smiled genuinely and stood up walking towards the stairs

 

Chris Evans

 

“Annie!” He yelled when he saw her walking into the kitchen.

It was 6 in the evening and Evans was returning from his workouts on the beach; he jumped at Annie but she pulled away from his hug

“No sweetie, you’re all sweaty” She said laughing, Chris chuckled and backed off

“Sorry, how was your trip?” He asked

“Not so great, I’m so tired, Rachel kept me awake the whole flight here” She said with a sigh

“How is she by the way?” Chris asked

“You can ask me yourself Mr. Evans” Rachel said walking through the front door with crutches

“Oh Rachel” Chris said with pity in his voice “I’m so sorry for what happened. And I’ve told you a hundred times before, call me Chris”

“I rather call you Mr. Evans so I don’t confuse you with  _my_  Chris” She explained

Chris thought about that for a moment and realized who he was talking to. That woman was a walking miracle, if she can’t even tie her shoes laces and listen to music at the same time what could he expect of recognizing one Chris from the other, it was just too much for her

“Fine” He said smiling

“Where is Chris?” Rachel asked him “I mean my Chris not you” and she giggled

“Yeah I got that” He smiled again politely

“I told you sweetie, he’s living at Mr. Hiddleston’s for a while” She said rolling her eyes

“Oh right” She said like trying to remember something with all her strength “The loft in downtown”

“No, that’s Mr. Stan” Annie said trying desperately to keep calm “Mr. Hiddleston lives two doors down”

Chris was desperately trying not to laugh. He’s been telling them to let the girl go for months, it’s obvious that she is not qualified two be someone’s personal assistant

“Two doors down, two doors down. Okay I got it” Rachel repeated to herself making Chris and Annie look at each other perplexed

“Is Chris home?” Annie asked him ignoring Rachel next to her

“I think so, why?” He replied

“Sweetie why don’t you go over there and check on your boss and see if he needs anything?” Annie asked turning to the girl who looked at her with puppy eyes

Annie just kept looking at her and she began walking towards the front door with a sigh

“Are you really gonna make her walk over there?” He asked as soon as she left

“Bah, don’t worry, she has crutches, she’s almost okay” She said with a hand gesture and walked into the kitchen followed by Chris

She made herself a fresh pot of coffee while Chris sat at the counter

“So, how are things going between you two?” She asked getting the milk from the fridge

“Improving, last night was our first official date” He answered happily

“Oh that’s right! How did it go?”

“Awesome, but we got a little drunk towards the end”

“Oh my, did something happen?” She asked leaning on the counter

“No, everything went perfect”

“So you’re still on a dry spell right?”

“Don’t go there, just to think about it gets me blue balled” He joked and she chuckled

“So are you gonna stick to your plan?” She asked going to serve her coffee “You want some?” She asked him

“Yes and yes” Chris said with a smirk “So we have the reservations right?”

“Honey I made the reservations as soon as you called me the other day remember?” She asked taking a sip of her coffee and placing the other cup on the counter in front of Chris

“Right, so now I need to talk to Tom, Sebastian and Scarlett and make sure he doesn’t make any plans with any of them”

“So this is turning into one hell of a conspiracy” She added smiling “How are you gonna make him go over there without even knowing where he’s going”

“I have the perfect idea for that” He said taking one more sip of his coffee

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

He had his iPad on his lap and was browsing through the internet for places to go to with Chris. Next weekend is his turn to take Evans somewhere nice and romantic and it needed to be nothing but perfect. He wanted to ask someone for guidance but Tom wasn’t exactly from around, Sebastian only knew strip clubs and bars, Annie –even though they’ve got to bond over the course of his relationship with Evans- was still closer to his boyfriend than him and Liam was way too busy with Miley to answer his calls.

Suddenly the right person crossed his mind making him jump from the bed looking at the time and ran to get dressed

There was a knock on the door while he was zipping his fly up and kept searching for the right shirt “Come in” he said opening the closet doors

“Hey” Tom appeared through the crack of the door “I this a bad time?”

“Not, bad per se, but I am kinda in a hurry” Chris said trying not to sound harsh “What’s up?” He said grinning at his friend

“I need to talk to you before we leave” Tom had a serious countenance and Chris picked up on that immediately

“Sure” Chris stopped looking for his shirt and walked towards his friend motioning him to take a sit on the bed “What is it?”

“This isn’t easy to say, because I really treasure our friendship and I don’t want you to misinterpret what I’m about to say” Chris was definitely worried now

“You want me to leave?”

“What? God no, this is your house for as long as you need” Tom hurried to correct

Chris just stared at him completely puzzled

Tom sighed and the resumed “We’ve been friend for quite a while now, even before we made a movie together and I can’t express enough how much our friendship means to me, but there’s something I haven’t been honest with”

“What is it Tom” The look on Chris’ face was too much for Tom’s courage and shame took over him

“At the beginning I had an ulterior reason to befriended you and the reason was…” There was a pause; he was in need to recompose himself before resuming with his revelation

“Up until recent I was madly in love with you” Finally, the truth was out “I know it sounds like a terrible cliché but it’s true”

Chris, who was leaning in waiting for the big confession backed away after it, it was a subtle move but noticeable nonetheless

He was utterly speechless, how do you respond to something like that?

Tom too didn’t know how to proceed, he’d just dropped ‘Little Boy’ over Nagasaki, and that’s exactly how Chris felt like

“I…” Chris began speaking but trailed off

“I’m truly sorry I’ve never said anything” Tom said and smiled nervously at himself “I guess I was just hoping someday you would realize how I felt about you and we could develop something between us”

Chris felt a knot in his throat, thousands of thoughts came roaming to his mind along with feelings; but sadly, not good ones

“Does Sebastian know?” Chris asked before all the pieces came to their rightful place “Of course he does, that’s why he’s been acting so weird, yes?”

Tom nodded

“I honestly don’t know what to say Tom” Chris said standing up. Somehow the only lingering thought on his mind was the shirt he was looking for before this whole thing began; and went to the closet to resume his search while Tom looked at him perplexed “I… I should have noticed” Hundreds of thoughts were highlighted between thousands more were Tom acted, spoke and even looked at him in a way that proved this true

_How could you not see this?_

He finally found the sky blue shirt he’s been looking for and put it on buttoning the front

“I needed to come clean because you’re obviously involved and because it wasn’t fair to Sebastian either, we want to make our relationship official”

“I understand” Chris said sounded almost robotic

“Are you okay?” Tom asked truly worried at his friend’s behavior but when Chris didn’t answer he called “Chris?”

“I am” Chris said turning to face him but his sight was lost “I just need to get dressed and go visit a friend”

“Of course” Tom said getting up and walking towards him “But Chris, I truly love you as a friend and as I said before, I treasure our friendship immensely, okay. We’ll talk more when we get back”

Chris stopped thinking for a minute and focused on what his friend was actually saying “I do too, all of what you just said” He surely was pale as a milk carton but he needed to be honest with his friend before they left

Tom began walking to the door and turned to say one more thing “The reason I’m telling you this right now, is so you can process it while we’re away and you can do It properly too, I’ve would’ve told you after the trip but I thought this would help some”

“I appreciate it” Chris said and saw Tom nod and leave the room closing the door behind him

He sat at the edge of the bed thinking but the train of thoughts was so long and fast he felt sick and decided to go to the place he meant to go before this

 

He was walking down the beach barefoot and slower than he usually did until he saw the recliners where he had met a new friend, the new friend who would help him with his date with Evans, but he feared it was now too late in the evening to show up at her door uninvited

The breeze coming from the see was refreshing and welcomed; it had been an unusually warm day for the time of the season and it helped him calm down and think straight

He sat at the recliner debating whether or not talk about the Tom issue with Evans, he definitely needed someone to hear him because there were a couple of thoughts that were eating him inside out; but he didn’t want to pull Evans in problem that included one of his friends too

_That’s the problem with having the same friends than your boyfriend. Besides, how would he take it? Knowing that my ‘best friend’ has been in love with me this whole time_

“Hey there?” He heard say from behind; he didn’t need to turn around to know who it was but he did it anyway

“Hey Martha” Chris said trying to sound as normal as he could

“We need to stop meeting like this” She said sitting in front of him “Either we trade numbers or we install an intercom between our houses”

Chris chuckled politely “I’m not staying at my place, remember?”

“Oh, right” She said. She was wearing a burgundy silk robe and her long red hair was wet making it look darker that usual

“How did you know I was here?” Chris asked looking at the house to his left

“I was on my deck when I saw you walking here depressingly slow if I may say so” She said bluntly

“Sorry” Chris said smiling shyly

“You apologize way too much sweetie”

“Sor… I mean don’t know what you mean” He corrected before a laugher escaped his mouth “I originally came here to ask you for advice in this city”

“But…” She wanted to hear the rest

“But something just happened and I can’t concentrate on what I was coming here for” Chris admitted and stood up to leave “Some other day maybe?”

“Honey sit down” She said sweetly but serious

“No Martha, thank you. I don’t want to bother you with my problems… again”

She sighed “What did I say to you the first time we met?”

Chris thought about it for a moment “That I had here someone with a sympathetic ear” He answered but still wasn’t comfortable talking to her about his problems. She always managed to appear when he was at his lowest, it certainly was a miracle they didn’t know each other when the Ella situation happened

“Right” Martha said patting the seat next to her

“Don’t take this the wrong way Martha, but do you often help people that walk by your house?”

She grins widely at Chris “No, but I’ve got to admit there’s something special about you, and it reminds me to my late son”

“Oh, I’m so sorry” Chris said ashamed “I didn’t know”

“Iraq, last year” She said looking down at the soft white sand “He was a lot like you, tall, dark-as-night hair, which he got from his dad obviously but he had such incandescent blue eyes” She chuckled “And he even got himself a nice young man too”

Chris was deeply drawn into her words long enough to stop thinking about his most recent problem. He’s been right all along, Martha had something special too, something that induced him to open up to her without even knowing her

“He was so brave, so charismatic” Chris could see her eyes damping with tears and made his heart ache for her loss “But even someone as brave as him has trouble in the army for being gay” She smiled looking down “The first time he was sent home was because his ‘friends’ turned on him when they found out and beat the crap out of him, but of course it was officially ruled as training accident. Can you believe that? An accident? Three broken ribs and multiple concussions on the head”

“But he didn’t give up” She proceeded “You should’ve seen his face when ‘Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell’ was revoked, his face lit up again and tried his best to recover, when he got well he was called once again but he didn’t come back that time, not alive anyway” A tear fell down her cheek and cleaned it with her fingers

Chris was so ashamed; these kinds of stories really put your problems in perspective and he felt so sorry for Martha, he could only imagine what it would be like to lose a child

He placed a hand on top of hers and squeezed it gently; he could tell she appreciated the gesture

“Well but it’s not about me we were talking about right?” She said trying to compose herself

“Now I feel my problems so insignificant” He said failing to hide the shame in his eyes

“There are endless types and sizes of problems, but they're problems nonetheless, don’t you think sweetie?” She asked being as sweet and nursing as ever “And like I said, I’m happy to help”

_Maybe she sees me like a son figure, she’s a mother and she needs to unload all those motherly advices she has piling up inside of her._

“Well you know enough about my relationship with Chris” Chris began giving her some context “I moved out because I believe we missed some steps by moving in together so quickly”

She nodded and got comfortable crossing her legs.

“So I went to my best friend’s place, Tom –that’s where you saw me coming in the other night- because he didn’t want me to stay at a hotel”

She nodded once more

Chris continued the story, telling her how Sebastian was uncomfortable at the beginning with him in the house and what’s been going on since he moved in with them

“Sounds awkward” She admitted

“It gets worse, as I told you I was coming here because you’re one of the few people I know that actually lives here and I wanted to hear ideas for a date I have to prepper. And when I was coming here, Tom confessed he’s been in love with me all along”

“Wow” Martha was truly impressed “Didn’t see that one coming”

“Neither did I” Chris admitted

“And he told you that and left for SF?” She asked

“Yup, he said that it would give me time to process the information” He added

“Well, that’s actually not the worst idea ever” She commented “But what’s really troubling you?”

“I really don’t care he’s gay, obviously, but the way he told me made me think our friendship was never true”

Chris dropped his head

“It feels like he’s been there for me this whole time because he was waiting on me to fall for him or something, am I making any sense?” He asks quite desperate “This is Ella all over again”

“No idea, I don’t know Ella” She explained 

“Another long story, almost like Tom’s but she was bad, she tried to blackmail me into a relationship with her and threatened my boyfriend”

“Sweetie, your life isn’t boring at all” She said grinning at him

“I’d prefer it to be boring than this dramatic” He said smiling back

“I think this time you’re drowning in a glass of water” She began giving him a piece of her mind “I do however get that it’s no easy thing to know your friend’s had a crush on you this whole time. But you can compare it to Ella’s situation, he’s not blackmailing you, he’s not threatening you or your loved ones, he hasn’t kicked you out of his house, what I mean is” She turned on her seat to face him “Do you think he’s been lying this whole time? Was he not a good friend?”

“Yes! Of course he was, he is… but my question is  _why_ ; because he liked me or because he really is as loyal and supportive as he is with me”

“Have you noticed any changes since he started dating his boyfriend?” She asked hitting the jackpot

“No” Chris admitted

“I can’t put my hands in the fire because I don’t know him, obviously. But cut him some slack, talk to him when he gets back and straighten things out. It’s probably nothing” She finished

“You’re right” He said looking more optimistic “I’ll so that”

“Great!” She cheered “Listen honey, you remind me of my son so much because of your innocence and in the purity of your soul” She pressed a hand against his cheek gently “You need to hold on to that, it’s what makes you unique… special. People tend to lose it while growing up, but it’s truly magical when you cross paths with someone who is still like that”

“No one’s born evil, or racist. Sadly it’s the society that corrupts us and make us the way we are but when you hold on to those things, like you or like my son Alex, you prove to the world that you are incorruptible, that you’re standing behind your principles like a tree, never lose that, okay?”

Chris nodded. He would be lying of he told he wasn’t about to shed a tear or two at the beautiful speech Martha just said

“I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me Martha” He said honestly

She cleaned another tear that was rolling down her cheek and extended her arms for a hug which Chris gladly accepted

“Now” She said going back to normality “What was the advice you needed about your date?”

 

Sebastian Stan

 

“Why did it feel longer that it actually was?” Sebastian asked while dropping the handbag and jumping at the bed of the hotel they were staying in

They arrived at San Francisco and almost made it out of the airport until a paparazzo that apparently was following another celebrity to the airport saw them and all hell broke loose. They had to run to the car that was waiting on them at the arrivals exit and jump in it.

Finally when they arrived at the hotel the receptionist at the front desk didn’t seem to find his reservation, he had to call his assistant and ask what the hell was going on

Apparently the assistant made the reservation at hes name, an honest mistake, she said that he was in co-pilot mode when she made it and gave her name instead of his employer’s

“I don’t know” Tom said laughing and lying next to him on the bed

“Do you think Chris is alright?” He asked worried about his friend

“Who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend?” Tom asked turning his head toward him

“Ugh I’m starting to like that word” Sebastian admitted reluctantly “Why do you ask?”

“Because you seem concerned about someone other than yourself” Tom said nonchalantly

“Hey, not fair… oh no, you’re actually right” Sebastian joked and sat upright

“Maybe we should call him, and let him know we arrived” Tom proposed going for his phone in his front pocket, meanwhile Sebastian was taking whisky bottles out of the executive fridge on the side of the room

“He’s gonna be  _fine”_  He said poorly convincing “Do you want me to call him instead?”

Tom nodded and Sebastian agreed, he also went for his phone in his front pocket and scrolled the screen looking for his friend’s name

“It’s ringing” Sebastian let Tom know “Hey bro, how are you?”

“ _Hey, I’m… good Seb, did you guys arrive at the hotel?”_ Chris said a little distant

“Yeah, a few minutes ago” Sebastian now changed his normal jocose voice to a more concerned one “How are you really? I know Tom explained some things to you before we left”

He looked at Tom who was now sitting at the edge of the bed waiting on the Sebastian’s verdict on his friend’s wellbeing

 _“I’m so sorry I didn’t know before Seb”_  As soon as he heard those words he made a motion to Tom that everything was fine and walked to the living room of the suite so he could have a few seconds of privacy before Tom followed him

“It’s not your fault Chris” He had to whisper “In any case it’s me who owes you an apology for being so distant and cold since you arrived”

As predicted Tom couldn’t hear a word Sebastian was saying and walked to the living room so he could find out everything about Chris.

Sebastian could tell his boyfriend was mortified that he told Chris that he was in love with him and then left him for the weekend

“ _We’ll all talk when you get back right?”_

“Of course C, what are you doing tonight, any plans?” He asked changing the topic and realizing the change in Tom’s face from concerned to just a bit less concerned

“ _Nothing special, but I think I’m gonna go to Chris’ for a while”_

“Perfect, use protection, I don’t want to be a godfather just yet” He joked and Tom rolled his eyes

“ _Ass, see you two on Monday. Thanks for calling though”_  Chris said and hung up

“See? He’s perfect” He lied.  _I probably shouldn’t lie… much_ “Well, we do need to sit down and talk about this when we get back there”

“Yes, yes, certainly” Tom agreed “I’ll go get your whisky” He stood up and went to the bedroom

“So diligent” Sebastian joked “I like this”

 

Chris Evans

 

He was watching a horror movie all alone in the family room, snugged to his chin under a blanket, not because he was scare but because he was freezing, he had gotten used to Hemsworth snugging next to him keeping each other warm while doing this kinds of stuff

There was a knock on the glass French doors of the kitchen, and got up to see who it was at this late at night

When he was close enough he recognized the person behind it and his heart began jumping like a little boy on Christmas morning, and hurried to open it

“Hey babe” Chris said excited “I thought I wasn’t gonna see you till tomorrow”

“Yeah, I…” Chris began saying but trailed off

“What is it?” Chris asked and realized they were still standing at the doorway “Come on in babe”

“Thanks” Hemsworth said doing his best to fake a smile

“What’s going on?” Chris asked again

“I know I told you that we shouldn’t sleep together –sexually I mean- but I kind of need to sleep  _next_ to you tonight”

Chris looked at him funny. He of course was never going to pass on an opportunity like this but he still wanted to know what was happening

And just when he was about to ask again Hemsworth beat him to it

“I feel silly just by saying it but… I feel lonely”

Chris just nodded and gave him a hug, then he went to the family room, turned off the TV and the lights and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand guiding him towards the stairs

Once they were in the master bedroom they undressed to their boxers and got under the blankets. They haven’t said a word since downstairs, it was just one of those moments when all you need is company and there’s no need of talking

This is how he proved to himself that they definitely were soulmates, there was no need for words, they understood each other to the core and they both needed this too

They were lying on their sides looking at each other, nose to nose and suddenly Morpheus came down and took them into his arms at the same time

 


	16. Chapter XIV

Chapter XIV

 

Chris Evans

 

He was lying in bed, fighting his instinct that kept telling him to get up. _It’s way too early and I’m on vacations_

But when the phone started ringing couldn’t help but to whisper a huge curse. He rolled to the other side of bed and realized he was sleeping on Hemsworth’ side. _I really miss him_

He saw the name and swiped his finger across the screen “Morning Annie”

“ _Morning sweetie”_ She said sweetly but energetic “ _I’m on my way to pick you up, are you almost done?”_

 _Why is she picking me up for?. “_ Uhm…” He was blank

“ _Chris! I told you Saturday”_ She said losing her temper but trying to go back to normality with a sigh “ _You have the meeting with the Russo brothers to come out of the closet”_ She explained lowering her voice on that final part “ _Remember?”_

“Oh that’s right and then we have the meeting with the realtor right?” Chris said jumping off the bed and into the bathroom

“ _That’s right so I’m gonna call Chris too and let him know we’re on our way. His probably a better boss and is already waiting on us”_

“Who’s _us,_ and why do you assume I’m not dressed?” Chris asked turning the water on

“ _Us is Rachel and me… and I can hear the water running Chris”_

“I’m just drinking some water” Chris lied fully aware he wasn’t fooling anyone, especially Annie

“ _Aha, out of a water fountain? Look, just be ready when we get there okay?”_ She said a little exasperated

“I will, don’t worry” Chris said rolling his underwear down and kicking them into the room

“ _And before you say it… ComicCon 2009_ ” She reminded him of the one time he’s been late in his entire life

“I don’t like you very much” he said joking and hung up and jumped into the shower

 

As soon as he got dressed he heard a knocking coming from downstairs and hurried to answer jumping two and even three steps at the time, he still needed to fix his hair and beard before Annie got there

His face lit up as soon as he saw his boyfriend on the other side of the doorway smiling widely at him

“Hey babe” Hemsworth said smiling from ear to ear

“Hey” That was all he managed to say and jumped to kiss his boyfriend on the lips and gave him a bear hug “Why do you knock? Come upstairs with me”

“What are you up to Chris?” Hemsworth asked thinking there was an ulterior motive for Chris going upstairs with him

“Don’t flatter yourself, I just need to finish getting dressed” Chris said rolling his eyes

“So are you saying you don’t miss this?” Hemsworth said grabbing his own crotch

“Ugh, you’ve been spending too much time with Sebastian” Chris said and chuckled while getting into the bathroom again and started fixing his hair “I thought Annie was picking you up at Tom’s”

“She was, but I told her I could come here and save her the stop” Hemsworth explained sitting at the edge of the bed

He could see Hemsworth looking at him through the mirror; he could tell he missed him as much as he did although he felt like he was being undressed with his eyes… and he loved it

“So do you really want to do this?” Chris asked combing his hair back

“Do what?” Hemsworth asked back

“Buying the house” Chris explained “We have a meeting with the realtor after lunch”

“Was that today?”

Chris couldn’t help but to feel a little disappointed that Hemsworth didn’t remember that big step in their relationship, it was uncharacteristic of him

“It… it is” He said

Hemsworth stood up and walked behind him; he hugged him resting his head on Chris’ shoulder and showed him his checkbook through the mirror.

Chris just smiled widely and turned around to place a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s

“Did you really think I could forget something like this?” Hemsworth asked when their lips parted

“I knew you couldn’t” Chris kept smiling. Then his phone on his front pocket started vibrating and fetched it

“It’s Annie, she says she’s outside” He told Hemsworth who pouted at the interruption “I know babe, but it’s for the best… you know what happens when us two are alone in a room for more than a while”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Hemsworth said playing dumb

Chris just pointed at Hemsworth’s obvious erection “Yes you do, c’mon”

They ran downstairs before Annie got mad at them and jumped in the car

“There you are” She said as they closed the door of the car and the driver took off “We’re gonna be late”

“Hey Annie, Rache” Hemsworth greeted them happily “Is so nice to see you, how’s your fiancée?”

“Oh he’s great, he sends his regards” She said charmed by Hemsworth

“Before I forget, Chris” Rachel began “I looked into what you…”

“Thank you Rache” Hemsworth cut her off smiling “We’ll talk about it later”

“But…” She tried again

“How’s your leg by the way?” Hemsworth asked dodging her words

“Well I’m not a doctor” _Thank goodness._ Chris thought “But I think is getting a lot better” She finished smiling at them all

“Good, good” He finished. It was obvious Hemsworth didn’t want them to know what they were talking about but decided to let it go anyway

“Listen” Annie began “What are you gonna tell the directors?”

“The truth” Chris said directly

“Okay but try not to be too defensive, and don’t even mention that you two already consulted with your lawyers” She explained worried

“Why are you so worried all of the sudden?” Chris asked her

“Because the real problem might to be the Russo brothers” She said lowering her gaze “Remember you’re working with Disney and they are way too family friendly”

“I don’t think we’re gonna have problems, our lawyers said that out contract was bullet prove and that we couldn’t get fired over this” Chris said trying to calm her down

“I hope so” She began “But you two might draw too much attention when this comes out and they might not like it”

“Well I hope you’re wrong” Hemsworth said a bit stunned

“I hope so too” Annie said beginning to cheer up “Anyway we’ll find out when you tell the directors”

 

As they got off the car in Marvel Studios Chris felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and withdrew it. His face went pale when he saw whose text it was and it read

“ _I’m so sorry I didn’t know it was you”_ Emily… _She didn’t know what? Why is she texting me?_ He thought and then debated whether or not to reply but the curiosity got the best of him

He checked that Hemsworth wasn’t around and replied

“ _You didn’t know what? I told you I didn’t want to hear about you again_ ”

He began walking into the studio where his boyfriend was waiting on him

“Is everything okay?” Hemsworth asked

“Yeah” He said and the met Annie and Rachel on the lobby

“I already let them know you were here and they’re gonna call us when they’re ready for you” Annie said and started scrolling on her phone

Then he felt his phone buzzing again and excused himself reading the text

“ _Oh you don’t know yet? Well you will soon enough sweetie”_

_That’s it, that woman is getting on my nerves and I’m not going to allow her to ruin my relationship with Chris_

_“I don’t care what you’re sorry for, stop texting me or calling me or try to reach me in any way, is that clear?”_

He waited a couple of minutes for her reply but he didn’t get it, so he rejoined his group just in time for a woman to call them into the meeting room

“We’ll wait right here, okay? Good luck” She said whispering that last part

They stood in front of the elevator waiting for it to arrive and he could feel Hemsworth looking at him, finally it arrived with a little beep and they got in, the girl pushed the 7th floor button and the doors closed. He was nervous but not because of the meeting, he knew the directors would care about them but instead he was worried because he didn’t know what Emily was up to and he didn’t like that at all, if she did something it was to damage his relationship.

 _Should I tell Chris? I really want to but what if it’s nothing and all I do is get him angry?_ He decided to wait a little. _She said I will know what she’s talking about soon_

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Hemsworth said next to him right before the elevators doors opened

“Don’t know yet” Chris said avoiding eye contact and got off

They saw the Russo brothers though glass walls sitting on two comfortable chairs, the girl opened the glass door for them and closed them behind them

“Mr. Hemsworth, Mr. Evans” Joe said getting up followed by his brother Tony “Enjoying your break?”

They all shook hands and took their seats

“Yes, thank you” Hemsworth said when he realized Chris wasn’t going to answer “And you?”

“Oh well, we’re actually still working Mr. Hemsworth, the actors are the one on vacations, we’re still on the clock” Tony said and finished with a chuckle

“Sorry to hear that” Hemsworth said prodding Chris with the elbow

“Yeah, I’m sorry too” Chris said being dragged from his thoughts

“So tell us, what can we do you for?” Joe asked politely

Both Chrises looked at each other not knowing exactly where to start

“Uhm” Chris began but went blank again

“It happens every time, doesn’t it?” Joe turns to his brother

“It does” Tony agrees “Listen, we know you guys have bad news for us. Every time actors ask for a meeting with a director is either because they want a raise or because they have bad news and you guys are not the type that complains about the salary, am I right?”

“We’re dating” Chris blurts out

Hemsworth’s face was the same as the directors, but unlike them, he was impressed of the forwardness in Chris’ words, no sugar coating no nothing, he dropped the bomb shell and sticked around to look at it go off

“You’re dating… who?” Joe asked stunned

“Each other” Tony explained his brother even though he too was stunned “They’re dating each other”

“That can’t be right” Joe said smiling

“It’s true” Hemsworth said looking dead serious “We love each other”

Chris thought about grabbing Hemsworth’s hand but he also thought it might be too much too fast

There was a long pause; the directors just looked at them like they were trying to find an answer in their faces

After a while of uncomfortable silence Tony readjust in his seat and began

“Listen, we don’t care about your orientation, we really don’t. But you’re co-workers, you’re gonna… I don’t want to say _screw_ but what the hell, screw the dynamic of the work”

“What if you start having couple’s struggles? Discussions?” Joe asked

“We’ve actually been dating for almost 6 months now” Chris clarified them

“And we’ve been nothing but professionals” Hemsworth added

There was another pause

“Look, if that’s so we don’t have a problem at all” Joe said leaning on the table “And you’ve managed to keep it a secret and that’s good”

“I’m sorry but with all due respect I don’t think it’s good at all” Hemsworth began a little annoyed by the comment “The reason we came here is not because we needed to clear our conscious. We came here because we want to go public”

Chris couldn’t be more proud, he was standing up for themselves

“That’s quite another thing Mr. Hemsworth” Tony said and then sighed before another long pause invaded the conversation “Is it completely necessary for you to ‘come out’ right now?” He asked doing the air quotes

“Yes, it’s actually hurting our relationship” Hemsworth said dead serious again

Both directors looked at them deeply in the eye

“Okay then” Tony said nodding

“Seriously guys, you’ve been professionals like you said before and we couldn’t care less –with all due respect- who you’re dating, but if that’s the case it’s out of our hands” Joe added and that’s when a chill ran up Chris’ back “We’re gonna need to take this upstairs, you know that right?”

“Yes, we understand” Chris said and Joe nodded

“Listen, we are nothing but proud at you, for your work and your enthusiasm and believe it or not we care about you too” Tony said warmly “And I promise I’ll try to help and so will Joe”

“Don’t worry guys, we’ll talk to the people upstairs in your favor” Joe said “After all, we’re gonna keep working together for a while”

“We really appreciate it” Chris said getting up followed by Hemsworth “Thank you for your time and thank you in advance for the help”

“Don’t even mention it” Joe said with a smile “Literally, don’t mention we’re going to help you until we actually do”

“Duly noted” Chris said smiling too. They all shook hands and Tony reminded them they were resuming the shooting next Monday

 

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“Well that could’ve been worse right?” Chris said as the elevator doors closed in front of them “I was prepared for more blowback”

“Yeah, me too” Evans said still avoiding eye contact “They were actually pretty nice about it”

“Yes they were” Chris admitted, he looked at the floor lights on top of the door and jumped at his boyfriend for a passionate kiss as he pinned him against the wall

At the beginning it was welcomed but then Evans started to feel nervous and tried to push him away “Babe, we can get caught”

“I don’t think I care anymore” Chris said going for Evans’ neck. Evans started to surrender when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket “Are you gonna get that?”

“No” Evans almost moaned “Babe it’s about to open”

“I don’t care” Chris said still pinning Evans against the wall when he felt another buzz in his boyfriend’s pocket “Get it, it’s probably Annie asking how is it going with the meeting”

“If you stop molesting me I will” Evans said smiling and went to get his phone. As soon as he turned it on the blood in his face fled and hurried to put it back in his pocket. The doors of the elevator opened and people were waiting to get on

“What is it?” Chris asked worried “Now you have to tell me. You’ve been acting weird since we got here” He finished as they goy off the elevator

Evans debated for a minute and then pulled him to the side

“It’s Emily” Evans admitted

Chris’ face went red with anger almost instantly and started pacing in front of Evans “What the bloody hell does she want know?”

“She texted me before the meeting” Evans said ashamed, then he told him what she had texted him but only made him even angrier

“Did you tell her to stop texting you?!” He was starting to raise his voice and Evans looked around for eavesdroppers

“Of course I did babe” He said

“What the hell does she mean by that anyway?” Chris asked still pacing

“Babe I don’t know, calm down please” Evans begged and Chris stopped “Calm down. Let’s go get Annie and get out here”

“Let’s, they’ll probably fire me if I chatter another glass door” Chris said serious but Evans took it as a joke and chuckled, then turned to Chris and saw his seriousness

“Oh, you’re serious. I’m sorry” Evans apologized. As they entered the lobby Annie walked up to them followed by Rachel with her crutches

“How’d it go?” She asked concerned by the look of Chris

“Good, they’re actually gonna help us with their superiors” Evans said with an awkward smile

She stared at them like she knew something else was happening but decided not to pry “Let’s go have lunch then, we have a meeting with the realtor in Santa Monica at 2pm”

They were waiting for the limo right outside the building, and Evans wouldn’t stop looking at Chris, he definitely was worried about him

When he couldn’t take it anymore he approached Chris and ran a hand on his back

“Babe, calm down, you’re doing exactly what she wants, you know?” Evans told him

“She’s good at it, and she doesn’t need more than just send a freaken text to accomplish it”

Evans sighed and Chris realized he was right; he’s giving her the pleasure while he gets mad

“I’m sorry” Chris apologized “I try my best not to hate anyone but when she bothers you… I just lose it”

“Wait; are you mad because you think she’s bothering me?” Evans asked puzzled

“Of course” He said like it was obvious

“I thought it was because you were jealous”

“I told you, that was at the very beginning. Now I hate when she messes with you” Chris said lowering his gaze

“Babe, she’s not bothering me, she just wants to piss me off and I let it roll on my back” He said getting in front of him and lifting his head “I love you, did you know that?”

Chris smiled widely “I love you too, more that you know”

 

Chris Evans

 

“I don’t know about you, but I need a drink” Annie said as they got off the car at the restaurant “That wait for you at the studios got me on my nerves”

“I need one two, well… perhaps a double” Hemsworth said closing the door of the car. They all laughed at the comment and Annie stood in front of the maître telling him the name on the reservation

He showed them to their table and sat down, they talked about the meeting with the directors and how they reacted to the ‘little confession’ the two Chrises had for them and how proactive the directors were

“But you guys know this isn’t over, right?” Annie told the before sipping her chardonnay

“You mean the superiors?” Chris asked cutting his steak and guiding it to his mouth

“Yeah” She said leaning in “Like they said, they could help you by talking to them, but at the end of the day they’re not the ones with the final word, and like I said before, this is Disney we’re talking about”

“Do you really think there could be troubles with them?” Hemsworth asked also guiding a bite of his meal to his mouth

“I honestly don’t know” She admitted

“I think you guys are fine” Rachel said and all eyes turned to her “They’re really open minded about the LGBT community” She finished lowering her voice at that last part

“What do you mean sweetie?” Annie asked her

“They have like a parade or something for gay people” She lowered her voice again when saying ‘gay people’ and then proceeded “I think it’s like a special day of the year”

“Oh sweetie, you do know that’s a PR thing right?” She said warmly

“What does Public Records have to do with this?” Rachel asked, Chris chuckled and Evans sighed dropping and shaking his head

“What? No sweetie. PR, Public Rela… you know what? Keep eating, it’s gonna get cold” Annie tried to explained but figured it wasn’t worth her time

“But I’m having a salad” She said not understanding what was going on

“Then it’s gonna warm up” She blurted trying her best not to be too harsh on the moony girl. Rachel just raised and dropped her shoulders and kept eating

“As I was saying” Annie resumed “You’re probably gonna get a call from upstairs, and _that_ is was worries me”

“Well we'll have to worry then, for now I’m just glad they understood and accepted us” Chris said and immediately his phone started ringing in his pocket

He saw the name on the screen and smiled “Finally! Would you excuse me for a second?” He stood up and went to the terrace to answer the call

“Hey turd” He said serious “Do you have any idea how many times have I called you?”

“ _I’m sorry mate, I was dealing with my own problems”_ Liam said on the other side, his Australian accent was miles worse than Chris’ because he took English accent lessons to be more attractive in the industry and Liam refused because he was ‘too busy’ surfing or whatever

“Have you called mom and dad?” He asked

“ _Yes, yesterday. It was a 2 hour videochat”_ He spoke like it was a tragedy

“Well deserved for disappearing on us like that” Chris scolded them “So tell me, how have you been _turd_?”

“ _Fine, I actually met someone here in LA”_ He sounded kind of excited “ _She’s awesome”_

“Wait, what happened to Miley?” He asked confuzed

“ _She’s still there, I’m just considering all my options if you know what I mean”_ Liam said so proud of himself

“Liam, you know I don’t like that, if you do… well that’s your problem but don’t say it like its a thing to be proud of” Chris scolded him again “You’re cheating”

“ _Ugh, forget I said anything”_ Chris couldn’t see it but he was sure Liam rolled his eyes at him “ _You have to meet her bro, seriously”_

“I’ll meet her when you’ve made your relationship with her official, I won’t do that to Miley” Chris protested

“ _Well then don’t come to my birthday party next month”_ Liam said

“Why? Is Miley not going to be there?” He asked puzzled again

“ _No, she’s going to be on tour”_ He explained

“Well I’m going to have to meet her then, I’m not missing your birthday, turd”

“ _Kudos, see you in a while then”_ He said before hanging up

He entered the restaurant and walked to their table, where they were waiting on him

“Do you want something else sweetie?” Annie asked him, he shook his head no and then she asked for the bill

“Sorry I left like that” Chris explained to Annie and Rachel “It was Liam, and it’s been a while since I talked to him”

“Oh, good” Evans said placing a hand on Chris’ knee “How is he?”

“A jerk like always” Chris said and chuckled

They brought the bill to the table and the waiter offered it to Chris. He got his wallet out and placed his credit card inside

“No sweetie, give it to me” Annie said extending her arm

“I got it” Chris said nonchalantly

“You do know I was going to pay with _your_ money anyway, right?” She said sipping her wine

“Chris’ money” He corrected “Rachel has _my_ card” He smiled

“Actually I gave it to her” Rachel admitted “She… " She turned to look at Annie who gave her a death stare and corrected herself “I mean, I was concerned I could lose it so I gave it to her”

Annie sat there looking at Chris with a victorious face

“Well, no harm no foul” He said as the waiter brought the ticket and he signed it “Shall we?”

“Yes, we have to leave to Santa Monica”

 

Tom Hiddleston

 

“Sebastian, love, we need to start packing” He said carrying his suitcase and placing it on the bed

The weekend was exhaustive, they arrived on Saturday and all they’ve done is go partying, eating, and having sex. They didn’t even went sightseeing, or shopping it would’ve been ever more consuming

“Love?” He repeated folding his pants and shirts and putting them in his suitcase. He decided to ignore Sebastian who was taking a bath in the Jacuzzi and started packing his clothes too

He put Sebastian’s suitcase on the bed and began folding again, because if Sebastian did his own suitcase it was going to be a hot mess, all thrown inside and he couldn’t stand looking at him do it.

He was organized and Sebastian definitely wasn’t, he was prudent and Sebastian definitely wasn’t, he was sane and Sebastian was sick –in a jokingly way- but they were together and they were making it work

Sebastian was in the Jacuzzi long enough for him to finish both of their suitcases then he sat at the edge of the bed and sent a text to Scarlett letting her know at what time was their flight; right after saw the time

“Seb!” He yelled “We need to leave soon”

Suddenly he heard Sebastian scream and the first thought that came on his mind was that he fell getting out of the tub

“Tom! Help me!” Tom hurried to the bathroom

“What is it?” He yelled as he pushed the door open just to find Sebastian safe and soundly in the tub

“I need help with my dick” He said holding a laugher “It’s getting hard”

“You bloody idiot” Tom said catching his breath “You scared me shitless”

“What? I’m not lying, I really need your help with this boner” He said with a huge grin on his face

“And I really want to punch you”

“I’m sorry, did you say punch me or punish me? It’s hard to tell with that heavy British accent” He mocked

“Oh really, how does ‘fuck you’ sound with my ‘heavy British accent’?” He said taking his jacket off and throwing it hard at the floor

Sebastian made an oohing sound with a smirk as he made space for Tom to get in

Tom got in the tub still dressed with his shirt and pants, he knew he was going to need to put them in a bag before setting them in the suitcase, but at this point he didn’t care, he wanted to do something else

“I’m gonna fuck your brains out” Tom said to Sebastian who was waiting anxiously for him. As Tom got in the tub he started kissing Sebastian raw, in a couple of seconds their lips and the surrounding areas were swollen and all they could do was moan while Sebastian unbuttoned Tom’s shirt

“Oh fuck” Sebastian said when Tom started sucking and kissing his neck “So aggressive”

“You asked for it”

After that Sebastian pushed Tom from on top of him and passed a leg over straddling him. He undid his boyfriend’s pants and pulled them out of him

“Have you ever gotten an underwater blowjob?” He asked grinning at Tom

“I can’t say I have, but something tells me that’s about to change”

“It sure is” He said before inhaling a big deal of air and going underwater

There he put Tom’ member inside of his mouth without wasting precious time; Tom on the other hand all he could do was to surrender to the pleasure and guide his boyfriend with his hand. After a couple of seconds Sebastian came up for air gasping

“You need to stop smoking, love”

“Shut up” He said before going back down. After a while the whole situation became too much for Tom who warned him by pulling Sebastian’s hair harshly back to surface

“I’m not gonna cum in there” He said pointing at his boyfriend’s mouth “I want to cum here” He finished leaning in and inserting his index finger in Sebastian’s ass completely out of the blue and without even preparation

“Fuck Tom” Sebastian protested “Where have you been all weekend?”

“Turn around” He ordered

“I gotta go get condoms” Sebastian said starting to stand up

“Front pocket” Tom pointed at his wet pants on the bathroom floor

“I love when you’re prepared”

“I’m dating you, I have to be” Tom snapped back

Sebastian leaned out of the Jacuzzi and fetched the condom in Tom’s pocket, he then turned around and pulled Tom’s hips out of the water and placed the condom in his still fully erect shaft. Before Tom lowered himself into the water, Sebastian straddled him once more and lowered himself onto Tom

“Easy” Tom said placing his hands on both sides of Sebastian’s hips. As soon as Sebastian reached the end of the member they both sunk in the water and waited a couple seconds for him to get used to the intrusion “So tight, love”

The entire weekend was a bottom fest for Tom, he even thought he was more loosen than Pamela Anderson’s vagina in the 90’s so this was payback time and he was going to enjoy every bit of it

“Tell me when” He asked

“When” Sebastian consented

He began slowly, out of decency for Sebastian, but after a while he couldn’t help but to pick up the pace thrusting deeper and harder each time

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Sebastian kept saying every other thrust “That’s it babe, keep going”

“You like that?” Tom said almost groaning “I love how you look bouncing on my cock”

The water was overflowing onto the floor, and the waves kept getting bigger as Tom kept thrusting harder. Of course underwater moves are harder to do but the amount of strength unleashed by Tom made it seem like a walk on the park

Suddenly Sebastian groaned hard and his eyes rolled to the back of his head

“I found it, didn’t I?” Tom asked trying to keep that same angle in his thrusts, when there was no answer coming from Sebastian he reached for his face and gently slapped his cheek “Stay with me babe”

“ _Sooo good”_ Sebastian managed to say. Tom was no stranger to the amount of pleasure his boyfriend was getting from him. His prostate was getting stabbed each time Tom’s dick entered him and it was sending waves of pleasure that Sebastian could barely register

“Do you like it?” Tom asked but Sebastian didn’t answer “Tell me” he demanded

“I love it” He finally answered “Keep, keep, keep… oh my gaaah” He mumbled as he couldn’t stop himself from shooting all over Tom’s face and in the water

Tom was pushed over the edge by that sight, and the pressure and spasms made by Sebastian’s ass made on his cock burst inside the condom making him bite Sebastian’s shoulder as he rested on top of him

“Ho-ly shit” Sebastian said rolling over and lying next to his boyfriend

“Holy shit indeed” Tom repeated and looked at his watch “Sebastian we need to leave to the airport, _now!”_

“If you’re only gonna to fuck me like this here in San Francisco, then I’m moving here ASAP” Sebastian joked

Tom just chuckled as he stood up

 

Chris Evans

 

They arrived at the realtor’s office in Santa Monica. The place was gorgeous, a medium size one floor structure all made of glass right in front of the beach

“Are you ready for this?” Hemsworth asked grinning at him

“Hell freaken yeah” He answered as they walked inside the building followed by Annie and Rachel

“Do you want us to come in with you?” Annie asked them

“No need, I only need the name of the realtor” Chris asked

“Uhm” She said and went through her phone probably looking for the name in some email “Alan Schwartz” He winked at her and went straight to the receptionist as the two assistants stayed at the lobby

“Hi, we have a meeting with Mr. Schwartz” Chris said smiling at the girl

“Uhm, Mr. Schwartz doesn’t work here anymore, but I’ll call Mr. Hathaway and see what we can do about it. Names?”

“Mr. Evans and Mr. Hemsworth” Chris said a little estranged by the situation. The girl dialed a number on the phone and smiled at them cordially. He signaled Annie to walked over them and so she did “Mr. Schwartz doesn’t work here anymore. Did he tell you something about who's managing our purchase?”

“What? No he didn’t” She was as puzzled as they were

“Mr. Hathaway will see you now” The receptionist told them “If you would follow me please” She said as she stood up and they followed her to a glass walled office with a view to the ocean

“Ah! Mr. Evans. Mr. Hemsworth” He said standing up and offering his hand for them to shake “I’m Richard Hathaway, please take a seat” He was a mid-forty’s handsome, tanned man with a charming posture 

They sat and waited for him to speak first

“How may I help you today?” He asked smiling

“Uhm, Mr. Schwartz was assisting us with a house we wanted to buy” Chris explained

“Unfortunately Mr. Schwartz doesn’t work with us anymore, would you mind telling me about this property?”

“Didn’t he say anything before he left?” Hemsworth asked frowning

“I’m so sorry, but no” Richard said “But I do agree it was extremely unprofessional of him not to inform me of you gentlemen”

“Well never mind, we’ll work with you then” Chris said trying to move on

“By all means” He said and made a hand gesture for them to proceed

“We’re working with Marvel Studios and we wanted to buy the house they rented for me” Chris explained

“That’s weird” Richard said “Usually those houses are not for sale”

“We know, but when we talked to Mr. Schwartz and he told us that you worked with the studios renting them houses for the actors and workers. And at the beginning he told us what you’re saying but he managed to convince the owner to sell”

“Okay, if that’s the case we should have it in our system” He said and started typing on his keyboard “Would you be so kind of telling me the address?”

“115 N. Sea Lane Drive, Malibu” Hemsworth said proudly and Chris turned impressed too that he remembered

“Okay, just a second” Richard said clicking and typing “Here it is. We do have the listing for that house”

Both Chrises smiled in excitement

“But it’s already been sold” He said confused “Are you sure you gave me the right address?”

Their smile disappeared as quickly as they appeared

_WHAT?_

“Yes, yes that’s the address” Chris hurried to say “There must be some kind of mistake”

“I’m sorry but I don’t think so” He said apologizing “Here it is, 115 N. Sea Lane Drive, Malibu. 6.3 Million, sold… on Friday”

“That’s a hundred thousand more than we offered” Chris said shocked

“Oh yes, I see that. Your offer is in our record” Richard said looking at the screen “I truly am sorry but the information is correct. 6.3 Millions, Ms. VanCamp, Friday the 14th”

Both their jaws dropped to the ground as they heard what he just said

“Excuse me, but did you just say… VanCamp?” Hemsworth asked with an expression that he has only seen one time before, when Ella threatened Chris

“Yes, Ms. Emily VanCamp, you know her?”

Both Chrises turned to look at each other very, very slowly


	17. Chapter XV

Chapter XV

 

Chris Evans

 

The ride home was… tense, and quiet. Annie sat on the side of the limo talking to Mr. Schwartz, well yelling at him actually. She was furious when she found out about the house and demanded Mr. Schwartz’s phone number.

According to Mr. Hathaway, Mr. Schwartz was supposed to call them and informed them that there was another offer on the table and then it was up to them to take the house or leave it, but that call was never made and he assured them such thing has never happened before and he considered it to be extremely unprofessional of them for which he apologized a hundred times

But Annie wasn’t looking for apologies; she wanted to speak directly to the source of the problem, so she was now yelling at Mr. Schwartz

Rachel was sitting in front of Annie looking at her phone pretending to be busy yet kept looking at her every now and then impressed of how angry she was

On the other hand, both Chrises sat next to each other quietly looking out their windows. Chris knew Hemsworth was mad, but so was he and this time he couldn’t calm his boyfriend down because the blood running through his veins was close to boiling point.

Annie kept asking for a logical explanation to this conflict and apparently Mr. Schwartz didn’t have one and she kept tapping the floor with her foot every time the man spoke. When she finally ended the call she turned to the Chrises who didn’t seem to have noticed she was done with the call

“Sweeties” She began with a sigh “Apparently there was a confusion and Mr. Schwartz thought you withdrew the offer and then he sold the house to Emily”

“Withdrew the offer?” Chris repeated with disbelieve

“Yeah, he swears he received a call on Friday telling him that you were no longer interested in the house” She explained

Chris chuckled bitterly

“I’m gonna call back Mr. Hathaway and ask for the owner’s phone number and see if there’s a chance to stop the signing” She finished

Chris nodded and then turned to Hemsworth who was still looking out the window “Chris?” he called and two seconds later his boyfriend turned to look at him “Listen, it’s just a house. We can find another one we both like and move in together” He said trying to look at the glass half full

But Hemsworth didn’t look at the glass half empty either, he saw it empty completely

“Chris, I don’t give a damn about the house” Hemsworth said furious and Chris was actually taken aback by the reaction “What I care about is that Emily is screwing with us. She wants us to break up or to make our lives miserable just because she can’t have you. And I’ll be damn before I let her win”

Chris was a little scared himself; he’s only seen his boyfriend this mad before: when Ella threatened to expose Chris to the media. And there was a room full of people and a chattered glass door to prove it

“What are you saying?” Chris asked reaching for his boyfriend’s hand

“I’m saying that I’m going to find out where she lives and I’m going to pay her a visit” He said looking deeply into his eyes

Even Annie who was still on the phone looked at him perplexed

“Babe, I don’t think that’s a good idea” Chris said bringing their intertwined hands to his lap “You’re giving her the pleasure, again. You’re acting exactly like she wants you to”

“No Chris!” Hemsworth said raising his voice “That’s enough. She’s acting like nothing is happening, casually throwing you under the bus with the ring, stilling our house and sending you texts apologizing beforehand and on top of that we’re going to work with her?” He shook his head “She’s nailing herself into _our_ lives and messing with us. If you think its fine well good for you, but I’m not going to allow her to destroy everything I’m working so hard to keep”

Chris was stunned, looking at him shocked. Hemsworth has never talked to him so harshly before and even though he knows Hemsworth is not mad at him he was still impressed on how fiercely his boyfriend was defending him and what was his.

“Babe, of course I don’t think it’s okay. But...” He trailed off, he didn’t know what to say, Hemsworth was completely right about everything. That conversation with Emily is actually long overdue.

He decided to let him blow some steam by himself, nothing he could say is going to have results right now

By the time they arrived at the house Annie still wasn’t able to reach the owner but she kept leaving him voice mails explaining the urgency in the matter. But as they all walked out of the car Chris felt his phone buzzing in his pocket so he fetched it answering after noticing there was no ID on the call

“Hello?” Chris said

“ _Hello? Mr. Evans?_ ” The woman on the other end of the call asked

“Yes, this is he”

“Hi there” She said politely “I’m Lauren Gilbert and my father owns of the house you’re staying in”

“Oh great!” Chris yelled “We’ve been trying to reach you for the past hour” Then he mouthed to Annie who he was talking to

“ _Oh really? I’m sorry, you were probably calling my dad and he’s currently on a plane to Greece”_ She explained _“I’m actually the one handling the sale_ ”

“Listen, the realtor you’re working with made a huge mistake, we are still interested in buying the house” Chris said almost begging. All the others were standing around him waiting on a resolution

“ _How could that be?”_ She asked intrigued _“They told us you were no longer interested in the house_ ”

“Yes, they were supposed to call us to inform us that there was another offer but they didn’t”

“ _I’m gonna call them and demand an explanation_ ” She said getting angry

“Don’t bother, the man handling the sale doesn’t work there anymore and the others in the office have no idea how could that have happened” He kept explaining “Is there something you can do? We’re willing to raise what was offered”

“ _I’m sorry Mr. Evans. I truly am, but we already signed… on Saturday_ ” She said with an apologizing tone “ _The new owner was very insistent that we signed as soon as possible_ ”

“I bet she was” Chris whispered. He just shook his head to Hemsworth who cursed and walked into the house

“ _What was that?”_ She asked, fortunately she didn’t hear the comment

“Nothing, Ms. Gilbert” Chris sighed

“ _Well I’m still gonna call the realtor office and complain”_ She said like she was trying to make things up even though she couldn’t “ _I really understand your frustration Mr. Evans, and I’m really sorry to tell you that you need to vacate the property by the end of the month”_

Chris just dropped his head and sighed one more time “That’s in two weeks” He said like it wasn’t _that_ obvious

“ _I realize that. But Ms. VanCamp was very insistent on that matter too”_ She finished

 

Sebastian Stan

 

“I’m going to call Chris and let him know we landed” Tom said getting on the town car next to him. He nodded in agreement while checking his phone “It goes straight to voice mail. I’m going to try on Evans” After a couple of seconds he hung up again “He’s using the line”

“Try Annie’s” He said still looking at his phone “He texted me before we left they were gonna buy the house today, they must be together ‘cause she’s there to even clean Chris’ ass when he wants to” He finished with a chuckle

“Sebastian, that’s not funny” Tom reprehended him while hitting the dial button on his screen

“Sorry” He said faking an apology

“It’s ringing” Tom informed “Hey Annie”

Sebastian looked at him talking and then turned to look out the window

“Wait, what?” Tom yelled and Sebastian immediately turned towards him surprised “Emily?!”

_Emily? What has that cunt done now?_

“I can imagine” Tom kept speaking and Sebastian slapped his knee wanting to know what was going on but Tom just motioned him to wait “She’s gone way too far this time” then there was a short pause “I can’t believe this. Yeah we’re on our way there, we just left the airport” Another pause. Sebastian was going insane waiting to hear what has Emily done “Yeah, thanks. See you in a while”

“What? What happened?” Sebastian asked as soon as he had ended the call

“Emily”

“I know Emily was involved” He blurted rolling his eyes “What has she done now?”

“She bought their house” Tom said

“WHATSS?” He asked shocked “How, when?”

“I don’t know the details but they’re mad”

“Of course they are!” Sebastian said “That bitch has gone too far”

“Annie said that she has never seen Hemsworth so mad”

“That’s saying a lot” Sebastian said concerned “He doesn’t get angry often, not even when he found out about the proposal thing”

“Aha” Tom said looking out the window “She asked me if we could go over there and try calming them down”

“Obviously” Sebastian answered but his mind was elsewhere. He wasn’t letting this go any time soon, so he needed to do something about it and he knew exactly who to call

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

His brain was palpitating violently inside his skull. He was sitting at the kitchen table looking at all of them but not really looking. He was exhausted, not physically but mentally.

 _This has to be some kind of joke. Not only about the house, but everything…_ He’s never had so much drama and obstacles in his life before. When you extrapolate everything that has developed around him ever since he got back to LA it makes him think what’s going on, who placed a bounty on his happiness?

 _First Ella, then Evans’ parents, then Emily, then Tom’s confession, and know his house because of Emily again? What the hell is going on?_ His headache was making him see white spots floating around the room

He kept looking at Annie who was talking to Evans but he wasn’t listening to what they were saying and Rachel was sitting on the foot of the stairs with her crutches on her lap

 _I’m tired… tired. I can’t even sleep with my own boyfriend. Chris…_ He set his eyes on Evans who was still talking to Annie

 _That’s why you’re doing this. That’s why you can’t quit. I’ll be damn if I let him get hurt by that… that…_ Chris always refused to insult women even though this time she deserved it

“Chris?” Evans said looking at him “Babe?”

“Huh?”

“What do you want to do?” Evans asked him not knowing how to proceed “We need to start looking for a new house”

“Yeah, we do. But not today babe” He said standing up slowly “I’m going to go to Tom’s. I have a terrible migraine”

“Are you okay sweetie?” Annie asked looking at him worried

“Yeah, it’s just a headache” He walked up to Evans, gave him a soft loving kiss on the lips and carried on to the front door

“Why don’t you stay here babe?” Evans offered “You can lie down in our bed”

Just when he was about to open the front door it was opened by Tom walking in followed by Sebastian

“Hey, how are you?” Tom asked when he saw Chris right next to the door

“Good, I’m actually heading home” Chris said trying to move pass them, but the brightness from the outside through the open door only made his headache even worse and narrowed his eyes trying to stop the incandescence

“What’s wrong with you?” Sebastian asked noticing Chris’ pale face and narrowed eyes and grabbed him by the arm keeping him from leaving

“Nothing, just tired” He turned towards him

“He’s not feeling well” Evans said “Babe, stay here. Go upstairs and lie down”

Chris gave up on his fleeing plan and walked back to the stairs and up to his bedroom without saying one word

His head got worse by the minute; he felt a huge pressure on his eyes. He took his shirt off and got under the blankets resting his head on the pillow.

After what it seemed like a second but actually was 20 minutes later he heard a knock on the door

“Hey” He couldn’t quite recognize whose voice it was from. “I brought you a valium. Sebastian gave it to me” but it wasn’t until Tom walked around the bed and stood in front of him that he knew who it was

“Thanks” Chris sat up and took the pill and the glass of water his friend was offering him. He swallowed the pill and washed it down

Tom just stood there not knowing what to do after that; Chris just looked at him waiting for him to say something he definitely wanted to say. But when he didn’t he just made room on the bed and padded it so Tom could sit next to him

“What is it?” Chris asked

“I thought we could talk” Tom explained

“About what you said on Saturday? We will Tom, I promise. But I can’t right now” Chris said closing his eyes due to the sunlight coming from the window

Tom must have notice that and stood up to close the blinds returning to his seat next to his friend

“Thanks” Chris appreciated the gesture

“I meant about what just happened” Tom corrected him

“Oh” Chris said but didn’t proceed

“You don’t want to talk?” He asked

“There’s nothing to talk about, Emily bought the house and we need to leave in two weeks” Chris said nonchalantly

“Chris told me you were planning to confront her” Tom said with a knowing look

Chris turned to look at his friend serious “I will. She needs to leave us alone”

“I think it’s a good idea” Tom said but Chris was impressed, he was thinking Tom was going to discourage him on the matter

“Good”

“Good” Tom repeated “But Chris, you can’t let her affect you like she does”

“She affects me when she tries to take my boyfriend from me and when she kicks me out of my own house” Chris said not believing his friend. _Am I the only one looking at this whole problem seriously?_ He thought

“I understand, but she’s a crazy woman with a lot of free time” Tom explained “She just wants to mess with _you_. I don’t even think she’s trying to upset Chris, she has it for you… particularly”

“Well good for me. I barely know the _woman”_ Chris said rolling his eyes and immediately regretted doing it because they started pounding too

He placed both of his index and middle fingers on both temples and started rubbing them clockwise. The pain was just too much

“Do you get these kinds of headaches often?”

Chris just shook his head

“Why do you think you got it this time?” Tom asked with a knowing look and Chris just raised his shoulders “I think you do. I think you’re stressed, tired and having a bad time lately”

“That’s hardly a secret” Chris said looking passed at Tom to the closed window

“You need to calm down and relax” He said but now with a worried look

“Tom, I’m just having a bad headache, it’s nothing”

“Oh really? You don’t think your migraine has anything to do with everything else?” His friend asked

“No. I don’t see Chris having one too. It’s nothing Tom” Chris finished getting annoyed at the subject and laid back down

Tom gave up, and just nodded. He then stood up and walked towards the door “Get some rest. We’ll talk later when you’re better, okay?”

Tom didn’t wait for an answer and Chris heard the door closing after himself

 

Chris Evans

 

“How’s he doing?” Chris asked Tom as he reached the bottom of the stairs

“I think he’ll be fine, he has a thick head” Tom said playing with the words

“He’s been taking all in with no relief” He says looking at Tom

“And he says that so do you, and he doesn’t see you getting sick” Tom added sitting next to Sebastian at the kitchen table

“That’s because so far he’s been the one in charge with everything. He doesn’t let me do anything because he thinks he’s protecting me” Chris said sitting too “I think this weekend’s getaway will do him some good”

“Yeah he just needs to blow some steam off” Annie added

“And some dick too” Sebastian said with a smirk which made him earn a kick in the calf courtesy of Tom

“Oh sorry, love” Tom said smiling while Sebastian cursed and rubbed his hand on his hurting calf

“It’s not funny Seb” Chris said looking at him bitterly and turned to Annie “So, what am I supposed to do now?”

“Sorry sweetie. But you need to start looking at new houses” Annie said and grabbed her phone “You heard Lauren, there’s nothing else to do”

Chris sighed

After about an hour Tom, Sebastian, Rachel and Annie left to their homes and Chris went upstairs to check on his boyfriend. He opened the door and he could barely see a thing due to the darkness in the room. He went to the bed and got under the covers next to Hemsworth

He turned his iPad on and started browsing houses on sale near them. After a couple of minutes he felt Hemsworth moving in his sleep and turning towards him and finally resting his head on his chest

“Hey” Hemsworth said cuddling onto him with his eyes still shut

“Hey” Chris answered “How’re you feeling?”

“Better now” He said rubbing his cheek on Chris’ pect “What are you doing?”

“I’m… nothing” Chris lied and turned the tablet off, placing it on the nightstand and holding him into his arms and caressing his blond locks. He kept doing that for what it seemed to be a very long time, and he was happy to do so

“I love you, did you know that?” Hemsworth said and Chris was surprised realizing he’s been awake all this time

“Of course I do” He said

“You understand why I need to talk with Emily, right?”

“I do”

“I won’t let her hurt you or get in between us” Hemsworth said but Chris could tell he was falling asleep again

“I know, babe. That’s part of the reason why I love you too”

“More than you know” And that was it, somehow Chris knew he had fallen asleep. So he gently pushed him on his side and got off the bed leaving him to sleep

He went downstairs and into the family room so he could continue with his search. After a while he realized Hemsworth might not even wake up that night because of the pain killer they gave him earlier, he was going to sleep through all the night. So he made himself dinner and then ate.

He found a house on sale close by and made an appointment to go check it out in the morning. When it was about eleven he decided to go to bed so he could wake up early

When he passed by Hemsworth’s room he started debating whether or not sleep alone and let his boyfriend sleep comfortably. He then figured that if Hemsworth needed him half of what he needed him he would probably want him to sleep with him –Even I got confused but I think I got it right, right?-

He walked in the room and got undressed, getting one more time under the covers and immediately felt Hemsworth rolling on his side and resting his head on his chest proving his theory correct.

 

He woke up like clockwork, even though the room was too dark for him to know whether it was the middle of the night or already morning. So he reached for his phone on the nightstand whilst still holding Hemsworth in his arms and saw it was a quarter to nine

He slowly replaced himself with a large pillow for Hemsworth to cuddle onto and went to his bedroom to get dressed

It was such a beautiful morning he decided to walk to his meeting through the beach. He obviously had his morning doses of caffeine and walked outside the house through the pool, down the deck and to the beach. The house was supposed to be 5 doors up the beach and apart from a handful of people jogging and running the place was completely empty.

When he arrived at the house he took a look from the outside. The house was at least twice as big as the one he was currently living in. It was very South Hampton and in a ‘C’ shape towards the beach with the pool in the middle, two floored with great balconies. It also was made of grey wood with French white doors and windows.

After taking a look he grabbed his phone from his pocket and called the realtor. Marcus –the realtor’s name- told him he was stuck in traffic about 20 minutes away so naturally he needed to wait. He was about to sit on the sand when he noticed the house next door had recliners on the beach

He figured they probably wouldn’t care if he sat there for a few minutes while waiting on his appointment

He’s been checking his phone for about ten minutes thinking whether or not send a text to Hemsworth and letting him know he was looking at a house close by. But first he didn’t want to wake him up in case he was still asleep and second he didn’t want to burden him with all the house drama so soon after the hit. He wanted to filter the houses first before drowning Hemsworth with a bunch of none-starters

“Hello there” He heard a woman say from behind him. She had long red hair and was wearing a one-piece swimming suit

“Good morning” He smiled genuinely “Are these yours?” He said signaling the recliners

“Yes they are. And they’re very popular too” She said with a chuckle “I’m Martha”

“Hey Martha, I’m Chris” He said extending his hand for her to shake “I live a few houses down”

She shook his hand with a funny look on her face

“Are you Chris’ boyfriend?” She asked “Tall, long blond hair, built?”

Chris was puzzled by the knowledge of the woman standing in front of him “I… I am” He answered and then a bulb turned on in his head “Oh my god. You’re _that_ Martha? The one Chris’ always talks about?” He looked around and realized there were no other recliners on the beach. And he remembered when Hemsworth first told him about her he said that he had met her on the recliners in front of her house.

“I hope so” She says smiling at him

“It’s so nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you” He said actually really excited

“Ditto” She replied “How’s Chris doing?”

“Well he’s actually asleep right now” He said right after his smile disappeared “He wasn’t feeling well yesterday”

“Oh sorry to hear that” She said placing her towel on the recliner next to her “I trust you’re gonna send him my best”

“Sure I will” He smiled at her and immediately after felt his phone buzzing in his hand “Would you excuse me for a second?” He turned around and answered it “Hi, yes I’m at the beach. Okay I’ll be right there. Bye”

He hung up and turned to her “I’m so sorry about that. I’m actually gonna check out your next door house”

“Oh, I thought you were buying the one you’re living in” She said confused

Chris sighed with a bitter smile “We were, but somebody beat us to it. It’s a long story”

“As I said to Chris the other day, your lives are not dull at all”

“No they’re not” Chris said shaking his head “Listen. I need to go and meet the realtor but I would love to take you out for some coffee afterwards. My way of saying thank you for being there for him”

“It’s hard to say no to coffee” She said with a laugh

“That’s why I always offer that” Chris said with another smile. He offered his phone to her so she could add her number in it and then retrieved it

“Well Martha. I’ll call you in a little over an hour, is that good?” He asked walking backwards towards the small hill leading to the house

“Sure Chris. I’ll be waiting”

As he left he turned and saw her getting in the water and smiled at her. Hemsworth has indeed talked a lot about her and he was very grateful for all her help.

“Hello Mr. Evans” Said a short middle-aged man standing at the doorway of the living room “So nice to meet you”

“Hi, Marcus?” He asked shaking the man’s hand “Nice to meet you too”

“Yes” Marcus answered very enthusiastic “Come on in. Come on in”

Marcus showed him the entire house from top to bottom and Chris was actually pretty impressed with it. It had very spacious rooms with great views to the beach and the sea. The kitchen was huge and comfortable and it even had a gym. But the best thing was the family room; it had such big and comfortable couches with a huge TV and a roll-up screen to watch games or movies.

It was safe to say that Chris was digging the place a lot, but the thing was that it might be too much for just him and Hemsworth. Yes, living so far from their families made it productive because they could stay with them with no space problem at all, but he definitely didn’t picture his parents coming anytime soon.

“So, how do you like it?” Marcus asked with his best salesman smile

“I really like it but I don’t know if it’s too much” He said looking around again

“Are you married? Any kids?” Marcus asked, Chris could tell it was a cheap sales technique to go down that road

“No, I’m not married” Chris said smiling

“It’s a shame, it’s a great place to start a family” Marcus said with a sorry look but that was definitely part of his strategy

“I’m far from that, it’s actually me and my… boyfriend” He admitted

“Oh” Marcus was definitely surprised by that, but immediately recovered and continued “Well, it’s up to you, I do however think it’s a good place to start and it’s also a good investment”

Chris nodded and checked his phone for any texts or missed phone calls. He was still waiting on Hemsworth to wake up

“Well, thank you very much Marcus, I’ll have to think about it and bring my boyfriend along so he can check it out”

“Of course, but I do have some other clients interested in the place” Chris thought about it for a moment, that was another salesman strategy to put pressure on their buyers so they make ‘the right’ call. But then again it was a great place in Malibu, and not that much more expensive than their current house, there might be a lot of people interested in the place

“What’s the asking price?” Chris asked “And how long can you hold it?”

“Uhm, the asking price is 7.2. And I can only hold it for a week” Marcus said and his smile disappeared as they entered business

“Is that the best you can do?” Chris asked looking at him “On the price?”

“Well I’m always open to offers” Marcus said

“Well, let me get back to you on that; hold the place for a week and I’ll be calling you to show it to my boyfriend”

“Perfect” Marcus said and his smile returned to his face

“Perfect. I’ll call you before the week is over” Chris said and extended his hand for him to shake

He shook it and walked Chris back to the living room and out the door. He walked to the front door and went straight home to check on Hemsworth.

Once he arrived he didn’t see any signs of his boyfriend downstairs so he went up to the bedroom and cracked the door open. Hemsworth was still soundly asleep, cuddled against the pillow Chris set pretending to be him.

He went to his bedroom wrote a note for his boyfriend to find when he wakes up and returned to his bedroom placing it on the pillow. Afterwards he went downstairs and called Martha and let her know he was picking her up in a couple of minutes

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

He felt so drowsy, and the sheets seem to have glued to his body keeping him from leaving the bed. It was hard to tell the time because the blinds were closed and there was absolutely no light coming into the room, for all he knows it might be the middle of the night so he reached for the nightstand and retrieved his phone looking at the time.

2:11pm. _What the hell?_

He rocketed out of the bed and slowly opened a crack on the blinds. It _was_ afternoon. So turned the lights on and threw on Evans’s sweat pants and t-shirt that were lying around on the floor and walked downstairs

“Hey!” Evans said smiling when he saw him coming into the kitchen “I was getting worried”. But he wasn’t alone, there was a middle-aged red haired with him, and he knew perfectly who she was

“Martha?” Chris asked still waiting on his eyes to adjust to the light after being in the dark room for almost 20 hours

“Hey sweetie” She said with putting a glass of water she had on her hand on the table “How are you feeling?”

“Better” Chris said still puzzled at her presence there “Don’t take this the wrong way but what are you doing here?”

“I met your charming boyfriend sitting on my recliners on the beach. It was a _dejá vú_ ”

Chris walked towards them and sat next to her “How, why?” Chris felt like he’s been asleep for half a century

“Babe, I left you a note on the pillow saying that I went to check out a house –which coincidentally is next door to hers- and I invited her for coffee”

“Sorry, I didn’t see it” Chris said helping himself a glass of water from the pitcher in the center of the table. He didn’t realize how thirsty he was until his third glass of water and they just kept looking at him like a freak show

“What did Tom give you?” Evans asked

“Valium” Chris said “Remind me to get my own; I haven’t slept like that since… well the first time we…” He turned to see Martha and decided not to continue with his sentence

Evans blushed and Chris chuckled

“Chris here has been telling me everything that has transpired since we last talked” Martha said sipping from her glass

“You must think us a disaster” Chris said ashamed

“No, just bad luck. In my experience when things are going too well people get envious and try to take that away from you, whether is on purpose or not”

“You were right about her” Evans said holding her hand “She’s such a great listener. I hope she doesn’t charge us” He finished with a chuckle

“Chris knows why I do it” She said giving Chris a wink but didn’t explained it to Evans

“In any case, thank you for being there for him. I appreciate it” Evans said

“We both do” Chris added.

She just nodded with a smile and stood up placing the glass on the kitchen counter

“Thank you for the coffee Chris” She said to Evans “And I’m really glad you’re feeling better sweetie. But I have to go now”

They both said their goodbyes to her and watched her go

As soon as she was out of range Evans turned to him and threw his arms around Chris’ shoulder stamping their lips together in a passionate kiss

“I was worried about you” Evans said as they parted lips but stayed in the same position for a couple more seconds

“I’m fine babe, nothing to worry about” Chris said smiling. His mood was certainly better since yesterday, he obviously was still mad but he wasn’t letting it get in between them “So, tell me about this new place you were ‘checking out’” Chris said imitating the Evans’ American accent

“It’s right next to hers, and it’s awesome” Evans said smiling widely, someone who didn’t know him would even say the events from yesterday didn’t occurred according to Evans’ mood

“Good, tell me about it” Chris said smiling back at him

Evans told him all about the house, from the realtor Marcus to the gym and family room. He was really fascinated by it but kept bringing up that they needed to see other houses too and that obviously Chris needed to participate in the search

“We still have one more week of break from the work and two weeks to vacate the house” Evans said with a bitter tone respective to that last part “So we need to take a decision before we resume working”

Chris agreed and let Evans get excited for the both of them.

They spent most of the afternoon searching for houses online, and writing down the numbers on their phones for the candidates. But on his mind the first and only topic was finding out where Emily lives so he could pay her a visit

When Evans excused himself to go to the bathroom he ran outside to the pool and called Sebastian.

“ _Hey, juicy ass”_ Sebastian said with his usual flirtation

“Hey, Sebastian. I need you to do me a favor” Sebastian most have noticed the seriousness in his voice, besides being called ‘Sebastian’ and not ‘Seb’ made him worry

“ _What is it?_ ” Sebastian asked concerned

“Move heaven and earth and get me Emily’s address”


	18. Chapter XVI

Chapter XVI

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“Sebastian, this is the third voice message that I’ve left you this week” Chris said pacing around his room in Tom’s house. It was Friday morning and Sebastian has been avoiding Chris at all costs. Every time he arrived home Sebastian seem to disappear and every morning he left before Chris had woken up. Throughout the week Chris has only seen him once and he was in a hurry and that he couldn’t talk so he’s been trying to call him a thousand times and every time goes straight to voice mail “Please. I need to talk to you…” Then hung up and threw himself on the bed

It’s been a long week. They’ve seen 6 more houses in the neighborhood and 3 apartments in downtown LA. On top of that he’s helped Evans pack his things because they resume the shooting in three days and they’ll be too tired to do it then. He and Evans had gone on two more dates which means the next one is Chris’ time to take his boyfriend out. He’s also had two business meetings; one with the director of Snow White and the Huntsman and the other with the producers of Red Dawn. And the news behind those meetings were not so good; The shooting of Snow White starts almost four weeks after finishing Avengers. 2012 was going to be a very, very busy year. Now more than ever, he needed a place in LA.

Suddenly his phone started ringing in his hand and immediately answered it “Sebastian?”

 _“No, it’s me babe”_ He heard Evans say

“Oh, sorry” Chris apologized checking the caller ID on the screen “How are you babe?”

“ _Excited, where are we going?”_ He asked and couldn’t hide the emotion in his voice

Chris chuckled “It’s a surprise baby” He said sitting up against the headboard

“ _I thought we were clear about the pet names”_ Evans said sternly “ _You know what it does to… you know”_

Chris laughed imagining his boyfriend getting horny

“ _Are you alone?”_ Evans asked with an all too familiar naughty tone

“I am” Chris said feeling himself growing beneath the jeans he was wearing

“ _Feel like playing?”_

“Mhm” Chris sounded getting harder by the second. He needed this; his dry spell was obstructing his sight –so to speak-

“ _Good, I want to… I need to play”_ Evans desperation was coming through the phone “ _Are you getting hard?”_

“Mhm babe, I’ve been hard since you asked me if I was alone” Chris admitted beginning to open his pants

“Hey Chris” Tom said opening the door to his room. Chris jumped to cover his hard on with the pillow next to him “Sebastian texted me, he forgot his wallet and asked me to bring it to the car when he gets here”

Apparently Tom didn’t realize what Chris was doing before irrupting into his room

“Oh, okay Tom, thanks” Chris said nervously

“It’s your chance to catch him and talk to him” Tom said closing the door behind him

“ _What is it?”_ Evans asked

“Nothing, it’s just Tom” Chris explained

“ _Why do you need to ‘catch’ Sebastian for?”_ Evans was intrigued

Meantime Tom was waiting on Chris with his phone on his hand

“Uhm, nothing. Babe I need to go. I’m so very sorry” Chris apologized fully aware that he was leaving Evans blue balled. Then he hung up and turned to Tom standing by the door

“He has been avoiding me hasn’t he?” Chris asked adjusting himself under the pillow. His hard on wasn’t giving up any time soon

“He has, I’ve tried to talk to him but he’s stubborn” Tom said sitting at the far edge of the bed

“Why didn’t you tell me when I asked you this week” He asked

“Because he finally confessed last night” Tom admitted “And the only reason why I’m throwing him under the bus is because I believe you need to do this” Tom’s phone beeped and he read the text “He’s here. Go” And the threw him the wallet

Chris had some trouble running with his now half hard penis and jumped two steps at the time. When he got to the car he knocked on the window taking advantage that Sebastian was looking at his phone. His friend’s jaw flew open as he rolled the window down

“Hey Seb” Chris said with a mocking smile

“Oh, hey C” Sebastian said a little pale “I’m kinda in a hurry”

“Don’t think so Seb. We need to talk” Chris said smiling politely

Sebastian sighed and got out of the car leaning against it

“Why have you been avoiding me” He asked looking at him with a hint of anger

“I, uhm… I’m sorry Chris” Sebastian knew there was no point in lying anymore “I just don’t think you should talk to her, she doesn’t deserve for you to even look at her”

“But that was not your decision to make Seb” Chris said serious

“I know, but I was trying to protect you” He replied looking at the floor and then back to Chris “I didn’t want you to talk to her because she’s not worthy and because I’m planning something”

“What? What the hell are you talking about?” Chris asked confused

“Scarlett and I are planning on taking the bitch down” He said proud of himself

“Look Seb. I don’t know what you’re planning to do but stop it” Chris demanded “This has nothing to do with you and you shouldn’t get involved”

“Chris, I’m yours and Chris’ friend, I am involved whether you want it or not” Sebastian said like stating the obvious “I won’t let her do that to my two closest friends”

“Seb, let me deal with this. Please” Chris said almost begging “Just tell me where she lives or where I can find her”

Sebastian looked pass him and saw Tom leaning at the doorway with his arms crossed nodding and then sighed

“She’s staying at the Beverly Hilton” He said reluctantly

“Thank you” Chris said “Now off you go” Sebastian opened the car door and Chris threw the wallet in his lap “I really appreciate what you wanted to do and all of your concern”

Sebastian nodded with a smile and drove away. Chris turned to Tom with a heavy look; he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

“So” He said approaching Tom “Now that Sebastian is done avoiding me maybe we could have that talk we’ve been postponing”

“Sure” Tom said blushing a little

“What do you think if we go out for drinks tomorrow night? Just the three of us” Chris asked smiling politely

“Tomorrow?” Tom said nervous “No can do. Seb and I have plans”

“Oh, okay how about lunch on Sunday then?” Chris tried again

Tom was trying to act normal “Uhm, Sebastian and I have this thing with Scarlett”

“And I thought Sebastian was the one avoiding me” Chris said a little hurt

“No, no. Chris what I mean is that this is our last weekend of the break and we have… stuff… dates” Tom said getting more nervous by the minute

“Wow” Chris said getting inside the house “Talking about avoiding” Chris heard Tom’s sigh behind him and then the door closing

“Chris wait” He said following Chris ashamed “I really am sorry. I’m not avoiding you. You know what? Let’s go out for drinks tomorrow night”

“Tom don’t worry about it” Chris said like he wanted the subject buried “I might have plans with Chris anyway”

“Chris stop. We’ll go out with you, okay? We’ll meet you at the doorway tomorrow at nine whether you like it or not”

Chris was taken a little aback by the sternness in Tom’s voice and then he couldn’t hold a huge laugher

“Okay, fine. I’m done manipulating you” Chris joked “You’re too easy” pouring water from the tap in a glass

“Oh is that right. You ass” Tom said smiling and throwing a hand towel straight a Chris’ face

“I need a car” Chris said in a more serious tone “I want to talk to Emily right now” He finished placing the glass of water in the sink and grabbing his phone to call Rachel

“You can have mine if you want” Tom offered

“Thanks but I’ll call Rachel, I don’t want to trouble you” Chris said smiling at the offere

Tom’s smile disappeared and nodded. Chris scrolled the screen and hit dial on his assistant name. He waited a couple seconds for her to answer

“ _Hello?”_ She sounded like she was still sleeping

“Hey Rache, morning” Chris said politely “Am I waking you?”

“ _No, no. Of course not”_ She lied terribly “ _What can I help you with?”_

“I need a car to pick me up at Tom’s”

“ _Sure, in downtown”_ She said clueless

“What? No, that’s Sebastian. Tom is the one living next door. You know what sweetie, go back to sleep. I got a ride” Chris lied shaking his head

 _“Oh, okay”_ She said and hung up

“Why did you say that?” Tom asked confused

“Because I know her” He said like stating the obvious “I bet she’s so clueless she might send a car for me in Melbourne. I’m going to call Annie”

He waited another few seconds and then she picked up

“ _Hey sweetie”_

The town car arrived about 30 minutes later, which gave him enough time to shower and get dressed and be ready just in time when it arrived. After he got in the car and the driver took off he realized he had a pending conversation with his boyfriend and he wanted to let him know where he was going to.

“ _Hey babe”_ Evans said happily

“Hey, I’m sorry I had to leave like that during our conversation” Chris apologized

“ _Don’t worry, what’s going on?”_

“I wanted Sebastian to find out where Emily’s staying… and I’m heading over there right now” Chris said with a little bit of shame in his voice

There was a short pause

“ _Why didn’t you tell me?_ ” Evans asked seriously

“I told you I was going to talk to her, and you agreed. I’m heading over there now because I just found out where she is” Chris stated

“ _But you should’ve told me. I should’ve come with you, Chris”_ He could tell Evans was a little angry at him. The tone betrayed him

“I’m sorry, this just came up. I hope you understand why I’m doing this”

There was another short pause

“ _I do. But I still think you should’ve told me”_

 

Chris Evans

 

He hung up the call with Hemsworth and threw the phone next to him on the couch. He couldn’t deny he was a bit angru¿y at his boyfriend but he understood his need to talk to Emily too

Then his phone started ringing again, but this time it was one of his closest friends

“Morning Tom” Chris greeted

“ _Good morning Chris”_ Tom said on the other side “ _Listen, is your plan still on for tomorrow?”_

“Of course. Why?” Chris asked puzzled

“ _Because Chris thinks I didn’t want to make plans with him and got a little angry at me”_

“Oh Tom, I’m so sorry about that. I didn’t mean to cause you troubles with him” He apologized sincerely. He just wanted his friends to blow Hemsworth off so he’d be available for the weekend

“ _Hey, it’s no problem. I agreed to go out with him so he would calm down”_ Tom explained “ _You just need to come up with a better excuse to miss it_ ”

“Sure Tom thanks. It’s all taken cared of” Chris said and a smile crossed his face thinking on his plans for Hemsworth tomorrow

“ _Great”_ Tom said but there was awkwardness in his voice

“Uhm, did Chris told you where he was going?” He knew such an ambiguous question would put Tom on the spotlight

“ _Uhm, I… I mean”_ Tom started stuttering

 “Calm down Tom” Chris said after a chuckle “I meant did he tell you about Emily”

“ _Oh thank god”_ He said with a relief sigh “ _Yes, he told me he was going over there”_

“What do you think about it?” He really wanted to know Tom’s opinion in the matter. He figured if someone could offer a sober point of view that would be him

“ _I think he needs to do it. And I think, if you don’t mind me saying, it’s long overdue”_

“I guess you’re right. I was just worried his anger would be… counterproductive”

“ _I know, that was my concern too, but today he was… calmer. Give him some credit”_

Tom was right, he needed to trust Hemsworth. He’s never said or done something he regretted, and when it comes to responsibility nobody topped him –so to speak-. He just needed to wait on his boyfriend to come back and tell him how it went. And the silver lightning was that either if it goes south –which it probably will- or if it goes well they’ll have  something ‘distracting’ for tonight –the date- and for the weekend –Chris’ plan-

He and Tom kept talking for a while, then they hung up and Chris started cooking lunch, as always he got sad cooking for himself, but the countdown was almost down, only a week more and Hemsworth would be moving in with him again, and that cheered him up beyond expectations

Suddenly his phone started ringing and hurried to pick it up. He looked at the caller ID and saw the name on the screen and frowned

“Hey Marcus” Chris said politely “How are you?”

“ _I’m good, thank you. Listen Mr. Evans, the reason I’m calling is because I need to leave town on Sunday and I won’t be coming back for two weeks. I’m sorry for the inconveniences”_

Chris was planning on returning from his trip on Sunday evening and showing the house to Hemsworth on Monday night after work. But this changes everything, and the hold on the house won’t last that long either

“ _So if you’re still interested in the house I can show it to your partner either today or tomorrow”_

“We can’t tomorrow, us too are leaving for the weekend” Chris sighed, there was no other option, they needed to do this today, otherwise Hemsworth won’t be able to see the house “At what time can we meet today?”

“ _Uhm, what about 4:30?”_ Marcus asked trying to be flexible too

“Sounds perfect, let me call you back in a couple minutes to confirm, okay?” Chris needed to ask Hemsworth first before calling Marcus back. He needed to call him quickly, otherwise he would’ve arrive at Emily’s hotel and he was certain he wasn’t going to pick up then

He dialed his boyfriend’s number and waited a few seconds until the call was connected

“ _Hey babe”_ Hemsworth said

“Hey, I’m sorry to bother you, but I needed to ask you something”

“ _You’re not bothering be Chris, sure… what is it?”_

“Marcus –the realtor of the house I wanted to show- you won’t be here on Monday to show you the place, so do you think we can go today?”

“ _You mean before the date?”_ Hemsworth asked “ _Sure babe, whatever you want”_

“Cool. Uhm, is 4:30 okay?”

“ _Sure”_ Hemsworth said a little distracted

“Are you okay?” Chris asked noticing the tone

“ _Yeah, yeah. I just arrived at her hotel”_ He said even more distant

“Well, good luck babe. I love you” Chris said sincerely

“ _I love you too, more than you know_ ” This time Chris felt Hemsworth focused on the answer. He really meant it

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“Good day, sir” The man at the reception greeted him enthusiastically “How may I help you”

“Hello, I’m here to see a guest, Ms. VanCamp” Chris said and the man nodded with a smile and started typing on the computer in front of him and soon after picked up the phone “Could you tell her I’ll be waiting in the bar?”

“Of course Sir. Who may I say is waiting?” The man asked

“Mr. Joseph Russo” Chris lied. He wasn’t a religious man, but he prayed for the man not to recognize him, or at the very least not screw things up

He went straight to the bar and sat on the booth closest to the entrance, so he could make sure to see Emily first before she sees him. He waited for half an hour before a blonde, thin, tall woman appeared in the bar with a confused look on her face.

Chris saw her for a few seconds, she scanned the entire room for Joe Russo, and just when she was about to leave through the same door she had come in he stood up and blocked her way out

“Hello Emily” Chris said with huge grin

“I should’ve known” She said faking a smile. Chris just offered her a seat on his table and she reluctantly accepted

She looked at him like she was x-raying him from head to toe. Chris on the other hand was very steady and then he took a sip of his scotch and began

“You can’t honestly tell me this is a surprise” Chris said nonchalantly

“I actually didn’t think you had it in you to confront me” She said crossing her arms and legs

“Well, that’s because you don’t know me, Emily” He took another sip

“That’s right, but I know Chris” She said leaning in “Does he know you’re here?”

Chris just nodded, he was surprisingly relaxed, and he felt that his posture was actually making Emily really uncomfortable

“That was a sneaky move Emily” He said narrowing his eyes “Calling Mr. Schwartz and telling him we withdrew the offer? Sneaky”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” She said brushing her hair back

“Listen, I’m going to cut to the chase” Chris said leaning in “I want you to back off. I don’t want you near Chris or me or my friends, is that understood?”

“I don’t know where all of this is coming from Chris” She terribly faked being hurt by the request

“Ever since Chris’ parents invite you over to their house, you’ve done nothing but to try get in between us and I’m not going to allow that anymore”

“Is this because of the house?” She asked frowning but still smiling

“The house, the ring, the texting, EVERYTHING” Chris said raising his voice a little

“As I told Chris, I didn’t know you were the other buyers” She said like she was doing nothing bad

“Do you honestly expect me to believe that? You are not getting Chris back, he doesn’t want to be with you, and he doesn’t even want to see you”

“I am getting him back. We should’ve never broken up; for god’s sake even his parents want us to be together again”

There was a small pause, Chris was analyzing her and she was probably thinking on ways to get into Chris’ head

“How’s their relationship going by the way? Are they still not talking? Do you really want that for him?” She asked hitting low

“Listen Emily, we’re not going to break up, and certainly not because of you. You may have taken our house but you’re not getting him”

“Oh honey, I’m just starting” She said getting up “I will get him back or I will make your lives a living hell”

“Emily sit down!” Chris said hitting the table with his palm. He was impressed of his own reaction but even more impressed that Emily looked at him scared and sat back down looking around. People on the other tables turned to look at them but he didn’t care, at all “You will stop this or you’re not going to like the outcome”

Emily’s face changed from stunned to a mischievous grin

“What are you going to do about it, _sweetie_?” She asked

“What do you think it’s going to happen if Chris and I ask for a restraining order?” Chris wasn’t happy to do this but Emily was being everything but cooperative “Do you think the producers will be able to do something else but to let you go?”

That’s when he saw real scare in her face, her eyes went ‘begging mode’

“I only hope you can afford that house without the security of a high paying job like Marvel’s” Chris said finishing to top her off. That moment he knew she was done, when he saw her respiration getting faster and her face going pale.

“You see, we’ve already been cast in one movie each, we’re currently filming the second one and we still have five more movies to go. Do you honestly think they’re going to fire _us_ over some secondary character played by someone that hasn’t even done a move yet?”

“Chris…” She said shaking “Please…”

“You’re infatuated with an idea, Emily. But you don’t really love Chris, you just want him so you can prove a point, that you can have him. But you can’t and I will not allow you to try to break us up for this nonsense of yours. If I had the slightest suspicion that Chris still had any feelings for you I wouldn’t be here and because I love him I would let him choose, but that is not the case. He doesn’t want to see you, hear from you or anything and neither do I for that matter”

“Are we clear?” He continued. She just nodded “I want to hear you say it Emily”

“I will back off” She finally said reluctantly, then she stood up and began leaving

“Enjoy the house Emily and remember that we can get you out of it whenever we want by getting you fired and then we’ll buy it as planned. But I won’t do it because I honestly think you’ll leave us alone. But don’t force my hand Emily” Chris finished and she continued to leave through the nearest door

Chris signaled the waiter to bring him the check and then payed, leaving the building soon after.

When he got in the back of the town car he took his phone out and scrolled the screen looking for the one person that could make this official, he said he was going to put an end to this and Emily’s words of surrender weren’t enough for him

“ _Hello?”_ He heard on the other side of the line

“Hello Mr. Bale, I need to do something that needs a resolution by Monday” Chris said serious

“ _Sure Mr. Hemsworth. What can this old lawyer do for you?”_ Mr. Bale asked politely

“My partner and I need some advice about a restraining order” He said as the driver got on the freeway

“ _Sure, sure. What do you wish to know?”_

“I understand once we have filed for this that person cannot do the same to us, right?”

“ _Correct”_ He answered “ _And only you can decide whether to ‘activate’ it or not. It’s what we call ‘Preventive Measures’_ “

“Will the other part be notified of the order even if it’s not ‘Activated’ as you say?” Chris asked, that’s the second most important part of the action, letting her know that they have her under their thumb

“ _Naturally. A court notification will be issued for that person as soon as the judge signs it”_

“Perfect Mr. Bale. Thank you very much. I will call you back after I discuss it with my partner” Chris ordered satisfied

“ _Sure, sure. I will start the paperwork just to be prepared. Against whom are we demanding the order?”_ The lawyer asked

“Emily VanCamp” He finished

 

Chris Evans

 

Hemsworth had called him about twenty minutes ago, letting him know that he was already on his way to his place. He also mentioned how the ‘meeting’ with Emily went and that there was some other issue that they needed to talk about.

Chris was… intrigued to say the least. Hemsworth didn’t mention anything about this ‘issue’ and it was killing him not to know. All he knew was that Emily promised to back off and that they all could move on; that he had some king of leverage on her if she didn’t come through.

He was sitting on the kitchen table anxiously waiting on his boyfriend and when he finally came in through the front door he jumped and hugged him

“Tell me” Chris said begging. He couldn’t deny he was kind of upset with Hemsworth for not letting him go with him… but proud at the same time that his boyfriend would do it so they could be left alone by a psychopathic stalker

Hemsworth told him everything about the meeting, from the lie he told at the reception to get Emily to come down to the restraining order against her

“Do you really think that’s necessary?” Chris asked concerned

“No, but I think it’s the smart thing to do” Hemsworth answered

Chris debated for a while. He thought it was a bit excessive anyway

“Babe, it’s not a lawsuit or a hitman contract. It’s just a court order that demands her to leave us alone” Hemsworth explained.

 _He’s right though. It might not be the worst idea in the world._ He thought

“But I’m going to leave it to you” Hemsworth finished

“To me?” Chris asked stunned “Why me?”

“Because I have the only thing she can’t have, and that’s you” Hemsworth said and Chris couldn’t help but to feel his heart melt inside of him

“Babe, it’s a decision we both have to make” He began “Let’s think about it over the weekend and we decide on Monday, okay?” He stood up and sat on his boyfriend’s lap kissing him softly on the lips

Then he saw his watch and realized it was time

“We need to leave” Chris said “Marcus is going to meet us at the house in five minutes

He stood up and Hemsworth followed and then began walking towards the back door

“By the way, I need to get a car, I’m tired of people driving me around” Hemsworth said almost pouting

“Sure babe, you need one as much as I do. Any in particular?” Chris asked as they got to the beach

“I want a Range Rover” He said smiling widely like a kid that was just asked what he wanted for Christmas

“Well, let’s see the house first, if we decide to buy it we might be broke anyway” Chris joked

After a few yards they were walking up the stairs to the pool area of the house, where Marcus was waiting on them, Chris introduced them and then the realtor began showing them the house.

Chris really liked that house, it was his favorite from the ones in Malibu, and after all he wasn’t convinced that he’d like to live in an apartment in downtown LA. He was used to living in a house, apart from all the city’s chaos, that’s why his house in Boston was in the suburban area, he appreciated quietness and in this case all the quietness Malibu could offer

Hemsworth was the same in that matter, he too appreciated some distance from the city, and apparently his home in Melbourne was in a secluded area with very few neighbors… after all, it’s Australia we’re talking about

“So, what do you think” Marcus asked Hemsworth who looked a little too overwhelmed about the house.

“It’s honestly my favorite” Hemsworth admitted “But I’m not sure if it’s too big for the two of us”

“I thought the same thing” Chris confessed “But I guess it’s a good thing too, we can have our families over and not worry about the space”

“Do you want this one?” Hemsworth asked already knowing the answer

“Could we have a moment, Marcus?” Chris asked the realtor who nodded and stepped into the kitchen

“You do want this one, don’t you” Hemsworth said smiling “I know that face babe”

“I do, but I’ll be happy wherever you are, even if it’s under a freaken bridge” Chris said reaching for a soft kiss “I love you Chris”

“Okay, okay. Let’s buy this one before you molest me in here” Hemsworth joked earning himself a punch in the pect.

“Marcus?” Chris called; as soon as the realtor came into the living room he asked “So, we are interested”

Both Chrises nodded with a contained smile

“Great!” Marcus cheered “The asking price is 7.2”

“Oh come on mate” Hemsworth said brushing the hair of his face “Is that the best you can do?”

“6.9” Chris offered and Marcus immediately turned to him

“7.1” He said serious “I have other buyers interested”

“We know you don’t, or at least not willing to pay more than 7” Chris said and his boyfriend turned to look at him surprised “You wouldn’t have hold it for an entire week and then apply that ‘I have to leave town’ strategy

Marcus lowered his head and sighed “7.1”

“7 and we sign right now” Hemsworth said picking up where Chris left it

“Come on guys, you’re killing me here” Marcus yelled looking desperately at both of them

Both Chris and Hemsworth seemed to be on the same page because they even crossed their arms at the same time showing a stern posture

“Okay, 7” Marcus agreed and offered a hand for them to shake

“Yeah!” Chris and Hemsworth yelled and half hugged

Marcus led them to the kitchen were the papers were and they signed the pre-purchase agreement

“Take out your checkbook Mr. Evans, you now part own a house with me” Hemsworth said jokingly and grabbing his ass away from Marcus sight

Chris just gasped for air but fortunately Marcus was too happy to notice

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“I need to go get dresses for tonight. I’ll come by around 8, is that okay?” Chris asked as they stood at the bottom of the beach stairs in front of Evans’ place. He nodded biting his lower lip and Chris –for the first time- controlled himself and leaned in for a soft warm kiss

“Do you think that if I molested you right here we would get caught?” Evans asked leaving a trail of kisses on Chris’ jaw. As the words sank in Chris jumped backwards raising his hands

“The hell you are” Chris said smiling from four feet away “I’ll meet you at the front door at 8. I love you”

“Love you too” Evans replied going for the stairs, Chris stood there looking at him go and then marched to Tom’s place

Once he arrived he saw both his friends cooking dinner, Tom was seasoning two steaks and Sebastian was slicing garlic

“Hey bubble butt” Sebastian greeted as soon as he saw Chris walking through the kitchen doors

“Hey, look who’s not avoiding me anymore” Sebastian gave him and ashamed smirk and continued slicing “Guess what” Chris said ignoring the ass comment. Both of his friends turned to him waiting on the news “We just made the down payment for a new house” He smiled from ear to ear

“Congratulations” They both yelled at the same time “Where is it?” Tom asked

“A few houses up the beach. You’ve got to see it, it’s great” Chris was actually very excited about the new house. Truth be told it was the best one they’ve seen so far, the other ones were either too far, too small or an apartment.

“How did it go with… you know” Sebastian asked and Chris knew exactly what he meant

“As expected, she agreed reluctantly but she agreed nonetheless” Chris informed “I threated her with a restriction order and that she would probably get fired over it”

“Bad-ass!” Sebastian cheered “Look who got all bitchy”

“Seb, I don’t think Chris is proud he had to do that” Tom said looking at Chris

“Not proud but I can’t deny I feel relieved about it “Chris admitted “You should’ve seen her face, I actually felt sorry for her when I told her she wouldn’t even be able to pay off the house if she got fired”

“I wanna change his nickname to Brass Balls Chris” Sebastian said turning proudly to his boyfriend

“Listen, I’ve got a date with Chris tonight, so don’t wait up for me” He said going to the stairs

“Are you tapping _that_ tonight?” Sebastian yelled and Chris heard a slapping sound which could only mean that Tom slapped him in the back of the neck like he does every time Sebastian gets impertinent “What the…” And that confirmed it

He still had one hour to get dressed and decided to get a bath, he deserved it after his day; so he left the water running for a while and grabbed his phone to make one important call

“ _Hello?”_ Rachel said breathing heavily

“Hey Rache, what’s wrong?” Chris asked concerned

“ _Oh, nothing. I thought I had lost my phone. I’ve been waiting for about an hour for someone to call me so I could follow the sound”_

“Why didn’t you call yourself on your cellphone from the hotel?” Chris asked

“Uhm…” _She didn’t think about that_. Chris thought “ _What can I do for you Chris?_ ”

Chris chuckled, it was obvious she was ashamed “Is everything set for tonight?”

“ _Yes, I personally went over there and made sure everything was perfect for you_ ” She said very proud of herself

I know what you’re thinking and no, she did not arrange the date for tonight. Chris had done it all by himself like every previous time, he just wanted to make sure it was flawless so due to his busy day he sent her over to check on it.

“Thanks Rache, I appreciate it” Chris said and then they said their goodbyes. By the time he returned to the bathroom the bath was filled perfectly so he removed his clothes and sank into it. He relaxed for a while thinking about a million things at the same time. But the one that highlighted was _sex_ , freaken _sex._  He needed it, he wanted it. He felt his balls heavy; he knew that if he didn’t have sex anytime soon his balls and penis could flee

Other thing that kept popping up was his brother, he was annoyed that they’ve been living in the same city and haven’t been able to see each other… well that was actually his brother’s fault, he’s the one ignoring his calls all the time and yes, he understands that he also has a job with Hunger Games, but how come Chris is the one chasing him all the time

And just like that hundreds more, the new house, the furniture, the shooting on Monday, the awkwardness with the directors, the possible meeting with the producers or whoever the Russo brothers were referring to… _Enough_

It was time to get out and get dressed, and so he did. White v-neck t-shirt with navy blue blazer and pants, he tied his hair on the back  of his head and put on some cologne… he was ready

Then he left the house and walked down the street to Evans’, once he was there he knocked on the door and a few minutes later Evans’ showed up wearing a white shirt and grey blazer

“You look… awesome babe” Chris said leaning in for a kiss which was gladly received

“You’re not half bad yourself” Evans said with that particular tone that makes everyone blush a little “Shall we?”

He handed Chris the keys to his Audi, it was his date, he was the one driving “I seriously need to buy a car” Chris said getting in

 

Chris Evans

 

Hemsworth was driving on the freeway while Chris put on some music, he was in a great mood and somehow Hemsworth had a feeling that it was not entirely because of the house

“Don’t take this the wrong way but, you’re really happy aren’t you?” He said exiting the freeway to end up in a boulevard by the sea

“I am” Chris agreed “How could I not? I have you, a brand new house and…” He trailed off

“And… what?” Hemsworth asked

“And Emily is off our backs” He said looking at him “Thank you for all of that”

“Hey, you found the house babe. And a good one” Hemsworth said like he was surprised

“Why do you sound surprised?” Chris asked frowning “if it were up to you, you would’ve gotten a kitchen with bathroom and a bed”

“Hey, it’s not my fault I’m hungry all the time” He said smiling at his joke –well, kind of-

After a while they arrived at a secluded by-the-sea restaurant and Chris almost took his head out the window to check out the place.

The place was made entirely of logs right on the sand, and the tables were out on the decks in the open air, there were ropes intertwined hanging from one column to the other decorated with thousands of tiny bulbs. People were drinking and eating all over the decks enjoying the incredible sight

They got off the car and walked towards the stairs where a young woman was talking to the couple that arrived before them

The place wasn’t a fancy one, it was a bar with a great decoration and they could see groups of people laughing, drinking beer and eating savories

“Hello, Welcome to Sunset by the Sea, reservation?” The woman asked smiling

“Hi, reservation under Hemsworth please” He said looking at the girl go red as a tomato. She looked at the computer screen and her smile disappeared

“I’m so sorry Mr. Hemsworth, but you’re reservation is missing” She admitted

“How can that be? I called earlier today” Hemsworth protested but kept it civilized

“I’m really sorry sir, I can offer you drinks on the house at the bar but I’m afraid we won’t be able to find you a table tonight”

“That’s unacceptable” Hemsworth said frustrated

Chris pulled him by the arm and whispered “Babe, don’t worry it’s an honest mistake, we can go somewhere else”

“You’re right, but at least let’s drink up their booze” Hemsworth offered and Chris accepted

“Shall we?” The woman asked and led them through the decks towards the back of the restaurant where the bar was supposed to be and where the view seemed to improve

When they arrived to the end of the deck they found no bar, only a stairs that lead to the beach. They both saw a table set on the sand with two large comfortable chairs –like the ones you find in a living room of a house-, a coffee table in the middle and a campfire next to it. Chris couldn’t help but to laugh

It was all orchestrated by Hemsworth, the missing reservation, the waitress and the arrangement on the beach. _Chris has outdone himself this time_. He thought

They sat side by side while the campfire lit the night and the waiters brought them appetizers and drinks. If they hadn’t raised any suspicions with the media during their dating time they would certainly do it now and Chris couldn’t honestly care less.  

 


	19. Chapter XVII

Chapter XVII

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

He was sitting at the edge of the bed still half asleep. The sun was a hitting him right in the face and he used it in his favor to wake up once and for all.

Last night was great, the date with Evans couldn’t had gone better… well maybe if they would’ve had sex but that set aside the night went perfectly, it went exactly as Chris wanted, the restaurant, eating at the beach and the walk to the lighthouse nearby. Evans went to cloud nine and back a couple times and he made sure Chris knew so by pinning him into every secluded surface or wall available on their way to the lighthouse and back to the car

It was hard, extremely hard to control himself around his also horny boyfriend. But today was the day… today they would finally start having sex again and there was nothing and no-one that could stop…

His phone began ringing on the nightstand and saw his boyfriend’s name on the screen and smiled, then he cleared his throat and answered the call

“Hey babe, good morning” Chris said quite excited

“ _Hey”_ But apparently his boyfriend wasn’t as excited as he was

“What is it?” Chris immediately knew there was something wrong with him

“ _My parents are here in California”_ Evans said nervously “ _And they’ve invited us to spend the weekend with them in Napa, they bought us the plane tickets and booked us a room at the Four Seasons”_

 _Oh bloody hell._ He though separating the phone from his face and sighing in the opposite direction

“That’s… great. What do you want to do?” He asked as soon as he placed the phone back on his ear

“ _I don’t know, but they sounded like they wanted to make things right with us. Babe I would understand if you don’t wanna go. I can go by myself”_

_That’s not going to happen_

“Don’t be silly babe, if you want to go of course I’ll go with you” He said with a reassuring tone

“ _Are you sure? I really don’t want to put you out”_

“I’m sure; at what time do we leave?” He asked

 “ _What about in half an hour?”_ Evans was subliminally apologizing in his voice

“Perfect, I’ll pack my stuff and go over there, okay?”

“ _Okay”_ Evans said but right when Chris was about to hang up Evans said “ _Chris?”_

“Yeah?”

“ _I love you”_

“More than you know” Chris said with a smile and ended the call

He quickly jumped into the shower, washed his teeth and got dressed. Of course he didn’t want to go, but there was no way in hell he was going to let Evans go alone with those two, not until he was sure Emily had backed off for sure.

He packed a medium bag; after all they were only going to be away one night, but he wasn’t so sure they were going to last that long unless Mr. and Mrs. Evans behaved. He obviously was doing this for his boyfriend; he hasn’t talked to any of them since the fail reconciliation brunch in Boston so he guessed Evans needed this

He walked downstairs and saw Sebastian sitting at the kitchen table talking on his phone. When he saw Chris entering the room he excused himself with the person he was talking to and muted the call

“Hey bubble butt” Sebastian said earning a rolling of the eyes from Chris

“Good morning mate” He said “Where’s Tom?”

“He went… somewhere, I didn’t pay attention” He said nonchalantly

“Shit” Chris said “Listen; tell him to call me as soon as he comes home, okay?” Chris said going for a glass of water “We were supposed to go out for drinks tonight but something came up and I won’t be able to go”

“What happened?” Sebastian said faking interest but fortunately Chris’ obliviousness didn’t fail and Sebastian’s terrible acting went unnoticed

“Chris’ parents invited us to Napa, apparently they want to make things right with him” Chris explained “So we’re leaving right now and we’ll be back tomorrow”

“Sure, sure” Sebastian said like nothing was happening “I’ll tell him to call you”

“Great Seb, thanks. Take care” He said putting the glass on the sink and grabbing the bag

“Use protection” Sebastian said as Chris walked to the front door

“Are you crazy?” Chris said turning to him “With his parents there I don’t think we’re going to be able to do shit” Then he opened the door

“Aha” Sebastian said with a smirk. Chris narrowed his eyes not quite understanding what was Sebastian playing at

He walked to _Emily’s_ House and saw Evans putting his bag in the trunk of his car. He walked from behind him and hugged him kissing the back of his neck

“Hey!” Evans said turning around so he could face his boyfriend “Just in time”

Chris kissed him on the lips and Evans allowed him gladly

“Shall we?” His boyfriend asked when they parted lips

Chris nodded biting his lower lip; he was desperately trying to control himself so he wouldn’t rape his boyfriend right in there in the middle of the driveway

Evans then picked Chris’ bag throwing it inside the trunk and closing the door afterwards. They jumped in the car and Evans drove away towards the airport

“It’s nice of them to invite us over there” Chris said as they got into the highway

“Yeah, I just wished they would’ve told us sooner” Evans said “This was going to be _our_ weekend” He finished with a hint in his voice

“I know, but if they want to make things right that’s what matters, babe” Chris said holding his hand. Evans turned to him and smiled widely and then turned into a smirk

“Thank you for that” Evans said gratefully

“Is Scott going to be there too?” Chris asked

“I… I… yes I think so” Evans said getting nervous “I didn’t ask”

“And your sisters?”

“No, they’re both in Boston, it’s going to be only my parents and us two” He said

“And Scott” Chris corrected him

“Oh yeah, and Scott too” His nervousness was showing

“Are you okay?” Chris asked getting worried “You look nervous”

“I… we’re going to spend a weekend with my parents, of course I’m nervous babe” Evans said stuttering

They arrived at the airport, parked the car, got inside and walked through customs. The whole time Chris was having flashbacks of the fun they used to have at airports, but he needed to control himself before getting too excited –if you know what I mean- and Evans seemed to avoid eye contact with him.

Chris attributed that behavior to Evan’s own self-control; he probably was trying to remain calm and not jump at Chris right in the middle of the gate, so he decided to let it go

When they landed in San Francisco Chris was impressed Evans had the time to book a rental car with so little time that morning, so they got in the car and drove away.

“When did you have time to do all of this?” Chris asked

“What? Oh, my parents called me very early and told me, I just wanted to give you time to rest, that’s all” Evans said with his eyed fixated at the road

Chris, again, decided to let it go, after all it was plausible

“Where are we meeting them?” Chris asked getting a little anxious himself

“At our hotel, apparently the Intercontinental has a great view of the wineries” Evans said smiling

“I thought you said we were staying at the Four Seasons” Chris asked confused

“What? Uhm, no _they_ are staying at the Four Seasons” Chris could tell there was something going on here, even he wasn’t that blind

“Mmm” Chris said suspecting

After about 2 hours later they were driving up a mountain and it definitely didn’t seem like the kind of place an Intercontinental Hotel would be, but when he was about to question Evans’ plans they pulled over in front of a spectacular two floored cabin in the middle of the forest

It looked like a painting, or an extremely good photograph. Everywhere he looked was an intense green except for the wooden cabin in front of him. Tall trees reached the skies and absolutely no noise was heard

“What do you think?” Evans asked turning in his seat towards Chris

“I think your parents have impeccable taste, although it doesn’t quite look like a hotel” Chris said looking around amazed

“Babe, my parents are in Boston, it was all a surprise” Evans said chuckling

“I know babe, I kinda figured it out when you confused the hotels” Chris admitted “But I had no idea you were bringing me here” He finished smiling at his boyfriend and leaning in for a soft, tender kiss

“Shall we go in?” Evans asked but Chris didn’t answer, he just jumped out of the car with a big grin on his face

 

Tom Hiddleston

 

“Evans just texted me” Tom said pushing Sebastian’s legs off the couch so he could sit next to him. Sebastian made a complaint noise due to his boyfriend’s lack of interest in his comfort and after he had sat down he extended his legs over Tom’s lap “Apparently Hems loves the place”

“Of course he does” Sebastian said switching the channels on the TV “He’s gonna have a Fuck Fest as soon as he enters the house”

“Your obsession with sex never seizes to amaze me, love” Tom said massaging his boyfriend’s bare feet

“I thought you’d be used by now, _love”_ Sebastian replied still looking at the TV “What do you wanna tonight?”

“I don’t know, why don’t we stay in?”

“Tom, you get back to work on Monday” Sebastian said almost begging “Don’t you want to do something fun before that? We can stay in tomorrow”

Tom sighed with a smile “Fine, what do you have in mind?”

“Scarlett told me she wanted to go out for drinks”

“Ask her where and I’ll call Natalie, she’s been begging me to go out the entire week” Tom finished reaching for his phone on the coffee table, and Sebastian did the exact same thing but to call Scarlett

While Tom was texting Natalie he felt Sebastian’s foot rubbing against his crotch, easily and seductively, but when he turned to look at him he was concentrated looking at his phone

 _He’s such and nymphomaniac he’s probably doing it unconsciously_. He thought feeling his member react to the contact “Uhm, Seb?” He said setting his phone on the armrest

“Yeah?” He said still looking at his phone

“You’re rubbing your foot on my cock” He said stating the obvious “Would you mind?”

“Oh sorry, I forgot you were a straight priest” Sebastian said stopping, right after that he hit the dial button on his phone calling their friend

_Straight priest? We’ll see about that._

“Hey fake Gingy” Sebastian said teasing their friend “What’s up?”

Tom saw this as a perfect way to get back at him and began rubbing his hand on Sebastian’s member

“What the… I mean” He stuttered but tried to recompose himself “I… have Tom here, and he… he… he wants to go out too”

Tom wasn’t going to miss on an opportunity to put him in an awkward position and pulled Sebastian’s sweat pants down exposing his half hard dick in one quick move

Sebastian looked at him mad and all Tom did was chuckle before giving it a long wide lick from balls to gland

“Oh, shit” Sebastian whispered arching his back “What? No Scar, I didn’t say anything. Listen I’m gonna have to call you ba…”

“If you hung up with her you’re going to have to finish yourself off” He threatened looking very serious

There was a shadow of a smile on the corner of Sebastian’s mouth

“Never mind Ginger Pubes, where do you want to go?” He said holding a moan

 _He has some self-control after all._ Then he engulfed it to the hilt making Sebastian squeeze his shoulder as a reaction of the pleasure he was feeling

“Aha… yes, yeees” The self-control was running low and Tom loved seeing him like that

He started bobbing his head up and down fast, making a vacuum with his cheeks and devoting a special amount of time to the gland. Then he felt Sebastian pulling his hair hard, like he was trying to get back at Tom, but the truth is that he kind of liked it

He moved to the balls and sucked one after the other “Oh… oh… yeah I… I like that place” He said failing to cover his true actions to Scarlett, if she really knew Sebastian she’d know he was getting head

Tom felt Sebastian’s respiration quicken, which meant he was close… and he wanted to hear him cum while talking to their friend

“Sure Scaaaar, I’ll tell him. But wait don’t hung up yet… not yet” He said begging her not to end the call “No, no… wait” And then he look at the screen of his phone “Shit, she hung up on me” He said looking at his boyfriend between his legs still licking and sucking his dick

“I told you what would happen if you ended the call” Tom said stopping and starting to get up

“Oh hell no” Sebastian said throwing the phone to the table and jumping at his boyfriend’s throat pushing him back on his back “You really thought you were gonna leave me blue balled?” He said between sucks and licks to his neck making him moan

“Seb, easy…” Tom begged tilting his head to allow him access to his neck

“Oh look who’s begging now. But you don’t seem to want me to go easy on you, you like it don’t you?” Sebastian knew Tom too well to stop

_Damn it, He knows I do_

“Please, Seby” Tom begged while his boyfriend pulled his shirt over his head and targeted his nipples

“Please what?” Sebastian asked “Tell me”

“You know what” He said “Ouch” he hissed when Sebastian bit his right nipple

“Yes I know, but either you tell me or I’ll leave”

He knew perfectly well there was no way in hell Sebastian was leaving him mid-sex, but the command made him surrender to his good will

“I want you to fuck me” Tom said moaning as Sebastian reached the waistband of his pants

“So rude, I seriously doubt you were raised like that” He said as he licked the line of his lower belly and what was beneath the fabric

“Please, love. I want you inside me” Tom begged

“That’s much better” He said opening the other man’s pants and pulling them down “Don’t you want me to blow you first?”

“Yes… yes” Tom said tilting his head back in anticipation “Please”

Sebastian lowered Tom’s boxers exposing his rock hard and leaking cock “Look at me” He commanded. Tom immediately lowered his head looking at his boyfriend about to put his dick in his mouth. Sebastian took his tongue out and just when he was about to engulf it he stopped

“You don’t deserve to get blown” Sebastian said listening to Tom cry in protest “Turn around”

Tom did as he was told, still pouting about being teased by his boyfriend but glad at the same time knowing what was coming.

“I like it when you’re still lose for me” Sebastian said easily introducing a finger inside his boyfriend and finding not too much resistance. He reached for Tom’s pants on the floor and found a condom in the front pocket putting it on afterwards “Deep breath”

“Oh fuck” Tom cried when Sebastian pushed it all the way in without hesitation or mercy “Sebastian!”

“How do you like my revenge, _babe?”_ He said waiting a bit for his boyfriend to get used to the intrusion “I shouldn’t even be this merciful”

“Please, don’t be”

“Oh really?” Sebastian asked pulling out completely and ramming it back in with a big grin on his face

“Fuuuck” Tom cried again “Do it again… please” He begged

Sebastian didn’t have to be asked twice; he pulled back out and pushed back in forceful. After that he began building a steady pace, a hard one but steady after all

Tom was a moaning mess, he was on his knees and his hands were resting on the armrest but when Sebastian began thrusting into his prostate he felt the urge to jerk himself and so he reach for his dick

“That’s it, touch yourself” He said starting to speed up into his boyfriend, then, he pulled Tom’s hair back making him moan one more time, Tom couldn’t help but to smile enjoying when his boyfriend takes control of sex like that

“You like that?” Sebastian asked hissing in pleasure

“Mhm” That was all the sound coming from Tom without screaming “Harder, love. Harder”

Sebastian chuckled and slowed down a little so his thrust could become more forceful, but it was becoming too much for both of them, they were closer and closer

“Seb, I’m… I’m going to cum” Tom warned gasping for air as he kept jerking himself off

“Cum” Sebastian commanded and immediately felt Tom’s ass contract as he shot his load onto the couch “Fuuuck Seb!”

That was more than Sebastian could handle so he pulled out of Tom and pushed him off of the couch kneeling in front of him “I’m gonna cum too” Tom positioned himself to receive his boyfriend’s load “Open up. Fuck, fuck… fuuuck”

Six streams of cum hit Tom in the face, four of them right inside the mouth and the other two on his forehead and left eye

Sebastian collapsed on the couch and his boyfriend joined him, both of them gasping for air and sweating like they just finished a marathon. Tom pulled Sebastian up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips

“I love it when you fall into my traps” Tom said smiling

“I love it too” Sebastian said resting his head on Tom’s chest “Can we go again?”

Tom chuckled and punched him on the shoulder

 

Chris Evans

 

“Do you want something to drink?” He asked Hemsworth who was still admiring the place. Chris and he had toured the house and they loved it. The privacy wasn’t the only great thing about it as the backside of the house was built over hillside with a deck that provided them with a spectacular view of the Napa Valley from afar and it had hammocks and easychairs so they could exploit the sight even further

“Sure babe, a beer would be fine” Hemsworth replied looking out the window “I really love this place. Thank you for that” He finished turning to his boyfriend in the kitchen

“Thank you for being so gullible” He said with a chuckle and handing him his beer

“That’s how it is huh?” Hemsworth asked opening the bottle “No sex for you tonight” He joked smiling

Chris smiled and lowered his head

“Do you think it’s time?” Chris asked raising his head and looking at him. Hemsworth closed the gap between them looking at him deeply in the eye and placing a hand on Chris’ side to pull him even closer

“I do” He answered “Do you?”

Chris nodded with a huge smile and reached for a kiss which Hemsworth happily accepted

“But first, there’s something we need to do” Hemsworth said very serious and Chris looked at him with puppy eyes

_Please, stop procrastinating babe, I think we’ve had enough_

“What’s that?” He asked worried. _He already said it was time he CAN’T take it back_

“I… I haven’t…” Hemsworth said ashamed

Chris kept looking at him looking for answers trying to make eye contact again “You haven’t what, babe? What is it?”

“I haven’t eaten all day” He said and the shame in his face disappeared washed out by mocking smile “I’m starving”

Chris jaw flew open with disbelieve “Are you fucking serious right now?”

“I swear I haven’t” Hemsworth said playing dumb. Chris couldn’t help but to throw a punch at his boyfriend’s arm who backed away laughing but rubbing the sore spot with his other hand

“Asshole” Chris barked at him going back to the kitchen “I thought you were gonna retract”

He opened the fridge and looked for things to eat while Hemsworth kept laughing

“Steak or pasta?” Chris asked. _Please say pasta, it’s quicker_

“Pasta sounds good” Hemsworth said going to the kitchen to ‘help’ “What can I do, babe?”

“You can sit there and look pretty” Chris said taking out a pot from beneath the stove and filling it with water

“Are you saying you don’t want me to help?” Hemsworth said offended

“We’re in a wooden house, okay? I fear for our lives” He joked smiling “Why don’t you go ahead and sit on the hammock outside? I’ll tell you when it’s ready”

Hemsworth did as he was told and stood outside; Chris watched him go and smiled. Then his phone started buzzing in his pocket and answered it

“Hey Seb” He said smiling again

“ _Am I interrupting your ass being unclogged?”_ Chris couldn’t help but to laugh loudly

“No, not right now” He replied “But don’t call in an hour”

“ _That’s better”_ Sebastian said chuckling “ _Listen, Annie tried to call you a while back and she couldn’t reach you_ ”

“Oh, probably we didn’t have any signal going up the mountain” He said frowning “Did she say anything?”

“ _Yeah, she said that if we were able to reach you to tell you to call her”_

“Okay will do” Chris said “Thank you Seb”

“ _And that’s my good deed for the whole year”_ Sebastian said lazily. Chris rolled his eyes “ _Well_ , _I’ll see you tomorrow. Tell Chris to go easy on you, it’s been a while since you had a baguette in your pipe”_

“Ugh” Chris snorted “By the way, how are you and Tom?”

“ _You know me, as long as he has a good dick, a tight hole and is willing to have sex 24/7, I don’t complain”_

“Ugh” He snorted again

 _“If you hadn’t been such a prude back when we met you could’ve know first handed_ ”

“I’m gonna hang up now” Chris joked “Say hello to Tom for me”

“ _I’ll give him a blow job for you”_

 _“_ BYE!” Chris said hanging up. Then he couldn’t help but to laugh while still making the sauce for the pasta

Once everything was done, and the plates were set he grabbed a bottle of red wine and opened it serving two cups. Then he went outside were Hemsworth was sitting on a hammock looking at the landscape

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“Here you go babe” Evans offered him a cup and thanked him with a smile and turned back to look at the view “Amazing isn’t it?”

“Yes” He said sighing “Have you been here before?”

“Yes, a long time ago. But not in this exact same house” Evans explained taking a sip of his wine

“It’s a shame we’re only going to be here one night” Chris said looking at him

“Well, I’ve got some great news” Evans said and Chris made room for him to sit next to him on the hammock “I just called Annie, and she said that the assistant director called her and said that the Russo brothers are stuck in New York until Tuesday”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Chris asked smiling widely

Evans nodded and smiled back “We can stay one more day”

Chris was rampant, two whole days with his boyfriend in a cabin, away from the drama, work and psycho ex-girlfriends. They needed this, some kind of reboot that reconnected them to their former relationship. Even though Chris wasn’t moving in with his boyfriend for one more week he knew this was a ‘must’ before doing that, the final step in his plan

“The food’s ready babe” Evans said standing up and offering his hand for Chris to hold. They walked back into the house and sat on the table.

They ate, talked and drank; laughing and joking. But there was a palpable tension in the air, enough to be cut by a razor. Every now and then each looked at the other like there was something they wanted to do but neither one dared; they ogled each other during the entire meal and as the plates emptied the urges raised

Chris was ogling Evans like humans were edibles and he was a starving man, looking at his cheeks, earlobes, jaw and the most desired part… the neck. He felt like a vampire playing with his food, attractive at first but painful after a while

But he wasn’t the only one. More than once he had caught Evans looking at him in the same way, getting restless and his face redder. They were playing it cool or at the very least trying to.

Then, what was supposed to happen happened, the dishes were emptied and they both took one last sip of wine and set the cups down.

They stared at each other for minutes in complete silence, devouring each other with the eyes, respirations quickening and blood being sent to their cheeks, chests and obviously to their…

But Chris wasn’t exactly known for his patience, and _that_ was it. He jumped on top of the table pushing the dishes to the center in one quick move, breaking most of them and some falling to the floor; kneeling in front of Evans and launching so fiercely at his lips that they almost fell to the ground

Evans immediately granted him access to his mouth pulling him by the shirt to get even closer to Chris. Hands started roaming torsos, arms and neck. Chris targeted Evans’ left earlobe nibbling and licking it madly, then leaving a trace of kisses as he moved down to his neck

Evans was moaning like crazy, he desperately wanted to do all the things his boyfriend was doing to him but the pleasure had him in a Nirvana state

Chris on the other hand needed to unload weeks of physical frustration or he was having a stroke. He grabbed both sides of Evans shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying all over the place making them both moan

He was still kneeling on top of the table in front of Evans, providing him with a great view of his boyfriend from above. Evans let his chest hair grew during the break and Chris simply couldn’t be happier, Evans was sexy, built and he drove him crazy.

He got off from on top of the table and grabbed Evans hand leading him to the main bedroom. Once they were there the lead was overtaken by Evans who pinned Chris to the nearest wall and began attaching his neck and shoulders, Chris tilted his head to the right allowing his boyfriend full access to his left side and began arching his lower back urged to be in contact with his boyfriend

He hissed many times at the roughness in Evans’ bites and suckles. Before he started dating Evans he never would’ve imagine that pain could so easily turn into pleasure, and this was the perfect example of that, right now they were more beasts than humans craving to devour each other and to satisfy a need that has been neglected for far too long

“Let me return the favor” Evans said right before ripping Chris’ shirt open. Then he cupped his pecs in his hands and began nibbling and sucking on his nipples like he was feeding off of them. Chris grabbed a handful of his boyfriends hair and guided him, moaning and surrendering to pleasure

Slowly but surely Evans began leaving a trail of saliva with his tongue down his abs to where the pants stopped him. Chris loved seeing his boyfriend on his knees in front of him, about to do what he was about to

Looking up at him, Evans patiently began removing the belt and opening the button and lowering the fly. Chris moaned in anticipation releasing precum that started damping his underwear. Evans never broke eye contact with Chris as he lowered the pants and boxers revealing his fully hard cock that craved to be touched

“Ask me, baby” Evans begged

“Please, Chris. Suck me” There was absolutely no need to ask anything, but at this point they already let go and the animal instinct took over

“Gladly” Evans smiled and slowly licked the skin surrounding the head but then he pulled it back exposing it in all its glory

He swirled his tongue on the frenulum making Chris moan and making fists with his hands “Fuck baby, keep doing that” He begged

Evans did as instructed for a couple of minutes until his urge to engulf it whole won.  Once more, Evans looked up and swallowed the entire shaft to the hilt and after that he used his hand to pull back and forward the cock while sucking on it

“Fuuuck” Chris moaned, he grabbed a handful of his boyfriend’s hair and sped his pace guiding him to take more with each suck. After a while Evans surrender the command to Chris who later on began thrusting in fucking his mouth relentlessly making him gag and choke, drool slipping through the corners of his mouth and falling onto the floor “Chris you need to stop” He said as his breathing began quickening indicating that the climax was not too far away

“But it’s so good babe” Evans cried

“Baby, that’s not the hole I want to cum into tonight” Chris explained looking down and leaning to pick him up by the pits. Their lips met one more time as if it was their first kiss, passionate and carnal.

Evans hurried to his bag on the floor next to the door and fetched the condom and lube he had brought for the special occasion.

When he turned he couldn’t help but to smile when he saw Chris kneeling completely naked on the bed “You… you look so…”

“ _Beautiful?”_ Chris joked  

“Succulent”

“That’s my boy” Chris said smiling and in return Evans bit his lower lip. Both clear weak spots for them.

Evans launched himself into Chris’ arms and began one of the hottest make out sessions in the history of their relationship, until Evans pushed Chris to lie down on his back. Thereafter he licked Chris’ dick one more time from beneath the balls to the head making Chris grasp the covers and arch his back

Chris knew Evans wanted to straddle him, but this was not any other time. He didn’t want to just fuck, so when Evans was done putting the condom on him and lubing it up profusely he pulled him up and made him lie on his back, getting on top of him face to face

“I want to see you in the face” Chris said “And I want to do this properly” He finished as he lifted Evans legs and lubed his entrance

“I need you inside me Chris. Now” Evans cried. But the thing is, the urges Evans was feeling had taken over his consciousness and he was desperate, and so was Chris. But not desperate enough to hurt his boyfriend by not preparing him first

“Easy baby, I need to prepare you first” Chris said. Evans examined his face and nodded

“You’re right. Thank you… it’s just that I’ve really missed this”

Chris kissed him softly on the lips and began circling his middle finger in his boyfriend’s entrance. Evans moan was muffled by another tender kiss

“Shh, baby. It’s okay” Chris comforted while his finger found his way up to Evans sweet spot

“Oh fuck” Evans said grasping his boyfriends hair when he felt another finger enter him

When the third finger was inside, Evans begged one more time to get fucked immediately and this time Chris obliged gladly, it was time

Once again Chris positioned himself between his boyfriend’s legs, spreading them apart aligning himself with his entrance “Are you ready?” He asked and Evans nodded biting his lip “Deep breath”

Chris slowly began pushing in looking at his dick disappear inside Evans’ tight hole, first the head and then inch by inch entered him until his pelvis met Evans ass. Evans arched his back grasping the sheets and groaned loudly

“Shh, shh, shh. It’s in baby. Let me know when”

Evans waited a second to get used to the familiar object inside of him. Chris felt like it was their first time all over again, the tightness, the anxiety and the emotions and he couldn’t have imagined it any other way

“When” He whispered. Chris bended over and resting his arms on each side of Evans’ torso and slowly began to pull out. They both felt _right_ , normal; this is what their bodies have been craving for weeks and it was finally here

Chris kept kissing Evans while his dick entered him repeatedly and Evans kept biting Chris’ lips. The friction between Chris’ belly against Evans’ dick was the perfect stimulation for them, rubbing against each other and leaking pre-cum

It was slow but romantic, both of their brains hijacked by waves of slow and intense pleasure. But after a while Chris began picking up the pace, not harder but faster and by the looks in Evans’ face he wanted that too

“Oh god” Chris moaned when Evans nails scratched his back, but the pain was immediately turned into pleasure. Evans buried his face in Chris’ neck and bit it roughly, he assume he had found Evan’s prostate once more and did his best to maintain the angle in his thrusts

“Babe, I’m gonna cum” Evans said reaching between their bellies for his dick and began stroking it

“Cum for me baby, I’m cumming too” Chris commanded. His boyfriend moaned loudly and soon after felt hot liquid hit his abdomen. Once again Evans bit Chris’ shoulder to the point of drawing a few drops of blood

It drove Chris over the edge, the pain and the pleasure added to the look of his boyfriend’s orgasmic face was too much “Fuck… fuck” He groaned, he launched himself towards Evans lips and gave him a rough carnal kiss while he came inside the condom. He collapsed on top of Evans gasping for air.

“Holy, shh…” Evans said breathing heavily “That was…”

“Awesome” Chris said lifting his head from his boyfriend’s neck and smiling at him

“I… I love you Chris” Evans said looking into his eyes

Chris smiled and gave him a peck on the lips “More than you know” He finished

“Now, let’s get drunk” Evans said pushing Chris’ off of him “We have to celebrate”

“Hell yes”

 


	20. Chapter XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, sorry for the delay. Here's another chapter of this story.
> 
> Please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter!

Chapter XVIII

 

Sebastian Stan

 

“Did she really say that?” Scarlett asked as she put back down her Cosmo on the table. Sebastian, Tom and Scarlett were at their usual bar in downtown LA. They were telling her the story about Chris and Emily and she was as perplexed as they were the night before

They were also supposed to meet Natalie there but there was a change of plans on her side. She did promised Tom to go out for coffees before the week was over. Ever since she won that Oscar she’s become an extremely popular actress but fortunately she’s never let that affect her personality which was… awesome

“Yup” Sebastian nodded “So I guess our twisted plan is now pointless” he finished failing to hide his disappointment

“What _were_ you doing anyway?” Tom asked intrigued. The other two looked at each other with a knowing look and a smirk

“We may or may not have considered leaking a rumor to the press” Sebastian said avoiding eye contact with Tom. Scarlett just drank through the straw looking sheepishly

“What _kind_ of rumors” He asked again. The other two looked at each other one more time like deciding whether or not tell him

“That she likes tacos instead of sausages” Scarlett finally spoke

“And that she was into BDSM” Sebastian admitted sipping his drink

“That actually sounds like a good idea” Tom said with a chuckle and playing with the straw in his drink

“Who are you?” Sebastian asked frowning

“I just like the idea Seb, because you were never going to be able to prove it” Tom said smiling at them

“Excuse me” Sebastian said incensed “We had a plan to back it up, we happen to know how the yellow press works, we’ve all been preys of it at some point”

“And don’t forget that ass-face here” Scarlett said pointing at Sebastian “Used to work in Gossip Girl”

“Damn right” Sebastian said proudly but then he wandered off “What I wouldn’t have given to pop Chase Crawford’s berry. I missed two opportunities if you count The Covenant”

Tom cleared his throat “I’m still here, _love_ ”

“I know, I know” Sebastian said composing himself

“So, may I ask what the other part of the plan was?” Tom asked going back to the subject in hand

“Oh right” Sebastian said “We were going to call her and pretend to be some Hollywood big shot and tell her to meet us at a ‘Restaurant’” He did the air quotes “Which it would obviously be a BDSM, lesbian bar”

“And then take pictures of her going in and out” Scarlett finished

“No-one would even know for how long she was there… only that there are pictures of her there”

“That’s twisted Sebastian” Tom said going serious “Even for you”

“Oh come on, didn’t you see what she did to our friends?” Scarlett asked while calling for the waiter

“You’re talking about ruining a woman’s reputation, not to mention her career” He kept going

“She deserves it” Sebastian said and there was no fun or smirk in his face, he was dead serious too

Both Scarlett and Tom noticed the seriousness and an uncomfortable silence took over the table

“So…” Scarlett broke the silence “No work on Monday, awesome right?” She said to Tom

“Yes, Sebastian told me both Chrises are staying through Monday night” He said playing along, then he looked at his boyfriend who has been quiet for far too long –thirty seconds probably- and knew he was probably a bit pissed off

“Love, she _does_ deserve it” He continued, but this time reaching for his boyfriend’s hand “But it’s not our place to do so”

“They’re our friends, and the only reason why I didn’t do it’s because Hems asked me not to” He explained “I would have done it for you, Airbag Tits here, or any other of our friends”

Scarlett was finishing off the remaining of her drink and apparently didn’t hear the insult made towards her

“I know, that’s why I love you” Tom said leaning in a bit “You pretend to be made rock on the outside but inside… you’re gooey” Sebastian leaned in for a kiss and when they were about to touch…

“Wait…Did you just call me Airbag Tits?” Scarlett said serious

“Ugh” Sebastian said dropping his head and then turned to her “You killed the moment, Carrot Top”

 

Chris Evans

 

They were sitting on a couch in a wooden gazebo next to the house; Chris was only wearing sweatpants and Hemsworth shorts. There were empty beer bottles laying around and one and half bottle of rum was gone, it’s safe to say they were a little tipsy… and handsy

Since they had sex for the first time in what it felt like a whole year, they decided to celebrate and drink, after all they were still on vacations and relaxation was in order. They’ve played half a dozen drinking games, done shots and now it was time to play the infamous ‘Truth or Dare’

Normally this game would be more fun with more than two persons, but the lack of it wasn’t going to stop them if the outcome was the expected… sex... again

“Okay, I’ll go first” Hemsworth said smiling more than usual probably due to the amount of alcohol running through his veins “Truth or dare?”

Chris smiled and thought about it for a moment “Truth” He said smiling back

“Uhm, who would you rather sleep with: Jeremy or RDJ?” He asked folding his legs under his thighs facing Chris

“From 0 to 60 in one second I see” He said with a chuckle “Definitely Jeremy. I’ll admit RDJ is sexy, but he’s not my type”

“I get it, I would’ve chosen him too” He smiled

“Now it’s my turn” Chris said getting ready “Truth or dare?”

“Truth” Hemsworth answered refilling both their drinks

“Have you ever been caught having sex?” He asked taking a sip of his drink

“You mean besides that time Tom saw us?” Hemsworth asked and Chris nodded “Yes, one time in Melbourne. I was having sex with my ex in the car and a police officer knocked on my window”

“What?” He asked shocked “What happened?”

“We were ‘asked’ to come to the station” Hemsworth said smiling embarrassed “They didn’t press charges though” Chris laughed but there was a little jealousy blooming inside of him. Picturing his boyfriend having sex with someone other than him sparked something inside but it was also kind of hot

“Your turn” He said

“Truth or dare?” The tall one asked with a mischievous look

“Dare” He said feeling adventurous

“Uhm…” Hemsworth though about it for a second and then said “I dare you to drink a shot out of my body”

Chris’ face lit up like a Christmas tree. Hemsworth lied down, resting on his elbows and lowering his shorts enough for his pubes to come out but not more; he made a thin line of salt from his collarbone to his bellybutton and placed a lemon slice on his now semi exposed crotch right on top of where his penis begins

Chris poured tequila in his boyfriend’s bellybutton and asked “Ready?”

“Are you?” With this, Chris sucked the tequila out of the bellybutton and traced the thin line of salt with his tongue. Hemsworth couldn’t help but to arch his back a bit feeling his nipples go hard. Once Chris had reached the bellybutton he kept licking until he got to the lemon, even though there was no salt to lick off. He then grabbed the lemon with his lips and bit it leaning back again.

Hemsworth was about to sit back up while Chris was still sucking on the lemon but the shorter one stopped him “I’m not done yet” He said smirking “I _unintentionally_ spilled a few drops of lemon on your crotch”

“And we can’t have that, can we?” Hemsworth asked welcoming the action. Chris leaned back down and began running his tongue all over the nakedness in his boyfriend’s crotch, especially the one part where the penis started. He ran his tongue bordering the waistband and leaving kisses everywhere. He could clearly see his boyfriend going hard underneath the shorts and decided he’s had enough

“Did ya’ like that?” Chris asked. It was obvious he was a little tipsy from all the booze and both their accents were coming to light

“Hell yes” Hemsworth asked sitting back up “I love your tongue” He pulled Chris by the back of his neck and planted a huge kiss

“Mmm” Chris moaned “Truth or dare?” He asked immediately after they parted

“I’m going to say truth cuz I don’t think we can handle too much of those dares” Hemsworth stated

“If you could fuck any of our friends, who would it be and why?” Chris was getting hornier by the second; after all, only one session of sex after so long wasn’t going to fulfill his needs

“I’d have to say…” Hemsworth thought about it for a moment “Sebastian”

“Great choice” Chris said drinking from his glass “Why?”

“Because I would like to know what all the fuzz is about; you know what I’m saying? I mean, if he really is as good as he says he is” 

“Yup” He nodded more than he probably should have “That would’ve been my choice too”

“My turn. Truth or dare?” Hemsworth asked going red again

“DARE” He yelled and his boyfriend laughed

“Okay, okay” He said “Uhm… I dare you give me a lap dance until I get hard”

Chris chuckled “That shouldn’t be hard. Ironically” Then he grabbed his phone a played ‘Cookie’ –If it’s a cliché I’m sorry-. The music began and Hemsworth sat up straight excited in anticipation, and Chris was going to take advantage of that.

He turned his back on his boyfriend and arched his back slowly rotating his ass. He looked over his shoulder and Hemsworth’s face couldn’t get any happier. He then turned around flexing his muscles, abs, pecs and biceps and his boyfriend was beginning to sweat just by looking at him

He closed the gap between them and straddled him slowly, going up and down putting his hands on both sides of Hemsworth’ face making him look at him. The friction of their crotches was unbearably hot. The whole point was to get Hemsworth hard, but Chris wasn’t too far behind.

Chris then, got up and turned back around, slowly lowering the back of his sweatpants revealing his perfect smooth ass, he grabbed Hemsworth’s left hand and guided it to his ass cheek, and his boyfriend immediately and gladly started caressing it but then he felt a huge sting from a huge spank. “Son of a b…” He yelled. _That’s gonna leave a mark. I fucking love him_

He kept rotating his ass as he lowered on top of Hemsworth’s lap. Then he placed his left leg on the couch next to his boyfriend and leaned back, passing a hand over Hemsworth’s shoulder and keeping up with the sensual movements.

“Okay, okay you win” Hemsworth surrendered “I’m about to burst babe”

Chris laughed readjusting himself and sitting back down next to his boyfriend

“Truth or dare?” He asked as Hemsworth failed to keep his hard-on hidden in his shorts.

“Truth, please. Truth” He almost begged

“Did you touch yourself while we were ‘apart’?” Chris said doing the air quotes “Obviously besides that one time on the phone, and if so what did you fantasied about?”

“You should’ve been a lawyer babe” Hemsworth said laughing “I did touch myself, once or twice” He admitted embarrassed

“Aha…” Chris said wanting him to carry on

“And… the first time I fantasied about us… having sex in an airplane restroom” Hemsworth admitted going a bit red and Chris wasn’t sure if the reason was the confession or the alcohol

“Oh, that’s right. That’s one of your unfulfilled fantasies” Chris said serving a shot of rum “That’s hot babe. Were you fucking me?”

Hemsworth nodded still red and drank the shot

“And the second one?” Chris asked leaning in interested

“You were fucking me on a balcony” He said drinking one more time

“Oh really, that sounds… hot” Chris said getting hard again “Was I fucking you nice and easy? Or hard and rough?”

“Hard and rough” Hemsworth admitted. Chris stood up and offered his boyfriend a hand

“It’s a good thing we have a balcony then” He finished pointing at the deck on the house

Hemsworth looked to where he was signaled and smiled

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

They were crashing against every wall; every surface on their way to the deck, kissing, licking and nibbling their skins till marks appeared. This time unlike earlier was carnal and raw and the evidence were the scratches left on Evans’ back when he pinned Chris against the front door of the house

Chris was used to taking charge most of the times, but he loved when Evans took control. Seven out of ten times he was the one in charge, but the remaining 3 were, sometimes, even better.

Evans groaned one more time when he felt Chris’ nails sinking on his back. He pulled Chris by the hand and led him to the deck where he pushed him against the railing. Chris knew exactly what to do, what he wanted to do… he knelt down in front of Evans and pulled his sweatpants down

Evans’ already fully hard cock popped out like a spring and hit him in the jaw. He looked up at his boyfriend who moaned in anticipation and took the head in his mouth

He spent the first couple of minutes focused on the gland and frenulum while Evans squirmed in pleasure moaning and groaning, and after a while he began taking inch by inch inside. For Chris, eye contact during sex was necessary, he needed to see the reflection of his job in his lover’s face and during this whole time he looked at Evans and enjoyed seeing him like this

Soon after he reached the base of Evans’ dick, choking and gagging, drooling like his mouth was melting at the contact, jerking him off as he bobbed his head back and forward, then he looked up and asked “Fuck my face?”

Evans half chuckled with a moan and grabbed both sides of Chris’ head, handfuls of long blond hair intertwined with his fingers as he slowly began pushing forward while Chris’ opened his throat and then pulled back out

After a while, Evans increased the pace making his boyfriend gag a couple times and tears fell down his cheeks. Chris couldn’t neglect his own dick anymore, so he reached down and began jerking but he couldn’t do it for so long, the whole situation was intoxicating and if he didn’t he would’ve came right there just by giving his boyfriend a blowjob

“I want to fuck you babe” Evans said looking down at Chris choking and drooling

“Fuck me then. Fuck me” Chris said between gasps. He stood up and was immediately turned around by Evans, facing the amazing landscape

“I need to run upstairs and get the condoms real quick” Evans said pouting at the thought of the interruption

 _Ask him. Ask him!_ He thought. There’s been one thing on his mind that Chris wasn’t able to get rid of in a while, and _I think it’s the right time_

Evans turned to leave immediately but Chris grabbed him by the arm stopping him

“I love you. You know that right?” Chris asked looking deeply into his eyes, like a baby about to be abandoned by his parents

“Of course babe, of course I know” Evans said looking at him funny

 “Do I make you happy? I mean more than just sexually?” Chris asked

“Babe, where is all of this coming from? Of course you make me happy, happier than I’ve ever been before” He reassured

“Good…” Chris said and lowered his head “Because you make me impossibly happy too, and I don’t need anything or anyone else but you”

“I feel the same” Evans said lifting his boyfriend’s head by the chin “Why?”

“Do you trust me?” Evans didn’t answer but he nodded, he was probably starting to get worried “I trust you with my life” He made a pause and then took a deep breath “Would you consider not using condoms anymore?”

Evans stood there impressed, looking at him like he was trying to memorize his face. It felt like a long time before he answered but he was sure it wasn’t

“I… I’ve thought about it before babe” Evans was nervous and Chris didn’t like that, he assumed he had messed up real bad

“It… it’s just a question Chris. I just wanted to know if you were ready and I totally respect if you’re not” Chris hurried to say

“No, no. I am. I want to do it. What I meant is that the thought of asking you that has crossed my mind a couple times before and…” He didn’t know it but he was going red as Chris usually did “I think we’re ready”

“Are you sure?” Chris asked, he wanted this to be consensual and not under pressure “I really mean what I said about not having a problem babe”

Evans didn’t answer; he just jumped at Chris and kissed him passionately. His tongue demanding access to Chris’ mouth and his hands pulling the sides of Chris’ hair to keep him closer

_Oh shit. I think I’ve awoken something_

After a hot session of make out, their dicks were fully hard again and now, there was no need for anything else, just them and their hard members

Evans turned Chris around one more time, knelt down behind him and began rimming him like his life depended on it. When Evans bit his entire hole and sucked it Chris screamed loudly in pleasure. It was a good thing the nearest neighbors were miles away, otherwise they would’ve thought someone was being murdered

“Are you ready?” Evans asked standing up

“Mhm” Chris moaned, those were the only sounds he could muster at this point

Evans spat on his hand and lubricated himself aligning with the hungry hole

“Deep breath babe” He instructed and Chris obeyed as he felt the hot shaft enter him expanding his hole and his rectum

“Fuuuck” Chris groaned biting his fist “Oh my god, babe” He finished looking back at his grinning boyfriend

They waited a couple seconds and Chris gave him the order to begin pulling out. Slowly, Evans obeyed and soon after he was building up a pace

“You okay?” Evans asked tilting his head to the right

“Yeah babe” Chris said smiling “Never better”

After a while Evans was ramming and pulling back almost entirely and then back in fast and hard. Chris was in pain, he couldn’t deny it but there was nothing else in the world he’d rather do. He knew pain could turn into pleasure but it’s been a while, and the lack of lube didn’t exactly help, but he didn’t care, his boyfriend was ecstatic and so was he

All of this changed quickly when Evans made him lean in a bit more, that’ when Chris’ sweet spot was happily found

“Holy Shhhhh” Chris yelled rolling his eyed to the back of his head. He felt like he was fainting when his prostate was stabbed by surprised. That’s when pain shifted to pleasure, heavenly pleasure

“I found it didn’t I?” Evans said smirking. And ever since he said that it became a hate crime to Chris’ prostate, being hit every single thrust

“Harder, Chris, HARDER” Chris commanded “Oh shit babe, there, right there!”

Evans stopped his long hard thrusts and turned them to fast and precise raids. The bare friction of his dick against Chris’ internal walls had him on the ledge, trying desperately to maintain rhythm and duration

“Mmm, babe. So freaken tight” Evans groaned

“Mhm and so long and thick. You’re slitting me in half babe. Fuck me right there. There”

If Evans could pound any harder Chris would probably fly off of the deck. The railing was surely going to leave marks in Chris’ hips by the morning

“I’m gonna cum babe” Evans half said

“Yeah? Are you cumming babe?”

“Mhm”

“Don’t stop” Chris commanded “Don’t stop”

“What?” Evans asked shocked

“Keep fucking me” Chris demanded “Cum inside me. Please”

“Oh shit!” The instructions pushed him over the edge, and without being able to hold it any longer unknown streams of cum filled Chris’ insides

“Oh fuck babe, I can feel it” Chris said feeling warmth inside of his ass “I feel you filling me up”

Evans didn’t stop his thrusts quite yet, once more he found the right angle and mustered the remaining strength he got left and shoved his dick one last time

Chris felt dizzy, he felt his prostate being hit by a train and the orgasm met him by surprised. With his eyes at the back of his head, his hands firmly grasping the railing and his knees shaking, he came hard, shooting his load through the bars and down at the forest “Oh fu…fu…fuck” He yelled stammering

Evans collapsed on Chris’ back. Drops of sweat falling to the floor as they gasped for the chilled air of the night

“Oh shit” Evans said on Chris’ neck “That was…”

“Awesome” Chris finished smiling

 

Chris Evans

 

He placed the tray with their breakfast on the floor to open the door to the main room and wandered off.

He had gotten up relatively early and decided to wake his boyfriend up by ‘servicing’ him, but he noticed something when he lowered the sheets; Hemsworth had two bruises one on each side of his hips and it made him feel terrible with himself, he was too harsh with him the night before

He then went downstairs and cooked breakfast for both of them and poured juice in two glasses and returned to the bedroom with the tray

Chris opened the door to find his boyfriend still asleep on his side holding Chris’ pillow, like it was him he was trying to hug, bare chested the sheets only covered his crotch and one leg. He couldn’t help but to admire the beauty in front of him

“Hey” Hemsworth said opening his eyes lazily

Chris came back to reality and walked over to the bed putting the tray next to his boyfriend who yawn rubbing his eye and sitting up straight “Good morning babe. How you feeling?”

“Feeling?” Hemsworth asked frowning “Spectacular” He joked smiling

“Seriously Chris” He said pointing at his wounded skin

“What?” Hemsworth asked looking down to where his was being pointed at “Oh” He carefully touched the bruises and chuckled

Chris was nervous, he was embarrassed and he definitely couldn’t hide it. Hemsworth looked back at him and reached for his hand

“Babe, it’s okay” He said smiling “It was the railing. I get bruises all the time working”

“Yeah but not by me” He said “I’m sorry”

“Don’t do that” Hemsworth jumped kneeling on the mattress “It was awesome and I loved it. I would do it all over again” He finished leaning down for a kiss. Chris gladly welcomed the kiss and returned it

“So” Chris asked as they parted lips with his eyes still shut “What do you wanna do today?”

Hemsworth smiled but was in blank. He took a bite of the French toast that was on the tray and shook his head arching his eyebrows

“Do you wanna go hiking?” He asked and saw Hemsworth hurrying to eat his breakfast “Easy Chris, I meant after breakfast” He chuckled

They finished eating and got up, but when they entered the bathroom and saw themselves on the mirror they said “Oh shit” at the same time. They had bruises, scratches and hickies everywhere, necks, arms, chests and backs; they were a mess. They turned to look at each other and smiled awkwardly

“Sorry?” Chris said smiling awkwardly but Hemsworth cut him off by jumping at him for another passionate kiss. Hemsworth was already naked, so he backed away, turned the water of the shower on and went back for Chris, removing his sweat pants and pulling him in the shower

Inside the kissing didn’t stop. The water was perfect, they stood underneath it a kept on kissing, hands caressing their unintentionally mistreated bodies carefully

I don’t know what happened, honestly. They just saw their naked and scratched bodies and it turned them impossibly on. Maybe it was a reminder of what sex with the other one was; awesome, hot, carnal, exciting and painfully pleasurable. They were not into BDSM or anything of that sort, but it definitely was intense and even more after abstaining for so long

After a hot session of kissing, Chris ran his hand down Hemsworth’s chest until he reached his hard member “Wow, you’re ready” He said with a smirk. Hemsworth looked at him grinning sensually

“Aye, Captain”

Chris pushed the taller one onto a knee-tall wall where the shampoo and soap were, throwing them on the floor. Once Hemsworth was settle Chris turned his back on him and lowered himself onto his dick, his boyfriend aligning his dick to his entrance

“Oh fuck” Chris groaned as he felt the long thick member enter him slowly. It was still going to take at least one more session of sex before his hole gets used to being breached on a daily basis.

“Babe, you’re still so tight” Hemsworth joked –partially- and ran his hand on his back. Chris didn’t wait any longer to accustom himself and began jumping up and down like a kid in Disney

Hemsworth had to grasp his hands on whatever he could find while Chris fucked himself on his dick

“That’s it babe, fuck yourself with my dick” Hemsworth ordered

“Mmm” Chris moaned “You feel amazing inside me baby”

“Oh fuck” The taller one groaned as he felt Chris squeezing his hole “You like it don’t you?”

“Uh-huh” Chris moaned again “Are you cumming in me?”

“Do you want me to?” He asked “Do you want me to breed you?”

“Yeah babe, fucking breed my hole”

They were already close. The needed to work on their resistance but it was all too intense anyway, too hot. The water still running on their bodies. Can you imagine? Drops slowly streaming down their tight, chiseled chests?

Then Hemsworth took over, lifting Chris a couple inches and began thrusting in and out mercilessly, like his life depended on it

“Holy fuck” Chris screamed as he felt his prostate being relentlessly stabbed sending waves of immeasurable pleasure throughout his body, knees shaking threatening to give in

Not so long after, in one deep rotating thrust Hemsworth hit Chris’ spot in the perfect angle _Jackpot,_ making him squirm and squirting cum uncontrollably all over the shower and sending spasms to his hole making it too hard for the taller one to resist much longer

“Shit babe, you made me cum” Chris said stunned looking down at his leaking dick

“I’m cumming Chris, I’m cumming” Hemsworth warned and Chris began meeting his thrusts making everything so much better for him

Chris felt warm sensation inside his body while Hemsworth grasped both sides of his hips. He then sank in one more time and with his boyfriend still inside he turned his upper side and pulled him for a deep, sloppy kiss

“Bareback. Best. Fucking. Idea. Ever” Chris said smiling once their lips parted. His boyfriend smiled back his million dollar smile “So, hiking?”

 

Tom Hiddleston

 

“What do you mean you’ve never watched Game of Thrones?” Sebastian asked sitting on the couch eating popcorn while Tom fetched something to drink

They’ve been trying to decide what to see on TV but as usual they never agreed on anything. If it was up to Tom he would be either reading a book or watching the BBC, whilst Sebastian would be either jerking off to porn or laying on a couch watching something indecorous or violent on TV

“I don’t know, love” Tom said from the kitchen “I guess I’ve never quite understood what all the fuzz was about”

“Oh Tom, not only the plot is awesome” He said as he put a handful of popcorn in his mouth “But the hot pieces of ass that are in there… it’s just too much” He mumbled with his mouth full

“Really? I only know that guy who plays Robb Spark” Tom said placing the drinks on the coffee table in front of them

“Stark” Sebastian corrected “And let me tell you, I wouldn’t mind Jon Snowballing me our jizz after I kept him warm for the night” He finished as he made room for Tom between his legs

Tom just gave him a roll of the eyes and sat

“Don’t give me that look, if you were to see the show you would think the same fucking thing” Sebastian stated “So?”

Tom debated for a moment and then agreed to start watching it

“Awesome” His boyfriend cheered “Play”

Sebastian quickly found the show on Netflix and hit play. It was not long before Tom was completely hooked with it, seriously, the show is like heroine and Tom was now in the need for a rehab center

“I cannot believe this” Tom said frustrated. They’ve watched the entire first season one episode after the other, but this was no longer Sebastian’s doing, now Tom couldn’t help but to keep watching and now wanted to move on to the second season “How could they do this? Get the second season. NOW” He yelled slapping repeatedly on Sebastian’s arm

“Hey, hey, hey” Sebastian said rubbing his hand on the now sore spot “Calm down. We’ve watched the entire first season, we could use a break” He said with a certain tone Tom knew all too well

“Who told you to make me watch it?” Tom said smiling while he looked down at Sebastian’s hand slowly crawl toward his crotch “What are you doing?”

“Mmm, nothing” Sebastian lied while his hand now rubbed his junk through the sweatpants. Tom just pushed his hand away and Sebastian made an offended face “I have needs, you know?”

“Can’t you wait a little longer?” He asked smiling awkwardly

“Can’t I wait a li…?” Sebastian repeated in disbelieve “Nice to meet you. I’m Sebastian, and I’m a sex addict”

Tom laughed hard and then rolled his eyes, but Sebastian was still serious and waiting for an answer. He sighed looking down “Fine, let’s go. But only because I love you” Then he stood up and turned to see Sebastian still sitting on the couch looking gazed out “Are you coming or am I doing this without you?”

Sebastian seemed to have returned to reality by looking at him but didn’t move anyway

“Come here” Sebastian said going a little red. Tom obliged and sat back down

“What is it, love?” He asked getting worry

“I… want you to... I mean…” Tom could tell Sebastian was nervous and that definitely was worthy of concern

Tom gave him a supportive look and held his hand

“I want you to meet my parents” Sebastian blurted out “I mean, I want you to… but I would understand if you don’t want to”

“Calm down, love” Tom took a deep breath trying not to freak out too. He knew Sebastian wasn’t exactly the meet-the-parents kind of guy, so this really meant something for him

“Right, uhm, would you like to?” Sebastian said embarrassed

“Of course Seb” He said smiling “But may I ask where this is coming from all of the sudden?”

“I honestly don’t know, I just felt like it” He admitted still red

“Well I would love to meet them” Tom said kissing his right cheek

Sebastian’s face lit up like a kid’s on Christmas morning. He was doing this, he loved Sebastian and there was no way in hell he was going to let him down

“Shall we?” He asked standing up

“Just for this… you get to fuck my brains out” Sebastian said following Tom to the stairs

“Ha! Like I wasn’t going to before” Tom said slapping Sebastian’s ass as they began going up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I know this is a delicate subject but I need to speak my mind
> 
> Bareback is no joke (at least not for me) I preffer using protection... so please dont use this as an example because this is a fantasy story, the real world can sometimes be quite different
> 
> Always be safe! I hope you enjoyed it :)


	21. Chapter XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, but I've been busy as hell :S
> 
> Please remember to comment... add fuel to the car so it keeps on going
> 
> Also read the Note at the end of the Chapter
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chapter XIX

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“Babe, I’m cumming” Evans said tilting his head back with his eyes shut. Evans was sitting on an easychair on the deck, and Chris was kneeling in front of him giving one of his best performances to date.

It was now Monday night and they decided to celebrate their incredible getaway by eating dinner on the deck and watch the sunset and now they were having ‘desert’ and by that I mean Chris showing his boyfriend how grateful he was for having such a great idea

“Are you gonna cum in my mouth baby?” Chris asked taking a break from sucking but still jerking Evans off with both hands

Evans looked down biting his lip –seeing this made Chris’ dick twitch- and said “Fuck yes. Are you gonna drink it all?”

Chris went back to sucking the gland with such pressure that he felt it was going to pop in his mouth and then he nodded without even breaking eye contact

He saw his boyfriend’s belly contract, marking his abs even more and also noticed his respiration quicken, this only meant he was about to be fed Evans cum

“Oh ssssshhhhit” Evans yelled. Chris could say it was one his bests orgasms because all the veins in his neck and forehead popped out. He felt his boyfriend grab with both hands the back of his head to prevent him from pulling away, right after that he felt streams of cum hit the back of his throat, with such pressure he couldn’t help but to choke, tears rolling down his cheeks and drool off of the corners of his mouth.

Evans collapsed on the back of the chair panting while Chris finished cleaning his boyfriend’s dick with his tongue, making sure nothing goes to waist

“Oh fuck, Chris” Evans said sitting up straight “No offense, but that was one of your bests blowjobs ever” Chris smiled at him with a little drop of cum stuck in his beard “Let me help you there”

Evans leaned in and ran tongue alongside his jaw. Then he helped Chris up and snuggled together on the chair

“Babe, I don’t want to ruin the moment but… we need to leave to the airport now if we don’t want to miss our flight” Evans said running his hand on his Chris’ chest

“But… there’s so much we haven’t done yet” Chris said pouting like a little child

“Like what?” Evans said tilting his head and looking at him frowning

“Uhm…” Chris was blank; it was just a simple excuse not to leave. The thing is that they’ve had such a great time just the two of them and staying in the same house that Chris was craving for more time like this and he knew that returning to LA would also mean return to the reality, to the drama, to work and the reality also meant that he needed to stay at Tom’s house one more week before moving in with Evans “We didn’t eat in the forest, for example”

“Uhm, maybe not food” Evans said going back to his position on Chris’ chest “But I do remember fucking you on a log when we were hiking yesterday”

“What about…” Chris began saying

“We probably had sex there too” Evans cut him off “Babe, I don’t think there’s a single surface in this house that we didn’t have sex on. And there’s not much to do in such isolated place anyway, besides being with each other”

Chris sighed “I just wanted a little more time with you” He said rubbing his cheek on Evans’ forehead

“Let me tell you something” Evans said standing up “What if we come back two weekends from now?”

Chris’ face lit up with excitement “Really?” He asked

“Yup. What if we tell Seb and Tom to come with us?” Evans proposed as he stood up “I really miss hanging out with those two too”

Chris had an awkward thought of the four of them staying in the same place for a weekend and his dick twitched a bit in his boxers but ended up loving the idea and nodded with a smile

“We really need to leave babe” Evans said standing in the doorway waiting on Chris to gaze out

“Yeah, let’s go” He said walking towards him

 

Sebastian Stan

 

“Hey” Tom greeted cheerfully as he Sebastian entered the house.

“Hey” He greeted back but with a much less cheerful tone. He took of his jacket and threw it on the floor kicking his shoes in opposite way

“What is it, love?” His boyfriend asked frowning while walking with him towards the family room

“Nothing. Work stuff” Sebastian said with a frustrated sigh as he dropped on the couch followed by Tom

“Seb, you can talk to me about those things you know that, right?” Tom said placing a hand on his shoulder

Sebastian sighed again and began “My stupid agent convinced me to take the fucking movie I’m working on –which by the way I know it’s gonna suck- and wants me to take another movie besides the 3 shows I already sign in with”

“Love, that sounds…” Tom began

“Stupid, I know”

“I was going to say exhausting actually” He finished “Do you even have the time?”

“Apparently I do” Sebastian said resting his head on the back of the couch “I just came from a meeting with the producers of one of the series”

“And?”

“I really like it” Sebastian said looking at his boyfriend “It’s actually a gay role”

“Oh really?” Tom said massively failing to hide his jealousy making Sebastian laugh “What’s so funny?”

“You are. Don’t worry, it’s a political show and I’m the son of an ex-president whose mom is running for office. I’m not the center of attraction”

“Oh yes you are” Tom said leaning in for a kiss “So, what’s the problem then?”

“The movies, I fucking hate them and it’s gonna take a lot of my time” He said opening the top two buttons of his shirt and loosening the tie

“This is a good thing love” Tom said helping him with his tie and carefully folding it “A not so good movie is better than no movie at all”

Sebastian sighed one more time, not quite agreeing with his boyfriend

“You have a contract with Marvel, it doesn’t matter how bad this movie is you’ll always be recognized for _our_ movies. _Remember, there’s no such thing as bad publicity_ ” Sebastian gave him a knowing look

“Don’t hold it against me but…” He smirked “I suppose you’re right”

Tom looked at him frowning and laughed “Sorry my love, but I will always remind you this”

“Ugh, I should learn to keep my mouth shut”

“We both know you’re incapable of such thing my dear” Tom joked squeezing Sebastian’s left pect

“And you love me for that don’t you?” Sebastian said while a lascivious look took over his face and began closing the gap between the two of them “You love when I put to use my mouth don’t you?”

“Cut it off” Tom said pushing him back “Are you unable to have a serious conversation for longer than three minutes without trying to get in my pants?”

“I think we both know the answer for that” Sebastian made a move to get closer one more time and Tom slapped him on the knee and stood up

“Go take a cold shower” Tom said smiling and walking towards the kitchen

“If you take it with me it wouldn’t be cold” Sebastian said readjusting himself underneath his pants “Tom? TOM?” But he was already alone in the room

 

Chris Evans

 

“Passengers of the flight 1517 of American Airlines with destination the city of Los Angeles may now begin boarding” He heard the counter woman announce through the speakers

“I hope you had a good time babe” Chris said turning to his boyfriend who was swallowing a sandwich whole

He waited a couple seconds for his boyfriend to finish shewing –if there was any need-

“Are you kidding?” Hemsworth asked looking around “I had the best time, I loved it” Chris smiled and contained an urge to kiss his boyfriend right there in the middle of the VIP room “Thank you for that”

He just nodded and stood up “Come on big guy, let’s go home”

Hemsworth threw the wrapping on a trash can next to them and stood up following Chris “Aye Captain”

Soon after they were already seated in “first class” –not that domestic flights have such a big difference between business and coach- and texted Sebastian and Annie to let them know they were on their way back to LA. He didn’t want to leave yet but he was kind of excited to go back to work, and most importantly, in less than a week Hemsworth would be moving back in with him.

“So” Chris began turning to his boyfriend “What’s next on your plan?”

“What do you mean?” Hemsworth asked frowning

“We’re back together, what’s the next step until you move in with me?”

“First of all, we were never broken up” Hemsworth said leaning in, almost whispering in his ear “Second of all, technically it’s our house” He smiled “And you know what’s next”

“Do I?” He asked interested

“I can’t do this anymore” He said looking deeply into his eyes “I was going to wait till we arrived at the house but now you brought it up”

“What… what is it?” Chris asked nervous

“I don’t want to be apart from you anymore, I want to be with you” Hemsworth cleared his hair from his face and continued “Sometimes I think what I did was wrong, moving out I mean, taking that decision was a risk but I needed to know you and needed to see if you and I were on the same page”

Chris just sat there feeling the plane speed up on the runway and take off “It was never a risk; a risk would imply that I wasn’t sure, and I was. You did what you thought it was best for our relationship and I agreed, I still agree it was”

“Yes but sometimes I think it was too much, you know?”

“Chris, I messed up big time by not telling you the whole story” He said holding his hand “And it was no small pill to swallow and I get it. I would’ve done anything you wanted me to no matter what, even if I didn’t agree with it. But you were completely right; we needed a time out to know each other on a higher level than just friends”

Hemsworth lowered his head but a smiled appeared right after

“So this means what I think it means?” He couldn’t hide the obvious excitement on his face

“Yes Chris, I think I can go home now” Hemsworth said smiling widely and Chris jumped at him immediately after

“I love you” He said taking his seatbelt off

“More than you know” Hemsworth finished and noticed Chris’ move “What are you doing?” He smiled

“I just remembered you still have one thing to cross off from your bucket list” Chris said with a naughty grin

“Are you serious?” Hemsworth asked with disbelieve “We just took off!”

“What are they gonna do? Ask us to leave?” Chris asked

“Don’t patronize me, Human Dorito”

“What are you gonna do about it?”

“Such a rascal, I like it” Hemsworth admitted. Chris on the other hand took advantage that the first class cabin was empty and got inside the small restroom avoiding being seen by the stewardesses.

The restroom was even smaller than he thought. Thankfully he was a bit smaller that Hemsworth, because there was no way in hell two guys with the same contexture as Hemsworth could fit in that restroom

Not even two minutes later he heard the bell in the cabin indicating that the seatbelt sign was off and not a second later Hemsworth was entering the restroom red as a tomato with lust

“What took you so long?” Chris said as he jumped and kissed his boyfriend on the neck, leaving a trail of tender skin and suck marks

“Right after… oh shit” Hemsworth moaned when Chris reached that one place beneath the ear that makes him squirm “Right after you stood up the stewardess must have heard you and checked on me”

“Shh, kiss me” Chris demanded and Hemsworth was happy to oblige.

Hemsworth began attacking his neck and moved down as he opened the shirt. Chris was gasping and moaning loudly until he felt Hemsworth’s big hand covering his mouth

“We’re not amateurs, you know you need to keep quiet when we’re in public babe” Hemsworth said looking him in the eyes but sliding his hand inside Chris’ boxers

Chris tried to say something but Hemsworth’ hand only muffled the sound. Then he removed it so Chris could speak “You know you’re the reason why… now fuck me before they catch us”

“Gladly” Hemsworth said and lowered his pants and boxers, Chris on the other hand turned around showing his perfect bubble butt        “It sucks I can’t rim you”

It was true, the restroom wasn’t big enough for either one of them to drop on their knees, but they didn’t have time either, it was a matter of time before the flight attendants realize their only two first class passengers were gone

“Ready?” Hemsworth asked as he aligned himself with Chris’ entrance

“Do you have to ask?” Chris said and arched his back exposing even more his delicious ass

Hemsworth chuckled and pushed forward. Chris saw stars, feeling his hole being stretched by 8 inches of his boyfriend’s uncut cock was heaven, but what really made his day was the place and situation they were having sex in. It was the perfect cocktail of feelings, the pleasure was always awesome but when mixed with adrenaline it created a whole new sensation that overwhelmed both of them

This was not the first time they’ve done something like this; last time they were at home with their friends nearby, that’s the thing, they were home and the risk was being caught by friends, this was something entirely new

“Fuck babe” Hemsworth howled as he reached the hilt “How can you be so tight after such weekend?”

Chris was too busy floating in cloud nine to answer; he then felt his boyfriend pull out and back in, and again and again

“You feel so good baby, do you like it?” Hemsworth asked

“Like what?” Chris asked knowing well what his boyfriend meant “Say it”

“Do you like when I fuck you like this?” He asked again. Chris knew perfectly well his boyfriend loved when they talked dirty to each other and he was going to take advantage of that every time he could for he too loved that

“Mhm” Chris moaned. Hemsworth began speeding up but they were making too much noise and Chris realized first “We need to change positions babe. Fuck me on the sink”

“Fuck” Hemsworth groaned, not because he was interrupted but because every time he was ordered to fuck his boyfriend it sent him a wave of pleasure throughout his body “I’ll fuck you wherever you want baby”

Chris stood back up and removed his pants completely from his feet just in time to be picked up by Hemsworth and placed on top of the sink. He slide a bit over the edge allowing his boyfriend access to his ass and hissed greatly when Hemsworth entered him one more time only this time they were face to face

Hemsworth grabbed both his thighs and began thrusting in harshly, muscles showing all around. This position also allowed him to contemplate his boyfriend’s abs and pecs as they swelled up. It was definitely a good sight

He was against the mirror, it was definitely not a comfortable position for him but it was a big turn on looking at his boyfriend’s hair fall in his face and drops of sweat stream down his chest, he definitely couldn’t be enjoying it more than he already was

Then Hemsworth began moving up and down, causing his dick to do the same inside Chris’ hole and he knew exactly what that meant

“Holy shi…” Chris began yelling right before Hemsworth covered his mouth once again

“Shh” He said keeping the angle and leaning in “If you scream I’m going to stop hitting your spot, do you want that?”

Chris shook his head violently

“Good, because I want to see you cum untouched all over your hairy chest” Hemsworth whispered in ear

 _God almighty._ It’s funny how every time we’re in pleasure we become religious beings even though in some cases we’re not, right?

“Fuck me, fuck me!” Chris demanded franticly in a whisper as his eyes rolled to the back of his head “Fill me babe, feed me that big cock”

“Oh shit” Hemsworth groaned again, he was close

Then Hemsworth sped up right before slowing down, but each slow thrust came fully powered. As a result Chris’ sweet spot was no longer being quickly stabbed but rather squeezed and crushed each time

“Fuck Chris!” Chris yelled eyes wide open. His knees were shaking even though he wasn’t standing but these new thrusts were giving him such pleasure his brain was having a hard time processing it. He began punching –closed fist- Hemsworth’s chest in an animal response to the pleasure; Hemsworth had complete control over his orgasm now “You’re gonna make me cum”

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum babe, I’m gonna cum inside you” Hemsworth admitted. Chris immediately began jerking but stopped dead on his tracks when he felt streams of cum hit his rectum

“That’s it baby, fill me with your cum” Chris said but it was too much, the feeling of Hemsworth’s cum inside of him and the look on his face drove him over the edge, cumming all over his chest, face and the mirror behind him

Hemsworth leaned in and rested his forehead on Chris’, both of them panting. Chris ran a finger over his chest and abs getting as much cum as he could and guided it towards Hemsworth’ mouth “How do I taste babe?”

Hemsworth licked the finger and sucked on it even after there was no more cum to taste

“Sweet as always”

Chris smiled and pulled his boyfriend for a kiss

 

Tom Hiddleston

 

“Hems just texted me” He announced to Sebastian who was reading a script seated in a cushion chair in the living room “They just landed and they’re on their way here”

Sebastian nodded without raising his sight; he was really focused on the reading. Apparently he director of the movie already set a date to begin the shooting, and it was next week.

“If you want I can tell them not to come, I’ll just go there and you can concentrate on your work love” He said still standing in front of his boyfriend

“What? No, I’ll be done by the time they get here” Sebastian said looking up

Tom could tell just by the look on his face that Sebastian was annoyed by the situation he was in. He too was no stranger to unwanted movies and there’s no worst feeling than being trapped in one you don’t even believe in to begin with. All he could do was try to cheer him up and be there as support as he was for him that past year

Tom and Sebastian, as you know, were fuck buddies. But what people don’t know is that even though Sebastian puts on cold, distant and immature face deep down he’s way more than that and Tom, sadly, didn’t catch up on that until Sebastian was already in love with him. And now, he can look back and realize that Sebastian was always there for him beyond just sex.

He could always count on him to have a good time, partying, drinking and even talking, and when Tom went through the same Sebastian is going right now he realizes sex was one of the many perks of being with him during this past year. So this time it was his turn to be there for him too

“I’m going to make you that nasty thing you call coffee okay?” He said smiling. Sebastian countenance changed positively immediately

“Thanks” He said smiling back

He went to the kitchen and placed a coffee pod in the machine and made himself a tea but his mind started wandering off

 

Flashback to over a year ago

 

“ _Hey wanna stop by?_ ” Tom read Sebastian’s text. He was on a town car on his way out of a meeting and it was definitely not a good day for him

“Sure, I need to talk to you” He replied and then instructed the driver to go to Sebastian’s loft in downtown LA

When he rang the bell he wasn’t exactly impressed that Sebastian was fully dressed –which is not standard procedure whenever Tom stopped by- he knew he had messed up and it was in Sebastian’s right to be mad and deny him sex

“Listen I’m sorry about the other night” Tom began apologizing “I know you were only trying to help”

“No, no” Sebastian cut him off “I’m sorry I pushed too hard” Not every day you see Sebastian apologizing for something, so this actually meant that he was truly sorry

“It’s just that this is all so bloody frustrating” Tom sat at the living room while Sebastian poured two scotches offering one to his guest

“I know” He sighed “Listen, lots of famous actors began their careers by doing terrible works, all you need to is make yourself a name in this city”

Tom drank the whole scotch and nodded

“ _There’s no such thing as bad publicity”_ Sebastian finished

There was a small pause

“I really am sorry, you didn’t deserve being treated like that” Tom apologized again

“Drop it” Sebastian said taking a sip of his glass and standing back up going towards the bedroom. Tom looked at him funny

“Here” He said as soon as he returned into the living room with a wrapped present on his hand “I bought you this”

“What?” Tom was stunned, but deep down he couldn’t help but to think it was a dildo “Is this a sex toy or something we could use in bed?”

Sebastian smiled awkwardly before a hurtful face took over, which didn’t go unnoticed by Tom who immediately began unwrapping the present

“It’s a first edition of your favorite book” Sebastian said going red

“The Little Prince” He finally said. Tom was shocked; he’s always wanted this book but never could. He gently ran his fingers on the cover admiring it and taking it all in

“I remembered you said it was the book your grandmother used to read to you when you were a kid” Sebastian was now nervous

“Seb, a book like this, in this condition is worth over five thousand dollars”

“I know. But it’s your favorite right?” He said sitting across the coffee table

“Yes but I cannot accept this Seb. It’s too much”

“Listen, you’ve been going through a bad time and I wanted to do something nice for you” Sebastian drank another sip trying to stay calm

“Nice? Seby this is spectacular” Tom said standing up and leaning down to place a soft caring kiss on Sebastian’s mouth “I cannot say how much this means to me”

“Well… don’t… don’t get all weepy on me” He said clearing his throat, he was obviously trying to play it cool

 

Present

 

The kettle started whistling and brought him back to reality and began pouring the hot water and coffee on the cups

As Tom was saying…

Now it was all clear for Tom, evidently that’s not something a fuck buddy would do, maybe a good friend but not a fuck buddy. _God I was so blind_

And all that time he was crying over his best friend who was half way around the world in Australia not even aware of his crush

But now it was redemption day, it’s time to be there for a person who always stood there with him and not taking credit for it

“Here you go Seby” Tom offered a cup to Sebastian who was still reading his script. He lifted his sight, looked deeply into Tom’s eyes while taking the cup from him and asked

“Seby, huh? What’s got you all sweet?”

“Nothing, can’t I call my boyfriend a pet name?” Tom defended himself. He screwed it up, Sebastian knows he only calls him Seby when his particularly romantic

“But Seby? Bah, whatever you say” Sebastian dropped it as well as the script and stood up dinking his coffee

“Hey guys” The both heard from the front door “May I come in?”

They turned around to find Annie waiting on the doorstep with a bunch of papers and magazines in her hand “Of course Annie, come on in” Tom said welcoming her “Can I get you something?”

“Oh no, no thank you, I’m just waiting for my Chrises” She said sweetly but her face was kind of distraught

“Annie, is there something wrong?” Tom asked intrigued making Sebastian realize something was off too

“What?” Annie was distracted “Oh, I don’t know actually, I don’t know if this is as big as I think it is or I’m overreacting”

“What is it?” This time it was Sebastian asking

Annie just laid on the kitchen counter all the things she had in her arm and both Sebastian and Tom looked at what it was

They were all magazines and newspapers, all of them with different headlines and pictures but the news were all the same

“Oh, fuck” Sebastian said opened mouth

 

Chris Evans

 

“That was by far the best flight ever” Chris said squeezing Hemsworth thigh as the town car left the airport

“Really? I’ve had betters” Hemsworth joked trying to hold a laugher

“Have you now? Well it’s a good thing that you have had betters cuz you’re not getting any anymore. I think that flight attendant knew what we did”

They both laughed until the driver –who was a middle-aged man- cleared his throat as a clear sign that he was there and could listen and see everything they did and or say

“Tomorrow after work I’m getting my own car” Hemsworth said loudly enough for the driver to listen

“About damn time” Chris said also looking at the reflection of the man in the mirror “You want me to go with you?”

“Of course” He said happily and kissing Chris softly on the lips

Once again the driver cleared his throat

“Do you have a cold or something?” Hemsworth asked the man

“Excuse me?” The man said offended

“Do you have a cold?” He repeated

“No, why?” The driver asked with an annoyed tone of voice

“Oh so you’re just a biggot then” Hemsworth said leaning in a bit

“Excuse me? No I’m not” The man defended himself

“Would you be clearing your throat every time a man kisses his woman back here?” Hemsworth asked smiling with disbelieve

“I’m not supposed to say anything but I hope you know what you’re doing is a sin” The man finally said

“Oh really?” Chris said deeply offended “What does your religion –whichever it is- say about judging thy neighbor?”

The man remained quiet for a second then answered “The same that tells me to acknowledge a sin when I see one”

“You know what? Stop the car” Hemsworth said taking his seatbelt off “We don’t need to be in a car with an antiquated religious homophobe”

The man immediately got nervous and stopped the car. He wanted to say something but words could not be formed

Both Chrises got off the car and opened the trunk to get their suitcases

“Listen” The man also got off the car “I’m sorry about what I said. Please get back in or I’ll lose my job”

This time the southerner accent was at its peak, which made complete sense

“Thankfully for you, being a biggot won’t make you lose your job” Hemsworth said pointing at him “But judging your clients and mistreating them will. Because if it were up to me, homophobes like you would be in jail”

The man stood there looking at Hemsworth with an angered look on his face

“Let’s go BABY” Hemsworth yelled at Chris so the driver could hear

“That was so hot” Chris said walking by his boyfriend towards a street bench

“How can you still be so hot and bothered after such weekend?” Hemsworth asked smiling

“The same way you still are” Chris snapped back chuckling

“Touché, babe” He laughed

After about 45 minutes the taxi they ordered was dropping them off at Tom’s house. Chris paid the cheerfully driver and entered the house

“Hello?” Hemsworth said as they entered through the front door “Hey mates” He greeted their two friends

“Hey” Chris also said. They both were very quiet, and as soon as they entered the kitchen they saw Annie sitting there with a cup of coffee between her hands “Hey Annie”

“Hey sweetie” She said still rather serious

“What is it?” Chris asked. She just looked at the pile of papers in front of her and Chris came closer

“What’s happening?” Hemsworth asked standing next to his boyfriend

Chris grabbed the first magazine on the pile and read the headline

“Marvelous Romance” Read the headline on top of two pictures, one of Chris and the other one of Hemsworth joint together by a heart-shaped Captain America Shield

Both of them sighed. All of the other magazines and newspapers said the same thing. Both Chrises… Were gay, and they were together…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if anyone finds the part with the homophobe driver a cliche or discrimitating. I have absolutely nothing against people in thar region even though I've had my confrontations with one or two
> 
> I hope you liked it
> 
> COMMENT haha


	22. Chapter XX

Chapter XX

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“So, you’re really doing this?” Tom asked standing at the doorstep of Chris’ room. He was packing some of his clothes to go home with Evans. There was no point in taking all of it back to the house since they’re moving out next weekend

“Yup” Chris said going back to folding some shirts and laying them on a suitcase. He was way too happy to notice the seriousness in his friend’s voice

“Listen” Tom walked in and sat next to the suitcase “I don’t mean to pry, but are you utterly sure this is the right thing?”

“Yes, of course” Chris said still focused on the folding, but a couple seconds later it hit him “Why? You don’t think it’s a good idea?”

Tom sat there carefully thinking on what he was about to say

“It’s just that…” He began looking down at the floor “You decided to do this because you needed to, and you were completely right about it, and know you’re taking a shortcut”

“Tom” Chris said kneeling down in front of him “You’re right, I needed to but I think now, after all we’ve done this past two weeks, we’re ready to go back to where we were. I don’t see it as a shortcut”

Tom sighed and smiled politely

“Is that all this is about?” Chris asked with a knowing look on his face, that seconds later turned into a concerned one

Tom looked at him funny and then jumped “What? No! It’s not _that_ ”

Chris immediately stood back up and returned to the walking closet. It’s not crazy of him to think there was an ulterior motive for Tom wanting him to stay. After all they’ve been through Chris was now more aware that his obliviousness could blindside him again

“Listen, I’m just concerned that you might be too excited about going back to Chris to remember the reasons why you started this in the first place” Tom said and stood up going towards Chris “That’s _all”_ He finished making emphasis in the last word

“Thanks Tom” Chris said facing his friend “I really appreciate it, but what you may not know is that we are still on ´Recognition phase´, we’re still going out on dates and we’re still moving forward. I think I know now all the things I needed before moving back in with him”

“Good then” Tom smiled “I’m really glad for the two of you” He said sincerely

Chris smiled and walked past him to the bed. Tom disposed to leave and when he opened the door, he felt Chris’ hand grab him by the arm

“Thank you Tom” He said serious

“It’s just a talk Hems” Tom said politely

“No, I mean about everything. Being there for me every time, for your words of advice and for letting me stay here all this time”

“You would’ve done the same thing for me” Tom said

Chris just smiled and watched him leave

Once his friend was gone he went back to his suitcase when he heard his phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID but it was unknown

“Hello?” He said intrigued of who’d call at this late hour

“ _Yes, hello. Is this Mr. Hemsworth?”_ A sweet voice said

“Yes this is he”

“ _Hi, my name is Lisbeth, I’m Mr. Russo’s secretary_ ” His face went a little pale when he heard who she worked for “ _I’m very sorry for calling this late”_

“Don’t worry, it’ okay” He said knowing exactly what this call was for

“ _Mr. Russo arrived a couple minutes ago and is very urged to talk to you tomorrow…privately”_

“Yes of course, when and where” He asked sitting on the bed

“ _He has an early meeting at 8; can you make it at 9 sharp? At his office”_

“Yes sure, 9 o´clock it is”

“ _Thank you very much”_ She said politely “ _One more thing, I understand you and Mr. Evans are roommates and I’m having a difficult time reaching him, and since he’s also needed at the same meeting I was wondering if you could inform him”_

“I will I’m actually on my way there” Chris said shutting his eyes, this confirmed his theory

“ _I really appreciate it Mr. Hemsworth. You have a good night”_

“You too” He hung up and threw the phone on the bed “Fuck!”

“What happened babe?” He heard from behind him, he turned around and saw Evans standing at the door

“That was the studio” Chris said standing up and going around the bed

“And?” Evans asked also going a little pale

“The Russo brothers want a meeting with us tomorrow at 9”

He saw Evans swallow hard

“They called you but they couldn’t reach you” Chris said sitting on the bed in front of him. Evans on the other hand searched his pockets and fetched his phone

“Three missed calls” He said looking at the unknown number on the screen “They know”

“Everyone must know by now” Chris said

“We knew this would happen, right?” Evans said kneeling down in front of his boyfriend

“Yes, of course. It’s just that the time is here” He said looking down “But we’re going to get through this, no matter what they say”

Even though Chris was the one panicking a bit he still wanted to be strong for Evans, who seemed to be taking it better than him

“Right. So finish packing and let’s go home babe” Evans said standing but not before giving Chris a soft kiss on the lips

 

Chris Evans

 

The alarm clock on his phone went off and he reached to stop it. When he turned back around to his original position on Hemsworth’s chest he found him wide awake looking at the ceiling

“Hey” He said kissing him on the bare pec but there was no answer from him “Chris?”

“Yeah” He said like he was returning to the reality “Good morning baby” He gently kissed Chris on the lips but he knew perfectly well Hemsworth was very worried

“Hey, look at me” Chris said when Hemsworth made a move to get up “Nothing’s gonna happen, we talked to our lawyers and agents and they said they can’t fire us”

Hemsworth stopped and looked at Chris “I know, it’s just that…”

Chris frowned not quite understanding what was bothering him so much “What?”

Hemsworth sighed “From now on, we’re going to be labeled” He moved so he could be even closer to Chris “Don’t get me wrong, I love being with you and I’m proud of it. But I feel like people are going to look at us differently you know?”

Chris though about it for a minute, and he was right. Hemsworth had reached a conclusion that was nowhere near his mind, but nonetheless he was not going to let himself feel insecure just because people he doesn’t even know are going to think different of him

“I get it” He said placing a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder “We were never trained in getting out of the closet, but nor has anyone”

“I know, but those people had a lifetime to prepare for when the time came, and this is only hitting me now and by force” Hemsworth said tilting his head back “And I don’t know why is this so big to me, I’ve never been the type of guy who cares about what people say about me”

“This is just new for you. That’s all” Chris said running his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder

“It is for you too, and you don’t seem to be concerned about it” He said with disbelieve

“I am concerned, about my job babe not the people we don’t even know. All you need to care about is that the people you actually know and care about already know about us”

Hemsworth sighed ashamed “You’re right, I’m sorry”

“Don’t” Chris hurried to say “It’s actually a breath of fresh air”

“What is?”

“I being the calmer one, reassuring _you_ that everything is gonna be okay” Chris finished smiling “Now let’s jump in the shower” Hemsworth grinned naughtily but Chris cut him off “No, no, no. We don’t have time. We need to get to the meeting in time, let’s not give them another reason to fire us” He stood up and went to the bathroom

“I like it when you’re bossy” Hemsworth said with the same grin

Hemsworth knew that’s all it takes to make Chris horny, and Chris was already fighting his morning thirst

“I know what you’re doing Chris, it’s not gonna work” He said beginning to brush his teeth

Hemsworth came behind him and carefully ran a finger on his back, making him goose bump “Stop me if you want. But I’m willing to bet you don’t want me to”

_Damn you Chris_

Suddenly, Hemsworth’s finger began traveling south, far south…

_Oh crap_

Until it reached the pink, tight entrance.

“Tell me to stop” Hemsworth whispered in his ear but Chris did not answer, he was loving this

Then Hemsworth approached his finger to Chris’ mouth and asked to enter. Chris obliged sucking the finger covering it with saliva. “Make it wet baby, suck it”

Then, the same finger traveled back to the entrance swirling around it

“Oh fuck Chris” Chris yelled when the finger entered him in the form of a hook

“Now I can do what I couldn’t yesterday on the plane” Hemsworth said with his deep, sexy voice

Then he looked at his boyfriend’s reflection go down behind his back just to feel, a couple of seconds later, his wet, strong and relentless tongue running freely around his hole

“Oh… fuck”

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“Mr. Evans and Mr. Hemsworth, to see…” Annie began saying to the lady at the desk but she was cut off

“Ah, yes. Mr. Hemsworth, Mr. Evans, I’m Lisbeth. Mr. Joe’s secretary” She said smiling at them “They´re still in another meeting but will receive you in a couple minutes, you’re welcome to take a sit in the meantime” She signaled the couch outside the office

They looked at each other and sat, they were all a bit nervous and the ride here was not different. Annie tried to cheer them up –well Chris mostly- and reassuring them that nothing bad was going to happen

She had gone her way and asked the lawyers to go back on their contracts to make absolute sure they were bulletproof, and according to them, they were. But deep down Chris was sure Annie knew he wasn’t this worried about a contract rather than being outed to the world and how they would see them from now on

And that was the thing, yesterday’s altercate with the driver was just the beginning of a hell lot more. He’s never had anything against about gay people, in fact, he was pissed about them being discriminated or harassed but now, he was getting a taste of the inside, and he was not as prepared as he thought he was

He knew this would happen, for god’s sake they went out on dates and people around them knew that’s what that was, and they never tried to hide it. And now, he was no longer one of the people who used to defend gay people, he was now the ´gay people´ and it was new to him

That driver really made his number on Chris; he showed him how people can be so closed-minded without even knowing you. Unlike Evans’ parents, who wanted desperately for their son to date women because they love him and because they think they’re doing what’s best for him. But these people don’t even know Chris and they’re already judging them, whether it’s for religious reasons or just because they have way too much time on their hands, but either way…

“Chris?” Evans called “Chris?”

“Yeah” He said going back to reality

“They’re waiting for us” Evans said looking at him frowning “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just wandered off for a bit” He smiled politely and stood up. The secretary gave him a funny look when they walked by her; she had probably called him a couple times before Evans brought him back to reality

“Ah! Chrises, come on in. Take a seat” Joe said extending a hand for them. Tony on the other hand didn’t seem as cheerful as his brother; he had a rather concerned look on his face “How was your break?” He asked taking a seat across the table

“Outstanding” Chris said smiling back

“I’m glad to hear that” Joe said turning to look at his brother and then proceeded “Listen, the reason we brought you here today is because I assume you know your relationship is out”

“Yes, we’re aware” Evans said stern

“Well, good. We just came from a meeting with the people we told you last time we needed to report to”

“And?” Chris asked a little intrigued

“They were ´ _okay_ ´ with it” He said nonchalantly

“Okay?” Chris repeated

“Yes, okay. You’re safe” Joe said smiling nervously

“Tony?” Evans looked at the brother who was uncharacteristically quiet “Do you agree?”

Tony gave Joe a knowing look and moved in his seat

“They were not thrilled” He began “Their problem wasn’t that you were dating, their problem is that the attention you’re drawing to yourselves may echo beyond the Marvel name”

“What does that even mean?” Evans asked leaning in

“It means that it might give Disney a bad name” Chris cut in

Both brothers nodded their heads ashamed

“You have to understand what we told you last time” Tony began “Disney is not homophobe, but people who follow and admire the company might not be happy with the idea of two of their favorite characters being gay”

“But we’re not talking about the characters, we’re talking about our personal lives” Evans said getting angry

“We know that, Marvel knows that and even the people at Disney know that” Joe resumed the conversation “But fans are not always able to separate you from your characters. People might say ´My kids are not allowed to watch any movie of the MCU because I don’t want them –you- to be their role model´”

“And we know it’s not fair” Tony said “But sadly, that’s the world we live in”

“But like I said before, you’re safe” Joe continued “They’re not going to fire you but they do need something from you”

Both Chrises turned to each other frowning

“They need you to agree to _one_ interview and come clean” Tony said moving his fingers nervously “It’s up to you if you want to do one joint interview or one each. But they need this to go away as soon as possible”

“And after that, and for the time being, no more relationship talk on interviews, okay?” Joe added

It was a bittersweet thing to hear. They were not being fired but probably not because they didn’t want to, but because they couldn’t

“We thought you were gonna be happy” Joe said with a hand gesture

Chris and Evans looked at each other; they seemed to be thinking the same thing

“Well, it is good news” Chris said breaking the awkward silence. He knew the Russo brothers probably had defended them against their superiors and he was grateful for that “Thank you both very much for everything” He stood up from his seat “We really appreciate it”

Evans looked at Chris and did the same. They all shook hands and said their goodbyes

“See you both downstairs at the conference room” Tony said going around the table and opening the glass door for them

“Oh and one last thing” Joe said standing back up “I know it’s none of anyone’s business, but could you please try not to drawn any more attention to yourselves? At least until the interviews”

Chris nodded and left the office

“What do you think?” He asked Evans as they waited for the elevator

“Why did you so suddenly change your mind back there?” Evans said lowering his voice and looking around “I thought you were kinda mad too”

“I am” Chris said arching his eyebrows “But they’re not to blame. I’m willing to bet they´ve been on our side this whole time babe”

Evans looked at him and then sighed. Chris could tell he was frustrated as well as he is. It’s funny how things go, they were worried that they might lose their jobs and ended up leaving the meeting knowing they were safe but they still had a bitter taste on their mouth, and Chris knew all too well why… _rejection_

And now he needed to give an interview he didn’t even want to, but on the other hand it’s normal when two celebrities start dating to go public, the thing is that they’re not going to be interested in the fact that he’s dating someone, but rather his sexual orientation

 _Occupational Hazards._ He thought

“I think you might be right. So, how do you wanna do this?” Evans asked getting in the elevator and pressing ´Lobby´

“The interview?” He asked looking at him “With you of course”

“Great, I don’t think I’m brave enough to do it alone” Evans said smiling a bit embarrassed

“Of course you are, and I’m not going to lie, it makes me nervous too”

When they reached the lobby Annie was pacing while talking on the phone “I’m telling you, I’m not answering that right now” She turned and saw them approaching “Listen, as I said before. I need to run this by them before giving you any answer. Bye” And then hung up

“What was that?” Evans asked standing in front of her

“The media is going crazy” She said exasperated “At least they respected office hours before drowning me in requests. I need a cigarette”

They both looked at each other

“I need to know what happened up there and if we’re authorized to give something to the press” She said before her phone began ringing again which she ignored

“We’re good” Evans said with the shadow of a smile on his face

“And we need to give an interview” Chris finished

She couldn’t hide the relieve on her face “I think it’s for the best”

Both Chrises nodded

“So, so far TMZ; The Tonight Show, Out Magazine and practically every other mayor media network has called begging for an interview” She said going through the notes in her iPad

Evans turned to Chris like asking telepathically. _What now?_

“Oh and the Ellen show too” She finished looking back up at them. There was no need to ask them anymore, the look on their faces told her everything she needed to know

“Ellen it is” She said smiling stunned

_Good, we both like her. And who better to come out to publicly?_

“I’ll set up a meeting then. I hope you know you’re getting paid tons of money for that right?” She said before turning her back on them and returning the call to the producers of the show

“See? I’m getting my car for free” Chris joked turning to his boyfriend who looked a little more like his usual self “She’s great babe, we’ll probably spend the whole show laughing, joking and playing”

“I know, but we need to remember them that we won’t be attending as any other time” Evans began with a serious face which made him adorable to Chris “They need to understand we’re giving an interview and that we need to calm the media”

“Sure babe, we’ll make it clear to them” Chris said holding him by the waist “I want to kiss you so bad”

He wanted that too but the room was filling by the second and they kind of made a promise to keep it down a nudge

“We better hope the interview is soon then” Evans said pushing Chris away

Chris gave him a ´how could you´ look and Evans smiled

 

Sebastian Stan

 

“See you tonight, love” Tom said leaning in for a kiss on the cheek while Sebastian read the script on the couch.

“What? Aren’t we having lunch together?” He asked looking up at his boyfriend

“Sorry love, but it’s the first day back and I don’t know how full it will be” Tom said with a sad face but looking at his boyfriend’s face made him add “How about I give you a call after I find out?”

Sebastian smiled and puckered his lips for another kiss which Tom gave him. Tom said his goodbyes and continued reading the script

After a while he decided to take a break and turned the TV on just before his phone began ringing

“Hey mom” He said unusually happy “How are you?”

“ _Hello draga_ ” Elena said with an incredibly heavy Romanian accent –Draga meaning Sweetheart or something like that- “ _It’s been 2 weeks since I last heard of you_ ”

“I’m sorry” Sebastian apologized covering his forehead with his hand ashamed “I’ve been…”

“ _I know what you’ve been doing Sebastian_ ” She said sweetly “ _You’re probably dating some co-star blond bimbo_ ”

 _Well, she got the bimbo part right._ He joked in his mind

“ _Mama_ , that’s actually what I wanted to talk about” He said sitting up straight “Are you and Tony coming next week?”

“ _Da, Yes_ ” She said in both Romanian and English

“Good, cuz I wanted you to meet the person I’m dating” He said narrowing his eyes like expecting and inquisition he wasn’t ready for yet

“ _O Doamne_ , _I’m so happy_ ” She almost yelled on the other side of the line “ _You have never introduced me to a boyfriend_ ”

“I’m looking forward to it _mama._ I miss you both _”_ He said smiling. He knew neither his mother nor his step-father would have a problem with him dating a man, especially after they’ve met Tom

He was an only child, which made him perfect in her eyes, no mistake or problem was serious enough to reprehend her precious son, and contrary to common believe, Sebastian was a relatively calm child, at least in front of his mother

“ _So, tell me what are you working on, draga”_ She asked wanting to catch up with her son

“Well, I already started the pre-shooting of the movie I told you about” He said smiling. He loved these moments to rekindle with his mother. They were very close, and when he decided to move from New York to LA, it break both their hearts but it was his dream and she respected and supported him, but now and then, she was all he needed to turn an awful day into a good one. They had a really good relationship

“ _But you don’t sound so happy about it_ ” She said, a mother always knows. Sebastian exhaled loudly and made a pause

“Why don’t we talk about it next week when you and Tony are here?” He said trying not to deal with this right now

“ _Oh Sebastian, always so close_ ” Elena said sadly “ _You know you don’t need to stand in front of me to tell me what bothers you. You can tell me over the phone, draga_ ”

“I know mama” He said brushing his hair off his face “But it’s actually not that important”

“ _Okay_ ” She said giving up “ _I hope to hear about the work and to meet your boyfriend next week then_ ”

“Sure mama, can’t wait” He said

His step-father Tony, was like a real father to him, since his dad was not in the picture since he was 4. Both of them were aware of Sebastian’s sexual orientation, it became obvious when they caught him in bed with a school friend when they cut their trip short one weekend. He was 16 when that happened and they only made a huge buzz about it because they were in Elena and Tony’s bed

After he was caught, they sent his ‘friend’ home and sat down to talk about it; the obvious question came up and he admitted being interested in men to which Elena and Tony seemed ‘fine’ with. It obviously took some time to process the information but once it did, they were more than happy to show interest in his personal life. _Don’t you dare being ashamed of who you are_ , he remembered Tony saying that night, _Who you love is never going to be more important than you loving someone. Nobody is perfect Seb, not me not your mother and that’s life, always remember ‘Imperfections are what make life beautiful and worth living’ that’s my saying, and we couldn’t be more proud of you…_

Remembering this made a tear roll down his cheek which was cleaned immediately after by the back of his palm

“You know what?” He reconsidered “Let me tell you about work”

 

Chris Evans

 

“So that’s the schedule for the next 4 weeks” Joe said standing next to a board in the conference room while the whole cast and other production members were sitting “Any questions?”

He felt Hemsworth pull his sleeve to get his attention “Babe” He whispered “I just got a missed call from Mr. Bale, the attorney”

“And?” He asked worried about their jobs “Is there a problem with our contracts?”

“No, it’s not that Chris” Hemsworth said changing his countenance “It’s about the restraining order against Emily, I was supposed to call him yesterday with an answer”

_Oh, Emily_

_“_ What do you think we should do?” He asked leaning in a bit more

“I honestly don’t know” Hemsworth admitted “But I do know it’s not the time for another scandal involving us”

Chris didn’t know if Emily was capable of doing something after Hemsworth confronted her, but then again, he didn’t think she had the balls to start this in the first place. If it was up to him he would leave her alone, but Hemsworth is right, they can’t afford her messing with them in such a delicate time, and if she really loath them that much she could do something to hurt them.

 _Emily is nothing but clever, if she’s going to do something she’s doing it now before the interview_. He thought.

“Chris?” Hemsworth called

“I don’t know either babe” He admitted “But she knows about us and she’s smart, she probably knows we can’t afford a scandal right now”

“Do you want me to deal with her?” The taller one asked

“I think I’ll handle her this time” He said and looked at the expression in his boyfriend’s face change completely

“The hell you are” Hemsworth said raising his voice enough to not be whispering anymore but not enough to draw attention to him

“Babe, I just wanna talk to her” He said reaching for his boyfriend’s hand beneath the table “I need to make sure she’s not planning something”

“Mmm” He exhaled loudly “Fine” He finished reluctantly

Chris couldn’t help but to smile at the possessiveness of Hemsworth when it came to him and he squeezed his hand under the table

“Thank you”

“Mmm” The taller one repeated and sat back on his chair

“So if there are no more questions everybody to hair and make-up” Tony finished looking straight at Chris

“What?” He asked while everyone began leaving

“You know what” Tony said with a reprehensive look “I thought you’d at least shave your beard”

“Ugh, it will only take a few minutes” Chris said smiling

“Aha” Tony said also smiling “Do you need a wax too?”

“What? Am I gonna be shirtless again?” Chris asked and turned to see Hemsworth’s disappointed face. He knew his boyfriend preferred him with a furry chest

“I’ve told you, it doesn’t matter if you’re shirtless or not, Captain America uses ridiculously tight t-shirts” Joe said cutting in “And if you have a chest-full-of-hair the muscles get lost in the cloths”

Chris couldn’t see but he was sure Hemsworth was pouting behind him

“I beg to differ” Hemsworth cut in “I love his fury chest. Is actually _very_ sexy and more believable”

Chris shook his head in disapproval and Joe and Tony stared at him with disbelieve

“What? Too soon?” Chris said not understanding

The day has gone by slowly; they’ve shot a few scenes over and over and were almost done for the day. For lunch they ate at the cafeteria and Sebastian joined them since he was in a meeting nearby.

Chris could notice how close Tom and Sebastian have become. It seemed like so long ago when they were fuckbuddies but they sure looked committed now and he was so glad for them

He was sipping his drink at the table when he felt Hemsworth slip his hand over his crotch, making him spit his drink all over the table

“What the hell?” Scarlett yelled going for a napkin to clean her face, Hemsworth laughed hard while he felt himself going red in embarrassment and everyone else laughing

“I’m so, so sorry Scar” He said handing her more napkins and turning to Hemsworth “I choked”

“Don’t worry, I needed to go back to make up after lunch anyway” She said standing up with her tray

“What the hell you think you’re doing?” Chris whispered at his boyfriend

“I’m horny; you know how sexy you look dressed up like the Captain again?” Hemsworth stated rubbing his hand on Chris’ crotch even more

“Knock it off” Chris barked “It’s not the place”

“Oh come on” Hemsworth replied “You didn’t say that when we were having sex on the plane yesterday”

Chris looked defeated

“See? And don’t tell me I don’t look hot wearing Thor’s costume”

Chris swallowed hard, and noticeable

“I saw you ogling me when I came out of my dressing room” Hemsworth kept going

“Fine, but quickly and do not mess up my hair” Chris said standing up and leaving towards the dressing rooms. Hemsworth stood behind for experiences only and followed soon after

 

“Fuck” Chris groaned when Hemsworth began kissing his neck as he was pinned against the door. “Fuck baby, easy. You’re gonna leave a mark”

“Easier said than done” Hemsworth said removing Chris’ costume “I want to eat you up”

Chris let out an animal groan and pulled him for a sloppy passionate kiss. They were getting caught no matter what, biting and nibbling lips, pulling each other’s hair, kissing the necks and sucking them, no way in hell they weren’t noticing

That’s the ‘problem’ with them, every time they had sex is like the first time after a long and prolonged dry spell, like they were separated from each other and then reunited, it was…intoxicating and they loved it

Hemsworth turned Chris around and lowered his ridiculously tight pants and stuck his tongue between his cheeks, for the second time in one day. And after a while of swirling around the entrance with his tongue he began fingerfucking him mercilessly

“Oh shit” Chris moaned “Fuck me with your finger baby, keep doing it” He begged. Hemsworth then began moving his finger erratically inside, fast and hard hitting that special spot that made everything so much better. With his other hand, Hemsworth spread Chris’ legs and began pulling his dick up and down, and running his tongue from the gland of his dick back to his hole and repeated that a whole bunch of times driving Chris insane with pleasure “Do it now, I want your dick babe”

“Beg for it” Hemsworth demanded, he knew he was holding all the cards

“No” Chris defied him

A burning feeling spread across his right ass cheek after hearing a loud slap. Hemsworth was punishing him for taunting with him

“No” Chris repeated. Another slap

“Beg for it”

“Please baby, fuck me into this door. Please” Chris gave in

“Since you ask so nicely” Hemsworth said standing up behind him and spitting in his hand. Immediately after he felt his boyfriend’s hot and hard rod swirling around his hole “Could you repeat that?”

“Stop teasing me” Chris protested

“Fine, then I’ll do the dirty talking” Hemsworth said as he slowly began pushing in

“Oh fuuuuuck” He groaned before biting his fist as only the head entered him

“Do you like it?” Hemsworth asked whispering in his ear “Do you like having my hard dick inside you baby?” Chris didn’t answer, he was afraid of screaming loud enough to get caught if he opened his mouth “Because I love it, I love how tight you always are for me, I love hearing you moan and I specially love…” He pushed the remaining inches in one forceful thrust making Chris scream “when you scream”

“Fuck Chris” Chris whispered turning to him “We’re gonna get caught”

“Then you shouldn’t be so fucking hot” Hemsworth said making Chris’ blood boil in pleasure. He passed an arm behind Hemsworth’s neck and pulled him for another sloppy kiss

“Fuck me while you kiss me babe” Chris commanded “Fuck me hard”

As he was ordered, Hemsworth began pounding him into the door while biting and licking his mouth. They always considered being fucked while kissing one of the biggest pleasures in sex

Chris arched his back, resting his shoulders on his boyfriend’s chest, providing him with a deeper penetration

“God, I want to pull your hair so bad” Hemsworth whispered containing himself not to

“Do it, I’ll fix it afterwards”

“I love you” Hemsworth said pushing Chris back to the door and fisting his hair pulling it back while mercilessly fucking him from behind

“Babe, I’m gonna cum” Chris warned

“I’m close too”

Hemsworth’s thrusts became more animalistic as he approached the climax. Chris on the other hand kept jerking off in the meantime “Fuck baby, FUCK” He yelled cumming all over the door, shaking and moaning

“Oh shit, I’m gonna cum too Chris” Hemsworth said pulling out. Chris turned around and kneeled down in front of him “I’m cumming babe”

“Cum on my face babe” He ordered closing his eyes and soon after he felt four streams of cum in his face and hair

“Oh fuuuck” Hemsworth yelled as he kept jerking off and resting his hand on the door behind Chris.

Chris opened the one eye that wasn’t covered in cum and looked up at his boyfriend who was shaking too. Then Hemsworth leaned down and began licking Chris’ face

“I taste so good I’m hungry again” He said

“Ugh, that’s a newsflash” Chris said standing up and removing the cum off of his face with his index finger

“Do you want to taste me?” Hemsworth asked running a finger on Chris’ face collecting all the cum available with his finger and licking it. Chris got red one more time and jumped at his boyfriend for one last sloppy kiss

“Mmm. You do taste good” He said looking at the taller one smirk, then he turned to the mirror next to them and saw both of them “Damn it babe, we’re a mess. Look at my hair, and I’m covered in cum. Should’ve told you to cum in my mouth instead. Gonna need to come up with a good excuse for the girl that does our make-up”

Hemsworth chuckled

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

After leaving the dressing room –separately- they each went opposite ways. Evans was the one that needed hair and make-up urgent before either one of the Russo brother saw them, and Chris went towards his dressing room.

When Chris arrived at his dressing room he saw his phone on the table and checked the emails and texts. He called Rachel who he hasn’t seen all day but there was no answer –big shocker-. He took off his cloths and jumped in the shower in case he smelled, which he didn’t

When he was done, he got dressed again, grabbed his phone again and left the dressing room towards the make-up artist room where he saw Evans walking out of it

Then his phone started ringing again and saw Annie’s name on the screen

“Hey Annie” He said still walking up to Evans

“ _Hey sweetie_ ” She said in a hurry “ _Do you know where Chris is? Well I guess it doesn’t matter anymore_ ”

Chris didn’t understand one bit. Evans came up and stood in front of him frowning. Chris mouthed _Annie_ signaling the phone and Chris nodded

“What are you talking about Annie?” He asked smiling awkwardly

“ _I’ve been trying to reach Chris so he could tell you personally_ ”

“Tell me what?” Chris asked

“Holly shit” Evans said looking passed him. Chris turned around and saw two blond women walking in the studio

“ _Emily hired someone_ ” She said anguished

Chris dropped his jaw when he recognized the blonde behind Emily

“Ella” He whispered


	23. Chapter XXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, as you can see I've finally decided the amount of chapters the story is going to have
> 
> This was a very ambicious thing for me to do and I think I need to wrap it up before I mess it up haha
> 
> Hence, Phase B is set to be done by MY Chapter 28 or Chapter 30 of the index and Phase C (Last One) will count with 2 Chapters
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> F-ing comment! ;)

Chapter XXI

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“Hey! Look at me” Evans told Chris while gently placing a finger on his jaw to make him turn to him. Chris’ eyes were wide open staring at the two blondes talking to the Russo brothers from afar. He couldn’t believe this, he thought he was crystal clear with Ella the last time they saw each other

“What the hell is she doing here?” Chris asked out loud but to no-one in particular

“ _She’s Emily’s new assistant”_ Annie said over the phone

“Listen, I’m going to have to call you back Annie” He said still looking at Ella, she was smiling and laughing, being _delightful_ as she always was

“ _Sure sweetie, but be cool please. Go find Chris”_

“He’s already with me. I’m sorry I need to go” And then hung up. He offered the phone to Evans “Hold it for me, I need to talk to them”

Evans grabbed the phone “Wait, what?” He then grabbed Chris by the arm trying to stop him “No, you don’t”

Chris turned to look at him but he was no longer impressed, he was angry and there was no stopping him

“Babe, please” Evans begged

Scarlett came running towards them, she must have read Chris’ intentions and jumped to help Evans

“Honey, don’t” She said grabbing him by the other arm “Remember what Joe said, no more scandals, besides she doesn’t even deserve you giving her the time of day”

Chris just turned to look at her dead-serious and she sighed, then she let his arm go

“Scar, please” Evans begged her too no to let him go. She shook her head no and Evans also let him go

Chris cracked his neck and began walking towards the two blondes, once they saw him coming they excused themselves and met him halfway with a wide smile on their faces

“Hey sweetie” Ella said going for a hug, Chris as gently as he could, stopped her by the shoulder

“What the hell you think you’re doing?” He asked trying to remain calm

Ella put on a hurtful look

“She works for me now, didn’t Annie tell you?” Emily cut in defending Ella

“I thought I made myself clear the last time I spoke to both of you” He said looking from Emily to Ella “So, I’m asking one more time, what the hell are you doing?” He was beginning to raise his voice

“You did, but me working with Emily has nothing to do with you” Ella said crossing her arms “I never took you for a self-centered person honey”

“You actually think I don’t know what you’re doing?” Chris said losing his temper, then he turned to Emily “Need I remind you what will happen if I do what I promised to do if you didn’t back off”

“No you don’t” Emily said leaning in “But it’s come to my attention that you can’t afford a scandal right now”

“How did you…”

“I told her” Ella cut in with a smirk “I still have friends inside the studios honey”

“Do I look like I give a SHIT?!” Chris yelled that last word making all the eyes in the room turn to them. Scarlett noticed Joe looking at them arguing and ran to distract him “I don’t care if you own the place, I want you two to leave us the hell alone, is that clear?”

“Now why would you think I came back just to make your life a living hell?” Ella said closing the gap between them

“Ella, Emily…” He took a deep calming breath “I’m warning you both. I don’t care if I get myself fired, I will file the restriction order against you” Then he turned to Ella one more time “We’ll see if you still have a job after that” He turned and began leaving

“Let’s see about that, sweetie” Ella said. Chris’ blood boiled every time she called him that, he turned back around, and stood in front of her

“Don’t _ever_ call me that” Chris said red with anger “You lost that right when you threatened to destroy my relationship and the career of the person I love”

“The person that you think you love and think loves you back” She corrected. Emily on the other hand didn’t seem to be having a good time confronting Chris as Ella was, she actually looked concerned about the whole situation

Chris snorted with a smile “You think I care what you believe? I _could_ tell you all I think and know about you right here and now. But I won’t because that’s beneath me and I wouldn’t do that to a woman” He gave one last knowing look to Emily and said “I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt and say you didn’t know who you were getting in bed with. But this is the last chance I’ll give you Emily” He turned and left them standing there

 

Sebastian Stan

 

“Bloody hell” Tom said looking at himself in the mirror “I’m going to need make-up again”

They were finishing getting dressed after their little ‘playtime’ after lunch. They decided to get ‘dessert’ in Tom’s dressing room and now he was a mess. Sebastian on the other hand was done already and but now Tom needed to make a stop before going back to the shooting

They walked out, just to find the whole room staring at Hemsworth walking away from two blond women he didn’t recognize from afar, Evans looking at them worried and Scarlett grabbing Joe by the arm like she was keeping him from turning around

“What’s happening?” Tom asked standing next to Evans “Is that…?”

“Yeah” Evans said not even turning to see them

“With…?” Sebastian cut in tucking his shirt inside his pants

“Yeah”

“Bloody hell” Tom said just before Hemsworth walked pass them and into his dressing room

“I need to talk to him” Evans said following his boyfriend but Tom stopped him

“Let us” He said “Sometimes he needs his boyfriend, and sometimes he needs friends, and this is _that_ case”

Chris gave him an understanding nod and walked away, even though they knew he wasn’t happy with it

As soon as Chris was out of range Sebastian stopped Tom

“Why don’t you sit this one out?” He said politely “I think I know exactly what he needs”

Tom frowned for a bit but made the same understanding nod Evans gave them and went to make-up

He then went to Hemsworth’s dressing room and knocked the door gently finding no answer. He knocked again

“Chris, please. I’m fine. Give me a moment” Hemsworth said opening the door

“Good thing I sent him away then” Sebastian said smiling

“Come on in”

Sebastian entered and paced around the room waiting for his friend to say something

“I wanted to yell at them” Chris admitted “I wanted to insult them”

“I know”

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to connect the dots, there’s only one reason for those two to be together, and given their past actions, he knew what they were up to

“But you know I would never do that, right?” Chris asked

“I know”

Chris sat on the sofa and covered his head with his hands. Sebastian looked at him and sat next to him placing a hand on his shoulder

“Go ahead” Sebastian said “Ask me. I know what’s actually bothering you”

“Is this how it’s always going to be?” Chris asked sitting up straight “Cold looks from people I don’t even know, people trying to keep me away from Chris, my job constantly on the line?”

“Do you want to end things up with Chris?” He asked sharply

“Of course not!” Chris jumped “I would never do that”

 “Chris, I’m not gonna sugarcoat it” He began “It’s not gonna be easy, people can be brutal sometimes, but you need to have a thicker skin”

“Did you endure these kinds of things?” Chris asked with puppy eyes sitting back down next to his friend

He snorted “That and more” He stood up and went to the little fridge at the corner and got a bottle of water “I know what worries you and I understand why”

He took a long sip and sat in a chair across from Chris

“It gets better you know?” Sebastian began “The first step is to recognize your situation and grow a thicker skin. With time, all the things that bother you right now will dissipate”

Chris looked down and then back to his friend

“Did I ever tell you about my prom night?” Sebastian said with an unrelated smile. Chris shook his head. “When I was a junior I met this _amazing_ guy. His name was Shawn, he was awesomely hot, tender and so, so sweet. He was captain of the basketball team” He cleared his throat “We began dating a few weeks after we met, secretly of course. He was still in the closet but my parents knew about me and were fine with it”

“We dated all junior and senior year and he was… so thoughtful and caring and of course, little young, naïve Sebastian fell for him, how could I not?” He chuckled bitterly “We decided to skip junior prom because we weren’t ready to be seen in public yet. But when senior prom came, I was. So I decided to ask him to go to prom with me, I wasn’t scared and I loved him so one day, after class, I brought him to the gym where I had prepared this huge arrangement to ask him. He went mute for couple minutes, pale. That’s when his whole team walked in and so my proposal”

Chris was looking at him with such focus he looked like a kid listening to a campfire horror story

“He began shaking and sweating” He chuckled again and made a pause “He punched me right in the face and called me a fag right in front of all of his teammates”

“Seb…” Chris began saying horrified

“My parents begged me not to go to prom, saying that I didn’t need to go if I wasn’t sure. But I decided to go anyway, I was proud and I wasn’t gonna let them win” He crossed his legs and began rolling the bottle in his right hand “When I got there everyone was staring at me, making inside jokes and laughing. Then some of his friends dropped a curtain showing a huge sign that said ‘Sebastian Stan is a fucking fag’”

Sebastian could see Chris swallowing hard; he was petrified hearing his story

“Wha… what…” Chris stuttered

“What did I do?” Sebastian chuckled “I know it sounds like a cliché, but I wasn’t the same after that, so I did what Sebastian Stan would’ve done. I got on stage and yelled ‘Hell yeah!’” Chris didn’t know whether to laugh or to stay still “Everybody laughed and after the principal had the sign removed everyone forgot that even happened”

“That was so brave” Chris managed to say

“What I’m trying to say is…” He sat up straight looking deeply into his friend’s eyes “You have to stop worrying about everyone else, be selfish you big aussie idiot” He practically yelled “Name five people you care about besides Chris”

Chris didn’t take an inch of thought before answering “You, Tom, and my family”

“Okay, first those are six” He said laughing “And second, we all know and we all accept you so move on, you don’t depend on those people. Live _your_ life Chris”

“When did you turn into such a wise prick?” Chris asked smiling shyly

“What can I say? I’ve had my share of assholes” Sebastian said dropping himself back on the chair and the both smiled

“Listen Seb, I’m really sorry about…”

“Don’t be” Sebastian cut him off “Everything that has happened to me has made me who I am, and I’m not sorry about anything”

Chris turned to look to the door and sighed one more time. Sebastian knew what that was about

“Emily is not gonna do anything” Sebastian said opening the bottle once more to take a sip “She knows what would happen if she does”

“I’m not worry about Emily”

“Ella” He corrected

“Yes. You don’t know her that well, she can be… “ Chris said but stopped suddenly

“A bitch” Sebastian filled up the blank

“For lack of a better word” Chris said smiling “Seriously Seb, she can be a real pain in the ass”

“Then we need to make Emily cut her loose”

“If she wants to get back at me that’s not going to stop her” Chris said

“I’ll come up with something” He finished with a Cheshire cat grin on his face

 

Chris Evans

 

“That’s it for today guys, see you tomorrow morning” Tony Russo said to them all at the conference room

Ever since the little incident with Emily and Ella, Chris thought Hemsworth was going to be in a terrible mood, but apparently Sebastian did a great job keeping his spirit up and now he was actually longing to get him home

“Shall we?” Hemsworth asked pulling Chris’ arm to making turn

“Sure” Chris said and began following his boyfriend, but then he saw Sebastian –who came back to pick Tom up- and Scarlett whispering to each other rather intense “I’ll meet you at the car babe” He said to Hemsworth who nodded and kept on going

He walked toward the plotting couple and when he came close enough he heard Sebastian say “Come to the house afterwards, okay? Here comes Chris” He turned to face him “Hey Evans”

“What are you two up to?” Chris asked cocking his brows and Sebastian and Scarlett gave each other a knowing look

“Nothing, I was telling Scar to drop by the house in a while, you know, have some drinks and stuff” The sneaky friend said

“Mmm… stuff huh?” Chris knew there was more to the story than that “Mind If I come?”

Both friends turned to look at each other once more not knowing exactly what to say

“You know? It was only gonna be for a short while, and I know you probably want to go home and fuck Hemsy and…”

“Cut the crap Seb, I know you’re planning to do something to Ella” Chris said perfectly aware

“Uhm…” Sebastian didn’t know what to say, and Scarlett was just standing there looking at his friend trying to get himself out of that situation quietly

“Easy Seb” Chris said with a smile “Whatever you want to do, count me in. I’m tired that bitch trying to mesmerize my relationship. And I’m not gonna let Chris get hurt”

Sebastian smiled widely while Scarlett said “Then you _are_ invited”

 

“Are you okay?” He asked looking at his boyfriend staring out the window on their way back to the house

Hemsworth turned around immediately and smiled politely “Of course, Chris”

Chris nodded and kept on driving the car exiting the highway

“It’s just that you’re awfully quiet tonight, do you wanna talk about it?” He asked

“I rather talk about moving out day” Hemsworth said reaching to hold his hand “We have so much to do, buying furniture, painting… etcetera”

_Don’t push the subject, let him be…_

“Sure babe” He said dropping the inquisition “I can ask Annie or Rachel to help us with that”

“Great” Hemsworth said squeezing his hand “And what about our little getaway for next week?”

Chris had totally forgotten about that. He had promised Hemsworth to go back to Napa next weekend and he said he wanted to invite Tom and Sebastian, but with the whole media mess and the Ella and Emily plot he had forgotten

“Why don’t we focus on the interview right now” He said stopping at a streetlight and turning to his boyfriend “And then we can go wherever we want”

Chris saw disappointment all over his face, but nevertheless he agreed

“Besides, isn’t it Liam’s birthday party that weekend?” He asked as he sped up after the streetlight turned green

“Fuck, I completely forgot about that” Hemsworth said rubbing his forehead “I’m such an idiot brother”

“Don’t say that” Chris reprehended him “You know that’s not true, in any case he’s the one who disappears for months at the time. I know how much you love him and I’m sure he does too”

“I can’t believe how this city has part us so much” His boyfriend said frustrated “We used to be so close, we used to do everything together”

“I know babe”

“I miss him”

“I know” Chris said and this time it was him who squeezed his boyfriend’s hand as support “You know what? I thought we could go to Tom’s place tonight, but why don’t we do something ourselves?”

“What do you have in mind?” Hemsworth asked smiling widely “Because we should avoid the public until the interview”

“I have an idea, why don’t we go spend the night elsewhere?” He asked making Hemsworth frown at the ambiguity of the idea

“Any place in mind?” He asked

“The perfect one” He smiled making his boyfriend smile back

 

Tom Hiddleston

 

“Evans just texted me” He said returning to the kitchen where Sebastian was opening a bottle of beer to Scarlett who was sitting with her legs crossed at the kitchen counter “He said there was a change of plans and that they cannot come”

“Even better” Scarlett said before sipping her beer “That way we don’t have to walk on egg shelves… oh wait, Tom’s here. We do anyway” She mocked knowing she and Sebastian had a different kind of moral compass than Tom 

“Ha, ha” Tom said getting himself a beer from the fridge “So, what are you planning”

“I say we give the ‘Go’ on the plan we had about Emily and the pictures” Scarlet said pushing her hair out of her sight

“Yeah” Sebastian jumped high fiving Scarlett “I had totally forgotten about that plan. We need to find a nastiest joint ever fucking made and send her there”

Sebastian and Scarlett nodded at each other with a mischievous grin on their faces. Tom just stood there looking at them and rolled his eyes. He knew perfectly well that those two idiots meant well, but they were idiots nonetheless, they wanted to play with her, make her suffer for what she’s doing to their friends but they were being childish

“Why don’t we convince Hemsy to go forward with the restriction order?” Tom said like it was the obvious solution. Both of their smiles dissipated in a second, looking deeply into Tom’s eyes just like a kid would’ve when caught plotting against a sibling

“That wouldn’t be fun” Scarlett said and Sebastian nodded in agreement

“No, but it would be _effective_ ” Tom said, and now he was the one smiling

“Killjoy” Scarlett drinking from her beer once more

“Hemsy has had that bullet in the chamber for a long time now and he hasn’t use it yet” Sebastian began “What makes you think that he ever will?”

“That’s why I said he have to convince him, love” Tom replied

“Babe, you know him. He won’t do it” Sebastian said leaning in

“What if we make him _want_ to do it?” Scarlett cut in and both of them turned to look at her

“Meaning?” Tom asked

“Show Chris she’s never gonna back off before she even do anything” She said drinking the last sip of her bottle

 

Half an hour later, he caught Sebastian and Scarlett sharing a suspicious look which ended up in her rolling her eyes and standing up from the living room couch

“It’s late, I should go sweetie” She said leaning in to kiss Tom on the cheek

“What? Are you sure?” Sebastian said trying to sound impress “Oh what a shame”

 _Those two think I was born yesterday?_ He though smiling to himself

They stood at the doorway waiting till the car made a turn off the driveway

“Happy now?” Tom said as Sebastian closed the door behind them

“Not yet” Sebastian said as he pushed Tom against the kitchen counter and gave him a passionate kiss

“How did it go with your mum?” He asked nonchalantly making Sebastian stop dead in his tracks

“Why would you bring that up now?” He said frustrated and made a pause “Wait, how did you even know I talked to her?”

“I know your mood after you talk to her” Tom said proud of himself and sliding out of Sebastian’s grasp to do the dishes in the sink

Sebastian dropped his head and sighed “Did I really just kick Scarlett out so we could talk?”

“Evidently” He replied “So…?”

“Ugh. It was fine, she’s coming with Tony next week”

“Did you tell her about us?” Tom asked turning just to ask, Sebastian nodded and he resumed his work “Thanks”

Sebastian got behind him and grabbed Tom by the waist licking the back of his neck “Did I earn any special treatment for that?”

_Oh my god, can he not think about sex every single second?_

“Sebastian stop it” Tom said pushing him away with his ass “I’m thanking you for doing this”

Sebastian went around the kitchen counter and sat where Scarlett was “I told you. I wanted you to meet them and they’re excited about it” He dropped his head once more and took a deep breath “In fact, I’m the one who should be thanking you”

Tom closed the water and turned to him “What do you mean?”

“You’re the reason I’m doing this” He said with his head still facing the countertop “You made me want to do this, you made me want to introduce you to them”

Tom could see him blushing a little, it was this types of moments that made him love Sebastian even more, when he finally puts his sarcasm and snarky comments on the side and opens up with him. He didn’t get to see much of this side, but when he did, he knew Sebastian was growing

He walked around the countertop and stood right before him, making him look at him

“There he is” Tom said smiling, after that he bent and kissed Sebastian’s cheek a bunch of times, but at the last one Sebastian turned and kissed him on the lips.

It was like to opposite magnets brought together, pushing toward each other. The dark haired stood up, and got his hands on both sides of Tom’s waist while the other passed his hands around his neck for a deeper and longer kiss

“What do you say if we continue this upstairs?” Sebastian asked when they stopped for air

“I think you’ve _earned_ it”

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“Wow” Chris exclaimed looking at the suite they rented for the night “This place is awesome”

“You haven’t even seen the best part yet” Evans said walking behind him after closing the door

They decided to change it up a little, of course there was nothing special about a hotel room, but they knew they’d be happy wherever they went. So, Evans took him to a hotel one of his college friends ran. It was in Santa Monica, right in front of the beach. The place was not luxurious; on the contrary it was quite old but very well preserved and original

“I stayed here the first time I came to LA” Evans said passing an arm around Chris’ waist admiring the room in front of them “Jake –Evans’ friend- began working here part time. But it wasn’t until a few years later that I found this room and I’ve loved it ever since”

Chris knew the place was special to his boyfriend, but he didn’t see that special something just yet. Obviously he didn’t want to be rude and ask what it was. Seen his boyfriend like this meant that he had something in the sleeve, and he loved how happy and proud Evans looked

“Now, come with me” Evans said going for his hand and pulling him from it. He guided Chris to the balcony; the view was incredible but once there Evans didn’t let go of his hand and kept pulling him towards the corner of the balcony where they found a spiral stairway to the roof

Once on the roof Chris’ jaw fell open. The 360 view of the sea and the city blew his mind away, and right in the middle of the roof was a bubbling hot tub under a fabric pergola and it looked delicious

“What do you say?” Evans cocking an eye brow and pointing at the tub

“Only if we’re wearing bathing suits” Chris began pulling his sweatshirt over his head “Oh wait… we don’t have any more clothes” He smiled. Evans followed by removing his t-shirt and kicking his snickers off

Half an hour later, they sat arms wide open next to each other enjoying the water in silence, eyes shut close

“I see why you like this place so much” Chris said taking a deep breath

“Oh, no you don’t just yet” Evans said standing up completely naked and dripping water, reaching to one of the legs of the pergola. He then pulled a cord rolling the fabric open exposing the clear night sky. The stars –or at least the few they could see under the city lights- were shining above them; it changed the place entirely “Now you do”

Chris eyes widen at the view but when Evans sat back down on his previous place, Chris stopped him and pulled him by the arm to cuddle like they usually do in bed

“I love it” Chris said giving his boyfriend a small tender kiss on the forehead

“And I love you”

“More than you know” Chris made a pause, holding him tight “I thank Annie every day for booking a flight the same day Ella did mine. That led to arrive at the airport at the same time, and I thank you every day for letting me crash at your place”

“Why is that babe?” Evans asked

“Because my life would still be meaningless and empty if you hadn’t done that” Chris continued “And I love you for stilling that kiss from me at the pool that night and for not pulling away when I kissed you back. I love you for everything”

Evans went red, he was embarrassed at what Chris was saying and he knew that

“Thank you for sticking with me” Evans said pulling Chris from the neck to kiss him gently on the lips

“Always” Chris said resting his forehead on Evans’

“Really?” Evans asked innocently. Chris pulled back not giving credit to his ears “Why don’t you show me how thankful you really are?” Evans’ hand began traveling south from Chris’ neck; making shorts stops on his chest, abs, belly and… “Wow, you really _are_ grateful”

Chris smiled and stood up straddling Evans for a deep passionate kiss

“Are you going to fuck me here in the hot tub?” Chris asked slowly moving up and down rubbing their erections together

“F-fuck” Evans groaned “Yes, baby. I’m gonna fuck you right here”

Chris almost came right there just from hearing that, the mood was perfect, the location and his partner

Evans started targeting Chris’ neck and pecs while Chris pulled him closer by the back of his head. Soon after Evans pushed him to the other end side of the tub and getting in between his legs, the blond one floated, resting his head on the ledge while his boyfriend began licking his shaft from balls to head

“Oh fuck baby” Chris moaned still floating, then he felt his left testicle being sucked into his boyfriend’s mouth and gently shewed “Suck the head Chris”

Evans obliged happily and sucked the gland, so hard Chris thought it was going to pop like a zit

“God! Babe…” He moaned again when Evans began bobbing his head at the same time he was jerking him off

Evans must have noticed Chris’ respiration getting faster, he must have known he was close, because seconds before, he stood up still between Chris’ legs and reached for a massage oil that was on the ledge of the tub. Chris cursed when he stopped but smiled when he saw his boyfriend lubing himself up

“Ask me” Evans demanded as he aligned himself to the tight ring of muscles but without pushing in

“Oh, come on babe!” Chris complained “I need you”

“Not if you’re not polite” Evans smiled cockily

“Are you going to make me beg you to fuck me?”

“That’s right babe, beg me”

Chris rolled his eyes but gave in anyway; he loved getting torture as foreplay

“Please babe, fuck me. Fuck me hard” He said making his boyfriend smile his biggest smile

Evans didn’t answer, he just pushed his dick in completely, in one deep thrust

“Holy shit Chris!” Chris yelled with his eyes on the back of his head

“Sorry babe, I couldn’t resist” Evans chuckled

Even though Evans pushed in abruptly he set a slow deep pace, enjoying the tightness around his dick while driving his boyfriend crazy. Each thrust came with a moan from both of them, and the sight of Evans muscles popping out made Chris feel so much hornier

Evans was holding Chris from the back of his knees providing himself with and unparalleled view too, of Chris’ tense body and face reactions. But then he found something that made his mouth turn into water… Chris’ pointy nipples jumping back and forward with each hard thrust

He licked his lips and then leaned forward to take the right one in his mouth, sucking it and biting it, making his boyfriend hiss in pleasurable pain. When he switched to the other one –still thrusting in and out- Chris grasped his hair and pushed him even further into his pec for better suction, biting the nipple at the same time he swirled his tongue around the tip

“Oh fuck baby… fuck!” Chris yelled

Suddenly Evans decided he’s had enough fun torturing his boyfriend, so he kneeled back up and thrusted hard one last time

Chris knew what this meant so he passed both legs around Evans’ waist pushing him even closer.

“Go hard baby” Chris requested

Evans nodded and took in a deep breath. After that all Chris saw were stars, and not the ones in the sky above them but the ones Evans made him see when he started stabbing his spot relentlessly

It only took half a dozen thrusts before Chris came untouched yelling and screaming bloody murder from the pleasure, shooting cum like a water gun all over his abs and jaw. Evans smiled widely for a second before the image before him became too much for him to take in

“I’m gonna cum” Evans warned “Oh shit, I’m cumming. I’m cumming!!”

“Oh fuck baby” Chris yelled squeezing Evans’ forearm “I can feel it. I can feel your cum inside me”

“Holy shit babe” Evans said panting and dropping on top of Chris “That. Was. In-fucking-credible”

“It always is” Chris said hugging his boyfriend tightly


	24. Chapter XXII (Assumptions)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you had a happy holidays!
> 
> I'm really sorry for this delay, but Christmas got me a little bussy as you can imagine
> 
> This chapter has some real emotional struggles... and it opens the window for Phase C.
> 
> It also is a very long one!
> 
> PS. Due to the length and depth of the upcoming last few chapters it might take me a little longer than usual but I promise I'll try my best to publish the next one within the next two weeks, so please dont hold it against me :)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chapter XXII

 

Chris Evans

 

He was sitting on the couch at the Studios’ lobby waiting on Hemsworth to finish dressing up. His boyfriend had to repeat an entire scene from scratch while everyone else waited for the Russo brothers to let them leave. Afterwards Hemsworth had to run to Dress & Make-Up to take his wig off, which usually took some time

He said goodbye to his friends as they walked out of the studio for the weekend. This past two weeks have been exhaustive, the directors were having a lot of setbacks coming from upstairs, and that made them redo a series of scenes and some scripts were remade; They all knew the directors were frustrated but very professionals about the way they conducted the shooting, nonetheless the crew was tired and wanted to run out the door as soon as they could

Then he turned to look at Annie pacing around the elevator’s hall talking on the phone. After she hung up she walked straight to Chris who was now standing waiting on her

“I just talked to Joe’s secretary” She began, throwing her phone inside her parachute-like purse “She said that Joe was on his way down and that we needed to wait for him”

Chris swallowed hard, obviously nervous. He was sure it had something to do with the interview they did earlier that week which they all thought went perfectly well, even more than any of them would’ve expected

Ellen was as charming on the real live as she was on the show. She congratulated them backstage and again on the show she was fair with her questions and didn’t step off her boundaries.

The thing that was bothering Annie from the moment both Chrises decided to grant the interview to Ellen DeGeneres was that it was more of a talk show and less of a news media per se, and she was worried that the show would miss the sole purpose and replace it with fun games and jokes. But Chris kept telling her that if they spoke to her clearly from the beginning she would understand and she did just that

Now they needed to wait for the verdict from upstairs, and that got on their nerves more than words could describe

“Did she say any…” Chris began asking but trailed off as he saw a blond woman entering the lobby and walking straight to the reception. A river of emotions flooded to his brain, he’s reached the point where only seeing that woman from afar could make his blood boil on the spot. He wanted to yell at her, he wanted to confront her, he wanted to ignore her, to hide he wanted a lot of things but he got no time to think on any of his options before their gazes met

“Chris” Emily said like she wanted to smile but actually managed to contain it. She approached him but Annie stood right in between them with a death stare that actually made her stop in her tracks “Chris, I didn’t come here to fight, and I certainly didn’t expect you to see me here”

“This is where he works” Annie said gazing her from feet to head, like she was measuring her for the coroner’s black plastic bag “I know you’re not the sharpest tool in the shed but surely you could’ve imagine he would be here”

“Listen” Emily sighed, her face showing surrender and a certain need to be heard that caught Chris’ attention “Please, Chris I need to talk to you” Then he turned to look down at Annie since Emily was at least one and a half heads taller that her “Privately”

Chris stepped forward with his hands folded in his chest and gave Annie a quick nod. The short assistant nodded back and walked towards the elevators’ hall but kept turning back to look at them in case Chris needed her to pull the extensions off of Emily’s scalp

“What do you want?” Chris asked bluntly

She sighed again looking at the floor before speaking “I wanted to apologize to you and to tell you that I’ve fired Ella as my assistant”

Chris nodded but his face was still rigid “And what are you exactly apologizing for? For trying to sabotage my relationship with Chris? For buying the house we’re living in? Or for whatever plot you were planning by hiring Ella as your assistant?”

Emily actually looked ashamed; she even had trouble looking at Chris in the eyes

“I’m sorry” She said with glassy eyes “When Chris confronted us last time I realized it was not worth risking everything for a little vendetta”

Chris didn’t know what to say or what to do; he was starting to actually feel sorry for her.

When those two were dating things went as smooth as it could get, she was very dominant and he didn’t want to argue most of the time, perfect fit… at least for her. But he knew then and he knows now that Emily is not a bad person, if she were, he wouldn’t even have dated her. And at the end of the day he did care for her, deeply.

He knew that asking her to marry him was a mistake, that they weren’t ready for such commitment and when she turned him down it made him open his eyes and realize that sadly, she was not meant for him. But in any case, this didn’t mean that he didn’t love her

“I truly am sorry Christopher” She said with a little sniff. She pulled her nose trying to compose herself and cleaned a rolling tear streaming down her cheek “I don’t care if you believe me or not, but I needed to say it anyway”

Even after all this time, and all this drama, he hated seeing her cry. Towards the end of their relationship he learned that sometimes she used to pull stunts like this and cried just to get her way. When he found out about it, he actually found it funny, but at the end he was tired of that stunt and nevertheless he gave in granting whatever the hell she wanted at the moment

Chris was fighting an urge to hug her amicably, just for support because deep down he knew she wasn’t that bad and that all of what’s transpired between them was just a jealousy strike gone bad

The urge won. Chris slowly pulled her into a hug and ran his hands on her shoulder while she buried her face in his neck sniffing and holding a cry.

“It’s okay Ems” Chris said trying not to make eye contact with Annie because he knew she would disapprove this completely

“Thank you Christopher” She said pulling back slowly and wiping her cheeks with the back of her hands carefully not to spread her make-up “I really appreciate it” She finished honestly

He turned as he heard footsteps coming his way and saw Joe walking next to a not so happy Annie

“I wanted you to know” She said composing herself “I was invited to Liam Hemsworth’s party tonight. I won’t go if you don’t want me to”

Chris turned to see that Annie was distracting Joe while he wrapped it up with Emily. She was loyal to her core

“Don’t worry about it, go if you want to” He said rubbing her arm then, that same hand traveled to her cheek and wiped another tear that was rolling down to her jaw. She nodded and started to leave but stopped to say one more thing, and Chris knew immediately what she was going to ask “I’ll talk to him”

She nodded with a shy smile and walked back to the reception while Annie and Joe walked over to him

“Hey Joe” He said shaking his hand and noticed Annie staring at him with disapproval all over her face

They all heard loud, heavy footstep walking their way and turned to see a rather expressionless Hemsworth

“Hey ba…” Chris began saying but Hemsworth went straight to shake Joe’s hand

“Good you’re both here” Joe said smiling widely “I just came from a meeting… ‘the’ meeting if you know what I mean” then he made an unnecessarily long pause

They all nodded without even noticing they were all leaning in invading Joe’s personal space due to the uncertainty of the outcome

“They loved it” Joe finally said with a chuckle. They all sighed in relief for the first time in a minute “They wanted me to congratulate you on your choice and for the answers you gave. They were precise and satisfactory”

Chris was smiling widely, but his gaze turned to his boyfriend standing next to him and he was just… looking at Joe, barely with a smile on his face. He reached for Chris’ shoulder but the taller one didn’t even react to the touch

Chris frowned but he was too relieved with the news to inquire on the subject at the moment

“Thank you very much Joe” Hemsworth said with a still rigid face “I know you and your brother have done a lot to help us”

“Nonsense” Joe blushed with a smile “That was all you” He pointed at both of them

After that they went back to talk about a work schedule and soon after Joe bid them goodbye and left. Annie who was containing herself from jumping on one leg and screaming at the same time ran her palm over Chris’ forearm so fast and hard he felt a burning feeling from the friction

“That’s one less thing to worry about” Hemsworth said turning to Chris. This time there was a hint in his face, there were signs of hurt in it and Chris worried immediately about it

“Babe what is it? What’s wrong?” Chris asked staring at his eyes

Hemsworth shook his head like trying to get rid of a mind spell and gave him a shy smile. But Chris still thought there was something wrong with him

“Nothing is wrong” Hemsworth said giving him the same shy smile. But Chris still knew something had happened

 

Tom Hiddleston

 

The flowers in his hand had such a powerful smell being so close to his nose that it made him want to sneeze a couple times on his way up to Sebastian’s loft

He decided to confront himself admitting that he was dead nervous while he waited for the elevator to arrive. This sudden strike of self-awareness hit him at the worse time possible, now, on his way to meet his boyfriend’s parents

He’s done this a couple times along his life, but this was the first time in a very long time… and yet that’s not what has him on the edge this afternoon, what does is that he’s never had a male significant other, and now he was about to meet his parents.

 _Are they going to like me? Am I the first boyfriend Sebastian introduces to his parents? Has somebody ever done this before me?_ The intrigue was killing him but then he remembered one time his father gave him an advice –and for him it was the best advice somebody could ever give-, the ‘Car Jack’

He remembered being seated at the kitchen table when he was probably about eleven years old. He had had troubles with some kids that morning, he was reading a book in the park while every other kid in the block were playing around and running and Tom became the target of the street’s bullies. Being called a nerd and a retard was completely new for him at the time but that didn’t make it any easier.

His father had heard of the incident and sat Tom down at the kitchen table while making a fresh pot of tea, and not even looking at him he started talking: _Have I ever told you the Car Jack story Thomas?._ And an eleven year old Tom shook his head gazing at the floor. _There was this man._ He began saying opening the gas to the stove and lit it up. _Driving his car in the middle of nowhere, when he felt a flat tire, he gets down, checks it out and glances at a house about one mile away. He begins walking towards said house, and on his way he starts wondering ‘What if no one’s home?’, ‘And if there is somebody, would they have a jack?’, And as he closes to the house his mind kept on going, ‘If they have a jack, would they let me borrow it?’, ‘Or are they going to charge me for it?’._ The kettle starts whistling and his father places two cups on the table in front of Tom, going back to the stove to get the now hot water, and resumes ‘ _And if they do charge for the jack me how much will it be?’, ’20?, 50?, 100? 200 pounds?’_ he returns to the table slowly now looking into his boy’s eyes. _When he finally gets to the house, he knocks on the door angrily and when they open up the man yells at them ‘Keep your bloody jack and go to hell’._

His father sat down on the adjacent chair and askes. _Do you know why I’m telling you this Thomas?_ Tom shook his head one more time but looked at his father who gave him a warm look. _Never assume. Those kids do not know you at all, not like I do, so don’t ever become one of them…_

 _Never assume_. His father’s words echoed in his mind as the pressed the floor number in the elevator. “Never assume” He repeated out loud

“Hey Tommy!” Sebastian yelled as he opened the door and saw him standing at the doorway “Come on in”

“Hey lo…” Tom began saying but got scared at the last second. Sebastian looked at him and chuckled

“It’s okay” He said running a hand on his back “You can call me _love_ in front of them”

He was already doing his best not to show any signs of nervousness, and was petrified that the flowers in his hand could began shaking any moment now

“Tommy…” Sebastian said raising a hand and pointing at the two people walking into the living room “I’d like you to meet my mom Elena, and my dad Tony”

The glow in Sebastian’s face was something that made his heart grow warm inside his chest. He’s seen Sebastian happy but there was something about his family that pushed the boundaries of his happiness even further

Elena opened her arms from certain distance and walked to Tom hugging him once he was close enough

“It is so nice to meet you Thomas” She said with an extremely heavy Romanian accent “Sebastian has told me wonders about you”

He didn’t move, but he could see his boyfriend blushing on the corner of his eye. Then Tony became to stand next to his wife and offered him a firm handshake with a wide smile

“Charmed to meet you both” Tom said smiling nervously and looked down shyly, doing so, he noticed the flowers still in his hand “These are for you” and then offered them to Elena who blushed as well

“Thank you Thomas” She said burying her face in the bouquet smelling them “They’re beautiful”

“Thank you Thomas” Tony repeated after his wife

“Please, Tom is fine” Tom said trying to sound more casual to them

“Don’t bother” Sebastian said rolling his eyes “She’s gonna call you Thomas anyway”

“It’s just that Thomas is such a beautiful name” She said charmed “It would be a shame to cut it”

Tom giggled blushing one more time “As you wish” he replied

“Come, mama made us dinner” Sebastian said pointing at the dinner table “You’re gonna love it”

“I’m sure I will” Tom said following Sebastian while Elena hooked her arm in Tom’s and drove him to the table

 _I’m sure I will._ He repeated in his mind

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“We still have a few hours before we have to leave to your brother’s party” Evans said walking into the house and placing the keys on the bowl at the entrance “Are you hungry babe?”

“No thank you” Chris said and walked passed him towards the family room

He saw Evans rooted to the floor as he passed by him and knew that the inquisition was coming now that they were finally alone. After that he heard footsteps closing in until he saw his boyfriend standing next to him while he dropped himself on the couch

“Babe, what’s going on?” He asked looking down at him “You’ve barely looked at me since we left the studios”

Chris turned to look up at him and their gazes met, indeed, for the first time since earlier at work

He just looked at him with a frown, he knew sooner or later Evans would figure out the reason his mood was the way it was… it took him some time; they just looked at each other until Evans’ eyes widen and tilted his head back with a click of his tongue

“You saw me talking with Emily, didn’t you?” He asked still rooted to the floor

There was no response from Chris who looked away towards the window

Chris was angry, to say the least. Seen Evans with Emily sparked a barrel filled with gunpowder inside his chest. _After all she’s done?_ He thought

“Babe” Evans began, sitting on the armrest next to Chris “She was telling me that she fired Ella. That she was sorry and that she would let this whole thing alone”

“And you believed her?” Chris asked but sounded almost like a bark

Evans sighed deeply rubbing his hand on Chris’ shoulder tenderly

“I do believe her, yeah” He finally said intensifying the rub

“After all she’s done?” Chris snorted and moved away from Evans’ grasp switching to the opposite side of the couch “After all your history?”

Evans looked at him carefully, deeply and frowning, like something didn’t add up

“ _Our_ history?” Evans repeated sliding from the armrest down onto the cushion “Babe, is that really the reason you’re angry? Because I believed her?”

Chris snorted again. _I don’t believe this, and he dares to ask if that is what’s bothering me. OF COURSE IT IS._ He thought. _What else if not?_

“Is it?” Evans asked cocking his eyebrows

Chris remained still and quiet, turning his gaze back to the window

“How could you hug _her_?” Chris blurted out, finally revealing to both Evans and himself what was really bothering him so much… he didn’t want to look weak or even worse… jealous. So he kept looking out to the afternoon glare that filled the room

“Ah! There it is” Evans said chuckling but Chris didn’t find it the least funny “Come on babe” Evans slide close to him and pushed him gently with his shoulder “Please don’t tell me you’re jealous”

Chris finally turned to look at him, his face still expressionless

“Oh my god. You _are_ jealous” Evans realized and couldn’t hold the smile growing in his face

“It’s not funny Chris” Chris said still mad but Evans was now laughing out loud next to him

“I never took you for a jealous man”

“Well I’m not” Chris began still serious “But since it’s Emily we’re talking about… I mean, you almost married her”

He regretted saying that as soon as the words left his mouth and he could appreciate the change in Evans’ face when the words sank in… it was a low punch

“Chris?” Evans muttered impressed

Chris dropped his head in his hands “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that”

Evans was looking at him sharply, like he was scanning him

“Chris” Chris said sliding a little closer to Evans “I’m sorry. Okay?”

“Don’t be” Evans said rearranging himself on the couch to receive Chris next to him “I know how you feel about her. I’m the one who should be sorry”

Chris looked at him in the eyes analyzing him. They’ve had fights before, better said, arguments. But jealousy was never the reason for any of them.

“It’s just that there’s something about Emily…” Chris began “You two share a past, and it wasn’t just a fling, you almost married her”

Evans nodded, understanding what he was saying

“I think that’s part of the reason why I can’t stand her” Chris kept explaining “Why I’ve being so crude with her. Sometimes I feel like I cannot compete with what you two once had”

Evans sighed, going back to run his hand on Chris’ back

“I get it” He said

“No. You don’t” Chris interrupted “Seeing you hugging her, running your fingers on her cheek so… tenderly… It made me feel like I might have been a mistake; that you should be with her but you’re trapped with me”

Evans couldn’t hold it and chuckled. Chris turned to look at him frowning

“I’m not trapped babe” Evans said and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek, twice “On the contrary, I feel freer than ever” He smiled so wide Chris couldn’t resist and smiled back

They shared a moment looking at each other in the eye, Evans sight flushed a little with remorse

“I’m not gonna lie babe” Evans continued “We do share a past together, we had a life before we met” He reached for Chris’ hand that was resting on his knee “But that’s what define us, don’t you think? Having a past is what’s made us who we are now, and what led us to be where we are… and that’s here, sitting next to you, holding your hand and kissing you goodnight every single day”

Chris took a deep breath, while Evans stood up with a smile and offered him a hand

“Where are we going?” He asked being pulled by Evans as soon as he grabbed it

“To prove it to you” Evans said smiling, leading them towards the stairs

 _I’m the one who’s going to prove something._ He thought

 

Chris Evans

 

Upstairs, Hemsworth pushed Chris into the open door, pinning him against it while devouring his mouth. On the other hand the shorter one was already panting at the delightful rawness of the kisses

“Did she ever kiss you like this?” Hemsworth asked between kisses, leaving a trail through his jaw, cheek and going down to his neck

Taken aback with that comment, Chris’ mind wondered how deeply seeing him hugging Emily had affected his boyfriend

Hemsworth has never been the jealous type, we know that, but he might have been holding some grudge ever since he met Emily. He felt both concerned and turned on by the sudden strike of said emotion

“N-no” Chris muttered failing to holding a thin smile “She never did”

Hemsworth stretched the collar of Chris’ t-shirt exposing his shoulder bare and drawing a huge groan from Chris when he buried his teeth on his flesh with a huge bite

“Chris” Chris panted, eyes closed but hands roaming around the other one’s body, feeling every inch of the muscles as he could

Hemsworth backed away enough for him to pull his t-shirt over his head and crashed their lips together again as he unbuckled his own pants

Hemsworth eyes were absent and present at the same time; he was in co-pilot mode, or better yet, animal mode. _He knows me so well._ Evans thought, Hemsworth was fulfilling all his desires, biting, nibbling, licking and sucking all the right places

“Chris” Chris panted again as Hemsworth pushed him onto the bed, dropping himself on top of him, now bare chested and rubbing their crutches against the other’s “Oh my god”

“Did she ever make you feel like this?” Hemsworth asked standing back on his knees and opening Chris’ pants with such strength he though he had teared them apart. He wanted to pull Hemsworth for a kiss but the other one leaned down to nibble on his right nipple with ferocity

When there was no answer coming from Chris, Hemsworth bit on it harder making him groan in pleasure “Fuck, Chris”

“Answer me” Hemsworth demanded

“No. Never” Chris said bluntly. He cursed Hemsworth for this strike of roughness, and right after he cursed himself for enjoying every single second of it “I ought to make you jealous more often, babe”

Hemsworth stood back on his knees immediately looking down at him

“You’re going to regret that… _babe_ ” He hissed back

“Is that a promise?” Chris asked playfully

“You bet” He responded seriously

Chris couldn’t help but to giggle, he was having the best time. Although he knew perfectly well he was going to be sore for a day or two.

They’ve played rough countless times before and in his experience and by the look of his red, sensitive skin all over his chest, shoulders and abdomen, small bruises were in order. He also knew that the following day was going to be ‘Spoil Evans’ Day’ because he knew remorse was going to eat Hemsworth up… and later on towards the end of the day he was going to be the one pining Hemsworth into the mattress fucking him senseless

So there was no down side to _any_ of the rough sex they sometimes have

He opened his eyes and looked down when he heard Hemsworth sucking on his own fingers as he was now lying between his legs

_Oh god, here we go_

“Here we go” Hemsworth said placing a hand on the back of Chris’ thigh lifting the leg up and resting it over his shoulder and back, exposing his pink hole beautifully

In one steady push, Hemsworth breached the rim of flesh drawing a loud gasp from Chris. He went back to closing his eyes when his boyfriend took him in his mouth, developing a rhythm at the same time his finger went deep inside him

Moaning and pulling from Hemsworth’s hair, Chris was having a really hard time holding himself from coming squeezing his shoulder with his free hand to warn him to slow down

Hemsworth’s finger never stopped; on the contrary, he added another one and began scissoring him

“Babe” Chris warned him but there was no change

He was feeling the warm sensation building up in his lower belly, expanding and sending waves of electricity throughout his body. Then he made a huge mistake, he opened his eyes and looked down at his boyfriend who was staring at him while he gave a long wet lick along the side of his cock followed by a couple slaps he gave his tongue with his hard shaft. All of this while Hemsworth’s fingers were jumping and stretching the walls of his rectum

 _Holy mother of god._ He thought squeezing his boyfriend’s shoulder as hard as he could

“I don’t wanna cum just yet” He warned but Hemsworth kept doing his job dutifully “Babe, I’m coming!”

With one hand fisting the sheets and the other one instinctively holding Hemsworth steady, he rose his hips he came hard, shooting his seed deep inside his boyfriend’s throat

Hemsworth choked, drooling while his eyes became watery

Chris’ body still stiff from the orgasm didn’t get a chance to recover when he felt his boyfriend’s hand reach his hips and lifted him to roll him over onto his belly

“Aren’t we done yet?” Chris asked knowing perfectly well they weren’t

Hemsworth snorted “You wish” he said as he parted his ass cheeks and buried his face in it

“Jesus, Chris” Chris yelped as he felt his hole being bitten and sucked on

This didn’t last long, for Hemsworth himself must have been too excited as well.

After feeling more than ready, he heard Hemsworth spat on his hand and soon after he gave a quick lick to the hole once more and positioned himself

“Are you okay?” Hemsworth asked tenderly yet serious

Even though Hemsworth was jealous, and completely driven by said emotion, he stopped to make sure he wasn’t being too rough on him. This was the type of concern and gentleness that melted Chris’ heart every single time

Chris turned his upper half, made eye contact with his boyfriend and gave him a firm nod

After this he felt Hemsworth push in inch by inch, slowly but steady making Chris bite into the pillow in front of his face and fist the linens

Once he reached the hilt, Hemsworth leaned in and bit Chris’ left shoulder, making him hiss in pain

“You feel so good, babe” Hemsworth said behind his ear “So bloody tight”

“Mmm” Chris moaned as he felt his boyfriend withdrawn himself, and once again when he ramped back in forcefully “Please babe, more” He plead

“Did she ever make you beg for more?” The taller one asked as he rubbed his hands on the other one’s lower back

Chris was loving this, he was loving the feeling of having Hemsworth being jealous, protective, possessive.

 _He’s mine_. He thought

Once again, he turned his upper half to look into his boyfriend’s eyes and once their gazes met he said “I’m yours, Chris. Only yours”

At this, Hemsworth groaned and thrusted deeply into Chris again filling the room with loud breaths and slapping noises

Chris was entirely sure that Hemsworth was enjoying this as much as he was, that even through that stern, serious face he was having the best time

And he was right

Hemsworth lowered himself and started kissing, tenderly, both his shoulders making a stop next to his ear

“You _are_ mine, babe. And no other’s” He whispered with a deep, sexual voice while he kept thrusting in and out

Chris was hard again, and his dick was begging to for attention. This was just too much, he, believe it or not, was craving to climax again

“Babe, I need to cum again” He begged the taller one

Hemsworth pulled Chris up into his hands and knees allowing him to reach for his member. But he had other plans. When Chris was about to touch himself, Hemsworth pulled out. Then he backed away standing on the floor in front of the bed, he reached for Chris and pulled him back. He made Chris kneel on the edge of the bed with his back to Hemsworth, and made him spread his legs as wide as he could

Then, the taller one entered Chris once again, his right arm passed under Chris’ arm pit and across his chest, pulling him back until they were chest to back. Once he began pounding forcefully again, Hemsworth’s free hand reached Chris’ hard neglected dick, and mercilessly began to jerk him off at the same rhythm he penetrated him

“Fuck babe!” Chris yelled “I’m gonna cum soon” he said as he ran his hand on his own chest and abs

“Cum with me Chris” Hemsworth granted “Cum with me”

It only took a few more strokes before Chris was cumming again all over the bed, by the hand –literally- of Hemsworth

Seeing this drove Hemsworth over the edge, giving a few more erratic thrusts and filling Chris deep with his own seed

“Oh shit” Chris said, dropping himself on the bed as soon as Hemsworth let go of him, but still on his knees and with him still inside his ass

Hemsworth was panting too, gasping uncontrollably for air. He pulled out and crawled to his side of the bed. Chris followed immediately

Once they were each on their sides, looking at each other Hemsworth ran the back of his hand on Chris’ cheek, caressing him gently

“Are you okay?” He asked concerned “Was I too rough?”

Chris couldn’t help but to chuckle a bit and shook his head “You were fine, babe. Awesome actually”

Hemsworth smiled quickly and then focused his sight on the window behind Chris. Chris looked at him, his expression was still serious; he would’ve thought by now the other one would be more lifelike, but he was sure something was still on his mind

“What is it babe?” Chris asked, Hemsworth still looking behind him “You can tell me”

At this, Hemsworth’s eyes met his but his face still rigid

The last sunbeams of the day that entered the room hit Hemsworth right in the face. His blue eyes looking almost silver seemed like they were trying to explain something hidden deep inside

Hemsworth remained quiet, still looking straight into Chris’. He wanted to say something, but he’s having trouble putting the words together

_What is it Chris? What’s on your mind?_

“Have you ever felt the need to go back to her?” Hemsworth finally asked

The question took him by surprise. He wanted to respond immediately but he was still processing the question

“What do you mean?” He asked. Their faces were close but he felt a huge gap between them

“Have you ever had second thoughts about us?” Hemsworth rephrased

Chris took a moment to think about what was going on in Hemsworth’s mind. He knew ever since Hemsworth found out he almost married Emily things changed inside him. He knew he had a hard time processing it…

_I thought this was already buried_

Well, apparently it wasn’t. The effect it had on Hemsworth was deeper than he ever would’ve guessed, and now, he realizes that Hemsworth has probably been pretending to be ‘okay’ with an unresolved issue. He’s probably been more troubled than he had led on… and that makes him feel like shit, not realizing the problem was bigger that he had thought and leaving him alone to confront it

Obviously Chris knew Hemsworth wasn’t fond of Emily, but he always assumed it was because she was after them, but apparently there’s more to that

“How long have you had this question for?” He said moving his hand to caress his cheek but Hemsworth was still rigid, looking at him like his senses were numb, like he was catatonic and then slowly closed his eyes like he was disappointed with the answer

“Look at me Chris” Chris ordered, he needed to pull Hemsworth out of this train of thoughts. The other one opened his eyes lazily “I have never thought about leaving you, on the contrary, I’ve been scared to death to lose you”

Hemsworth moved his gaze from Chris’ eyes to out the window behind Chris once again

Chris couldn’t help but to feel a little panic. He’s never seen his boyfriend so insecure, and it was scary

“Are you happy with me?” Hemsworth finally spoke “Do I make you happy?” He rephrase again

“More than I’ve ever been” Chris blurted, he was not thinking what to say anymore, he let his heart speak instead of his brain “No one’s ever made me happier. But please, Chris, please… you need to let this whole Emily thing go away”

He sighed, frustrated that Hemsworth was still not looking at him in the eye, so he grabbed both sides of his face and shook it gently to get his attention, which he did

“Are you listening to me?” He whispered “I’m with you, not with her. I love _you_. Okay?”

Hemsworth blinked and the shadow of a smile appeared on his lips

_Oh thank god!_

“Okay?” He repeated, he needed to hear Hemsworth say it

“Okay” Hemsworth said

“Promise me you’ll talk to me when these things happen” He demanded sternly “Promise me you won’t bottle things up”

“I promise” Hemsworth said. Chris smiled, still concerned a bit and leaned to kiss the man of his life “I’m sorry if I freaked you out, but sometimes, my emotions get the best of me”

 _That’s part of the reason I love you._ Chris thought feeling a bit sore but ecstatic at the same time

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

The warm water from the shower was rinsing his scalp as the shampoo cleared rolling down his body. He ran his palm over his eyes, while anchoring himself with his free hand on the wall in front of him. He’s spent the last five minutes reviewing the events of the last hour, wondering and meditating

 _What the bloody hell got into me?_ He thought. He’s being a little rough with Evans before, but there was something different this time. He had enjoyed himself, of course he did, but his mind was absent. He felt like he needed to prove something, make a point about…

_I’m his… he knows that right? He knows I love him wholeheartedly doesn’t he? Do I love him more than he loves me?_

Where the hell were all of this insecurities coming from? He’s seen both man and woman openly hitting with Evans before, there was always a handsy fan, or a cocky and bold staff member… but it usually made Chris laugh, looking at Evans shaking them off or avoiding them; but the most amusing part was... they couldn’t have him

Something pierced through his chest like a harpoon when he saw Evans hugging Emily like that, like he’s used to hug him. The sight of them together made him think back when Evans told him all about their break-up. _It was a silly reason._ He thought. Any other couple could’ve worked it out and get back together… _But along came me_

_Could have they worked things through hadn’t I come along into his life? It’s obvious that Emily wanted to… she wanted him back…_

A knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts and turned to look at the door “Yeah” He said

Evans cracked the door open enough for his head to pop into the bathroom “Babe, you’ve been there a while. We’re gonna be late for your brother’s party”

Chris straightened up and shut off the water “I’ll be out in a second” He said reaching for the towel hanging on the wall

He saw Evan look at him with a concerned expression but nodded and closed the door behind him

_Keep it together Christopher. You’re freaking him out_

In the next following minutes he brushed his teeth, dried and combed his now too long hair and applied deodorant. He walked out into the room and saw Evans sitting on the bed tying his shoe laces, looking up to see him

“You okay?” He asked

“Yeah, of course” Chris lied

Probably around an hour later they were arriving at the beach lounge where Liam decided to throw the party.

“I should ask Scarlett for some make-up before somebody sees this” Evans said looking in the mirror of the front seat of Chris’ new SUV

Chris turned to look at him right before the ballet walked around the car to open the door for him. Evans had a forming bruise just above where the neck meets the shoulder

_Idiot… idiot son of a bitch… you hurt him_

“Babe I’m so, very sorry” Chris apologized again “I got carried away”

Evans, who didn’t say the comment as a reproach turned impressed and chuckled

“Babe, I had an awesome time” He said holding his hand “And if you apologize one more time about it, you’re gonna regret it tomorrow”

 They entered the lounge holding hands, meeting and greeting the people as they walked through, most of them actors or crew staff and most of them way younger than them

“I feel like the father who won’t leave his son alone” Chris said looking around

“If that’s how you feel imagine me, I’m older than you” Evans said giggling

Far in the distance, right next to the stage Chris recognized his brother Liam doing shots with Miley next to him doing the same

_That girl is trouble_

When he was about to walk to him, he felt his boyfriend rooted to the ground not budging. Turning to look at him, he saw that he was looking at someone or something from afar as well

“What is it Chris?” Chris asked trying to follow his gaze unsuccessfully

“Babe” Evans said turning to face him and closing the gap between them “Please don’t be mad”

_I won’t… I promised I would not freak you out anymore_

“I promised Emily that I would tell you she was coming to the party” He said and shook his head like he was angry at himself “I totally forgot to ask you. I’m sorry”

Chris sighed but remained calm

“Are you okay with it?” The shorter one asked biting his lip “She asked me if it was okay with us and that she wouldn’t come if we weren’t”

Chris made a pause and then asked “Is she here already?”

Evans nodded and discreetly pointed him in her direction. She was wearing a white plain dress, talking with some extremely tall, bold guy who clearly seemed to be hitting on her

“So?” Evans asked drawing his attention back to him

“It’s fine Chris” He said forcing himself to smile his most genuine smile “If you’re okay with her, then so will I”

Evans countenance changed positively and gave Chris a quick peck on the lips

“Come on, let’s go see your brother” He said pulling Chris towards the right direction

“Hey you nitwit” Liam yelled as soon as he saw Chris walking by and half hugged him “It’s been a while hasn’t it?”

“I wonder who’s to blame for that you turd” Chris said smiling and embracing his brother even more

 “Oh come on!” Liam said pouring more tequila into four more shots “I’ve been busy, mate. You know that, yeah?”

Chris chuckled bitterly and nodded just to drop the subject “You remember Chris, yes? He said standing away so Evans could shake his brother’s hand

“Of course I do” Liam said ignoring Evans hand and going for a hug instead

 _He’s already drunk._ He thought

Chris noted Miley standing silently behind Liam waiting to be noticed

“Miley, dear. How are you?” Chris greeted her with two kisses

“I’m fine, thank you” She said with her deep, hoarse voice. Chris knew she was a little… chaos… but she was always polite around Chris nevertheless

“I want you to meet Chris, my boyfriend” He said standing back once more “Chris, this is Miley”. They shook hands and Liam cheered afterwards offering one tequila shot to each

“I thought you were on tour, Miley” Chris asked remembering the conversation he had with his brother a few weeks ago”

“I was” She said trying to sound sweet “But it turns out I managed to change the concert here in LA that was supposed to be in two weeks, for today”

Chris saw Liam’s disappointed face and decided to ignore it. He also remembered that he Liam was supposed to bring his ‘sidechick’ to the party since Miley was going to be out of town

Both Chrises, Miley and Liam clank their shots, wished Liam a happy birthday and drank up

Liam kept offering both Chrises more shots, and after the third, Chris refused since he was driving but encouraged Evans to take them and have a good time

Later on, the sun set and the lounge was lighted by torches and a bonfire in the middle of the place. Music was rumbling louder as the night passed.

Chris had to admit that despite everything he was having a good time, and loved seeing Evans drinking and dancing; talking to some friends they ran into. He even loved the face he made when Jennifer Lawrence came up to say hello to Chris and started running her hands all over Chris’ body

“Liam told me she has a little crush on you” Evans whispered him after she had momentarily left to get herself a drink

“Yeah, but she’s adorable” Chris said smiling back at him

“You knew?” Evans asked going a little serious

“Chris, I might be oblivious with some stuff, but the girl doesn’t pass on a chance to feel me up every time she can” Chris admitted drinking his coke

Jennifer is indeed adorable. She’s always been so nice to him, and for what he hears, to everyone else too. She is clumsy, awkward and sometimes a little annoying but she is a sweetheart

After what it seemed to be like a long time, Tom, Sebastian and Scarlett arrived at the party and joining them soon after they wished Liam a happy birthday themselves

“Hey!” Evans yelled. Chris couldn’t help but to giggle, he knew Evans was getting tipsy “You came!”

Evans giggled at his own last comment, like he was saying ‘Pun Intended’

Scarlett and Tom turned to look at Chris frowning but smiling at the tipsy Evans. Sebastian on the other hand was already laughing his ass off talking and joking with him

_Oh Sebastian…_

It didn’t take long before Sebastian was trying to catch up with Evans, those two were having the best time, half hugging looking at the DJ and jumping rhythmically at the music. Tom approached Chris in order to start a conversation and Scarlett joined them. Normally she would join Sebastian and Evans, but tonight she appeared to be more into a nice chat

“Annie told me about Emily” Scarlett told him before drinking from her cocktail “What do you think?”

Tom too, was interested in knowing Chris’ verdict as well

“Well, Chris believes her” He said looking at his boyfriend laughing to something Sebastian just said “And I trust him”

“Do you think it’s that easy?” Tom intervened “That she’s suddenly going to be nice to you?”

Chris thought about it for a moment and then said “She knows what would happen if she doesn’t. I think she realized what’s in stake”

Tom and Scarlett looked at each other like debating internally whether Chris might be right or not

Right after that, Chris’ face filled with remorse, thinking on the events earlier that afternoon and it must have been too obvious since Scarlett and Tom looked at each other, this time with concern

“What is it, Chris?” Tom asked drawing Chris from his daze. Chris looked like he needed to talk to someone, and he did

He wanted to talk to Liam earlier but he was way too drunk for a serious conversation at this point. So when Tom asked, he pulled them over to a corner next to the restrooms both of them looking even more concerned that before

“Chris?” Scarlett asked

“I- I think I-“ Chris began, struggling to find the right words “I saw Chris… talking to Emily this afternoon and when he hugged her I felt something… pierce through my… I felt horrible”

He made a pause before resuming “When we had sex… I think I was too rough” He whispered “He has bruises… I- I hurt him”

“Wait” Scarlett intervened “He hugged her?” Chris nodded painfully

“Well, that doesn’t mean anything” Tom said “I mean, they almost…” He trailed off when he saw Chris hissing at the implication “They used to date” He rephrased

“I know that” Chris jumped “But I can’t help having this feeling that I might be… a detour from their endgame”

“Oh please” Scarlett snorted “You two are the most annoyingly perfect couple I’ve ever met. It makes me sick actually”

“I believe what Scar here is trying to say, in her own… empathic words” Tom began giving a quick glance at Scarlett who rolled her eyes at him “Is that you two are fine, you are a great couple and you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Chris loves you enormously”

“And regarding the bruises” Scarlett began with a really more empathic voice “You two are men…”

“Yeah” Tom cut in before Scarlett said something counterproductive earning a slap on the arm from her “Things ought to get rough sometimes… you know that… you two have brothers you know what that’s like. Take it from experience… things can get a little carried away”

“Yeah but…” Chris began but got interrupted

“Are you honestly telling me that you’ve never hurt –unwillingly- Chris before? Having sex?” Scarlett asked holding Chris by the arm

“Yeah I mean…” Chris muttered “But all those times were unconscious… but this time, I think I was kind of mad at him”

Chris was so lost now. He felt terrible, like he had actually participated in the holocaust or something. He felt so conflicted

“I think I paid my frustration for Emily with Chris” He said turning to look at his boyfriend, but he was no longer there with Sebastian “And it wasn’t fair” He finished looking for him with his eyes but failing

“Did you tell him this?” Tom asked receiving Sebastian’s hug but not really paying attention to his impertinent boyfriend

“Yeah, and he told me not to apologize again” He answered but still looking for Evans

“Chris went to talk to someone and to get more drinks” Sebastian said irrupting in the conversation way too happy for the subject in hand “What are we talking about anyway?”

“Nothing much, love” Tom said tilting his head towards him “He was telling us about Emily”

“Ugh” Sebastian hissed at the name “Yeah, Annie told me”

_Who didn’t she tell it to?_

“The balls on that bitch” Sebastian said. Tom rolled his eyes but Scarlett laughed loudly and high fived him

“Finally someone speaks my language in this conversation” Scarlett said happily and Chris saw Sebastian mouth the words ‘I’ve got you’ to her

His mind wandered to earlier that afternoon to something Evans asked him to do

_‘Promise me you’ll talk to me when these things happen’_

_‘Promise me you won’t bottle things up’_

He needed to tell him that no, he wasn’t okay with Emily, that he didn’t trust her and that he felt like something died inside of him when he saw them hugging

“Excuse me, I’ll be right back” Chris apologized and started roaming around the lounge looking for Evans

On his way around the place he ran into Jennifer who wanted him to meet some of her friends, she was actually pretty intense about it but he managed to get away politely saying he needed to find his boyfriend immediately. She understood giving him a disappointed nod but right before he left he winked at her making her smile

When he returned to his group he saw Tom walking to him and said “I just saw him, he said he was on his way to the restrooms”

Chris nodded with a polite smile. The location where his group was allowed him a clear view to the restrooms, and now he was waiting on Evans to come out so he could relieve the pressure in his chest

Both Scarlett and Sebastian kept asking questions and debated with Tom whether they should believe Emily or do something about it. In fact, Sebastian was pretty convinced that this was all a hoax

“…And honestly” Sebastian said placing his now empty glass on a table next to them “Emily firing Ella right after she hired her sounds to me a lot like bullshit”

Just as Chris lifted his eyes once again to look at the restroom door, he saw Evans walking out of it smiling like he was holding a gallon for two hours. Chris couldn’t help but to smile

But that smile was erased in a heartbeat when he saw a certain blond girl in a white dress approach him and hold his arm to get his attention

“I think Seb’s right” Scarlett said turning to look at Chris “Chris?”

For a moment he felt his face burning with rage, ire building in his chest expanding like wildfire; but when he saw Evans, looking around like checking no-one’s was looking at him followed by her pulling him from the arm out of the lounge and into the beach, he felt his face go numb, the blood fled his face and went neutral once more, he felt cold like his core had suddenly shut down

All of his friends that had seen his expressionless, pale face got worried instantly and followed his gaze to look at the exact same thing he had seen

“Told ya” Sebastian said, all of them still looking at the place where Evans was last seen. At this, Tom poked his elbow right into his ribs, making him protest with a curse

“Chris?” Tom began standing in front of him but Chris didn’t look down at him. He was still looking at the corner where his boyfriend had left “Chris?”

He was speechless, he wanted so hard to break something, flip a table or scream at the sky

“Christopher” Tom said gently pushing his shoulder to gain his attention, but it worked. Once their eyes met he began “They’re probably just talking, don’t assume anything”

 _He knows how I feel about her._ He thought looking at Tom but not hearing a single word. _No he doesn’t, he knows you were jealous but then you told her you were okay with her being here. Idiot!_

“So?” Tom said squeezing his shoulder for an answer “Do you want me to?”

“What?” Chris asked not understanding the question

“Do you want me to go talk to him?” He repeated concerned

“No, no” Chris said shaking his head “He’s a big boy. And I can’t stop him from doing what he wants”

_Is that what he wants? To be with her?_

 

Chris Evans

 

“I’m sorry for pulling you out of the party” Emily said still holding Chris’ arm, hooking them together “But I think you need to hear this yourself”

 _What’s all this mystery?_ He thought.

Thankfully, going to the restroom allowed him to control a little his drunkenness, feeling a lot better and more aware

“So?” Chris asked tilting his head to her “What is it?”

There was a pause, they stopped and Emily started looking around like waiting for someone or like checking they were alone. Either way, Chris was not comfortable

“Emily, Chris is waiting for me at the party” He said getting impatient

“Hold on a second” She said looking around and finding a spot behind his back

 _So we_ are _waiting for someone._ He thought as he turned to follow her gaze. Emily was looking at a short blond woman coming up to them

_Oh hell no_

Chris turned around to Emily who looked at him with regret “I’m so sorry Chris”

“You lied to me?” Chris asked with disbelieve, hurt

Her face showed true regret, like she was actually in pain for having to lie to him

_But she had the same face earlier when she lied straight to my face_

“Hello Chris” Chris heard and turned back around

“Hello Ella” He said serious “Now, If you’ll excuse me, my boyfriend is waiting for me inside” He turned to leave but Emily hold him by the arm again, this time Chris shook her off “Get your hands off of me Emily”

Her face aching for forgiveness, but it’s going to be a cold day in hell before he could forgive her for this

“Chris” Ella said trying to drawn his attention “I just want to talk”

“Well, Emily can keep you company” He said and started walking “I have nothing to say to you”

“Are you happy with Chris?” She asked making him stop in his tracks

Chris didn’t know whether to laugh or to ignore her, but his attention was definitely directed to her now

“Why on earth would you even care?” Chris asked walking slowly towards her “You really think we don’t know you were behind everything?”

Chris looked at Emily who was now on the verge of tears

“Did you really think I didn’t know?” He almost yelled “We realized you were behind Emily’s actions ever since you miraculously started working for her”

He turned to look at Emily

“And you” He pointed at her “I believed you were done with this bullshit, that you were truly sorry”

“Chris, what is that bruise on your neck?” Ella said faking interest surprisingly well

“It’s none your business” He looked at her

“Chris, that’s exactly what we want to tell you” Emily said like begging to be heard

“What the hell are you talking about?” He barked at her

Ella sighed looking down at the sand “There’s something you need to know about Chris”

“Do you honestly think I’m gonna believe anything that comes out of your mouth?” He asked. He began walking backwards, he knew this strategy. They wanted to get into his head

“Chris please, if you don’t believe me you can ask Liam, he knows the truth” Ella said pointing at the party “We want to help you, to tell you the truth”

 _What the hell is going on? What truth are they talking about?_ Chris couldn’t help but to wonder

He debated for over a minute whether he should stay just to hear them out or ignore them. _What does Liam know? There must be something in there… otherwise they wouldn’t tell me to go to him_

“Please Chris, listen what she has to say” She came closer and reached for his hand and this time Chris didn’t resist “You told me you believe in me. Prove it”

With that, Chris nodded and turned to look at Ella who was now standing next to him

“How’s Chris been with you?” Ella asked. The very nature of the question made his stomach flip; he was already regretting his decision to stay

“Absolutely perfect” He almost barked

“How did you hurt your neck?” She asked. This question made his throat tie up, almost cutting his breathing out

 _What am I gonna say? It’s none of their business._ He said, but beyond that, he knew it would make Hemsworth look bad. He felt like a molested woman in an intervention

“During sex” He said almost whispering

Ella nodded empathically

“Is this the first time it’s happened?” She asked. This inquisition was making him extremely uncomfortable, but the curiosity was killing him.

After this question, his mind wandered to their trip to Napa, they both ended up rather bruised and sore, after all it was the first time they had sex in a long time

Apparently Chris’ silence confirmed Ella’s theory, and Chris did not correct her. She sighed like she was truly concerned about his wellbeing

“Chris, has he ever told you about a boy named Jake McKerry?” She asked looking deep into his eyes. His only response was a slow shake of the head

“Well…” She resumed, her voice and eyes filled with terror “He was Chris’ ‘friend’ back in Australia” She gently made the air quotes “He killed himself right after they had an arguement”

 _He killed himself? What the hell is going on?_ He thought, but there was another word that concerned him even more

“What do you mean ‘friend’?” He asked bluntly

She made a pause but her gaze never wavered “Apparently they were dating. They had a fight –literally- Chris sent him to the hospital and right after he was released he jumped from the balcony of his 24th floor apartment”

Chris froze immediately; he didn’t understand a word he hearing. _It cannot be truth._ He though

Shivers took over his body yet he was paralyzed

“If you want me to, I will tell you all I know” Ella said… Chris just nodded

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

He was resisting an urge to drink a tequila shot Sebastian had brought him, he needed to drive

“Chris?” Tom called. When he was not looking at the shot that was on the table next to him he was looking at the corner where Evans had disappeared. He was long disconnected from the conversation between his friends, but sometimes he heard them whispering “Chris?”

“Yeah” He responded trying to sound nonchalantly, like this whole Evans/Emily thing was no big deal

“I can’t stand looking at you like that” Tom said still concerned “I’m going to go get him”

“No, don’t” Chris said with a way too obvious fake smile “Let him have his fun”

“Whatever made you feel like he’s having fun?” Tom asked

“We’re at a party, aren’t we?” He said chuckling bitterly “That’s what you do in a party. Now excuse me, I need to use the restroom” Then he just left, leaving Tom about to speak

Once inside the restroom, he went straight to the farthest sink, luckily for him there were just two men using the urinals and one on the sink about to leave. He looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes shot with red; he opened the water and washed his face intensely, over and over. He stood back up and let the water roll down his face and over his neck, and into his shirt.

He reached for a paper towel and dried himself up.

 _Keep it together Chris; he knows what he’s doing. I trust him._ He thought and walked over to the door

 

Chris Evans

 

He jumped over the thick brown rope that divided the lounge from the beach and walked into the party. Emily and Ella stayed behind looking at him go. He was speechless, shaking and thinking in a thousand thoughts at the same time. This was eating him up, he needed to know

When he was inside, he saw Liam talking to Miley. They looked like they were having a heated discussion, and then he turned to see Hemsworth walking out of the restroom

They’re gazes met. _I need to know._

He walked over to Hemsworth, who looked at him coming and smiled widely

“Hey Liam, can I speak to you real quick?” He asked. He could feel his boyfriend looking at him as he was walking towards his brother

“Sure, sure” Liam said, he actually looked like he needed to walk away from Miley “Thank you for that” He finished looking back at Miley from afar

“I need to ask you something” Chris said bluntly. Liam, even though he was drunk, tried his best to pay attention and look at him serious; giggling when he failed miserably “Who is Jake McKerry?”

This time Liam’s face went dead serious, piercing into his eyes with his own

“Did Chris tell you about him?” Liam asked nervous

“So it is true?” Chris began shaking again

_Was Chris really capable of doing such thing?_

“Did he!?” Liam asked raising his voice. Chris shook his head “Who did then? I’m going to fucking kill them”

“Liam don’t, it’s your birthday” He tried to calm the young man but apparently it was not working “Wait here, I’ll bring Miley to you” He said and walked towards her. She didn’t seem too please with him for taking him away in the middle of an argument

But Chris didn’t care; he didn’t care about anything… except what Ella just told him

“Don’t ever say mention this to Chris” Liam yelled at him as he walked away

_It is true. Chris did those despicable things_

He started walking towards his group, and when they were within eye distant he caught Hemsworth gaze, their eyes met. He looked hurting but still, he never wavered

As he approached, the entire group turned to look at him, with disapproval written all over their faces, except Hemsworth’s

“Chris we need go home” He asked bluntly

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

The question felt like an arrow, there was no emotion in any single word. After what he’s done tonight he doesn’t even explain himself… he doesn’t even want to talk. He just _demanded_ to leave, like he was a chauffeur

He saw Scarlett behind Evans and she was shaking her head no

“Chris, it’s my brother’s birthday” He couldn’t hide the bitterness in his voice.

_He’s been so selfish._

Evans sighed, looking down and closed the gap between them

“We need to talk. Now” He whispered intensely

 _What the bloody hell is going on?_ He thought

But he too needed to talk, he felt like a pressure against his chest and it was hindering with his breathing. He nodded accepting his demand and nodding his friends goodbye

“Would you please tell Liam I had to leave?” He asked Tom who nodded. He mouthed the word ‘Bye’ and left following Evans

As they waited for the ballet to bring Chris’ black Range Rover he felt like there was an abyss that separated him from Evans. He’s never seen him so distraught before. He had a lost look, and Chris noticed he was also shaking.

He removed his jacket and placed it over his boyfriend’s shoulders. But he didn’t even look at Chris in return

The ride home was dead silent. A trip that lasted probably around 30 minutes felt like weeks, none of them said a single word on the entire time

When they finally arrived home they got out of the car and walked inside the house. It was completely dark inside, so he turned the lights on as they walked into the kitchen.

Still quiet, Chris sat at the table looking at Evans walk slowly into the room and stopping at the entrance

“So?” He said waiting on Evans to start the conversation

Evans didn’t respond right away, it took him some time to muster the words

Minutes passed and Chris was still waiting for something coming from his boyfriend. But at some point, he grew tired of waiting. He needed to know what was going on

“Chris?” He began

“Who is Jake McKerry?” Evans finally asked standing far from him with his arms crossed tight on his chest

The question felt like a harpoon straight through his heart. Not only by the question, but by the way Evans was asking. Like he was judging him, like he… like he didn’t trust him

There was a twister of feelings and emotions flooding his brain, and his stomach wasn’t far behind. He felt lightheaded and sick.

He stood up and walked slowly towards Evans but he stepped back. Looking at Chris with a look he’s never seen before… fear

Something cracked deep inside of him

“Are you… scared of me?” Chris asked with a shaky voice

_No, this is not happening_

Evans didn’t move a single inch nor did he deny the question

“Who is Jake McKerry” Evans repeated

Chris’ knees threatened to give in, so he sat back down

 _He doesn’t trust me. He_ is _scared of me._


	25. Chapter XXIII (Jake's Story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Happy New Year!!!
> 
> Listen guys, this chapter was supposed to contain a Flashback... but as it turns out, the flashback took over the whole thing haha sooo.... I had to extend the end two more chapters
> 
> This chapter also contains some Warnings... but they're gonna be at the end so if you think you might need a heads up read the notes at the end first... otherwise, if you dont like spoilers go ahead a read
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter XXIII

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“Are you… scared of me?” Chris asked with a shaky voice

_No, this is not happening_

Evans didn’t move an inch nor did he deny the question

“Who is Jake McKerry” Evans repeated

Chris’ knees threatened to give in, so he sat back down

 _He doesn’t trust me. He_ is _scared of me._

“He…“ Chris cleared his throat looking at his hands on the table. A knot in his throat threatened to cut the air out “He was my best friend back home”

Saying those words made him feel sick, he was reliving that horrific night all over again. The same dizziness and nausea from that night stroke him once more, and he needed to take a pause and breath or risk to throw up like that night too

“Chris, please” Evans begged moving a step closer into the kitchen. Chris looked up to see him, but tonight he was definitely not loving him

Seeing his boyfriend beg for an answer, an answer that he didn’t deserve after tonight was enough for him. If he really was _dying_ to know what happened that night he wasn’t getting it from him.

“You really want to know?” Chris said nodding to himself with a sigh. Then he gathered all the strength he could muster and stood up looking at his boyfriend right in the eye “You should’ve come to me in the first place, and not run to Liam and ask him if it was true”

Evans looked at him shocked but didn’t say a word; he looked like he wanted to though, but words never left his half-open mouth

“And you know what Chris?” Chris resumed “Screw you. Screw you for leaving the party with your ex-fiancée, for leaving me alone there and for going behind my back to ask Liam about the worst night of my entire life”

Evans was taken aback by the sudden explosion. Chris has never treated him like that before, but Chris didn’t care in the least. He was even more stunned at the lack of trust towards him… this story was clearly an exposed nerve in Chris’ life, and Evans made sure to gently rub it with sandpaper

Chris chuckled bitterly right after cleaning a tear that was rolling down his cheek. Then he walked next to Evans and climbed the stairs two and even three steps at the time. Once upstairs he went to his room and packed a bag throwing a few changes in along with his toothbrush and then closing it

When he climbed down the stairs he noticed his boyfriend was still in the same spot he was before, he turned to look at him walking down and his mouth flew open

“What… where…?” Evans began stuttering but Chris didn’t even stopped to look at him

When he opened the door, he felt Evans’ hand gripping his arm stopping him from leaving.

“Chris… wait” Evans begged but Chris shook off his hand and slammed the door behind him

He opened the back door of his SUV and threw the backpack inside, then slammed the door and got in the driver’s seat speeding out of the driveway

He didn’t know where to go, but he was damn sure he’s been humiliated enough tonight to go to one of his friend’s house. Besides he knew Evans would eventually try to find him there

“He fucking knew I didn’t want him near Emily” He talked to himself as the car drove into Malibu’s main street “He fucking left with her. And then… he comes back to ask Liam if it’s true??”

_I don’t believe this_

_Why didn’t he come to me?_

_How could he be afraid of me?_

He punched the steering wheel twice in frustration. Then his phone started buzzing in the dashboard. Looking at the name on the screen he snorted and sent the call to voicemail.

The phone rang 6 more times on his way to a hotel in downtown LA, all from Evans so after the sixth he decided to turn it off. He arrived at the hotel and left the keys in the ignition for the ballet. Once he was assigned to his room he jumped in the elevator and marked the floor, he unconsciously turned and looked at his reflection on the mirror; red dots filled his neck and chest, while his face was in fact greenish

At the room he threw the backpack on the floor and sat at the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands. Shame, embarrassment, hurt, confusion… _disappointment_ , all these emotions lined up to kick him on the floor while he felt the air flee his lungs

He reminded himself to breath, that’s how disturbed he was. He would’ve expected this from anyone, but certainly not from the person he’s given up everything for… he’s never so much as lifted a finger against Evans and there he was… scared of him after hearing some bullshit gossip that for all he knew was distorted and subjective… _tainted_

_He doesn’t know the truth Christopher. Liam didn’t say anything_

_How could he believe something coming from Emily and Ella instead of from me?_

_All I’ve done is protect him and love him… but it only took one fucking gossip to show me that his trust in me wasn’t much to begin with_

He stood up, walked to the windows and closed the curtains; the room was only lit by the nightstand lamp. He sat back on the side of the bed and lied down still fully clothed extending his long arm to flicker the lamp off

He knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep; he just wanted darkness and quiet

 

_Flashback 3 Years Ago (2008), Melbourne, Australia_

 

He was finishing tying his surfboard to the back of his jeep after a good wave streak. His brother Liam was supposed to join him and their brother Luke, but he never did

“He’s probably still sleeping” His brother Luke had told him after an hour of waiting.

They had plans to go surfing that morning, and since Luke and Chris were renting a flat together Liam was supposed to borrow their dad’s car and meet them at the beach but it was now 2pm and there was still no answer from him. But they were used to that, twice a week he would spend the night at some friend’s house and wouldn’t give any sign till the late evening

It’s been a tough few weeks for Chris; he hated lying, especially to his family but Liam made him promise he wouldn’t say anything until he was prepared to do so himself.

He was mad a Liam for putting him in that position, but even madder at someone else, for betraying his trust and making him find out like that

A few weeks ago, their parents were on a second honey moon in Thailand when they asked Chris to check up on Liam since he wasn’t answering the phone. He walked in the house calling his brother’s name to no answer; it was the middle of the afternoon and he had told repeatedly to his parents that Liam was probably still asleep, that they should cut his brother some slack and leave him be… but he regretted saying that as soon as he opened the door to his old bedroom

And there he was, lying naked on the bed. The room reeked of sex and alcohol, his legs intertwined with someone else’s. This other person was fully covered with the white sheets keeping him from seeing who it was. He apologized for the intrusion even though both the occupiers of the room were asleep and backed away closing the door behind him but as soon as he started walking down the hallway a phone started ringing inside the room. A ringtone familiar enough to make him stop dead in his tracks, a ringtone that he knew wasn’t Liam’s

“I thought you were going to tell Jake to come with us” Luke said pulling Chris out of his thoughts. The name echoed in his mind as he went to the driver’ seat of the jeep and started the vehicle

“Nah. I haven’t seen him in a while mate” Chris answer backing the car out of the parking spot

“Is that so?” Luke said. Chris could feel his brother looking at him funny

He and Jake have been friends for years now. They’ve met at college and became inseparable, nail and flesh. The kind of friendship that you only find once or twice in a lifetime, loyalty and honesty described their relationship.

A couple times Luke had told him that Jake was weird, that he felt like Jake was in love with Chris, even more, one time Luke had asked if they were ‘together’

He didn’t get it. They were best friends, it was not his fault the rest of the world weren’t lucky enough to have such remarkable friend like Jake and as the time passed they grew closer to each other

Until…

“Are you two fighting?” Luke asked turning to him. The hint in his brother’s voice made him roll his eyes at the implication, and he was growing tired of it

“We’re not together, Luke” He said tiredly “And no, we just don’t talk as much as we used to”

It was a normal question after all, they were so inseparable that it was normal for people to ask questions when they weren’t together, and even more when Chris’ answer was _I haven’t seen him in a while_

As the minutes passed, his anger towards his brother grew. This morning wasn’t supposed to be just him and Luke, Liam was going to tell their brother the truth and now, he was forced to lie one more time to his older brother

“When are you going to tell me what’s going on Christopher?” Luke asked looking out the open window. He hated when his brother called him by his entire name. It always meant one of two things, either he was disappointed at him, or mad. And he knew this time his brother wasn’t mad at him

“What do you mean?” He asked nonchalantly

 _Damnit Liam._ He thought

“Do you really think I don’t notice when you wake up even more tired than when you went to bed? That you’re avoiding me or our parents?” He asked with a snort “You might think you’re old enough to fool me baby bro. But I’m older than you and I know you better than you think”

Chris sighed loudly, making Luke turn to him

“I’m sorry” He apologized “But it’s not my sin to confess bro”

Luke gave him a quick scan and nodded in agreement “Okay then”

They ride home remained a little quiet for a while but later on the conversation started flowing normally and Chris appreciated his brother’s effort not to touch sensitive spots like Jake. As they arrived at their apartment building, Chris pulled over in his reserved place and began downloading their stuff from the back of the jeep

 _What if I tell him?_ He thought looking at his brother helping him with the surfboards. _I could leave Liam out of the story. I just need…I need to talk to him._

At that time, whenever Jake wasn’t around to give him advice, Luke was the first on a short list of people he trusted to ask for it, and now he needed one.

They went up to their 24th floor flat and threw the remaining food back in the fridge and hung the boards on the wall of the guests room

“Uhm, Luke?” Chris called looking at his brother go from one side of the kitchen to the other throwing away the garbage from the trip “I’ve…. decided to talk”

Luke froze, turned to him and looked him in the eye. He nodded and went to sit on a cushion chair across from him

“I know you think Jake is weird” He began rubbing his fingers “But what else do you think of him?”

Luke looked at him seriously, like choosing carefully his next sentence.

“I think he’s… a good friend to you” He began. But there was something in his voice that told Chris there was something else. But Luke didn’t say anything else

“But…?” Chris said waiting for more

Luke sighed “But I think there’s something wrong with him, like something serious”

He too had thought the same, maybe not in the same way his brother did but lately he felt like he was opening his eyes and looking at Jake differently

“Like what?” He asked

“Listen, I’ve told you before. I don’t like the way he looks at you” Luke said and concern filled his voice “He looks at you like an obsessed teenager and it’s not normal Chris. He is so possessive of you… he sleeps half the time over here and… and… you don’t seem to realize he’s…”

There was a pause and Chris felt his face being scanned again

“That’s when I started thinking you might… you might be…”

“I’m not gay Luke” Chris said rolling his eyes again

“Would you tell me otherwise?”

“Of course! You’re my brother” Chris almost yelled but remained cool

“So tell me what the hell it’s going on with you two” His brother asked looking deeply into his eyes. Chris began worrying he might break so he looked out the balcony

“He’s sort of dating someone” He admitted

There was another pause followed by a chuckle coming from his brother “Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to last, mate”

Chris turned to look at his brother after the odd comment “What do you mean?”

“I know this guy, Chris” He stood up and went back to the kitchen “Say whatever you want, but he’s in love with you. And if he really is dating someone, it’s just to make you jealous”

_Is it? Is he really doing this to make me jealous? And he went after Liam?_

“I’ll try Liam again” Chris said going for his phone inside his backpack. He tried for the hundredth time and went straight to voicemail

“Anything?” Luke asked washing some dishes

“No”

Then, Luke’s phone began ringing in his pocket. He dried his hands on his shorts and answered it

“Hey mum” He said leaning against the marble countertop

Chris checked his phone one more time, deciding whether or not to call Jake and ask him if he was with Liam, but the very thought of it made him mad, so he slipped his phone back in his shorts and looked up to his brother, whose face was now filled with concerned, confusion and anger.

“We’ll be right there, mum” He said hanging up the call and going for his car keys on the countertop

“What’s going on Luke?” Chris asked worried

“Liam’s in the ICU” Luke said walking around the kitchen towards the main door

“What!? What happened?” He jumped following his brother out of the apartment

“I don’t know yet. Come on now, let’s go” Luke yelled

Luke drove as fast as he could to the hospital, he was probably getting a few speeding tickets sent to their apartment, but none of it mattered now, Chris would’ve run the same lights and sped even more

As they jogged into the ICU they saw both their parents sitting in the waiting room, their father pale and nervous and their mother with swollen eyes and a tear streaked face

“What the hell happened?” Chris asked hugging his mother who hugged him back even tighter

“We don’t know yet” Leonie began with a shaky voice “Apparently he was beaten quite badly”

Leonie cleaned her nose with a white handkerchief and sobbed

“Where did they find him?” Luke asked passing an arm around his mother’s shoulder

“We don’t know” Craig said sitting back down followed by his wife

Chris got red just looking at them and walked towards the ER reception where an overweight dark haired nurse was seated talking to some visitors 

“Excuse me” He said to gain the nurse’s attention “Liam Hemsworth?” He turned to see his family looking at him from afar, like they were wondering what was he doing

“We don’t give patient’s information, Sir” She said with an attitude not even bothering to look at him in the face

“Well you’re giving _this_ patient’s information” He raised his voice

The nurse turned to look at him after she rolled her eyes and saw how serious Chris was

She sighed “Are you family?”

“Yes! His bloody brother” He yelled tapping open-handed  the counter repeatedly

“Sir, calm down or I will be forced to call security” She said raising her voice too

He saw Luke coming to him on the corner of his eye and calmed down as much as he could

“What’ going on?” He asked looking at him

“I’m asking her for Liam” Chris asked still looking at the nurse who rolled her eyes once more and clicked the mouse on the computer looking for the specific file

“He was brought in with 2 broken ribs and a concussion on the head”

“What?” Chris asked to himself “Where was he brought from?”

The nurse shut her eyes like she was gathering patience and searched the digital file on the screen

“212, Palms Street, Armadale” She finished

Chris felt a his heart sink inside his chest

_It can’t be_

“Do you know the place?” Luke asked but there was no answer “Chris?”

Chris felt all the blood ran from his face, but he didn’t care. He felt his brother’s arm pull him towards him but once their eyes met embarrassment and shame hit him like a train

He lowered his gaze trying to control himself and saw the keychain hanging from his brother’s front pocket. He snatched it and looked at his brother

“I’m sorry, I have to go”

“What? Where are you going?” Luke asked growing concerned “Do you something?”

“Let me know when the doctor comes out” Chris demanded walking towards the exit but his brother grabbed him by the arm

“What’s going on Christopher?” He asked but Chris just shook his head

“I’ll be back as soon as I can” Chris said and his brother let go of his arm with small nod

He got on his brother’s car and drove away as fast as he could

 _Something had to happen._ He thought shaking his head. _Jake couldn’t have done this… He’s not like that_

The thought of his best friend sending his baby brother to the ER bore a hole in his mind, he wasn’t thinking straight anymore, he wasn’t even paying attention to the road. But he got to the address just fine, like automatically

He knocked on the door frantically until there was an answer. A frighten Jake cracked open the door and his eyes widen when he saw Chris on the other side

“Chris” He almost whispered

Chris pushed the door open making Jake trip and falling on his ass. He walked to him, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back up but not letting go just yet. Now that they’re face to face, he notices a black eye forming and a busted lip

 _Liam must have fought back._ He thought

“What the hell happened?” Chris demanded but there was no immediate answer “Huh?” He shook him again

Jake was a slim yet ripped guy. With light brown hair and a haircut similar to Chris’. Jake was a bit shorter but the same age. They probably were dressed the same way too. He always loved the way Chris dressed and tried to imitate his style as much as he could

“Tell me!” Chris yelled shaking the other one  

“W-We had a fight, Chris” He finally said “I’m sorry”

“Sorry?” He repeated “Sorry? He has two broken ribs and a concussion!”

Jake was petrified, his eyes showed a certain hint of something weird… something was wrong with him

“I’m sorry Chris” He apologized again, but his hand ran “I didn’t mean to. He just pushed me too far”

“You didn’t mean to?” Chris was flipping out now “He’s 18 years old! You son of a bitch!”

Chris pushed Jake away making him crash into a cabinet behind him. Chris’ blood was boiling, both he and Luke had weak spot when it came to Liam, he was their baby brother after all and _he would do absolutely anything for him_

“Tell me what happened before I kick the living shit out of you” Chris said stepping forward again, like a hunter to a prey

“We… we spent the night here and…” Jake began and lowered his eyes ashamed

There was a pause. Jake’s gaze met Chris’ and that’s when he realized Luke was right

_There is something wrong with him_

“I just wanted him to be you” He finally said. Chris did his best not to drop his jaw, not to widen his eyes, not to show any kind of reaction

_He was right_

Jake came closer to Chris who backed away this time

“I needed him to be you Chris. I wanted your attention and I…”

“You what?” Chris interrupted “You thought fucking my brother would make me jealous?”

Jake nodded, but his look was raving.

This time it was Chris who closed the gap between them, slowly but steady until they were face to face

“I’m not even going to beat the shit out of you like I wanted, Jake” Chris said inches away from the other one’s face “You are not well. But if I ever see you near my brother again, I _will_ send you to the same ER you sent my brother, yes?”

Chris walked passed him and opened the door when he felt a fist hit the right side of his face like a bus. He lost balance and fell behind the door, it was completely unexpected

“You fucking knew, Chris” Jake yelled standing right where he was “You always knew how I felt about you and you did nothing”

Chris’ head was spinning a bit, looking at Jake blurry

“All those times we were surfing” Jake kept saying “All those times I slept in you flat, you undressing in front of me… teasing me. You think I didn’t know you were doing it on purpose?”

Then Jake bent down and started punching Chris everywhere he could. The punches were more frustrated than angry

“You’ve tortured me for years. Were you having a blast Chris?” He asked. His punches growing harder. “Were you? And then you left me, like everyone else has”

Chris was still not moving, receiving the punches like there was something holding him back… something that he didn’t quite know until now… guilt, remorse.

Flashbacks of those times popped in his memory, was there a possibility that he knew, deep down, that Jake was in love with him? Did he really _teased_ him like he says?

“So yes, I fucked your brother so I could pretend it was you. To stay close to you” He said and tears rolled down his cheeks uncontrollably

Chris stood up right in front of Jake while he kept punching him on the chest

“Jake” He said gripping both his hands. He was no longer angry but concerned “You are not okay. And you need to leave us alone” Chris finished adding a stern tone

Jake stood there staring at him numb with a twitch in his eye

_He’s mad. He’s hurt_

That’s when Jake loosens himself from Chris’ grip throws a fist at his face. But this time Chris was facing him, so his reflexes kicked in dodging the fist and maneuvering him to get a hold on the arm and twist it, bending Jake down in pain as Chris hold him there

“Don’t go near my brother again” Chris said twisting a bit more the arm and extracting a painful growl in agreement from Jake

Letting him go and whipping his bloody lip with the back of his hand he walked towards the door leaving house

 

The next couple of days were tense. Leonie and Craig asked what happened to him when he returned to the hospital with a bruise on the cheek and a busted lip. But when Chris asked them to drop the subject they did. They were more concerned with Liam’s wellbeing

The doctors had told them that Liam was extremely lucky to be alive. The concussion on his head was rather severe, and that if it had being more centered in his skull he might had had a brain hemorrhage

Thankfully Liam woke up the very first day and told them he got into a fight with a friend and refused to give out names. His wellbeing was the priority. But every now and then, Liam gave Chris a knowing look which Chris returned. They might have fooled their parents, but the eldest Hemsworth was still asking questions. He knew they were not telling him the whole story, and he wasn’t ready to drop the subject as easy their parents did

Chris needed to talk to Liam, but the first two days were impossible. Their mother refused to leave his baby son’s side. But on the third, while Luke was working, Chris managed to convince Leonie to go home with Craig to prepare the house for Liam’s release and she reluctantly accepted

Once Chris had closed the door behind their parents he returned to the bedroom and saw Liam’s face filled with shame

“What did you do?” Liam asked “What did you tell them happened to you in the face?”

“I told them to drop it, that it was nothing” Chris said “You’re our priority”

Liam’s arm move to hold his ribs over the bandages

“What did you do Chris?” He asked again

Chris sighed and sat on the bed next to Liam’s legs “I went to see Jake”

Liam’s expression remained the same; after all he had to know

“What happened” Chris asked bluntly

This time it was Liam who sighed “We were just talking about sleeping arrangements” Chris cocked his brow and Liam rolled his eyes “I asked him if I could move in with him… then we started arguing and he called me ‘Chris’ at some point” He made a pause “Then I asked him if it was true he was in love with you and he didn’t deny it”

“I’m sorry Lee” Chris said running a hand on his brother’s leg “I shouldn’t have let you date him”

Liam snorted with a half-smile “Since when you tell me who not to date?”

Chris sighed “I should’ve known Jake wasn’t sane. He’s had a troubled life… and I think I was the only one who was actually there for him all this years”

Liam looked at him funny “Is this about his parents dying in a car accident?”

Chris nodded “I knew I was his family… and I think I haven’t been fair with him”

“Screw him Chris” Liam said “He’s violent. Look where we are”

_I know… but he was right. I think I knew all along_

“What are we going to do with mum and dad?” Chris asked looking at the closed door

“What do you mean?”

“You need to tell them the truth Liam” He said turning to his brother “And Luke keeps asking questions”

“Crisco” Liam began

“Don’t Crisco me” Chris said softly but stern “You need to tell them”

“I know”

There was a knock on the door, but the person on the other side didn’t wait for an answer and walked right in. Chris instinctively stood up from the bed and stood next to his brother.

“Mr. Hemsworth?” A police officer asked looking straight at Liam who nodded

“What is this about?” Chris asked but only gained a ‘don’t interrupt me look’ from the officer and resumed looking at Liam

“Mr. Hemsworth, we’d like to ask you some questions regarding the events of March 29th” The other officer standing on the other side of Liam’s bed asked

“S-sure” Liam muttered

“Where you in the residence of Mr. Jake McKerry said night?” The first officer asked. Liam just nodded

“Mr. McKerry wants to press charges for assault against you Mr. Hemsworth; he was interned in another hospital three days ago with a broken arm and broken collarbone” Said the first officer

Chris turned immediately to Liam who was now pale as a ghost

_But I saw him… he was… fine, and… and I wasn’t that hard on him_

“That’s a lie, I didn’t hurt him!” Liam yelled and both officers looked at each other

“We just came from the hospital ourselves, Mr. Hemsworth” The second officer said “And his injuries are quite real”

“But…” Chris began saying, but there was a knot in his throat, he didn’t understand what was happening

 “We will be in touch” The second officer said following the first towards the door and closing it behind them

“Did you do it?” Liam asked “Did you attack him?”

“No!” Chris said “I- I went to see him but he was fine, only a bruise eye and a busted lip” Chris sighed one more time and walked to stand next to his brother one more time “Don’t worry Lee, I’m going to talk to Jake”

 

Chris dropped Liam at their parent’s house and drove to his apartment. He sat on the car reliving the words the officers said to Liam

_Assault_

They needed to do something… but Chris was petrified just of thinking his baby brother might be in trouble… his hands clenched onto the steering wheel making his knuckles go pale.

The night was noisy, ambulances, firetrucks and police sirens filled the air as he walked out of the jeep and got in the elevator to his apartment

He needed to go back to Jake’s, to talk him out of it. But he needed to recompose himself before doing so. He wanted to take a shower and get his mind straight

As soon as he walked inside the flat, he noticed a black jacket folded on the backrest of the couch. It was his but he had lent that jacket to Jake, and haven’t seen it for ages

He knew what this meant, but the sirens on the background impeding him from thinking straight. Even though they sounded far away they sounded like a lot

_How did he get in here?_

“Jake?” Chris called looking into the kitchen

“Hey” The voice said but it was coming from the balcony. He slowly turned and saw his best friend sitting on the railing facing him “I remembered where you kept the spare key”

_What the bloody hell was he doing?_

“Jake?” He said softly, slowly walking towards the balcony “What are you doing there? Come back inside”

Jake snorted with a smile and look down. He had a plaster cast and a sling on his right arm

_What did he do?_

“Look, an audience” He said cheerfully and then turned back to Chris who was still far inside the flat “I’m sorry about the police. I did this to myself after you left my house”

“W-Why?” Chris asked stunned

“I wanted to put some pressure on you. To get your attention” Jake said looking down at his arm “But now I realize I would only be hurting Liam and not you”

There was a pause

“So I called the police a few minutes ago and told them that there was a misunderstanding. That they were after the wrong Hemsworth,” He resumed “…and also to tell them what I was going to do too”

A goosebumps appeared all over his arms and neck

“What _are_ you going to do Jake?” Chris asked fearing the worse. But Jake ignored the question and made one of his own. He didn’t even want to think about the impact such lies would have on his life

“Do you have any idea how it felt?” He asked

Chris moved one step closer “What are you talking about Jay?”

“Please, don’t call me that” He said softly, almost like a whisper “As I was saying… Do you know how it felt like? Being left once more?”

“Nobody has left you Jake” Chris said stepping closer. He could now see his friend’s face, it was red and swollen from all the crying and his eyes were absent “Yes, you parents died but they didn’t leave you, and I’m still here mate”

“Did you know I was in love with you?” Jake asked looking deeply into Chris’ eyes

Chris thought about it for a minute, his first answer would’ve been ‘No’ but something inside of him kept yelling ‘Yes’

“No” Chris said as he took another step closer to the balcony

Jake chuckled

“Even when there’s a threat of death you don’t know how to lie, Christopher” He said looking down again

“Please Jake, climb down of there” Chris begged

“You were the only family I had left, you knew that” He asked still looking down “And since I started dating Liam you… you treated me like a complete stranger. Do you have any idea what I’ve suffered?”

Chris didn’t know what to say

“I’ve wanted to kiss you a thousand times, to crawl into bed next to you, but never dared to move a single finger because it might have scared you away”

Chris stopped; he could hear the hurt in his voice

_I never meant for this to happen Jay, I’m sorry_

“It was so bloody hard” He laughed “And I tried my best to hold it in”

_Say it Chris, say you’re sorry_

“But I guess I don’t need to hold it anymore, right?” Those words made his blood run cold inside his body; a chill ran up his spine making his skin crawl

_No, please…_

And just like that, Jake closed his eyes and dropped back into the abyss

“JAKE!” Chris yelled jumping towards him, but he was still too far away from the balcony. He looked down and saw all the patrols and sirens right down his building like they were waiting for Jake to jump and get this over with

He dropped to his knees holding the railing with both hands

_No, this is not happening, this is a dream. Wake up Chris. Wake up_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings
> 
> This Chapter Contains:
> 
> Implied Violence  
> Small Physical Altercate  
> Minor Character Death
> 
> Nothing traumatic for the reader really, but just in case


	26. Chapter XXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, UPDATE TIME!
> 
> First of all thank you all for the feedback and the great comments. As I said before it's what keeps me going
> 
> As schedualed this is the end of Phase B and I have a good feeling you're gonna love it
> 
> The first chapter of Phase C (The last Phase) is already done... but since it's the end of a phase I was planning on leaving you hanging for probably 2 weeks before publishing the new part... but I dont think I can't wait that long tho HAHA
> 
> So I really hope you like this closing chapter
> 
> P.S: This one doesnt have any extraordinary warnings
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chapter XXIV 

 

Chris Evans

 

He was pacing around the kitchen calling Hemsworth for the hundredth time but again it went straight to voicemail “Babe. Where are you, please? We need to talk. Please call me back”

_What the hell did I just do? Why didn’t I stop him?_

He knew the story about Jake was delicate, that Hemsworth wasn’t going to be thrilled about him asking so bluntly but, he never thought he would react like he just did

 _He killed himself right after they had an argument._ Ella’s words echoed in his mind. _Chris sent him to the hospital and right after he was released he jumped from the balcony of his 24 th floor apartment_

He dialed Tom’s number and waited for him to answer

“ _Hello?_ ” Tom sounded nonchalant on the other end

Chris didn’t hear music coming from Tom’s end so he assumed he had left the party already

“Hey, where are you?” He asked

“ _We are on our way back to my place, why?”_ He could tell Tom was surprised at the question

“Has Chris called you?” He was pacing again in the kitchen, hand on his forehead

“ _No, he hasn’t. Why? Was he not with you?”_

 _Fuck. Would Chris go to their house?_ He thought trying to narrow Hemsworth location

“He was” Chris admitted “We had an argument”

“ _Of course you did, you bimbo”_ Sebastian’s voice entered the conversation. He could only assume he was on speaker phone

“ _Sebastian!_ ” Tom scolded 

_“What? What were you expecting Chris? You left the party to go with Emily. Right in front of him”_ Sebastian said ignoring Tom’s reproach

He knew Sebastian was right, he did everything wrong. But he didn’t need his friends lining up to tell him how much of a screw up he was

“He wasn’t mad about that” Chris said leaning his back on the kitchen wall, hand covering his eyes in shame “I asked him something personal… and I…” He paused to sigh “I didn’t handle it very well”

“ _That’s it?”_ Tom asked, not understanding the full extent of the situation in hand “ _He got mad at you for asking something?”_

“Yeah” He said

“ _What could you have possibly asked that made him so angry?”_ Sebastian intervened once more

He debated for a second or two whether he should tell them or not, he definitely didn’t want to make things worse with Hemsworth

_Like that’s possible…_

“I asked him about a friend of his back in Australia…” He knew he needed to give them some context but he was having trouble thinking straight, his mind was wondering his boyfriend’s whereabouts, that he needed to find him and that he needed to talk to him. He slid down against the wall and sat on the floor, hand on his knee and eyes shut

There was a silence on the other end of the line and he assumed it was because his friends were still waiting on him to explain

“ _Is that friend Jake McKerry?”_ Tom asked. Dread in his voice.

Chris’ eyes snapped open. _Does Tom know about him? Does he know what happened?_

“ _Oh fuck. Is it him?”_ This time it was Sebastian who asked the question. Apparently he knew too

“How did you know?” Chris asked. His friends’ reaction was making him nauseated. Definitely he had screwed up… big time

“ _Fuck Chris! Did Emily tell you about him?”_ Tom asked worried

“Yes” He said picking at his thumb like a tic

“ _We’ll be right over”_ Tom said and ended the call

It felt like years waiting on his friends to arrive. His mind was thinking in millions of things at the same time, erratically

His thoughts traveled from possible break ups to physical abuse, which he immediately discarded. From the pending argument he had with Hemsworth to his current location. From kissing him again to selling the new house they just bought…

 _Stop it… Please Chris. Where are you?_ He thought as he dialed Hemsworth’s phone once again and going straight to voicemail

The knock on his front door filled him with relief; he wasn’t going to be alone with his thoughts anymore. He opened the door and saw Sebastian shaking his head in disapproval and Tom didn’t even look at him as he walked into the house

They sat at the kitchen table and Chris explained them everything. From Emily’s apologies earlier in the afternoon to her conspiracy with Ella

“What were you expecting?” Sebastian asked “Did you really think he was going to be okay with you leaving the party with Emily?”

Tom sat there pale and silently. Chris knew he was a thoughtful, analytical guy. But he was way too quiet, even for him

“What did Ella tell you?” Sebastian asked crossing his arms on his chest

“That they were probably dating” Chris began remembering the air quotes Ella made when she said the word ‘friend’ “That they had a huge fight which ended up with Jake in the hospital and that a couple days later they had another fight but this time ended with Jake…” He lowered his gaze “Jumping from his balcony”

There was a silence around the table. Tom’s face remained unaltered but Sebastian shook his head slowly

 “She told me that the police investigated the case and that Chris was charged with assault and involuntary manslaughter”

For the first time since they arrived at his house, Tom made a noise… a bitter, sarcastic huff

“That bloody bitch” He said. Chris was impressed –to say the least- at Tom’s reaction. He’s rarely seen Tom curse before… but was certain he’s never heard him insult a woman “They all knew Jake was in love with Chris and it wasn’t reciprocal!”

He thought Sebastian was going to be impressed as well but he kept his eyes fixated on Chris with a serious expression

“And you went to ask Liam about it” Tom said looking at a spot behind Chris’ shoulder then his gaze met his “Why?”

“S-She told me to ask him if I didn’t believe her” Chris said not quite understanding

“I assume Liam didn’t take the question so well. Did he?” Sebastian asked. Chris just shook his head

_I don’t understand shit_

“What did he say” Sebastian asked again rocking his chair on the back legs

“He asked me where did I hear it from and to not mention it to Chris”

“You should have listened to him” Tom said resting his back on the chair

“Can you please stop asking me questions and start telling me what the fuck happened?” He demanded tired of the interrogation. It was time for someone to explain him what happened

Sebastian dropped the chair back on the floor and disposed to talk. But Tom raised a hand on the table and stopped him

“ _Liam_ was the one dating Jake” Tom began leaning in on the table while Chris dropped back on his chair listening carefully “He was Chris’ best friend. But he got mad at them both for dating secretly and for making him lie to his own family about it. Then one day they were called to the hospital. Jake had beaten Liam up; he had a couple broken ribs and a concussion”

“The police showed up at the hospital and told them that Liam was going to be investigated and possibly charged for assault. The night Liam was released Jake broke into Chris and Luke’s flat and waited for Chris to arrive… and jumped. He had broken his own arm and collarbone, calling the police and telling them that it had been Chris’ doing and that he was scared for his life”

Chris was petrified, hands on his thighs squeezing hard on them unconsciously drawn into the story.

“Minutes after Jake had jumped” Tom resumed “The police broke into the apartment and arrested Chris” He made a pause to swallow, looking down he proceeded “The police were digging into Liam as well, due to Jake’s first allegation and his trip to the hospital the same day Jake was interned too”

“Chris lied to the police and said he was the one that beated Jake. He even told his parents that he was the one dating Jake in order to protect Liam”

Chris felt nauseated. How could he had fallen for that bullshit Ella had told him. She made him question Hemsworth… she made him _afraid_ of him

“W-What happened; How was he absolved” Chris asked stuttering his way to the question

“The police are not stupid, you know” Sebastian cut in “And thankfully Jake’s plan was filled with inconsistencies”

“What do you mean?” He asked still petrified into the chair

“After he jumped,” Sebastian resumed “They were able to find out that the injuries previous to the suicide were self-inflicted” He snorted “I still can’t believe how they did that after the poor bastard jumped from the 24th floor of a building”

Tom turned to Sebastian and said “Chris was lucky there. If he had injured himself the very same day it would have been impossible. But thankfully the bones had started welding by then”

Tom looked down at his twined fingers on the table and sighed

“They also found great amounts of antidepressants in his bloodstream; which ended up leading them to find that he had been in therapy for years. Chris never knew about this until he was released. His best friend managed to keep that part of himself from him”

Chris felt like… like… _crap._ He had been fooled by two known assholes that were capable to twist such a tragic night in order to meddle in his relationship

“Did he ever tell his parents the truth?” Chris asked feeling his neck stiffen due to the tension of the story

“I never asked him” Tom said turning to Sebastian looking for an answer too

“All I know,” Sebastian began feeling both pair of eyes on him “Is that he and Luke haven’t talked ever since” Tom nodded in agreement

“What?” He asked realizing something. Sebastian was right, ever since they started dating he’s only heard Hemsworth talk about his older brother once, when his mother Lisa asked him about his family when they were visiting them in Boston

He thought he saw that Hemsworth was unsettled about the question, but he allocated that to nervousness about meeting his parents and lying to them about their relationship

“He sent his girlfriend, Samantha, to pick up his stuff the following days” Sebastian said standing up and going to the sink to fix himself a glass of water

The seriousness and the lack of impertinence coming from Sebastian pushed even further his feelings of regret and self-hatred

Chris looked down shaking his head, shame written all over his face

“I should’ve gone straight to him” He said after swallowing a knot in his throat “Instead I was actually _frighten_ of him and ran to ask Liam if it was true”

“I guess that’s when everything went south” Sebastian said gaining a look from Tom

“Now I understand Liam’s reaction” He continued still looking at his lap “And why Chris looked so hurt when I asked him. He… he saw me scared… of him”

There was a pause, Tom still sitting across from him and Sebastian leaning against the kitchen’s granite island

“I’m so fucking stupid” He said squeezing his eyes shut and fisting his hands

“Let him blow off some steam Chris” Tom said moving to sit next to him and running a gentle hand on his shoulder

“You didn’t see him Tom” Chris said not reacting to Tom’s moves “He wasn’t just mad. He was hurt… wounded”

Tom sighed next to him

_They don’t even know what to say… that’s how big you screwed it all up_

He fetched his phone from his front pocket and dialed Hemsworth’s number again; still without luck he threw it on the table

“I need to know where he is” Chris said lifting his head and looking at Sebastian standing in front of him “Could you ask Scar if he’s with her?”

 _He’s not with her._ He knew but he needed to narrow his location somehow

“Sure” Sebastian said, retrieving his phone from the table and stepping out of the kitchen to make the call. Tom stayed with him still comforting him

The realization hit him for real this time. When he was alone before Sebastian and Tom arrived his thought were boring a hole in his mind, but they were shallow thoughts of what he seemed to be just a bad argument. But now, now that he knows the depths of the story… of the facts; he knows there’s a big possibility that Hemsworth wasn’t going to be able to forgive him for that _betrayal_ of his thrust

“Am I gonna lose him?” He whispered to Tom. He whispered because the answer scared him like a toddler was afraid of the monster in the closet

Tom’s hesitation didn’t help one bit. He sighed and answered “No Chris, I don’t think you will. He loves you more than anything in this world. But I’m not going to lie to you either. This ‘ _event’_ was very traumatic for him; he lost his best friend, his brother and all his friends turned their back on him. They all blamed him. His brother Luke never forgave him for bringing a clearly insane person to their lives who ended up sending their brother to the hospital and his friends for toying with Jake’s feelings to the point of him committing suicide”

Chris lifted his head and looked at Tom with misty-eyes

“It’s harsh I know” He resumed “But you need to know the facts before you talk to him”

“ _If_ he ever talks to me” Chris corrected

They turned when they heard Sebastian coming into the kitchen, shaking his head slowly and with pursed lips “Sorry”

“You’re going to have to wait for him” Tom said giving one last squeeze on his shoulder and standing up “Do you want to stay with us?” He asked looking down at him

Chris shook his head looking down “I wanna stay here in case he comes back”

Sebastian reached Chris’ shoulder too and squeezed it gently before leaving through the front door

He grabbed his phone again from the table and disposed to send a text

“ _Hey, babe. Pls call me or tell me where you are. I can come meet you if you want. I’m sorry I need to talk to you. Remember: I love you”_

He sent it. Then his eyes lingered on the last three words and the echo of Hemsworth’s usual response came to his mind

“More than you know” He whispered to himself

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

He’d managed to doze off for about twenty minutes but he woke up gasping for air as he felt his throat close, as if his mind forgot to maintain his vital functions on

Sleep caught up with him on and off throughout the night each time a minute or two longer than the last.

Tired of trying, he reached for his phone on the bed next to him clicking the button to turn it on. He cursed under his breath waiting on the damn thing to start. When it did he saw it was 8:57 am noted he had about nine calls from Evans, two from Tom and one from Scarlett

Tom had called him last night right before midnight and the second one was from fifteen minutes ago. Pressing the name on the screen he gathered his thoughts and strength as best as he could and waited for the tone

He didn’t want to talk; he _definitely_ didn’t want to talk. But Tom wasn’t to blame and Chris knew his friend must be worried sick. So when the British answered the call half gasping his face still rigid

“Hey Tom” He said trying his best to sound normal

“ _Where are you?”_ Tom asked hearing dishes being placed on a sink

“At a hotel” He said still in the darkness of the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes

“ _Are you okay?”_ His friend asked, concern filled his voice “ _Chris told me about last night”_

He didn’t answer right away; he didn’t even know _what_ to say. The lack of rest plus the nausea had him feeling lightheaded

“ _Listen, I know you probably don’t want to talk right now. But call Chris. He’s been worried about you”_

“No” He said bluntly. Speaking with Evans was the last thing he wanted to do right now

Tom sighed _“At least let me tell him you’re fine”_

“Do what you want Tom” Chris said bitterly “I just called so _you_ would know I’m fine”

There was no answer coming from Tom. Biting his lip he regretted talking to his friend so harshly

_He’s not to blame Christopher; he’s just worried about Chris and me_

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to sound so…harsh” He apologized standing up and opening the drapes for the morning sun to come in. Hissing at the bright shine coming from outside he turned his back on the window

“ _It’s quite alright Chris. Don’t worry”_ Tom said sighing on the other end “ _How long are you planning to stay at the hotel? You know you can stay with Seb and I, yes?”_

“Thanks Tommy. But I really want to stay here for a while”

“ _Sure. I get it. But if you need to talk, come over, okay?”_

Chris normally would’ve smiled, feeling grateful for having such great friends. But his face wouldn’t budge. He just didn’t feel like it

“Thanks Tom. I appreciate it”

After that they hung up. He went to the bathroom to relieve himself and to brush his teeth, afterwards he turned the water on and waited for the desired temperature to jump in.

In there, flashbacks of the night of Jake’s suicide lingered in his mind

 _Do you know how it felt?_ Jake asked sitting on the railing of the balcony

_Did you know I was in love with you?_

Chris felt his fist tighten and his knees weaken

_How could he think I was capable of hurting Jake? Capable of hurting him_

He felt the need to talk to somebody, but at the same time he didn’t know how to. Then his phone started ringing on the nightstand. Chris assumed it would be Evans so he didn’t rush to answer it. Once he had dried himself up, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked inside the room and searched his phone for the last caller

He sighed closing his eyes and returned the call

“ _Hey bro”_ Liam’s voice sounded shaky. Probably hung over

“Hey Lee. Did you enjoy yourself last night?” He asked begging for him not to remember Evans’ inquiry

“ _Uhm. Yes, I did actually”_ Liam said but Chris could tell there was something off with his brother, like he wanted to say something but was being held off

“Good” He said giving his brother time, not wanting to push him “Miley?”

“ _Uhm. She’s still asleep in the bedroom_. _Listen Crisco. Uhm, I don’t want you to freak out but… I think somebody said something about Jake to Chris last night”_

 Chris sighed again, sitting on the edge of the bed once more

“ _He asked me if I knew who he was. I think you should talk to him before someone beats you to it. I know you hate talking about it…”_

In some ways, Liam reminded him of Sebastian. They were both childish, immature in a lot of things and mostly self-centered. It’s probably why he cares about Sebastian as much as he does, he reminds him of Liam

So, hearing Liam giving him advice, with a serious and concerned voice made the issue all the more… _real_

_“…but I think you ought to tell him. I- I didn’t say anything because I was caught off guard… and I wouldn’t have even if I had been prepared… I wouldn’t do that to you Crisco”_

A chill ran up his spine, hearing his brother talk about this was so crude

“ _I love you for what you did for me, bro. And I’ll never forget it”_

“I love you too Lee” He cleared his throat and rocked himself back and forward a few times “Uhm, you should go back to Miley. I’ve got to go”

“ _Sure. Take care bro”_ Liam finished and Chris hung up without even saying goodbye

 _I fucked your brother so I could pretend it was you_. Jake’s words sounded in his mind

_Did you know I was in love you?_

_Even when there’s a threat of death you don’t know how to lie, Christopher._ Chris had to shook his head away from those thoughts, guilt was boring a hole in his brain

_Did I?_

_I’m sorry Jay. I’m so sorry_

Tom Hiddleston

 

Sebastian was driving them to his flat downtown to spend the afternoon with his parents. They had plans to go to the Santa Monica pier and the observatory over the hill. But his mind was still focused on Hemsworth’s wellbeing

He knew Chris never meant to tell them what happened with Jake back in Australia. But the three of them were together in Sebastian’s place in NYC a couple years ago when Chris received a phone call and excused himself to answer it.

Apparently Chris had though he was out of ear range when he started the conversation. He was clearly frustrated at the person he was talking to, which they later found out to be Liam.

When Chris returned to his seat on Sebastian’s couch he was red in anger, but disappointment written all over his face. Tom didn’t want to ask but Sebastian was… well, Sebastian

He half explained that he and Luke weren’t getting along very well and that Luke had just returned all of Chris’ Christmas presents he had sent to his new-born nephew. The news made Tom feel sorry for him, at the time he was starting to feel something for him and he wanted to make things better for him. So after he explained the call Chris burst out in tears, burying his face in his hands. It was probably a year after Jake had committed suicide so it was still kind of a fresh wound

He told them what happened because he had never spoken about it before. It was obvious he needed to release all the heavy weight he’d been carrying and he felt comfortable enough to talk about it with him and Sebastian

“Listen” Sebastian said entering the highway “I know you care about Hemsy and Evs. So do I. But we need to keep our distance. They’re both out friends and we work together”

Tom turned to him and narrowed his eyes. He couldn’t believe he was saying this, he wanted to help them, but apparently his boyfriend was the pragmatic of the two of them

“How can you say that?” He asked “You just said it. They’re both our friends and they need our help”

Sebastian dropped his head back on the seat

“I’m not saying that we shouldn’t help them. We should” Sebastian began one more time “But Tommy. If we know Hemsy as well as we do, you know there’s a strong possibility that he won’t get over this”

Tom looked out the window looking at the palm trees that plagued LA

“Evs screwed it big time. He hit Hems’ the most sensitive spot“ He explained “The very reason he ran out of friends back in Australia, and the very reason he’s never been able to keep a girlfriend… lack of trust”

“Still, neither one of them have been happier with any other person. So I think we should help them” Tom said

He cursed himself. Normally he was the pragmatic one, the one who everyone listened to, the analytical one. But it was his most cherished friend they were talking about. And it just wasn’t fair.

 _They need to talk it out._ Because he knew his boyfriend was right about something. This is exactly the kind of issue that Hemsworth ends relationships for.

 

Chris Evans

 

He couldn’t believe it was already Monday morning. Hemsworth still missing and unreachable, the guilt and the things he’s heard from Tom and Sebastian made it impossible to get any kind of rest during the weekend. Long, dark nights alone with his thoughts eating him up from the inside out had successfully left a mark on his body. Noticeable dark bags under his eyes, pale skin since he hasn’t left the house in the entire weekend, a growing unattended stubble and swollen red eyes were just some of them

Looking at himself in the mirror, he sighed faintly and jumped in the shower. He was already foreseeing the look on Annie’s face when she looks at him later that morning and the scowl coming from the directors and Alice –the makeup girl at the studios-

But he didn’t care. He was tired, longing for a long restful night alongside his boyfriend. Cuddled against him, fingers twined in his golden locks, feeling his breathing and heartbeats right next to him, his scent. His voice…

 _You’re seeing him in a couple hours._ He told himself

But what’s the point? He knew that if Hemsworth didn’t reach to him during the weekend there was a strong possibility that he wouldn’t want to today either.

_But I’ll see him_

He got dressed with the first thing he found in his closet. Avoiding at all costs seeing Hemsworth’s clothes right next to his

He jumped in the car and drove to Burbank. Stepping on the pedal as the minutes went by. The thrill of seeing his boyfriend after what it seemed to be a decade couldn’t be contained anymore. At some point he made a decision

 _If he doesn’t want to talk to me… I’ll make him._ He kept saying inside his head. He needed to try

As he arrived at the studios, he looked around the parking lot looking for a black Ranger Rover but failed to find it. He told himself to breath, to calm down. He didn’t want to look desperate in front of his colleagues either.

But he never showed up

“How’s Chris feeling? Are you checking on him?” He heard Joe ask from behind him

They were at the cafeteria having lunch. It had been one of the worst days at work ever. He felt people looking at him, like judging him. He felt Tom avoiding him along with Scarlett. But at lunch time he was proven wrong when they came to sit with him. They told him that it was his mind playing games with him, that insomnia and guilt could do that to a person

He wasn’t been productive at work and he knew it. He was distracted and tired. But when Joe came up to him to ask him about Hemsworth he felt like the biggest screw up ever.

Could you imagine Joe and Tony’s face if they find out they might break up? That they were fighting? They would go ape shit on them; after all they did to help them, putting their necks out for them just to end it all up a couple weeks later? That plus being unprofessional enough to show up looking like shit, tired, forcing them to delay or to repeat scenes because of him. And Hemsworth being a no-show.

“I have to admit” Joe said cracking a polite smile “I was actually pretty shocked when Chris called me this morning asking for the day off. He’s never, ever missed a day of work. That must be one heck of a cold he has”

_A cold? Is that what he said?_

“Yeah, yeah. Terrible” Chris lied with a shaky voice “He spent the night with shivers and cold sweats”

He saw Scarlett and Tom look at each other trying to catch up with what was going on right in front of them

“Well I do hope he gets better soon. We need him” Joe said chuckling. He padded Chris’s shoulder and left towards the exit

“Why did you lie to him?” Scarlett whispered leaning in on the table

“Because I don’t want him to know we’re fighting” Chris replied like it was obvious

“Yeah, but what happens if he doesn’t show up tomorrow either?” She asked making a point “Or he says something different from you? It’s gonna be worse”

He knew she was kind of right.

“Please” Chris begged to his friends for help “I need to find him”

“We’ll help you Chris” Tom said with an honest face. He really looked like he wanted to help him “When was the last time you tried to reach him?”

Chris didn’t need time to think about it, he remembers clearly “Last night before I went to sleep” He felt both Scarlett and Tom give a quick scan at his face “Or at least try to”

“Try again” Tom ordered looking at the time in her phone “You still have a couple minutes before we’re called back to the set” Scarlett nodded agreeing

Chris nodded too as he stood up and exited the cafeteria with his phone in his hand and his thumb hovering over the Call button on the screen

When he exited the studio, he found the corner where the crew and staff members use to smoke finding it filled with people on their smoking break before going back to work. He nodded back politely at the people that greeted him and walked passed them towards the parking lot.

Deciding he was out of ear range from his co-workers his finger shook hesitantly before pressing the button. He sighed, placed the phone on his ear and waited for the tone.

If it wasn’t for Tom that called him Saturday morning to tell him that he managed to speak with Hemsworth he probably would’ve gone to the police to file for a missing person. But it also made him feel terrible, the fact that his boyfriend called Tom to tell him he was fine, and not him hurt him deeply. He was sure then, that it was _him_ he didn’t want to talk to. Hemsworth wasn’t avoiding anyone else but him

His eyes widen and his breath hitched in his throat when he heard his boyfriend’s voice on the other end of the call

“Chris!” He couldn’t withhold the excitement in his voice “Thank god, babe. I’ve been worried sick. How are you? Where are you? Are you okay? Please we…”

“S _top_ ” Hemsworth ordered while his hoarse voice sounded even deeper than usual, tiresome too

His heart sank to his stomach hearing such distant and empty word. So he decided to wait for him to lead the conversation

“ _Are you okay?”_

He was confused at the question. He thought his boyfriend was mad… and maybe he was but he loved how even when Hemsworth was angry he always managed to put Chris’ wellbeing first

“Yeah, yeah I am” He said still surprised “You?” He closed his eyes hoping for the conversation to go smoothly. But there was a long pause waiting for Hemsworth to respond, so he asked again “Babe, are you?”

“ _Did Joe ask you about me?”_ He asked completely ignoring Chris’ question. His heart sank again

“Yeah, he did. I played along with your story” Chris said beginning to pace around the sidewalk

“ _Good”_

There was another long pause. Chris could hear Hemsworth’s breathing on the other end, it was the only evidence that he was still there

“Babe, can we please talk?” He asked. He literally crossed his fingers inside his pocket and squeezed his eyes shut

_Please come home. Please…_

“ _I don’t think I’m ready yet”_ His boyfriend’s hollowed words hit him like a train

He stopped dead on his tracks. The fact that Hemsworth had answered the phone made him believe he was on a path back to reconciliation… but apparently he was wrong

“Oh. I see” He said, eyes going misty

There was another pause. Chris was still rooted to the floor facing the studios’ main entrance. During the pause, he saw Tom walking out, passing by the now empty smoker’s corner and looking around for him.

They locked eyes from afar and Tom shrugging made a gesture towards his left wrist.

 _It’s time to go back._ He thought

“Uhm. Are you coming to work tomorrow?” He asked motioning Tom to wait for him

“ _Yes”_ Hemsworth said. The monosyllable answers throughout the call didn’t go unnoticed

“Okay” Chris said and cleared his throat “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then”

There was another short pause but Chris filled it

“I love you Chris”

Chris heard Hemsworth clearing his throat heavily before speaking “ _Bye”_

Both his arms dropped to his sides after hearing the call being disconnected.

_‘Bye’? That’s it?_

Tom approached and stood in front of him, analyzing his face for answers

“What happened?” He asked “Was that him?”

Chris nodded with a pale face. He felt his blood run cold

“I think I made the worse mistake of my life” Chris said while Tom grabbed him gently by the elbow leading him inside

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

The tight grip on the steering wheel was staring to hurt him. He looked through the window on his left and saw Jeremy and Mark walking towards the studio, playfully pushing each other and completely unaware that Chris was sitting inside his car looking at them. He was gathering strength to get out of the car. He hated lying, and there was an inevitable one on his way as soon as he sees Joe. But that was not what he was so disrupted about. One of the reasons –and the least one he was worried about- was the humiliation he felt when his friends looked at him when Evans left the party with Emily, and then returning and demanding to leave. It made him feel like not even his own boyfriend respected him in the very least, leaving with his ex…

_He didn’t respect you that night as well as he didn’t trust you_

He still remembered the look on Tom, Sebastian and Scarlett’s face when Evans turned on the bathroom’s corner and out of the lounge.

And the final reason was, naturally, Evans. What was he going to say to him? Was Evans going to ask for them to talk privately? Was he going to make a scene in front of everyone?

He sighed looking down at his lap and turned off the car walking out of it.

As he walked inside the studios, he felt a million eyes looking at him. Whispering to each other and pointing at him not so subtly and at the end of the hall, Joe. They walked towards each other and met half way with a firm handshake

“I’m glad you’re feeling better Chris” Joe said smiling widely

“Thanks” Chris said returning the smile as well as he could

“Don’t take this the wrong way, my friend. But you look like shit” He said chuckling.

 _That’s what not sleeping or eating throughout the entire weekend would make me look like._ He thought still smiling falsely

“Come, come” He said grabbing him by the arm and leading him towards the makeup room “Is Chris with you? I didn’t see him coming in” He asked as they walked side-by-side

_Fuck_

“Uhm. No. He was bringing his own car” He said feeling a little lightheaded. The bright lights making his eyes sore

He looked at Joe frowning next to him, not understanding the need to bring two cars

“I needed to run some errands later on so I brought my own” He lied feeling weak. He couldn’t ignore the nausea forming in the back of his stomach for lying so quickly and so well.

_I bloody hate lying_

“Good, here you go” Joe said motioning Chris to sit down in front of the lightbulb-covered mirror

Chris did so dropping weakly on the chair, eyes shrinking from the brightness

“Chris” Joe said and he turned to look at him “Have you eaten today? You look way too pale”

During the weekend all he ate were peanuts and chocolates which were right next to the mini bar of his hotel room. And he ate it just because he forced himself to. Sunday afternoon he felt like fainting in the shower but there were two more reasons, first: he didn’t bloody want to and second: he didn’t want to leave the room or talk to anybody, especially a stranger in room service.

“Uhm, no. I didn’t have time” He said trying to look sharper “But I’m fine. Don’t worry”

Joe hummed but dropped it. Chris was a tough guy anyway and he knew it

“Okay. If you say so. Anyway, get dress and meet us at the conference room in 20”

Chris nodded and saw him leave. As soon as he was alone he dropped his head on his left hand feeling weak, palm covering his eyes

_Get it together Christopher. Or he’ll notice_

Who? Joe or Evans?

“Hi” He heard a shy yet familiar voice coming from next to him. He looked up and saw Evans standing right there looking way too hopeful

“Hey” He replied standing up immediately putting the chair in between them

Evans stepped closer going for a hug but Chris backed away looking down

Then, still with his head down, his eyes looked up to see his boyfriend’s face go serious. Behind him Scarlett and Tom were pretending to talk to each other but kept looking at them. He actually heard Scarlett gasp when he backed away from Evans

“I…” Evans tried to speak but failed. Then he dropped his shoulders with and audible sniff and walked away from Chris.

_I can’t right now_

He walked slowly around the chair and sat, hearing steps walking in

“Hey” He heard Tom say right where Evans stood seconds ago

“Hey” He replied again looking at his friend’s reflection on the mirror

“How are you?” The British asked reaching for his shoulder

Chris just shook his head slowly. Words seemed lost in his throat. Tom nodded in understanding

“Chris, I don’t want to pressure you” He began “But remember you can come and stay with me, okay?”

Chris cleared his throat “Thanks Tom. I’ll keep it in mind”

 

Hours passed and both Chrises were shooting a fighting scene together. Both dressed up and sweaty. He was only praying for the director not to notice the uncomfortable silence between them, he was really trying to look casual

But the scene was not good. Joe kept repeating the scene over and over and didn’t seem satisfied with it. There was a lack of _chemistry_

The tiredness and headache were each at its peak and probably after the fifth time around everything went black

 

_What? What happened?_

He slowly began opening his eyes, looking at the ceiling of his dressing room. A hand was holding his own tightly. Going to rest on his elbows he felt another hand on his chest gently pushing him back on the couch

“You fainted” Evans said sitting on the floor right next to him still wearing his Captain America suit

Chris dropped his head back trying to remember what happened

“When was the last time you ate something” Evans asked with a serious yet concerned voice

“This morning” Chris lied looking at the ceiling. He didn’t want to deal with this right now. Hands still holding each other

“Christopher” Evans said making him turn to face him “When?”

“I don’t know” He said rubbing his left temple “Before going to Liam’s party?”

Evans sighed next to him looking down at his folded legs “For god’s sake Chris, that was Friday… it’s Tuesday. You need to eat. Now”

 _My head is killing me._ He wanted to say but he didn’t want to look weaker than he already was

Evans stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, he ordered someone –he couldn’t see who- to bring some food from the cafeteria and then closed the door returning to sit on the floor where he was before

Silence filled the room. Evans reached for Chris’ hand and hold it tightly again. Chris conceded

After about fifteen minutes of comforting silence there was a knock on the door right before it was opened my Annie carrying a tray

He pushed himself up to his elbows smiling timidly at her “Hey Annie”

“Hey sweetie” She whispered as if he was asleep. She walked to the coffee table in front of the couch where Evans was resting his back against and placed the tray on it. “I brought you some food”

“Thank you” He said smiling faintly again. This whole time Evans’ eyes didn’t leave Chris’ face. He didn’t even react to Annie’s presence in the room. His eyes were fixated on him and his face was expressionless

_He fears the worse_

Annie winked at him and walked out the open door, shutting it behind her.

Evans moved for the first time since he stood up to ask for the food and reached back for the orange juice that was brought on the tray, handing it to Chris

He took a sip and their eyes met

“I’m sorry” Evans said, remorse now filling his face

“I know” He replied

There was another pause and he heard Evans respiration growing faster

“When are we gonna talk?” He asked exasperated

“Not now” Chris said taking another sip

“Babe, please” Evans begged “I miss you, I need to talk to you. I- I need to kiss you”

_I need it too. But… I can’t_

He turned to look at his boyfriend’s face. Their eyes locked. He saw a mixture of feelings translated in expressions. Confusion, anger, desperation, frustration… _hope_

He felt his head burning up. He was trying to contain it but it was too hard. He didn’t want to have this conversation here. But it was like reflex, he was about to explode and he couldn’t stop it anymore. The question was boring a hole in his head

“Why didn’t you come to me?” He asked getting his hand back and sitting up on the couch

The question took Evans by surprise. He wanted this but he probably wasn’t expecting it so bluntly

“I-I don’t know babe” Evans stuttered ashamed “I honestly can’t tell”

“That, that is exactly why I can’t even look at you right now” Chris said raising his voice a little

Evans looked at him puzzled

“It was that easy, no?” He resumed “They went to you and told you who knows what bullshit story and that’s all it took to break your trust in me”

“No!” Evans whispered confused

“No?” He asked standing up “Then why did you backed away from me at the house? Why did you look so scared? Huh? Why didn’t you deny it when I asked you point-blank?”

Evans was trembling now. Pale, looking up at him

Chris started pacing from one side of the room to the other, breathing heavily.

_Come down or you will faint yet again_

“And all of this without even going with the obvious” Chris said ignoring his own thoughts “Why would you leave with Emily?”

“S-She asked to talk to me” Evans tried to defend himself poorly

“You knew!” Chris yelled “You bloody well knew I hated seeing you with her”

“Yes but…”

“But what?” Chris interrupted “I still remember you, looking around to check nobody was looking at you leaving the lounge”

Evans sat there like a scowled dog

“You have no idea what the night did to me” Chris said, this time lowering his voice and leaning on the desk behind him. His headache was pulsing in his brain “For god’s sake. For all I know you don’t even know the truth of what happened”

“Tom and Sebastian told me” Evans jumped to say. Chris face went pale, even more

“So you know about Liam” Chris asked and Evans nodded shyly “About me being charged for assault and involuntary manslaughter? About my brother Luke not even looking at me? About my so-called friends back in Melbourne who did the exact same thing as you? They all turned their backs at me. They all blamed me”

Evans gulped, guilt all over his face

Chris dropped his head and a hand went to his forehead. He felt like he was going to pass out again. Evans stood up, shaking and led him back to the couch

“You need to sit” He said holding him by the arm

There was a pause. Chris still with his face buried in his hands, rubbing gently his temples

“I can’t do this” Chris said “I can’t do this”

Evans knelt down between his legs and tried to lift Chris face to make eye contact. But Chris wouldn’t let him

“Please don’t say that baby” He begged but Chris shook his head. Both of them misty-eyed

He was reliving that night and the following months again. Feeling the despise of people, the cold shoulders of his friends and the lies he told to his family… the lies he said to protect Liam.

“Please babe. I need you to forgive me. Please” He begged

_He didn’t trust you. He went behind your back twice that night_

_He doesn’t trust you_

“I’m sorry Chris” Evans kept saying. Tears now rolling uncontrollably down his cheeks

But Chris mind was set. Set since this whole thing happened

“Chris” Chris began lifting his face to look at his boyfriend “I think we should take some time off”

Evans froze for a minute or two and then sank back. Eyes scanning his face

“What?” He asked shaking his head in disbelieve “You… you want to move out again?”

“No” Chris said with his heart pounding slowly but forceful inside his chest “Time off from our relationship”

Evans looked at him stunned, like he was trying desperately to put the pieces of what was happening together

He didn’t believe it

 _I need this._ Chris thought. _I need this_


	27. Phase C

Hey everyone, Phase C is here!

Sorry it took more than a week, I joked about posting it later when I actually wasnt going to but this phase is harder than I thought

Thank you all for your support and comments as we enter the final stage

I hope you enjoy this next few chapters :)


	28. Chapter XXV (Tough Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys!

Chapter XXV 

 

Chris Evans

(Two and a half Months Later)

 

_“I need time. Don’t push me Chris” Hemsworth said getting redder_

_“I’m not pushing you babe. But I need to know at least. I’m going crazy”_

_“I don’t know yet” Hemsworth said as he walked passed him into the bedroom again where he started pacing again_

_“Tell me please” Chris asked standing in the living room next to the couch “How much longer”_

_“Stop!” He yelled “I asked you for time. If you force me you’re not going to like the answer”_

He woke up gasping for air, chest and forehead dripping sweat. He stood up and went to the bathroom of his hotel room and washed his face on the sink. It has become a ritual for the past couple of weeks, and he was getting sick of it… he needed to take that image off his head

 

“Are you nervous?” Annie asked as they walked inside the building where the cast of Avengers were about to be interviewed.

He hated London. It was a sublime city but it was always raining and if it wasn’t raining then it was cloudy and/or windy. In some aspects it reminded him of Boston. But there was something about it that he didn’t quite agree with.

The whole cast, or at least the majority of it, traveled together for a press tour in the English Capital, followed by a stop in Madrid, Berlin and Paris. It was exhaustive but being surrounded by his friends and Annie made it all so much easier. This was the first stop on the tour and he already was missing his loft back in LA.

He begged and pleaded the Russo brothers to let him stay behind. He didn’t want to come. He wanted to stay back in LA, reading a book, watching movies in his bed while eating a bowl of popcorns, but there was no way in hell they were going to allow it, they even got angry at him for pushing so much on the subject, so he dropped it, sucked it up and got on the plane along with Mark, Jeremy, Scarlett, Samuel and Tom. Robert made a stop in NY to visit his ailing father but was supposed to meet them in London today

“What? No” He said casually pressing the button for the elevator repeatedly “I’ve done a thousand interviews before”

Annie slapped his arm playfully “You know that’s not what I’m talking about”

_Yes, I know_

“I told you. I don’t care” He said trying not to give in any kind of expression that would play against himself

He was desperate, excited, nervous to his core and completely freaking out to see him again. But he wasn’t going to admit it. He was going to maintain the same nonchalant expression he’s had for the past 2 months.

“Mmm. Sure you don’t” She said as a bell sounded indicating the elevator had arrived

_Damn it. This woman knows me too well_

“Are you hoping to get fired?” He asked chuckling as they jumped inside and pressed the floor button

“As if you wanted to” She winked at him

Once upstairs, the whole group had already arrived. They were all in the lobby waiting to be called in. But he was looking desperately for someone in particular, and apparently too obviously too

“He’s not here yet” Scarlett said coming to him and kissing both his cheeks

“Who is?” He asked poker-faced, but gave the room another quick scan

He knew he and Hemsworth were no longer together, but he couldn’t help feeling the need to see him again. It was like a basic instinct such as breathing or processing food. You simply don’t think to do it, but your body does it for you anyway, it needs to.

It’s been two months since he last saw Hemsworth. Right before he left to Australia and the very same day it all went to shit.

“He’s in denial” Annie told Scarlett rolling her eyes to the back of her head

“Yeah, I can see that” His friend said hooking her arm with his and leading him towards Tom who was typing on his phone in a corner

“Are you nervous? What are you gonna say to him?” She asked leaving Annie at the door

“I don’t know… ‘Hi’ maybe?” He asked sarcastically

“So Casanova of you” She said laughing “Hey Tom, look who’s here”

Tom lifted his head from his phone and looked at him

“Lovely. Are you nervous?” Tom also asked making him roll his eyes

“Why does everyone keep asking me that? Look, I’m fine okay?” He said a little exasperated but with a polite smile on his face “We’re still co-workers and we’ll act accordingly”

“I miss Sebastian already” Scarlett said pouting “He would’ve torn you apart for that last comment”

“You don’t need to say that to me” Tom said sadly. He looked like he really missed him already

“It’s only for two weeks Tom” Scarlett said using her free arm to caress Tom’s forearm “He should’ve listened to us and come”

“You know rather well he’s working on his new film, Scar” He said kind of exasperated “Besides, we’ll be so busy I would’ve neglected him for the bigger part of the tour”

Chris was still looking at the entrance. Eyes fixated on the elevator doors, waiting for them to open and to give entrance to his ex-boyfriend.

_I hate calling him that… fucking hate it_

“So,” Scarlett said ending the conversation with Tom and turning back to Chris “Annie told me you received a call yesterday about the house”

“What call?” Tom asked frowning

“Uhm, yeah” He said turning his focus into his group, but his face had a clear hint of sorrow “The agency received an offer on the house yesterday”

“What?” Tom asked shocked “Are you going to sell it?”

“What were you expecting Tom? I will not live in that house all by myself and Chris doesn’t want it either” He said frustrated

“Have you spoken to him?” Tom asked. He definitely didn’t realize, or cared, about pushing sensitive buttons in Chris’ life “Did he tell you he didn’t want it?”

Chris shook his head “I haven’t spoken to him since he left and you know it”

“Are you telling him about the offer?” Scarlett asked looking with worried eyes

“I have to” He said feeling his eyes watering a little “He’s as much of the owner as I am”

Both his friends nodded apprehensively and thankfully dropped the subject

“Don’t worry I’ll tell…” He started saying but then he saw the elevator doors opening and his heart skipped a beat

_Is it him? Is it??_

A tall muscular, yet way too thin blond figure emerged from the elevator into the lobby, causing all the eyes in the room to focus on the newly arrived man

“Chris” He whispered to himself

Hemsworth walked in the room with a tiresome and expressionless face which immediately turned into a polite one as soon as Jeremy walked to him extending his arms for a hug. They embraced each other and other members of the cast welcomed him cheerfully. Chris was always amused of how loved Hemsworth was to his friends, he was a magnet but this time he didn’t seem to enjoy seeing his friends as any other time, he looked… distant

His eyes didn’t leave Hemsworth as he greeted politely their friends and co-workers, giving them hugs and shaking their hands. It was probable that Chris… and maybe Tom too, were the only ones in the room who noticed how distant Hemsworth was acting

In a couple of minutes Hemsworth was walking towards them. Tom, thankfully, walked towards him and met him half way with a bear hug which this time did seem genuine. After they parted Scarlett was next, receiving another great hug from the tall Aussie.

“I’ve missed you, Ken” Scarlett said not letting Hemsworth go just yet, in fact, she intensified the hug even more

“I’ve missed you too Barb” Hemsworth replied smiling sadly on her shoulder

_Don’t let go of her. Keep hugging her. Please don’t look at me._

He wanted the earth to crack open and swallow him. He didn’t know what to say or what to do when Hemsworth get to him

_Should I hug him too? Is that too much? Should I shake his hand? Or just say hi?_

_Handshake. Go for a handshake_

When Hemsworth and Scarlett finally let go of each other, the taller one turned to face him. His smile disappeared and his eyes filled with sadness

Now that Hemsworth was standing so close to him a chill ran up his spine. He noticed that he was too pale, especially for someone who just came back from Australia. He also looked thinner, and not the healthy way, and lastly, all his years in the cinematographic industry taught him to recognize when a person was wearing makeup to cover eye-bags. And his ex-boyfriend was failing on hiding it miserably

Hemsworth stepped closer and at the same time he started lifting his arms for a hug Chris extended his arm offering it for the handshake

They both froze for a second, neither one knowing how to proceed after such uncomfortable moment.

Hemsworth looked down at Chris’ extended hand, he slowly and disappointedly closed his eyes and then opened them taking Chris’ hand into his

“Chris” Hemsworth said with a rigid, hurtful face

_You fucking idiot! He was gonna give you a hug_

“Chris” He replied smiling awkwardly

“How have you been?” The tall one asked. Even though his face was still rigid it still showed some interest

“Fine! Great!” He said almost shouting

_Fine? Great? WHAT THE FUCK CHRISTOPHER? WHAT. THE. FUCK?_

He felt all the eyes in the room staring at them interacting after so long

“I’m glad” Hemsworth said faking a polite smile

“You?” Chris asked trying to get the spotlight off of him

“Well, I’m…” Chris began saying but some girl cleared her throat loud enough to get everyone’s attention

“Please, Mr. Downey is on his way up” She began smiling widely “So, if you wouldn’t mind following me inside, we’ll get you ready for the interview”

Both Chris’ were still shaking hands, far longer than normally. Chris looked down at their joint hands and broke the connection clearing his throat in the process

Hemsworth kept looking at him, he felt like an overprotected fish in a pond. Being analyzed and scanned and he fucking loved it. Feeling those beautiful blue eyes on him once more… he felt… almost normal again

“Shall we?” Tom asked standing in the middle of both of them

“Yeah” Hemsworth said and motion them to go first

_Calm down Chris. You didn’t screw it up at all. YOU FUCKED IT ALL UP REAL GOOD!_

Walking next to Tom, he subtly turned to see Hemsworth walking far enough and leaned in

“How bad was it?” He whispered

“Well…” Tom began

“Clusterfuck” He heard Scarlett say as she passed next to him on her way into the conference room

“Precisely” Tom said making Chris jaw fall open. He expected that comment from Scarlett or Sebastian, but Tom agreeing with any of them… that was concerning

_Oh fuck. Kill me. Kill me now_

The interview was coming along smoothly. All of them were having a good time, well almost.

The woman asking the questions was a real sweetheart, and she loved telling jokes and laughing. Making the interview easy enough on them

“So Chris” She said turning to Hemsworth “And I mean the Australian one” She added laughing making sure there was no confusion between the two Chrises “I understand you just flew back from Australia. Did you have a ball?”

Chris turned to him immediately. Hemsworth was looking down at his lap, thoughtfully and apparently wasn’t paying any attention to the interview

“Chris?” She repeated smiling awkwardly. Jenner, who was sitting next to him elbowed him subtly

“Yes!” He said smiling “Sorry. Jetlag” He apologized

“Don’t worry Chris. We understand perfectly” She said chuckling “So, did you have fun back in Australia?”

“Yes, quite” He said more cheerfully but Chris knew it was all fake and for the interview sake only

“Did you go surfing?” She asked smiling with shinny eyes

“Yes, I did” He replied shifting on his seat “Lots of surfing”

“How delightful. I’ll have to come along sometime” She said with a giggle

 _Is she hitting on my man? Does she know I’m right here?_ He thought feeling his blood boiling

“Sure” Hemsworth said awkwardly

“So, next. Mark, tell me,” He began speaking again ignoring Hemsworth’s borderline monosyllable answers “The kids, how are they?”

You didn’t need to be a rocket scientist to know something was off with Hemsworth. At this point everyone must have noticed not just him and Tom.

“Could you please find out what’s wrong with him?” Chris asked Tom as they left the conference room towards the lobby

“You should go talk to him” Tom whispered

“Yes you should” Scarlett said walking pass them one more time

“Where does she keep popping up from?” Chris said looking around “Anyway. Please Tom. I need to know he’s fine”

“He’s obviously not. So I would very much appreciate it if you two talked to one another” Tom said firmly

“Fine” Chris said rolling his eyes “Where is he?”

The words came out smoothly, but he was dying inside. He didn’t know what to say… again. This was all so very uncomfortable, because if it were up to him, they wouldn’t need to talk, he would just jump into Hemsworth’s arms and kiss him till his lips would detach from his body.

“Scar” He called looking at her frowning “Have you seen him?”

“Yes” She said awkwardly “He was being scolded by Joe and left right after”

“Just like that?” He asked stunned

“He mumbled ‘goodbye’ to me and left” She said arching her brows

“Go. Go after him” Tom ordered. Chris looked at his friend for a second and ran to the elevator immediately after.

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

_What the hell is wrong with you? A hug? Seriously?_

He was pacing back and forth on the sidewalk waiting for a taxi to show up when he heard his name being called behind him

His heart stopped when he saw Evans running towards him

“Hey” He said when Evans stood feet away from him catching his breath

“Hey” Evans replied smiling widely

There was a long pause. They just stood there looking at each other none of them knowing what to say

“How was Australia?” The Bostonian asked casually

_Don’t kiss him._

“Good” He said looking away nervously

“I see” Evans said still smiling

_Please stop smiling at me. Please I’m not strong enough yet_

“Your family?” Evans asked

“Great. They’re all great”

It was the most awkward moment in their history. Chris was fighting with all his strength the need to kiss him, the need of pulling him into a warm hug against his chest

“Listen. Uhm. I was thinking perhaps we could go get a coffee sometime” Evans offered hopefully

“I-I’m not sure that’s a great idea, Chris” Chris said dropping his head ashamed

“What’s so harmful about getting coffee?” Evans asked with an awkward chuckle

  1. _No, say no. Fight the urge Christopher. Fight the urge_



“Please?”

_You don’t trust youself around him Chris. Say no_

“Sure” Chris said nodding his head “Why not”

_Idiot_

Evans’ smile grew bigger and whistled loudly with two of his fingers to call for an approaching taxi

The taxi pulled over next to Chris “Thanks” He gave him a half a smile and Evans nodded still smiling big

He jumped in the cab and gave the address for his hotel to the driver

_Why can’t I say no to him?_

Back at his hotel suite, he dropped himself on the bed looking at the ceiling

 _You better get your head in the game._ He remembered Joe saying to him before leaving the building. _I know it’s been hard for you but you have to get over this. Now_

 _I wish it was that easy._ Chris thought closing his eyes for a second but felt his pocket buzzing making him reach for his phone

“Hey Tommy” He said without even looking at the name on the screen

“ _Don’t Hey Tommy me”_ Tom said seriously “ _I haven’t seen you in two months and you left the studio without even saying goodbye?”_

He was right and Chris knew it. But in all honesty he wasn’t in the mood of being bombed with questions about him and Evans or his trip to Australia. He wasn’t in the mood of talking, but Tom didn’t deserve being treated so harshly especially from him

“I’m sorry” He said rubbing his eyes with his free hand “You’re right. I’m just… I’m not having a good day”

“ _I don’t care, you bloody fool. That’s what I’m here for_ ” Tom said with a sigh “ _Which hotel did you wound up?”_

“The Ritz London”

“ _Brilliant, I’m at the Lanesborough across the park”_ Tom said but now he sounded more excited than mad “ _I’ll tell the cab driver to drop me at your hotel”_

“Great” Chris said and couldn’t help but to smile a little

 

About roughly forty minutes later Tom was knocking on his door and giving him another bear hug. Chris invited him in and offered something to eat or drink

“Have you eaten yet?” Tom asked with a knowing look

“Yeah. Before leaving for the interview” Chris said smiling politely

“So if I call the front desk to ask for the same thing you did, they would know exactly what to bring” Tom said picking up the phone next to the couch

“No. Wait” Chris stopped him switching on his seat “I lied”

Tom hung up the phone and sat on the cushion chair of the living room across from Chris. He gave Chris a scowl look

“I’m sorry” Chris said dropping his head again

“I don’t bloody want you to be sorry Chris” Tom said raising his voice “I want you to tell me what is going on with you”

“What do you mean?” Chris asked frowning

“What do I…” Tom started but trailed off “Have you looked at yourself lately?”

Chris nodded slowly and waited for Tom to make his point

“You’re disturbingly thin, your hair looks neglected, your terribly applied makeup fails to hide the tiredness in your face and on top of everything you’re not eating” Tom enumerated angrily

Chris dropped his head again looking at his lap

“All of this besides the fact that you left suddenly for Australia without telling anyone and returned two months later looking like this” Tom kept going “What is happening with you Chris?”

Chris lifted his gaze and met with Tom’s. His eyes showed concern and annoyance

“Well?” Tom asked

Chris sighed deeply gathering strength “I didn’t take the breakup very well” He said ashamed, eyes going misty

Tom’s face turned to hurt, worried about Chris

“That plus a not so great time back in Australia” He added and Tom perked up hearing this

“Why? What happened?” The British stood up and sat on the couch next to Chris who was still avoiding eye contact

“Luke…” Chris began but he couldn’t continue. He felt tears rolling down uncontrollably “He said so many things to me… I-I can’t even repeat them”

Tom switched in his seat to get closer to him and ran a hand on his back gently

They stood in silence for a couple of minutes while Chris tried to recompose himself

“And now” He continued “The intrigue of seeing Chris again… and seeing he’s doing so well… don’t get me wrong I’m happy for him”

He heard Tom sigh slowly. Chris knew he wanted to say something but he didn’t

“Is he okay?” Chris asked feeling his eyes watering again

Tom nodded

“Good” Chris said like he was convincing himself “I’m… I’m glad for him”

“You two need to sit down and talk. Like I told you to do months ago”

Chris shook his head slowly

“Why not?” Tom asked frowning

“I-I can’t” Chris admitted “I was the one who broke up with him. I have no right”

“Don’t be a fool Chris” Tom said pushing him gently by the shoulder “He told me he asked you to go out for coffee and you said yes”

“Yes, I did. But it was an impulsive answer” Chris said standing up and started pacing back and forth around the living room “I can’t go out with him. What… What am I going to say? Do you know how hard it was for me not to jump at him at the studio? Not to kiss him when I was inches away from him?”

“Why didn’t you?” Tom asked trying to hold a smile and failing

Chris stayed still looking at him in disbelieve “Are you serious right now? How could I do that when we’re no longer together? He’s probably dating somebody now”

He thought he heard something resembling the sound of a chuckle coming from Tom

“You two are hilarious” Tom said holding a laughter “I can’t emphasize this enough Chris, you two need _… must_ talk to each other”

“Whatever for? Huh?” Chris snorted “I can’t get back with Chris… I can’t”

“Why? Because you were the one who broke up with him?” Tom said smiling “Because he _might_ be dating somebody?”

“BECAUSE HE DOESN’T TRUST ME!” He shouted with tears in his eyes “Because he believes I could be violent, that I could intentionally hurt him”

Tom’s smile disappeared in a heartbeat. His gaze went from ironic to concerned

“No. Chris… you…” He began saying perking up in his seat

“No what? Was I mistaken when I saw him going straight to Liam instead of coming to me?” Chris scolded and made a pause looking around the room “Was I when he backed away from me at the house looking afraid?” he almost whispered, hurt filling his voice

Tom didn’t know what to say, he just sat there looking at Chris pace around the room looking at the floor

“He let Emily get in his head” Chris continued standing in front of the window “He let her step on our relationship by believing in her instead of me”

Chris turned to look at his still stunned friend

“So no Tom. I’m not okay” Chris asked leaning against the window “And I certainly cannot go out with Chris” He sighed looking at his friend sitting at the couch “Someday maybe, we’ll have a talk but that will be it”

“You don’t want to get back with him?” Tom asked shocked

“More than anything Tommy” Chris said turning to the window again “But I don’t know what to do to prove to him he can trust me blindly. I did all I could and I wasn’t enough for him”

“Chris,” Tom stood from his seat and walked to the window where his friend was standing “He _does_ trust you. It was just curiosity that got the best of him. That’s all”

“Curiosity is one thing Tom” Chris said tilting his head to look at his friend in the eye “Being afraid of me is quite another”

“Chris…” Tom began saying but Chris cut him off

“So Tom, you are welcome to stay and eat whatever you want” Chris said going towards the bedroom doors “But I’m going to try getting some rest. As I said in the interview…” He turned to his friend still standing in the living room “Jetlag” He finished rolling the doors close with a polite smile on his face

 

Tom Hiddleston

 

“He is even worse than we thought” Tom said on the phone as he walked down the lobby of Chris’ hotel

“ _What do you mean?”_ Scarlett asked on the other end

“I mean, he still holds a grudge” He explains as he started walking on the sidewalk toward his hotel across the park “And how could he not? They never got to talk about it. Not enough at least”

“ _So what do we do?”_

“I don’t know Scar” Tom admitted “But I’m worried about his health. He’s not eating, sleeping or talking for that matter”

“ _Poor Hems”_ Scarlett said with pity on her voice “ _Should we say something to Evs?”_

Tom thought about it for a second “No. All we might do with that is worry him. Which will turn into pressuring Chris again and we don’t want him fleeing across the globe again”

“ _Right. So…”_ She agreed “ _What do we do?”_

“I honestly don’t know” Tom admitted

“ _If only Sebastian were here”_

“Tell me about it” Tom agreed

By the time he arrived at his own hotel he received a text on his phone that made him smile widely

 _‘Missing that bubble butt of yours’ –_ Sebastian

He laughed as the elevator doors closed in front of him

 _‘Really? What are you going to do with it when you see it?’_ He replied smiling again

He was missing terribly that horny boyfriend of his. His libido was something easy to get used to and now that Sebastian was thousands of miles away he was left alone with night calls, telling each other about their days

He opened the door to his hotel suite and walked in, removing his shoes and meticulously setting them beside the door. As he walked through the living room he stopped to get a bottle of water from the bar

“Why don’t you come here so I can show you what I’m gonna do with that bubble butt?”

Tom’s heart stopped immediately. His eyes widen as he slowly turned towards the bedroom, bottle still against his lips

Sebastian was lying on the bed with his arms behind his head smirking at him

“W-What?” Tom stuttered

“Surprise babe” His boyfriend said winking

Tom rushed towards the bed and jumped crawling on top of Sebastian until their lips crashed against each other’s in a passional yet somehow tender kiss

“What are you doing here, love?” He asked not believing his eyes or skin for that matter

“You’ve been gone three days babe. And I couldn’t stand it” Sebastian replied reaching for a hug

“What do you mean? Are you not supposed to be working on your film?” Tom asked giving in into the hug happily, resting his head on Sebastian’s chest

“I was, but there was a setback with Photography and I told them I would be coming to London and Madrid in the meantime” Sebastian explained

“Madrid? Are you coming with us there too?” He asked raising his head to look at his boyfriend’s eyes

“Yep. I’ve never been there before”

Tom went back to his previous position on Sebastian’s chest and smiled to himself. But rolled his eyes with a chuckle when he felt his boyfriend’s hand traveling south on his back… way south

“What are you doing, love?” He asked not moving an inch

“Oh, nothing…” Sebastian said nonchalantly, yet his hand kept going and was now on his left ass cheek “Just remembering what it feels like to squeeze that ass”

“I really don’t think you’ve forgotten rather than you’ve missed me” Tom said readjusting his head so it would still rest on Sebastian’s chest but he would be facing him

“I didn’t miss you. I missed your sweet tight hole” He chuckled “You really think I came all this way just for your pretty face?”

Tom rolled his eyes with a grunt “You’re impossible, love”

“But you love me like that”

“Sadly that’s true” Tom said smiling

Sebastian shifted on the bed and took a hold of Tom’s face with both hands looking deeply into his eyes “Seriously. I’ve missed you”

Tom’s heart filled with joy at the same time it warmed up. Sebastian was not the kind of man who would open up about his feelings. And even though during the course of their relationship he’s felt Sebastian has opened up a lot, he’s grown a lot too but it was still a surprise when he heard such things coming from him and on his own.

Tom didn’t reply. He just leaned in and captured his boyfriend’s lips with his own

When they parted they stayed like that for a while, it could’ve been thirty minutes or more, Tom wasn’t sure and didn’t care either, he just wanted to stay like that a little longer

“Did Hems arrive yet?” Sebastian asked playing with one of Tom’s unruly curls

“Mhm” He said almost dozing off “We had the interview at noon”

“How did it go with those two?” Sebastian asked

“Awkward would be an understatement” He said with a sigh

“Really? I thought they would’ve jizzed in their pants right there in front of everyone”

Tom slapped his chest “Behave. They are not well. Especially Hems”

“Why? What do you mean?”

Tom sighed again “You need to see him with your own eyes. I’m worried. Perhaps it would be best if you’re the one to speak to him”

Tom saw the confused look his gave him and continued

“Physically he’s way too thin, exhausted and not eating. And he’s still angry. I mean really, really angry”

“After two months away?” Sebastian asked and Tom nodded “Wow. It really did a number on him”

“Will you?” Tom begged “Talk to him I mean? The sooner they work it out the better, and he’s already been away two months”

“I told you I didn’t wanna get in the middle” Sebastian said squeezing Tom a little. “You know Evans is my friend too. But I’ll see what I can do” Tom understood Sebastian’s position so he decided not to push anymore “In the meantime, why don’t we jump in the shower and help me clean up?”

Tom raised his head and smiled at his boyfriend “Brilliant”

 

Chris Evans

 

“Oh please Chris, just do it already” Annie said exasperated looking at him

It was the following morning and Chris was sitting on the edge of his bed already dressed and ready to do some sightseeing with Annie.

For the last couple of minutes she’s been talking to him about all the places they should go to, but Chris was staring at the phone in his hands debating whether or not he should text Hemsworth and ask him for that coffee they talked about the day before. But the memories of their last conversation before leaving to Australia kept lingering in his mind. That plus the nervousness of being around the man that takes his breath away and weakens his knees just by the sight of him

“What?” He asked looking up at Annie

“Text him already” She commanded “That’s what you’re thinking on doing right? It shows”

He hated how predictable he was. Especially around Annie who seemed to know him better than he knew himself

“What if he changed his mind?” He asked looking at the phone again “What if he said ‘yes’ just so he could leave?”

“Sweetie,” She sat next to him on the bed “We both know he’s not a liar. If he says he’s up for it then he is”

_She’s right_

“Is that really what is holding you back?” She asked caressing his arm gently

“It’s just that…” He gulped and continued “You should’ve seen him the night we broke up…”

“If you ever decide to tell me what happened I could have an idea” She said chuckling but then she went serious “I know it’s been rough on you. And I know you’ve put on a brave face all this time, but I know you sweetie, I know you’re hurting and you feel guilty about what happened. That’s why you need to talk”

“Don’t you think I tried?” Chris said standing up giving his back to her “I tried talking to him that day at the studio and then again after two whole weeks”

“Yes, sweetie,” She said standing behind him and placing her hand on his shoulder “I know you did. But it was too soon. He needed time”

“I pressured him” Chris said almost whispering. The images and the conversation they had that day kept popping in his mind “I forced his decision to break up. I even encouraged it”

Annie’s grip on his shoulder tightened a little “What? What do you mean?” She asked puzzled

“I forced his hand” Chris admitted “I couldn’t wait anymore”

He sighed, gaze to the floor. It was passed time he told Annie what happened the day he and Hemsworth broke up. He hasn’t told her not because he didn’t trust her but because it felt like a dream from which he kept waiting to wake up from and after a while people stopped asking knowing he wasn’t budging

So he started telling what happened, having swallowed a few knots down his throat before and once he began the words started pouring like vomit

Annie’s face remained as steady as she could, although Chris noticed her eyes widen a few times

“Oh, honey” Annie said sitting on the bed once more. The pity on her face was too obvious and he hated it

“The next thing I knew was that he had left for Australia the next day” He admitted sitting on the armrest of a chair

“I still think it’s time for you two to sit down and talk” She said looking at him

“I obviously want to Annie” He said turning to look at her

“He agreed to go out with you”

“Yeah but I was pushing him again. He might have agreed so I’d let him go”

“Chris,” She leaned in and reached for his hand “He agreed. Stop overthinking this”

He saw her eyes and knew they said ‘Do it’. So he unlocked the phone and opened the text app while Annie stepped out to the living room giving him some space

‘Hey. Can we talk? Are you busy?’ Send

He thought it would be better to give Hemsworth the option to decide

About a minute that felt like an hour later his phone began ringing and he saw Annie’s head jump like a Chihuahua hearing its master arriving

He breathed in and swiped the screen answering the call

“Hey” He said trying to sound as casually as possible. Not desperate at all

“ _Hey… Is everything okay?_ ”

He was beginning to get annoyed at Hemsworth’s constant ‘Are you okay’ questions. He was _fine_. He was a grown ass man who was more than capable of taking care of himself without a handsome, strong, tall and blue-eyed blonde next to him to protect him.

Who was he kidding? He loved it.

“Yeah, yeah.  I’m fine and you?” Chris asked trying to control his breathing

_Don’t say something stupid. Just be cool. Ask him for the coffee you talked about_

“ _I’m glad. I’m good too”_

He didn’t mean to but the words escaped his mouth “Listen. Uhm remember that coffee we talked about? Uhm. Do you wanna go out and grab me? I mean _it”_

_No comments._

His head dropped with his eyes shut

“ _Well, uhm”_ Hemsworth began and Chris felt like he was about to be rejected

“I mean, if you really want to. Or we can do it later” He started mumbling but couldn’t control himself

_How can this man make me so nervous? He makes me sound like a teenage girl_

“I could ask Tom for a good place to get coffee here in London if you want to go there or…”

“ _Chris calm down”_ Hemsworth asked politely but there was no endearing tone in his voice

He sighed, embarrassed

“ _Why don’t we wait until we get to Madrid the day after tomorrow? I know a good place there”_

He didn’t know what to think or feel. He wanted to see him as soon as possible and waiting two or possibly three more days was torture. But on the other hand Hemsworth seemed rather optimistic about their meeting; he even wanted to take him to a good and known place

But the sadness won anyway, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to hide it

“Oh, yeah sure. Sounds perfect” He said biting his lower lip

They didn’t have any other appointments in London, so that means that he wasn’t just going to have to wait to get coffee with him but he most likely wouldn’t see him at all until then

There was a pause and Chris could hear the other one breathing against the phone

“ _I…”_ Hemsworth began saying with a little more sentiment “ _I… I guess I’ll see you there then”_

His heart sank; hope was a treacherous bitch who kept slapping him in the face

“Sure” He said before hearing the other one saying a quick ‘bye’

“What did he say?” Annie said entering the bedroom once more. She was pretending not to be listening to the conversation… but it was Annie.

“He said we should probably wait” He said looking at his locked phone

Annie sighed looking at him “It’s not easy you know” Chris lifted his head frowning “Do you remember the time Max and I broke up?”

“Yeah, right after he proposed to you” Chris remembered

“Yeah, I wasn’t ready to take that step” She began saying “I’m not gonna lie, I freaked out. But even after we broke up he never gave up on me Chris, and although I was trying to move on he reminded me of what my life was with him. He reminded me of what the two of us were together, that we had become two halves of the same person” She giggled embarrassed “I know it sounds corny, but when I was alone, I didn’t like who I was”

Chris remembered that time clearly. Annie seemed annoyed constantly, irascible; which was a whole new side of her. He was used to see her so cheerful and dreamy and Chris didn’t know what to do or say, he didn’t want to get in the middle. But he never, ever stopped trying to make her feel better.

It didn’t work though. It was Max’s relentlessness that slowly changed her mind, that opened her eyes and made her realize they needed each other

“Don’t give up on him, Chris” She said like she was sharing a secret “You have the opportunity to make things right and to prove him that your trust in him never wavered”

Chris felt like she literally had lifted his spirit from the ground. He was taking things in his own hands, he was going to make Hemsworth remember what they once were and he wasn’t taking a no for an answer

“You’re right” He said standing up in front of her. “I’m not going to be sorry any longer and I’m going to get my boyfriend back”

She smiled proudly and nodded “That’s my sweetie”

 

Sebastian Stan

 

“I. Fucking. Love. You” He said panting while leaning his back against the window.

Tom was on his knees swiping the cum off of his eyes carefully. He had a big smile on his face, he was happy to see Sebastian, and even more happy to spend a week with him in Europe

“Likewise, love” Tom said getting on his feet and going to the bathroom for a towel. He cleaned himself and tossed it to Sebastian who did the same

“So what plans do you have for today?” He asked going to the nightstand to check up his phone

There was no immediate answer. Tom stood in front of the bathroom’s sink looking at his own reflection like he was meditating something

“Tom?” He called trying to regain his boyfriend’s attention, which he did

“I was supposed to meet my sisters and mum for dinner tonight” Tom said now looking at Sebastian’s reflection then he grabbed his toothbrush and applied the paste

_Oh fuck_

“Oh yeah?” Sebastian said pretending to read a text

_You are such a hypocrite_

“Would you like to come along?” Tom asked with his mouthful of foam, he had a funny look in his face

Sebastian’s never met any of Tom’s relatives, and it was past time he did. But they live here in London and they haven’t had the opportunity travel here, or for his family to go to LA, and truth be told Sebastian wasn’t all that excited to meet them either

_He met your family, it’s only right to meet his_

But he couldn’t say anything of that sort. He had come here expecting to see his boyfriend and friends, as well as to travel a little. But he never thought Tom would want to introduce him to his family... he just wasn’t prepared

“Uhm, I think I’m gonna go talk to Evs tonight” He said looking down, knowing that if he lifted his gaze it would meet Tom’s “ To talk to him, see how he’s doing. You know?” 

_You selfish bastard_

He could only hear the water flowing coming from the tab and Tom rinsing his mouth

“Fine” He heard coming from the bathroom “I’m going to take another shower” And then the door closed

He felt like an ass, he sat on the edge of the bed and buried his face on his hands scolding himself for being so… Sebastian

But you’ve got to understand him. He’s spent the majority of his life thinking he was damaged goods, that he would never find someone to care for him or to love him, but along came Tom and it all started as two good friends that started ‘playing’ with each other. It all evolved and sometimes he had trouble wrapping his head around some boyfriend-boyfriend’s stuff.

_You were happy when Tom met your mom, in fact, you wanted them to meet_

He stood up and got dressed, so he went to the bathroom door and stood there with his hand about to knock… but he didn’t, he was too ashamed of himself. He missed the good old days were he would have casual, random sex with a stranger and then left the room without the need to even say goodbye. But those times have changed, he was no longer the same person, and he definitely was no longer alone. But sometimes he feels like he’s about to screw things up because of his inexperience in relationships, and it scared the hell out of him just the thought of hurting Tom

_Like you just did_

With a knot in his throat, he lowered the hand and walked towards the door, closing it behind him as left the room

 

 _‘Hey, let’s go to the park in front of your hotel’ –_ Sebastian sent the text to Hemsworth while walking through the park towards his friend’s hotel

He waited a few minutes for a reply, and heaven help him of he didn’t get one, because he was going to knock on his friend’s door until he had caused him migraine or the door falls open, which ever happens first

But he did get an answer

‘ _Hey Seb, I know I haven’t seen you in a while, but I’m tired. Can we do this tomorrow?’_

 _‘Did you see a question mark at the end of my text?’_ He said annoyed already

The day was incredibly good for London. There were a few clouds in the sky but none of them near the sun, so he was finding more people as he got deeper inside the park. People jogging, running, walking their dogs taking advantage of the off-seasoned sunny day

There was another alert on his phone

‘ _Seb, please’_

 _‘Don’t make me go to your room Hemsworth’_ He replied

‘ _Fine, meet me across the street’_ Chris said almost immediately

He stood across the hotel as he was told and about ten minutes later, he saw a person who looked a lot like Chris, but he wasn’t. He couldn’t be, this man was way thinner which made him look taller, his hair looked darker and his skin paler. He couldn’t help a gasp as their gazes met from afar; meaning that this man was indeed his friend.

His friend kept avoiding eye contact as he walked to him, looking into the park or the street, probably thinking there was an inevitable upcoming comment about his physique

The seriousness in Chris’ face was such, that Sebastian was almost expecting a handshake from the aussie, but the aussie stood in front of him scanning his face, then he opened his arms and engulfed Sebastian into a bear hug that squeezed the air out of his lungs

“Alright, alright. I get it, you missed me. Now put me down” Sebastian said trying not to smile. Chris did so after a couple more seconds

“Tom said you asked for a week off, no?” Chris asked as they started to walk into the park. Sebastian nodded with a low hum and slipped his hands into his pockets. After a minute or so of uncomfortable silence Chris proceeded “How’s the movie coming along?”

“Good, there’s been a couple hiccups but we’ll be fine” He said trying not to stare at his friends bony cheekbones “How was Melbourne?”

Chris sighed with his head up and eyes closed, like he was admiring the sunny day “It had its ups and downs”

“How so?” Sebastian asked. The Sebastian of the past would’ve said something imprudent like ‘Did you straddle any of you surf buddies like they were boards?’ or something like that. But the new Sebastian was more in control, more aware of the surroundings

_Has his dick got thinner too?_

Well, almost changed

“Well, you know. Luke wouldn’t be at my parent’s house whenever I was around” Chris began saying and Sebastian could tell there was tiredness in his voice

He spotted an empty bench in front of a pond and guided his friend towards it. Once seated, he took out his cigarettes and lit one up.

“Sorry to hear that” He said exhaling the smoke through his nose and returning the pack into his pocket “Did you go surfing?”

“Yeah” Chris said looking at the pond, like he was filling his daily doses of peace “A ouple of times. Later on, Liam got there and we went together like old times”

“Sounds nice” Sebastian said shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked up at a tree

There was pause, but this time it wasn’t an uncomfortable one rather than an enjoyable one, but it changed quickly as Sebastian needed to get some things out of his chest

“You need to get over this Chris” He said looking away, but he felt Chris shifting in his seat anyway

“I can’t” Chris said, this time Sebastian turned to face him

“What do you mean you can’t?” He said with a frown “If you don’t is just because you don’t want to”

He hated being so blunt… wait, no he didn’t

“I don’t want to talk about this right now” Chris said looking at the pond again

“Tough shit Hemsworth” He said inhaling from his cigarette “If you wouldn’t have left so abruptly I would’ve said this then”

There was another pause

“Sorry about that” Chris said still looking away

“I don’t want you to be sorry. I want to know what you’re gonna do about this” He said

“Has Tom ever felt scared of you?” Chris asked turning to him “Has he ever shown any kind of mistrust in you?”

Sebastian thought about it for a moment. And the conclusion was ‘no’

“No” He said dropping his head “In any case was the other way around”

Chris looked at him frowning again, not understanding the reason why he wouldn’t trust Tom

“I’m not proud of it but… “ He began inhaling his cigarette one more time “I felt that if you ever looked at him in a way that meant you two could have a chance, he would leave me to be with you in a heartbeat”

Chris widen his eyes while he exhaled the smoke. Chris face filled with pity and shame

“I know, I know” Sebastian said shaking his head “But it is how I felt”

Chris sat back, looking at the sky

“Does he know that?” Chris asked and Sebastian shook his head again “I’m sorry to be the one that says it, but that feeling sucks. And I’m not trying to make you feel bad. But you’ve got to learn from me and Chris. This things need to be talked through, life is a two-way street, Seb”

“So why don’t you follow your own goddamn advice and talk this through with him?” He asked tilting his head sideways

Chris sighed “Because I’m a coward. And every time I get hurt I run away”

Sebastian chuckled “You’re a lot of things Chris, but a coward is not one of them”

“Neither are you Seb” Chris said “So talk about this things with Tom before you reach the point of no return”

“Is that where you think you are?” Sebastian said finishing his cigarette “Come on Chris. You know that’s not true”

“Isn’t it?” He asked looking at him sternly “I just came from Australia, where I came clean with my parents and Luke about what really happened that night”

Sebastian perked up interested

Chris sighed looking down “Liam told me it was time and that he wanted to tell them”

“And?” Sebastian asked

“My parents were a little shocked at the beginning” He admitted “But Luke didn’t change his mind”

“What’s his problem with you?” Sebastian asked cocking his brows

The aussie made a pause before he began “He says he had warned me millions of times about Jake, that he wasn’t normal,” He breathed in loudly “That I was too stubborn to notice and that I only realized he was right when our baby brother ended up in a hospital. He said he will never forgive me for allowing them to date and that it could’ve ended with Liam dead alongside Jake”

“That’s a little grim” Sebastian said shifting in his seat to face Chris “But I get what he means”

Chris darted his eyes at his friend

“He’s right, you know” Sebastian said “You could’ve killed your brother by allowing them to date”

“W-What? Why would you say that?” The aussie was stunned at the words

“You knew he was insane and obsessed with you and you let it happen anyway, right?”

“Seb…” Chris begged with the eyes

“He ended up killing himself, he could’ve killed Liam first” He kept saying. Chris’ face went from hurt to anger in a matter of seconds “But hey! That’s only _my_ opinion”

“Fuck you Sebastian!” Chris yelled standing up and walking down the pathway back to his hotel. Sebastian jumped from the bench and followed his friend

“Hey, why do you get mad at me? Those are my thoughts” He said catching up to his friend “Am I not entitled to them?”

“NO!” Chris yelled. Sebastian was a little shocked by the reaction, but kept going

“Why do you care if I think that?” he asked

“I don’t” The aussie said walking faster

“Are you sure? You look like you do”

“Sebastian I’m warning you” Chris said going red

“Is my opinion going to change what happened?” Sebastian asked. Chris stopped and turned to stand right in front of him “Is it going to change who you are? Is what I think about something going to make you a bad person?”

Chris stood there breathing heavily looking into his friend’s eyes but not saying one word

“Don’t you get it? You ex-hunk bimbo” He said “Nothing I, or anyone else for that matter, think of you is going to change who you are, it doesn’t matter. It only matters what you think of yourself”

Chris kept looking at him like he wanted to punch him in the face so much that he couldn’t help but to narrow his eyes a little waiting for the aussie’s fist.

_Just hit me already_

And Chris did. A mid-force fist hit his shoulder making him whimper loudly

“That was for calling me a bimbo” Chris said with a half a smile. Sebastian smiled back while instinctively ran a hand on his sore shoulder

“I honestly thought you’d be more insulted about the ‘Ex-hunk’ part” He laughed

“I don’t care about that” Chris said as they started walking again towards the street

“You should C” He said, hand still on his shoulder “We’re all worried”

“You shouldn’t be. I’ll get better soon enough”

“That’s what I wanted to hear” Sebastian said smiling widely again

“You’re starting to sound _a lot_ like Tom” Chris said smiling

_Yeah, I still have a couple of things to learn from him though_

“Thank you Seb” Chris said stopping and pulling him by the arm

“What for?” He said smiling still

“For making me realize a lot of things”

“I told you cowardice wasn’t your thing” Sebastian said and they resumed their walk


	29. Chapter XXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New Chapter Time!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, this is an over 10.000 words chapter! Probably 3.000 more than expected, but here it is!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chapter XXVI

 

Tom Hiddleston

 

The room was pitch dark, not because it was the middle of the night but because Sebastian loves sleeping in complete darkness, which he hated. He was used to sleeping with the windows open, being raised in the chill climate of London and even after he moved to LA to work he still slept the same way… until he started sleeping with Sebastian

He was on his side facing the nightstand - not his usual position- so he reached for his phone and looked at the time slowly getting out of the bed trying not to wake his boyfriend

He went to the bathroom closing the door behind him and turning the lights on wincing at the brightness coming from the mirror bulbs. He looked at his reflection and sighed. The shock of reality that hit him the previous day made him want to curse himself for being so naïve all the time when it comes to Sebastian.

Ever since those two committed to each other in a relationship Tom became a witness of Sebastian’s development towards a more ‘decent’ person. Lately he’s been seeing him with other eyes, more appreciative eyes. During the break-up of their friends Sebastian showed impartiality and a clearer view of the ways to act and proceed around them and naturally, Tom was proud to see his boyfriend so mature in such deep matters but apparently he was becoming blind

He tried to hide his disappointment as good as he could, but he was sure it was showing. But he knew who Sebastian was before he got into this with him, so he had to suck it up and smile. Besides this was definitely not the how he wanted to spend the few days he had with him before he has to return to LA. So he relieved himself and took a shower hearing the curtains being rolled open as he dried himself with a towel

“Morning” Sebastian said lying on the bed naked when he saw Tom walk out of the bathroom

“Good morning, love” He smiled but Sebastian didn’t. He walked to the walking closet folding the towel and placing it on a shelf and selecting the clothes he was going to wear “What would you like to do today?”

Sebastian cleared his throat before speaking “Uhm, don’t know. I think I’ve been in London enough times to know it well”

_Indeed, every strip club’s owner in London should be thrilled to know Sebastian Stan is here_

He shook the thought away insulting himself for being so childish

“What plans did you have for today before I came here?” Sebastian asked

Tom walked to the room and started dressing “I was going to show Scar around. You know? The real London, not the tourist areas”

Sebastian arched his brows looking interested

“Mind if I tag along?” He asked

Tom smiled even though there was an instinct that told him not to “I wouldn’t have it any other way, love”

“Oh, but we have to be at Palau by seven” Sebastian said nonchalantly

Now it was Tom who arched his brows “How do you know that place?”

It was Tom’s favorite restaurant in London, famous to the locals but not such a big hit for tourists

Sebastian chuckled “Someone recommended it to me. I have other friends, you know?”

“Fine” He said closing the buttons on his shirt “You should start getting dressed Seb” He said looking at his boyfriend getting too comfortable on the bed again

 

They met Scarlett near the Palace of Westminster; she was with her assistant –Allison- who became a close friend to her. Once together Tom took charge of the party and gave them a private tour of the city beyond what people usually meet on a trip. He was so happy, being able to show them his favorite park, his favorite bar, the school he attended to, he had a smile from ear to ear

And when the time came, Scarlett excused herself and left with Allison, giving Sebastian and Tom a ridiculous explanation why they had to leave.

So they started walking towards the restaurant, Sebastian reached for Tom’s hand. He smiled to himself and couldn’t help but to feel a little ashamed of himself for thinking about Sebastian the way he had that morning. Yeah, he knew what he was getting into when he started dating him, but he was seeing a new side of Sebastian that lead him to think they were going forward…

 _But he probably needs more time._ He though squeezing his boyfriend’s hand gently

“I really liked the tour T” Sebastian said as they approached a street light

“I’m glad” Tom said smiling his biggest smile. He lifted his hand and pointed at the restaurant across the street and Sebastian followed his gaze “That right there. That’s Palau”

They waited a couple minutes for the street light to change and started walking “I’m a jerk Tom” Sebastian said looking down as they stood in front of the restaurant “And I’m sorry”

Tom’s smile, the one he’s had for the entire day dissipated hearing this, his brow frowned “Why, what happened?”

He knew what happened

“I got a little scared yesterday when you told me to meet your family” Sebastian said looking away from Tom “I don’t want to make any excuses. I just wasn’t expecting it”

Tom sighed and a smile returned to his face “I get it, love. Please don’t worry about it”

Sebastian looked back at Tom and returned the smile. Then he lead them both inside and asked the maître to get them to their table

As they walked through the place, he recognized a familiar face, literally.

“Mum?” He asked looking at his mother sitting in a corner booth next to his sisters Emma and Sarah “What are you doing here?”

She stood up to give her son a hug, and then he kissed both his sisters

“Well Thomas, Sebastian here invited us over and how could I say no to him?” Diane said looking at Sebastian “After all, all I’ve heard from him has to be corroborated, no?”

Tom smiled again widely and then turned around to look at Sebastian “So you have friends?” He said mocking what Sebastian told him earlier that morning

Sebastian chuckled and nodded

“Well? Are you not going to introduce us, dear?” Diane said still looking at Sebastian with a smile

“Of course” Tom said smiling and standing aside “Mum, Sarah, Emma. This is Sebastian. Seb, this is my family”

“Pleasure to meet you all” Sebastian said extending a hand to Diane who looked at him funny

“Don’t be such a prude, darling” She said extending her hands for a hug. Tom laughed covering his mouth as he saw them embracing each other

Sarah and Emma also stood up and kissed Sebastian in both cheeks, smiling widely as well

They all sat down and the waiter came immediately after asking for the beverages. Then they all looked at each other in an uncomfortable yet comical silence until Tom broke it first “How did you orchestrate this?”

Sebastian smiled shyly “Scar” He admitted

_Ah, of course_

“That sneaky little redheaded” He said smiling, then paused. They both keeping their gazed locked “Thank you”

Sebastian nodded with a shy smile

 

Chris Hemsworth

(Two days later)

 

The sudden knock on the door woke him up. He had dazed off sometime last night while thinking on the events of the previous days. As he opened his eyes, they widen impressed of what it felt was a good, continuous and profound night of sleep. It’s been a while since he had one and they’ve been either for exhaustion due to the insomnia or the time he told his parents about Liam and Jake. _Relief_

That night he felt like he had dropped the plummet he’s been carrying for the last few years, he didn’t even know how bad he was until he found the strength to tell them

Perhaps if he talked to Evans he’d feel the same way again and probably could get another good night sleep

_Is that really why you want to talk to him?_

The knock on the door was a little louder than the previous one. So he stood up, walked to the door and looked through the peephole sighing when he looked at a familiar moony face on the other side

“Just a second” He said going back to the room to put on some clothes and then he returned to the door and opened it standing aside for Rachel to walk in, followed by a food cart and a hotel staff member

“Morning C” The assistant said with a high, cheerful pitch. Chris returned the greeting politely “I’m under strict orders to get you to eat something before our flight this afternoon”

_Again Annie?_

Ever since the interview two days ago Annie made it her life’s goal to get food into Chris’ body but not before scolding Rachel for being so negligent with him, like it was her fault

“Yes Rach, you told me the same thing yesterday” He said sitting on the edge of the bed “And the day before that”

Rachel gave a tip and the man left the room. She then began browsing through her phone looking and scrolling

Chris had to admit Rachel was undoubtedly getting better at her job during the past few months. She was becoming less Annie-dependent but still, she needed to be checked on by Chris every once in a while so they wouldn’t end up on the wrong plane on the wrong day

But still, she had managed to get her shit together, work-related anyway. She was still a clumsy walking mess.

“At what time are we supposed to be at the airport?” He asked removing the lid from the plates and seeing what it contained

Scramble eggs with slices of Canadian bacon and toasted bread with butter

“I think around 1pm” She said frowning and looking at him. He locked his gaze with hers and narrowed his eyes  

“Think?” He repeated

She checked her phone one more time and lifted his head “Yes. 1pm” and smiled proudly

“Good” He said rolling the cart towards the table in the living room and sat down “Did you have something to eat yet?”

“Yes C, that’s the first thing I do after I wake up” She said sitting across from him on the table while still checking her phone “Well, actually I go to the bathroom first, to pee and brush my teeth…”

“Yeah, I get the picture” Chris said with a forkful of eggs half way to his mouth

She frowned and pursed her lips looking at Chris eating

“I’m glad you’re eating. You look better” Rachel said whispering like there was someone else in the room

“Thanks” He said reaching for the pineapple juice “I feel better, actually”

“How so?” She asked with curious look

Chris debated for a second or two whether he should talk to her about his personal problems. This was not Annie or Ella on her good times. Rachel was a terrific young girl, but sometimes she could be a little… chaotic, for the lack of a better word.

And since she was his assistant, she usually had to talk to the studios representatives and worse… the press. So, it’s safe to say that Chris constantly tried not to be careless around her, she has a slippery tongue but he knew it was unconsciously

“I used to worry about what other people might say about me” He started, carefully thinking before speaking “And I didn’t realize how much, as you can remember I was never afraid of being seen with Chris in public. But when the tabloids published those articles I panicked a little, and I got through”

_And that reminded me of the times back in Melbourne when my friends began talking behind my back and leaving me out to dry. When they all turned against me… even when Luke…_

But this was too sensitive for Rachel to hear

“The fact is that, thanks to Sebastian, I’m not going to care about that anymore. People are always going to talk about you, either for good or bad, and I’ve learned that they will always rather talk ill about you. If they see an extroverted woman; she’s a ‘whore’, if they see a poor man on the streets asking for money, he might be a drug addict or an alcoholic, or if you’re a happy person you’re probably high or on something. The point is, no matter what you do or who you are, people are going to talk bad about you so I’m done caring”

She had a rather difficult to read expression on her face, he didn’t know whether she understood what he was saying or if she was glad. But she smiled nonetheless

He didn’t approve Sebastian’s methods, but he respected his intentions and actually thanked him for it. He needed to move past the hiccups in his life, if Luke doesn’t want to talk to him then he’s going to try winning him over, after all, he’s his brother. But he was done letting people affect or determine who he was, he knew quite well.

But there was still a missing piece of his body and mind, and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to get it back

_He seems happy_

Evans’ face the night of Liam’s party hunted him. The way he backed away from him… the emptiness in his eyes, the rigid face demanding answers

He was never against telling Evans about Jake, but that meant to open up a door that had been locked for many years, the pain of that night and the following months hidden away inside. He was ashamed of himself, and alone in there. So he closed and barricaded that door when he bought the ticket to Los Angeles to start again and now there he was, being as happy as ever with Evans by his side, work stability, a house, and good friends. He didn’t even want to take a peek at that closed door, whatever for?

But he was forced by two jerks with an agenda of their own, and used Evans as tool to sabotage his own relationship. That’s what angered him the most, the role Evans took in it

He knew he could’ve handle it differently, but he felt like a cornered animal that had to lash out in order to avoid deeper suffering, and this all came by the hands of his own loved one.

He shook his head like trying to shake the thoughts off his mind. He was having a good day for the first time in a long while.

_You can shake it off all you want Christopher, but soon enough you’re going to need to talk to Chris… there’s no way around it._

As he entered London-Heathrow airport his hands began to sweat, just like they did the day of the interview, nervous obviously to see Evans and to spend over two hours in a flight with him.

_Keep calm Christopher._

After they passed customs they went directly to the VIP lounge where the cast usually met in airports. The inside was very crowded, after all that was one of the busiest airports in the world, so he walked over to where Joe was seated and half hugged him after the man stood to greet him

“I wanted to talk to you” Joe said keeping his voice down, Chris gave him a nod and proceeded “I wanted to apologize for the way I talked to you the other day”

“No,” Chris said cutting in “You were right. That was very unprofessional of me, and I’m the one who should be sorry”

“Don’t be” The man said with a small smile on his face “You are nothing but professional, you both kept performing a hundred percent after the break up and I thank you for it”

Chris didn’t know what to say, but he felt his cheeks blushing a little.

He gave the room a quick scan and only saw Mark, Clark, RDJ and Scarlett inside the lounge which was weird since they were taking off pretty soon

“Where is the rest of the cast?” He asked trying not to be too obvious about the question. But Joe must have caught the true meaning and smiled

“The _rest_ of the cast flew out this morning” Joe said looking at Chris blush again “There were no more seats available in the same flight”

_Oh_

“Oh okay” He replied smiling nonchalantly. He excused himself and walked over to the remaining friends to say hello. He asked RDJ about his father and received a sighed in return; apparently there was no improvement in his health. Then, Scarlett pulled him to the empty seat next to her

“How are you, honey?” She asked smiling from ear to ear. That was one of the things he loved the most about Scarlett, she could say a simple ‘Hello’ and made it sound like you’re her favorite person in the world

“Great” He said mirroring her smile “You?”

There was something different in her face though. Like she knew something but wasn’t telling

“Oh you know me. I’m always great” She said looking around before returning her gaze towards Chris “Any special plans for this little trip?”

_There it is._

“Nope. Not at all” Chris teased. Her face went from cheerful to confused “I mean, I’ll probably meet Elsa for dinner one night”

Her face was now rigid “Isn’t she your ex?”

Chris nodded

_You wanted to play, so lets_

“Why would you meet with her?” She whispered

“Why not?” Chris also whispered leaning a little towards her “I care deeply for her”

“But Annie said…” She began saying but then she pursed her lips like she was containing herself from speaking too much. Then she looked away, like expecting Chris not to pursue that last sentence

“Annie said… what?” Chris said holding a smile

She didn’t respond. She slowly turned her head to Chris again and narrowed her eyes

_Caught_

“You jerk” She said smiling “I thought Annie had lied me”

Chris laughed a little “No, she didn’t”

“So?” She asked leaning in for the gossip “Where are you going? What are you gonna say to him? Tell me everything”

“Easy,” Chris said motioning her to calm down and breathe in “We’re just going out for coffee. We’re not getting back together”

He had to admit that saying that broke his own heart a little. And apparently hers too since her face went from excited to borderline pity

“Look,” She said brushing the hair off her face “I really don’t want to get in the middle. You two mean a lot to me and it hurts me to see you like this”

“I know Scar. But I promise, I’m fine” He said, but she made a face that indicated that she didn’t believe him “Well, I will be anyway. But Chris seems to be doing so much better and I’m glad for him” He smiled but it hurt to do so

She frowned deeply, looking at him like he was crazy

“Listen to me very carefully, Christopher” She said sternly “You two will talk. And you will say everything you need to say” He felt like he was being ordered rather than advised and that made him smile a little “And promise me to listen to him. Give him a chance to explain himself. You owe him that much”

That last part felt like an arrow to his heart. He knew they didn’t have a chance to talk about what had transpired between them, and after being pressured he left the country without even saying goodbye. But he couldn’t, he didn’t have the strength to deal with it any longer, to face his friends after the break up and hearing them saying ‘Go and talk it through’ constantly

But she was right. He owed Evans a chance to explain, at the end of the day, there are two faces on the same coin

He sighed with a nod “I promise”

Then they heard a beep and the speakers began: “Passengers of the flight 2125 from Iberia with destination the city of Madrid, may now begin boarding”

“Shall we?” They turned to see RDJ standing in front of them with a cocky smile

 

Chris Evans

 

Chris was looking out the window like a child in Disney. He’s never been in Madrid before and he was loving every part of it. Part of him was excited to walk around it… but mostly was excited for what being in Madrid meant to him, seeing Hemsworth

“Stop that” Annie said slapping his hand

“What?” He asked annoyed

“Stop looking so damn excited” She said whispering. They were sharing a shuttle with Jeremy, Samuel, Tony and his assistant.

“Listen,” Chris said lowering his voice too “If there’s a chance of getting back together with Chris, I’m gonna be excited. So stop killing my mood”

She rolled her eyes

“You’d be doing us all a favor” Tony Russo said from behind him making him turn

“What do you mean?” He asked half smiling

“You mean besides the pool we all have? You two are unbearably in love with each other” Tony said without lifting his sight from his phone “You’ll be setting us free from all the uncomfortable silences in the studios or the interviews. So as I said. You’ll be doing us all a favor”

 _Uncomfortable silences?_ Chris had to admit he was kind of impressed at the statement Tony just made. He thought they’ve been all but professionals around work places and this comes completely out of the blue

“Damn right” Samuel said also looking down at his phone “If ya’ll get together before the movie comes out, I’ll win over 50 bucks”

_I don’t fucking believe this_

Annie couldn’t stop a chuckle slipping through her lips

“Did you know about this?” He asked her seriously

“Know?” Jeremy said frowning “She’s the one who came up with the idea”

Annie’s eyes widen in shock “What? No I wasn’t!”

“What?!” Chris asked

“I’m just messing with you Chris” Jeremy said. Chris sighed relieved knowing a close friend would never be capable to bet on something like that “It was Sebastian’s idea”

“What?!” He asked again

_That motherfu…_

“We’re here” Tony said as the shuttle stopped at the entrance of the hotel

They got out of the van and he waited for the second one to park behind. In that one was Tom, Sebastian, Cobie and Stellan.

He waited for the most part of his group to enter the hotel, stopping his two friends and slapped the back of Sebastian’s head “You’re betting on my reconciliation with Chris?”

Tom gasped followed by a chuckle

“What the fuck?” Sebastian yelled rubbing the sore area “Who told you that?”

“You asshole” Chris said rolling his eyes “Chris better not find out about this”

“He won’t” Sebastian said looking ashamed “You weren’t supposed to know that”

“Yet I did” Chris said and turned to Tom who waved his hands meaning he had no part in this

They each got a card to their room and got there as fast as they could. They all wanted and needed some sleep and rest before the press conference that night. So as soon as he arrived to his bedroom he jumped in the shower and lied down in bed hugging the large rectangular pillow

_Soon Chris. Soon_

He wanted to get back with Hemsworth with everything he’s got. But it was extremely frustrating thinking of him every waking moment, going to bed, eating a meal, showering. Everything was a reminder of a past relationship in which he didn’t have a chance to fight for. But that was it; he’s made up his mind to stop dreaming about him and just do something about it

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

They arrived at the hotel around 4pm, so they had approximately two hours to rest and get ready for the press conference which was at 7

When he walked in he couldn’t help feeling nervous about running into Evans since this time they were all staying in the same hotel. It was a good nervousness though, bordering on excitement and just looking at him would ease him

But he didn’t see him

He got to his room and undressed, sitting on the bed with his back resting on the wall thinking on how he got into this mess. It was his fault, no argue there. He was stubborn and he knew that, but he never would’ve wanted to end things with Evans

_But he kept pushing and pushing_

_But of course he kept pushing, you never gave him a chance to explain and the moment he asked you, you felt asphyxiated, lashed out and ran away_

But he wasn’t strong enough to deal with his insecurities all over again

He looked to the other side of the bed, the part that was unmade, the part were a certain person would be lying right now if it wasn’t for his cowardice 

The nostalgia has been present since day one, but the inability of waking up without looking at the empty bed was something new, something he didn’t feel in any past relationship. He felt a gap inside him, a hole that only one person could fill

He drove his hands to his head and fisted his hair; he was ashamed, regretful and sorry. He needed to get these feelings out by talking to Evans, even if he didn’t want to take him back he needed to do this, for the both of them

_You owe him that, and you owe it to yourself_

He slide down and covered himself up with the sheets, turning the lights off and closing his eyes for a little rest

He was in the middle of a dream, which he hadn’t had in while now, when his phone rang informing him of a text message, waking him up with a low grunt

‘ _Remember to be ready by 6’_ Rachel

He saw the time in his wrist watch realizing he had half an hour to get dressed. He looked at the empty space on the other side of the bed again and sighed

 

The lobby was crowded when the elevator’s door opened. Some of the hotel guests found out the cast was staying there and started asking for pictures and autographs but he avoided being seen as best as he could, eyes carefully scanning the room for a particular individual

Once he found him their eyes met like opposite magnets. Chris felt his cheeks burning and the other one smiled and waved his hand gently

_I fucking love him_

He didn’t get the chance to get to him when they started moving towards the vans parked outside. Tony and Joe were in a bad mood since they were already running late without the need for fans to keep them any longer, so Tony grabbed Chris’ arm leading him through the crowd  when he saw paparazzi waiting for them outside

Flashes of light and people screaming like crazy was all he could see as he was pushed inside the vehicle

_Dammit, news travel fast here_

 

The interview went not as well as he thought it would go, the person who ran it spoke _terrible_ English but he managed. But the man was too nosy, inquiring in each of their lives until the interviewee got uncomfortable and changed to the next one on the list

There was only one question he feared for, thankfully –and miraculously- he didn’t ask them, probably because they were sitting a couple chairs from each other

When they got out to the lobby, he spotted Evans from afar and started walking towards him, the other one looked at him and walked away from the group he was in and met Chris half way

“Hi” Chris said slipping his hands in his pockets

“Hey” Evans said smiling

“Uhm, what did you think about the interview?” He asked trying to make small talk in a desperate try to not fall into uncomfortable silence

“Terrible” The Bostonian responded and Chris chuckled

“I thought the same”

“Poor Mark. I thought he was going to ask him about his brother’s case or something… and that was almost four years ago” Evans said looking around

Chris chuckled, not about the comment obviously but because they thought the same thing

And even though he tried, silence took over the conversation; there were only sly glances at each other and blushing cheeks

“Listen, uhm” Chris began rubbing the back of his neck “Are you free tomorrow evening?”

“Yeah. Finally decided to get that coffee?” Evans asked smiling widely

“Yes” Chris made a pause to gather his thoughts “Uhm, listen if you felt like I didn’t want to go out with you I apologize, I-I do want to, okay?

Evans made an audible sigh which could only mean relief “Yeah, no. Don’t worry about it”

“Great, so I’ll call you tomorrow, yes?” He asked and Evans gave him a quick nod “Good night Chris”

The other one looked a little disappointed at the comment but nod his head again “Good night”

He had to resist the impulse to reach for his shoulder and pull him into a hug. He nodded again and walked towards the elevators

 _It went well_. He thought as he waited for the elevator to arrive. The thought of seeing Evans again and leaving without him _again_ made him squeeze his eyes shut in frustration. It wasn’t normal, and it certainly didn’t feel like it. They were meant to be together, to leave that place together and to share a bed and a _life_.

 _He looks well._ He thought as he glanced at his reflection in the mirror of the elevator. _He’s probably doing well too._

He could barely keep it together around him, and the other looked so _himself_. Cheerful, smiling… happy

_Is it true? A heart doesn’t break even?_

 

Chris Evans

 

The next day couldn’t have gone slower even if Morpheus himself wanted to. He felt like the notion of time has being deceiving most of his life, that an hour was actually a day-long or so it would seem.

He woke up, went to the gym, forced himself breakfast –a habit that he’s been losing since the breakup- showered, talked to Sebastian to see him before he left to LA, with Annie who kept insisting him to go out around the city, with his agent who told him that he had received an offer for the leading role in a movie called Snowpiercer, had small lunch and now was laying on the couch browsing through his phone and playing games

He received a text from Sebastian when he was in the middle of a game making him lose. He switched apps and read the message; apparently he was still hung over from last night and asked to meet at the rooftop of the hotel for lunch –which he already had- but agreed to join them anyway

As soon as he pressed Send, Hemsworth’s face appeared on the screen smiling at him while the phone vibrated. He gasped a little and sat up swiping the screen to answer

“Hey” He said looking out the window in front of him

“Hey” Hemsworth replied “Did Sebastian call you to go upstairs?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there” He smiled knowing he’ll see Hemsworth there too

“I told him I’m sorry but I cannot go” Chris smile dissipated “But are we still on for this evening?”

“Yeah, of course” He tried to sound casual even though he was dying to know why Hemsworth wasn’t attending to Sebastian’s lunch

“Great. I won’t have time to go back to the hotel, so let’s meet at the Sabatini Gardens at 5:30, is that okay?” Hemsworth asked

“Yeah, yeah” He said even though he had absolutely no idea where or what that was “5:30 Santorini Gardens”

“Sabatini” Hemsworth corrected with a small chuckle. Chris heart melt like ice on lava hearing him laugh, especially when it was at something _he_ said “I’ll text you the location”

“Cool. See you then” He said trying not to feel too forward. He was about to hung up the call, but the other one didn’t cut just yet

“Uhm, Chris?” Hemsworth asked and Chris hummed “I look forward to see you”

Scratch that last comment about his heart melting… this was the real deal

 

Chris Evans

 

The doors of the elevator opened to a crystal hall with an incredible view of the city on both sides. It was the typical western European city, short old buildings, yet extremely well preserved and a hell lot of tourists walking on the streets, stopping at every corner to take a picture of a fountain or a emblematic medieval structure

The rooftop restaurant was quite fancy, and the view was like no other. He waved gently at the sight of Scarlett waving at him outside the restaurant in the terrace, where also Tom, Sebastian, Jeremy, Cobie and Samuel sat drinking wine and beer while eating appetizers

He walked around the table shaking hands and hugging everyone before taking a seat next to Scarlett who winked at him with a smile

“So, any special plans for today?” Scarlett asked leaning just a bit trying to avoid drawing attention to the personal subject which Chris appreciated

He gave her a knowing look and she grinned at him “I can’t help but to be a little nervous”

“Oh honey, relax” She said reaching for her champagne and taking a quick sip “You just need to listen to him and be yourself”

“But…” Chris breathed in gathering himself “There’s so much I want to tell him”

She gave him a look, and Chris hated it… _pity_

“I know sweetie, I know. But like it or not, he’s the one who needs to unload the burden he’s been carrying. He needs to trust you and you need to remind him that you can be trusted. By listening”

He exhaled the breath that he didn’t know he was holding

 _She’s right._  And nodded to her with a half a smile

A couple hours passed and they joined the conversation the others were having, telling jokes and laughing at the bloopers video Cobie managed to get her hands on. And after a while, Sebastian stood up, with his beer in his hand and walked around the table sitting at the other end, right next to Chris

“Hey punk” Sebastian said clapping his shoulder

“Punk?” Chris mocked “Are we still rolling Captain America and forgot to tell me?”

The both chuckled ending up in a deep sigh

“How you holding up?” His friend asked

“Good, I’m fine” He lied like he’s been doing for the past couple of months

“I want to tell you something and I want you to get it into your system” Sebastian said returning his hand to Chris’ shoulder and leaning in

Chris gulped but nodded

“No matter what happens, when you get back to LA I want you to drop this whole ‘I don’t wanna see anyone’ bullshit, okay?”

Chris widened his eyes even more than he would’ve wanted to. This came completely out of the blue; this was not Sebastian’s usual approach. In the past few months, normally if Sebastian wanted to hang out with him he would call him on his phone repeatedly and nagged on him until he agreed to go out to a bar… that was more like him. Confrontation wasn’t exactly his forte

“I don’t…” Chris began saying but stopped looking at his friend shake his head in disapproval

“Don’t” He said “If things keep up this way, I want you to get off your ass and move on. I’m sorry to be blunt but that’s how things gotta be”

_Does he know something I don’t? Does he think getting back with Chris is no longer an option?_

_Am I the delusional one thinking there might still be a chance?_

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you’re my friend and I care about you. I don’t want you to be all mushy all the time” Sebastian said half smiling

Chris couldn’t deny or protest his friend’s argument. He knew it was a lost battle even before it even started but that made him rethink of these past few months, certainly he’s been more secluded in his new loft, not going out as much, only for special occasions and those specific times when Sebastian had worn him down, but each time he was sure he had done his best not to show any sign of ‘depression’. Each time he tried to be at his best

_Apparently I’m an overpaid actor_

“Sure thing Seb” He said trying not to look away ashamed. Sebastian clapped at his shoulder again but smiling wide this time “You’re changing for the good”

Sebastian chuckled, looking pass Chris’ shoulder. Chris followed his gaze until he met Tom giggling and drinking his wine while talking to the rest of their friends

“I guess I am” Sebastian said smiling at Tom “Ugh. I fucking hate being in love”

“You’re losing your identity, you communist fuck” They both turned to Scarlett sitting next to Chris and who apparently had been hearing every word of the conversation

“Oh shut up, you silicon carrot” Sebastian backed at her before they all burst in laughter

 

The hotel car drove him as close to the Sabatini Garden as possible. Being right in front of the royal palace there was a no-driving restriction. So he thanked the man and started walking, following google maps to find the café Hemsworth had chosen

When he walked in the maître received him with a polite smile which he returned nervously since he didn’t know if Hemsworth had made a reservation and his high school Spanish was completely erased from his system to explain that he was meeting someone. Thankfully the man spoke English and yes, Hemsworth made a reservation on the second floor

The maître lead him to a corner table in front of the floor-to-ceiling window from which he could look over the park and right to the palace. He refused politely to ask for anything until Hemsworth had arrived and the Spanish man nodded and left

He looked around the café; a few people were in it unlike the first floor which was way too crowded

Then he turned to the window, autumn was on its peak and people outside were wearing thick jackets and coats. He looked down at himself and wondered how much cooler the night could get; he was only wearing a shirt underneath a thin button up sweater

His foot was tapping the floor noisily and every thirty seconds he turned to look out the window and then his wrist watch

_It’s still early Chris, he said 5:30 and it’s only 5:20_

And that meant he arrived at the café probably thirty minutes earlier

He turned to look towards the stairs when he felt people gazing at him annoyed. He didn’t understand why, usually the people who recognized him smiled at him and came for an autograph, but this people were glancing at him from head to…

He stopped tapping the floor and smiled at them embarrassed

_Oh god, please don’t let me be so obviously nervous_

How could he _not_ be nervous? Giving the last time those two were alone everything ended between them, he was entitled to this. He wanted Hemsworth back so badly but he felt there was nothing he could do, at the end of the day getting together was a two-person choice, and he wasn’t sure Hemsworth wanted to… especially since _that_ last conversation

_Flashback to two months ago_

 

“Tom please. Did you or did you not?” Chris demanded pacing around his empty bedroom with his phone on his ear

He heard his friend sigh on the other end followed by a pause. Tom was hesitant of granting Chris’ request. He knew it would mean getting in trouble with his best friend. But two weeks were more than enough time for Hemsworth to get over the initial shock and calm down so they could talk and move on with their lives together again

“ _I did Chris, but…_ ” Tom began, his voice almost shaky “ _He asked me not to tell you”_

“Tom,” Chris sighed rubbing his eyes with his free hand “I need to know where he’s staying. I need to see him. I’m going crazy, okay? I need your help”

Tom sighed again “ _He’s at the Intercontinental”_ He said reluctantly

“Thank you, Tom” Chris said heartfeltly and hanging up he ran down the stairs reaching for the keys of his car inside a bowl next to the front door and slammed it on his way out

Once in the car he set the GPS to his destination and sped away from Malibu into downtown LA. He felt he couldn’t get there fast enough, he felt his heart pounding inside his chest but his blood run still

He jumped out of the car leaving it at the ballet parking, he texted Tom asking for the room number and waited at the lobby for a reply

“May I be of service, Sir?” The receptionist at the front desk asked looking at him from head to toe

He waved his hand gently “Nah, thanks. I’m waiting for a friend” He said and looked down at his phone. As if it was magic, it buzzed, the text indicating the room number. So he jogged _casually_ towards the elevators and got in one

He couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend… well he didn’t actually know how to describe their current status. It’s been an entire week since he last saw him at the studio. They already were at editing stage so they weren’t required to go to the studio anymore unless they were called in for something specific.

And that last time didn’t go so well. With Hemsworth fainting in the middle of the scene and their little discussion afterwards, it’s safe to say that the rest of the week didn’t go as well as they planned

The distance and intrigue were killing him, he needed to see Hemsworth, he thought that by now he could have changed his mind concerning their time off. But his boyfriend was still keeping his location private, wanting some time alone

But he couldn’t stand it anymore

He knocked on the door and waited for an answer, which two minutes later he received

“Hey” He said holding a smile as the door flew open

Hemsworth stood there at the door with a rigid, expressionless face

“Tom?” He asked

“Does it matter?” Chris asked trying to avoid getting his friend in trouble “May I come in?”

Hemsworth stood aside and let him in. The room would be completely dark if it wasn’t for a small lamp on the desk in front of the bed

He looked at the room, realizing it was a mess. It seemed like he hadn’t left the room in the entire week

“I see you’re eating. Good” Chris said motioning some plates on the desk

Hemsworth nodded slowly as he crossed his arms on his chest and leaned his side on the wall

There was a chilly silence filling the room, an uncomfortable one. Both of them glancing at one another

“It’s a great hotel” Chris began saying while feeling his face being scanned thoroughly

“Are you okay?” Hemsworth asked but his face and body remained unaltered

Chris thought about the question for a second even though he didn’t need to, looking at him with a frown he said “No, Chris. I’m not”

The Australian dropped his head avoiding eye contact

“How can you ask me that?” Chris asked crossing his arms too “I haven’t heard from you in a week” There was still no answer “And if it wasn’t because we work together I wouldn’t know from you since that day you asked for time off _two_ weeks ago”

“That was kind of the purpose of taking time off, Chris” Hemsworth finally said “To distant ourselves so we could think”

“I don’t need to think anything. I’ve acknowledge my mistake and I’ve apologized for it” He defended himself. This was not coming out as planned. He was coming with the idea of reconciliation, but he hadn’t realized that he had things that needed to be said and that apparently couldn’t be stopped either

“You don’t get it, do you?” Hemsworth said narrowing his eyes “I don’t care about what you did, or at least not anymore”

Chris stood there looking at Hemsworth standing up straight and closing in a few steps

“You didn’t trust me Chris” He said looking into his eyes “You were afraid of me just because some idiot told you to”

He paused

“Do you think it was easy for me to ask you for time off?” Hemsworth proceeded “Do you think I enjoyed it? It took all my strength. I didn’t care for my friends back in Melbourne as much as I care for you, they all insulted me and left me alone during the most hideous experience of my life. One of my best friends even threw her beer at me when I was walking in front of a bar. I was soaking”

Chris felt the urge to walk over and hug him, but he stood his ground. He couldn’t suffer another rejection

“But all of that compared to what my brother Luke has said… and done, made me realize that once you screw up, there’s no going back” Hemsworth continued. Chris could see his boyfriend’s eyes watering a bit

“Babe, don’t say that. Please” He begged

“So I decided to leave. There was nothing for me there, and ever since, I’ve been looking for someone who would prove them wrong. Someone who could trust me blindly, someone that _I_ for once could trust… but now,” he chuckled bitterly making Chris’ stomach shrink “Now I know that if your own brother doesn’t trust you, nobody else will”

“Chris I do trust you” Chris said lowering his gaze for a second before reconnecting them “I know you could never hurt me or anybody else for that matter. I know it and I always did. I’m really sorry for my reaction that night. Please babe, can we move on from this?”

“I told you Chris, I need time” Hemsworth said turning his back on him and walking into the living room of the small hotel room

“No, you don’t” Chris followed him close behind “I know you, you love me the same way I love you and I know we can do this, babe”

“Yes but not now!” Hemsworth stopped and turned to face him. He was beginning to go red “I need time, can’t you give me that?”

“I have, Chris. We haven’t seen each other outside of work for two weeks” He said going for his hands but the Australian backed away quickly

“I need time. Don’t push me Chris” Hemsworth said getting redder

“I’m not pushing you babe. But I need to know at least. I’m going crazy”

“I don’t know yet” Hemsworth said as he walked passed him into the bedroom again where he started pacing again

“Tell me please” Chris asked standing in the living room next to the couch “How much longer”

_I can’t take it anymore! I need to know when he’s coming back_

He feels stripped, naked. He needs to get back to normality. He needs to wake up and see those cerulean eyes opening next to him, to run his hand over his smooth skin and play with his golden locks… again

Guilt was boring a hole in his stomach and he needed to fix this one way or another. Even if it meant…

“Stop!” He yelled “I asked you for time. If you force me you’re not going to like the answer”

Chris stood there not giving credit to his ears. _I’ve apologized, I’ve begged, I gave him space and he still need more?_

“What does _that_ mean?” Chris asked crossing his arms, his anger now firing up inside

“You know what that means” The Australian said standing in front of the bed

“Fine. I think that’s it then” Chris said, anger taking control now. Then he walked to the door and slammed it behind him

 

_Present time_

 

“Hey” He heard someone saying next to him. The memory of _that_ night kidnapped him from reality as he looked out the window. He turned a little shaken at the sudden presence and saw Hemsworth standing there smiling down at him

His eyes were watery due to the little trip to memory lane but he gathered strength, nonchalantly rubbed his eye and said “Hey” Standing up and hugging Hemsworth tightly, resting his head on his shoulder

At first it was not reciprocate, but a couple seconds into the hug he felt warm hands return the embrace, probably even tighter

They broke apart and Chris lowered his gaze trying not to show any kind of emotion to the hug

“What’s the matter, Chris?” Hemsworth asked as they sat down

_Damn, I am a lousy actor_

But he knew that was not the reason. He was now in front of the person who probably knew him better than anyone else in the world; it was not a matter of acting skills… or the lack thereof

“Nothing. My mind just started wandering” He said trying to be ambiguous

Hemsworth pursed his lips like he wanted to say something but he didn’t

_Thank god_

The waitress came by offering them the menu but Hemsworth waved his hands negatively

“El tomará un café negro grande con tres de azúcar y yo un cappuccino, por favor” Hemsworth said speaking what Chris assumed it was perfect Spanish. He couldn’t help being a little starstrucked right now

The girl smiled from ear to ear and nodded

“I had forgotten that side of you” Chris said smiling widely

Hemsworth on the other hand blushed and dropped his gaze “Perks of dating a Spanish woman”

Chris nodded. He’s met Elsa before obviously, every red carpet or after party that Hemsworth went to she came along. She is the nicest woman ever, sweet and caring and it even though now he’s happy they broke up, _when_ they did he couldn’t help feeling sad for them

“How is she?” Chris asked looking at him directly

“I just came from her house, actually” The Australian began. The comment felt like a gunshot through his chest, a flare that he’s never felt before.

“Oh really?” Chris tried to sound causal but jealousy was an erratic bitch

Hemsworth chuckled rather loudly and Chris couldn’t, for the life of him know why

“Yes, she and her _husband_ invited me over for lunch. That’s why I couldn’t attend to Sebastian’s bon voyage party”

_It’s settle, I am an open book_

“Well, I wouldn’t call it a bon voyage party” Chris began trying to divert the subject from his jealousy to Sebastian “He’s just going back to LA”

“I know” Hemsworth said smiling “It was sarcasm, _ba…”_

 _…be? Babe??_ _Was he gonna call me babe?_

“Sorry” The Australian apologized looking down at his lap embarrassed

Thankfully –for Hemsworth- the waitress came back with their order, to which he replied ‘Gracias’

They fell silent for a while, Chris spinning the spoon and Hemsworth looking down at his coffee

“I’m sorry, Chris” Hemsworth said still looking down

Chris was taken by surprise with this; he wasn’t expecting it… at all

“For what?” He asked desperate to make eye contact but failed

“For everything. For treating you the way I did, for yelling at you, for leaving you, for…” Hemsworth kept saying looking down. Chris could tell he was in pain and suddenly what Scarlett said echoed in his mind

_… Like it or not, he’s the one who needs to unload the burden he’s been carrying. He needs to trust you and you need to remind him that you can be trusted. By listening_

“Hush, Chris. Everything’s fine” He said… he didn’t know what to say. He wanted to let Hemsworth talk but he couldn’t handle seeing him like this and not do something about it “We had arguments as every couple does. It’s normal. And you weren’t unfair to me either”

At this Hemsworth lifted his head and looked at him in the eye, his, misty

“In any case, I’m the one who should be apologizing” Chris began. His voice a little shaky so he cleared his throat and gathered strength “I was the one who pushed too hard on you and I’m sorry for that”

Hemsworth shook his head almost imperceptible, but Chris noticed

“We messed up” The tall one said turning to look out the window

“Yup”

He was actually impress at his steadiness, he thought he was going to crumble at the sight of Hemsworth, and here they were, almost the other way around and he couldn’t quite tell why

They finished their coffees almost in complete silence. Every now and then Hemsworth would throw a comment about the square and the gardens and Chris would be surprised at how much he actually knew about the city

“I’m boring you, no?” He asked at one point when he started talking about the statues around the garden but Chris would enthusiastically shake his head bidding him to continue

After a while Hemsworth paid the bill and sat there looking at Chris like he was actually admiring it, like a painting in a museum

“What?” He finally asked causing the other one to shake his head with a small smile and to look away

If hearts had mouths Chris’ would be smiling from artery to artery –bizarre right?- but true nonetheless, he was feeling something he though would never feel again… something unknown that only manifested when they were together

“Do you have any other plans for tonight?” Hemsworth asked. Chris shook his head “Do you want to take a little stroll?”

“Sure” Chris said getting a little excited knowing that the other one didn’t quite want to leave just yet “Where?”

“My favorite place in the city”

Chris smiled even bigger

 

As they walked, the sun began setting and the wind got stronger. Chill air hit his face and made him tremble a little

“Are you cold?” Hemsworth asked tilting his head at him. According to him, the place he was taking him was quite close to the Gardens, it was a really short walk. But neither one thought of how poorly covered Chris was

Without even a chance to reply, he felt hands on his shoulders, where Hemsworth was placing his own coat, hands probably lingering a little longer than required to do such task

“What about you?” He asked worried

“Oh, I’m good with this jacket” He said signaling at his clothes

The coat was the Devil in angel’s costume. Yes, it kept him warm… but Hemsworth’s scent met his nostrils and…

_Oh fuck_

He felt like Bruce the shark from ‘Finding Nemo’ when he smelled blood, pupils dilated and smile growing bigger

“Thank you” He said shyly

The other one just nodded

Less than 5 minutes later they were walking up a short hill and into a park, and right in the middle of it stood an Egyptian temple in the middle of a pond

“Wow” Chris said stunned, he could literally hear Hemsworth smile next to him

“And this is not the best part” The Australian said pointing at a lookout behind the temple. They walked towards it until the railing stopped them. Half the city down there, lighted and quiet, no hills or trees disrupting the unparalleled view while the sun sets right at the horizon

“Wow” He said again. He was speechless

Hemsworth chuckled “You already said that”

“This place is amazing Chris. Thank you” He turned slightly just to catch Hemsworth’s nod with a small smile

When the sun finally set, he felt a firm hand in his back, right between his shoulder blades. He was so dazed about the view that he didn’t even noticed how dark it was getting, and how cold.

“Shall we?” Hemsworth asked a little pale.

_He’s cold_

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go” He said turning around into the park once more. Then he removed the other one’s coat and hand it over “Here. I’m warm enough”

Hemsworth looked at him with a hint of disapproval and shook his head “No, keep it. I’m just fine”

He wanted to insist, being a Bostonian he was used to the cold but Hemsworth’s scent and cologne was intoxicating, he wanted more of it… at least for a little longer. So he put back the coat and let the other one lead them towards the street where they could get a taxi back to the hotel

“Uhm, listen” Hemsworth began after clearing his throat. Chris tilted his head to look at him “If you’re not too cold, I’d like to take a seat for a moment. There’s something we need to talk about”

_Oh crap_

He nodded

“Unless you’d prefer a warmer place. I know a bar close by”

“No, no. It’s okay. I like the park anyway” Chris said and pointed to a bench in front of the temple for them to sit

Once there, Hemsworth began rubbing his thighs with his hands but not because of the cold but because the was nervous and was trying to calm down a bit before he started speaking

“I want you to know what really happened with Jake” Hemsworth said unable to maintain eye contact for longer than 3 seconds “I know we’re no longer together but you deserve to know. You deserve to hear it from me”

 _We’re no longer together_. Chris repeated in his mind but nodded at him

“I don’t know what Ella told you or what you came to think about me after that but this is what really happened. And I tell you this not because I’m secretly hoping you forgive me,” He chuckled but Chris only smiled awkwardly “But because I want you to know I really am incapable of hurting anyone”

“Chris stop. I know that” He said shifting in his seat folding a leg beneath his sigh so he could be completely in front of him “I always knew that. I don’t want to know what really happened. I don’t need to either because I know you and I know you could never harm to anyone”

Hemsworth sighed and then sniffed; he looked like holding back a scream or a cry.

“I want you to tell me what bothers you, what pains you. I don’t want to hear it because you owe me anything, I want you to tell me because you want to, because you trust me” Chris said, remembering the words of his friends “And because you need to let what happened go”

Hemsworth sniffed again and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand

He then started explaining what had transpired after Jake, what he did for Liam, what Luke has said to him. Everything, his insecurities about being left, the reasons why none of his previous relationships had worked out, and the guilt he’s always felt for Jake’s suicide…

It was a lot

At some point, he crashed down, trembling while thick tears rolled down his cheeks, he looked pale and with purple lips. But as he unloaded what he needed to say, Chris was sure he had to be feeling lighter. It was impressive what a person could burry, but even more impressive when you realize you’re not actually burying them, you are dragging them

You might think some time that you’re over it. That you’ve moved on with your life, but it only takes one similar situation to trigger whatever you’ve been holding, making you explode, go blind and sometimes making you give up on yourself

Chris has been holding Hemsworth hand for support the whole revelation, feeling him grip tighter, tremble, holding back

When he finally stopped, he sobbed a little but cleared his throat sitting up straight. He then turned to look at Chris next to him clearing another falling tear from his cheek and turned to him looking at him deep in the eye

Chris sighed but gave him a supportive nod gripping his shoulder. Now felt like it was his time. That he needed to say his peace too

“I want you to know that I truly trust you, that what happened that night was a mistake from beginning to end, and that my reaction was just that, a reaction. It didn’t mean anything, much less that I don’t trust you” He said, feeling the urge to cup his face in with his hands “And what I need of you is to believe me”

Hemsworth’s tears began rolling down one by one again, through his cheek and down to his lap. Chris wanted to clear them. To let him know it’s okay

_Should I?_

“I’m so weak Chris” Hemsworth said, looking into his eyes without wavering “You are so strong, and I’m happy to see you doing well. You deserve it, babe”

“No Chris, you’re nothing but strong” Chris began saying. He even ignored the pet name he was just called “You- You’ve been my support through all this time, I’ve learn so much from you. You mean so much to me and I’m not…”

He shook his head like trying to shake the urge of crying too away

“If you think I’m well, that I’m okay with the breakup, then I _am_ a better actor than I thought” He finished resting his back on the bench.

Hemsworth rested his back on the back of the bench too looking defeated, exhausted but still looking at him “I’m sorry” He said

_So am I_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett is so sneaky right?
> 
> This chapter drained me of strenght... personal experiences were involved in it as well
> 
> I'd love to read your thoughts on the chapter! I hope you'd enjoyed :)


	30. Chapter XXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo terribly sorry for the delay guys but my job is consuming me beyond belief
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!! :)

Chapter XXVII

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

It’s safe to say things got smoother after that night. Things were said in a good context, they made their peace with whatever they were withholding, and they listened to each other getting a sense of what the other went through. Chris felt like rabid dog living inside of him finally silenced, the guilt of running away after the breakup still lingering but fading away nonetheless. Evans said he understood his reasons for doing so but didn’t approve the lack of communication that led to his necessity of fleeing to another continent after a heated argument

The rest of the press conference also got smoother, there were no more separated groups when they got together waiting for the interview, or uncomfortable conversations whenever the two Chrises were talking to their friends. They even had meals together with their friends, probably because Scarlett and Tom begged him to do so after their conversation in Madrid

Obviously those two were the first to inquire on the events of that night, and as usual, Chris talked to Tom and Evans to Scarlett, later on both of them talked to Sebastian who refused to be left out just because he was half way across the globe. At that point Chris wasn’t entirely sure whether to chuckle or to be worried when Tom thanked a superior entity for going out with Evans that day. He knew their friends were hoping for a reconciliation, but truth be told, he was having a hard time wrapping his head around that idea

Evans made it clear that night that he wasn’t as ‘normal’ as he has led on. That he as well was having trouble sleeping and that if it wasn’t for Annie he probably would be a little more… uncared-for too. All those things weren’t exactly spelled willingly by Evans, Chris had his part by insisting on knowing the true state of his wellbeing and it hit him bad

He was responsible for that, him and him alone. Knot after knot in his throat Chris kept apologizing for putting him through that only to be refuted by Evans alleging he had a vital role in the outcome

Chris felt embarrassed as well; his insecurities have always played a huge roll when in a relationship. But he realized this was not like any other, his relationship with Evans proved the previous ones to be shallow and for company-sake. And he felt terribly letting them affect so directly

The look on Evan’s face that night, when he backed away from Chris still haunted him sometimes; it was what triggered his true anger. But he’s been able to put himself in Evan’s shoes; it was after all, a reaction. Still, he thought he wasn’t worthy of such reaction but he was willing to let it go in order to move on, maybe not to a reconciliation but at least to end up things in good terms

The future of their… relationship was not discussed. Chris thought it was not the time to talk about that, and apparently Evan’s did the same.

It was the moment to let things out, to say and to hear. They wouldn’t have been able to talk about it then; they were so emotionally wrecked that it would’ve probably been counterproductive, and they knew it

They were at the final city of the press tour, Berlin. It was only a two-day stay before leaving to LA. The first day they would do two interviews and on the second they would rest and take the latest flight on the afternoon, arriving at LA probably at the same time they left Berlin

They interviews were great. They actually made it fun for them and he was actually glad since he was so freaking tired. He couldn’t wait to get to LA and stay in bed for a whole week, but there was something important he has been avoiding thinking of. Where the hell was he going to arrive at? Where was he going to stay? He knew Tom would want him to stay with him, but he didn’t want to become a load for them so he needed somewhere knew, at least until the beach house was sold and he could buy another place

It was a thought that made his heart ache

He’s never discussed the future of the house he didn’t even get a chance to move in to. This also meant going back to the reality, to go back to being alone

Ever since he left, he’s been accompanied by someone. First his parents and then Liam for two whole months, then he had this press tour, so the idea of going back to an empty house made his stomach flip

 _And Chris has been alone this whole time._ He thought, guilt building up again inside of him

He was sprawled on the couch, resting before going to the Berlin Tegel Airport in a couple hours, so he stood up and decided to go talk to Tom before there were too many people around him to feel comfortable with

He knocked thrice and waited for an answer

“Chris!” Tom said smiling as he opened the door “Do come in”

“Thanks” He said already looking embarrassed

“Do you want something? Have you eaten yet?” The British asked smiling but still showing a hint of worry

“No, thanks. I’m fine” Chris said looking around the room noting the cart with now empty plates. Then he turned back to his friend who looked like he didn’t believe him but didn’t say any of that matter

“What can I do for you?”

“Uhm, listen” He said rubbing the back of his neck “Do you mind…” He trailed off

_You bloody idiot. You’re really going to ask him to stay with him? He hasn’t seen Sebastian in a week._

The realization hit him. He was going to ask him if he could stay at his place just for a night or two while he finds somewhere to stay. He was sick of hotels… but most importantly, he wasn’t exactly thrilled to be alone

He looked at the brit who cocked his brows waiting for Chris to finish the sentence

“Do you mind… recommending me a hotel back in LA?” He grimaced knowing that wouldn’t do. Tom was smart; besides, Chris has already stayed in a bunch of hotels in LA before

“Is that really what you were going to ask me?” Tom said with a knowing look

Chris sighed and sat on the couch in front of them

“Sorry. That was stupid. I was going to ask if it would be an inconvenience for me to stay with you for a couple nights” He said looking away “But I have totally forgotten about Sebastian. You two would want to be alone. I’m sorry”

Tom sighed and sat on a cushion chair across from Chris “Chris, you are more than welcome to stay with us. It’s not like we didn’t do… _things_ when you were staying with us before”

“I know. I heard” Chris said with a chuckle and Tom blushed slightly but joined him

They fell silent for a moment, Chris looking out the window but feeling Tom’s gaze on him

“I’m so pathetic” Chris said “Going to my friend every time I’m troubled”

“That’s what friends are for you bloody fool” Tom said smiling

“I know” Chris said looking back at his friend “I just feel like I’ve been enough trouble for you already”

“We will always need friends to depend on, Chris” He said leaning in, resting his elbows on his knees “I really don’t see the problem here”

“I know. But I really don’t want to impose any more” Chris said standing up

Tom followed “You are staying with us Christopher” He said sternly

Chris chuckled embarrassed

“Do you honestly think I was going to let you stay at a hotel? I already talked to Sebastian, he wants you there too”

“You knew I was going to ask?” Chris asked stunned

“Actually no, but I was going to ‘offer’ it at the airport” He said making the air quotes “We knew you were going to need a place to stay when you went back to LA”

Chris laughed slightly and then stopped, glancing at his friend silently. He walked over and hugged Tom tightly

“Thanks for being such a good friend Tom” He said resting his head on the other one’s shoulder

Tom was taken aback for the first two seconds; he then returned the hug vigorously, patting his back

“But I will stay at a hotel, at least just for tonight” Chris said “You and Sebastian deserve a Chris-free night”

Tom chuckled breaking the hug and said “Alright but just promise me that you’ll get back on your feet. Not because you’re a _load_ but because I want to see you better, we all do”

Chris nodded looking at his friend in the eye “I promise”

 

Chris Evans

 

“Then when the hell are you gonna talk about _that_?” Sebastian asked kind of exasperated

Chris was sitting at the desk in his bedroom talking with his friend on Facetime. Sebastian wanted to know everything about what was going on at the press tour, but most importantly, he wanted to know when he and Hemsworth were getting back together.

He thought that because both Chrises had talked they would do so and Chris has spent about thirty minutes explaining that they were just talking, that they would probably, eventually talk about that

“It just wasn’t the right moment Seb” Chris said sitting back “I don’t know when, hell, I don’t even know if that’s ever going to happen”

“Are you telling me that Chris is the one making all the couple decisions?”

“What are you talking about?” He asked puzzled

“Why the hell aren’t you taking charge and ask him?” Sebastian said like it was so simple

_Maybe it is, but…_

“Seb, I really don’t wanna push him” Chris said remembering the last few times he was with Hemsworth before the breakup “It kinda was my fault for pushing when he needed space, and look how it went”

Sebastian exhaled “Listen, I really don’t want to meddle but you _have_ given him space. It wouldn’t hurt to take things into your own hands”

_When did this asshole become so wise?_

“When did you asshole become so wise?” Chris asked cocking his brows

“Ugh, I know right? I think being with Tom is doing me harm” Sebastian joked

He finished the call and got showered, dressed and had a late lunch.

He sat at the table in front of the empty plates thinking about his conversation with Sebastian, and the conversation he’s had with all of his friends… and Hemsworth. All of them concluded, in their own particular ways, that they needed to think about what the other one had said, and that the reconciliation was not out of the table. And now, remembering what Hemsworth had said… they were probably right.

 _There are times in your life when you won’t know what to do, and you’ll wish to have the answers, but those are the times when no matter how much people advice you, you need to do things by yourself._ He remembered Tom saying one day after the breakup

That day was a wakeup call. Chris had spent an entire month locked up in his house, occasionally meeting his friends and leaving as soon as socially possible and Tom had had enough. With the help of Sebastian and Scarlett, they broke into his place and caught him watching movies in his pajamas and eating ice cream… the typical breakup routine cliché. And they made him promise to get out more and get back on his feet

And so he did. That’s probably the reason why he looked so ‘normal’ when he saw Hemsworth in London; he had time to think and to mourn… whilst Hemsworth didn’t have his friends to help him cope. He was with his family who didn’t know what had really happened and a brother who didn’t want to see him… and no friends in that continent

The thought made him sad. Thinking about Hemsworth all alone in Melbourne with no one to talk to or vent off with

 

He made his suitcase with an undeniable smile on his face getting ready to go back home. He read the text from Annie reminding him to meet at the front desk 10 minutes before leaving to the airport

He couldn’t help feeling a bit anxious to be with Hemsworth in an 11-hour flight but he was definitely going to take advantage of it. He was planning on changing seats with whoever was sitting next to him although he still needed to think on an strategy to do so without looking too desperate or stalky… he wanted to play it cool and as a happy coincidence

When he met Annie at the front desk they were the first too to be there and she gave him a frowned look

“I think this is the first time ever you arrive at the exact moment I told you to” Annie said analyzing his face “What’s going on?”

Chris couldn’t help but to chuckle

“I need you to do something for me” He said looking around

She cocked her brows “There it is. What do you want?”

“I need to find out who’s sitting next to Chris on the flight, can you do that for me?” He asked smiling like a child about to do something naughty

“Mmm” She hummed “I see”

“What?” He asked

“Nothing. So you think it’s a good idea? You two sitting next to each other for so long?” She asked concerned

“Why?  You don’t?” He was having trouble believing Annie would be against it

“I don’t know sweetie. You two just talked, don’t you think you ought to wait a little longer?”

Chris smile dissipated as quickly as it came

“Well…” He began

“Sorry sweetie, I didn’t mean to kill your buzz like that” She said running her hand on his shoulder “If you want me to fix that for you I will. But I’m not sure it’s a great idea”

“You’re probably right” He admitted looking disappointed

She sighed and said “Cheer up Chris, you two are on the right track… but remember, baby steps”

He nodded and as the rest of the cast and his friends began exiting the elevators and within a couple minutes they were all in the shuttles and on their way to the airport without even having a chance to spot Hemsworth or Tom or Scarlett. So once they were at the airport he started scanning the crowd looking for any of his friends. It’s not like he didn’t get along with any other in the cast, quite the opposite in fact, they were all awesome, but no one was like his best friends… or _his_ Hemsworth

He decided to listen to Annie and let things sink down a bit for a while before making a move, even though he definitely didn’t want to. But basing on past experiences, he’s learned that he should listen to her more often

He and Annie were sitting next to each other on the third road of the plane, he managed to see and make small talk with Hemsworth at the VIP lounge and he seemed to think like Annie. He seemed more reserved than the past week though, he didn’t know why, and it made his stomach wring a little

He sighed looking out the window to the city below them, preparing himself mentally for such a long flight back home. In a matter of hours, he would be back in his loft, sprawled across the couch, tucked up to his neck with popcorns next to him and catching up with some TV shows

It wasn’t like he liked doing that, but at least it kept his mind from wandering off. It was his escape from reality, trying not to overthink  or regret things that could have been done differently.

“Sweetie?” Annie said placing her hand on his, making him turn to her “I’m gonna go to the restroom real quick, okay? And I’m gonna ask the flight attendant for something to drink, do you want something?”

“Sure, uhm, a scotch neat please” He said smiling politely even though he knew Annie would read him like a book. She nodded, stood up and went to the restroom behind them

He sighed one more time looking at his lap, suddenly he started remembering his empty apartment in downtown LA, how cold it usually was, how lonely he felt in it. He’s never been the type of guy that sits on the couch for an entire day watching movies, but somehow the sound coming from the tv alienated that feeling of loneliness, furthermore, he’s got to the point where he sets the tv on sleep mode so the sound would fill the place while he falls asleep.

Chris wasn’t scared of being alone; it was just a little mania that got into his system, being used to be with someone for so long, whether it was Emily or Hemsworth, and now that he was living alone, silence was a very loud sound

He heard something being placed on the tray in front of him but didn’t bothered to look away from the window “Thank you” He said to the flight attendant

“You’re welcome” A deep, hoarse voice said next to him, making him turn instantly “Good to know some things haven’t changed”

“Chris” He whispered looking at Hemsworth standing there looking down at him with the same drink on his right hand

“May I sit?” Hemsworth asked with a half-smile

He nodded almost comically and watched the other one graciously sit next to him

There must have been some expression on his face that he didn’t mean to show on that made Hemsworth laugh before taking a sip of his drink “Annie and I had a little conversation the other day, and she gladly agreed to swap seats with me”

_So she was playing with me at the hotel?_

“She’s so fired” Chris said trying to hold a smile and failing. Hemsworth chuckled a little and stared at him, like he was admiring him, and something more… like he was withholding something

“Do you mind if I stay here?” Hemsworth asked, face going serious

“As long as you want to, babe” Chris said. People would’ve thought that last word had slipped, but no, it was fully intentional. It was both a statement and a recon word to see the effect it had on the other one

Hemsworth blushed a little looking down at his glass in his hand. Chris smiled feeling a tad more confident. They shared a look and for a moment, although short, Chris felt back on track. Things ought to change from now on, he thought; they’ve gone through some rough patches but, is it safe to say that the worse was over?

“There was so much I wanted to share with you” Hemsworth said looking passed Chris’ shoulder and out the window “There were so many things I had planned for both of us”

Chris’ smile turned a little rigid. There was something in the other one’s voice that made him wonder what he was getting at. He talking like everything was lost.

Hemsworth sighed and then smiled turning his gaze back to Chris “Sorry, this wasn’t part of the plan. I didn’t mean to depress you”

“Can I ask you something?” Chris asked and looked how Hemsworth’s expression changed to concerned

“You don’t need to ask that Chris” He answered “You can always talk to me”

He nodded gently and made a pause, gathering his thoughts “Why are you talking like there’s not going back for us? Like it’s set in stone?” He finally asked

 _Do you feel like there’s no going back??_ He thought but the words never left his mouth

Hemsworth cocked his brows and looked down at his glass

“I honestly don’t know” He said and drove his scotch to his mouth drinking it in one gulp “I disappeared, leaving you alone and with no clear answer. I understand what I did to you was horrible, and I know it’s beyond forgiveness”

Chris’ heart broke hearing him talk like that. All this time he’s been thinking there’s a chance to get back whilst Hemsworth thought there was a time of death to their relationship

“Do you want me to forgive you?” Chris asked trying to meet Hemsworth’s gaze

“There are a lot of things that I want” He answer still avoiding eye contact

“Too bad, cuz there’s only one thing that I truly want” Chris said point blankly, finally making Hemsworth turn to him “For us to move on… together”

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

The next few hours of the flight went rather well, though filled with tension. Being so close with Evans had Chris’ hand uneasy, wanting to feel the other one’s skin on his, his lips demanded attention, their eyes devoured one another… it was… intense to say the least

It took all his will power not to come crashing down and kiss him whole… sitting next to him was, after all a terrible idea… from a self-control point of view

At some point they started talking about the tour and the interviews, like two old friends, boyfriends even. And they remembered the bold interviewer who asked Chris for a surfing lesson

“Thank god I was so disconnected on that one” He said after finishing laughing “Otherwise it would’ve been so awkward”

“The balls on that woman!” Evans said not so happy. Chris laughed again noticing the hint of jealousy on Evans’ tone

“I know” He chuckled

“You didn’t even take _me_ surfing and she expected you to take _her_ ” Evans said smiling

It was true; Chris had never taken Evans surfing. It was mostly because during the shooting of the film they had so little time to travel for recreational purposes, and when they did he didn’t think twice about going on a romantic getaway with Evans

“Do you even _know_ how to surf?” He asked smiling… he already knew the answer to that question. Evans might have a built body, but it was due to long and hard training… he wasn’t exactly the most coordinated person in the world… and surfing demanded a great deal of it

Evans shook his head “I never had a trainer”

_Mmm_

“Even if you had, you’re way too uncoordinated for it” Chris ‘joked’

“Hey! Let me remind you I used to play hockey” Evans defended himself

“Yeah, in elementary school” Chris said before bursting in laughter

“Uhm, excuse me… it was actually in high school” Evans said offended making both of them laugh

They gradually stopped laughing but still looking at each other, falling into a small pause

“So, will you?” Evans asked taking Chris aback not knowing exactly what he meant

“Will I what?”

“Teach me how to surf?” He asked like it was obvious

“Is this because of the interview?” Chris asked, smile still drawn on his face

“No, it’s because I want you to teach me” Evans said again like it was obvious

_Oh god_

Just the thought of them, half naked, wet and under the California sun made Chris’ red flags rise

“I… well, I…” Chris stuttered nervously “If you really want to…”

“I do” Evans said determined

“Sure then” Chris said a little nervous “Uhm, how about next weekend?”

The smile on Evans’ face said it all, it beamed happiness and Chris felt a warm feeling inside his chest knowing it was because of him. He was willing to do everything to make Evans happy, whether they were together or not

He was glad to do so

As the hours passed by while it seemed to be just seconds, the mood and the conversation remained light and entertaining but at some point they fell into silence, comfortable just being next to each other, like they were two symbiotic beings surviving from one another

But there was something on Evans’ expression that caught Chris’ attention

“What is it?” He asked shifting in his seat so he could face Evans

“Nothing” Evans replied easing his countenance to avoid the topic

“Come on Chris, there’s something on your mind. You can tell me”

Evans sighed, probably debating whether or not to bring up whatever it was bothering him

“Why didn’t you call?” He began with a now clearly hurt face “When you were in Australia. I must have called you a hundred times, but you didn’t”

Chris sank in his seat, closing his eyes

“I was hurting Chris” Chris began, eyes still shut “After that conversation in my hotel room… I asked you for time, and you didn’t want to give me any, we kind of decided to end things there” He opened his eyes slowly but looking passed Evans’ shoulder “I was trying so hard not to feel anything, not to fall back… I just tried desperately to move on”

He finally locked his gaze with Evans’ who looked a little skeptical

“Do you know how many times I wanted to call you? Just to hear your voice” He kept saying “How many times I almost got on the next flight to LA? But I just couldn’t deal with another failure… another rejection”

“I wouldn’t have rejected you” Evans said misty-eyed

Chris nodded and reached for the new-formed tear rolling down Evans’ cheek “I know babe”

 

Sebastian Stan

 

He was sitting in the car at the parking lot waiting on Tom’s answer to his text. He wanted to personally wait for him at the arrivals zone but the British had insisted not to, to avoid drawing any attention to them, and if possible, get lost in the airport chaos

His leg was restless and his foot tapping the floor of the driver’s seat. He wanted so badly to see Tom again it was a little scary for him. Never in his adult life he’s felt so dependent on someone else and he both loved it and hated it. He felt like giving up part of his freedom but gaining an unconditional partner

His phone rang with Tom’s face lighted on the screen

“Hey!” He answered quite excited “Are you heading out?”

“ _Yes, love. I just need to say goodbye before”_

“Cool, wait for me at the unloading zone” Sebastian said smiling to himself. He just couldn’t contain the excitement

They did as they said and in just a few minutes Tom was jumping inside the car. Thankfully Sebastian had tinted windows, because that welcome-home kiss was just obscene

“God I missed you” Sebastian said as they parted

“Mmm” Tom moaned with his eyes still closed “Likewise, love”

Sebastian cupped Tom’s face and looked into his eyes “I love you” He said

Tom’s eyes widen as his smile did too “Aw Seb. Me too”

“You would not believe the size of my balls. I’m about to burst” Sebastian said still holding Tom’s cheek

“Ugh” Tom said pulling back but failing to hide a smile “I was wondering how long it would take for you to go back into ‘asshole mode’”

Sebastian laughed, shifted in his seat and turned the car on driving away out of the airport

“How did it go?” Sebastian asked as he looked to the side mirror

“Quite well, actually” Tom said looking out the window “I thought it would be rather dull but it turned out to be a lot of fun. Especially when one’s boyfriend shows up by surprise”

Sebastian smiled and placed his hand on Tom’s knee “Good”

“And how about your movie?” The British asked turning to him

“Awful” He answered casually “It’s actually worse than I thought”

“Sorry to hear that, love”

“Nah, I don’t care anymore” Sebastian began “I remembered what you told me the other day, we all go through this sometimes, right?”

Tom just smiled at him, with that proud look that Sebastian used to hate so much but has come to like with time

 

“How tired are you?” Sebastian asked as he rolled Tom’s suitcase into the house

“Uhm…” Tom began but was cut off

“Never mind, I don’t actually care” Sebastian said tossing the heavy suitcase to the side and jumping at Tom pining him against the back of the main door

Tom began moaning as soon as Sebastian rolled his tongue down his neck and behind his ear, he loved hearing him like this, so expose and willing. Tom tilted his head allowing Sebastian to kiss deeper into his neck, respiration going faster and blood rushing to his cheeks and chest

“I fucking missed you babe” Sebastian said between kisses only hearing another moan in response

He then started unbuttoning Tom’s shirt as fast as his desperate fingers allowed him, kissing and licking the newly uncovered areas of his chest and belly

“Seb” Tom said with a gasp

“I know” He answered as he slowly got on his knees in front of Tom. As soon as the belt and zipper were no longer an issue, he started rubbing Tom’s member over the thin fabric, smelling the musky scent of the now fully hard cock

He wanted to torture Tom a little, play with him, but his own cravings were stronger than his wishes for a little foreplay, so he licked the covered member and pulled the boxer down so forcibly that Tom almost lost balance

“Oh Seb” Tom half moaned in anticipation

Sebastian didn’t waste any more time and peeled back the foreskin, exposing the pink, self-lubricated head, taking it in between his lips and sucking gently on it

“Hell!” Tom said tilting his head back with shut eyes

After that Sebastian began taking more and more until Tom’s thin pubes hit the tip of his nose, pulling back and then in, bobbing his head faster each time

“Would you fuck me?” Sebastian asked looking up at Tom still holding his shaft in his hand, and slowly jerking him off

Tom’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, grabbed Sebastian by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a sloppy kiss

Tom was usually more romantic, paused and tactful, but he was human… and in a dry spell, so saying ‘no’ to any sex-related petition was out of the question

He guided Sebastian towards the kitchen and ordered him to take off his clothes, which he gladly did. Then he turned Sebastian around, facing the countertop, lifting one leg and placing it on the countertop exposing his perfect, tight asshole

Tom kneeled down behind him and the next thing Sebastian felt was Tom’s lip kissing his ass cheeks on his way to his center

“Oh fuck, babe” Sebastian moaned as he felt Tom’s tongue swirling around his hole

“I missed you too, love” He said going back to his dutiful rimjob

Sebastian couldn’t neglect his own member any longer, so he reached down and started jerking himself up rather erratically. Tom who noticed what his lover was up to stopped him by slapping his hand away and pulling back his dick between his open legs

“I want you enjoy you a little longer” Tom said before licking the back of the shaft starting from the frenulum to his balls and up his ass

“Holy shit” Sebastian cried “Prepare me Tom, I want you inside me. Now” He commanded

“Eager, are we?”

“Shut up and fuck me” Sebastian commanded once more and apparently Tom listened to him this time because the next thing he knew Tom was introducing a saliva-covered finger into him to the hilt “Oh god”

“So religious” Tom mocked as he withdrew the finger just to push it back inside

He kept this action for a little while, adding a second and a third one while giving gently bites to Sebastian’s desirable ass cheeks

“Are you ready, love?” He asked hearing Sebastian cry as he took his fingers out “I’ll take that as a yes”

Tom stood up, positioned himself behind Sebastian and reached for the Romanian’s dark hair, pulling it gently

Sebastian loved giving control every once in a while. Tom have proven to be one hell of a top, taking charge of him, being so possessive and sometimes even a little aggressive… so win-win

Tom slowly pushed into Sebastian, breaking the barrier of muscles and widening him as he entered. Sebastian couldn’t help but to smile from pleasure alone

“Fuck Seby, you’re squeezing me”

“Mmm” Sebastian moaned

After Tom was fully inside, he waited a couple seconds for the pain to dissipate, running his free hand up and down Sebastian’s spine, the other hand firmly grasping his hair, pulling his head back. Then he started building up a pace, withdrawing slowly only to ram back in

The roomed filled with skin-on-skin crashes, moans and heavy breathing

“You can touch yourself now, Seby, I want to see you cum with me” Tom said now holding Sebastian from the shoulder as he kept on with his thrusts

Sebastian smiled again and reached for his ignored and neglected dick, this time trying to resemble the pace Tom was thrusting into him, feeling his insides stretch and his prostate being hit every other time

“I’m gonna cum Tom” Sebastian said feeling the warm sensation built up in his lower belly “I can’t hold it much longer”

“So desperate” Tom said, but Sebastian knew he was close too, he knew him too well; his respiration was shallower, his thrusts were more forceful and the fact that he ordered Sebastian to touch himself only confirmed it.

Sebastian was the first one to cum, splashing his white seed all over the countertop, moaning and shaking, and as Tom withdrew himself he knew exactly what to do next. So he quickly turned around, kneeled before Tom and waited

“Fuck Seby. Fuck” Tom moaned tilting his head back as he jerked in front of Sebastian. Then, six splashes of cum hit Sebastian in the face, forcing him to close his eyes. Cum covered most of his face, nose, eyes, forehead, right cheek and hair “Oh god!”

Tom was trembling like a leaf about to fall, supporting himself on Sebastian’s shoulder as he wore the climax off

“Thank god you’re home” Sebastian said smiling as he carefully swiped the cum off his eye

 

Chris Evans

 

Hemsworth had promised to teach him how to surf and Chris was definitely going to hold him on that. So the weekend finally came and Chris’s smile grew as big as his face allowed him when Hemsworth finally texted him that Friday asking if the plan was still on

They agreed to drive up the coast north of Santa Barbara; apparently Hemsworth had a friend up there with a private beach, quiet enough for his lessons but still a good place to learn

Chris had to admit there was some tension between them, they didn’t know exactly how to act around each other, they didn’t know whether to shake hands like two old friends or to hug. They didn’t know what to say or what might be considered out of line for a former lover. This all came up during this last week in California, where their friends tried to reconnect after the press tour and spend some quality time.

But there was that veil that stood between them and Chris was sure doing these kinds of things was the right way to rekindle their relationship, the best way to put that discomfort away

And there was the sexual tension. Chris had caught Hemsworth staring at him like a thirsty boy a couple times and he was sure as hell the Australian has caught him too because there was no doubt he’s been doing the exact same thing

The good thing was that the conversation was always smooth and pleasant like it always had. They had so much in common that it was very unlikely for the conversation to stop flowing

So when Hemsworth finally called him saying that he was outside, Chris jumped gathering his bag and wallet and ran out the apartment, pressing the elevator button a hundred times like it was going to make it arrive faster

“Hey” Hemsworth said as Chris opened the driver’s seat and throwing the bag behind. This was the worst part of their meetings… the greeting part

He decided _‘What the hell’_ and hugged Hemsworth warmly after closing the door of the car

“Hey” He repeated smiling as they parted

There was still something strong and latent between them

“Ready?” The Australian asked smiling his infamous smile. Chris nodded eagerly

As the miles passed and the conversation flowed he noticed a change in the landscape, from the noisy city to the calm quietness of the coast and mountain, nothing new for him but there was something different this time

He saw Hemsworth’s hand on the stick and now his hand ached to reach for it and hold it, bring it to his lap as so many other times they did, intertwine their finger and play with them, feel the smooth skin under his and draw little circles on it… he ached for it

“Chris?” Hemsworth called

“Yeah” He said going back to reality

“Is everything okay? You seemed distracted” The blond one said turning to him, back to the road and then to him again

He must have asked something but Chris was too distracted being nostalgic that he didn’t listen to what he had said

“Yeah, of course” He smiled widely trying to keep it casual “I just disconnected for a moment there”

“I bore you that much, huh?” Hemsworth smiled shyly

“What? No. I just…” He started saying but decided half-way it wasn’t a good idea “Never mind. What were you saying?”

Hemsworth smiled dissipated as he turned back to him “How many times do I have to remind you that you can talk to me about anything?”

Chris chuckled bitterly “Probable a hundred more times” Hemsworth didn’t smile, he wanted an answer

“What is it Chris?” Hemsworth asked again

Chris debated a little before answering “I just miss what we used to have, you know?” Hemsworth turned his attention from the road to look at his eyes even for just a second, face inexpressive but with a hint of hurt “Holding your hand while you drive… you know, that kind of shit” He was starting to sound too petty and he knew it so he cut it off. Hemsworth on the other side didn’t change his countenance

The Australian without looking away from the road, reached for Chris’ hand and brought it to his lap and said “I miss it too” 

 

“Ready?” Hemsworth asked as he zipped the back of his own suit but Chris was having trouble doing his own. The Aussie laughed and walked behind him to help him

“Thankfully you know very well I’m usually not this useless” Chris said smiling, feeling the zipper roll up his spine

Hemsworth chuckled again and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, it was warm but sweet. Chris tilted his head looking into the other one’s eyes while he felt his heart race a little. There were no words needed

They got their boards and ran to the water, swimming into the ocean. Chris couldn’t deny he was very nervous, almost shaking. He had a lot of _respect_ for the ocean. Since he was a little child the uncertainty of not knowing what was underneath him scared the shit out of him and as he grew older he learned to ditch that fear, but it always lingered a little. And now, he was challenging the ocean by riding its waves on a board… so yes, he was scared again

But seen Hemsworth so relaxed, so happy and so jaunty it gave him a little sense of confidence.

“You look so happy” Chris said lying on the board while Hemsworth sat looking at the distance

“Of course” Hemsworth chuckled “I’m with you”

Chris didn’t realize it but he blushed, and Hemsworth smiled “I meant, you look so happy in the water”

“How could I not?” The Aussie said smiling at him “I’ve spent most of my life in it. It feels… natural. Ever since I could walk I started surfing. My father and Luke always took me with them and then when Liam finally agreed to go surfing with us one day, there was no stopping him either” He chuckled again

Looking at the other one so happy made Chris less scared, being with him calmed his nerves all the time, it was a power Hemsworth had over him

“You look less scared now” Hemsworth said. He was impressed to see how much his ex knew him and he didn’t know whether to hate himself or love him

“How did you know I was scared?” He asked trying to sit on the board without flipping it

Hemsworth chuckled again “Not only I know your scared face, but you’re also picking on your left thumb. You only do that when you’re scared”

_I hate you_

“What else you think you know about me?”

“Lots of things” The Aussie said smiling

“For example?”

Hemsworth thought about it for a moment and then said “You unconsciously play with the hair behind your ear when you read or watch TV. Or that you shrug your nose right after telling a lie”

Chris looked at him stunned. He really did know him

“Okay, okay. You win” He admitted, but he felt his heart racing inside his chest, warming his whole body

The sun reached his peak point and it was now time for a break. They needed to rehydrate and reapply sunscreen.

Hemsworth was having a ball, surfing like a pro and laughing at Chris whenever he fell, which was 99 percent of the time. They walked out, Hemsworth re-did his hair bun and handed him a bottle of water from the cooler on the beach

“What do you think?” He asked Chris who opened the bottle and engulfed it in one drink

“I fucking suck, that’s what I think” He laughed. Even though he was having troubles getting the hang of it he was trying something new and with the man he loved nonetheless

“I promise you’ll get it” Hemsworth said as he un-zipped and rolled down his suit to his waist, exposing his hard puffed muscles and sitting on the sand

Chris had to swallow hard, and also to sit down before his own ‘body’ betrayed him. Looking at Hemsworth like this was just too much… that, plus his dry spell made him sweat and not exactly from the sun so he rearranged his ‘package’ and covered it with a towel

Hemsworth seemed to notice and smiled turning to look down

“You’re a good learner Chris” The Australian said gripping the sand with his hand and letting it slip through his fingers

“Oh come on” Chris snorted “I fell each and every time. I suck at this”

“We all do at first” Hemsworth said rubbing his hands together, taking the sand off of them “It will take time”

There was a short pause

“I will get it” Chris promised making the other one turn “With a teacher like you, it’s a matter of time”

Hemsworth smiled widely and bit his lower lip, face with hint of lust “Good boy”

Chris did his best to hold a moan from escaping his lips, he absolutely loved when the blond called him that, and he knew Hemsworth knew the power that phrase had on him, what it did to him

“I’m sorry” Chris apologized causing the other one to frown at it. And just like that, Chris leaned in and captured Hemsworth’s lips with his, not finding any kind of resistance

The kiss was very slow, very detailed and thorough each one making sure there were no missed spots, it was hot and tender, both of them holding each other’s faces scared to let go

“It’s easier to ask for forgiveness than permission, right?” Hemsworth said as they parted

“Do I need to ask for forgiveness?” Chris ask shifting in his seat to face the other one

Hemsworth chuckled “Hell, no”

“Good, because I wasn’t going to” Chris said and reached for another kiss, this time harder, sloppier and messier. More passional and primal, filled with desperation, frustration and fear, fear of losing each other, fear of the end of the kiss

They both embraced each other until Chris had Hemsworth on his back and had positioned himself on top, imprisoning him, each moaning and gasping for air as the sun shone with the mid-day light in a private and quiet beach


	31. Chapter XXVIII (Another Epic Party)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Update time!
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me... I know I'm taking longer than usual but I'll try my best and update as fast as I can
> 
> ENJOY! :)

Chapter XXVIII

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

He eventually went back to his place in Malibu to get some fresh clothes since most of it was still there. The look of the empty and newly-bought house was actually pretty depressing, having imagined his life in it with a certain someone, and now it was filled with half-empty boxes and covered furniture. He had always assumed that Evans would’ve gotten the most his stuff to his new rented loft, but since both of them bought and refurnished the previous house every piece of it was now laying around the house unused

He should’ve listened to Evans when he offered to go with him to the house so he could find his stuff easily, now he was standing in the master bedroom with no idea where his boxes were. Eventually he found five large suitcases, one of them with a piece of paper tapped to the handle saying ‘CH’s Clothes’ in Annie’s handwrite

His phone started ringing right as he was carrying two suitcases down the stairs, barely making him fall as he hurried to pick it up. One of the suitcases wasn’t as lucky as it slipped from Chris’ grip and came crashing down the steps reaching the floor with a loud echoed thud

“Fuck” He said looking down at the suitcase as he still got a grip on the other one. He shrugged his shoulders, said “Oh, well” and fetched his phone in the back pocket

He smiled widely… as he always did

“Hey” He said breathing heavily reaching the bottom of the stairs

“ _Hey_ ” Evans replied happily “ _Did you find them?”_

“Yes, I did”

“ _Okay, be careful, Annie told me she packed your awards and trophies in one of the suitcases”_ As soon as he heard that, Chris’ smiled faded away, turning to the suitcase on the floor and wincing like he was in pain himself, looking at it like he had x-rays

“Bloody…” He started saying

“ _What happened?_ ” Evans asked worried

“Nothing” He lied desperate trying not to sound incompetent “How was your day?”

“ _Fine, I just came back from the gym. I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just dodge my question”_ Evans laughed and Chris followed

Ever since their little beach getaway they’ve been talking at least twice a day. Chris had insisted on staying at the hotel a little more, giving Tom and Sebastian some space and since he was in better terms with Evans, he didn’t feel the need to be accompanied as much as before… he was feeling better

Still, Tom had insisted to move back in with them, it was obvious they didn’t want him to be alone so he promised them both he would pick some clothes from the house and go back to Tom’s today. Sebastian had also insisted on postponing his search for an apartment… they definitely didn’t want him to be alone

But sometimes the feeling that he deserved to be alone lingered for a while, like punishment.

 _“Listen”_ Evans said in a little more serious tone “ _I’ve been thinking”_

 _“_ On?” He asked as he pulled a countertop stool and sitting on it

“ _Why don’t you stay there?”_ Chris frowned and looked around the kitchen like it was the first time he’s seen it “ _I mean, it’s yours too. And it’s unoccupied”_

“No” He replied

There was a small silence coming from the other end of the call “ _Why?”_ Evans finally asked

“It was not meant for me… alone” Chris said looking out the French kitchen doors to where the pool was

“ _I know”_ Evans said after a sigh “ _I just thought there was no point in you looking for a place having one on your own”_

“Why didn’t _you_ stay here then?” Chris asked, sounding a little harsher than he meant to. But there was no answer “This was meant for both of us, not just me. And I have the feeling you thought the same as well”

“ _You’re right”_

“Sorry if I sounded a little harsh” Chris apologized “I didn’t mean to”

“ _I know, babe”_

“I like it when you call me that” Chris admitted with a shy smile

 _“I know”_ Evans’ voice was less serious now “ _I’ve always known”_

Chris Evans

 

“So? Does it mean you two are getting back together?” Scott asked as he took a sip of his Starbucks green tea

They were on the terrace of the coffee shop sitting on cushion chairs across from one another. Scott was on a business trip to LA, he had been called for a guest roll in White Collar and he was finishing the deal in person before returning to Boston

“I’d say we’re on the right track” Chris admitted resting his back on the chair “We’re on a better place now”

Scott nodded as he scanned his brother’s face

“What?” He asked feeling the eyes burning him

“You should go to Boston” Scott said nonchalantly “Mom and dad really miss you”

Chris sighed looking down at his lap “I know they do, but I can’t. Not until they’re okay with me being with Chris”

“I’ve told you. They wanna bury the hatchet” Scott said like it was already discussed “Shanna and Carly made their lives miserable for you… they are more… open minded now”

Chris snorted in disbelieve “Oh yeah? Why haven’t they called me then? I made it clear that the moment they wanted to reach out to me I would listen, and they haven’t so far”

“You know how they are Chris!” Scott said raising his voice but not in a threating manner “We’re Bostonians Catholics, and they have it worse, they’re old”

Chris couldn’t help but to chuckle at the comment but didn’t agree with him. He was sure his parents would say they’re okay with him being ‘gay’ but the minute it becomes too real they are going to back out of it

“It’s not that easy Scott” He said taking a sip of his coffee “As you said it yourself, they’re old”

Scott sighed, apparently deciding to drop the subject

“Are you coming with us to the club tomorrow night?” Chris asked changing the topic to something a little bit lighter

“Of course. Scarlett is going to be there” Scott said with a Cheshire cat grin

Chris rolled his eyes with a laugh. This was so Scott, dreaming and talking about impossible love with impossible women “You know she’s dating someone, right?”

“Yup, but you know me. I like chasing them”

“So creepy” Chris said kicking his brother’s foot

Then he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and as he fetched it Scott stood up and walked around the table

“I gotta go bro, my meeting is in thirty minutes. See you tomorrow, okay?” The younger Evans asked. Chris stood up and half hugged his brother replying a quick ‘yeah’ “Hey. I know you don’t want to talk about it anymore and I really don’t want to upset you. But please, think about it” Scott grabbed his brother’s shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze “Call them; try patching things up with them, okay? Or just think about it”

Chris saw pleading in his younger brother’s eyes. He obviously didn’t like cutting bonds with his parents, but he has made his peace with it. But the thing is, he never thought about how his and his parent’s actions would affect the rest of the family. They were casualties, innocents who wanted to see their family healthy and together on holidays and in their lives

“Okay, I will think about it Scotty” He said with a warm smile. His brother nodded with one of his own and walked away towards the parking lot

He looked at his brother walk away and felt his phone buzzing again. He looked at the screen and saw the name of his realtor, causing him to curse under his breath

“Hey John. Sorry, I was on a meeting” He said sitting back down

“ _I’m sorry Mr. Evans, I didn’t mean to interrupt_ ” The realtor said with his extremely annoying high voice. The first time Chris saw John, he came across like a newbie, a young unexperienced guy entering the real-estate world, but no, this guy was a shark, selling everything that came across his desk and he has done his job quite well _“I wanted to inform you that the offer we received on your place in Malibu is no longer on the table_ ”

Chris smiled. He’s been avoiding John ever since he received that offer a month ago while being in London. _Of course they withdrew it._ He thought. He was still hoping something would happen between he and Hemsworth… and it did… well, it’s an ongoing process

“ _But the good news is that I received a new one this morning and better than the previous one_ ” John said. Chris couldn’t see him but he was sure the man was smiling

“Uhm, listen” Chris began rubbing the back of his neck “I still need to talk with Mr. Hemsworth about it. Can you email it to me? I’ll make sure he receives it”

“ _Sure Mr. Evans, but please, keep in mind that the price you’re asking for is quite high, so it’s not easy to find buyers”_ John said, obviously worried about his commission. But Chris wasn’t taking any chances with his future

“Sure, John. Thank you very much” He said as he started walking towards the parking lot

It was passed time he talked to Hemsworth about the offer on the house. He had hoped they could talk about it on the press tour. But he got ‘distracted’ trying to get his boyfriend back

Besides, why would he even talk about it with Hemsworth while they were broken up? While they were still in bad terms. They probably would’ve decided to sell it right away. That’s why Evans tried to push it as far as he could, trying to get back in track with Hemsworth and then they probably would not need to sell it.

But still, Hemsworth needs to know, and it would probably give him some reassurance to know what he thinks of the offer

So as he parked at Tom’s driveway his face lit up at the sight of Hemsworth unloading two navy blue suitcases from the trunk of his SUV like they were empty, turning to Evan’s car when he heard him approach

Hemsworth smiled recognizing the car, and then he closed the door by pressing a button and came to meet Chris at his car

“Hey there” Hemsworth said kneeling down next to his window

“Hey” Chris said, now faking a smile

He couldn’t deny that looking at Hemsworth moving back in with Tom made him a little more frustrated than he cared to admit

“Are you all set?” He asked. Hemsworth turned to look at the door and then back to him, still smiling

“Yup”

He turned the ignition off, and opened the door, giving time for the aussie to stand up. He came out, closed the door and leaned against it “Can I talk to you for a second?”

Hemsworth closed the gap between them a little, making Chris blush a bit “Can I have a kiss first?” He asked smiling from ear to ear

_God yes_

That day at the beach was magical, surfing, lying on the beach, kissing… kissing a lot. It took all their will power not to do something reckless on the beach. And after they parted they decided that it was not the moment to do something like that. They needed to wait a little.

He nodded and Hemsworth approached giving him a small, chaste kiss on the lips. He backed away just inches from Hemsworth’s face and looked at him opening his eyes

“Mmm” Chris moaned “Don’t get me wrong. I loved that kiss, but I’m going to need a little more” He gently pushed Hemsworth to the car and pressed him against it, crashing their lips one more time although a little more passional

This time Hemsworth did moan, a hand anchoring him by the waist and the other holding him by the neck while brushing his thumb on his cheek

“That’s better” Hemsworth admitted as they parted, Chris just nodded biting his own lip, clearly wanting more

The thing is, Hemsworth seemed to be having trouble controlling himself. He tried hard to keep his distance when Chris was around, always giving him a small tender kiss on the lips but that was it. Chris knew firsthand what that was like since he himself tried not to jump at him every time they met

“Now” Hemsworth began, separating a little from Chris “What did you want to talk about?”

Chris had trouble gathering his thoughts after that kiss, feeling a bit weak at the knees, but then he shook the desires off his head and tried to think what he came to Tom’s house on the first place

“Oh, yeah. That” He said leaning back against the car. His face must have given away something because Hemsworth started looking at him with concern “Listen, I don’t actually know where _we_ as a couple are right now” He started, making emphasis on ‘we’ “But I feel we’re getting somewhere” He knew he wasn’t exactly making much sense, but somehow, words seemed to be lost on him “I think we’re on a good track, aren’t we?”

Hemsworth was now frowning, probably trying to decrypt what Chris was so nervously trying to say

“What I’m trying to say is…” He took a big breath, closing his eyes. Why was he so nervous?

“Babe” Hemsworth cut in, closing yet again the gap between them. He grabbed Chris by the hips and looked into his eyes, worried but reassuring “Calm down. Yes, we’re on a good track”

Chris nodded but remained silent, taking a big breathe

“I don’t want to rush things. That’s kind of the reason why we’ve had our problems” Hemsworth continued and Chris listened very carefully “We love each other so much, we do things without thinking, we’re impulsive and while sometimes it could be good and go well sometimes we screw up and that’s part of what a relationship is. So…” Now it was Hemsworth’s turn to breathe in “Yes, we’re getting somewhere. I love you… as I always have and that’s not going to change, Chris. I swear”

Chris felt a jolt of happiness flood his chest. He’s known this ever since that beach getaway, but hearing it from Hemsworth makes it so much real

“I love you too, babe”

“So tell me. What were you getting at?” Hemsworth said as he showed him the way into the house

Chris nodded and followed, he needed to tell him about the offer before getting lost in their kisses again.

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

Chris sat across the table from Evans; there was a small silence between them after Evans told him about the offer on their house. Tom and Sebastian were out dining somewhere and they had the house to themselves

“So it’s settle then” Evans said with a glim of hope in his eye “We’re taking it off the market”

_It never should’ve been there_

He was rubbing his hands together nervously. A hundred thoughts flashing through his mind, a hundred emotions rushing through his core. He knew kissing Evans that day on the beach was a mistake, _But it felt so good._ He thought. It felt so good to go with his instincts and follow his body after being restrained for so long. But deep down and in a rational way, he knew those impulses were the ones responsible for all the mishaps in their relationship. They got to the point where they believed they were above relationship troubles, that their love was so perfect and pure they didn’t need to care about such trivial things. But love blinds, and they’ve fallen, for what he thought, was one too many times.

Until he arrived to London, reconciliation was not even on the table, that Evans would never forgive him even if he managed to put the flames inside his mind, the flames that smoked him out of LA all those months ago. But he managed to put them out, and finding that Evans wasn’t exactly over him helped in that aspect

Of course he wanted to be with him, he believed the person sitting across the table from him was the love of his live, a once in a lifetime miracle of finding the true love after so many failed relationships. But he was ready to give up on him, on giving up on his own happiness, blaming unresolved issues that ignited once a similar situation came across their path

So this time, and probably like the time before, he wanted to take things slow and not give anything from granted, but thinking rationally hasn’t exactly worked out for them and neither has acting impulsively so Chris was now, in an absolutely dark limbo with no idea how to act or what to do

If he decided to use his brain instead of his heart, he would propone to take things slow and see how they develop, which sounded good and logical… but he definitely didn’t want that

On the other hand, if he decided to use his heart he would graciously, as a bull in a china shop, jump over the table and fuck the brains out of Evans… he definitely wanted that

He wanted to be with him. Being around Evans and not being able to hold his hand, nuzzle his hear smelling his scent, kissing him whenever the hell he wanted to and bring him back home to his bed and later on to his arms was killing him. His hand literally itched to touch him, his body ached to feel the warmth that the other one irradiated, to kiss the weak spot Evans has right beneath his earlobes…

_Concentrate_

He was now rubbing his thigs under the table back and forth, nervous and controlling himself, and Evans noticed since he called his name a couple times

“Chris?” Evans said leaning over the table trying to make eye contact with Chris “Where did you go?”

“Sorry. Uhm, what did you say?” Chris asked focusing back on Evans

“I said that if you wanted I could call John in the morning” He said with his brow furrowed

“Yeah, yeah. Sure”

They’ve decided to postpone selling the house, obviously thinking they might have use for it in the future, they just needed to see how things go first

“Are you okay?” Evans asked offering his hand across the table for Chris to hold

Chris took it, and with his other hand rubbed his eyes, somehow he felt tired and drained “I’m fine” He added a smile “Just tired”

Evans squeezed his hand gently and stood up, walking around the table he leaned and kissed Chris on the temple “I’m gonna go so you can rest, then”

_No, please_

“You don’t have to do that” Chris said reaching for his hand and holding it

“Yes, I do” Evans said looking down at him with a smile. Maybe he also understood what being together right now meant

He stood up, looked at Evans in the eye but did not smile. He just pulled him into a hug that lasted for a minute or two, Evans resting his head on Chris’ shoulder and breathing in audibly

“Have I told you?” The Bostonian asked still on his shoulder

“What?” Chris said failing to hold a smile. He recognized the playfulness in his tone

“I’ve missed you”

Chris sighed, tilted his head toward Evans ear and said “It’s not over for us. We just need to clear our heads a bit”

Evans parted, looked at him in the eye and smiled followed by a nod

_He understands_

They said their goodbyes when Chris walked him to his car and closed the door after he was in it, walking back to the house and closing the door after Evans’ car was no longer in sight

He returned into the kitchen and got himself a bowl of cereal and went to the living room turning the TV on but paying absolutely no attention to it, he intended to but Evans kept lingering in his mind, the offer on the house and their decision kept lingering in his mind. He wished for some impartial advice. Someone who didn’t know anyone in his circle

His pursed lips began turning into a smile. He got the exact person in mind

The next morning he woke up at a relatively early hour, rubbing his eyes after turning his alarm off he jumped out of bed, got dressed with shorts and white t-shirt and noiselessly walked out if his room and down the stairs, careful not to wake Tom or Sebastian

He opened the doors to the beach, breathed in the morning air and started jogging after closing the door behind him. He slowed down a bit knowing she wouldn’t be out yet

But as he came close to his destination, he saw her sitting on a recliner drying herself up with a white towel, red hair still dripping. She saw him walking towards her and smiled, hugging the towel in her arms

“Take a sit” She said casually and motioning him to sit next to her on the recliner

“Hey Martha” He said smiling down at her

 

Chris Evans

 

He woke up with half his face buried in the pillow, looking, again, at the empty space on the other side of his bed. Sighing he reached for his phone on the nightstand and his face lit up when he saw a text from Hemsworth from earlier that morning

‘ _Good morning. How did you sleep?’_

He typed as fast as he could, deleting and rephrasing his text since his eyes were still blurred from the sleep

After a couple minutes, still lying in bed and rubbing his eyes, he heard his phone beep and saw Hemsworth’s reply

‘ _Good too, I just came home from the beach’_

‘Home’ That’s a word that cracked something inside his body every time Hemsworth said it. Tom’s place isn’t his home; his home is with him, next to him, sharing his bed, kissing him awake every morning. That word felt like a knife through his guts

He assumed Hemsworth was running on the beach as he usually did every morning. He loved how comfortable the Aussie felt around the sea, how natural he looked. It made him feel bad not having any kind of bonds like that to his hometown

_Does family count?_

He shook the thought away. For him, it’s been almost a year since he only considered his siblings family, ever since his parents have rejected him for being with Hemsworth.

 _But that’s on them_. He thought. He truly believed he did everything to make things right with them but the disappointment of having two biggot parents was too much for him. He shook that thought away too

He got off the bed and put on his grey sweatpants. He was shirtless with the beautiful hair on his chest and abdomen fully grown. And as he walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen he heard the doorbell ring. He frowned, looked at the time on his phone as he rubbed his left eye and walked to the main door

He opened it and his blood chilled in a second after seeing the person standing on the other side

“Emily” He almost whispered, recognizing her even though she had her back to him. She turned and gave him a shy smile

“Hey”

“What the hell are you doing here?” He asked still holding the door with his hand, like deciding whether to shut it in her face or hear her

“Can we talk?” She asked looking at him in the eye but with her face down. Ashamed

“No!” He almost yelled, it was an absurd question after all she’s put them through “I knew you had balls, but this is a whole new level Emily” He started closing the door

She stopped him with her hand looking rather desperate “Please Chris. I need to talk to you”

Chris opened the door, but when she was about to walk in he stopped her “Listen to me Emily. You’ve cost me enough troubles with Chris already. I don’t want to fucking see you ever again. I don’t want to hear from you and I definitely don’t want you in my apartment. So leave me the fuck alone”

She looked at him with empty, regretful eyes “I didn’t want this. I didn’t want us to end like this. My friends won’t even take my calls”

“You brought this on yourself. So…” He said looking at her with absolutely no guilt “Tough shit” And then he slammed the door close

He reached for his phone as he got in the kitchen and called Scarlett

“You are not going to believe who just came by my apartment” He said when she picked up. He opened the drawer for a spoon and sat on the countertop to eat his cereal.

“This better be good, you jerk” She said with a sleepy voice

“’Jerk’?” He asked grimacing. He expected a life-changing insult coming from her

“Shut up. I haven’t had my coffee yet” She said “So, who came by?”

“Emily”

“That bitch!” She said with indignity “She has some brass balls, I’ll give her that”

Chris chuckled as he drove a spoonful to his mouth

“What’d she want?”

“To talk” He said bluntly

“Oh, Chris” She said sounding rather disappointed “Please tell me you called the cops”

“Nope, but I did slammed the door on her face” He said proudly

“So sassy” She mocked “Listen, Sebastian is Romanian, he probably has relatives who can kick the living shit out of her for a reasonable price… I can call him and…”

“Scar” He said with a warning tone

“Fine” She said exasperated “But now I can’t help wondering what the hell she wanted”

“I know right?” He said standing up and going to the coffee machine for a refill “But I’ve learned my lesson”

“She’ll probably resurface again soon” Scarlett said and Chris heard noises on her side indicating that she was probably getting her coffee too “Are you and Chris coming to Samuel’s party tonight, right?” 

“Yes we are” He said sitting back at the countertop “Where was it again?”

“The Sayers Club” She said casually “You know how he is. He loves a good place, loud and fancy and then he bails on us”

Chris chuckled, she was right. But the place was a good one though. Perfect for a birthday party, they could sit, have drinks and even a cake, and afterwards perfect for dancing “Guess I’ll see you there”

“You better” She said and hung up

He sat there for a short while looking at the empty bowl debating whether he should tell Hemsworth about Emily showing up at his apartment or not. He _knew_ rather well how Hemsworth was going to take the news, he could picture his chest and neck going beet red with anger. But on the other hand he also knew what happens when he hides things from him, especially Emily-related.

He was sure he was going to take it as if Chris didn’t trust him, which would be far worse and he wasn’t about to jeopardize everything just because the _woman_ can’t take no for an answer.

 _It’s not my fault she came by._ He thought.

So he reached for his phone on the countertop and sent him a text, keeping it rather casual

He stood up right after, going for the sink when his phone started ringing. He grimaced looking at the name on the screen

“Hey, babe” He said rubbing the back of his neck

“ _What did she do? Are you okay?”_ Hemsworth said on the other end. He noticed the Aussie was breathing slightly heavy

“Nothing. I’m fine” He said leaning against the sink “She just wanted to talk”

There was no reply to that

“But I shut the door as soon as I saw her” He added trying to calm the other one a bit “She’s gone babe”

Silence again “ _I’m sorry Chris. I didn’t mean to… I really don’t want to come off as a controlling boyfriend… I mean, I know we’re just… but you know how she is…”_

He was adorable. Hemsworth was trying so hard not to come across as a jealous or dominant… but you can understand where he comes from after all she’s done to them

“ _I’m sorry”_ He repeated

Chris chuckled “You have nothing to be sorry about, babe” He hesitated for a second, but asked anyway “Do you trust me?”

“ _Absolutely”_ Hemsworth said but his voice showed a hint of hurt “ _I… of course I trust you_ ”

He smiled

“Well, that’s it then” He said looking down with the smile still on his face “See you at the club?”

“ _Of course”_ Hemsworth said more cheerful

_Do I say it? Fuck yes!_

“I love you, babe” He said, and his smile dissipated a little

“ _More than you know Chris. More than you know”_

 

Later that night, he texted Scott the address of the club and the time they would all be arriving. Samuel’s assistant made sure to add his name on the list. But since it was so short notice she couldn’t make any promises… but it was Samuel L. Jackson’s birthday party they were talking about, of course no one in their right mind would deny him of something… no matter how exclusive the club was.

He got showered and decided to wear a grey suit with black shirt, no tie with brown leather shoes. He combed his hair back, as he usually did and made sure his beard was neat and perfectly trimmed. He walked out of the bedroom just in time to hear his phone ringing on the kitchen, plugged to the wall charging

“Are you downstairs?” He asked Scarlett

“ _In three minutes. Don’t make me wait Evans”_ She said jokingly

Since they only lived a few blocks away, they decided to carpool to the club, but he was taken aback when he got inside the car and saw a man he didn’t know holding her hand. He knew Scarlett was dating someone new, and she was actually quite happy with him but the man she had pictured was nothing like the one seating next to her.

He looked tall, based on how his knees were flexed and his distance to the ceiling of the town car. Besides that, and more importantly, he looked far too old for her. Probably not as much to make people say she had daddy issues, but he did look like he had about ten years on her.

“Oh” He said smiling at them after recovering for the surprise. She didn’t tell him about her boyfriend coming with her. He would’ve gotten his own car to the party “Nathaniel, right?” He asked offering his hand to shake

“Nate, please” He said squeezing his hand a little too hard. Chris turned to look at Scarlett between them

Ever since she started telling him about Nate, she said that he hated being called that, that he preferred his entire name, that it was less childish. And now Chris didn’t exactly know what to call the man and gave her a ‘what the hell do I do now’ look

She rolled her eyes and decided to come clean “I know I said Nathaniel” She said looking at Chris “It’s just that I love that name. And it’s a fucking crime to shorten it”

“So it’s Nate” Chris verified with him and he nodded with an uncomfortable smile “Great. We’ll just in case, my name is Chris… or Christopher” He started saying a bit uncomfortable too with a nervous laugh “Some people call me Crisco, or C” He was now mumbling

“Honey, calm down” She said resting her hand on his chest to pull him back to his seat next to her. He nodded and sat back feeling like the third wheel, and he freaken hated that to his gut

Thankfully, the ride to the club was short. They got off the car and waved his hand for them to go in first. Chris saw them hold hands again and walking towards the bouncer. He shook his head looking at the floor and followed them

The club was dark but not impossible to see. They were escorted by a staff member who guided them through a lit path towards the second floor. Once there, she asked what they wanted to drink and left. There was a long table with large brown-leathered sofa chairs and alongside the banister from where you could see down to the entire first floor

They weren’t the first to arrive. Already there were other notorious celebrities and big shots from the film industry. He knew someone with a trajectory such as Samuel’s would have a lot of people to invite, some purely for work relationships and some, he guessed, were real friends of his

He couldn’t help but think that a person like Samuel would have a private celebration among close friends at his house, probably tomorrow since his birthday started at midnight and he was sure as hell no one in the Avengers cast was invited

He still appreciated the invitation as they are co-workers rather than long-time friends

Half passed ten, the table was getting crowded, and still no signs of Samuel but more importantly, no signs of Hemsworth, Tom and Sebastian. He was drinking a scotch by the banister looking down at the club as it too, got more crowded when he felt a delicate hand on his shoulder. Turning to see whom it belonged to, he saw Scarlett smiling gently at him

“Do you think Samuel has another party planned with ‘closer’ friends?” She said looking back making sure no one would listen

He laughed “I thought the same too. I mean the man is an icon, we’re probably PR to him”

She nodded with a smile and took a sip of her Cosmo, then, from out of the blue her smile dissipated and looked rather nervous

“Listen” She said leaning in a little towards him “You see that girl standing next to the bar?” She asked pointing her chin to the bar at the entrance of their lounge. Chris followed her gaze “The one in black dress”

Chris finally spotted her and nodded

“Her name is Ashleigh” She resumed. Chris didn’t understand where she was heading to, but from the look on her face it was serious “She and Nathaniel know each other from I-don’t-know-where and she turned out to be very close to Emily”

_There it is_

“So?” Chris asked taking another sip. He actually couldn’t care less who the woman was or who she was friends with but he knew there was more to the story than that

“I was talking to her and suddenly she started apologizing for Emily’s behavior, can you believe that?” She said with a snort

Chris turned to look at Scarlett and then back at Ashleigh, still waiting for the climax of the story

“I suppose she picked your attention” He said smiling with a hint in his tone “What information did you extract from the poor girl?”

She turned to him, gave him a stern look “You know me! I can’t look pass a possible scheme”

“I know you’re incapable”

“Shut it. Do you want to know what happened or what?” She threatened and once he nodded she resumed “Anyway. She said that she was so embarrassed by all the things Emily did to you and Chris. That she and all of Emily’s friends turned her back on her as soon as they found out what she was up to. That she was acting kind of neurotic”

“Do you believe her?”

“Mmm. She’s a toughie. But I’d say she’s telling the truth” Scarlett said as Chris saw her scanning the poor girl like a bar code

Suddenly he remembered what Emily had told him earlier that morning right before he closed the door on her

“Emily said something like that” He admitted, her eyes immediately on him “Right before I closed the door, she said that all of her friends had abandoned her, that no one takes her calls”

“She brought that on herself” Scarlett said still looking at the girl

“That’s what I told her” He said but there was a little remorse blooming inside his stomach.

“Hey you idiot” Scarlet slapped his shoulder “I know that face. Don’t you dare feel sorry for her, okay?”

He hated being so readable. He nodded and pushed the thought out of his mind. Finally he saw Hemsworth walking behind Tom and Sebastian, all of them hugging and kissing people around the entrance

Sebastian was wearing a black suit with dark purple shirt with a matching shiny silk tie. Tom wore a blue suit with white shirt, and like always, he made it look even more elegant than it was

Finally Hemsworth. He wore a black suit with a black v-neck t-shirt, elegant but casual, his usual style. Chris had to admit he look drop-dead gorgeous in that outfit and somehow, he managed to look as formal as any man with shirts and ties.

When their gazes finally met, Hemsworth began walking towards them decisively but slowed down by people greeting him along the way. And even then, he managed to politely excuse himself every time in order to arrive to where Chris and Scarlett were, standing by the banister

Their eye connection only wavered momentarily when the Aussie hugged and kissed Scarlett on both cheeks

“I’m great, Scar and you?” He said smiling at her and then turned his sight back to Chris

“Spectacular as always” She replied looking at the interaction between the two of them “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve abandoned my date for quite a while now. See you later guys” And she left slipping through the crowd

They looked at each other for what it seemed like no less than an hour but it was actually seconds

“Hey, ba…” Chris began saying but Hemsworth pulled him by the waist into a big hug. He could hear him breathing in his scent, like he’s missed Chris for a long time

“I’m sorry” Hemsworth apologized “I’m sorry if I made it seem like I didn’t trust you”

Chris was taken by surprise by that statement. He never thought Hemsworth didn’t trust him, but knowing where Hemsworth stands on trust issues he probably was terrified to come across as the one not trusting

“Hey” Chris said cupping Hemsworth’s face with both his hands, making him see him “It’s okay, I never thought that”

Hemsworth melted under his touch and closed his eyes, sighing in relief

“What the hell took you so long?” He asked chuckling and changing the subjet

The Aussie laughed with him and tilted his head back towards Sebastian who was at the bar handling a Martini to Tom “Tom and Sebastian got a little… distracted while they were getting dressed”

Chris grimaced looking at his friends “How do you know?”

Hemsworth turned back to him with a smile “Don’t ask” He chuckled and Chris nodded. After a couple seconds of silence and the Aussie putting on a face like he was debating something he said “But the screaming…”

“Oh god. Stop it” After they chuckled, Chris asked him if he wanted something to drink and went to the bar next to their friends. He asked for two more scotches and handed one to Hemsworth after the bartender placed them on the bar

They started mingling and laughing. But Chris felt Hemsworth’s eyes on him more than usual, he looked like he was withholding something, like he wanted to do something but restraining himself from it, he felt stalked in the most delightful way

Knowing Hemsworth, every time he gets caught staring at him, he would blush and turn his gaze away but this time was different, his gaze lingered long after Chris had caught him. It made his blood run through his veins faster, warmer, burning with desire

Fifteen past eleven he heard whistles and cat calls over the entrance of the private room. They all turned and finally saw Samuel entering victorious, waving, hugging and kissing every person on his path, holding hands with Latanya –Samuel’s wife- who smiled shyly at everyone. Sooner rather than later, he was half hugging Chris and Hemsworth who congratulated him even though there was still another half hour before midnight. He thanked them and kept on going, mingling and greeting every last guest

As foresaw, the majority of the guests managed to take a seat at the large table while others sat alongside it on smaller, round tables.

All of the Avengers cast sat at the table near the end; sadly, Hemsworth did not get to him on time when people started taking seats and managed to find one on the other side, thankfully, right across from Chris and winked at him, Chris blushed a little

After that, Samuel stood up at the head of the table while his wife clinked her Champaign glass to draw the attention to him. The fuss around the room dissipated quickly as they turned to the source of the noise

“Thank you. Thank you” Samuel said with a grin from ear to ear “I cannot tell y’all what this means to me. Let’s hear it for Hannah, my beautiful assistant who managed to pull this off” He turned to look down at his wife who gave him a ‘What the fuck do you mean ‘beautiful’’ look and turned back to the crowd “I mean, not as beautiful as Latanya. But you know how it is” He winked at the crowd, and they all laughed clapping their hands and wooing at the assistant

“And I wanna thank the greatest wife on earth” He resumed “For giving me thirty one years of her company…”

“Twenty one” She said frustrated by his side

“What?” Samuel whispered to her like he didn’t hear her “Twenty…” He looked back at the crowd and said even more loudly, like he was impressed “Twenty one years!”

People burst into laugh all over the room. Chris turned to look at Hemsworth, who was looking at him, smiling but there was something in his smile, there was a hint of lust in it. He flushed again

“I’m turning 61 tonight. Fuck that!” Samuel continued, his wife slapped him on the hand for cursing but laughed as well “Here’s for another 61” He raised his glass, people raised theirs too “Thank y’all, friends. Cheers”

“Cheers” They all said and drank a sip of their drinks

Chris turned to see Tom standing and going towards Samuel. Then he saw Hemsworth being approached by Natalie Portman and smiled. He saw them interacting, in silence. Something about that night prevented him from looking away from Hemsworth for too long, something ached in his body when he did

Then, Hemsworth turned to him once more after Natalie had left. This time, his gaze was less lustful and more loving. He felt like Hemsworth was soothing his skin with his eyes, caressing him from afar, kissing his temples. He felt a chill run down his spine, he wanted to kiss him, to hold him and Chris was more than willing to let him

Minutes before 2am, with Samuel already gone, the Avengers group gathered and stepped into the private dance floor adjacent to the lounge. There, he saw Natalie and Scarlett dancing with their hands in the air to the beat of electronic music, laughing and screaming

Nate was alone in a corner drinking from his glass and Sebastian and Tom were holding hands while their heads jumped with the rhythm looking at the girls dancing. Chris on the other hand, looked around for Hemsworth who seemed to have disappeared momentarily. He sat at a bar stool next to a round table and finished what was left of his drink, and as he settled the glass on the table, Hemsworth appeared in front of him with two glasses, face serious.

He sank at his seat while Hemsworth, casually, slipped between his legs parting them, crotch to crotch. Chris did his absolute best not to moan, but couldn’t help the burning sensation on his face as result of a big blush, thanking a higher entity for being in a club with dim lights

Hemsworth just stood there, looking down at him still serious but breathing heavily, Chris feeling his skin burning as the Aussie leaned in and whispered softly at the base of his right ear “I want to dance with you” He said seductively, then they parted and Chris saw a whole different face “Please?” He begged

He swallowed hard and nodded, eyes still connected

Hemsworth grabbed his hand with confidence and pulled him into the center of the dance floor, feeling the eyes of all their friends on them. At some point they even heard Sebastian whistling and wooing at them

The music was loud and fast, but their bodies set their own pace. Hemsworth hold him with one hand on the waist and the other on the small of his back, Chris melting at the contact. Then the Aussie buried his face on his neck, feeling their bodies touch and move like one, hands gently but demanding.

Then Chris was spun around, resting his back against the wall of muscles. Feeling the urge to give in, to rub his behind against the growing member, to rest his head back on Hemsworth shoulder… if they kept it like this, they were going to be in trouble… public trouble.

They got to the point where they felt they were alone, which was exactly what Chris was worried about but, he whispered ‘What the hell’ and turned around to face his loved one. Blue eyes felt intense on him, comfortable but piercing, hinting something more. Hands roaming each other, feeling tight muscles all over, leaving burning trails as they passed and the rest of their skin aching with anticipation

“I can’t be without you anymore” Hemsworth whispered on his ear, breathing in his scent like he was a drug.

“Chris, I love you” Chris said lifting the other one’s chin with his finger “I want you… and, I need you” He sounded like begging, which he hated, but if it made Hemsworth come back to him then so be it.

“Take me to your place” Hemsworth said, more sadly than he expected

Chris nodded looking up at him. His hand ran from Hemsworth’s chest, up to his shoulder and down his arm, entwining their fingers together

He couldn’t help but to blush again as he saw the looks of Tom, Sebastian and Scarlett as they passed by them on their way out of the club. He smiled at them shyly and led Hemsworth out.

As they walked down the stairs, reached the door and the bouncer stood aside to let them pass they heard someone calling their name. Turning immediately to see who it was they saw Sebastian jogging towards them panting

“I’ve got you” He said looking around the parked town cars, spotting the driver they’ve hired “Come here” He ordered with a hand and the short, nervous man ran to him as quickly as his suit allowed him and met Sebastian half way “Take them wherever they want to and come back here for us. Understood?”

The guy nervously nodded

“If there’s an extra charge put it on my card” He said walking towards the Chrises at the entrance. He clapped Hemsworth’s shoulder and winked at them with his most famous grin “Nite, nite”

The short, and now sweaty driver couldn’t get to Chris’ place fast enough. They both sat on the back seat kissing passionately and attacking each other’s neck. At some point, Chris groaned in pleasure when Hemsworth bit harshly at the base of his neck, right where it meets the shoulder and gasping as he felt the teeth sank on his skin followed by the tongue soothing the tender spot

“Fuck babe” He murmured at Hemsworth’s ear, making him groan as well

The Aussie could barely contain himself, running his tongue up Chris’ neck and nibbling at his earlobe, kissing his jaw and squeezing his chest with his hand, feeling everywhere he could, hands longing to feel bare skin, to touch every single inch of Chris’ body

“We’re here” The driver had to say, not taking his eyes from the car that was parked in front of them. But apparently the Chrises were too busy. He cleared his throat loud enough and said yet again “We’re here”

Hemsworth got his head out from Chris’ neck and the second one opened his eyes turning to the window, giddy

They looked like such well-behaved children –but with a naughty look on their faces- when they had to share the elevator to Chris’ floor with other residents of the building. Chris could hear Hemsworth still half panting, keeping his hands on the front covering his ‘excitement’

Just as if it was planned by some sick, mischievous deity, some of the people they shared the elevator with got off on their same floor, preventing Chris from pining Hemsworth against the hallway walls and/or his front door

Chris opened the door to his apartment and nodded politely to the people entering the adjacent one, who looked at them with indignity and a knowing look, Hemsworth just smiled at them. Once inside, Chris slammed the door and as he turned around he felt Hemsworth jumping at him crushing him against the wall

Groaning and moaning, he managed to slip both his hands under Hemsworth’ t-shirt, feeling the muscles tighten and tracing his fingers on them. He decided it was time he repaid the Aussie all of his roughness, so he rejoiced when hearing him groan as he bit his bottom lip until he felt the bitter taste of copper.

Hemsworth backed away looking at him shocked, and he put on his best ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to’ face. Hemsworth collected a small drop of blood from his lip, chuckled and crashed their lips together again “I’ve missed you”

“Well I haven’t” Chris joked, but wished he hadn’t when he felt Hemsworth’s teeth on his shoulder again “Fuck. I’m sorry babe, I did miss you”

“Where’s the bedroom?”

Chris eyes shimmered with excitement. He pushed the Aussie away and pulled him by the t-shirt towards the bedroom

Once inside, lips still molted together, Hemsworth pushed Chris gently towards the bed, until the back of his knees met the edge. Sitting down, with Hemsworth standing between his legs he admired with dazed eyes when he took off his jacket and t-shirt.

He was looking down at him with his jaw clenched and Chris was looking up at his chest and how it rose and fell, mesmerized. Then, the Aussie leaned in capturing their lips together and lying on top of him, Chris opened his knees welcoming him between his legs

He could feel both their arousals pressed together making them moan. Steady and demanding hands started opening his shirt, tongue following his fingers. Chris dropped his head back feeling every move and every touch being amplified by the sounds of the little kisses and heavy breathing coming from Hemsworth, and when a hand cupped his hard cock all he could do was gasp loudly, hearing the other one chuckle

 _Oh, I know he’s not making fun of me._ He thought playfully

He got on his elbows and saw the Aussie kissing and licking his navel so he grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him up, rolling over and positioning himself on top

“Who said you were going to be in charge?” Chris asked with a smirk.

Hemsworth looked up at him and smiled widely “Whatever my baby wants”

Chris crawled down and unbuckled Hemsworth’s belt and got rid of his pants, leaving him exposed only in briefs. He raised Hemsworth’s leg and kissed his inner thigh, licking down towards his crotch. All the Aussie could do was rest on his elbows looking down at him delighted and grasping the sheets

He grabbed the still covered cock and gave it a long, thorough lick on the side, delighted to see Hemsworth’s head drop back with another groan

“I need to taste you” He admitted. The Aussie’s head jerked up again and nodded in approval. Immediately after, he was getting the briefs off exposing the beautiful, painfully hard cock.

He took the purple, moist head and placed a gentle kiss on the tip

“Oh, babe” Hemsworth said looking at him “You look so gorgeous”

Chris giggled and with no fair warning, he buried the member down his throat, unable to contain a gag reflex. But he kept going, slow at first, thoroughly swirling his tongue around the base of the head

“Oh god!” Hemsworth yelled, he even had to bring his fist to his mouth in order to prevent a huge moan to escape his lips

Then he started bobbing his head up and down, each time taking a bit more and his annoying, useless reflex getting accustomed to the new intruder

“Babe, either you stop or…” Hemsworth warned making Chris so happy to have him at his entire disposal, but he wasn’t cruel, and he definitely didn’t want this to be over just yet.

With a loud ‘pop’ Chris smirked and Hemsworth ordered him to lie on his stomach which he gladly did.

“Sweet mother of…” Chris yelled as he felt Hemsworth’s tongue swirl around his entrance

_When did he even…._

“Oh god, babe!” He said when he felt a huge bite that almost ripped off his anus. Then he felt the tongue trying desperately to get in him, damping the area and the perineum whilst two big hands squeezed his cheeks apart

“Where’s the lube?” Hemsworth asked crawling back to rest his head on his shoulder and nibbling at his ear

“Top drawer” Chris said pointing at the nightstand. With the corner of his eye, he saw Hemsworth’s reaction to the answer, confusion. But a slap on his ass distracted him from pursuing the reason “I want you in me, please” He begged

“I have to prepare you first babe” Hemsworth said retrieving the lube and condoms

Condoms? Yes, they’ve been apart months, and haven’t exactly talked about such personal business

“Holy fuck!” Chris yelled as the first finger breached him. He was tight, like he was a virgin all over again

“Are you okay?” Hemsworth asked tenderly

“Don’t start that” Chris barked “Keep going” The other one chuckled

Hemsworth added another finger in no-time, stretching and scissoring him, while leaving small, wet kisses on his ass cheeks

_God, I love him_

When the third finger entered, he started rubbing around his canal, searching for that special spot that drove every man crazy with pleasure. Once he found the bundle of nerves, he pressed against it and started tapping it

Chris’ eyes went to the back of his head, he felt like he’d fainted for a second or two. Waves of pleasure and electricity left goosebumps as it expanded. Thankfully Hemsworth didn’t decide to sit and play with his prostate like a Gameboy and withdrew his fingers

He saw from the corner of his eyes how he put the condom on and covered it generously with lube. He then laid next to Chris and pulled him on his side, chest to back, burying his head on his neck giving small tender kisses

“Ready?” Hemsworth asked. Chris nodded bent his arm back and reached for Hemsworth hair

Slowly but steady, the tip of Hemsworth’s thick, uncut cock entered him. Chris gasped as he felt the most incredible feeling of being filled

“Fuck baby” Chris cried. He loved it but it hurt like hell

“Shh, babe. I’m right here” Hemsworth comforted, mumbling sweet things on his ear “Stay with me”

After he was buried to the hilt, he saw that Chris was still wincing at the pain, so he stood still giving him a couple seconds to recover

“Please, Chris” Chris begged “Move, I need you to move. I need you to fuck me”

Placing another small, gentle kiss on his shoulder, Hemsworth withdrew himself and pushed back in, repeating and repeating until the discomfort on Chris’ face disappeared completely and had turned into a lustful look

Picking up his pace, the room started filling with slapping noises, skin on skin, and moans, lots and lots of moans and groans

“It hurts so good” Chris moaned

Hemsworth rotated his hips as much as the position allowed him looking down at the expressions in Chris face.

After a while, Chris needed the same, he wanted to see too

“Babe, please” He said between moans “I wanna see your face”

Gladly, Hemsworth pulled out and located himself between Chris legs. He aligned himself on his entrance and leaned in, welcomed by Chris’ arms and burying his face in his neck after one sloppy kiss

“Fuck me baby, fuck me” Chris begged, smelling the golden stands of hair that covered his face

Hemsworth started going faster each time, breathing heavily, still murmuring small ‘I love you and you’re beautiful’ in his ear

Soon enough, he was in the need of taking care of his own hard cock. He gazed down at it and went to grasp it. But Hemsworth apparently anticipated his need and slapped his hand away gently, reaching for it himself

“God I love you” He whispered

Hemsworth half chuckled, trying to keep his rhythm and began jerking him at the same time as his thrusts

“Baby, I’m….” Chris began

“I know” Hemsworth cut him off “I know”

He kept thrusting, each time more erratically than the previous. Feeling his own orgasm building at his lower abdomen

“Cum for me, babe. Cum” He ordered

Chris didn’t need to be told twice. He was already at the edge as it is. With violent convulsions, long, think strings of white cum started hitting the pillow next to Chris’ face, his abs and chest. Covering Hemsworth’s hand as he kept jerking him off.

“Have you been saving up for me?” Hemsworth whispered as he leaned in to his ear

Chris moaned just by that comment and looked up at the Aussie but he wasn’t returning the gaze. He was looking at his neck with hunger.

“Do it” Chris ordered “I know you want to”

Just like that, Chris tilted his head to the side and Hemsworth attacked neck, sinking his teeth once more and sucking on it hard

Chris groaned with a wince, delighted

As Hemsworth kept on biting his neck, leaving another mark, his respiration got more shallowed “I’m cumming” He said between bites

“Cum, babe. Cum!” Chris commanded

When Hemsworth orgasmed, the bite intensified… he gripped the sheets feeling his head spinning from pleasure. The Aussie collapsed on top of him sweaty, and started running his tongue on the mark, soothing the skin gently

They were panting, trying desperately to catch their breath. Coming down from their high Hemsworth rolled and laid beside Chris, making him turn to face him

“I love you” Chris said

“More than you know” Hemsworth replied

They finally felt complete, they felt one. They felt normal again… they could breathe again

Chris reached for his shirt and cleaned himself off and then Hemsworth, whose eyes never left him. But a sudden light lit the room. Chris turned to look at the source and saw he was being called on the phone, but there was nothing in this world more important than staying there with Hemsworth, so ignoring it, he returned to face him

“I feel safe again” Chris confessed. And Hemsworth tighten his hold on Chris

Tired, they tangled their limbs looking at one another. Holding each other, unwilling to let other one go, drifting off to a well-deserved sleep


	32. Chapter XXIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the update... I know, a little later than I expected and I'm so very sorry!
> 
> This one has a lot of fluff and emotions... hope you like it :)

Chapter XXIX

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

It’s been probably an hour since Evans last drifted off from fatigue and has now been asleep for the past twenty minutes. The entire night and most of the morning they have slept on and off, talking, staring at each other in silence, holding hands beneath the sheets, touching faces fearing the other one was about to smoke away into nothing. They were unconsciously trying to make up for lost time

The almost midday sun now flooded the room with intense light, and silently, Chris stared at Evans’ face thoroughly, looking at his eyes moving gently under its lids, at his new-formed stubbles that grew outside the line of his beard, at his shoulders rising and falling ever-so-slightly. Hearing him breathe and the small grunts he made when Chris stopped touching him

They could not be closer together; they were a web of tangled limbs. He could feel his warm breath on his skin, each time sending shivers down his chest. It was the only evidence that it was not a dream

But there was something off. Something he’s been avoiding thinking of. Something that chilled his blood but at the same time made his chest burn… and not in a good way

He closed his eyes and buried the thought. It was not the time and he had no right over it

He felt Evans’ hand clench on his side followed by another small grunt. He jerked his head and gently kiss both his eyes, holding him tighter “It’s almost noon, babe” He said, voice a little hoarse

Evans’ exhaled loudly and stretched, slowly opening his eyes halfway due to the intense sunlight coming into the bedroom

“Do you want to keep sleeping?” He asked but Evans didn’t respond, he just looked at him with a dreamy face “I can close the curtains”

“Are you gonna stay here with me if you do?” Evans said pulling him closer

“At some point people are going to start missing us” Chris said smiling and nuzzling his nose in his hair

“I think we still have a few days before that”

 

Chris Evans

 

The mere presence of Hemsworth in his apartment was enough reason to show the whole world his middle finger.

It was an impossible feeling to describe. He tried putting it into words but he could not find the right ones, he could not make enough emphasis on how happy he felt, he’d tried several times throughout the night but thought that clenching to Hemsworth would need to suffice for now

“How long was I out this time?” He asked reaching for Hemsworth’s face and cupping it gently

“Barely half hour” He replied, looking at his own hand run over Chris’ chest

“I would normally say half hour _lost_ but being here next to you cannot count as lost at all” He giggled

They fell into silence, just staring at the other

“Whatever happened to taking it slow?” Chris asked looking down at their joint hands, but his eyes snapped back to his “I mean, not that I’m complaining”

Hemsworth chuckled looking down for a bit “Someone helped me clear my head”

“Oh my god. Who is it? I need to personally thank him”

“ _Her”_ Hemsworth corrected “It was Martha”

Chris hummed and tugged a strand of golden hair behind the Aussie’s ear “She’s been a good friend to you” Hemsworth nodded slowly still looking at their entwined hands “What did she say?”

“That’s between her and me, nosy” Hemsworth joked making Chris laugh hard. But then he lifted his eyes and look into Chris’ eye intensely “Let’s just say that when you love someone as much as I love you, you cannot be apart. You can’t deny it, or look the other way, or pretend that you’re okay, or try to trick yourself and say that you’re moving on… you just can’t. And there was my answer. If I cannot be without you… what’s the only choice left?”

“Do you really love me that much?”

It was a hell of a stupid question and he blushed as soon as he said it. But Hemsworth was like his own personal brand of heroine, he needed some doses of him

Hemsworth just looked at him, face a little rigid and clench jaw

“I have you in my mind even before I open my eyes” He said like a whisper, like there was a knot in his throat “So, if it’s not love, then I’m obsessed with you”

Chris felt tightness in his chest, almost painfully. He felt those same things too, he felt addicted to him, incomplete without him, sick and weak when apart. So he knew exactly what Hemsworth was talking about

“You seem to know me that much…” Chris began joking “Maybe you _are_ obsessed with me. I should probably call the cops” He chuckled and squeezed his hand and smiled when the other returned it

It was the weirdest feeling; it was like he actually could feel his heart healing just by looking at each other

“What else you think you know about me?” Chris said, hand wrapping around Hemsworth’s neck

“Somebody’s needy today” Hemsworth caressed his arm

“Please? Unless you have nothing else to say”

The Aussie nodded with the tiniest smile “I have lots more”

_Do you really?_

Hemsworth sighed loudly “You clench to me when you’re sleeping. And complain when I’m not touching you. You reach for me like… like you need me”

_Fuck_

“You talk with yourself when you’re alone. And turn beet red when you get caught” He chuckled

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

“When have you ever heard me?” Chris said jerking his head off the pillow, but with a grin on his face

“Half the times you though I was sleeping” Hemsworth admitted

“Oh my god!” Chris said embarrassed “I’m never doing _that_ again”

“Don’t, please” Hemsworth almost begged “I love when you do that”

_How can I not love him?_

But then Hemsworth’s smile dissipated slowly and suddenly he wasn’t making eye contact

“What is it?” Chris asked running his thumb on his cheek

“Uhm” Hemsworth turned his gaze away behind Chris and then back at his eyes “Nothing. I was just thinking on something. Nothing important”

But Chris knew better. Hemsworth was bragging about all the little things he knew about Chris –Well, actually Chris was forcing him to say them- but he also knew Hemsworth and knew when something was bothering him

“Babe, please” He asked again “You can tell me”

Hemsworth looked at him with hesitation, then turned away momentarily with a sigh

“I just…” He began “I don’t… I’m not in any position to say anything” He was nervous and Chris could tell, so he sat up, wincing at the little soreness he felt on his behind and forced Hemsworth to do the same, sitting now face to face

“Do you really love me?” Chris asked and Hemsworth nodded quickly “Do you want to be with me? Do you want us to be together again?” He nodded again “Then there’s nothing you can’t tell me or ask me”

Hemsworth hesitated again looking down at his crossed legs

“I couldn’t help but notice that you had the condoms and lube at hand” He never looked at Chris when he said that, but Chris saw him go a little pale

 _Oooh._ He remembered the face he made when Chris had told him earlier that night that the condoms were in his nightstand

But now he was blushing and the Aussie caught that

“I mean… you probably had lots of… well not _lots_ , you’re not like that. But you’re so beautiful, I guess you didn’t have problem finding…” Hemsworth tried to say it but he couldn’t. He even shook his head dropping his shoulders in defeat

_He’s so fucking adorable_

“I never took you for a jealous man” Chris joked with a smile. But the other one didn’t find it humorous “I’m sorry” He apologized but his smile didn’t fade away “I bought the condoms after that day on the beach. I didn’t want to be… unprepared in case an opportunity presented itself… with _you”_

Hemsworth’s eyes lifted from the sheets and looked directly into his eyes but still kept his head down, like he was embarrassed for bringing up the subject

“So that means…” The Aussie began as the color returned to his face

“Chris, I haven’t been with anybody” Chris reassured reaching for his hands and brought them to his lap, forcing Hemsworth to lean inches away from his face “Don’t you get it? I don’t want to be with anyone else but you. I’m… I’m yours, even if…” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath “Even if you don’t want me”

Hemsworth rushed to hold both sides of his face and pulled him on top of him as he lay back on the bed. Chris shaped around the body underneath him and nuzzled his cheek on Hemsworth’s chest, breathing in the scent expelled from his body

“Don’t ever say that” Hemsworth said holding tighter “It hurts that you would think that. That I would… stop wanting you. It’s not…”

Chris cursed himself in his head; it was a poor choice of words. He always knew their love was reciprocal and that if Hemsworth loved him as much as he loves him he would never stop craving him either

He rose on his elbow and looked at Hemsworth in the eye “Hey” He gave him a small smack on the chest “You know what I mean… I fucking love you” He reach for Hemsworth’s face and started attacking it with small kisses “I love you. I love you. I love you”

Hemsworth laughed and squirmed as Chris triggered his tickles, the only thing he could do was roll over Chris and pin him against the mattress and return the attack

“Please” Chris squirmed in laughter trying to whirl himself out from under him “Please, babe. Stop” he kept laughing and pushing him away

Hemsworth grabbed both his hands with one, hold them on the mattress above his head and stopped tickling him. He started running his pointer finger along his chest, leaving burning lines behind, going from the little hollow space under his sternum to his right nipple, to his neck and towards the newly-formed bruises on both sides of it.

One had little purple dots inside the red circle and the other one had teeth marks around it. The first being done in the car on their way to Chris’ apartment and the second one from when Hemsworth orgasmed the first time that night.

He glanced at Hemsworth and saw remorse in his face as he looked at the fresh bruises. But he didn’t care

“I’m sorry if I was too rough” The Aussie apologized “I’m sorry I made these”

Chris shook his head and tilted his head to get in his line of vision since he couldn’t reach for his head “Hey. I love them” Hemsworth huffed “I’m serious, babe. Now every time I see them I’ll remember this night”

Hemsworth smiled releasing his hands. Chris lowered his arms and wrapped them around Hemsworth’ neck

“In fact” He began “I want you to do them every time they fade away”

The Aussie snorted caressing his forearms

“Promise me” Chris asked

Hemsworth nodded with a shy smile

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

He was sitting on the bed with his back against the backboard waiting on Evans to return from the kitchen with water, coffee and juice.

They’ve decided to stay in and order food. Chris didn’t want to leave, especially to his room at Tom’s place next to where he has ‘Fun’ with Sebastian. And Evans made it quite clear he wasn’t letting him leave either. They wanted to stay in bed, order food, watch movies and have lots and lots of sex

He heard buzzing coming from the nightstand on the other side of the bed when Evans walked in with a tray with two glasses of water, one with orange juice for Chris and one cup of coffee for himself. The smile on his face made Chris smile back and when…

Buzzing again.

Chris turned to look at Evans’ phone on the nightstand and turned to him again, who apparently hadn’t notice

“Babe. Your phone’s been buzzing like hell since last night”

Chris huffed handing the tray to Chris and going to the nightstand “It’s probably Sebastian or Scarlett calling to know…” He trailed off looking at the screen

Evans blushed with a serious face and placed the phone back “Who is it?” Chris asked

The Bostonian stood looking at the wall for a second and turned to Chris, crawling on the bed. Chris had to lift the tray to avoid the drinks being spilled

“It was Emily” He almost whispered, looking at the wall behind Chris

“Again?” Chris said placing the tray on the bed and standing up “That’s it. Where’s my phone?”

Evans sat frozen at the bed looking at him pacing around the room. The last time he’d checked up his phone was last night at Samuel’s party keeping it in his jacket, which was nowhere to be found in the room

Through the open door he saw that it was carefully folded on the back of the sofa in the living room. Probably Evans had picked it up on his way out and placed it there. Going for it, he felt Evans’ gaze still on him

“What are you doing?” The Bostonian asked while he checked the inside pocket retrieving the phone

“I’m calling Mr. Bale” Chris said hands almost shaking in rage

“Your lawyer?” Chris felt Evans coming to stand behind him but didn’t turn as he was scrolling down searching for the attorney’s number

“Yes Chris. We’re filing that restraining order” He found it and hit dial

That was it. It was long overdue. That woman couldn’t take no for an answer and he should’ve known that as soon as they got back together she was going to reappear somehow.

“Babe, calm down. Please” Evans begged “I know she’s obsessed but she’s not dangerous”

Chris turned to him holding his phone on his ear waiting for Mr. Bale to answer “Do you want to wait until she breaks us up again? Are you filing the restraining order then? I’ll be damn if I let that woman come near you again”

Chris turned away going towards the floor-to-ceiling windows looking down at the streets

“Why the hell is he not answering?” He barked

“Babe” Chris felt Evans’ arms wrapping around his waist “It’s Saturday. He’s probably not taking calls today”

“What kind of a lawyer doesn’t answer a client’s call?” He ended the call and hold Evans’ hands tight, but gently nonetheless

“Come” Evans said pulling him back into to the bedroom “You can call him on Monday”

“How can you be so calm” Chris asked. He felt his chest burning, he was sure he was beet red from the chest up

“I just ignore her” Evans said sitting crossed legs on the bed, facing the middle, waiting for Chris to return to his seat “Like I did yesterday when she showed up here”

Chris growled and reluctantly went back to bed

They re-hydrated and a couple minutes later the land phone rang announcing the food had arrived. They ate in the bed, careful not to drop any crumbs on it and soon later Chris had managed to put Emily in the back of his head, not allowing her to disturb or spoil his day of reconciliation with Evans… that was his ultimate revenge to her, sending her his middle finger…mentally

When they had finished, they looked at each other. But Chris was staring now

_He’s gorgeous_

“What?” Evans asked self-consciously

“You have something on your face” He said leaning in towards him

“Oh” Evans said, also leaning in “What?”

“Your lips” Chris said and crushed their lips together, muffling Evans’ laughter with his mouth

 

Tom Hiddleston

 

“Neither of them are answering my calls” Tom said frustrated as he paced around the living room. Sebastian was ignoring him and watching some TV Show while eating popcorns “I swear to god Sebastian, if you leave a crumb uneaten I will cook you popcorns for every meal for the rest of your days”

They had invited Scarlett and her new boyfriend for a late brunch at their house and Tom had spent most of the morning cooking in the kitchen. He had flour all over the ‘I love Sebastian Stan’ apron Sebastian got him a couple weeks ago and also on his brow

He saw Sebastian cock his brows with serious face and placed the bowl on the coffee table in front of him “Somebody’s menstruating”

Tom wanted to strangle him sometimes… but sadly, Sebastian’s personality was the glue that stuck them together… that and the immense love they had for each other “It’s a good thing I love you so much” He said standing just behind Sebastian

“I think what you love is the way I fuck you” Sebastian said with a chuckle

Slap

“Fucking shit!” He yelled rubbing the back of his head where Tom had smacked him “What was that for?”

“For being yourself” Tom barked as he returned to the kitchen

“Since when is that a bad thing?”

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“I can’t remember the last time we had sex in the shower” Evans said drying his hair up as he exited the bathroom naked, closely followed by Hemsworth who had the towel wrapped around his waist loosely

“We were at the studios. The day that prop wall fell on that poor fella” Chris remembered. That day Evans could not keep his hands away from Chris and pulled him into the restroom and Chris obliged happily. They were mid-fuck when they heard fuss outside, making them stop and go check just to find people gathering around while some of them extracted a short, bleeding teenager from underneath a wooden wall

“Oh, right” Evans smiled at the memory “Poor guy, dislocated shoulder, was it?” He dropped on the bed

“And a busted brow” Chris remembered the huge cut gushing blood over the kid’s left eye

Chris thought of the day Evans had offered his house to Chris when they first met at the airport. He couldn’t believe how lucky he’d been that their flights had lined up and landed at the same time, what would his life be like if they hadn’t run into each other that day? Would they be together today? Would he have eventually succumbed to Ella’s flirting? What would’ve happened if Evans hadn’t offer?

Even with all the downsides their relationship has had, he couldn’t count it as a mistake. Even if they weren’t together _today_ he couldn’t count a past relationship with Evans as a hiccup in his life, those were the best and happiest moments of his entire life

Without realizing, he was leaning against the doorframe and staring at Evans intensely

“What?” Evans asked going a bit red

Chris smiled “Nothing. I just… really love you”

 _Now_ Evans was red

Evans turned to his phone on the nightstand and stared at it for a moment, Chris saw that and his blood started boiling slowly. Just the thought of Emily returning to their life after all they’ve been through was just not acceptable and he was taking actions on that matter

“You want to talk to her, don’t you?”

Evans snapped his head toward Chris with an apologetic look and shook his head quickly “No. It’s just that… God I feel so stupid. I just can’t help feeling sorry for her”

Chris slowly walked to him and took a seat next to him on the edge of the bed with a loud sigh

“You’re not stupid Chris. You are a pure and selfless person without an ounce of evil in you… and I get it. You don’t like seeing her like that, you two were together for a long time and it all went sour. I wouldn’t like to see any of my exes alone or miserable either. But…” He didn’t want to sound like a complete jackass, but that woman deserves everything she’s getting “But she has certainly done stuff to earn her current situation”

Evans had told him everything about Emily, from her showing up at his apartment to the comment Ashleigh made to Scarlett at Samuel’s party last night… which led to Chris feeling rather possessive of Evans and ended with shower sex

“I know”

“Babe” Chris began. The thought had lingered in his mind for far too long and he had to say something about it “I really don’t want to come across as insensitive but, is it crazy to think she might be plotting something against us again? Isn’t it strange that she reappeared as soon as we started… you know… getting back together?”

“I guess you’re right” Evans said giving the phone another glance and then turning to Chris “Don’t get me wrong babe. I really don’t want to see her again… that’s not even a question”

Chris smiled and reached for Evans’ lips kissing them tenderly, feeling better after hearing that. Evans shrugged and parted still with his eyes still shut

“Mmm” He hummed “What do you want to do for the rest of the day? Wanna go somewhere?”

“Oh, believe me” Chris said wrapping his hands around Evans’ neck “I don’t want to be anywhere else”

“So, TV and more take-out food?” The Bostonian asked with a glimmer in his eyes

“And…”

“Sex” They both said at the same time grinning from ear to ear

 

Sebastian Stan

 

“So? What do _you_ think of him?” Scarlett asked Tom and Sebastian as they cleaned up the kitchen and Nate was in the bathroom

“He looks like he’s gonna start taking Viagra anytime now” Sebastian said as he placed the plates on the dishwasher

Scarlett rolled her eyes and said “I meant _you_ , as in single. And _single_ as in Tom. I already know what you think you dickhead”

Tom chuckled while drying the wine cups with a special cloth “I think he’s… uhm, I mean, he has a rather exceptional career in finances”

 _Exceptional career in finances._ The words echoed in Sebastian’s mind and laughed under his breath. He knew Tom wasn’t fond of Nate, no-one was, especially Sebastian. He had met Nate a couple weeks ago when he went out for drinks with the two of them and Tom had to stay at the studios for a problem he had with one of his scenes. Then and there, Scarlett had pulled him to the bar with the excuse of going to order their drinks when she asked him about Nate.

Sebastian didn’t picture them together. They just didn’t fit, at least not to him. But even though Sebastian was a dick, Scarlett was his best friend and he decided not to be as raw as he normally was seeing that Scarlett was actually into this guy. So he drank a shot the bartender had just placed on the bar for the guy standing next to him and said that Nathaniel looked like a good guy. Scarlett gave him a funny look but nodded and took their drinks to the table where her boyfriend was still waiting

But in all honesty, Sebastian thought Nate had the personality of a sack of potatoes

“That’s a weird way to put it” Scarlett said with a furrowed brow and an uncomfortable smile

“He means…” Sebastian interrupted and came to stand next to Tom wrapping an arm around his waist “That the he’s a professional and centered guy. Someone… responsible. That says a lot of a person”

He saw Tom giving him a ‘Thank you’ look in the corner of his eye but Scarlett was still looking at them funny

They all heard the sound of the bathroom door closing down the hall and waited in silence for Nate to show up at the kitchen. When he did, his face was undisturbed and stood by them with pursed lips cocked brows

_Sack of potatoes_

“So” Scarlett said tuning to her friends “Have you heard back from Hems and Evs?”

“Nope” Sebastian began “They’re probably too busy fu… catching up” He corrected at the last second looking at Nate’s shocked face

But Nate wasn’t the only one. Scarlett and Tom widen their eyes, like they were saying ‘Control yourself, Nate’s here’

“Yes! I told Nate their story. But I’m so glad that they’re _talking_ now” Scarlett jumped, curling a strand of hair over Nate’s ear and taking the spotlight off from Sebastian

He wanted to snort so badly. He knew what the Chrises were doing… and probably _talking_ wasn’t exactly it.

After a while, they moved to the living room, talking about the new job offers they all had received and which they might accept. Scarlett would soon leave for Scotland to start shooting a movie called ‘Under the Skin’, Sebastian was about to finish shooting his movie ‘Apparition’ while Tom explained how his manager had lost it completely casting him for an unbelievable amount of productions

“And you accepted?” Scarlett asked impressed

“Only to a few. But I think I could handle it” Tom admitted sitting on the armrest next to Sebastian

He obviously wasn’t glad Tom’s idiot manager had insisted on him to work on those projects as much as he had. That would mean spending less time with Tom… but that was not the worst part. The worst part was the most of the jobs were in the UK

“Excuse me” Nate said looking at his phone and standing from his seat, he walked out the house through the patio doors

“He’s a busy man” Sebastian said looking at Nate through the windows, he was already talking on the phone

“I know. It kinda turns me off how busy he always is” She said following Sebastian’s gaze

Silence

“Darling,” Tom began already with an apologetic look “Do you really see yourself with him? You look happy, yes. But I’m not quite sure you are”

Scarlett shrugged and flipped her hair “He’s a little dull, serious. He doesn’t have _our_ sense of humor…”

“Or any” Sebastian said under his breath, and apparently it wasn’t low enough since Tom and Scarlett turned to him

“But he’s good to me” She continued despite the comment “He’s kind and he listens to me”

 _Oh god. Zzzzzzzzzz._ Sebastian thought rolling his eyes

 

 

Chris Evans

 

Chris had Hemsworth resting his back on his chest as they lay across the living room couch, both of them naked. They were exhausted after having had sex 5 times in the past 16 hours and barely any sleep. But neither one wanted to, they wanted to stay like that for as long as possible, it was like they were making up for all the time they were apart

Chris nuzzled Hemsworth’s hair from behind, delighted to feel the goosebumps on the Aussie’s neck and hearing him breathe louder. He loved the smell of his hair, the scent that emanated from him, his smooth skin, the way they felt touching each other, the way the adapted or melted against the other, the reactions one had over the other, the power of making the other feel different or special, of simply touching and causing goosebumps or moans

“Please don’t ever leave me” He thought he’d said that in his mind, but as soon as Hemsworth turned his head to face him he knew he had given voice to his thoughts

But Hemsworth remained quiet for a moment, analyzing his eyes. Looking into them like he had lost something in them and then he said “I will never forgive myself for leaving you. But trust me when I say that unless you want me to, I will never, ever do that again to you”

His forehead met Hemsworth’s temple and his arms tighten around the Aussie’s torso “I didn’t mean to say that. But now I’m glad I did” He smiled, but the other one’s face was still tight

“I’m sorry” Hemsworth said with great sorrow, eyes still on him

“Hey” Chris began “I don’t want you to say you’re sorry, I want you to tell me you love me”

“Isn’t it obvious?” He smiled

“It is, but hearing it won’t hurt”

Hemsworth shifted in his seat and faced Chris, “I” he gave him a kiss on the forehead “love” a kiss on the tip of the nose “you” kiss on the lips, tender and sweet but demanding

But it escalated quickly from that sweet kiss to a passional one, his tongue demanding entrance and his hands holding both sides of his neck. Before he knew it, Chris was straddling Hemsworth’s lap, moaning at the kiss

The Aussie began licking down his neck to his chest, nibbling and sucking at his right nipple, hissing at the little bites, pulling Hemsworth’s hair back but pressing him against his chest

“Ah fuck” he groaned feeling Hemsworth hard cock pressing against his ass

In a swift, effortlessly-like move, Hemsworth switched positions with Chris, straddling his lap for a moment, before going to the floor kneeling between his legs

Chris groaned in anticipation

He loved looking at Hemsworth giving him head, those eyes on him, never wavering. Those lips swelling and going red at the suction, his cheeks wet with his own saliva and precum as he rubbed his dick all around his mouth

_Oh god!_

Hemsworth spread Chris’ legs as far as the opened, licking the inside of his thighs on his way to the crotch, and then swirling his tongue on his perineum, just beneath his balls. He loved tempting and/or torturing Chris with foreplay, and loved that he loved that

His eyes opened when he felt two fingers press against his lips. He knew where this was getting at. So he opened his mouth and began sucking them thoroughly, holding the hand himself setting a rhythm and a pace, all of this while Hemsworth ran his tongue alongside the vein on his cock

Before he knew it, those two fingers he was previously sucking at were entering him simultaneously, inching in to the base and out, stretching and searching for his prostate

“Fuck, baby” He moaned

“Not yet” Hemsworth said with a smile before engulfing him to the hilt, nose brushing the thin pubes on the base of his cock

“Oh, god!”

Hemsworth started bobbing his head with incredible precision and rhythm making Chris reach for whatever cushion was nearest, clawing to it as he moaned

“You like that baby?” Hemsworth asked, smiling but hand still stroking vigorously, paying special attention to the now purple head while the other hand kept fingering his hole

“Oh, oh god”

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’” Hemsworth chuckled “I can’t believe you’re still tight after all we’ve done today” And without waiting for an answer he took Chris in his mouth again

He cursed when Hemsworth found his spot. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and went limp, barely passing out. He heard the Aussie chuckle with his cock still inside his mouth and then it happened

Hemsworth began deepthroating him, drool dripping on the sides of his mouth, hitting the floor between his legs. Just the sounds he was making were enough to make Chris cum twice. But he forced himself to hold it and slid his fingers through Hemsworth hair, holding him still as he began thrusting in and out of his mouth

_Those sounds_

But it was too damn much, Hemsworth deepthroating him as he had his fingers inside of him, tapping mercilessly that bundle of nerves that made his sight go white… he came, _hard._ Hemsworth was an expert giving him blowjobs, but surprisingly so he choked, spilling Chris’ seed onto the floor as he tried so desperately not to. Tears were rolling down the Aussie’s cheeks as he coughed uncontrollably

“I’m sorry” Chris apologized panting. He was resting his head back against the couch with a huge smile on his face

“You don’t look like it” Hemsworth said whipping the tears off his face but smiling as well

“Cum in my mouth, babe” Chris ordered. Hemsworth didn’t need to be asked twice

Chris shifted, lying across the sofa while Hemsworth stood next to his face. He saw how the Aussie took his cock and began stroking himself. It was a glorious look, every muscle in his body tightening as his other hand cupped his balls

It didn’t take long before he was breathing heavily and was shinny with sweat.

“I’m close” He warned

“Cum baby” Chris begged looking up at him “Feed me your seed”

“Oh fuck”

He knew Hemsworth loved when he talked like that… it always did the trick

“Open up, babe” Hemsworth said with a loud moan aiming for Chris’ mouth. And three seconds later splashes of cum hit the inside of his cheek, depositing it all in his mouth. Not a single drop missed

Hemsworth had to put his hand on the armrest to keep himself from falling to the floor. Knees visibly shaking

It was unbelievable that either one of them still had any sperm left after all those times in such short period. But Chris wasn’t complaining, he was holding the cum in his mouth washing his tongue and tasting it.

“Don’t swallow” Hemsworth said kneeling beside him and made him turn for a kiss, asking for his own cum and tasting it. A small drop slid through their lips and after Hemsworth had swallowed himself he rushed to lick the cheek it was rolling on

They looked at each other panting heavily for a moment.

“Shower?” Hemsworth asked smiling at him with dazed eyes

“Oh, god” Chris exclaimed “You’re gonna leave me dry”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Of course not” Chris chuckled “I just hope we still have hot water after those two showers”

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

Chris was seating on top of the countertop next to the stove where Evans was grilling a couple sandwiches on a pan. Chris was following his every move with his eyes, sure that at some point he would make Evans feel uncomfortable. The thought made him laugh

“What?” Evans asked smiling and giving him a quick glance but still concentrated on not burning the bread

“Nothing” Chris replied with his famous closed-lip smile

But then his smile disappeared as a buzzing sound made him turn away from Evans and onto the Bostonian’s phone. It was probably the hundredth call Evans had ignored that day and he was pretty sure that the last ones were from Emily since they both had already reported to their starting-to-freak-out friends

Evans had turned too, but not to his phone but to Chris. Almost giving him an apologetic look

“She has become rather intense, hasn’t she?” Chris said reaching for some grapes next to him and eating a couple

_Should I tell him to pick up?_

Just the thought of Evans talking to that… _woman_ made him see red. But maybe it was the only way she would stop calling. And Chris most have had some expression on his face since Evans turned the stove off and got in between his spread legs, cupping the side of his face with one hand and the other on his upper thigh

“Stop that” He ordered looking at him “I’m not gonna talk to her ever again”

Chris dropped his head with closed eyes and nodded. Then, Evans resumed his work and fetched a couple plates, setting them on the kitchen island and then served the sandwiches

Just looking at Evans like that, naked around the kitchen with messed up hair, a slight blush on his cheeks made him feel a tightness in his chest, something he hadn’t quite figure out yet. But it was a good feeling nonetheless. It was like this was meant to be, like they were meant to be like this now and f _orever_. Enraptured… because they were together

“Have you ever thought about your future since we started dating?” Chris asked nonchalantly and completely out of the blue

Evans stood still for a moment. Gaze on the plates, and then he turned to Chris who ate more grapes, keeping his moves casual

“Of course I have” He said with a frowned look “All the time”

Chris nodded apprehensively “How do you see yourself in it?”

“Where is this coming from?” Evans asked with a small laugh and leaning his back on the kitchen island

Chris shrugged “Don’t know. It just popped in my head”

Evans closed the gap between them and returned to his previous place between Chris’ legs “I see us together. Living in that beautiful house we’ve bought. Waking up every day with our bodies tangled up, making movies for a time. Then we leave LA and get we get a little house on a secluded beach somewhere warm. Nine kids running around and toys everywhere” He chuckled

Chris widen his eyes “ _Nine kids!?”_

Evans laughed dropping his head back “Yeah! We gotta have enough for a baseball team of my own”

“Aren’t you ambitious” Chris smiled running his hands gently on the other’s forearms

“Would you like that?”

Chris just stared into his eyes, cerulean on green-blue eyes “I’ll love whatever you want” and kissed the tip of Evans nose

“Really?”

“Well, maybe the number of kids freaks me out a bit” Chris admitted with a chuckle

“We’ll need full-time help though” Evans began pressing a little more against Chris “Because I’m not giving up _fun_ with you for any foreseeable future”

“If that’s so we can have twenty if you want” Chris pulled him into a hug and they both laughed

“So?” Evans asked again “Where is this coming from?”

Chris studied his face for a moment, he looked really happy and he was proud and joyful that he was the reason why

“I love that you’re happy” Chris said after a moment “You have no idea how I feel around you. How I feel knowing I contribute to your happiness. And I promise you, I will do everything I can to keep you like this”

Evans didn’t answer; he just looked into his eyes, his watering a little and his nose going a little red. He just leaned in and captured Chris’ lips with his. Indeed, happy

 

Tom Hiddleston

 

Tom stood from his seat next to Sebastian and went to the kitchen to open another bottle of wine. They were all starting to get a little tipsy with the exception of Nate, who was the designated driver.

The man had barely spoken all night. He just sat there quiet, hearing the three friends talking and every now and then giving monosyllable answers. Scarlett had told them he was a ‘listener’ but this was something else. Either she was right, and he _loved_ listening to people without intervening in the conversation or the man just didn’t like Scarlett’s friends

Either way, it was hard for him, as a host, not to be uncomfortable with him just sitting there looking at them and drinking sparkling water. And on top of that, Nate excused himself every fifteen or twenty minutes to go outside to talk on his phone, each time caused Scarlett to roll her eyes back and to blush embarrassed

He returned to the living room with the new bottle and refilled the empty glasses

“That’s what I told her” Scarlett said with an annoyed voice “But that _bi…_ woman just wouldn’t listen to me”

She really was trying not to be… _vulgar_ around Nate, and in Tom’s opinion it was hilarious looking at her struggle with her own instinct

“Well, there is no worse blind than the one that doesn’t want to see, right?” Tom said joining the conversation

They were talking about a friend of Scarlett’s who was struggling with her acting career and refused to accept small roles as a start.

“Leave her be. Don’t insist any more, it’s going to backfire in your face” Sebastian said picking the refilled glass from the coffee table in front of them

“I know” She said resting her back on the couch, defeated

“Excuse me” Said Nate as he started to stand up with his phone in his hands

“Again?” Scarlett said now really bothered

“Sorry honey. It’s Ashleigh, she wouldn’t be calling at this time if it wasn’t important” He said and after she gave him a small nod left the room towards the patio

“Isn’t Ashleigh Emily’s friend?” Sebastian asked after he made sure Nate was gone “The one that was at Samuel’s party last night?”

“Yeah” She said resting her arm on the back of the couch and started curling her hair “And it pisses me off. I get the need to answer to work-related calls, but Ashleigh doesn’t work with him. I don’t get why he has to answer the call”

Both he and Sebastian shrugged.

After an uncomfortable silence Scarlett began shaking her head slowly, like the was realizing something

“What is it?” Tom asked losing the grip on Sebastian’s hand just a bit

“He doesn’t understand us” She said closing her eyes “He doesn’t have our sense of humor, he’s not the most talkative person in the world…” She chuckled “And…”

“…You’re not yourself when you’re with him” Sebastian finished. Tom poked Sebastian’s ribs with his elbow making him grunt

“You think so?” She jumped from her seat and leaned in towards them “You think I’ve changed?” She was asking both of them, but her eyes lingered on Tom’s, like she wanted him to be honest with her. She probably knew that Sebastian was just going to make jokes or not take the matter seriously

“Sweetie, you haven’t even said the word _bitch_ all night” Tom said whispering “And that is definitely _not_ you. Not that I’m encouraging that kind of vocabulary”

She looked impressed, defeated. Probably all the passive-aggressive hints Sebastian had thrown at her were sinking in along with Tom’s newly-given opinion

“You’re right” She said like she was trying to convince herself “You _are_ right”

“Scar?” They all turned to the voice behind them. There stood Nate, a little pale and with the brow furrowed “Something happened”

“What is it?” She asked standing up. But he didn’t answer immediately; he seemed to have lost the words

 

Chris Evans

 

“Oh my god!” Chris exclaimed annoyed at the TV. He was sitting between Hemsworth’s legs and resting his back against his chest. It definitely was their favorite position to be on the sofa “Jon Snow’s story line is sooooo fucking slow”

“Hey!” Hemsworth said squeezing Chris with his strong legs “It is not. It has zombies and wildlings”

“Somebody has a crush on Jon” Chris hinted with a smile

“I only have one crush and he’s between my legs” Hemsworth said rubbing his nose on the back of Chris’ neck and suddenly stopping he said “Wait… that sounded a lot worse out loud”

They both laughed. It had been the perfect day, sex, food, TV and phones away. Nothing disturbing them. Small tender kisses were never scarce, it had become as natural as breathing, being in contact with each other’s skin was a _necessity_. They were communicating but without words

Chris never thought it could get better than this, he couldn’t believe how being with someone could be so intoxicatingly good and how terrifying it is to love someone this much and lose then him.

The memories started flooding his mind, the memories when Hemsworth had left, the many nights he’d ‘slept’ alone in a bed with no warmth next to him, no one to wake up next to, no cerulean eyes to be the first thing to see in the morning and no goodnight kiss to end the day with. It was a living nightmare. Having something good and then losing it it’s worse than never have had it in the first place, because you would be blissfully ignorant of what you’re missing. But once you’ve had a taste of something so perfect and complete like this and then not having it… you would find no reason to get out of bed in the morning

Chris looked back at Hemsworth who was still focused on the TV show and kissed his cheek “It’s late, babe” He began “Why don’t we go to bed?”

Hemsworth looked at his watch and frowned “Chris, it’s not even 9pm. We still have like ten minutes of Game of Thrones left”

Chris narrowed his eyes, still looking at his boyfriend “I didn’t mean to _sleep”_

“Oh” Hemsworth said turning the TV off “Please, by all means then”

They stood up and Chris led him to the bedroom. Once there Chris pushed him on the bed and crawled to lie beside him

They looked at each other with without saying a word… just looking. Chris ran his hand on Hemsworth hair, tucking it behind his ear. Inhaling his sweet scent he ran the same finger on Hemsworth’s shoulder and down his arm causing the other one to sigh “Do you have any idea how happy I am?” Chris asked suddenly too shy to look at him in the eye

Hemsworth nuzzled his nose on Chris’ forehead and then kissing it “If you’re feeling the same as I do, then I know exactly how”

Chris was still avoiding eye contact, he didn’t want Hemsworth too see his eyes going blurry

“Babe, please. Look at me” Hemsworth asked and lifted his head with his forefinger “I love you so much I… I can’t even find the words. It’s just frustrating I can’t express it”

Chris finally breathed in and felt his face burning “Yes you do. You express it every time we’re together. Every time you look at me like this. When you hold me in your arms while we sleep. When you worry about me. When you ask me how I am when I couldn’t be bad because you’re there for me. You do express it; I don’t need words to know it”

Hemsworth was now with a clenched jaw and rigid face. Breathing heavily

Then he attacked his mouth with his own, kissing him desperately, like Chris was going to leave him

In no-time, Hemsworth had rolled over and caged Chris beneath him, biting his lower lip and sucking it gently. It was carnal but careful

“I love you Chris” Hemsworth said between kisses “I love you. I love you” He kept repeating as he reached down for his neck. Chris willingly tilted his head to the side granting him access and moaning ‘I love you too’

Then the Aussie stopped and paid special attention to the bruise on his right shoulder. The love mark was now dark purple and still had fading teeth dents around it. He kissed it gently and then moved to the one on his neck on the other side, repeating the kiss. Chris moaned and arched his back, belly rubbing against the wall of muscles

When Hemsworth had finished kissing his entire upper body leaving traces of saliva and goosebumps he reached for the lube on the nightstand and quickly removed the cap, pouring it generously in his hand. He returned to the space between Chris’ legs and rubbed his hand on his hard bare cock; once it was covered neatly he ran the hand on Chris’ entrance

“I’m still loose” Chris said going up on his elbows

“Are you sure?” Hemsworth asked. Chris nodded quickly

The Aussie, sitting on his knees and hills, pulled Chris up.

“Sit on me baby” Hemsworth said. Chris did as he was told and spread his legs farther, positioning himself in front of a kneeling Hemsworth and lowered himself aligning the Aussie’s dick with his entrance “Easy, I don’t want to hurt you”

“You could only hurt me by leaving me”

Hemsworth groaned and Chris hissed as the head entered him, slowly sliding in. Once Chris was fully seated on Hemsworth’s thighs… and cock the Aussie grabbed both sides of Chris and pulled him even closer, chest to chest. Chris rested his forehead on Hemsworth’s shoulder and the other started kissing his neck, hands roaming on Chris’ back

“I’m ready” Chris said lifting his head from the Aussie’s shoulder, who nodded in agreement. Then he started lifting himself slowly and sinking back down, soon creating a comfortable pace for them both

“Go baby, fuck yourself with my dick” Hemsworth said almost howling at the torturous speed

Chris gave him a smirk and sped up, bouncing up and down, dick sliding quickly from the tip to the hilt, his own cock trapped between their abs leaking copiously on their skin.

After a couple minutes, Hemsworth lifted Chris enough for him to take control of the situation. Then he started thrusting in mercilessly, groaning when Chris’ nails began digging in his back “Fuck baby, fuck! Fuck!” He yelled bouncing at the strength of Hemsworth’s thrusts

The thrusts and speed became brutal. Chris’ eyes rolled to the back of his head as the angle in Hemsworth’s thrusts began stabbing his prostate. He pulled him closer and now his chest was in Hemsworth face both sweating deliciously and his cock rubbed against hard abs, providing a friction that drove him crazy.

Hemsworth was a groaning mess, and as harder his thrusts got the nails on his back dug deeper in his skin to the point of almost drawing blood

“Fuck Chris” Hemsworth moaned “I love you”

Chris replied with a moan of himself and his hands began pulling Hemsworth’s hair back. He needed to keep his shit together, he was in so much pleasure that he was on the verge of passing out, he needed to reach for his own cock and seek relief

But Hemsworth saw his intention and slapping his hand away he asked “Would you fuck me baby?” Chris looked into his eyes as they reduced the speed and began bouncing slowly

“Mhm” He moaned in agreement “You want me to?”

“Yes baby, I want you inside of me. Please” Chris nodded at that and Hemsworth smiled gently “Hold on tight” He ordered

And as he did before, he lifted Chris once again and began thrusting up, speed increasing with each movement until the room was filled with slapping sounds and moans.

Chris’ head dropped back as he bounced on Hemsworth’s sighs. The strength of the thrusts sent waves of shivers all around his body making him hold on to the Aussie or risk falling back on the bed

“Oh yes baby” He yelled before biting Hemsworth’s lower lip and sucking at it “Yeah baby, there! Keep hitting that spot… oh yeah” He crashed their lips together again

“I’m gonna cum Chris” Hemsworth warned

“Do it baby. Don’t stop, don’t stop. Cum inside of me” He begged

Hemsworth groaned and squeezed his ass with his large hands so much Chris was almost positive he was going to have two hand-shaped bruises in the morning

The Aussie came with a grunt but didn’t stop right away; he kept thrusting full force but slowing down the speed “Oh fuck!” he yelled as Chris sucked on his ear and nibbled at it

Chris had his nails buried on his boyfriend’s back the whole time, feeling a warm sensation inside of him that he could only attribute to the cum that was now filling him

He let Hemsworth sink him back down to his thighs and catch his breath for a moment, then he felt the dick being removed from inside of him and turned to his boyfriend “That was beautiful, babe”

“It’s not over yet” Hemsworth reminded him. Then the Aussie moved Chris from on top of him and crawled to all fours “Fuck me while I’m still leaking out of you babe”

Chris moaned just from hearing that, and he was right. He felt a drop rolling down the inside of his left thigh

_Oh fuck_

He positioned himself behind Hemsworth and slapped his ass upwardly and smiled when he heard a lovely ‘Fuck!’ coming from his boyfriend. Then he ran his thumb between his ass cheeks until he reached the strong ring of muscles. He drove said finger to his mouth and sucked at it, lubing it with his own saliva and then back at the entrance

“Mmm” Hemsworth moaned

“You’re very, very tight babe” Chris said with a smile when he felt the ass resisting his finger “I’m gonna have to use everything I’ve got to stretch it”

“Oh god”

He withdrew the finger and leaned in, then stuck his tongue out and gave him a long, wet lick

“Fuck” Hemsworth yelled. His upper body dropping to the mattress but kept his back arched, exposing that little pink hole and his perfect bubble butt

Chris swirled his tongue around the entrance for a moment, and without stopping he introduced his middle finger slowly until he reached the last knuckle. To tease him even more, he started moving the finger inside of him back and forward in the form of a hook, moving it erratically, tapping his prostate just enough to drive him a little crazy

“Goddamnit baby. Keep fingering me like that and I’m going to cum again”

Chris chuckled “Is that a bad thing?”

“God, I love you” Hemsworth said, muffled as he bit a pillow

Once three fingers were in and Chris considered he was stretched enough, he reached for the lube and covered his cock, which was purple and demanding friction… it was angry

He aligned himself with Hemsworth entrance and rubbed his dick along his ‘crack’ “Please baby, stop teasing me. I need you inside of me”

Chris smiled and pushed in slowly… as much as he could. In a fraction of a second, the hole swallowed the purple head but the loud cry coming from Hemsworth made him stop. He reached for the Aussie’s shoulders and pulled him back, back pressed against the furry chest and whispered in his ear “Relax babe. Feel me breathing. Breathe with me”

He dug his face in Hemsworth hair and pushed his hips forward, nailing his dick into the Aussie

“Mmm”

“Like that, babe?” Chris asked

“I love it. Now pound me” Hemsworth ordered

“So bossy” He laughed but did as told. He pushed Hemsworth back onto the bed and withdrew himself to the tip and rammed it back it

“Oh shit” Hemsworth said as he grasped the sheets tightly

He began building a steady rhythm, slow and long thrusts. Eyes captivated as he saw Hemsworth’s ass cheeks bouncing back and forward with each thrust he gave. His hands started caressing his boyfriend’s back, which cause the other one to hiss

“What is it babe? Did I hurt you?” He asked concerned

“It’s nothing. Please babe, don’t stop. Fuck me, harder” Hemsworth asked

Chris smiled and picked up his pace. He loved the sight, Hemsworth in all fours, the muscles of his back flexing and popping up, his messed up hair, his fists clenching the sheets and the _sounds_ coming from him… Chris was not going to last

The friction of Hemsworth’s tightness had him on the edge soon enough. His dick sliding in and out of his boyfriend’s body was just too much. He felt the orgasm coiling in his lower belly and his balls tightening

“Babe, I…”

“Me too” Hemsworth said and that’s when he realized the Aussie was jerking himself up beneath him, imitating the thrusts he gave

“Cum for me babe” He ordered

“Mhm”

“You want my cum inside of you?” He asked

“Yes Chris, please fill me with your spunk” Hemsworth begged

_Oh god_

That drove him over the edge. He couldn’t see it but he was sure no less than seven streams of cum hit the insides of his boyfriend.

“Don’t stop babe. Keep fucking me, I’m gonna cum too” Hemsworth cried, the side of his face buried in a pillow “Oh god, oh god. Fuck!”

Chris dropped his upper body on Hemsworth’s back but kept thrusting in slowly as his orgasm faded away. Both of them panting and sweating heavily

He slid out and dropped next to Hemsworth, who turned to face him “That. Was. Awesome” He said between breaths, the other chuckled and reached for a kiss

“I think we need to change the sheets and get cleaned up” Chris said when they parted

They caught their breaths and went to the bathroom to take a hot shower. Each scrubbing and soaping the other thoroughly. Warm water felt nice on their skin, soothing it. Kisses were not in short supply, tender kisses, reassuring kisses, and loving kisses.

He couldn’t help to feel terrible when Hemsworth turned his back to him, seeing the reason why he hissed when he ran his hands on his boyfriend’s back. The entire back was filled with long, raw scratches from shoulders to lower back. He could see them now because of the bathroom light.

“Babe” Chris whispered as he ran his finger alongside one of them

Hemsworth turned around and cupped Chris’ head “It’s fine Chris. I’m okay”

“I’m sorry” He apologized dropping his gaze “I got caught up in the moment”

Hemsworth chuckled looking at the hickies he had left on Chris and lifted his head “I love you” and kissed his lips

When they returned to the bedroom, they changed the sheets and closed the curtains. Once in bed, they faced each other. Chris tucking Hemsworth’s hair behind his ear looking into his eyes

“Tomorrow…” Chris began saying but a buzzing sound coming from the nightstand distracted him. Emily hasn’t call since earlier in the evening, so he guessed it would be someone else. He reached for the phone and realized he was right “It’s Tom” He told Hemsworth

“It’s kind of late, isn’t it?” Hemsworth said frowning

“It is” He admitted “Hello?” He said answering the call

“ _Uhm Chris, hi”_ Tom sounded kind of nervous

“Is everything okay?”

“ _Actually, no. Is Chris there with you?”_

“He is. What’s going on Tom?”

There was a short silence for a moment

“Tom?”

“ _Chris, I… “_ Another pause “ _I’m with Scarlett and Nate, and Nate just got a call from Ashleigh, remember? Emily’s friend?”_

“Tom? What the hell is going on?” He sat up on the bed. He definitely did not like where this was getting at

“ _Chris, Emily tried to commit suicide earlier tonight”_

The blood in his body went ice cold. His stomach dropped to his feet and felt dizzy

“ _Chris?”_ Tom called “ _Are you there?”_

“What is it Chris?” Hemsworth asked studying his face carefully “Babe?”

But Chris did not move an inch. He just looked down at Hemsworth who stood up too and reached for his hand

Since he couldn’t say anything, Hemsworth took the phone from him and took it to his ear

“Hello? Tom?” The Aussie said “What’s going on?”

Could it be true? Could they be mistaken? Is that why she had tried to call so many times during the day? Why she came to the apartment yesterday?

“Is she alive?” He heard Hemsworth ask

Guilt formed raw in his gut, flashes of memories where he insulted or yelled at Emily popped to his head. He felt weak and the vomit coming up.

He ran to the bathroom and dropped in front of the toilet, throwing up copiously

Seconds later he felt Hemsworth’s hands on his shoulder as he knelt beside him

“Is she?” Chris asked looking into the Aussie’s eyes “Chris, is she dead?”

Hemsworth looked at him with hollow eyes and rigid face, neither confirming nor denying anything


	33. Chapter XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dear ones! Hope you've had a great month
> 
> I'm so terribly sorry for the delay but I've had some family issues at home. But finally the update is here!
> 
> This is the thirtieth chapter, which in Roman Numbers is triple X... it is not a sexual pun you horny... people.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it as we close up to the finish line! :)
> 
> P.S.
> 
> I didnt realize nor I planned for it... but this update has aligned exactly with the anniversary of the first chapter! Thank you all for staying with me during a whole year of our lives! You're the best

Chapter XXX

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

Chris was sitting against the backboard of the bed and Evans’ head was resting on his lap. He’d spent the last hour or so caressing his boyfriend’s hair, soothing him, making him feel safe and loved. He knew Evans was awake, staring into the nothing with swollen red eyes, feeling something he knew far too well, _guilt._

There was nothing to feel guilty about. He’s come to understand that himself from past experiences. With time, he understood that Jake wasn’t well, he was troubled and thought there was no-way out of the pit he felt he had fallen into. Chris had drawn a line then, ending a friendship that was, in all honesty, twisted.

The feeling of guilt remained inside of him long after he had moved to LA, leaving his old life back in Australia, but as the time passed, he came to understand that what Jake did was not reasoned, it was the impulse of a sick person that made him do what he did, if anything he regretted not being fully aware of the situation, but that was hardly a reason to blame Chris

He only wished he could make Evans understand that _right now,_ to spare him the suffering he was so clearly going through. But he understood it was something Evans needed to understand by himself, he could only be there for him and support him along the way and hopefully, he would come to realize it soon enough

The images of _that_ night kept popping in his head. His voice so clear and true like he was right there with them

 _You were the only family I had left, you knew that._ He remembered Jake saying to him before jumping from his 24 th floor apartment

He shook his head trying desperately to shake the memory away

He didn’t feel guilty about anymore, but it was an extremely unpleasant memory that was burned into the back of his mind. He remembered all the things his therapist had said to him during all those months. That he needed to confront those feelings trapped inside his chest, face the memories and admit to himself that he was not responsible for Jake’s suicide

_Easier said than done_

“Shh” He hushed at Evans when he felt him sniff “I was not your fault, baby”

That was all he was able to say, repeating it over and over since he himself had a knot in his throat. But it was all Evans needed to hear right now. He needed someone he loved and trusted to comfort him and Chris knew no-one was entitled or more appropriate for that than him.

His hand kept soothing Evans’ hair back lovingly, wishing he could kiss away his pain, but nothing was going to help tonight, not until he saw her

It took a hell of a lot to talk Evans out of going to the Hospital to see Emily in the middle of the night. Chris even had to call Sebastian so he could try it as well, but finally Chris managed to calm him down and sat him in the living room while he prepared him a hot tea

Apparently Ashleigh had found Emily in the bathtub with her wrists cut open. She immediately checked her pulse and called 911 in the middle of her hysteria

Back at the hospital the doctors had told Ashleigh that she was extremely lucky to be alive, in fact, a couple minutes longer and she would’ve bled to death. By now, Emily had already received a blood transfusion and she would probably leave the ICU soon if there’s no change

She was still at risk of heart failure or blood clogs but Tom had said that she was very likely to get out of risk by tomorrow. And he would drive Evans to see her at the hospital, to bring some kind of peace to his mind that he needed so much

“It was not your fault baby” He repeated tightening his hold on Evans’ “I need you to understand that”

“Stop saying that” Evans finally said, making Chris look down at him “Please, I don’t need you to lie to me”

Chris widened his eyes shocked “Babe…” He struggled with the words “When have I ever?”

“It was my fault. No matter what you say, it was me who pushed her to do… what she did”

“Christopher,” He shifted in his seat and made Evans sit up facing him “Listen to me very carefully. You did not do that. She did that on her own, you didn’t force her. People like Emily don’t believe in themselves enough to carry on with their lives. That when they fall there’s no getting back up. They see and handle the world differently, and that’s neither their fault nor ours”

“I should’ve been more…” Evans started saying but got lost in the process

“What? Supportive?”

Evans nodded as a tear fell heavy on the sheets

“The hell with that Christopher” He said and cupped both sides of his face forcing him to look at him “You gave her a chance. She was your ex, and from the moment she realized she couldn’t be with you anymore, she took it upon herself to make our lives impossible. We talked to her, we told her to leave us alone and she didn’t. Quite the opposite in fact, she turned up the heat”

It broke his heart seeing Evans’ eyes like that, swollen, red and filled with unshed tears

“She kept coming at us, babe. We never, _ever_ did anything to her. Even though we could’ve”

He wondered if filing the restraining order would’ve made things better or worse. Probably she would’ve stepped back and moved on if she wasn’t allowed near them, but it would’ve meant losing her contract with Disney… so who’s to tell how she would’ve reacted

“But she wasn’t like that, babe” Evans began “She was so happy when we dated and we were focused on our careers. Not in a million years I would’ve imagine her doing something like this”

Chris took a big breath before refuting that “I bet she was happy because _you_ were with her. You have that effect on people” He never imagined it but Evans actually smiled a little. But sadly that was not the point he was trying to make, and it hurt him since he finally made his boyfriend smile a bit. “But if my experience has taught me something, is that most people, who try to commit suicide… or accomplish to do so, cannot always be helped. Why do you think people don’t just jump from behind and grab the person who’s about to jump off from a ledge? Because they know they most likely will try again. They need to be convinced otherwise and it doesn’t always work”

Evans dropped his head slowly, smiled completely erased from his lips

“The reason why I’m telling you this is because…” Now it was Chris’ turn to look down, a tad ashamed “When you believe is in your power to help people, you have a moral obligation to do so. But we’re not perfect, we make mistakes, we look after our own interests, and we… we may fail to see others in distress…”

Evans looked up at him, probably connecting the dots

Chris felt his eyes starting to swell and sniffed “But we… we can’t help everyone… we must try our best to be there for our friends and family… but Emily” He sniffed again as a tear rolled down his own cheek “Emily didn’t want to be helped”

Evans slowly moved towards him and held him in a tight embrace, understanding what he meant and what he’s been through

“I love you Chris” Evans said wiping Chris’ tears with his hands “With all of my being”

He couldn’t help but to chuckle a little “It was I who was supposed to try cheering you up, not the other way around” He looked up with another sniff “The word _love_ doesn’t even start to cover what I feel about you Chris”

 

Tom Hiddleston

 

“They’re here” Tom informed Sebastian who was sitting on a chair in the hall across from Emily’s room with his arms crossed tight on his chest “Please, love. Change that face, it’s not helping anyone”

That was the second time Tom has said that to his boyfriend today. He knew Sebastian was mad at Emily for doing such stupidity and ever madder knowing the effect her actions would have on Evans

“She did it on purpose” Sebastian whispered quite loud. Tom gave him a ‘No shit’ look and proceeded “You know what I mean. She did it to manipulate them, to manipulate all of us. She didn’t want to die, she’s just…”

“Sebastian!” Tom said raising his voice in disbelieve “How can you say that? If it wasn’t for Ashleigh she would have died!”

Sebastian snorted equally loud and sat back looking away

Tom was truly disappointed in Sebastian’s attitude towards Emily’s attempt to end her life. The thought of her doing such thing just to draw attention to herself was even more ludicrous than the attempt itself and it really bothered Tom that Sebastian would think that

He took a deep breath and sat next to his boyfriend, who was still not looking at him

“Listen. Evans is having a hard time with this, and I can’t even imagine the heinous flashbacks Hems most be having, naturally. So we need to be supportive, they cannot see you like this. Promise me. For them”

Sebastian slowly turned towards him and nodded not making eye contact

There was an unusual and uncomfortable silence between them for a couple minutes. Each of them looking at opposite sides of the hall

“A hell of a thing to have in common” Sebastian said breaking the silence

He was right. It’s a terrible experience to go through, and it would be the second time for Hemsworth…

_Indeed, a hell of a thing_

It was little after 10am when he saw Evans and Hemsworth walking out of the elevator and looking around for them, when they saw him they hurried towards him and Sebastian. They both looked exhausted and pale, but Evans had swollen red eyes probably from crying all nigh

_Guilt_

He smelled it from afar. But even if Evans weren’t showing any signs of sadness anyone who knew him would know he was feeling responsible for what Emily had done. And that’s the only thing he agreed with Sebastian, the damage she was doing to him

“Where is she? Can we see her?” Evans asked looking at the doors on the hallway like they had the patient’s names on them

“Her doctor hasn’t cleared us to come in yet” Tom said

It was the first two things he had asked as soon as they arrived to the hospital half an hour ago. But the doctor had said that she was still asleep and that he would ask her as soon as she had woken up

“Did he tell you anything about her?” Hemsworth asked, with his voice rather hoarse

He shook his head “We’re not related”

“Goddamnit” Evans said getting mad “Why are they like that? Can’t they just tell us how she is? Is that a complete violation of a human right or something?”

“Here he comes” Sebastian said looking behind both Chrises

“What? Who is?” Evans asked turning around

But the answer was pretty obvious. A tall handsome man in his thirties dressed in an aquamarine uniform was approaching them with an open folder in his hands, reading it was he walked

“Are you all waiting on Miss VanCamp?” The man said standing at the door in front of them. His hand already on the knob

“Yes, we are” Evans jumped “Is she okay?”

“Are you family?”

“Ex-fiancée” Evans said hoping it would be enough for a prognosis

“Sorry. I can only share information to a direct family member” The doctor said pursing his lips “Unless she tells me otherwise”

“Could you tell her that… that…” He cleared his throat “Chris is outside?”

“Sure thing Chris. Let’s see if she’s awake first” The man smiled and opened door walking inside quickly.

Half an hour later the doctor found them all sitting on the chairs across the hall. His continuance was a little more serious than when he walked in but he offered them a polite smile nonetheless

“So? Can we see her?” Evans said standing up and ready to walk into the room

“She has agreed to let you in” He said looking at Evans “And only you”

Evans turned to Hemsworth who gave him a painful nod and began walking towards the door until the doctor blocked his way

“If I may” He began “I need to ask you two things first”

Chris turned to Tom, looking at him confused and nodded at the doctor

“She has refused to give us a family contact” The man began, worry filling his handsome face “She is suicidal, we must reach a family member”

“Oh, uhm, sure” Evans said going for his phone in his back pocket. He started scrolling the screen until he found the right contact “Cindy VanCamp, and her phone is…”

Tom had seen this in a documentary before. People who try to commit suicide cannot be trusted to be alone, obviously. So the first thing doctors do is call a parent or a close relative who would look after the person… that’s the best case scenario. But sadly, most of suicidal people are admitted in a psychiatric center with 24/7 watch

“Thank you” The doctor said as he finished writing the number on the folder “The other thing I wanted to ask you is to be very gentle with her. She is, as you can imagine, quite sensitive and depressed. So please, try to talk some sense into her”

Chris nodded and turned to Hemsworth. They exchanged a loving look and Chris walked through the door, closing it behind him

“So” Hemsworth began, looking at the doctor “Can you tell us if she’s alright?”

The doctor exhaled loudly, giving up.

“Yes, Mr. Hemsworth. She’s going to be alright. At least physically. She is very, very lucky”

Tom, Sebastian and Chris had gathered around the doctor who unconsciously had taken a step back feeling a bit crowded

“She reached a 75% of exsanguination, which is pretty much the limit”

Tom turned to look at Sebastian. _Let’s see if he keeps thinking it was a cry for attention_. He thought

“Fortunately we couldn’t find any blood clogs and the transfusion went perfectly”

“Thank you doctor” Tom said as the man nodded and turned to leave

“Whatever happened to not being allowed to discuss a patient’s information with people outside her family?” Hemsworth asked completely out of the blue

“Chris…” Tom said turning to him

“I figured your boyfriend would tell you as soon as he gets out of the room” The doctor said with a shy smile

_What the fuck?_

“Mr. Hiddleston. Mr. Stan” The doctor nodded and walked away

Not only the doctor recognized them all, but he knew about the Chrises. _Oh tabloids…_

As if feeling sick, Chris dropped on one of the chairs with all of his weight

“Chris, are you okay. You look rather pale?” Tom hurried to his side

Chris pursed his lips and shook his head quickly, he looked nauseated

“Do you need to talk?” Tom asked running a hand on his friend’s shoulder

“We’re here for you guys” Sebastian intervened

Chris looked up to Sebastian, and then to the empty hall

“I just…” He swallowed “I just can’t believe this is happening again”

Tom knew what he was talking about. It was rather obvious. A trauma like that is never forgotten, you just learn to live with that and try to turn it into an experience… and just that.

“Experiences are scars” Tom began, looking at a greenish Chris “You’ll have them for the rest of your life, but they’re also reminders of what you’ve been through, Chris. Scars are our past, and they don’t dictate our future. I know this is bringing back some dreadful memories, but it’s very important you don’t blame yourselves, Emily did what she did out of the consequences of her own actions”

“We ignored her Tom. She felt alone and….” Chris started saying

“So you think people try to kill themselves because they’re ignored sometimes?” Sebastian added taking a seat on the other side of Chris. “I would’ve killed myself a long time ago if that were true”

Tom gave him an angry look to which he shrugged

“I think deep down you know it’s not your fault, Chris” Tom resumed “You’re just caught in a scene all too familiar”

“This is not Jake we’re talking about” Sebastian said and it terrified Tom to his core not knowing where he was going with this “Not that Jake was your fault either. Look, we all know you felt responsible for his death, but this is not Jake, so don’t take it like that”

“I think what Sebastian is trying to say is” Tom cut in as he saw the look on Chris’s face turn to hurt “Don’t do this to yourself. Don’t take the heat for something you’re not responsible for… _again”_

Chris nodded but Tom knew it wasn’t accomplished yet, but he didn’t know what to say in a situation as dreadful like this.

_It’s so unfair to them_

High hills echoed in the empty hall and all the heads turned to Ashleigh walking towards them with a guilt face

“Hey” She said as he stood to welcome her. He only knew who she was because Scarlett had pointed at her at Samuel’s party on Friday “You must be Tom, right?”

“Indeed I am” He said smiling politely and offered her his hand to shake “This,” He turned to Sebastian “This is my boyfriend Sebastian, and this is…”

“Chris” She cut in “It’s very nice meeting you guys. I’m Ashleigh Reynolds”

Sebastian and Chris stood up and shook her hand

“Is she awake? Is the doctor with her?” She asked looking at the close door

“She’s awake, but no, she’s with the other Chris” Tom said still smiling

“Oh, I see”

“Thank god you found her in time” Tom continued “Doctor said she almost didn’t make it”

“Yes, I know” She said as she tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear “Something told me to go over her house to check on her”

“What do you mean?” Chris cut in

“She called me a bunch of times this week” She began explaining to Tom but then turned to Chris “I haven’t talked to her in over a month. I’m ashamed to say I’ve been avoiding her since I found out the role she played on your break up”

They all nodded

“But out of the blue, she started calling me again, like a lot” She continued “But it escalated this week, and on yesterday she left a voice mail. I don’t know exactly what it was, but something gave me a weird vibe. She apologized for her behavior and she said that that was not her usual self” She turned to look around and proceeded “I think it was something in her voice. But the fact is, that I decided to stop by her house on my way to my way home and I noticed her car on the drive way but there was no answer when I knocked the front door. Again,” She raised her hands “A weird vibe, so I tried the door and it was open”

Tom could tell telling the story was getting her emotional since her eyes started watering and her voice started wavering

“I found her on her bathtub…” She said beginning to cry and tremble “Oh my god, there was so much blood…”

Chris offered her his chair and guided her to sit. She then buried her face in her hands

“It’s my fault, it’s my fault” She said desperately

 _How many people can feel guilty about an attempt of suicide?_ He honestly asked to himself

 

Chris Evans

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hemsworth asked as he turned the blinker on to change lines on the freeway

He was looking out the window lost in his thoughts and silence was louder than noise in that moment

“It’s okay if you don’t want to. But I’d really like to know you’re alright”

“I’m fine” Chris said, and still looking out the window he reached for Hemsworth’s hand and held it tightly “I just need a moment”

“Sure babe. Whatever you need”

Seeing Emily like that really did a number on him. Dead-pale, black eyes, weakness in every move she made, and bandages on both her forearms… it was a lot.

He was expecting something of that sort when he entered the room, but how ready could you possibly be to see the person you used to love and planned to live the rest of your live with like that. Just because they fell out of love, or realized they weren’t meant to be together doesn’t mean he doesn’t care for her. The Emily he’s been seeing since his trip to Boston is not the Emily he fell in love with, and he was willing to put his hands on fire for that. And precisely _that_ is what made it all worse. He knew her even though she was trying to be someone else, she was spoiled, that, and being manipulated by his parents and Ella is what drove her to do all the terrible things she did this past year.

 _Stop making excuses for her_. He thought shaking his head quietly

She came clean about everything. About her talking to his parents at the very beginning, about plotting with a resentful Ella to break them apart, and about something Chris was having a little trouble believing.

Emily had said that by the time she told him about Jake in Liam’s party, she was already done plotting against them. That she truly was worried about his safety with Hemsworth

 _How could she not? It was Ella the one that told her the story._ He thought

He did remember her being rather open and honest that night. But she should’ve known better than to believe a psychopath like Ella. And Emily didn’t really know Hemsworth, she didn’t know this perfect man sitting next to him and holding his hand would never dare to lay a finger on him

“I love you” He whispered. But since the silence was so pronounced it echoed through the car like a sound system

He felt the hold on his hand tighten again “More than you know, baby” Hemsworth said turning to him with a warm smile

There was a short pause and Chris knew Hemsworth wanted to say something but probably didn’t want to push him into talking

“Listen, uhm” Chris began and shifted in his seat to face Hemsworth “I never asked how _you_ are feeling”

Hemsworth snorted with a smile, but Chris knew better than that. It was Hemsworth’s typical move when he was not okay, to discard it and concentrate his focus on Chris

“I’m fine. You’re the one I’m concerned about” The Aussie said, as predicted

“Babe, you don’t have to worry about me. And you certainly don’t have to hide your emotions from me”

“What are you talking about?” Hemsworth said frowning

_You know exactly what I’m talking about_

“Come on babe. I know this must be bringing back memories about…” But he stopped as he saw Hemsworth’s face going rigid “I know this can’t be easy for you either. To go through something like that again”

Hemsworth sighed dropping his head a bit before going back to the road

“I’m fine Chris” He said a little cold but his tightness on his grip was reassurance enough “I’m focusing on you; I want you to get over this nightmare as soon as possible. And without repercussions”

“Chris…” Chris began. He appreciated that his boyfriend would be there for him, but he definitely didn’t like being pushed away “Please talk to me. This is exactly the reason why broke up, don’t lead us that way again. Don’t shut me out”

Hemsworth squeezed his hand as he pulled over to the side of the street. Once there, he removed his seatbelt and faced Chris with a hurt and anguished look

“I will never do that again. I told you that, but… it’s…”

“…Hard” Chris finished. He understood Hemsworth predicament. He was not used to being that open with anyone, especially about his past in Melbourne. But Chris witnessed firsthand how that’s changed, how Hemsworth stopped being just a friendly, sweet and caring guy and becoming more boyfriend material, and that included opening up about his past

That’s the thing about relationships. Getting to know your partner until you know more about them than you do about yourself. And until their break-up a few months ago that was a closed door.

Hemsworth nodded in relieve

“I do want to talk to you” The Aussie continued “I just thought this wasn’t the moment. I wanted to be there for you”

Chris sighed and smiled after. Looking down at their jointed hands he said “How about we’re there for each other?”

Hemsworth cupped the nape of Chris’ neck and pulled him into a sweet, caring kiss “Sounds good to me”

By the time they got to his apartment Annie, Scarlett and Tom had already called to check on them and saying they might drop by later that afternoon

Guilt was a strange feeling, like a cold pressure in his guts. He’s felt it before but nothing like this, this time it was like a sharp knife making what had happened more like a lingering nightmare than a real situation. And he hated being the center of attention, he always had, and now that Emily did what she did, apparently people were more concerned about his wellbeing than hers. He craved for a way to let them know he was alright, but how on earth would you be able to sell that if you didn’t believe it yourself?

He was lost in his thoughts. Thinking about her and all the poor decisions she had made over the past year. It’s saddening when people who have a record of lying and scheming want to tell the truth, because no-one _wants_ to believe you even if deep down they feel you are doing so.

How can you believe a person who has lied over and over again? How can you believe their good intentions after they’ve done so much damage? The answer is simple: you don’t, at least, for your own sake

Is that what’s wrong with humanity? That we’re incapable of forgiving? Or even worse, how are we capable of taking advantage of a person who had trusted us, over and over? I honestly don’t know which is worse

_Flashback to Emily’s hospital room_

The dim room was only lit by a small nightstand lamp next to the bed. He gave short steps towards the bed, like a child walking frighten to the dark closet. And then there she was, pale as milk with dark circles around her eyes, face turning slowly towards him with a shameful smile

“Chris” She said with a shaky cheer-like voice “I wasn’t sure you were going to come in”

“The doctor wanted to talk to me”

“More like _you_ wanted to talk to him” She said with her smile still showing

“How could you do that Emily? How could you…?” He blurted out, completely ignoring what the doctor had said moments ago.

She gave him a knowing look but said nothing. She just looked at him like she was analyzing him

“Fine” Chris said crossing his arms on his chest “What do you want to talk about? The weather? Or the new Indian place in Santa Monica?”

“Chris…” She started saying.

He was so worried about her, and so shocked that he didn’t even realized how angry he was at her. So irony, sarcasm and rudeness were being blurt out uncontrollably

“I think it’s better if I talk and you listen” She finally said motioning him to the chair next to the bed

“Agreed” But he wouldn’t sit. Something rooted him to the floor, maybe it was a defense strategy his mind had planned in case he needed to go before doing something he would regret later, and she seemed to understand that as well

“I know what you might me thinking” She began, gaze never wavering “I didn’t do this for attention”

“How am I supposed to believe any…?”

“What have we just agreed on?” She cut in with a serious look. It actually would’ve scared Chris if it wasn’t for how weak she was looking right now

Chris made a motion for her to continue, and she did

“I didn’t, Chris. I was drunk and it seemed like the only way at the moment” Chris was about to interrupt her again and she stopped him by raising her hand “I’m sorry but it’s true, it’s not an excuse. I tried to reach the people I’ve hurt and they didn’t want anything to do with me”

He couldn’t disagree with her. He remembered Emily showing up at his apartment on Friday and him slamming the door on her face, and also what Scarlett had said about Ashleigh doing pretty much the same

“I don’t blame you. I’ve done things to earn your hate and I deserve it” He noticed her eyes beginning to blur and somehow his anger started to dissipate, only to be replaced by pity

He cursed himself for that

“You’ve never felt something like that” She assured “Feeling so lonely and rejected, outcast by all of your once loved ones, but more importantly…” Her voice began shaking and stopped

Chris couldn’t fight it anymore and rushed to her side, gently holding her hand

“I hurt you Chris. I tried to make you miserable, _you._ And that was something I’ll never be able to forgive myself” Her tears were now rolling down her pale face “You were always so good to me, so special. You didn’t deserve the way I treated you”

The grip on his hand tightened as she began shivering

“I never should’ve left you Chris. You were the one, you were my true love and I took you for granted. The saying is right, you never know what you had until you’ve lost it. And it drove me _insane_ seeing you with Chris; it felt like something died inside of me…”

He imagined being in her shoes, seeing Hemsworth go with some other man and just the _thought_ of it made his blood go ice cold

“But I did it all wrong. Instead of trying to win you over I antagonized you, and it drove you further away”

_She doesn’t get it. I would never have left Chris to go back to her. Never_

“Emily” Chris began, leaning in towards her “We had reasons to break up; we were kidding ourselves trying to maintain an already dead relationship afloat. We didn’t fit, we chose what was comfortable and we prolonged the inevitable”

Her gaze on him was strong and intense

“Best decision you ever made was kicking me out of your apartment that night” He couldn’t help but to chuckle “Otherwise we would’ve gotten married, lived a lie for who knows how long and then gotten a divorce”

He knew he was right as soon as a small, shy smile appeared on the corner of her lips

“Look, I get it” He resumed pulling the chair a little bit closer to the bed “It’s not easy to get over a relationship, especially when there was love. I do know you loved me Emily, I loved you too. But it wasn’t enough”

She nodded while another tear rolled down her cheek

“I want you to know that I truly was worried about you when I told you about Jake” She said going back to a rigid face “Ella… she has a special set of skills… and I didn’t know Chris at all”

Chris remembered her face that night at Liam’s birthday party. Looking at that night now, he believed her because she was probably legitimately concerned about him

“By then I had told Ella that I didn’t want anything to do with her anymore. But I fell on her trap and went along with her plan”

Chris dropped his head, closing his eyes. He was having a debate in his mind, reason versus heart. But somehow, he was starting to believe her

“Have you talked to her recently?” He asked and she turned away for a moment

“No. But I think she’s the reason why all my friends found out about what I did to you… and why…” She paused, cleared her throat and continued “Why Phillip Jones wanted to talk to me when he returned from his vacations”

Phillip Jones is the man in charge of Marvel Cinematic Universe, and he understood where this was getting at

“She told him what you did?” Chris asked

“I think so. I’m probably getting fired”

That was probably another reason why she decided to do what she did.

“Emily, please. You have to promise me not to try something like this ever again. No man or job is worth your life. I know you, you are capable of getting on top of every situation, you are capable of achieving everything you propose to do. Don’t let people determine your life”

She nodded quickly trying desperately not to cry

“You are unbelievable Chris. Coming to see me after all I did to you and Chris, it tells a lot about you. Don’t change for anyone, okay?”

He smiled “I won’t. And I know this will sound like a cliché, but you will find the right person to love. You just need to…” He debated whether or not it was too soon to say it “…get your head out of your ass a little”

She burst into laughing and Chris chuckled as well

“You can count on me, Emily. What we had was real, and I’ll always care for you”

She smiled widely, and so did he

 

_Back to the present_

 

“Where did you just go to?” Hemsworth asked as he brought a cup of tea and offered it to Chris. He was sitting on the couch looking out the window, lost in his memories again

“Just remembering my chat with Emily”

“Are you okay?” Hemsworth said sitting next to him and pulling him into a his chest

“Mhm” He nodded “I just don’t know what to make of it”

“I see” Hemsworth said as he began running his finger through Chris’ hair

“She explained to me why she did it. Am I naïve to believe her?”

Hemsworth sighed, probably not knowing what to say. Who would?

“It’s up to you to decide whether to believe her or not, babe” The Aussie said. Chris feeling the warm breath against his neck “In all honesty I don’t think she did it for attention. And that’s worse”

“Can I ask you something?” He said raising his head to face his boyfriend

“Of course” Hemsworth said looking down at him

“Do you think Jake would’ve tried to take his life again if you would’ve been able to stop him?”

Hemsworth looked away, thinking. It made Chris think if it might have been a rather raw question to ask

“Yes” He said point blank

“I’m sorry if that question was…”

“It’s okay, babe” Hemsworth said turning to him with a loving look “I told you. No more secrets”

He leaned up and captured his lips “I love you” Chris said

“I know your next question too” Hemsworth said “No, I don’t think Emily will try it again”

“How can you know that?”

“I don’t” Hemsworth assured “But Emily and Jake are very different. Emily is spoiled, smart and ambitious. She’s just going through rough times whilst Jake…” He paused to clear his throat “Jake… was broken. I tried being there for him, I tried cheering him up and to make him look at the world differently. But he was drowning in darkness; he was violent and easily obsessed”

“That last obsession being you, right?”

Hemsworth nodded. Chris could see how hard it was for him to talk about that

“I really cared for him, but he wasn’t interested in that”

“I know you did babe. You’re a good person and I know you tried” Chris said going back to rest his head on his chest

About two hours later, Annie had arrived and Tom and Scarlett were entering through the door. They all sat around the coffee table, Scarlett, Tom and Annie drinking wine and both Chrises drinking their scotches. They’ve obviously been avoiding talking about Emily; instead, they talked about Samuel’s party and the Chrises’ reconciliation

But the subject was bound to surface, and it did

“So tell us about Emily” Scarlett said as she drank from her wine

“You could’ve beat around the bushes a little” Annie snapped at her making her shrug, like she didn’t know what she did

“It’s fine, Annie” Chris said with a polite smile “I talked to her this morning. It’s really hard to explain, I don’t know… maybe I’m too soft, but I believe what she said to me. That she was sorry. And…” He turned to look at Hemsworth for a moment before going back to Scarlett “I don’t think she’s gonna try something like that again”

All of their friends stared at him for a moment, not saying a word. He felt like he was being judged

“And she told me about Ella” He continued “How she pressured her and filled her head with crap you know? Like adding gasoline to the fire she already had”

Again, silence.

“I can see that” Tom intervened “I know Ella for quite some time now, and no offence Chris” He said turning to Hemsworth “But I’m not as naïve as you are. I know what she can do”

“I’m not _that_ naïve, am I?” Hemsworth said a bit shocked

“You can be sometimes” Chris said turning to him with a little smile

“Really?”

“ _Yes”_ They all said at the same time before bursting into laughter

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

After a while and two bottles of wine later, Tom, Annie and Scarlett decided it was time to leave aware that neither of the Chrises have had any sleep

As they walked to the door Evans hold it open for them kissing Scarlett and Annie goodbye and hugging Tom as they walked out

Chris turned to Evans and said “I’m going down with them. I forgot my charger in the car, I’ll be right back” Evans nodded and waited at the door of the apartment as they waited for the elevator to arrive

“Bye sweetie, I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?” Annie said to Evans right before entering the elevator

“Okay” He waved

The doors of the elevator closed and it started going down to the lobby

“Annie” Chris began “Do we have anything scheduled for next week?”

He could _feel_ the intrigued faces of his friends without looking at them

“Uhm, I don’t think so. Let me check” She said going for her phone in her purse and unlocking it

“What are you up to Hems?” Tom said with a cocked brow

“I want to take Chris away. He needs it, hell we both need it” He answered

“Aww, like a romantic getaway?” Scarlett said poking the sides of Chris’ torso making him ticklish

“Stop it” He said laughing “Yes, like a romantic getaway”

“Your schedule is open for… eleven days actually” Annie said still looking at the calendar on her phone

“Do you think it’s a good idea? I mean, is it too soon?” Chris asked honestly to his friends. He didn’t want to, or meant to but he knew he sounded desperate

“I think…” Tom began, making a dramatic pause “It’s a brilliant idea. Take him away, what better way to put this all behind?”

“Yeah, I think so too. He’ll be so happy to go somewhere with you _alone_ and away for a couple of days” Annie said smiling and gently touching his shoulder “You _deserve_ it, you both do”

He nodded with a wide smile

“Where do you want to go?” Tom asked crossing his arms on his chest but smiling widely too

“Hawaii” Chris blurted out

There was a pause before they all cheered for his good idea

“That’s a great idea, sweetie” Annie said red with excitement “You want me to make all the arrangements?”

“I would appreciate that a lot”

The elevator indicated they’ve arrived to the lobby and opened the doors. Fortunately, nobody was waiting to get in, because Chris wasn’t done yet

“Listen, Annie” He said as they walked out “There’s something really, really important I need your help with as well”

Scarlett and Tom stopped and turned to them, obviously, interested in knowing what else Chris needed help with

“Sure, Hun” She said “What is it?”

He tried and he tried. But the smile on his face could not be stopped


	34. Chapter XXXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Update!
> 
> This Chapter is entirely Hems/Evs centered, so no Tom or Seb, sorry :( 
> 
> Hope you like it! Please leave your comments afterwards, I would very much appreciate it
> 
> Btw! One chapter left in this story!!
> 
> Have a good one :)

Chapter XXXI

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Lihue Airport in Kauai. Please keep your seatbelts fasten until the aircraft is docked” They heard the captain say through the speakers “Thank you for flying with American Airlines”

He didn’t need to turn to see Evans to know he was happy as hell, he could feel him shaking with excitement next to him, looking all around like a child in Disney

Chris thought about this trip fully through. He wanted somewhere special, beautiful, with mountains to go hiking, and more importantly, with private beaches. In comparison to the other Hawaiian Islands this one offered quietness and privacy, which they craved

He and Annie had one week to plan it all, from the perfect island, with the perfect villa to the activities Chris wanted to take Evans to. She helped him find most of it and made the reservations but it was all him. He couldn’t help the blush on his cheeks every time she said ‘You’re such a romantic’ or ‘That’s a great idea’. Chris had to be honest with her, telling her that he’s planned this trip for a long time now, but the break-up kind of _interrupted_ him.

So now, here he was. Everything going accordingly so far and the smile in Evans face reassured him that he had done the right thing

“Ready?” Chris said turning to Evans. He just nodded quickly.

 _So adorable._ He thought before pulling Evans for a quick yet tender kiss on the lips which seemed to have erased the world around them for a second or two.

“Let’s go” Chris said with a smile as the doors of the airplane opened

It was warm; the sun right above their heads and the salty air hit them both in the face making Chris feel like home even though he was still half way from Australia

To top it all, it was the first time Evans has been to Hawaii. He remembered him telling that it was on his list for upcoming trips but kept being postposed every time due to tied schedules or filming some new project. But now, they had 10 days to enjoy the island, all by themselves

Outside the airport there was no limo or taxi, not even a bus to take them to the ‘Hotel’ Evans thought they were going to.

“Mr. Hemsworth?” They both heard a local man call from behind them. Chris nodded with a smile and placed the luggage on the floor “Will you please sign here?” The man indicated signaling the blank space at the end of the document “There you go. Enjoy” And then handed him a pair of keys

“Enjoy what?” Evans asked confused

Chris smiled and pointed with his head a red, roofless Jeep Wrangler waiting on the curb

“No way!” Evans said excited “Really?”

“Uh-huh” Chris picked up some of the luggage and Evans followed throwing all of it in the backside of the Jeep

“This is so awesome”

“And there’s more”

The look Evans gave Chris was indescribable. He was so excited he didn’t even open the door on the passenger seat of the Jeep but instead, he jumped over it like they do in movies groaning with happiness. Chris just laughed

They were both amazed by the landscape around them. Steep, green mountains on one side and the turquoise sea on the other the entire hour ride to Wainiha on the north side of the island. They drove by small populated areas on their way to a more exclusive and private zone. Each town they passed by made Evans jerk in his seat thinking that was the place, asking excited ‘Are we there yet?’ But who could blame him? Every agglomeration of houses was more beautiful than the last, but according to the GPS they were still far away.

Finally they arrived to Wainiha, and the houses became mansions with huge front lawns and private beaches. But Chris didn’t pick a mansion, he carefully selected, with Annie’s help a beautiful villa up a small hill with unparalleled view to the sea. Now it was time to see if he had made the right choice.

They entered the long driveway crowded by trees and bushes providing the front yard with enough privacy until they arrived to a small roundabout with a spectacular tree in the center. They house, at least from the outside, was everything Chris was expecting and more. A one floored white house with wooden columns and roofs

Evans let out a small gasp as he slowly descended from the Jeep, looking at the house dazzled with admiration while Chris, also dazzled, unloaded the suitcases and rolling them towards the front door

On the inside, the large living room was surrounded by indoor gardens; the bedrooms on the right side and the kitchen on the left were connected to the living room by wooden bridges over the plants and flowers. All the decoration was impeccable, white sofas, Persian rugs and wooden tables in front of floor-to-ceiling windows looking at the vast, dark blue sea.

Evans stepped in slowly before turning to Chris who was also admiring the house “Are we staying here for only ten days?”

Chris chuckled “I’m afraid so. We have work to do back in LA”

And before he knew it, Evans launched at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him passionately on the lips “This was the best idea ever”

“Oh babe. But we haven’t even started yet” Chris said looking deeply into his eyes

The Bostonian then, lowered his gaze while biting his lower lip

“Don’t do that” Chris ordered going serious “Don’t bite your lip”

Evans lifted his head slowly “Why?”

“You know why. It makes me want to bite it for you” He said as he started breathing slightly heavier. He knew Evans would never admit it, but he knew biting his lips drives Chris insane, and of course, he liked to exploit that fact

“Why don’t you then?” Evans asked with those little harmless lamb eyes he likes throwing at Chris every now and then to get his way

Chris groaned in surrender, as he always did, and pulled Evans by the shirt into another passional kiss, all tongue and teeth, hands traveling on the other one’s body, feeling muscles tightening, pulses raising and members hardening. Before they knew it, Evans had his legs wrapped around Chris’ waist and the Australian was carrying him to the nearest available surface, which was one of the white sofas in the living room

“I haven’t even showed you the rest of the house” Chris said after placing Evans across the sofa and started removing his own t-shirt

“All I want right now is you” Evans said doing the same to his shirt “All I ever need _is you”_

Chris dropped again on top of the Bostonian and began sucking on his neck, biting ever so slightly and leaving a trail of saliva as he roamed down to his chest, coming back every ten or fifteen seconds to pay more attention to the neck

“Do it” Evans ordered “Mark me _again_ ”

Chris smiled between kisses. Evans was right; he _needed_ to be marked again since the hickey on the left side of his neck was already too faded away to be acceptable and so he decided to _retouch_ it by sinking his teeth hard and sucking on it before gently soothing it with his tongue

“Goddamnit, babe. Yes” Evans moaned

“Like I said before” Chris said standing up to remove his beige shorts and underwear “We haven’t even started yet”

Chris could feel Evans devouring him with his eyes, but he couldn’t help to do the same. Evans had his chest hair grown making him all the more desirable and his tattoos, along with the position he was laying on made him look like the cover of a magazine, driving his libido to the roof and beyond

After Evans was naked as well, some foreplay was in order. So he pushed Chris into a sitting position and dropped on his knees between his legs making Chris drop his head back in anticipation

And the anticipation dissipated as he felt Evans’ hands wrapping his hardening cock, followed by a dead-slow steady stroking rhythm

“It’s time I _really_ thank you for this great idea” Evans said with a mischievous smile and his best seductive voice

“Put me in your mouth baby, please” Chris almost cried

“Is that what my baby calls ‘begging’?”

“ _Please?”_

“Please what?” Evans said sticking his tongue out but not quite yet touching his dick

“Please, babe. Suck me. Please” Chris said

“That’s more like it” And just like that, Evans swirled his tongue right beneath his sack before licking all the way up to the frenulum

“Oh fuck” Chris inhaled sharply as he grasped the cushions but that lasted a few seconds, and before he knew it, he was gripping Evans’ hair and pushing him down onto his cock making the Bostonian gag every other thrust “That’s it babe, get it all wet”

Evans’ free hand started running on Chris’ chest and abs, until it was captured by the Australian and driven towards his face. Then Chris selected the index and middle finger and started sucking on them while the other hand remained grasping Evans’ head, increasing the speed

“Babe, I’m close. You’ve got to stop” Chris warned, and just like that, Evans gave two more licks to the shaft and stopped with a wide smile, face all covered in saliva and precum

The Bostonian stood up, and swiftly straddled Chris’ lap as he reached for Chris’ ear “What do you want now?”

Chris inhaled deeply again as he felt a hand grasping his dick again behind Evans’ ass

“I want you to fuck yourself on my cock” Chris whispered

“You do?” The seductiveness in his voice didn’t wavered

“Mhm” Chris moaned

Then, Evans lifted himself a little and positioned Chris’ cock against his entrance, lowering towards it

“Babe” Chris stopped panicking a little “You’re not stretched yet”

“Don’t care” Evans replied nibbling at his ear

“It’s going to hurt” He warned rolling his eyes to the pleasure of small bites on his earlobe

“I said. I. Don’t. Care” Evans repeated as he forced himself down on Chris’ dripping cock “Oh, fuck”

Chris’ cock only entered him halfway, and Evans nails dug on both his shoulders as he hissed in pain

“Please Chris, I don’t want to hurt you” Chris begged lost in the pleasure

“You could never hurt me” Evans said as he lifted himself and sunk back down, creating a steady pace soon enough. Chris’ cock was being squeezed by Evans’ inner walls, the friction was driving him crazy, but what almost made him cum right there was the look of Evans’ dripping cock, followed by the look of those hairy and puffed abs jumping up and down over him

After a short and painful while, Evans had managed to swallow Chris whole to the hilt, making his pace all the more erratic and fast

“Fuck yourself on my cock, baby. That’s it, just like that”

But apparently, that wasn’t enough for the American

“It’s your turn to do the heavy lifting” He said hovering his mouth over Chris’ threatening to kiss his lips but not doing it, making Chris hungry for a make-out session.

But he obliged, he lifted Evans’ just enough for him to slide down the sofa and lay almost horizontally beneath him, and then, the hammering began

“Holy shit” Evans murmured as he dropped his head back “Go hard, babe. Go hard”

And so he did

The speed and the force applied was almost enough to send Evans flying over the sofa, thighs slapping against ass and sweat dripping down Chris’ forehead. He anchored Evans in a high position over him as he pumped from underneath

“F-Fuck, babe. Right the…” But he couldn’t finish the sentence before he started shooting his load across Chris’ chest, some of it even hitting his face and the cushion behind Chris’ head

“Oh, fuck. Oh f-fuck!” The Bostonian yelled, squeezing Chris’ pecs hard enough to leave hand marks and scratches behind “Stop! Stop!” He yelled again, trembling with his eyes rolled to the back of his head

But Chris was there already, it was impossible for him to continue after that sight and the spasms tightening his ass around his dick did the trick. He came groaning like a primal animal into Evans’ ass, shots and shots of cum sent deep into his body.

They both finally sunk into the now stained couch, gasping desperately for air. Drops of sweat rolling down their feverish bodies

“I think…” Chris started saying as he panted “I may have lost the deposit on this rent”

They both burst into laughing, Evans melted against Chris beneath him, both flustered

“What do you say if we go Christen the shower?” The Bostonian asked with _that_ voice again

“I think I’m going to return to LA drained of all fluids” Chris said chuckling

“We can definitely make it a goal”

 

Chris Evans

 

Next morning Chris woke up to the sound of a closing door. He stretched his arms yawning and after rubbing his eyes he realized he was alone in the bedroom “Babe?” He called thinking maybe Hemsworth was in the bathroom but there was no answer

He had fallen asleep completely knocked out last night. Having sex several times during the day and a couple more at night can do that to your body, it was like they couldn’t get enough from each other and it made him wonder, looking out the window to the sea, if they were still in a love high or if this is what true love was and that he definitely hadn’t felt like that before

He rolled out of bed and found his boxers laying on the floor, putting them on he exited the bedroom and crossed the wooden bridge to the living room, looking around for his boyfriend finally seeing him outside on the terrace, sitting on a patio chair with his feet up on the railing, drinking coffee and reading a newspaper

Chris looked at him through the window, seeing him blow the coffee before drinking it, tucking his hair behind his ear due to the beach breeze; he looked so peaceful, so happy, _complete._

And so was he

He opened the sliding door and popped his head “Morning”

Hemsworth looked up and smiled widely “Good morning, babe. I hope I didn’t wake you” He placed the coffee on the small round table between the chairs and stood up walking towards Chris, pulling him for a big hug “How did you sleep?”

Chris melted to the touch, burying his face on Hemsworth’s neck “Like a baby”

“Good” He parted and kissed him tenderly “Do you want to stay at the house today? Are you tired?”

He was tired, jetlagged, dehydrated and a little sore but he definitely didn’t want to stay at the house, being in Hawaii that could be considered a crime

“Hell no, let’s do something. Let’s go somewhere” He said going for Hemsworth’s coffee and taking a sip

“Great, because I have all sorts of plans waiting for us” He said frowning at him “Can I have my coffee back?”

“Oh, no. Go get a new one” Chris said chucking and sitting on the other patio chair “This one is perfect”

“Spoiled” Hemsworth said laughing and went inside, closing the sliding door behind him

He loved the sea ever since he was a boy, he loved traveling south on summers to go to a warmer beach, but this beach was something else, something magic. The color of the water was turquoise for about half a mile before turning into a dark intense blue. The sand was almost white, clean and shiny. The house was surrounded by mountains and the sea, more like a private bay just for them and the apparently vacant house next door.

Something beeped next to him and realized it was Hemsworth’s phone. He ignored it at first, but then it beeped again, and again. He looked inside and saw Hemsworth pouring coffee into a mug and the phone beeped again. It must be something important, he grabbed it and went to stand up until he glanced at it, it was Tom texting him

‘ _Yes, Chris. I talked to her’, ‘She’s in Ontario with her family’, ‘She’s going to be fine. Stop worrying’, ‘Go have fun with Evs and TURN YOUR PHONE OFF’_

They were talking about Emily. Hemsworth was obviously still worried about her wellbeing, as was he, he had forced Sebastian to be his informant as well during their trip.

He placed the phone back on the table just as the Australian joined him on the terrace “What do you think?”

Chris wasn’t sure what he meant, and turned to him confused. Did he see him going through his phone?

“The view. What do you think?” Hemsworth asked again sitting next to him with his mug in his hand

“Oh. Awesome” He smiled awkwardly and looked away. The Australian grabbed the newspaper again and resumed his reading

“Uhm, babe?” He started and Hemsworth lowered the paper “Your phone was beeping”

Hemsworth picked up his phone and saw the notifications, gulping he turned to Chris but before he could say something Chris started

“I didn’t mean to, but I read them. I was going to…”

“Hey” Hemsworth began leaning forward trying to catch his eye “It’s okay”

“You know I’m not like _that”_ Chris apologized “I’m sorry”

“It’s okay, babe” The Australian dropped the paper on the table along with his phone and faced Chris “I just wanted to know how she was doing”

He nodded “I get it” He smiled shyly “I told Sebastian to keep me posted too”

Hemsworth chuckled breaking the tension “She’s fine, and we shouldn’t be worrying about her, especially not when we’re here”

He nodded again and made a pause, looking to the magnificent ocean in front of them “So, what plans do we have for today?”

The Aussie smiled big “How about a little surfing?”

“Hell. Yeah”

They spent the day on the beach. Hemsworth was beaming with happiness, in his natural state, and continuously praising Chris on how good he was getting at it, and he really was. He managed to stay on top of a wave a few times, but he was still having troubles trying to switch directions mid-wave falling almost comically every time he tried. But nevertheless he was definitely improving

He looked amazed at Hemsworth and how easy he made it look but what he loved the most was his true and most honest smile

_This is his place_

And he kept telling Chris that it was only a matter of time before he became as good as he was, which he doubt since the Australian has been surfing since before he could remember

After that, they laid on the sand, tanning and enjoying the sun, both of them trying –and failing- to keep their hands off each other. And kisses weren’t in short supply either, every time they glanced at each other meant a short make-out session, safe to say they glanced at each other a lot

By the end of the day, they walked down the beach for miles and miles, hand in hand, losing track of time. By the time they reached civilization they realized they were way too far to walk back home so they decided to grab something to eat in a small, local restaurant called ‘Aloha’

Thankfully people didn’t recognized them, or they were far too polite not to disturb them during dinner

“Shall I call for a taxi? Are you tired” Hemsworth asked as he finished his beer and signaled the waiter to bring the bill

“Let’s walk back to the house. We don’t have anywhere else to be” He smiled that smile that knew Hemsworth couldn’t resist and the other smiled back and nodded

There was no moon that night, but the sky was so clear that the only thing that lit their way once they were far from the civilization were the stars

They removed their snickers to walk barefoot on the sand, leaving a trail of two sets of footprints behind. It became darker every yard they got farther until they had the need to light their way with the flashes on their phones

“I told you to call a cab” Chris joked poking Hemsworth on the ribs

“What?” The Australian laughed “Don’t give me that bullshit”

“Hey! You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

Hemsworth laughed ever harder “You should hear her after a couple of drinks, she might even be worse than I am”

“Really? Leoni?” He asked incredulous “She didn’t strike me like that”

“If you tell her I told you, you might hear her say some of that to me” They both laughed

“I gotta meet her first” Chris said swinging his shoes on his left hand

“They have plans to go to LA next month” Hemsworth said but no special emotion was showed

“Really? Am I finally going to meet Mr. and Mrs Hemsworth?” He said turning to him

“Yup” Again, no emotion

“Aren’t you happy about that?” Chris said frowning

“Of course, it’s not that” The Aussie kept looking at the ground

“What is it then?” Chris stopped and made Hemsworth turn to him “You don’t think they’re gonna like me?”

“What? No. Of course they’re going to love you” He sighed “They’re actually pretty excited to come and meet you in person”

Chris didn’t say anything; he needed Hemsworth to open up by himself

“I just hate the idea of you not talking to your parents. It killed me a little how down you were on Christmas or when it was their birthdays”

“Babe. I’m not gonna lie, not talking to them hurts but until they accept you… accept _us,_ there’s nothing I can do”

“I just wish there was another way” Hemsworth said as they resumed their walk

“Me too”

_Me too_

Suddenly he remembered what Scott had said to him while he was on LA on a business trip, that his parents were ‘willing’ to talk to him if he called them, that Carly and Shanna had made sure they were more open minded about him and Hemsworth and that there probably was a way

“I think I might call them when I get back to LA” Chris said and immediately felt the grasp on his hand tighten

“Really?” Hemsworth asked, and even though it was extremely dark, he saw him smiling at him

“Yeah, I think I might need to be the bigger man on this one”

“You’re always the bigger man, Chris”

“Well, not al…” He stopped mid-sentence “Wait a minute”

They stopped walking again

“Did you just guilt-tripped me into calling my parents?”

Hemsworth laughed loudly “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Look, there’s the house” And started walking towards it leaving Chris behind

_He did, that adorable asshole_

“Oh, it’s on” He whispered to himself before dropping the shoes and started sprinting towards the Aussie and tackle him to the ground, they rolled a few times laughing and wrestling to get on top until Chris finally managed to cage the Australian beneath him, although he had a feeling that the other one might had let him win “Stuff like that is what makes me love you even more” He said panting

“I’m glad I did it then” He said smiling up at him

There was a pause, both glancing at each other in silence

“Wanna go for a swim?” Chris said tightening the hold on his hands above his head

“Right now?” Chris nodded “Let’s get our trunks first”

“Oh, we’re not gonna need them for what I have in mind”

“Oh my god! You _are_ making it a goal” Hemsworth said smiling

“You have a problem with that?” Chris said faking seriousness

The Australian chuckled again “Quoting you, ‘Hell no’”

They quickly got undressed, leaving a trail of clothes leading to the sea and jumped in the water gasping at its chillness

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” Evans shouted like a child high on sugar. He ran to the bedroom to retrieve his baseball cap and rushed back to the living room. Chris just stared at him grinning at the sight of what Evans had become

He had just told Evans he wanted to take him hang gliding, a sport that _terrified_ him to his core, but he knew Evans was kind of an adrenaline yonkie with these sorts of things. He still remembered the shivers he had when the Bostonian told him about the first time he went sky-diving, he described it so freaken well that Chris felt like he’d jumped himself from that plane. But that was definitely not in his bucket list.

But he knew how much Evans was into heights…

 _Why couldn’t he like the sea more?_ He asked himself while discussing it with Annie

So he decided to suck it up and drive up a mountain crest, tie himself to a triangular _cloth_ and run off a cliff… literally. Oh yes, this was so much better

Chris grabbed his sunglasses from the shelf next to the front door and waited for Evans, who came back running with his red Red Sox’s cap with a stamped black ‘B’ and met him by the door

“Oh, aren’t you forgetting something Chris?” Chris asked cocking his brows, but the other frowned not having the slightest idea of what he was talking about, so he looked down at his feet “Shoes?”

“Oh right!” Evans said after following his gaze to his own bare feet and rushed back to the bedroom

He didn’t know if it he had lost track of time and Evans was taking a long time or the fear of jumping off a cliff was just kicking in right now. So he decided to check on Evans and entered the bedroom

“Babe, what’s taking you so long?” He asked as he crossed the door jamb “If we’re late we’re going to have to wait to the next group at twelve… What are you doing?”

At first Evans didn’t acknowledge his presence and kept going through the first drawer of the cabinet “I’m looking for my sunglasses. I can’t find them anywhere”

“T-that’s my drawer” Chris felt as all the blood fled his face and chilled on its way down. He jumped and got between Evans and the cabinet, closing it behind him

“Hey!”

“I think I saw them at the terrace” He said trying his best not to stutter or give any sign of nervousness

“Okay” Evans said suspiciously “You’re acting weird” and left the room towards the terrace. Chris followed him with his gaze and once he heard the sliding door of the living room open he rushed to the cabinet

“Oh thank god” His whispered to himself and dropping his head resting it on the cabinet

_Everything’s fine_

He took out a wooden box the size of a book and hid it inside one of his empty suitcases, then he took out a paper bag and placed it back in the drawer where the wooden box was

“I found them” He heard Evans shout from the living room and closed the cabinet to meet him by the front door “Are you ready for this?” He asked smiling from ear to ear

“Abso-bloody-lutely not” Chris said smiling with pursed lips

“Can I drive?” Evans asked with his puppy eyes and pursed lips.

Chris sighed, dropped his head back and laughed “This just keep getting better and better”

It was a forty-five minute off-road drive to the hill crest where the group of hang gliding enthusiasts and instructors were gathered. Chris would’ve preferred to have closed his eyes once they left the streets into the secluded road that lead into the forest but the speed with which Evans was driving made it impossible for him.

Evans wasn’t exactly a reckless driver but he had a heavy foot, nothing to worry about there, but the way he drove made Chris want to jump out of his skin. Steering the wheel unnecessarily harshly, accelerating to the max just to slow down a couple yards later and every now and then insulting with a heavy Bostonian accent another ‘reckless’ driver who dared to cut him off

And that was on the freeway

On the dirt road, he had no regard whatsoever for the terrified human life sitting next to him, speeding throughout the bumpy road which was filled with cracks, banks of earth, fallen branches and curves, lots and lots of curves, some of them with great precipices just inches away from the tires and it was getting higher each mile

So Chris couldn’t, even if he wanted, close his eyes. His instinct to survive kicked in forbidding him to do so and to grab the nearest handle and hold for dear life to it

By the time they arrived to the crest Chris was covered in dirt, his hair was a complete mess –quite similar to a pelican’s nest- and was white as a milk carton and his knuckles were pale from the tight grip on the passenger’s seat’s handle

On the other hand, Evans’ hair was perfectly done due to his hair wax and his smile beamed happiness and excitement throughout the mountain

“That was so much fun, wasn’t it?” Evans asked as he parked the Jeep on a lot next to other off-roads vehicles

“Sure” Chris said slowly opening the door and getting out, by the time he was done Evans was already standing next to him

_You’ve got to love his enthusiasm_

“Are you okay, babe?”

“Yeah” Chris said standing up straight and dusting his white t-shirt clumsily “Just a little motion sickened”

“Here” Evans stood in front of him “Let me fix your hair” He combed his hair with his hand and tucked his front strands behind his ears “There you go”

This was the worst idea he’s ever had in his entire life, and he realized that just as soon as the instructors began explaining how easy and safe it was. The whole time the Pete –the instructor- was talking to the group Chris kept glaring at Evans who apparently was paying attention for the both of them and Chris was secretly hoping he would back out any moment

But he didn’t

“You know we don’t have to do this. We can go back home and go surfing or… walking down the beach or have sex, lots of it… if you want” Chris said as the group began lining up for their turn

“No! This is so exciting” Evans replied smiling but looking around.

Chris gulped and turned to the line in front of him

 

Chris Evans

 

“Oh my god! Best fucking day ever” Chris said opening the front door for a rather greenish Hemsworth “Babe, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I just need some water” He said walking past him towards the kitchen

“Go sit, I’ll bring you some” He went to the kitchen, poured water into two glasses and returned to the living room where he found a defeated and panting Hemsworth lying on the couch

He knew the Australian wasn’t fond of heights, but neither was he until some bad influence for friends convinced him to jump off a flying plane, and since then his fear for heights was a thing of the past, and he thought perhaps Hemsworth wanted to get over said fear by doing the same, after all was his idea to begin with

But apparently it didn’t have the same effect it had on him

“Babe, if you didn’t like the plan why did you do it?” He asked kneeling next to his boyfriend and handed him the glass of water

“I’m fine. Besides you love doing stuff like that. I want to make you happy” Hemsworth said sitting up straight

Chris chuckled “What makes you think I need to jump off of something to be happy?”

The Aussie leaned in and kissed Chris on the lips

“You’re looking better already” Chris said with a somewhat aroused voice

“I am”

“Wanna tell my why you freaked out when I opened your drawer this morning?”

But Hemsworth didn’t answer and his face was tensed and his jaw clenched. Instead he grabbed Chris from the armpits and lift him up like one do to a toddler “Wanna fuck me?” he asked with _his_ seductive voice and imitating a Bostonian accent

“Dump me the first time I refuse to fuck you, because I’ll be damaged goods”

And just like that, Hemsworth carried Chris like a monkey to the bedroom closing the door behind them

Panting and sweating they dropped on the bed flat on their backs, Chris kissing Hemsworth on the neck as they recovered from their orgasms

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just use sex to avoid answering my question” He said between soothing kisses, it was his time to mark Hemsworth’s neck with a love bite

“I have no idea what you’re talking about”

“Okay, okay. I’ll drop it” Chris said standing up to go to the bathroom and retrieve a wet cloth

“Fine!” Hemsworth accepted “Open the…” But Chris was already running back to the cabinet and opening it with a wide grin on his face

He started messing the drawer all round until he found a paper bag buried deep in the back, he pulled it and looked inside

“Holy shit” He yelled

It was a quite large, probably 10 inches long, purple dildo and a black butt plug. He slowly turned around towards Hemsworth who looked at him beet red

“It’s a gift Sebastian helped me pick” His flush intensifying by the second “I thought it might be fun to use”

Chris knew perfectly well that Hemsworth loved dirty talk… but always _during_ sex, otherwise it made him uncomfortable

“And this butt plug?” He said coming to sit on the edge of the bed next to a still lying Hemsworth “What is it for?”

“Uhm, well” He started stuttering “You know…”

“I don’t, actually. Enlighten me” Chris grinned. He knew what it was for, but he loved making the other one embarrassed and flustered

“Y-You put the butt plug in-inside and…” Hemsworth began explaining but expected Chris to stop him and finish for him. But he remained quiet and with an interested look “That way you’re… you know, prepared at all times… Come on Chris! You know what it’s for!”

He couldn’t hold the laughter after that, it was too funny looking at the Australian struggling to find the words and make it _respectful_ at the same time “I know what it’s for… I’m friends with Sebastian remember?”

“That way next time I fuck you and cum inside of you outside the house, I won’t leak out of you” Hemsworth said with a spicy tone

“How thoughtful” Chris leaned for a kiss “Look who’s not shy anymore” Another kiss

“Because I’m ready for round two” Hemsworth finished, gently pulling Chris on top of him as he laid back

Chris laid on top of the Aussie biting his chest and left nipple, hardening it. Then he slipped down and started licking Hemsworth navel and rubbing his nose on the thin trail of hairs that lead to his manhood

Hemsworth moaned just by looking at it “Suck me, baby. Please”

Chris desperately wanted to but he stood up, got the lube and returned to his previous place on the bed. He decided to inaugurate the toy, so he lubed it up and lifted Hemsworth’s leg over his shoulder

“Ready?”

The Aussie nodded eagerly. The purple toy slowly entered his boyfriend causing the other to gasp, he was still loose from before but still. Once the dildo was stuck to the base, he decided to try the speeds, starting with the lowest

He twisted the bottom of the dildo and it began vibrating

“Holy shit!” Hemsworth exclaimed as he grasped the sheets “That feels so… so…”

He was lost in words. And Chris intentionally decided to torture him a little further by slowly stroking his leaking cock

Soon after he had switched it up but after the third level it didn’t only vibrate it also swirled and each level they went up the vibrator swirled more violently. Safe to say Hemsworth was a moaning mess

“Oh… oh my g-god!” Hemsworth cried, his cock pulsating. But then, Chris moved closer to the Australian’s cock and started sucking him, paying special attention to the also purple and dripping head

By the time they were in level 5 Hemsworth was trembling and fighting unconsciously to close his legs, but Chris wouldn’t have any of hit, sucking harder on his cock

“Chris, Chris please. I’m going to cum” Hemsworth said. But Chris didn’t know if he wanted him to stop or was begging him to continue “I-it’s hitting my spot”

“Cum in my mouth, babe. Feed me your load” He said and returned the hard shaft to his mouth

“Fuck, I’m cumming. I’m cumming. Drink it all!” The Australian ordered as he gripped tighter on the sheets almost on the verge of passing out

Chris felt splashes of hot cum hitting the back of his throat. He couldn’t believe how much he had left after cumming a couple of minutes ago, but he kept it all in his mouth, taking it and swirling it with his tongue

He turned off the dildo and gently pulled it out. Then he crawled over Hemsworth and kissed him, passing all of his seed to its rightful owner, the kiss becoming more and more passional, swapping the cum from mouth to mouth. Both of them ending up with drops on their beards

But this wasn’t over yet. So Chris slid back down, lubed the dildo once more and slowly but steadily pushed it inside of his own ass, moaning at the size

Once it was fully inside, he turned it on at level 2 and positioned himself between Hemsworth’s legs, pushing his hard and neglected cock inside the now abused hole

Slow, deep pumps started fucking Hemsworth again, while the dildo vibrated systematically inside his own ass. The Aussie laid back touching Chris’ chest and abs delighted as he moaned from the pleasure.

When Chris decided to increase his speed on Hemsworth’s ass, he drove his hand to the dildo and switched it up to level 5, now understanding the Australian’s reactions to the toy

“Holy shit, babe” He said between gasps, Hemsworth nodded like saying ‘Been there’

It didn’t take long before the coiling sensation built up in his lower belly and soon enough he was crying in pleasure and cursing out loud, cumming deep inside Hemsworth

“Oh god!” He yelled as the last drops of cum hit the inside of his boyfriend.

The twisting and swirling toy was still hitting his prostate even after cumming, so he quickly turned it off and removed it carefully, then he dropped on top of Hemsworth’s chest, panting and sweating copiously

“That was definitely fun” Chris said with a little chucke

 

They found they toys entertaining but probably something they won’t be using every time. Over the course of the next few days, they’ve gone jet skiing, swimming, dining at the nearest town. They even went off-road motor biking, which lead to outdoor sex when Chris pretended to have twisted his ankle getting down of the bike. And yesterday they decided to stay at the house and Hemsworth offered to go to the town and get some food, getting a flat tire that delayed him over an hour. He returned covered in dirt and with a messy hair.

It was the most fun vacation he’s ever had, but now it was coming to an end. Chris, reluctantly, had decided to start packing the suitcases but Hemsworth reminded him there was still one more adventure left

“What is it?” Chris asked joining Hemsworth on the living room

“That’s for you to find out” The Australian said pointing with his head to an envelope on the coffee table in front of him

Chris hurried to the table and opened it whispering to himself “Welcome Chris, to the last adventure of this vacation. Welcome to the Scavenger Hunt.

“During the duration of this game, you’ll need to go around the island finding clues for your next mission” He continued as he sat next to Hemsworth “Each time sending you to another location ultimately resulting in a price for the winner”

“What is this?” Chris asked Hemsworth who turned to him nonchalantly

“A think it’s a game” He joked “Keep reading”

“So, if you’re ready to start, go to the next page” He continued reading “1st. Clue: Riddle me this, riddle me that, from the sea I come, and I’m used as a home. I fit in a hand, and you can find me on the sand”

He looked at the ceiling thoughtfully, sure Hemsworth was giddily waiting for him

“Seashells” He said jumping from his seat and running towards the sliding door to the terrace. He caught Hemsworth smiling on the corner of his eye

When he arrived at the beach he saw an unusual amount of oversized seashells lying all around, so he quickly kneeled and started flipping them over looking for another clue. He must have looked crazy, sand and seashells flying after being thrown away in a desperate attempt to find something.

Suddenly he spotted the biggest so far and crawled towards it flipping it thinking something was underneath it. But there wasn’t. He sat on his hills disappointed with the seashell still on his hand

It was then when he saw something on the inside. A paper folded and tapped, written in sharpie

“Yes!” He screamed looking at a chuckling Hemsworth “Well done, here’s your 2nd Clue: Riddle me this, riddle me that, Hello, Goodbye in the continent is but here one word for both works”

He turned again to Hemsworth who looked at him with cocked brows, knowing Chris knew the answer

“Aloha?” He asked standing up “It is! It’s Aloha…” He kept thinking what that meant and then he remembered the name of the restaurant they went a couple of days ago. It was Aloha “The restaurant!” He began pulling Hemsworth down the beach towards the town, but he stood rooted to the sand “What?” He said turning to him

“Is that all it says?” He asked. And he was right, underneath the riddle there was an indication

“Buried beneath me is your price” He whispered to himself. So he immediately kneeled down where the seashell was found and began digging with his hands, finding small plastic box just beneath the surface. Inside, the keys to the Jeep.

“Awesome” He said

The ran to the car and jumped in, Chris turned the ignition and drove down the driveway at full speed

“Babe, the game is not timed, there’s no hurry” Hemsworth said laughing nervously

“No, but this is so exciting” He answered, but did not slowed down

They arrived at the restaurant in half the time it would normally take them. Chris slid off the car –leaving it on- but Hemsworth turned it off before following him into the establishment

Chris was received at the door by the waiter who served them the day they ate there “Hi” Chris said shyly

“Hello” The man said smiling as Hemsworth joined them and stood behind Chris “Wait here, please” He said before disappearing behind the bar

Chris turned to Hemsworth and hugged him, burying his face in the Australian’s neck

“Here you go” The waiter returning from the kitchen, handed him a backpack, wished them good luck and left

They stepped out of the restaurant and Chris opened it finding two bottles of water a Beats Speakers and the envelope

“Congratulations. One down, one more to go” He read. “3rd Clue: Riddle me this, riddle me that, we’ve done this in the sea and done this on the bed but this time on top of a log we were”

He paced around the sidewalk a couple minutes thinking on the riddle, this was a little less specific. But suddenly it hit him.

“The log… the fallen tree on which we had sex on? When we were biking?” He asked turning to Hemsworth who was sitting on a chair with the backpack on his lap. He nodded as a smile showed in his lips.

“Shall we?” Hemsworth asked pointing at the parked Jeep

A little over half an hour they were arriving at the place they had stopped to rest when they had gone for ride on the bikes. Chris parked the Jeep and jumped out of it, the excitement couldn’t be controlled. He started pacing around trying to find some clue since the last envelope only mentioned the log. A couple yards into the woods he found said log and a shovel stuck into the soil with another envelope hanging from the handle

“Hell yeah!” Chris yelled “I knew I’d remember the place” Chris went to the shovel and retrieved the envelope and started reading “Last envelope. Now, keep hydrated and start hiking, follow the map and your price will find. P.S, take the shovel with you”

“Last one, babe” Hemsworth said hugging him from behind “Do you know how much I love you?”

Chris melted into the figure on his back and slowly turned around. He held Hemsworth’s face with both hands and kissed him “Thanks for this incredible trip, baby. I love you so much. Thank you”

Hemsworth smiled shyly and spanked Chris ass. “Now, let’s get you your price”

He understood the backpack, the water in it, he later found sunscreen also in it too, he even understood the shovel –the price must be buried somewhere- but he didn’t understand the speakers and he wasn’t about to ask Hemsworth and ruin the game

“When did you do all of this, by the way?” Chris asked holding Hemsworth’s hand with one and pulling leafs with the other

The Aussie chuckled, he probably was waiting for that question at some point “Remember yesterday when I had a flat tire? Well I didn’t… I did most of this then”

Hemsworth was smiling but Chris noted a splash of embarrassment on his face which he found adorable

“The rest I did throughout the week, every time I went to get food or very early in the morning while you slept”

“Very sneaky” Chris said smiling at him “Well, you did an awesome job”

It was pretty much a very easy going climb, mostly on a narrow dirt road but some parts required climbing some rocks. They crossed a small river jumping from stone to stone and the landscape was unbelievably beautiful. A little over 20 minutes later they had arrived at a lookout, Chris was so focus on the map he didn’t even notice the amazing sight in front of him

The very small lookout was surrounded by trees and bushes; you could hear a nearby waterfall but the amazing thing was right in front of them. It was a bay very much like the one the house was in, but this one had no trace of civilization whatsoever, and they were very, very high up the mountain and just in time for the sunset, sky turning light blue and pink with traces of bright orange

“I think we’re here” Chris whispered to himself completely in awe of the view

“I think you’re right” Hemsworth said putting the backpack with the shovel attached to it on the floor “Where’s the price then?”

Chris looked around and tried to find something relevant to the game, and he did. He found a small, freshly form bump of soil. He turned his back to Hemsworth and the lookout and kneeled. The bump had another seashell right on top of it; he turned it over and read “You made it”

He put the seashell in his pocket and grabbed the shovel. He was so excited that he didn’t even notice that Hemsworth had music playing from the speakers. He dug and dug until he saw the corner of a wooden box, after that he continued digging with his hands more carefully.

On the background one of his favorite songs was being played ‘Say You Won’t Let Go” by James Arthur

He opened the box and found a smaller velvet box, like the one they contain engagement rings

“Oh my god” He whispered as he slowly opened the little box. Inside was a thick, flat silver ring

‘ _I wanna stay with you until we’re grey and old…’_

_‘Just say you won’t let go…’_

He stood up with the ring in his hand and turned to find Hemsworth on one knee with the view of the sunset behind him

“Say you won’t let go, Chris” Hemsworth said looking up at him

The knot in his throat was something inexplicable, he was overwhelmed by the situation but in the best way possible

 “Will you marry me?” He asked Chris.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry for the lack of imagination in the Scavenger part. I'm terrible at that
> 
> Lastly, I know the song I mentioned it's from 2017 but I loved it and thought it was kind of perfect for this story ever since I heard it the first time
> 
> One last chapter to go my friends! Hope you liked the chapter!


	35. Chapter XXXII (Vows to Live by)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. The final chapter we've all been waiting for... after a whole year!
> 
> I am extremely sorry for the delay, but there's been a lot of changes in my personal life. Im not excusing myself, Im explaining... which is not at all an excuse lol
> 
> It's been my true pleasure to write this and to be a small part of your day to day life. Thank you all for being there and supporting me, without it this adventure would never have continued
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have.

Chapter XXXII (Final Chapter)

 

Sebastian Stan

 

The sunlight hitting him right in the face made him squeeze his eyes shut tightly, groaning he turned away from the window finding his face buried on Tom’s armpit. He opened one eye and saw his boyfriend peacefully asleep, belly up and his arm folded behind his head. Admiring his bare chest he concentrated on the small bundle of ruffled golden hairs on his exposed armpit, leaning closer he smelled it, noticing himself getting harder by the second.

Reaching closer to Tom’s pink soft nipple, he stuck his tongue out and brushed it against it, feeling it getting hard and smaller. He thanked a higher entity for Tom’s profound sleep.

Adjusting his eyes to the bright light in the room, he carefully got in all fours on top of the British caging him, so he could slowly kiss and lick his neck traveling down to his chest, nipples and navel. Tom might have been unaware since he was asleep but he was getting rock hard as well, unconsciously succumbing to the treat provided by Sebastian’s tongue

Smiling he dared to go even lower, kissing the inside of his groin, nose rubbing ever-so-gently against the erogenous area, feeling the skin bristle behind each kiss. He finally got settle between Tom’s legs, parting them with his own and took the semi-soft member with both hands, eyes never leaving the British’s face, aware of every reaction he was causing

Rubbing his fingers against Tom’s hole he grinned proudly as he felt the ring of muscles offering very little resistance to him from the previous night, so he only needed the lube on top of Tom’s nightstand and he would be all set

And so he did

Pouring a copious amount of transparent liquid into his palm, he slicked his cock thoroughly and rubbed two fingers against Tom’s anus, inserting the tip just enough to cover it from the inside

Tom, still asleep, slightly arched his back at the intrusion followed by a small groan

He grinned again

Sebastian lifted Tom’s left leg and let it rest on his shoulder guiding himself towards Tom’s entrance. Again, the muscle didn’t resist to the familiar member, stretching as Sebastian’s cock invaded the tight space

“Of fuck” Sebastian groaned as he buried himself to the hilt. He decided to wait a couple of seconds, he didn’t want Tom to wake up to pain anyway. Afterwards he pulled out slowly and pushed back in, creating a steady pace

Tom’s breathing started getting shallower each passing minute, until he finally opened his eyes with a loud gasp

“Sebastian!” Tom exclaimed looking up at him with flushed cheeks

“Morning, Thomas” Sebastian replied smirking but not stopping his thrusting in the least. He did however lean in for a sloppy kiss, bringing Tom’s leg up with him

Tom gasped and fisted the beige sheets tightly, doing absolutely nothing to stop his nymphomaniac boyfriend

“Fuck Seb” Tom moaned “How much did I miss?”

Smirking again he answered “Just getting started”

“Brilliant” The British said reaching for Sebastian’s neck and pulling him down for another kiss

 

“We should do that more often” Sebastian said pouring coffee into a Captain America mug while Tom boiled some water for his morning tea

“It’s not like my being asleep has ever stopped you from getting what you want with me” Tom snorted selecting his tea bag from a dark wooden box

“You make it sound like a terrible way to wake up and start a day” Sebastian said going to sit at the table with his coffee and scrambled eggs with bacon “If it was the other way around we wouldn’t even be having this conversation”

Tom laughed “Quite right”

“So” Sebastian started, paused to take a bite of his bacon and continued with his mouth full “The Chrises arrive today, right?”

“Yes” Tom joined him with a plate of toasted bread with strawberry jam “I believe at 4pm”

Sebastian nodded “I can’t believe he actually did it”

“What? Propose?”

He nodded again, taking another bite of his bacon

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I just didn’t think he would actually do it” He grabbed his fork and unconsciously started picking at his eggs “Don’t get me wrong. I’m happy for them, but marriage? We’re still very young”

Tom gave him a weird look he didn’t quite understand “Well, he did. And Evans accepted” He made a pause but kept staring at Sebastian, almost making him uncomfortable, and right when he was about to ask ‘what’ Tom said “Do you really think we’re too young?”

The comment caught Sebastian out of base; he didn’t understand the meaning of it

“Well, yeah” He said, suddenly the question made sense, it was given away by the borderline disappointment in Tom’s face “I mean, there’s no rush. It’s not like old times when we had to get married at the age of 20”

Tom looked down at his tea “In old times we wouldn’t even be allowed to be together. Times have changed”

“I know, but…”

He paused because he honestly didn’t know what to say. Was Tom hinting something?

“I’m glad for them, I really am. But I don’t think I’m ready to do something like that”

Tom nodded still looking at his food “Yeah, I suppose everyone goes at their own pace. I get it”

“Exactly” He finished, but he felt like he needed to emend or drift away from the conversation “You know,” Tom lifted his gaze to finally meet Sebastian’s “There’s one thing we could help Hems with”

The British frowned, voicelessly asking ‘what’

“Luke” Sebastian simply said.

Tom smiled, nodded and then took a huge, almost desperate bite of toasted bread

 

Chris Evans

 

He couldn’t stop gazing down at the ring in his finger, platinum shining under the sunlight coming through the car windows, rolling it around with his thumb paying attention to every detail for the hundredth time

Hemsworth on the other hand wouldn’t stop gazing at him, every now and then turning to him and smiling, even though Chris wasn’t looking at him directly, he could see him on the corner of his eye and smile to himself

The town car picked them up at the airport. Thankfully only a handful of people saw them and asked for autographs so there really was no delay. Having thought about this possibility he removed the ring from his hand and carefully placed it in the front pocket of his carry-on, not wanting to risk anyone seeing it in the plastic tray with all of his belongings when he went through customs or when he signed the autographs. It would’ve been in TMZ or Perez Hilton 10 minutes later.

Now it was safe back on his finger and his eyes kept darting at it

The driver dropped them off at Chris’ apartment and the doorman helped them with their luggage. As soon as he opened the door a ‘Congratulation’ shout made them jump back into the hallway pale as a milk carton. Annie and Rachel, Tom and Sebastian, Scarlett, Robert, Natalie, Liam and Scott were all waiting on them inside the apartment, with Champaign in their hands

“What the f…? Annie, that key was for emergencies only, not to send me to an emergency room” Chris said smiling awkwardly as he recovered from the surprise. They were pulled in and hugged and the biggest cliché in the world came to scene, they all gathered around and asked Chris about the proposal

He couldn’t help but to blush as he was telling the story. And couldn’t help reliving all those times his female friends were asked to tell _their_ story, but the thing is… they were two men so it was bound to happen either way… and Chris was close… so close to doing the same

There was something in his chest that he’s wanted to let out ever since Hemsworth proposed to him… but now, it needed to wait a little longer.

_Just a little longer_

After he had told them everything about the trip –or at least the PG-13 parts- Hemsworth stood from his side and offered him a refill on his glass, he nodded and kept talking to Scarlett who was sitting across from him

“And how’s Nate?” He asked and suddenly all of the faces sitting around the coffee table turned to her waiting on her answer. It certainly looked like they were all interested and probably had asked before too, and she also looked so defeated

“Well, we decided it wasn’t going to work” She said as she brushed the hair out of her face rather nonchalantly

“Oh, come on!” Sebastian snorted “Who left whom?” Tom, who was sitting next to him poked him on the ribs, as normally did whenever Sebastian stepped out of line

“Do you have to be so insensitive all the time?” Scarlett asked killing him with her eyes

“Oh, right. I forgot I was talking to someone sweet and innocent” Sebastian said grinning

Scarlett looked at him with a serious expression for the longest time and the tension around the living room rocketed to the skies. Tom was nervously looking from Scarlett to Sebastian and back, scared that his boyfriend may have pushed a sensitive button 

Silence. The people around them started clearing their throats awkwardly and pretended to be extremely interested in the ceiling and walls

But then, Scarlett giggled and slapped Sebastian’s knee “You asshole. I really thought you were gonna budge this time”

Chris would’ve sworn he heard everyone breathe with relief, he certainly was unconsciously holding his breath as well

“I swear,” Robert cut in as he dropped back against the backrest of the sofa and crossed his legs “You two are meant for each other”

“She wishes” Sebastian said smirking as he reached for his scotch. They all laughed amicably after such tense moment

Chris had to admit that Robert wasn’t entirely mistaken. If Sebastian weren’t gay, he and Scarlett would be perfect for each other, they had the same dark humor, the same disrespect for… well, pretty much everything, and they were absolutely loyal to one another.

He turned to look around for Hemsworth and saw him chatting with Scott, but it gave him the impression that they were whispering even though he was far enough not to hear it if they weren’t. But the way Scott kept glancing around seemed like he didn’t want anyone around to hear and the way his boyfriend leaned in made it all the more suspicious.

But then Scott met his eyes and panicked, he backed away from Hemsworth and faked the most fake laugh he had. Hemsworth didn’t turn to see Chris; he just padded Scott on the shoulder twice and went straight to the kitchen to where the whisky bottle and ice were. Soon enough he was back next to Chris and handing him a short glass filled with the brownish liquid

Hemsworth just winked at him and Chris smiled in return

“But wait. We got sidetracked” Natalie said holding her hand up to and turning to Chris “Do you guys have a date in mind?”

Chris turned to look at Hemsworth who turned to him as well, and then said “Well, not yet. We need to sync our schedules but,” He turned back to Hemsworth and continued “We think it would be somewhere around October”

Natalie couldn’t hold her excitement and covered her mouth with her hands “This is so… you guys deserve this”

“That’s the first time I agree with Snow White here” Sebastian said passing an arm around Tom’s back, the British just rolled his eyes, Natalie turned to him giving him a ‘drop dead’ glance

“How do you put up with him?” Annie asked Tom

Tom visibly melted against Sebastian and said “My love for him is bigger than my patience”

 

After a while they all decided to leave the two of them alone, and after such long trip, Chris didn’t protest. Each guest hugged them and said their goodbyes. Annie, being the last one to leave, reminded him that they needed to be fresh for the Comic-Con in two days, so lots of sleeping and no monkey business after hours

Hemsworth laughed and said that he would never make such promise

As Chris closed the door his smile faded slowly, turning his back to the Australian he went straight to the bedroom, too deep in his thoughts to pay attention to Hemsworth asking him something

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

“Babe?” He repeated as he saw Evans disappear into the bedroom. He had completely ignored his question about eating something before going to bed. But he knew something was off with him, Evans has being very quiet ever since that day on the mountain where he had proposed but he thought it was because of their new reality and he probably needed a little time to adjust to the idea

Even when telling the story to their friends he sensed a certain tone in his voice that only pushed his new insecurity further

And now… he was wondering if Evans was having second thoughts about it

_Was it too soon?_

_Does he really want to get married?_

He felt the blood leave his face slowly, and leaning against the kitchen counter he dropped his head feeling a little weak

“Babe?” He heard Evans call from the room, his voice lacking all kinds of emotion

_It was too soon. It’s too overwhelming for him_

_Had I jumped the gun here?_

“Could you come here, please?” He heard again, but fear rooted him to the floor like centennial tree. Throat knotted he couldn’t even reply

Tsunamis of insecurities started flooding his head, maybe it was too soon after Emily’s stunt or maybe they were still too fresh from their break-up. Maybe Evans didn’t _want_ to get married at all

He remembered all those conversations about their future together, and not once he remembered the Bostonian talking about marriage. Yes, they’ve talk about their plans together, what house would they live in, what city, and some other trivial stuff like that. But marriage? No.

Chris didn’t notice when Evans leaned against the doorjamb of the bedroom, staring at him until he spoke again

“Babe?”

He lifted his head, eyes connecting but he couldn’t muster strength to move

Evans slowly walked towards him and grabbed his hand, leading him back to the bedroom

He knew Evans knew he was scared to his core but said nothing

As they walked into the bedroom, the Bostonian leading the way moved aside for Chris to see a small opened navy blue box, with a shiny silver ring nailed inside sitting at the bottom of the bed

His jaw dropped slightly, and whatever blood was left in his face ran with the rest of it

“What…?” He started saying but couldn’t finish. He turned to Evans who looked at him with a shame-filled face

The Bostonian just nodded

“When did you…?” Again, another unfinished sentence

This time Evans did smile, but almost imperceptibly

“A couple of days after we did the interview with Ellen” Evans admitted, his face returning back to an ashamed expression

Chris walked towards Evans closing the gap between them until their faces were inches away from each other

“Why didn’t you?”

“I-I don’t know” Evans said dropping his head “I guess I’m not brave enough”

Chris chuckled rather loudly “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. You are one of the bravest people I know”

“Please, don’t” Evans said dropping his gaze slightly “I should’ve asked you months ago and I didn’t”

“Well that just worked in my favor, didn’t it?” Chris said gently placing his hand on the other one’s waist and pulling him a bit closer to his body “Otherwise I would’ve never seen that beautiful face of yours light up when I asked”

Evans smiled “But I didn’t see yours”

“Chris” Chris began, lowering himself just a bit to meet his eyes “You saw it when you said ‘yes’, you see my happiness every morning when you open your eyes while you’re curled up against me, and now you’ll see it every day for the rest of our lives”

He felt his heart skip a bit when Evans’ face lit up, smile beaming with happiness

“Turn the lights off” Evans ordered

Chris frowned with intrigue but did as told, he walked the two steps left towards the switcher and pushed the lower side. The room went completely dark

“What are you doing?” He asked trying to find Evans but the dim light from the living room wasn’t enough for him to see his boyfriend

“Turn them back on”

And again, he did. As soon as the room filled back with light he saw Evans down on one knee holding the ring box

“Christopher Hemsworth, I want the chance to see your face. Will you marry me?”

Something inside kind of told him Evans would do this when he was asked to turned the lights off, but it didn’t stop his jaw to drop and to feel a rush of emotions to spread across his entire body sending small almost imperceptible shivers down his spine

His lips turned into a tender smile “Of course I will, baby” Chris said extending his hand for Evans to place the ring in his finger. If his smile could grow any bigger it would meet his ears “You know that I will”

“Yes I do”

 

Chris Evans

 

A month later Chris finally had the chance to meet Hemsworth’s parents. They were the sweetest couple, so devoted to each other and to their sons, always interested in their lives, probably because they live halfway around the world… but that aside, they really seemed like a close family

They embraced Chris like their fourth son, hugging him at the airport like a long lost child, making him feel warm and welcomed to their family. But there was someone he had yet to meet, the rogue one

Luke

According to Mrs. Hemsworth his company was doing great back in Australia, and his daughters were growing into such nice and well-mannered kids, spoiled by their grandparents since they were the only grandkids they had. But each time Leoni –she insisted to be called that- brought up Luke into a conversation it was like his boyfriend was being stabbed in the guts, squeezing his hand unconsciously every time he heard his brother’s name… and when they talked about his new-born niece

By their third day in LA it was as if Hemsworth was immune to Luke’s name and Chris didn’t know whether to feel good about it… or terribly

They had moved into their new house in Malibu, which was unoccupied since the purchase and it looked better each passing day. There had still a lot of spaces to fill since they actually didn’t own any of the furniture from the previous house but now it was fit to live in, packed with the indispensable things and one or two decorations they’ve bought on their spare time

Chris insisted the Hemsworths stayed with them which only made his boyfriend’s grin grow bigger and Leoni and Craig to hug him for the fourth time that day

They were so lovely

And now, both Chrises were on their way to the Ritz where they were supposed to have lunch

Chris had to admit, something smelled funny, it’s not like Hemsworth to take him to such places, they were simpler than that, going to Chipotle or some Chinese restaurant for take-out and hoped not many people recognized them

As they arrived to the hotel, Hemsworth pulled him to the side of the lobby and sat him on a sofa, he took the cushion chair across from Chris and leaned in closely

“Do you trust me?” He asked, eyes piercing his intensely

All Chris could do was frown and look at him with a worried expression. He knew something was off, but for the lights of him he couldn’t tell what it was

“Yes, of course” He said, also leaning in with a nervous chuckle “Babe, what’s going on?”

“I have something to tell you” Hemsworth started, going a little pale but his gaze never wavered “I went behind your back…”

He slowly sank back into the sofa, feeling something drop inside his stomach. The obvious implication was that he was definitely _not_ going to like this and he hated being cornered like this… he was not happy and he knew his face didn’t bother hiding it

“What is it?” He managed to say

“I’ve been talking to Scott and,” Hemsworth gulped visibly and proceeded “And your parents. They’re here; they’re waiting for you at the bar”

“They’re…” He couldn’t finish the sentence. Just imagining his parents a few yards away from him made him look around for them. The last time they spoke was on his mother’s birthday earlier last year, and the conversation was almost resumed to monosyllable answers, a poor, unnatural interaction with the woman who up until a year ago was constantly present in his life

But it all went to hell when they didn’t accept him or his boyfriend on their trip to Boston. He had come with the highest expectations but it all ended in disappointment and hurt, as the old saying say ‘The higher you fly, the harder you fall’. He did, however, expected some reluctance from Bob and Lisa Evans at the very beginning, but he would never have imagined that they would’ve acted like they did, especially for this long

“Pride is a funny thing” Hemsworth said trying to regain Chris’ attention “We have to be patient with the ones we love, and they _do_ love you Chris. I cannot…” He stopped and sighed “I will not stand you not talking to them, not having them in your life. I want you to be happy… fully happy and I know as long as you don’t rekindle your relationship with them you won’t be”

He was talking from experience. The broken relationship Hemsworth has with his brother Luke is a wound that will not heal… at least not entirely

“But they were the ones…”

“They’ve changed. I spoke with your siblings and they all say the same, babe. Your parents miss you; they want you back in their lives”

_Pride indeed_

“When the people we love are mistaken, or when the pride is too big… we have to reach out to them, let them know that we’re there for them even if they don’t want us. Eventually they’ll come around”

_But Luke hasn’t yet_

He nodded while taking a deep breath

“Let’s go” Chris said standing up and straightening his shirt nervously, then he ran a hand through his hair as well

“I won’t be going in with you” Hemsworth said looking up at him as he still sat on the chair “I think it’s best you all have some alone time. We can go have dinner some other time, now the important thing is that you talk to each other and make emends”

His nervous expression fell and turned into panic. But he knew Hemsworth was right and he appreciated everything he was doing for him

He only wishes he could do something of the kind with him and Luke. But that was a little more complicated

“I’ll wait for you here” Hemsworth said standing up and kissing his cheek “Take all the time you need, please”

And just like that, the Aussie pointed with his head towards the bar next to the lobby and Chris turned in his heels, looking one last time at his boyfriend who winked at him before entering the dimmed bar

It was the middle of the week, so the bar was actually pretty quiet. Hundreds of pictures hanged from the walls, most of them were black and white so the bar gave the impression of being rather old but popular at the same time. It was probably one of those bars where all the LA celebrities from the golden age of Hollywood came to have a good time and the stage where the pianist played looked like the one where famous jazz bands gathered in old movies

But his eyes caught a familiar face and his attention drifted from the bar to the couple sitting at the booth in the farthest corner.

His father with a scotch in his hand, looking down at his phone while his mother drank her white wine, probably Sauvignon Blanc -which was her favorite- and looking completely unaware of Chris’ presence.

Lisa almost spat her drink when her eyes caught sight of Chris standing in the middle of the bar, and poked her husband on the ribs making him look around.

He didn’t want to, he even tried not to, but a smile escaped his lips and his heart warmed when it was reciprocated. His father scooted around the table and got off the booth in no-time, and awkwardly moved towards Chris, hesitantly.

His mother on the other hand remained seated but the grip on her cup was notoriously tightening.

“Hey dad” Chris said meeting his father half way

“Son” The gray-haired man said before opening his arms and embracing his son

To Chris it felt like a way too short hug, but he was sure it lasted at least minute and a half. Turning to his mother, she looked pale and uneasy. But finally, Chris kneeled next to her and she jumped to hug him before he even had time to respond

“My Chris, my son” She said with a shaky voice, his eyes swimming in tears after almost a year without seeing his parents

“I love you mom” Chris said hugging her tighter “I’ve missed you guys so much”

He then understood what Hemsworth meant

_Fully happy_

Chris Hemsworth

 

Each passing minute he sank deeper and more comfortably into the couch where Evans sat. By the end of the second hour he was practically and unconsciously laying on it, unware of the snobby glares people threw at him while passing by.

He’s answered every single e-mail, every single text and has played every single game on his phone, and now he was completely into Plants Vs Zombies, having won every single challenge on the first try, smiling with victory

Just when the Low Battery warning stopped his game, he groaned but jumped out of the couch when he caught a familiar face on the corner of his eye

“Mr. Evans” He said straightening his hair and tucking it behind his ears “Mrs. Evans”

Just next to her stood his boyfriend with a relived face that he hasn’t seen in a long while, something like accomplishment beamed through his expression

“Chris” Whispered Mrs. Evans followed by a gentle nod

The few seconds that passed were one of the most uncomfortable Chris has ever witnessed, with Evans’ parents never taking their eyes off of him, like they were trying to read his soul or like they were mentally measuring him for something, and after a couple more seconds his eyes drifted to his boyfriend.

“Are you alright?” Chris asked him

Leaving his boyfriend alone with people who had already proven to lash out against their son was a big risk and he knew it before hand, but he trusted the Evans’ siblings when they said their parents wanted to bury the hatchet and make peace with their eldest son but still, he worried something could’ve happened

“I’m fine” Evans said smiling at him “Great actually” He walked towards Chris and gave him a big tight hug, and he embraced it happily “Thank you so much” he said to his ear “Thank you” Chris wanted to reply but Mrs. Evans cleared her throat trying to regain their attention

“Chris” Mr. Evans called making both of them turn to him and say ‘Yes’ at the same time “I meant your… boyfriend, son”

“Oh” They both said at the same time again

“May we speak to you?”

Chris nodded quickly and felt Evans tighten his grip around his waist “Sure. Give us a second babe” Evans turned to him looking kind of worried but agreed. Chris kissed him on his temple before letting him go “Please, take a sit”

Bob and Lisa Evans looked at each other for a split second and sat on single cushion chairs in front of the couch Chris had sat on before they came

“First of all,” Chris began when he saw Mr. Evans was about to start “Thank you for agreeing to this. It means a lot to both of us”

“Both of you?” Mrs. Evans interrupted

“Yes” Chris said. He didn’t quite know if she was mocking him or genuinely asking “Chris being happy makes _me_ happy as well. So thanks”

Again, both parents looked at each other but this time with a little more confidence, the kind of confidence you see when people approve of you, but Chris’ obliviousness made him miss it as usual

“We want to thank _you,_ Chris” Mr. Evans finally started “I know it sounds like a cliché but” He turned to see his wife “We’ve never seen our son this happy before. And when a parent is proven wrong about their child’s best interest it’s time to admit you might be the right fit for him”

“Are you, Chris? The right fit for him?” Mrs. Evans asked, she knew the answer but she needed to hear it from him

“ _We_ are to each other. Yes” Chris said looking from one to the other “I love him more than I can possibly express.”

“Are you gonna make him happy?” She asked, leaning a little towards him

“I am. But in order to truly accomplish that, we need you both in our lives. I can only imagine not talking to my own parents… I couldn’t be happy without them and Chris couldn’t either without you”

Mr. Evans gave him a small nod and he could’ve sworn he saw a tears gather up in Mrs. Evans eye

“Then that’s that” Mr. Evans said standing up and extended a hand to Chris “I believe you will make my son happy. You better.”

Chris stood up and shook Mr. Evans hand strongly “Thank you Mr. Evans”

Mr. Evans snorted “Call me Bob”

 

Chris Evans

 

“I fucking hate you” Chris said over the phone. He was pacing around his fiancée’s childhood bedroom and every now and then eyeing the black tuxedo hanging from the closet door “How could you have left me tonight?”

“ _I like doing some things the old way”_ Hemsworth said after a loud chuckle

“Yeah well, the old ways suck" Chris said finally giving up and dropping on the edge of the bed “I wish you were here, I want to kiss you and hug you”

“ _Babe, it’s only one night. After tomorrow you can do that every time you want. And you better want it often”_

Now it was Chris’ time to laugh, afterwards he sighed and looked at the floor

“ _Don’t do that. Don’t sigh like that, I bet you’re also biting your lip, aren’t you?”_ As soon as Chris heard that he removed the teeth from his own bottom lip which unconsciously had been biting

“What if I am?”

“ _You’re making it unnecessarily hard for me, Chris. It’s only one night”_

“I know” Chris admitted, giving in.

It was October 24th, the eve of their wedding. They’d decided to have the ceremony in the Hemsworth’s residence in Melbourne. The Evans needed to fly to LA if they decided to get married there anyway and most of their friends were on vacations by then, so it made sense to officiate it in the house where one of the grooms was raised.

The house counted with an enormous back yard that led to a natural reserve. Scarlett, Natalie and Annie took care of the arrangements and decoration. That weird mixture of personalities was planned on purpose, if it were Natalie alone, the wedding would’ve been too ‘peach’ so Scarlett joined to counter that with something more edgy, and Annie to make sure those two didn’t kill each other

But both Chrises were happy with the outcome, having been on top of every option the three friends _decided_ to share with them. And now, the yard had raw wooden benches for 70 people, and two chairs on either side of the steps to a white gazebo for what they decided to call ‘Best People’

Annie, Natalie, Tom and Sebastian

Since it was a gay wedding, they had the privilege of creating their own rules, so why stick to a ‘Best Man’ and a ‘Maid of Honor’? They decided to have their closest friends next to them and as witnesses

And just a couple hours ago, Hemsworth kissed Chris goodbye and left to stay at a hotel a few blocks away, saying that it would be ‘bad luck’ to see the groom before the wedding even though they already live together and spent the previous night covering each other’s mouths to keep from moaning too loud as they had sex a few feet away from Mr. and Mrs. Hemsworth’s bedroom

“It’s just that I’m a little nervous” Chris said fidgeting with the cord of the nightstand’s lamp

“ _I am too, babe”_

“You are?” Chris didn’t see any sign of unease on his fiancée’s expression before he left

“ _Of course, you think I’m made of steel?”_

“You’re not?” Chris joked making the other one laugh “I love you babe, and I cannot wait till tomorrow”

“ _Tomorrow we’re officially each other’s”_ Hemsworth said sweetly

There was a pause

“ _I love you, Chris”_

“I know”

“ _That’s it? You’re not going to answer?”_

“If I show up tomorrow you’ll know the answer”

They chuckled, said their goodbyes and hung up. He was a little uncomfortable staying at the Hemsworth’s house without his boyfriend, with his soon-to-be in-laws a couple doors down and Liam staying across the hall with Miley and when he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth heard the pop singer curse/moan and hurried back to the bedroom undressing as soon as the door was shut behind him.

He was sure it would take a hell of a lot to fall asleep but as soon as he rested his head on the pillow his alarm clock started sounding indicating it was 8am and it was time to start getting ready.

The ceremony wouldn’t start until 2pm but since spring was barely settling in it was still quite cold in the morning, but by afternoon the temperature would be rather pleasant and by 5 the sun would be setting.

He had breakfast with Leoni, Craig and Miley since Liam left to run some last minute ‘errands’ that only Chris, Tom and Sebastian and Natalie knew what really were

Just after finishing breakfast the house phone started ringing. Leoni ran to answer and a smile appeared in her face

“Morning sweetie, how’s your day going?”. Chris saw her nod to herself “Yes, he’s awake, we just finished breakfast”, “Yes, here he is” She returned to the kitchen table and handed the phone to Chris

“Babe?” Chris said knowing it was his fiancée

“ _Hey baby, I wasn’t sure you were awake”_

“Well, I am” Chris said standing up, he excused himself and walked outside to the back yard “How did you sleep?”

“ _As a baby. You?”_

Apparently Hemsworth didn’t have trouble falling as sleep either “Me too”

Even though Hemsworth has only said a few words Chris knew there was a certain tone in his voice, something wasn’t right

“Is everything okay, babe?”

“ _Yeah, of course”_ Hemsworth said nonchalantly “ _Why?”_

“You know you can talk to me right? Is there something on your mind?”

He heard the Australian sigh “ _I just got a call from Sam”_

 _Ah, there it is._ Samantha -Luke’s wife- was always in touch with Hemsworth, sending him pictures of his nieces and nephew, secretly keeping him updated with their wellbeing and Chris knew that those days when he got a picture or text from her, the Australian would bum down

“ _She said she wishes she could be with us, but she thinks it’s better if she’s not”_

Chris felt terribly for his fiancée, he knew how much his family means to him, especially those kids

“I’m sorry, babe”

“ _I know. But let’s not think about it. Today is supposed to be the best day of our lives, right?”_

“Right” He wishes he could say something to make it better, but he needs to let the things flow accordingly

“ _Just a couple more hours. I can’t wait to see you”_ The tone in the Australian’s voice was already improving when they changed the subject

“Me too” Chris agreed, and without realizing he was about to pace into the forest behind the house. He turned back to find Leoni waiting for him at the kitchen door “I gotta go. See you in a while”

“Did Sam call him?” Leoni asked. Her posture was tense, trying hard not to show any kind of hurt

“She did” Chris admitted. She nodded and then shook her head like trying not to cry. He didn’t think on how hard it was on them to have two children who won’t speak to other. Awkward birthday parties, or separated holidays, it must be really hard. But he himself went through something like that, so he had a pretty good idea

“Come on in sweetie, it’s still too cold outside” She said standing aside for him to walk in. He didn’t noticed because he was talking with Hemsworth, but he was shaking in his thin PJs

 

Chris Hemsworth

 

A knock on the door distracted him from fixing his bowtie for the hundredth time, the damn thing seemed to be against him, losing up every ten minutes or so. He was now in Liam’s bedroom, across the hall from his room where Evans was finishing getting dressed. He arrived a little while ago and Annie made him run straight to his brother’s bedroom to wait for the ceremony to begin. Realizing his soon-to-be husband was only a couple feet away made him want to run through the walls and hug him and kiss him, but he only needed to wait a couple more minutes

There was another knock on the door “Damn it. Come it” He said grumpily

Natalie popped her head and he saw her on the mirror

“Can I come in?” She asked even though she was practically inside already

“Of course Nat” He turned to her dropping his arms “Help?”

She chuckled and walked towards him as soon as she made sure the door was shut. She extended her arms half way to him and helped him fix his bowtie with a radiant smile

“I was never good at tying this… stuff” He admitted

“Are you okay, honey?” She asked, eyes never leaving the bowtie “You look a little tense”

He sighed loudly “Is it that obvious?”

“I’m not sure if the minister heard that sigh all the way to the back yard, he probably did though” She giggled

“I’m so happy, I really am. But this… Luke situation’s got me a little off. And I really don’t want Chris to see me like this, I don’t want him to get the wrong idea”

“I get it” She said, and Chris felt the tie get a little tighter around his neck “Is this too tight?” She asked finally looking at him in the eyes

“No” He answered looking down at her. Then her phone started ringing, at first she ignored it focusing on finishing the tie

“Perfect” She said running a hand on his black tuxedo, making sure it was absolutely perfect “Excuse me”

Chris nodded and turned to the mirror to check on the work Natalie had just made on his tie. It was perfect.

“Hello?” She said looking at him in the reflex “Yes, we’re ready” Then she started playing with her hair and turned her back on Chris “Great, show them the way”

Each word was sounding more and more like a whisper, but Chris was too fixed on what was about to happen. She said something Chris couldn’t hear and hung up

“Sorry about that. The catering company double booked for today and they just informed me the new waiters just arrived”

“Oh” Chris said, he didn’t really cared that much, he had Scarlett organizing the wedding, so if something went wrong people were going to get beated the crap out of them

“Nothing to worry about though” She said standing behind Chris. She gave him a once over and smiled “Oh, honey. You look so handsome”

“And you look beautiful” Chris said admiring her beige gown. She really looked extraordinary, and Chris could honestly say Natalie was one of –if not the most- beautiful woman he’s ever seen, add that to her sweet, caring personality and intelligence.

Another knock drove their attention to the door

“Come in” She said intertwining her arm with Chris’. Through the door came Annie, Scarlett, Tom and Sebastian

“Uff. Can I tap that?” Sebastian asked Tom who, as always, rolled his eyes “You look smoking hot” He said to Chris

“Thank you Seb, but this ass is already taken” Chris said smiling at their friends “Have you seen Chris?”

“We just came from across the hall” Annie said with tear-filled eyes “He looks so handsome as well”

Chris smiled to himself “He always does”

There was a small pause, and Chris figured it was time

“Listen” He began, tightening the grip on Natalie’s arm “I really want to thank you for all you’ve done. You are true friends, and I’m so very lucky to have you, you’ve been there for me, you’ve been loyal, and alongside Chris you’ve been my support during hard times as well as the good ones, so thank you all, you’ve become part of my family and I consider you my brothers and sisters”

Natalie burst into tears and turned to hug him

“Thank you for that, sweetie. We appreciate it” Scarlett hard as a stone “But now you’ve ruined her make-up”

“Damnit, is it really ruined?” Natalie lifted her head to Chris. Her mascara was dripping black drops over her pink cheeks

“Not that much” Tom lied “Nothing Annie can’t fix”

Natalie sprinted towards Annie, who grabbed her by the arm and led her to the bathroom next door, followed by an annoyed Scarlett

Tom walked slowly towards Chris and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, he returned it gladly. Once separated it was Sebastian’s turn, whether he liked it or not, so Chris pulled him into a bear hug and after a couple seconds and a few grunts the Romanian finally returned the hug

“I love you, mates. I really do” Chris said looking from one to the other

“We love you too, bro” Sebastian said with a smile

“Are you ready?” Tom asked

“You have no idea” Chris finished, he straightened his suit and ran a hand through his hair “Let’s get me married”

 

By the time he reached the doors of the living room to the back yard his parents were already waiting for him. Leoni took his right arm and his Craig the left, both smiling from ear to ear but Leoni was mindful of her make-up with a tissue on her other hand drying her tears. They walked outside and stepped to the side to wait for the Evans

Not a minute had passed when he saw Lisa holding Evans’ arm, but the door frame was hiding him behind and his heart started speeding into a buzz but when they finally stepped out the door both Chrises found each other’s eyes almost immediately

Of course Annie was right; Evans looked so stunning that he felt his heart slow down into normality and hid respiration even

_It was meant to be_

The six of them stood next to each other in line, waiting for their cue to start walking towards the minister in front of the gazebo but something was keeping them and Chris didn’t know what

The guests had the same lost expression as Chris, looking around for the reason of the delay

“Uncle Chris! Uncle Chris!” He felt someone wrap small arms around his left thigh. He immediately let go of his parents and looked down to see Holly.  Ella and Harper were running towards him, Chris knelt and hugged all of his nieces tightly

“Oh my god! You’re so grown up!” He said holding them. Then, effortlessly, picked them up and stood up kissing their cheeks and foreheads “I’ve missed you so much, my princesses”

But then, something else caught his eye. Liam stood at the same door they all went through, smiling at him but someone else was standing next to him.

Luke

His jaw dropped and he heard Leoni gasp followed by a scream of happiness. Chris put his nieces carefully on the ground without taking his eyes from his older brother and stumbled across the yard. When he got in front of him, he hesitated for a moment, but launched at him for a long, tight hug

“I can’t believe this, you came. You came, Luke!” He said crying

He felt the weight of the world being lifted from his shoulders when he felt his brother reciprocate the hug as tightly

“I wouldn’t miss my little brother’s wedding” The eldest Hemsworth son said

“I-I…” He tried to say but the words were lost to him

“I’ve missed you too, kiddo” Luke said

When they finally separated Chris turned to look around. There was not a dry eye in the place, but he didn’t care for them, he was looking for his _Chris_. Their eyes met and the Bostonian winked at him

Chris ran down the two steps and sprinted towards Evans, hugged him and thanked him. He knew he had something to do with this

“There’s someone here who wants to meet his uncle Chris” He heard a female voice coming from the door. Chris turned and saw Sam holding a baby in her arms

“Is that…?” Chris started. Sam and Luke nodded, she met him halfway and his eyes caught sight for the very first time of his newborn nephew “Hey Alex, I’m your uncle Chris” Chris offered the baby his finger and his nephew hold it. That small hand wrapped around his index finger and squeezed it

A tear ran down his cheek and laughed

“Let’s not keep the guests waiting any longer” Luke said “You’ll have plenty of time to get acquainted with Alex”

Chris lifted his head towards his brother, looking at him with disbelieve “Does that mean…”

“Yes, kiddo” Luke started “Water under the bridge”

 

Chris Evans & Chris Hemsworth

 

“You may have fallen in love by chance” The minister began “But you're here today because you're making a choice. You both are choosing each other. You've chosen to be with someone who enhances you, who makes you think, makes you smile, and makes every day brighter”

It felt like there was no one else there; both Chrises looking at each other like the time had stopped dead on its tracks, it was now, the moment that made them officially husbands, family, one instead of two.

“You're about to make promises to each other that you intend to keep. You're going to vow to take care of each other, to stand up for one another, and find happiness in the other. There's a simple premise to each of these promises: you're vowing to be there. You're teaming up and saying to the other, ‘Every experience I am going to have, I want you to be a part of’"

They nodded with a smile

“Now, will you, Hemsy, keep Evs as your favorite person, to laugh with him, go on adventures with him, support him through life's tough moments, be proud of him, grow old with him, and find new reasons to love him every day?

“Yesterday, we said that today we would become each other’s, but that’s not true, I was yours before I even realized it, so… I do” Hemsworth said, eyes never wavering

“Will you, Evs be Hemsy’s partner from this day forward? Will you bring out the best of him, share your happiest moments with him, and love him absolutely, for the rest of this lifetime and for whatever may come next?

“Hell yeah” Evans said, causing laughter all around “I do”

“So, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husbands for life”

People started clapping and chanting all around, but the two Chrises were focused on each other, Hemsworth smiled widely, hold Evans face and they kissed, time came to a stop once again, it was done, it was consummated, it was real, and it was _now_

“I love you babe” Evans said as they parted, still with his eyes closed

Hemsworth chuckled “I love you too, Chris. More than you’ll ever know”

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that people, hope you guys have enjoyed it
> 
> Before I leave I would like to share with you a story that I heard that changed my life
> 
> "There are Dreamers and Realistics in this world. You'd think the Dreamers would find the Dreamers and the Realistics would find the Realistics, but more often than not the exact opposite is true. You see, the Dreamers need the Realistics to keep them from souring too close to the sun, and the Realistics, well, without the Dreamers they might not ever get off the ground"
> 
> I dont know why but when I heard it it made an impact in my life since its quite true so... Be brave, be a Dreamer and be a Realistic, finding the balance will get you anywhere you want, be kind, be smart and be safe.
> 
> Thank you all...
> 
> Mikehannigan :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please, is super important for me to get feedback so I know I'm not that bad and I can continue. Thanks ;)


End file.
